Teacher's Pet
by looveparrilla
Summary: Traducción/ Emma Swan está comenzando su último año. Sus amigos le hablan de la maestra de "Escritura Literaria" que ella tiene en su horario y cómo nadie había pasado su clase con una calificación alta, ni siquiera su amiga ratón de biblioteca, Belle. ¿Qué hará ella? ¿Y quién es exactamente esa "reina malvada" como dicen que ella es? SwanQueen. M para futuros capítulos.
1. First Day

La autora es **RegalChromaggia69** , me dio la autorización para poder traducir esté fanfic sin problemas. Esté es mi primera traducción de un fic del inglés al español, espero que puedan comprender si hay alguna falta ortográfica o mala redacción, así que no sean malos conmigo. Más abajo dejaré alguna nota.

Es un **Swan Queen AU** y como también sabrán será M para futuros capítulos

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de ninguno de estos personajes.

Disfruten del primer capítulo.

* * *

Era ese día del año otra vez. Ese día en que marcó el final de las vacaciones de verano como también volvieron a sonar las campanas después de tres meses de hibernación. Había sido muy caluroso este verano, dejando muy pocos días para ser disfrutado. Sin embargo, este día no fue una excepción como habría pensado Emma Swan al final del verano. No obstante, el verano no terminaría hasta dentro de un mes.

Pero, aun así, este día sería el final de las últimas noches jugando videojuegos con su amigo, Graham. Los dos querían pasar juntos todo el tiempo, todo lo que fuera necesario durante el verano, ya que se mudaría a la universidad de Boston. También pasaba las noches con Ruby y a veces con Belle, mientras ellas caminaban por la ciudad, entrando a varias fiestas furtivamente que tenían algunos de los recién graduados. Su amiga Ruby, siendo una de ellas, lanzó una pequeña fiesta para ellas y Graham.

Los cuatros amigos habían decidido mantenerse frescos y permanecer en el interior durante la mayor parte del verano. Por lo tanto, se dedicaron principalmente a dichos temas a lo largo de su descanso.

Aunque, ahora, todo eso se había terminado. Emma no podía seguir durmiendo hasta el mediodía como solía hacerlo. En cambio, ese día tuvo que despertarse temprano en la mañana, ya que a veces se iba a la cama después de jugar una maratón de juegos favoritos con sus amigas. Temprano en la mañana, como a las 7, la rubia adolescente se quejaba golpeando el botón de apago de su alarma que tenía su celular.

Escuela. Emma se tomó la libertad de escribir Storybrooke High como Infierno. La mayoría de los estudiantes allí eran demasiados alegres, afectuosos, estirados, o groseros. Eran lo opuesto a Emma, a quien le gustaba estar tranquila para poder leer y trabajar en paz. Ella se alejaba de ellos, por lo general, en sus clases, siempre había alguien sentado junto a ella y que sería finalmente la ruina de su año entero. Espero que pueda elegir asiento en las próximas clases. Era su último año, después de todo. Ojalá cumplieran sus deseos. Pero, de nuevo, los profesores no lo permitirían.

Protestando, Emma se arrastró fuera de la cama y eligió un traje que consistía en su habitual atuendo de vaqueros negros, una camisa y su sudadera con capucha. Puede que parezca una locura que se pusiera esa ropa si afuera hay un calor sofocante, pero la escuela era como la Antártida. Los idiotas que la dirigen aparentemente no tenían idea de cómo controlar la temperatura del lugar.

Sacudiendo esos pensamientos de su cabeza, cogió su celular para comprobar si tenía mensajes. Ruby había prometido enviarle un mensaje de texto por la mañana antes de que comenzara su turno en el restaurante de su abuela.

A pesar de graduarse de la escuela secundaria, la chica morena había decidido quedarse en Storybrooke para ayudar a su anciana abuela con el restaurante. Por supuesto, Granny había insistido en que no necesitaba ayuda, aunque el colapso en la sala de almacenamiento meses antes había dicho lo contrario.

Emma se alegró de que no se fuera, aunque eso puede ser egoísta de su parte. Sólo tenía a Belle para hablar en la escuela por ahora, y con la partida de Graham, ella no tenía a nadie más a fuera que le tendiera una mano. Con esperanzas, una de las amigas estaría para poder estar en el sistema y poder jugar al nuevo juego que ella había conseguido para su cumpleaños durante el verano con su único amigo masculino que tenía.

Hablando de Ruby, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro al ver un texto de dicha chica.

 **— Oye, Swan. ¿Listo para un nuevo día en el Infierno?**

Ella rio entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza, la broma del ''Infierno'' en vez de escuela entre los cuatro nunca llegará a ser viejo. Por lo que sabían, el director era el diablo y los maestros sus pequeños secuaces.

 **— Sí, claro.**

Emma pulsó enviar y puso su celular para que pudiera despojarse rápidamente de su pijama y poner la ropa que escogió. Entonces su celular volvió a llamar, encendiéndose con un nuevo mensaje de Ruby.

La adolescente rubia se dejó caer sobre su pequeña cama twin-sized con un par de botas. Al mismo tiempo que comprobaba el mensaje y se ponía sus botas, leyó lo que le había escrito su amiga.

 **— Buena suerte. Lo siento, no puedo estar ahí contigo.**

Emma sonrió tristemente y respondió con un, está bien, voy a sobrevivir.

Entonces, se sintió un golpe en el dormitorio de Emma, lo que hizo que la rubia levantara su vista. Una mujer con el pelo corto y negro se paró en la puerta con una sonrisa amistosa en su cara. Los colores que llevaba eran un pastel y muy conservador. La mujer que estaba allí era su madre, Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret Nolan, junto con su marido David Nolan, habían adoptado a Emma hace apenas un año y medio. Los padres biológicos de la joven, la abandonaron en un orfanato y Emma fue arrojada de familia en familia, la devolvían cada vez que hacía algo que no les gustaba. Aún tenía ese pensar que ellos lo harían luego con ella. Pero en algún lugar en el fondo, sabía que no le pasaría está vez. Los dos llevaban unas sonrisas dulces y afectuosas en sus rostros, estaban ansiosos por tener a la joven en su pequeño apartamento.

Emma dudaba de los dos al principio a su llegada. El apartamento era pequeño y descuidado. Parecía estar en el lado alejado de Storybrooke. O al menos eso pensaba. La ciudad era bastante inmaculada y tranquila. Los adolescentes y los borrachos eran los únicos problemas que la estación del sheriff tenía, porque la palabra ven rápido era porque estaba segura algo grande e importante iba a suceder, ella lo sabría inmediatamente. Después de todo, su nuevo padre trabajaba en la estación como el sheriff.

Sin embargo, los juicios y acusaciones que ella tenía hacia los Nolan's desaparecieron rápidamente cuando le proporcionaron todo lo que podían permitirse, incluyendo su propia habitación equipada con un portátil más antiguo. Emma no se había molestado en absoluto, porque sería la primera vez que tendría algo que fuera de su propiedad.

Emma y Mary Margaret se llevaron muy bien. La rubia en un tiempo se enteró de que Mary y David habían estado demasiado ocupados para tratar de tener un bebé en esos momentos. Ellos querían niños, pero era demasiado agitado para poder cuidarlos, mientras que hacían malabares con sus puestos de trabajo. Habían oído hablar del sistema del cuidado de crianza y se habían interesado inmediatamente en firmar para tener a una adolescente. Por supuesto, la rubia, al oír esto, estaba un poco enojada porque la estaban utilizando como un relleno para su propio deseo de tener niños, pero su resentimiento pronto desvaneció en ella. Siempre había sido una pelea perdida por ganarse el afecto de sus anteriores padres de crianza, especialmente los que sólo la utilizaban como un cheque para sus propios deseos egoístas.

En el lugar, a pesar de tener diferencia de edad tan pequeña entre ellos, Emma se sintió querida por primera vez desde la primera familia en la que fue puesta. Se preocupaban mucho por su bienestar, cómo para saber de su día o si se sentía mal. Aunque, la adolescente podría admitir que podrían ser bastante asfixiantes.

 **— Hola —** la rubia saludó a la mujer que estaba en su puerta con una sonrisa.

 **—¿Estás lista para tu primer día de tu último año? —** preguntó Mary Margaret, empujándose desde el marco de la puerta. **— Te ves guapa.**

Emma se ruborizó ligeramente por su comentario cuando un delgado dedo deslizó un rizo rubio de su cara antes de acariciar su mejilla. **— Gracias**.

 **— He hecho el desayuno, podríamos comer antes de que vayas a la escuela —** ella rio entre dientes.

 **— Supongo —** Emma se encogió de hombros y se inclinó para agarrar su mochila que se apoyaba contra la cama. La colgó entre su hombro y caminó detrás de su madre adoptiva.

 **— Al menos toma un pedazo de tostada antes de irte —** dijo la morena. Sabía que Emma nunca tomaba el desayuno por las mañanas. A su hija adoptiva generalmente le gustaba tomar el tiempo extra para dormir y simplemente salirse de la puerta después de prepararse.

 **— Está bien —** Emma puso los ojos en blanco. **— Por ti**.

 **— Gracias, Emma —** Mary Margaret rápidamente envolvió a Emma en sus brazos, dejando a la adolescente rígida momentáneamente antes de abrazarla torpemente. **— Te veo después, está bien, te quiero, ¡ten un buen día y cuéntame tus clases cuando llegues a casa!**

 **— ¡Te quiero también y lo haré! —** la rubia respondió tímidamente, alejándose para poder bajar corriendo las escaleras. Pasos detrás de ella le dicen a Emma que Mary Margaret estaba siguiéndola hasta la cocina, probablemente para asegurarse de que ella agarrara esa tostada.

Después de tomar una tostada, Emma salió rápidamente del apartamento y comenzó su partida a la escuela. Ella prefería caminar, a pesar de que Mary Margaret se había ofrecido muchas veces para llevarla a la escuela secundaria sólo unas pocas cuadras antes de la escuela primaria donde trabajaba. Emma había rechazado educadamente hasta el invierno, cuando la mujer de cabello corto había insistido en llevarla. La rubia adolescente obligada a regañadientes, en secreto estaba contenta de que hubiera tormentas desagradables durante ese tiempo.

Muchas veces ella compartía auto con Ruby, pero desde que su amiga se había graduado ese año, ya no estaba con la suerte. Y ahora ella realmente deseaba que Ruby estuviera con ella en la escuela, porque afuera era un infierno y ella ya estaba ahogándose con su propio sudor. Lentamente, se arrepintió de ponerse esa maldita sudadera.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad con el calor extenuante, Emma había llegado finalmente. Los estudiantes estaban dispersos por los pasillos, la mayoría de pie charlando con amigos que no habían visto durante el verano. La multitud de voces en el aire casi le dio a Emma un dolor de cabeza. Siempre había algo que odiar de la escuela. No fue tanto por los cursos, sino por los estudiantes.

Se apresuró a alejarse de la multitud, maniobrando cada una de las personas para poder pasar y encontrar su aula. Seguramente esperaba que no hubiera mucha gente allí. El silencio ya parecía agradable. Con esa sensación en su cerebro, ella continuó alejando a la gente que estaba llena en el pasillo principal, pero no antes de que ella hubiera corrido directamente con otro cuerpo. O por así decirlo, encontrándose con ella.

 **— Mira por donde caminas —** dijo una voz, pero luego se detuvo cuando los ojos se encontraron con los suyos. **— Swan**.

 **— Killian —** Emma apretó los dientes, forzando una sonrisa en sus labios.

 **— Qué casualidad verte aquí.**

 **— Es la escuela, por supuesto que me encontrarás aquí —** ella puso los ojos en blanco.

Killian siempre había estado en su camino como un maldito perrito perdido desde su llegada a Storybrooke. Ella sabía que el chico tenía un enamoramiento con ella, porque si su constante seguimiento a su alrededor no era evidencia suficiente, él descaradamente coqueteaba con ella. Emma le dijo varias veces que no estaba interesada, pero él continuaba diciéndole que ella cambiaría su mente finalmente. Pero el poco sabía, eso nunca se haría realidad. Ella simplemente no estaba interesada en ningún hombre, pero por supuesto, ella no diría nada. ¿Por qué no tener un poco de diversión y burlarse de él?

 **— ¿Adónde te diriges?**

 **— Al aula.**

 **— Oh, la señorita Nova no está allí.**

Emma puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Mencionó que incluso había cambiado su clase para poder estar con ella?

 **— Normalmente tiene la puerta abierta.**

 **— Está cerrada.**

 **— ¿Dónde están tus mierdas? —** La rubia arqueó una ceja, por fin mirando por encima del chico frente a ella. No llevaba nada. Ni siquiera un lápiz.

 **— Uh ...**

 **— Sí. Muévete, quiero tener mi horario —** ella pasó por delante de él, levantando su mochila más sobre su hombro cuando empezó a deslizarse de nuevo.

 **— Me pregunto si tenemos clases juntos—** sus cejas fruncieron cuando él la alcanzó.

Emma lo miró y volvió a rodar los ojos **— Conociéndote, probablemente. Me robaste mi horario antes del descanso.**

 **— Pft —** Killian sonrió y la siguió al salón de clase de la señora Nova.

 **— ¡Emma Nolan! —** una voz ligera y alegre saludó a la rubia tan pronto como dejó caer su bolsa por el escritorio que usualmente llevaba hacia el fondo del aula. Levantó la cabeza para ver a la señora Nova acercarse a ella con un pedazo de papel en la mano.

 **— Es Swan —** corrigió ella.

 **— Lo siento, estaba leyendo el nombre en el horario —** Ella sonrió disculpándose, entregándole el papel a Emma **— ¿Estás emocionada por tu último año?**

 **—Muy emocionada —** Ella respondió, con los ojos pegados al papel **— Gracias.**

 **— De nada.**

 **— ¿Qué tienes en el primer período?** — La voz de Killian rompió inmediatamente el silencio momentáneo mientras Nova se alejaba y los ojos de Emma recorrían el papel que tenía en la mano.

 **— Primer período tengo composición —** dijo, alzando la mirada hacia su rostro caído. **—¿Qué? ¿No lo tienes?**

 **— No. Tomé composición el año pasado** — Se formó un pequeño puchero en sus labios. **— ¿Qué más tienes?**

 **— Tengo álgebra dos.**

 **— Yo también tengo eso, ¿Dos?**

 **— Sí ... —** Emma lo fulminó con la mirada antes de continuar. **— Luego tengo gimnasia y después de esa escritura literaria, hora de almuerzo, mi clase de administración y finalmente una clase de arte en el que está Belle.**

 **— ¿Qué? —** Killian la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. **— Todo lo que tengo es gimnasia y escritura literaria ¿Cuándo los obtuviste? ¿A quiénes tienes?**

 **— ¡Deja de hacer tantas preguntas! Me estás dando dolor de cabeza —** Emma gruñó, mirando el papel con los nombres. **— Tengo al señor Hurst para gimnasia y la señora ... ¿Mills?**

 **— Oh, tienes a la Srta. Mills —** sus ojos parecían simpáticos mientras la miraba.

 **— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no? —** ella bromeó

 **— No. Porque ella es una perra y ella evalúa con unos, también.**

 **— ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

 **— La tenía en inglés —** él visiblemente hizo una mueca **— Apenas pasé esa clase, y sabes lo bueno que soy en la escritura, ella odia a todo el mundo y el trabajo de alguien no son lo suficientemente bueno. Los rumores dicen que nadie había conseguido nada más alto que un B en su clase antes, los que obtenían un B eran los más inteligentes.**

 **— Mierda ¿En serio? —** Emma lo miró con incredulidad **— Mary Margaret me había prometido su viejo coche antes de que acabara el año si obtengo un A.**

 **— Estás jodido con el coche, entonces.**

 **— Le pediré a Belle. Ella había ... creo. Bueno, ella tomó una gran cantidad de clases de inglés —** Emma se frotó el puente de la nariz y se dejó caer en la mesa, con la cabeza enterrada en sus brazos. **— Creo que este año va ser difícil.**

 **— ¿Emma? —** una voz suave llegó a los oídos de la rubia. Tenía un acento familiar que inmediatamente hizo que la adolescente saltara de su asiento y agarrara la fuente de su perturbación.

 **— ¡Belle! —**

 **— ¿Sí? Emma, ¿qué ocurre? —** la miró preocupada, con sus ojos grandes

 **— ¿Has estado… Sra Mills?**

 **— ¿Sra. Mills? Sí. Ella es muy dura con los cursos —** Belle inclinó la cabeza.

 **— Tu eres un cerebrito. ¿Qué obtuviste? Por aquí dicen que nadie ha conseguido nunca un A en su clase.**

La morena se mordió el labio y miró hacia abajo **— En todas tenía A, a excepción de esa clase. No importa cuánto esfuerzo puse en mis notas, ella siempre parecía darme calificaciones bajas. Nunca entendí por qué.**

 **— Mierda. Estoy jodida —** Emma se dejó caer en su escritorio.

 **— ¿Estas con ella? —**

 **— Sí. Para escritura literaria —**

 **— No te preocupes, Em. Eres un escritor brillante** — Belle la tranquilizaba, sentado en la mesa junto a ella. Una mano frotó la espalda de la rubia. **— Todo va ir bien.**

 **— No soy tan buena como tú y necesito todos los puntajes altos. Quiero largarme de aquí y hacer mi propio viaje a finales de año** — Emma se quejó, golpeando su cabeza en el escritorio varias veces.

 **— Se está perdiendo, Belle. Haz algo.**

 **— Emma, por favor ... No te estreses. Tu tienes una mejor imaginación que yo ¿Recuerdas? Soy el ratón de biblioteca** — sonrió con dudas.

Belle siempre ha sido la más silenciosa del grupo, se limitaba ser percibida, porque sentía que tenía que hacerlo. Emma sospechaba que disfrutaba bastante de las fiestas a los que acudían la mayor parte del tiempo a pesar de que prefería estar en casa leyendo un libro. Por lo general, se burlaba de Belle diciendo que era un ratón de biblioteca o un nerd porque cada vez que Emma volvía, la morena estaba haciendo algún tipo de tarea o estudiando alguna materia. A pesar de que ella bromeaba, Emma tuvo que admitir que contemplaba el lado más tranquilo de Belle cuando estaba lejos de Ruby. Era la amiga a la que acudiría para hablar sobre el otro día con una taza de café o de chocolate,o leer en silencio cómodo.

Además, Belle dijo que sus escritos eran buenos. Lo cual, por supuesto, era algo que provenía de una chica que leía tantas piezas de literatura que harían estallar la cabeza de Emma. Por lo general, trataba de aceptar su palabra, y en ese momento deseaba que su cerebro aceptara los cumplidos y aliviara la ansiedad que se acumulaba en el estómago.

 **— Si tú lo dices ... —** gimió suavemente y suspiró.

 **—Y piensa en ello de esta manera Em, si no te gusta la clase, siempre puedes cambiar tu horario —** La morena la miró con buenos ojos.

 **— Tienes razón, yo puedo, probablemente lo haré —** Emma asintió con un suspiro, con los dedos enredados en sus propios rizos rubios. **— Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti.**

 **— Probablemente tengas una conmoción cerebral** — Belle bromeó.

 **— Sí, es verdad —** Emma se rio entre dientes y miró al reloj, notando que en cuatro minutos tocarían el timbre — **Debería irme antes de que llegue tarde a clases.**

 **— Bien —** Belle asintió y abrazó a Emma rápidamente antes de ponerse de pie **— Nos vemos en Adm. Dime después cómo te va con la maldita.**

Emma rio y asintió ante la palabra que Belle había dicho, sabiendo que la morena rara vez maldecía — **Sí. Gracias, buena suerte con tus otras clases.**

Emma odiaba y disfrutaba el primer día de escuela y eso era bastante explicativo. La peor parte del día sería la cantidad de personas tratando de encontrar sus aulas. Tenían una tendencia a detenerla en los pasillos, sólo para dar la vuelta, o cortar camino. Y odiaba a los estudiantes de primer año, Dios los odiaba. Eran lo peor y eso era sólo porque eran los que la detenían y la obstruían del paso. A veces se disculpaban excesivamente, pero éstos eran generalmente eran los más humildes.

Ahora, para Emma, nada de eso era un problema. Sus primeros tres períodos fueron bastante fáciles de encontrar, teniendo en cuenta que había tenido los profesores el año anterior. Tras una nueva inspección, los únicos nuevos maestros que estaría teniendo eran la Sra. Mills y la nueva maestra de arte, la Sra. Boyd. Emma había estado, muchas veces, en la sala de arte, así que estaba segura de dónde estaba. En cuanto a la escritura literaria, ella no estaba muy segura, pero ella cruzaría ese puente cuando ella llegara allí.

El primer período fue un obstáculo. Examinaron el plan de estudios de la clase con el Sr. Booth, que ella tenía el año anterior para inglés, quien luego se presentó con la misma información que ya había aprendido. Luego procedieron con una auto-introducción antes de presentarse a la clase completamente. Fue más de un "giro a la persona sentada a tu lado, comparte tu nombre y un hecho, luego vuelve a presentarlos a la clase". Dios cómo Emma odiaba hacer eso. Y cómo odiaba que Killian estuviera sentado al lado suyo. Por lo tanto, ella a regañadientes compartió un hecho que ella pensó que sería bueno para que quedara como un tonto y, naturalmente, le dijo a la clase que él estaba enamorado de ella. Afortunadamente, todo el mundo lo tomo como una broma mientras el rodaba los ojos con las mejillas sonrojadas. Maldito bastardo. Debe haber mentido sobre no tener composición sólo para subestimarla y eso sólo le hizo odiarlo aún más.

En segundo período fue muy similar a la primera. Más rutinas de presentación personal. Más reglas de la clase y repasando el plan de estudios. Esta vez Killian se colocó un par de filas de distancia de ella. Emma sonrió mientras se había dado cuenta que él estaba junto a la muestra en el tablero frontal. Bueno. Emma no tiene que sentarse junto a él durante otra hora. Eso era suficiente. El Sr Spencer les había dado una prueba de repaso de lo que habían aprendido el año pasado y que casualmente tomó la última media hora de clase y pronto pudieron salir.

Tercer período se daba vueltas y Emma podía sentir un nudo en el estómago. El siguiente período era escritura literaria. Ella sabía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse por el momento, considerando que era el primer día y estaba bastante seguro de que el maestro terminaría obligándolos a, una vez más, a presentarse. Ella probablemente hablaría sobre sí misma para el resto del período. Pero eso no fue hasta una hora de después. En este momento era la clase de gimnasia y se vio obligada a sentarse en las gradas del único gimnasio de la escuela que parecía conveniente para la clase, a pesar de que parecía estar cayéndose a pedazos. ¿Por qué no se ocupó el gimnasio nuevo? Idiotas.

El señor Hurst había pasado la mitad de la clase hablando de lo que estarían haciendo y las directrices que tenían que seguir. Con el tiempo se desplaza hacia la flexión de brazos necesarios y las pruebas de sit-up, así como los pasos que necesitaba todo el mundo que tuvo que hacer en gimnasia. En lo personal, Emma pensó que era estúpida y deseó que fueran directamente a correr al aire libre alrededor de la pista. Correr siempre le aclaraba la mente, era por eso que tomó clases, ya que por lo general giraban en torno cardio fitness y aeróbic.

Había terminado por salir la voz del hombre, que sonaba como un zumbido, mientras sus ojos verdes buscaban el gimnasio. Frente a ellos había una segunda clase. No estaba segura de cuál era, pero Killian estaba allí, y actualmente le estaba haciendo ojitos. Ella frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada para mirar el reloj. Diez minutos para el termino de clases. Sentía mariposas, estaban haciendo una tormenta en su estómago. Se seguía girando y girando y se sentía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

Ella no tenía ninguna razón para sentirse mal. No eran más que rumores. Incluso gente como Belle pueden obtener una B de vez en cuando. De todos modos, ¿cómo era esta mujer? El papel salía señora, por lo que Emma estaba asumiendo que era mayor. Eso probablemente explica por qué es tan dura con las calificaciones. Estupendo. _Un viejo murciélago que probablemente me odiará,_ pensó.

Entonces sucedió. La campana sonó y el corazón de Emma se hundió. Se levantó de las gradas y se dirigió hacia la puerta, haciendo caso omiso de la forma en que Killian la llamaba. Emma apresuradamente se dirigió a la puerta, sólo para ser bloqueado por el gran número de idiotas que tratan de salir al mismo tiempo. Se detuvo y resopló, cediendo mientras se giraba hacia el chico detrás de ella.

 **— Hey —** dijo.

 **— ¿Qué?**

 **—¿Qué tienes ahora?**

 **— Escritura literaria. Tú lo sabes.**

 **— Oh, mierda. Sí** — Se mordió el labio inferior por un momento y sonrió. — **Buena suerte.**

 **— Sí ... —** Emma rodo los ojos una vez más y fue hacia la salida tan pronto como se había despejado. Luego fue prácticamente arrastrando los pies lo más lentamente posible a su siguiente clase. Estaba tan insegura ahora. Ambos parecían simpáticos con la idea de que la señora Mills fuera mi maestra y no era algo para celebrar. Casi contemplaba saltarse la clase, pero eso sería inútil. Por lo menos conocería a esta maestra, esta clase, una oportunidad. Si no le gustaba al final del día, cambiaría su horario.

Emma volvió por el pasillo donde harían inglés, con horario en la mano mientras miraba los números de clase. Sus ojos se posaron en la que coincide con los números en el papel. Exhalando lentamente, entró en el aula que encontró en medio camino. No había mucha gente aquí hasta ahora. Le hacía preguntarse exactamente cuánta gente no quería estar en la clase con esa mujer.

Tomando el labio inferior entre los dientes, se buscó un asiento en la parte posterior de la clase. Ella pensó que eran capaces de elegir sus propios asientos, ya que no había nada que dijera lo mismo. No le importaba. Eso significaba que podía mantenerse lejos de la mayoría de la gente. Ella disfrutó de la libertad del último asiento en una fila. La hacía sentir más aislada, a pesar de que todavía había toda una clase de personas delante de ella.

Emma levantó la vista hacia el reloj y se dio cuenta de que todavía le quedaba cerca de dos minutos para pasar el período de tiempo. Debió de haber llegado aquí más rápido de lo que pensaba. Se encoge mentalmente, miraba alrededor de la habitación con la esperanza de encontrar más información sobre la famosa maestra. No había fotos personales. No hay indicadores de cualquier cosa que pudiera mostrar su personalidad. Sólo la clase aburrida de costumbre sobre la materia de inglés y escritura. Sus ojos se centraron en la pared frontal. Se veía como dos placas blancas con una de las pizarras ubicadas entre ellos. Una de las pizarras blancas estaba escrita en cursiva _Señorita Mills._

Divertido, pensó Emma. En su agenda decía que era una señora o eso creía ella. Miró hacia abajo a la programación una vez más y finalmente notado que la mayoría de los nombres tenían realmente señora delante de él. Ella parpadeó. Extraño.

Debe haber sido un error de impresión o algo así. Así que tal vez no será una viejecita que entrará en el aula. Ahora que lo piensa, Emma no había visto realmente muchos profesores mayores alrededor. Sólo una o dos en las aulas de arriba y su profesor de matemáticas que está aquí abajo.

Y luego ella entró en la habitación, que estaba ahora en su mayoría llenó de estudiantes que habían estado hablando de sus clases hasta el momento. Pero Emma no les había prestado atención. Tenía los ojos clavados en la mujer de cabello castaño oscuro que apenas llegaba a sus hombros, ojos grandes y castaños que Emma juró que podía derretirse al verlos, y unos labios carnosos pintados de un tono profundo de carmesí. Emma podía llorar. Ese traje de pantalón que llevaba era simplemente del tipo apretado y una generosa blusa roja de seda con unos botones desabrochados y esa chaqueta negra de jet coincidía perfectamente con los pantalones, lo que dejaba suficiente vista de los tacones altos que llevaba.

Boca seca, Emma no podía apartar los ojos de esta hermosa mujer. Seguramente la belleza en persona ¿Cómo podría ser una perra esa maestra? De ninguna manera. Ella estaba ... Ella estaba tan ... caliente. No podía ser ella. Parecía muy joven. Tal vez sus amigos cometieron un error. Tal vez estaban pensando en otros Mills en esta escuela. No podía ser ella.

Dios no. No con ese trasero. Los ojos verdes de Emma se clavaron como pegamento en la parte posterior de su maestra mientras se daba vuelta hacia la pizarra. Esos pantalones le hicieron mucha justicia, abrazando la curva de su trasero que dejó poco a la imaginación. De repente, la rubia estaba pensando en cómo se vería Srta. Mills sin esos pantalones y qué tipo de ropa interior llevaba. ¿Pantaletas de abuelita? ¿Seda? ¿Satín? ¿Cordón? ¿Correa? Y ... oh, Dios. ¿Qué pasa si no llevaba nada?

 _¡Bleeeeeeeeeep!_

Entonces sonó la campana, casi haciendo que Emma se le caiga de su asiento mientras saltaba. Todos los malos pensamientos acerca de su maestra inmediatamente se esfumaron. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la señora Mills tenía un arqueó de ceja mientras miraba a la rubia.

 **— Lo siento ... —** dijo tímidamente, encogiéndose en su asiento con las mejillas ardiendo. Todos la miraban ahora.

 **— Efectivamente, espero que no esté en el espacio durante mi clase —** Srta. Mills habló y oh Dios, hizo que tuviera sensaciones en sus entrañas en su cuerpo. Su voz era tan atractiva y seductora. Era profunda y ronca en todas las buenas maneras. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir esta clase?

 **— Yo-yo no ...** — Emma quería darse una bofetada

 **— Bueno. Dígame su nombre —** miró hacia la lista que tenía frente a ella, o por lo que Emma asumió ya que no podía verla donde estaba.

 **— Emma. Emma Swan, quiero decir, Nolan —** la rubia mordió el interior de su mejilla, reprendiéndose por usar Swan. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a utilizar ese apellido. Era el nombre de la primera familia que la adoptaron. Eran amable con ella, eran, hasta que su madrastra quedo embarazada y la enviaron de vuelta. Pero ella disfrutaba de su tiempo con ellos y con el apellido que se le habían dado sería un recordatorio para sí misma. Por supuesto, amaba mucho a los Nolan's, pero prefería usar Swan, y como ninguna otra familia se preocupó por su apellido hasta ahora, ellos no la obligaron, sólo querían que fuera feliz.

La Srta. Mills arqueó de nuevo una de esas malditas cejas perfectamente bien arregladas con sus ojos chocolates deslizándose hacia el papel. **—Gracias, Srta. Nolan.**

 **— Swan. Por favor, llámame Swan, no Nolan. —** Emma se enfrentó.

 **— Muy bien, señorita Swan** — la rubia juró que podía ver un tic en la cara Srta. Mills, como si estuviera tratando de ocultar su diversión. Dios, conocía a esta mujer por menos de diez minutos y ya estaba obsesionada.

Mierda.

Después que la Sra. Mills había tomado la asistencia, empujó su asiento a un lado e hizo click al control de mando que sostenía.

 **— Como todos ustedes saben, soy Regina Mills, pero por favor, llámame Srta. Mills. Enseño inglés y escritura literaria aquí en la escuela —** ella sonrió a la clase, parecía un poco forzado, pero Emma no le importó, siguió mirando la forma en que su boca se movía con cada vocal.

 **— Por supuesto, como sabrán, están en escritura literaria. Estoy segura de que son muy conscientes de que este no es un curso obligatorio y si ustedes no pueden manejar el hecho de que me tomo bien en serio mis clases, entonces no será nada fácil para ustedes porque no es solo escribir palabras en un papel, es posible que deban hablar con su consejero y cambiar su horario. No toleraré sinvergüenzas y no daré crédito adicional. Deben tomar este curso en serio como lo harían con sus escritos —** La maestra se había colocado al otro lado de la habitación, luego volvió a mirar a los estudiantes una vez más y volvió a enfrentarse a los estudiantes **— Estoy seguro de que ustedes pueden haber oído algunos de sus compañeros que habían tomado con anterioridad la clase y que es difícil. En verdad, no lo es. Solo les pido que utilicen su imaginación a su plena capacidad. Soy voluble con respecto a gramática y la estructura de la oración, así que por favor revisen sus trabajos. Si no lo hacen, sólo se harán un daño en su grado.**

Emma se encontraba en el espacio cuando la maestra hablaba y lo que era de esperar. Pasaron el papel amarillo con el plan de estudios, era en parte los mismos requisitos y criterios que tuvo todas las demás clases. Al escuchar acerca de esto por cuarta vez en un día fue agotador y Emma se encontró mirando la boca Regina moviéndose. Después de pasar tanto tiempo allí, se dio cuenta de algunas cosas tales como la Srta. Mills tenían una cicatriz en el labio superior derecho o que se humedece los labios rojos con pocas frases que dice.

No fue hasta que a Emma le entregaron otro documento y eso hizo que le cortaran de su trance y decidió que era el momento de prestar atención de nuevo. Ella agarró el pedazo de papel y leyó lo que estaba impreso.

\- _Quisiera que su primera tarea sea un breve resumen de dos páginas de su verano. No se sienten inclinados a escribir alguna información sobre usted mismo en ella también. Me gustaría saber más._

Un estudiante levanta su mano **— ¿Esté trabajo tiene calificación?**

 **— No, no la tiene. Esta es una prueba para saber cómo están sus habilidades de escritura y creatividades. —** Entonces ella caminaba hacia Emma, y oh Dios, la rubia pensó fue atrapada en el espacio de nuevo. Pero entonces Regina se mueve hacia la derecha justo donde esta la mesa del profesor en una esquina del aula, que había sido casualmente justo al lado que el de la rubia.

Mierda.

Emma había tomado sin pensar el puesto de al lado del maestro, porque quería averiguar quién diablos era la que enseñaría. Contuvo el aliento, y luego exhaló, mirando a la Srta. Mills en el rabillo de su ojo.

La maestra morena había tomado una manzana de su escritorio, una perfecta, de color rojo oscuro. Al igual que sus labios. Luego se había llevado a cabo un pequeño recipiente que Emma sólo podía adivinar que era su almuerzo. Después de todo, el siguiente período era suyo, y los únicos períodos de almuerzo eran el cuarto y quinto.

 _Oh._

Ella sonrió para sí misma, con los ojos vagando sobre la hoja de papel en la mano. Era almuerzo abierto y era libre de hacer lo que ella deseara. Tal vez ella podría quedarse unos días y trabajar. Por supuesto, eso si la Srta. Mills le permitiera. No sabía mucho sobre ella todavía, pero ciertamente esperaba que no fuera demasiado estricta.

Suspirando para sí misma, Emma levantó la mirada hacia el reloj una vez más. Faltaban unos veinte minutos para el final de la clase. Realmente ella no quería tener que escribir en esos momentos, así que, en vez de eso, ella golpeó ligeramente en la superficie de su escritorio con el lápiz.

 **— Emma —** el sonido de su nombre fue un susurro molesto. La rubia alzó la vista para ver a la Srta. Mills mirando su lápiz, luego esos ojos cafés se elevaron hasta su rostro, lo que finalmente hizo caer el utensilio en la mesa.

 **— Lo siento.**

 **— Ponte a trabajar.**

Emma inclinó la cabeza y se quedó recta frente a ella. Quedo así. Se quedó tan dura, que estaba segura de que iba a estallar en llamas.

Luego oyó un suspiro detrás de ella, pero esta vez no levantó la vista, se inclinó y se arrastró a hacia su mochila para sacar un cuaderno limpio y abrirlo. Inmediatamente, llegó a escribir sobre el comienzo de su verano, sólo para hacer una pausa medio de un párrafo para echar una mirada a su maestra. Y el lápiz se dejó caer en el papel.

 ** _— Maldito calor._**

Se puso las gafas.

Regina Mills llevaba anteojos y eso era lo más seductor. No creía que la morena pudiera resultar más atractiva, pero la forma en ella tiró su grueso labio inferior mientras leía un papel delante de ella sólo causa que el corazón de Emma revoloteara.

Entonces los ojos marrones se encontraron con los ojos verdes.

Y esa maldita ceja que se arquea.

La rubia de inmediato volvió a su papel, cogió su lápiz, y volvió a la escritura. Y, oh Dios, ella juró que podía sentir a Regina _sonreír_ delante de ella. Pero no se atrevía a mirar mientras escribía en el papel tan rápido como su mano podía manejar. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la campana había sonado, anunciando que la clase terminara.

Emma no se movió.

Ella continuó sentada allí como cualquier otro estudiante en su aula, aparentemente tan rápido como pudieron, dejaron caer el trabajo terminado en la mesa. Probablemente querían llegar al almuerzo. Emma no le importaba. Ella no tenía dónde ir y almuerzo de la escuela no parecía apetitoso.

Hubo un ruido como una tapa se separaba de su recipiente. Ella alzó la mirada para observar furtivamente como la Srta. Mills comenzaba a preparar su almuerzo. Al parecer, ella comía en el aula. Interesante.

La maestra morena no hizo nada al respecto por la presencia de Emma. La rubia no hizo ningún plan para moverse, tampoco, porque ella siguió escribiendo en el papel sobre su verano.

 **— ¿Va a salir en cualquier momento, señorita Swan? —** esa voz ronca finalmente habló ante la presencia de Emma y ella tembló.

 **— Estaba a punto de terminar mi trabajo —** explicó rápidamente.

 **— Usted parece darse a conocer —** Su voz era casi un susurro.

 **— ¿Qué quiere decir? —** Emma se detuvo y dejó caer su lápiz para mirar al maestro, que ahora había estado masticando algo.

Después de unos momentos, ella respondió **— Primero, casi saltas de tu asiento al principio de la clase como un gato en una tormenta —** su frente se arqueó **— Y no creas que no me había dado cuenta de que me mirabas durante la mayor parte del tiempo. Habrías terminado esa tarea como el resto de tus compañeros si no hubieras estado haciendo eso.**

Emma se sonrojó ligeramente y miró el papel por un momento.

 **— Y ahora usted está aquí durante la hora del almuerzo y el trabajo pudo haber sido acabado durante el periodo de clase. Debo decir, Emma, mi primera impresión de usted no es la mejor** — Regina apuñaló un trozo de lo que parecía ser lechuga y sacó el tenedor del recipiente. — **Si continúas haciendo un hábito de esto, déjame decirte, este semestre será largo.**

 **— Lo siento** — murmuró en voz baja, sintiendo su corazón pesar mucho en su pecho **—Mire, voy a hacer esto y estaré fuera de aquí.**

 **— ¿Necesita un pase después de que haya terminado?** — ella preguntó, sacando una pequeña agenda con pases de atraso.

Emma sacudió la cabeza y el lápiz tocando en el papel una vez más. **— Tengo almuerzo abierto.**

 **— Ya veo —** la Srta. Mills guardo su agenda y envolvió delicadamente sus labios alrededor del tenedor, tirándolo mientras mascaba la hoja de lechuga.

La mirada de Emma hizo que casi llorara de lastima. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con ella? Esta era su maldita maestra. Supuso que no era exactamente ilegal sentirse atraída por su maestro. Los estudiantes siempre están aplastando a sus profesores. De todos modos, no es como si tuvieran una oportunidad.

Oh, dios, había muchas razones por las cuales no tenían una oportunidad. Esa mujer podría estar saliendo con alguien. Pero ella no tiene ningún anillo, por lo que Emma supuso que no estaba comprometida o casada. E incluso si ella estuviera soltera, Emma tenía poca o ninguna posibilidad. En primer lugar, estaba segura que la Srta. Mills era un cien por ciento hetero, y, en segundo lugar, ella nunca estaría con alguien de su edad. Ilógico.

 **— Usted me está mirando de nuevo, señorita Swan. ¿Debo conseguirle un puntero láser para virar su atención en otro lugar? Lo que sea que te haya fascinado, debería concentrarlo en su papel —** ella arqueó una ceja a una Emma ruborizada, había sido bastante incómodo que la atraparan una vez más.

 **— Lo siento ... —** , murmuró y volvió a su trabajo. Unos diez minutos más tarde, ella había terminado con la tarea, y la Srta. Mills parecía haber terminado su almuerzo. Emma se levantó y entregó la tarea, que había llegado a ser más largo de lo que había previsto.

 **— Gracias, disfrute de su almuerzo** — Regina le ofreció una suave sonrisa mientras tomaba el cuaderno y lo dejara frente a ella. Pronto, esas gafas estaban de nuevo en su lugar cuando empezó a leer los escritos de Emma.

 **— Gracias a usted también, y lo siento de nuevo por arruinar su almuerzo —** Emma suspiró suavemente y recogió sus pertenencias antes de salir corriendo del aula, completamente ajeno a la respuesta del **— No arruinó mi almuerzo —** detrás de ella.

* * *

 **— Por lo que veo, sobreviviste a su clase —** Belle rio, chocando contra su brazo juguetonamente a Emma cuando la rubia llegó al salón ADM y tomó el asiento al lado de su mejor amiga.

 **—Sí. No fue tan malo —** Emma se encogió de hombros **— Pensé que iba a ser vieja o algo así.**

 **— No, no lo es. Bueno, ella es. Ella tiene... casi cuarenta años. Nos dijo cuando estaba en su clase.**

 **— Joder —** Emma parpadeó y se quedó en la belleza con ojos incrédulos. **— Pensé que tenía como ... veinticinco o algo así.**

 **— Tiene treinta y siete.**

 **— Mierda —** murmuró la rubia. Regina era veinte años mayor que ella. Definitivamente había una burla de emociones que pasan por su mente en esos momentos y no era para nada bueno.

 **— ¿Qué pasa? —** Belle parpadeó, completamente ajeno.

Emma volvió hacia su amiga con la boca ligeramente abierta.

 **— ¿Emma?**

 **— Ella es ... —** se contrajo drásticamente los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio.

La morena junto a ella sólo podía fruncir el ceño y simpatizar con la situación, dándole golpecitos en la espalda. — Hey, ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

 **— Ella es tan** _ **atractiva** _ — Emma gimió tristemente — **Quiero decir ... mierda. Yo no podía dejar de mirarla y ella ... ella _se daba cuenta._**

 **—¿Qué? —** Belle parpadeó, y luego se echó a reír. Ella rio. Ella tuvo el valor de _reírse_.

 **— ¡¿Qué?! —** Emma levantó las manos, el puchero en sus labios sólo obligó a Belle a reírse violentamente.

No era un secreto para Belle o Ruby que Emma le gustara las mujeres. La apoyaron y se comprometieron a no decir nada. Sólo se rieron y bromearon ya que no eran de su tipo de todos modos. Ella las quería mucho por la comprensión, a diferencia de muchos de los amigos que tenía en su vida pasada.

 **— Si hubiera sabido que el tipo que buscabas era de una latina regia y zorra, te habría dicho que te gustaría —** Belle empezó a reír y se tapaba la boca para calmarse. Su maestro, el Sr. Glass, les había disparado varias miradas de advertencia.

 **— No creo que sea mi tipo exactamente. Quiero decir ... me gusta el pelo castaño y los ojos ... y, mierda, ella puede realmente sacar miradas con ese traje.**

 **— Espera hasta que lleve la falda de tubo —** en el momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca, Belle parecía como si se fuera a golpear.

 **— Espera. Ella viste ... Oh, Dios. Y las gafas. Y ... Ella va a ser mi fin, Belle. ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir este año?**

 **— No sé, Em. No tienes suerte —** ella se rio una vez más.

 **— Ella es veinte años mayor que yo —** Emma finalmente se dio cuenta una vez más, una mirada en blanco quedo en su rostro.

 **— Así que te gustan las mujeres mayores. ¿Cuál es el problema? —** Su amiga se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

 **— Creo que ... nada. No es que vaya suceder algo de todos modos —** Emma suspiró suavemente y jugó con uno de sus rizos rubios. — Maldita sea.

— **Debió gustarte mucho. Quiero decir, maldita sea, Em. La conoces desde hace una hora y has pasado una hora hablando de ella** — Belle parpadeó, completamente asombrada por la reacción de su amiga.

 **— Es probablemente sólo un pequeño enamoramiento. Es probable que sólo una pequeña atracción. Se me va a pasar pronto.**

 **— Lo vamos a ver —** Belle se encogió de hombros y se levantó de su escritorio. El resto de la clase había hecho lo mismo y se dirigió a la puerta.

 **— ¿Se terminó la clase? —**

 **— Te dije que habías estado hablando de ella durante una hora** — la morena se rio entre dientes — **Vamos, tenemos que llegar a la clase de arte.**

* * *

Después que terminara la clase de arte, Emma y Belle habían dejado la escuela para dirigirse hacia el restaurante de la abuela de Ruby, Granny's. Decidieron hacer una visita con su otra mejor amiga para ver cómo estaba y decirle acerca de su día. Ambas chicas sabían que se reirían y pedirían perdón por su tiempo en el infierno, pero faltaba un año y vivirán como yo. Bueno, eso era algo que había dicho Ruby a finales del año pasado después de su graduación.

Al abrir la puerta, Emma entró al restaurante de Granny's y sonrió más al ver a Ruby que había estado detrás del mostrador con aire aburrido. El café estaba vacío en su mayor parte a excepción de unos pocos estudiantes aquí y allá, disfrutando de una merienda después de la escuela.

 **— ¡Hey, mis chicas!** — Rubí se rio y atrajo a las dos adolescentes hacia el mostrador **— ¿Qué desean?**

 **— Lo de siempre —** Emma se encogió indiferentemente como Belle asintió, repitiendo lo mismo.

 **— Está bien. Necesitamos un té helado y un chocolate caliente con canela.**

Anotando la orden, Ruby se dirigió a recoger las bebidas. Muy pronto volvió con la orden, colocando cada copa frente a sus respectivos propietarios. La morena curvada se apoyó en el mostrador, en las tapas duras.

 **— Entonces, díganme, ¿Cómo fue su primer día del último año?**

 **— De mierda —** murmuró Emma, bebiendo de su cacao.

 **— Emma le gusta alguien —** Belle chilló de inmediato, incapaz de contener su emoción mientras rebotó en el taburete.

Los ojos de Ruby se abrieron con sorpresa mientras miraba a la rubia que ahora se había tratado de esconder su rubor con sus rizos de oro.

 **— ¿Em?**

 **— Maldita sea, Belle. ¿Por qué no puedes tener la boca cerrada?** — puso mala cara por un momento.

 **— ¿Quién es ella, Em? —** la camarera sonrió y miró a Belle, sabiendo que iba a soltar la sopa.

Belle sonrió y metió el brazo de Emma, que simplemente se quejó de un lenguaje profano, antes de hablar.

— **Es la señorita Mills —**

 **— ¿Quieres decir la perra atractiva que enseña inglés? —** Los ojos de Ruby se abrieron con sorpresa — **No sabía que te gustaran de ese tipo, Em.**

 **— Cállate —** Emma gruñó, mirando por encima a Belle.

 **— Ella dijo que no podía dejar de mirar su trasero —** La morena más joven sonrió, moviendo las cejas **— Emma habló de ella durante toda la clase de ADM.**

 **— Cállate —** El rubor en las mejillas de la rubia brotó más cuando Belle habló. **— ¡Sólo, cállate!**

 **— No, yo quiero oír más acerca de esa atracción de la vieja —** Ruby se mordió el labio rojo.

 **— ¡Ella no es vieja! —** Emma la defendió, eso hizo que sus mejillas enrojecieran más.

Eso hizo que sus dos amigos a arquearan una ceja **— ¿Por qué tan a la defensiva, Emm?**

 **— ¡Cállate! —** Ella se quejó y se levantó de su lugar, derribando el resto de su chocolate caliente antes de golpear el mostrador dejando dinero y salir.

 **— Creo que fuimos demasiado lejos —** Belle oyó decir eso a Ruby, que se limitó a reír.

 **— No, ella está solo avergonzada.**

Emma ignoró las disculpas de Belle y Ruby, ella rio mientras se encaminaba a su casa. Emma sabía que no debería haber dicho nada a Belle sobre su pequeño concurso de miradas con el culo Srta. Mills. Ella sabía que debió tener la boca sellada. Maldita sea, ahora van a burlarse de ella sobre eso. Es de esperar que sea esa pequeña atracción se le va a desaparecer pronto. Su lujuria acaba después de todo. Nada más que un deseo que ella sentía por lo la mayoría de las mujeres en general que encontraba atractiva. Poco sabía ella, estaría totalmente equivocada en las próximas semanas.

 **— ¡Emma! —** Mary Margaret la detuvo en seco a la rubia adolescente al entrar en el apartamento **— ¡Aquí estás! Estaba preocupada. Pensé que volverías a casa después de la escuela.**

 **— Lo siento, Mary Margaret. Fui a ver a Ruby —** se mordió el labio. — **Te mando un texto si lo hago de nuevo. Sólo quería hablarle de mi primer día. Ella quería saberlo.**

 **— Oh. Está bien, cariño. Mientras que estés bien —** La pequeña morena sonrió y abrazó a Emma por un momento **—¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día?**

 **— No estuvo tan malo** — Emma se encogió de hombros, evitando cualquier posible conversación sobre su clase de escritura literaria.

 **—¿Sí?**

Emma asintió y siguió a su madre adoptiva a la cocina. Ella se sentó en el mostrador en el taburete y le dijo acerca de su día comenzando con el primer período y lo molestoso que fue Killian, que también tuvo clases de arte junto con Belle y juguetonamente garabateaba cosas aleatorias entre sí durante la introducción del profesor. Eso obtuvo una mirada de desaprobación, pero al ver algunas de las imágenes tontas en el papel, se rio entre dientes.

* * *

Sit-up: Un ejercicio físico diseñado para fortalecer los músculos abdominales, en el que una persona se sienta desde una posición sin usar los brazos para apalancamiento.

Quise mantenerlo en inglés, ya que al traducirlo sonaba raro.

Trate lo mejor posible por mantener el capitulo original de inglés, como sabrán, el español es muy complejo, por tanto, son muchas las palabras que uno tiene que rebuscar o tratar de mantener la interpretación al texto en inglés.

Esté capitulo es largo, ya que fueron 18 páginas en Word, pero los siguientes no serán tan así. Las actualizaciones serán los sábados o domingos, si por alguna razón no pueda cumplir con los capítulos semanales, lo haré saber por intermedio de mi twitter que es /looveeparilla, puede que alguna semana falle, ya que los estudios o trabajos en la universidad son prioritarios.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como lo hice yo al traducirlo. Nos vemos la próxima semana.


	2. Second Day

Autora de esté fic RegalChromaggia69.

Nota abajo

* * *

— **De todos modos ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Pensé que habías dicho que no tenías Comp** **—** Emma estaba reposando en el escritorio de su primer periodo, en su segundo día de escuela. Tenía el honor de sentarse al lado de Killian con su continuo balbuceo de sobre su día de ayer, actuando como si a Emma realmente le importara eso. Finalmente, harta, ella lo interrumpió con la pregunta que tuvo ayer después de darse cuenta de que él, también, tenía composición con ella.

El moreno miró con una ceja alzada **—** **¿No te has dado cuenta? Mentí.**

— **Gran sorpresa** **—** Emma murmuró entre dientes, jugando con uno de sus lápices por inercia. En la actualidad, estaban escuchando al Sr. Booth seguir con las reglas del aula. Por supuesto, la mayoría empezaron hacer cualquier cosa, como su voz parecía tono monótono ya que nadie tenía sus teléfonos celulares durante la clase y todo era bla bla bla.

Emma estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida en ese entonces, sus ojos caían cada cierto tiempo. Fue toda una lucha para mantenerse despierta, y maldición, esperaba que pudiera. Se maldecía por quedarse hasta muy tarde la noche anterior, pero por la vida de ella, simplemente no podía quedarse dormida. Este día iba a ser largo.

— **Em** **—** esa voz hizo que la rubia saltara ligeramente de su asiento, luego lanzó dagas a la fuente.

— **¿Qué?** **—** espetó ella, intentando con todas sus fuerzas ignorar la risa que provenía de ese maldito arrogante y evitar patearle el culo y en las nueces.

Killian sonrió **—** **¿Cómo te fue con ...** _ **ella**_ **?**

— **¿Ella**? **—** Emma repite con confusión hasta que capta la pregunta. Estaba hablando de su cuarto período de clases. Y la mujer que enseñaba.

— **Oh. Uh, no estuvo tan mal. Apuesto a que ella me odia** — La rubia se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y hace garabatos con el lápiz sobre el papel de las reglas del salón, rezando para que no quisiera hurgar demasiado y hacer que se notara su estúpida y pequeña atracción hacía ella.

— **¿Qué has hecho?** — él arqueó una ceja — **Día número uno: Cabrear a la jefa. No es una buena idea.**

— **Casi. Soy una molestia y también fui sorprendida mirándola**

Killian sonrió. — **Tú también, ¿eh?**

Emma lo miró, casi había olvidado que había tomado una clase con la señorita Mills antes. No fue una sorpresa para ella saber que el probablemente había estado mirando fijamente a la profesora morena también. Y por alguna razón, algo se encrespó dentro de ella. No quería que nadie más mirara a la profesora de inglés de esa manera.

— **¿Qué quieres decir?** — dijo esas palabras entre dientes.

— **Yo no lo podía creer, tampoco** — él explicó. — **Cuando todo el mundo decía que era una perra, asumí que era fea y vieja o algo así. Por lo general, los maestros lo son, pero joder ... ella es joven y** _ **caliente**_ **.**

— **Sí, gracias por avisarme. Tanto tú como Belle parecían haber dejado ese pequeño insignificante detalle. Estaba preocupada de que ella fuera uno de esos maestros que odiaba a un estudiante al instante sin una razón.**

— **Al menos no tienes que preocuparte de que te odie por ninguna razón** — él se encogió de hombros y sonrió — **Ella me dio una detención antes y había una razón**.

—... **¿Por qué?** — Emma tenía miedo de preguntar. Estaba bastante segura de que pudo haber hecho, tras las nuevas revelaciones sobre Killian y su incapacidad para controlar sus partes colgantes unidos a él.

— **Toqué su trasero.**

Y Emma casi se lanza desde su escritorio a estrangular a ese hombre sentado a su lado. Se tranquilizó y trato de retener sus músculos serenos. — **Tú ... acosaste sexualmente a tu profesora?** — gruñó en voz baja, tratando de mantenerse lo más tranquilo posible.

— **¿Ha visto a su trasero?**

— **Eres un pervertido** — Emma puso los ojos en blanco y se apoyó en su silla. — **Un maldito pervertido.**

Él sonrió y movió las cejas hacia ella — **¿Alguien está celoso?**

Entonces, Emma tenía casi una fuerte palpitación en su corazón. Estaba segura de que iba a estallar alguna hernia allí mismo por sus palabras. ¿Lo sabía él? Mierda. Mierda mierda mierda mierda...

— **No te preocupes, hay suficiente Killian Jones para todas.**

Ella suspiro de alivio. Él estaba hablando de sí mismo. Pero por lo que había dicho, hizo que le lanzara una mirada deseando que su piel se quemara **—** **Como lo deseas**.

Él abrió la boca para hablar, pero el timbre lo interrumpió y Emma se levantó para seguir el resto de la clase a la puerta. Gracias a Dios que no se sentó junto a ella en la clase del Sr. Spencer, o ella tendría que escuchar _otro_ discurso sobre que él sería _"tan_ bueno" para ella. Era desagradable que estuviera perdiendo el tiempo con ella. Sólo deseaba que el siguiera adelante. Ella era una causa perdida y, a pesar de que no era _exactamente_ su amiga, ella sentía pena por él, solo por eso.

* * *

— **He leído sus trabajos el día de ayer y debo admitir que estoy impresionado con lo que vi** —La Srta. Mills sonrió hacia la clase mientras caminaba por la habitación con un montón de papeles en sus brazos. — **Me he tomado la libertad de hacer una nota en cada uno de sus trabajos. Ustedes pueden tomar unos minutos para echarles un vistazo antes de que yo los recoja.**

Ella comenzó a pasar los papeles a sus propietarios, la falda de tubo estrecho que llevaba hoy se apretó alrededor de su trasero cada vez que se movía o se inclinara. Emma sólo sabía esto porque ella había estado mirándola todo ese tiempo. Pareciera como si sus ojos estuvieran pegados con pegamento a dicho territorio prohibido y ella ciertamente esperaba que la Srta. Mills no se diera cuenta pronto ya que su mirada se encontraba en la parte trasera.

Desviando rápidamente su mirada antes de que la maestra la atrapara mirándola fijamente, se tomó el tiempo para mirar de nuevo en el aula. Hubo más asientos abiertos hoy, ya que parecía que el número de estudiantes había disminuido. Tal vez se asustaron sobre la advertencia de la Srta. Mills ayer y decidieron tomar su consejo y visitar con el consejero. Es una pena, pensó Emma, lo que se estaban perdiendo.

— **Emma —** escuchó su nombre usado por esa voz seductora de Regina y miró hacia arriba para ver un cuaderno que se le entregaba, ya que se olvidó de no arrancar las páginas antes de irse.

Vergüenza es lo que sintió, ella sonrió tímidamente y lo tomó, abriendo la tapa para poder ver la primera página. Sólo sus palabras estaban escritas en él. No fue hasta la última página que vio tinta roja formada en escritura cursiva en el espacio vacío debajo del final de sus palabras. Los leyó cuidadosamente, sonriendo a sí misma.

 _A pesar de su afinidad a ser conocido y algo perturbador, me encontré sorprendentemente con su habilidad que es impresionante. Sinceramente tengo que decir que eres uno de los mejores escritores jóvenes que he tenido el honor de leer. Por favor, continúen con el buen trabajo y hagan lo mejor que pueda. Veo que tienes una imaginación creativa. Úsala con sabiduría._

Emma volvió a leer un conjunto de palabras, sus ojos capturaron un corto fragmento en la parte inferior con lápiz. Seguía siendo el mismo cursivo con tinta roja. Se preguntó por qué demonios había cambiado. Con un encogimiento de hombros, leyó las palabras, casi riendo en voz alta.

 _PD: Me gustó especialmente la parte en la que casi encendió los pantalones de su madre adoptiva en llamas con un cohete de botella._

Ella es muy muy sádica. Emma se rio mentalmente ante aquella idea. No estaba del todo segura, pero una chica podía soñar. Cuando la rubia levanto la cabeza para ver si alguien más había terminado, se dio cuenta de la Srta. Mills de pie en la parte delantera de la habitación con los ojos clavados en Emma. Un escalofrió bajó por su espina dorsal cuando entraron en contacto visual. La rubia sólo podía ofrecer una sonrisa tímida, insegura de cómo poder salir de eso sin retorcerse ahí mismo. La profesora morena ofreció un pequeño tirón de los labios antes de dar un paso adelante.

— **Está bien, voy a recoger los trabajos y vamos a empezar con la lección de hoy.**

Emma durante la clase quedo con la mente puesta en esa nota. Ella sabía que era sólo una cosa que los maestros hacen. Ella no lo tomó personalmente como si fuera más especial que cualquier otra persona, pero maldita sea, seguro que lo sentía así. Eso aumentó totalmente su autoestima y ahora se sentía más segura que nunca que iba a pasar esta clase con éxito.

* * *

— **¿** **Ella escribió una carta de amor para ti en tu tarea?** — Ruby rio por teléfono mientras Emma se quitaba sus botas.

Era el final del día y Emma había decidido ir directamente a casa en vez de preocupar a Mary Margaret nuevamente. Olvidó su teléfono en el apartamento y no quería que la pobre morena se preocupase por ella.

Sin embargo, una vez más, ella había cometido el error de hablar con Belle acerca de la nota que dejo la Srta. Mills en su trabajo. Ella debería haber sabido que esa maldita rata de biblioteca iría a cotillear con Ruby, porque no eran diez minutos después de que llegó a casa y enviara un mensaje de texto a Ruby, tan así, que ella llamó en lugar de responder.

— **¿Supongo que hablaste con Belle?**

— **Sí. Entonces, ¿es cierto? ¿Qué ha dicho?**

— **Calma tus tetas, perversa. No era una carta de amor. Ella escribió una nota con respecto a nuestras habilidades de escritura al final de la tarea. Sólo dijo que era bastante bueno y que estaba impresionada** — Emma se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer sobre la cama con un suspiro.

Ella sólo podía sentir la sonrisa de Ruby por teléfono. — **Estoy segura de que no es lo único que le impresionará.**

— **¿Que se supone que significa eso?** — Emma se quejó.

— **Nada. No significa nada.**

Emma frunció el ceño ante su teléfono y cruzó los brazos, dejando el celular apoyado en su mejilla. — **Estás loca si crees que alguna vez podré conocerla así, joder, Rubes. Probablemente ni siquiera es gay.**

— **¡Eso no lo sabes!** **—** Ruby cantaba.

— **Voy a colgar.**

— **No, no lo harás.**

— **Está bien. Pero dejar de hablar de ella** — Emma suspiró y se puso de lado, mirando fijamente a la pared.

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Debido a que es estúpido y sin sentido. Sería diferente si fuera ella una estudiante, ¿Sabes? Al menos tendría una oportunidad.**

— **Por Dios, Em, relájate, sólo pasa algún tiempo con ella o algo así. ¿No dijiste que gastaste la mitad de tu almuerzo con ella?**

Emma frunció el ceño y se dio una patada mental. Ella cometió el error de hablar con Ruby anoche cuando la linda camarera morena le había enviado un mensaje de texto con una cara llena de ceños fruncidos. Habían hablado un poco más y ella eventualmente extrajo más información de ella sobre la Srta. Mills, más de lo que le había dicho a Belle.

— **Eso fue para terminar el trabajo y fue ayer. No puedo quedarme al azar. Pensaría que soy un bicho raro o algo así** — la rubia se dio vuelta en la cama.

Ruby reía entre dientes — **Espera hasta que llegue otro trabajo, tonta. Tal vez entonces se pueda. Quiero decir, ¿cómo funcionó la última vez?**

— **Se supone que tenía que hacerlo en clases** — murmuró — **Dudo que los próximos sean así, considerando que probablemente serán más largos y jodidos. No puedo quedarme en el almuerzo.**

— **Oh, vamos, Em** **—** Ruby sonrió burlonamente, y Emma pudo notarlo por la forma en que habló — **Ponte una excusa, como, que no puedes hacerlo en casa o algo así. Estoy segura de que te dejaría quedarte.**

— **Probablemente no. Dudo que ella quiera que la interrumpan en el almuerzo.**

— **Santa mierda, Emma. ¡Pon tu cabeza en el maldito juego!** **—** Ruby se quejó, luego murmuró una rápida disculpa después que se escuchó un grito riñéndola.

— **Tienes problemas con Granny, ya veo** — Emma rio.

— **Cállate** — Hubo un ruido y un clic antes de que Ruby volviera a hablar. — **Muy bien, ahora escúchame, mujer. Sé que sería raro, es como si no estuvieras trabajando en clase, ¿verdad? ¿Y sólo te quedas ahí y la molestas? ¿No?**

— **¿Sí?...**

— **Bueno, ¿Podría ser que accidentalmente pierdes la noción del tiempo o algo o tratas de terminar con tus pensamientos después de que suene el timbre?** — ella continuó.

— **¿Ya?...**

Hubo un largo e irritado suspiro — **¡Y voilà!**

— **Mira, Rubes, agradezco tu ayuda de conquista, pero sólo ha sido ¿Qué? ¿Dos días? Sólo tengo una atracción hacía ella ¿Bueno?**

— **Esta bien** — La palabra se extendió como si Ruby no la creyera.

— **Y, de todos modos, ¿Para qué estar sentado allí trabajando en mi trabajo? Solo hará que sea incómodo y que me de hambre.**

— **Lleva comida contigo. Que sea algo habitual. Pregunta si puedes almorzar o algo así. Que sea menos incómodo, y tal vez, tener un descanso para comer. Habla** **—** Ruby sugirió y Emma juró que ya no estaba hablando con su amiga.

— **Eh ... Bueno ...** — Ella chasqueó — **No sé, Ruby.**

— **Es sólo una sugerencia. Puedes probar, o algo así. Demonios, incluso puedo hacerte un almuerzo y puedes recogerlo por la mañana. Tengo algunas cosas que pueden durar hasta entonces.**

— **Mierda. Lo intentaré. Una vez. ¿Bueno? Voy a decirte para la próxima que tenga un trabajo.** Emma suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. No podía creer en lo que se estaba metiendo.

— **¡Genial! Me tengo que ir, porque Granny va a derribar la puerta si no saco mi trasero y vuelva al trabajo. Así que hablaré contigo más tarde. ¡Te Quiero!**

— **Te quiero también, adiós** — Emma se rio entre dientes y terminó la llamada, dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos.

La sugerencia de Ruby parecía bastante tentadora. No estaba segura de qué demonios estaba tratando de hacer. Ella incluso,sólo esperaría un par de semanas, o un mes, antes de poner a prueba este pequeño plan. Ella quiere asegurarse de que ella tiene razón y es sólo una atracción que sólo duraría unos días más. Si no, ella tendría que actuar, pero eso no está garantizado. Claro, probablemente se vería como la mascota de su maestra o alguna mierda, quedándose allí después de la clase para pasar la hora del almuerzo con ella.

Incluso hacer eso no la aseguraba nada. Probablemente, se arrastraría a la Srta. Mills y después ya no querría estar más cerca de ella. O incluso si no tenía un efecto negativo, estaba bastante segura de que no sería nada más que una relación de estudiante / maestro. Nada especial y nada emocionante.

Y por alguna razón, ese pensamiento sólo le hizo hundir su corazón. No quería pensar en eso ahora mismo. No quería pensar en ninguno de estos sentimientos extraños en este momento. Sólo estaban jodidos y sólo habían pasado dos días. Qué demonios.

* * *

Como les había dicho en el primer capítulo, esté sería más corto, también dije que actualizaría los sábados o domingos, pero como dije anteriormente, esté fue corto y quise actualizar antes, ya el próximo capítulo será más largo y será subido entre sábado o domingo, igual todo depende de lo que tenga durante la semana.

Este fic tiene 31 capítulos, ya me lo habían preguntado por MD en Twitter. /Looveeparilla

Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaran el tiempo de dejar algún comentario con respecto a esté fic, significa mucho para mí, ya que hay mucho esfuerzo. Ojalá dejaran comentarios las personas que lo leen para saber si de verdad está gustando y quiera que siga con él, ya que eso me motiva para poder seguir traduciendo.

Sin más, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

.


	3. Lunch Attempt 1

Nota abajo

* * *

Emma estaba segura de que Ruby se cagó los pantalones cuando recibió una llamada telefónica de la rubia después de un mes y medio de año escolar. Era temprano un jueves por la mañana cuando Emma decidió tener las agallas para hacerlo. Se les había asignado una nueva tarea de escritura una para hoy y también para mañana. Sería una casualidad probar la sugerencia de Ruby. Ella lo intentaría hoy, si pudiera quedarse sin que la Srta. Mills estuviera extrañada con su compañía, lo probaría el viernes.

Ruby había quedado sorprendida cuando recibió la llamada de hace pocos minutos por Emma. Ya que había pasado tanto tiempo, la camarera suponía que Emma había tenido razón y la pequeña atracción no había durado mucho. Pero ambas estaban equivocadas y Emma aún no podía despegar sus ojos del culo de la maestra de escritura literaria.

Por supuesto, Ruby había reprendido a Emma con varias preguntas, la mayoría consiste en por qué no la había llamado por los otros trabajos, pero la rubia le había dicho que ella todavía no confiaba en sus sentimientos de entonces. Pero ya que había sido tanto tiempo, decidió que sería mejor actuar ahora o nunca y perder el tiempo que podría ser utilizado probando en ese tonto plan.

Tonto, por supuesto que lo era. Era más que una tontería. Era totalmente ridículo. Pero aquí estaba pasando en ello.

Emma apenas oyó la pregunta que Mary Margaret gritó después que la rubia saliera corriendo de la casa. ¿Por qué estaba saliendo tan temprano? Se las arregló para dar una respuesta incoherente sobre recoger el almuerzo donde Ruby y continuó corriendo al restaurante.

Ella corrió todo el camino a Granny's, donde Ruby la estaba esperando, literalmente con una bolsa de papel marrón extendida de su mano. Le lanzó una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de volver a entrar y permitir que Emma se dirigiera a la escuela, metiendo la bolsa en su mochila.

Los tres primeros períodos parecían ir extremadamente lento y gimnasia era solo un paseo por el parque. Ella tuvo que correr y woow, ella corrió. Ella sentía que, si corría lo suficientemente rápido, el periodo terminaría luego. Pero estaba equivocada y el señor Hurst tuvo que detenerla antes de que se quemará por completo. La envió a caminar, en vez de correr, alrededor de la pista, lo que finalmente le hizo sudar en exceso bajo el sol.

Emma estaba enojada cuando llegó al vestuario de las chicas. Ella olía y no tenía tiempo suficiente para ducharse. Oh, genial. Esa fue su primera impresión y ella olía como si algo se hubiera arrastrado bajo sus brazos y hubiera muerto.

Ella hizo todo lo posible para enmascarar el olor con algunas húmedas toallas de papel y toneladas de desodorante, así como un perfume de manzana extraño que Mary Margaret le había conseguido para su cumpleaños.

En el momento en que ella se había limpiado, ya era tarde para ir a clases. Se maldijo a sí misma y le pidió al maestro de gimnasia un pase antes de dirigirse hacia el pasillo de inglés, con la cabeza colgada mientras entró avergonzada al aula.

La Srta. Mills estaba en su escritorio para entonces, mientras todos los demás estaban escribiendo en sus cuadernos. Ya habían empezado. Se acercó a la mesa del profesor, esbozó una tímida sonrisa y con una mano sostiene el pase.

Regina levantó la vista, sus gafas se deslizaron ligeramente por debajo del puente de la nariz mientras miraba a la rubia delante de ella. — **Agradable de que se una a nosotros, Emma.** — tomó el pase y lo puso sobre su escritorio. — **Le he dado tiempo a la clase para empezar a trabajar en la asignación que repartí el martes.**

Emma asintió cortésmente y tomó su asiento, sonriendo para sí misma. Llegar tarde le dio una ventaja. Tal vez tendría una excusa para quedarse después de clase para el almuerzo. Tal vez, sólo tal vez ...

Emma tomó su tiempo escribiendo, pensando en las palabras complejas que seguramente impresionaría a la señora Mills. Ella quería hacer lo menos posible sin que parezca un vago. Era difícil, la verdad. Sus ojos estaban constantemente en la morena, viendo como cada vez miraba alrededor del aula desde su computadora y Emma volvía a escribir.

Había hecho un párrafo y medio cuando sonó la campana. Su estómago hizo pequeñas volteretas mientras ella permanecía sentada, los otros estudiantes que salían a toda prisa para el almuerzo. Al igual que el primer día, la Srta. Mills no hizo comentarios. Sacó el mismo contenedor pequeño, Emma notaba que la miraba, y su tenedor apuñalaba la lechuga. Una ensalada. A ella le gusta comer saludable, pensó Emma con un movimiento en su nariz.

Antes de que el tenedor se elevara a esos deliciosos labios gruesos, la Srta. Mills se quedó mirando a Emma con una ceja arqueada. — **Esto será un hábito para usted, ¿Verdad? No hay necesidad de quedarse aquí, Emma. Lo sabes, ¿No? Tendrás tiempo mañana para trabajar en clases.**

— **Yo ... uh ...** — Emma tartamudeaba, sintiendo como si su cerebro estuviera a punto de no funcionar, si es que no lo ha hecho ya. No había pensado un segundo plan de respaldo en caso de que no funcionara este. Será un éxito seguro. Ruby dijo. Jódete, Ruby. _Jódete_.

La señorita Mills mantuvo la ceja levantada mientras miraba fijamente a Emma. Lentamente, ella trajo el tenedor directo a su boca y comió lo que estaba fuera de la misma.

— **¿** **Estás bien, Emma?**

— **N-no ... tiempo ... ninguno. No** — ella lo intentó, pero no parecía hacer sinapsis. Oh, Dios, ahora deseaba estar muerta.

Regina parpadeó levemente e inclinó la cabeza. — **Bueno, estoy feliz de que su escritura sea mucho más coherente que su discurso, querida.**

— **L-lo siento** — Emma miró hacia abajo donde estaba su mochila, el almuerzo que Ruby había hecho, casi se estaba cayendo. La señorita Mills debió haber notado su mirada, porque sus ojos se dirigieron a la mochila.

— **Emma, dime, ¿Por qué estás realmente aquí? Porque, claramente, usted no necesita trabajar en la tarea. Cada otro estudiante es capaz de terminarlo dentro de la clase y he visto lo que haces y sé que lo entregarías antes que los demás.**

— **Yo ...** — Emma trago saliva. Mierda. ¿Y si ya estaba atrapada en el acto? ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer? Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

— **¿Y** **Bien?** — Srta. Mills la quedó mirando, con los ojos entrecerrados, como Emma estaba sentada con la boca abierta.

Entonces ella lo soltó.

— **Yo no tengo a nadie que se siente conmigo en el almuerzo, mi amiga lo tiene en el cuarto período y hay demasiada gente, no tengo suficiente tiempo para caminar a mi casa a comer y volver y no me gusta el almuerzo escolar**. — exhaló. Todo era verdad, excepto por lo de caminar a casa. Ella no vive lejos de la escuela y tenía un montón de tiempo para comer y hacer lo que quería allí. Pero ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer? Tal vez hacer a la profesora más comprensiva.

La Srta. Mills miró con la boca abierta y los ojos un poco más grande que antes — **E-Emma ... no lo sabía. Si usted ha tenido ese problema, podría haber estado aquí antes.**

— **¿D-De verdad?** **—** Emma la miró con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Dios, esperaba que la señorita Mills no pudiera ver eso.

— ¡ **Por supuesto! Almuerzo sola, de todos modos, como usted ve. ¡Me gusta la compañía de vez en cuando!** — Ella le ofreció una sonrisa, suave y genuina. — **A decir verdad, yo no soy muy sociable. Es por eso que no voy a la sala de descanso de maestro. Lo gasto aquí.**

— **¿Si?** **—** Emma frunció el ceño ligeramente. Ella se agachó y sacó la bolsa de papel de su mochila antes de tomar una decisión audaz y movió su silla a los pocos pies al lado de la Srta. Mills. El perfume de la mujer era mucho más fuerte, un perfume sabroso, llenaba los sentidos de Emma y, oh Dios, era agradable. Le recordó a la sidra de manzana. Pero, de nuevo, eso podría ser su propio spray de cuerpo que ella prácticamente se ahogó antes.

Sus ojos vagaron sobre la mesa delante de ella. Al verlo de cerca como era de extraño, podía ver lo que había dicho contenedor. Sólo un poco de ensalada. No parecía mucho. Se sentó en su asiento y abrió la bolsa para ver qué demonios le había dado Ruby. Sacó un artículo envuelto en papel de aluminio, y luego otro. Con un parpadeo, miró dentro de la bolsa y se rió inesperadamente.

Por supuesto, Ruby haría eso.

 _Te hice queso a la parrilla, chica, y puse un extra en caso de que tu novia tenga hambre._

— **¿Que es tan gracioso?** — la Srta. Mills levantó la vista de su ensalada con el ceño fruncido.

— **N-nada. Sólo una nota que mi amiga me dio. Me preparó el almuerzo, pero parece que ella me dio un sándwich extra** — Emma dijo con indiferencia, con la esperanza de que sonara inocente. Se detuvo y miró a su maestra — **Hey ¿Eso es todo lo que tiene?**

— **¿** **Qué? ¿Esta ensalada**? — Ella asintió, y luego se encogió de hombros, mordisqueando una hoja. — **Trato de comer light. Si como una comida pesada, me enfermo, y enfermarme en medio de la clase no es una buena idea.**

— **Hm, supongo que no.** — Emma estuvo de acuerdo, luego se mordió el labio, con sus ojos verdes en el recipiente pequeño. — **Usted debe comer más que eso…** —, murmuró, esperando que la morena no la hubiera oído.

— **Pensé que eras mi estudiante** — La risa que provenía de esos ricos labios de la Srta. Mills hizo acelerar el ritmo cardíaco de Emma.

— **S-sí ... Pero ...** — ella se mordió el labio inferior y empujó el queso asado extra delante de Regina. — **Comer muy poco no es bueno, tampoco. Se podía desmayarse por falta de energía. Me ha pasado antes en una de mis casas de acogida.**

— **¿Oh?** — La voz de la Srta. Mills parecía haber tomado un tono de preocupación. Sus ojos marrones se reunieron con el verde de Emma que levantó la cabeza y asintió. No había tenido intención de deslizar eso exactamente. Era fácil de hablar con la maestra morena por alguna razón. Se sentía tan ... bien. A pesar de que todo el asunto era raro y que se estaba empezando a marear por todo lo que ha sucedido…Nada estaba pasando. No estaba sucediendo nada. Sólo estaban hablando. Un estudiante con un maestro.

Pero Emma continuó de todos modos. — **Sí. Algunas de esas casas de acogida ... algunas de estas 'familias' solo se llevaban a los niños adoptivos por un cheque de pago, ¿Sabe? Apenas nos mantenían alimentados, porque la mayor parte del dinero eran para las drogas que víveres para la casa. Tuvimos que racionar mucho en una de las casas. Viví en ese lugar durante unos seis años antes de que uno de los niños casi muriera de hambre. Fue llevado al hospital de nuestra escuela y se explicó todo y a esos malditos bastardos se los llevaron. Me tomó un año o dos antes de que me recompusiera de nuevo para poder comer como un niño apropiado debe** — Ella hizo una pausa y se sonrojó, había dicho algo que probablemente no debería haber dicho delante de un profesor. — **Lo siento por el lenguaje, Srta. Mills.**

Pero eso parecía haber sido la menor preocupación para la maestra. Sólo miró a Emma con una luz diferente. Sus ojos brillaban con lo que la rubia asumido que eran lágrimas. Ella frunció el ceño.

— **Así que esas historias, Emma, las que escribes ...**

— **Sí, son verdad** — Emma miró a su regazo, preguntándose cómo diablos entraron en una conversación tan profunda sobre su pasado.

— **Emma, si alguna vez necesitas a alguien con quien hablar ...** — dijo la Srta. Mills en voz baja, con una mano extendiéndose hacia adelante para agarrar a Emma.

La rubia levantó la vista, su brazo entero ahora estaba hormigueando por el contacto y casi la hizo retorcerse. Oh, Dios, ella esperaba que Regina no pudiera oír su corazón latiendo, porque esa cosa iba como una bomba de tiempo.

Miró directo a la maestra, con profundidad fijándose en aquellas piscinas encharcadas. Estaban llenos de algún tipo de comprensión. Era diferente. Se preguntó si había experimentado lo mismo, porque eso no era lástima en sus ojos. Todos los demás solían ser tan plásticos con sus emociones, diciéndole que lo sentían por lo que le había sucedido y que nunca debería haberle pasado. Eso es algo que les dicen a los niños. Pero ahora mismo, sentía que tenía algún tipo de conexión algo loca con su maestra sobre este tema doloroso. No era algo que le gustaba plantear y nunca le contó a nadie más sus historias.

Fue muy extraño cómo se sintió con la Srta. Mills. Era demasiado extraño y la sensación en su estómago le hacía doler. No sabía si vomitar o desmayarse.

Y entonces lo hizo, y por Dios, sólo él sabe por qué, se inclinó hacia adelante un poco. Sólo cerraba algo de distancia entre ellas y no estaba segura si la Srta. Mills lo había notado o no, ella sólo permanece allí con sus ojos fijos en Emma. Divertido, parecen ser más oscuros que hace apenas unos momentos.

Entonces sucedió. El timbre que indicaba que transcurría la mitad del período, que también alternaba almuerzos, sonó, sorprendiendo a las dos. La señorita Mills parpadeó mientras la parte trasera de su silla rodante se sacudía y golpeó el escritorio, mientras Emma estaba ahora en el suelo, retorciéndose para tomar su sándwich a la parrilla debajo del escritorio del profesor.

— **Mierda, odio ese timbre** — murmuró, tomando su asiento una vez más cuando finalmente recuperó su almuerzo. Emma entonces lo desenvolvió del papel de aluminio y sonrió. Todavía se sentía caliente.

— **Debería comer el otro mientras aún esté calient** **e** — le sugirió a su maestra, que se limitó a mirar fijamente a la rubia.

Emma también detuvo sus movimientos y miró a la morena con curiosidad. Bueno, quizás fingir que cualquier pequeño momento que no sucedió probablemente no era lo mejor ahora. Su maestra parece conflictiva entre golpearse o volverse loca. Emma no estaba muy segura, pero empujó el sándwich a la parrilla extra a sus manos.

— **Mire** , **ya sé ... De acuerdo ... No sé qué diablos pasó. El timbre sonó y fue un susto de mi ... Me refiero, mierda no por usted. No se vea tan conmocionada. Era simplemente el timbre** —Ella se movió por el alrededor ya que el timbre las había asustado, no estaba segura si era la mejor manera de llamar la atención.

Pero, por supuesto, la Srta. Mills probablemente pensó diferente, porque tomó el sándwich y lo puso en su escritorio. Pronto, los ojos oscuros miraban intensamente a Emma, penetrante y seria. — **¿Estás segura?**

— **Yeah, supongo** — Emma se encogió de hombros, sabiendo muy bien que probablemente habría besado a su maestra si no fuera por el timbre. Pero, la Srta. Mills no necesitaba saber eso. Era muy inapropiado. Y todavía estaba bastante segura de que la morena tampoco era de ese bando.

— **Solo debía…**

— **Debería comer eso antes de que se enfríe, tal vez le haga bien** — Emma por suerte, tomo una generosa mordida de su sándwich. Observó cómo su maestra abrió cuidadosamente el papel de aluminio y cogió el sándwich a la parrilla, luego lentamente lo acercó a su boca y tomó un bocado.

— **Espero que le guste el queso a la parrilla. Nunca le pregunte ...** — Emma se mordió el labio — **No quiero forzarle a comerlo, era extra después de todo, podría habérmelo comido yo o algo así ...**

— **Esta delicioso, gracias por compartirlo conmigo.** — La señorita Mills sonrió con cautela — **Sin embargo, debo admitir, que tienes razón, probablemente debería comer más que una ensalada.**

— **¿Por qué una ensalada?** — La curiosidad de la rubia parecía haberse alejado de ella.

La ceja de Regina se arqueó hacia ella, los orbes de chocolate vagando hacia el contenedor abandonado — **Supongo que es lo más rápido para hacer.**

— **Te gusta dormir también, ¿Eh?** — Emma se rió entre dientes y tomó otro bocado. — **Por lo general me salto el desayuno para dormir hasta tarde. Pero, hoy tenía que levantarme temprano** _ **y**_ **saltarme el desayuno nuevamente para recoger esto donde Ruby.**

— **¿Ruby?**

— **Sí, Ruby Lucas, se graduó el año pasado, creo que tomó su clase antes, o eso fue lo que me dijo** — se encogió de hombros y metió el resto de su queso asado en su boca.

— **Oh, sí, la señorita Lucas, me acuerdo de ella.**

La adolescente rió. — **Quiero decir, supongo que suena como ella, pero, maldición, ella le quedo genial el queso a la parrilla, ¿Verdad?**

— **¿Por qué le hizo el almuerzo?**

— **Oh. Pensé que sabía que trabajaba en el café de su abuela y me ofreció a hacerme el almuerzo porque ... Sí, ella me ofreció hacerme el almuerzo para que no tuviera que caminar mucho** — Emma se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, dándose patadas mentalmente por eso. Casi estropeó la maldita cubierta. Espero que la Srta. Mills no se sienta inclinada a hacer más preguntas.

— **Envíale mis saludos, ella hace un delicioso queso a la parrilla** — La morena sonrió y la rubia casi suspiró aliviada.

— **¿Tal vez pueda decirle que haga uno extra todos los días?** — Las palabras estaban fuera de la boca de Emma antes de darse cuenta y tan pronto como ella se dio cuenta, su mandíbula estaba cerrada.

Las palabras habían sorprendido a la Srta. Mills y ella juró que veía algo como agradecimiento en sus ojos y esta mirada como si todo fuera tan extraño para ella. Y, oh Dios, esa sonrisa débil en sus labios.

— **¿Realmente haría eso?**

— **S** **í. Entonces no tendría que preocuparse de levantarse cinco minutos extra para hacer comida de conejo y echarlo en un recipiente de plástico** — Ella se atrevió a seguir la conversación, asintiendo firmemente — **Y no me molesta levantarme diez minutos antes para recogerlo.**

— **Realmente** **no tienes que hacerlo, ¿Sabes? Esto no es muy apropiado.**

— **Oh, vamos, señorita Mills, es sólo el almuerzo** — Emma se mordió el labio y enrollo la hoja de aluminio antes de depositarla en la bolsa de papel marrón — **Mire, quiero decir, no tengo que quedarme aquí, está bien, en serio, puedo comer en otro lugar, afuera no es tan malo o en el pasillo o algo así.**

Entonces lo vio. Un destello de decepción en los ojos de la Srta. Mills. Una mirada de soledad, que parecía no ser tan extraña para la maestra morena. Y justo entonces y allí, Emma quería patearse. Ella ya jodió el primer día y no podría haber un segundo.

— **Como quiera, probablemente sería lo mejor.**

— **A menos que quiera que esté aquí** — Emma susurró suavemente y esperó por algún tipo de comentario negativo.

Pero se sorprendió por lo que la señora Mills había dicho a continuación — **Es bueno tener compañía.**

— **¿Sí?**

— **Mire, Emma, siéntase libre de hacer lo que desea, si decide no querer comer aquí, está bien, no me importa, si lo desea, no me opondré** — Sus palabras eran simples, pero hicieron que Emma se convirtiera en masa. Oh, Dios, esta mujer. Estaba bailando alrededor de sus sentimientos. Ella quería tanto su compañía, pero no quería parecer desesperada al respecto. No quería admitir que quería a alguien con quien almorzar, aunque estuviera en un silencio amigable.

— **Entonces me quedo mañana y puede que tenga un sándwich a la parrilla de nuevo** — Emma dijo simplemente, tratando de sacar esa sonrisa que se extiende a través de sus labios.

— **Si te sientes tan inclinada a hacerlo** — la señorita Mills le dio un breve asentimiento, aunque una ligera inclinación de labios le regaló — **Probablemente querrás preparar tus cosas, el timbre está a punto de sonar.**

Emma giró inmediatamente la cabeza para mirar el reloj de la puerta y, mierda, tenía razón. Había menos de un minuto hasta que sonó el timbre y su siguiente clase ya empezaría. Por supuesto, sería fácil llegar allí, pero la cantidad de estudiantes en el pasillo siempre bloqueaba su camino y hacía el viaje más largo, de lo que era realmente.

— **Sí. Debería ... Uh, nos vemos mañana, Srta. Mills** — La rubia le dió una pequeña sonrisa mientras arrojaba su mochila por encima del hombro y volvía a dejar la silla donde estaba antes. Luego recogió rápidamente la basura de su almuerzo y la arrojó a la papelera cuando salió.

— **Que tengas un buen día, Emma.**

— **¡Igualmente!**

Y en serio, ella tendría un buen día después de haber almorzado con su ahora profesora favorita. El resto del día se dedicaría exclusivamente a ella y pensando sobre lo que iban a hacer mañana. Sabía que ella sonreía como un idiota y simplemente no podía evitarlo. No había manera de detener su estado de ánimo, y poco sabía ella, que la señora Mills llevaba la misma sonrisa en los labios tan pronto como Emma le había deseado un buen día.

Emma acababa de llegar a su clase de ADM cuando sonó el timbre. Belle levantó la vista de su escritorio cuando la puerta se cerró y el señor Glass arqueó una ceja.  
— **En buen momento, Emma** — chasqueó la lengua — **Toma asiento, vamos a empezar.**

Emma asintió y rápidamente se dirigió a su lugar junto a Belle, quien de inmediato comenzó a reprenderla con preguntas susurradas. Uno de los cuales estaba preguntando dónde había estado.

— **Almorcé en mi cuarto periodo** — dijo ella, con una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios.

— **¿En realidad cogiste el consejo de Ruby?** — Belle levantó las cejas y apretó los labios para no reír — **¿En serio? ¿Cómo te fue?**

Emma se encogió de hombros y exhaló — **Ruby me dio un queso a la parrilla extra y ella puso una nota en la bolsa, diciéndome que hizo uno para mí 'novia'** — con ese recuerdo, la rubia rodó sus ojos.

— **¿De Verdad?** — su amiga morena se rio — **¿Qué hiciste?**

— **Le ofrecí a la Srta. Mills el queso y lo comió. ¿Sabías que todo lo que come es una porción pequeña de ensalada?** — Emma sacudió la cabeza.

Belle se quedó asombrada **—¿Le hiciste comer más que esa ensalada?**

— **Si ¿Y?**

— **Mierda, Em.**

— **¿Cuál** **es el problema?**

— **Todo el mundo piensa que ella es saludable porque todo lo que come es eso y algo de manzana, nunca la hemos visto con otra cosa, tal vez una galleta o dos, pero eso es todo** — El ratón de biblioteca sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír, empujando a Emma juguetonamente con su hombro.

— **Ella me dijo que simplemente no tiene suficiente tiempo en la mañana para hacer algo** — Ella sonrió, orgullosa de sí misma por conseguir esa clase de información de la profesora.

— **¿De verdad? Wow. La única vez que alguien le preguntó fue uno que en ese año tenía almuerzo en el cuarto período y estaba en quinto. Ella seguía comiendo ensalada y alguien le preguntó sobre eso. Sólo dijo que les gustaban y que eran lo más saludable** — Belle explicó, mirando a Emma con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Y en ese momento, Emma sintió como si hubiese logrado lo imposible — **Bueno, le dije que comiera queso a la parrilla y que voy a traer más mañana y no creo que le importe**.

Belle parpadeó — **¿En serio? ¿Estás segura de que estabas conversando con** _ **la**_ **Srta. Mills o fue algún impostor? Debido a que ella no… gusta…** _ **nunca**_ **, sea lo que sea. Ella come sola por alguna razón. Todo el mundo le tiene miedo, eso creo.**

— **Sí, es la correcta** **—** la rubia sonrió satisfecha — **Ella dijo que sólo comía sola porque no es realmente sociable o algo así, es su elección, pero le gusta mi compañía.**

— **¿** **Ella** _ **le gusta**_ **su compañía?**

— **Dios, no te sorprendas tanto ...** — gruñó suavemente — **Pero, sí, incluso lo dijo ella misma, por eso me dejó quedarme, estoy bastante segura, está sola** — Emma frunció el ceño, luego se detuvo y miró a Belle — **¿Tiene novio o algo así?**

— **No lo sé** — Belle se encogió de hombros, se congeló, y luego lanzó una sonrisa a Emma — **¿Vas a intentar ir por ese camino o algo así?**

— **Podría ser capaz de ir hacia ella** — Emma asintió — **Le conté una historia triste, que no tenía donde comer, ni nadie con quien sentarme, se sintió mal y me dejó quedarme.**

— **Definitivamente no estabas almorzando con la señorita Mills, quiero decir, esa mujer es una mujer dura** **—** Belle estaba en un estado de incredulidad ahora, incapaz de comprender lo que le decía su amiga. Emma estaba bastante segura de que rompió con una muralla del exterior de su maestra que nadie se atrevía a romper.

— **Tienes suerte, Em.**

— **S** **implemente no se lo digas a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?**

— **¿Por qué no?**

— **Porque no quiero que se burlen de mí ni de nada por el estilo, quiero decir ... Probablemente me parezco a la mascota de un maestro, o algo así, como si estuviera allí. Estoy bastante segura de que algunos de mis compañeros de clase piensan eso** — Ella hizo una pequeña mueca.

— **¿Puede Ruby ser una excepción?** — preguntó Belle, moviéndose ligeramente en su asiento.

— **De todas formas, le cuentas todo** —Emma miró fijamente a su amiga, recordando el primer día de escuela cuando la morena había dejado escapar la pequeña atracción por la Srta. Mills.

— **Bueno** — Belle sonrió y escribió algo en su cuaderno — **Tenemos trabajo.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **Es lo que tenemos. Fuiste distraída por una perra regia de nuevo.**

— **Cállate, Belle** — Emma jadeo y anotó la tarea, así, apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente antes de que el timbre sonara y despedir a la clase. — **Hey, ¿Qué hacemos en arte hoy?**

— **Creo que estamos haciendo algo con letras o palabras o lo que sea. Ser creativo con ellos** **—** Belle explicó mientras los dos amigos salían de la sala de ADM — **Creo que esa era su nombre, pero estoy segura de que se puede elegir alguna palabra al azar, también.**

— **Oh ...** **—** Emma sonrió, una idea apareció en su cabeza — **Gracias.**

— **Uh, ¿De nada?**

— **Sí, sí ...** **—** Y entonces Emma casi corrió a su próxima clase, dejando a Belle que la siguiera.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, estoy feliz que les agrade esta historia, todavía queda mucho por delante, pero cada capítulo es más tentador que el otro.

El próximo capitulo será el próximo sábado o domingo si o si, ya que en la semana estoy en periodo de examanes.

Espero sus comentarios. cómo les dije me dan motivación para seguir traduciendo.


	4. Lunch Attempt 2

**Teacher's Pet** by RegalChromaggia69

* * *

— **Hice arte** — Emma tiró de su mochila mientras recogía su silla para estar junto al escritorio de la Srta. Mills una vez más.

Era viernes, quinto período, y según lo prometido Emma había traído el queso a la parrilla adicional para dárselo a la Srta. Mills, mientras que ella permanecía después de clase otra vez con la excusa de intentar terminar su tarea.

El día anterior en la clase de arte, habían trabajado en hacer palabras creativas. Por supuesto, eligió el nombre de la Sra. Mills y utilizó lo mejor de su capacidad artística para perfeccionarlo. Cada lazo de palabras y cada vine que los estrechaba juntos hacían que Emma se sintiera orgullosa de su trabajo y esperaba que su maestra le gustara, considerando que lo había hecho sólo para ella.

— ¿ **Usted ha hecho arte? Felicitaciones, Emma** — Regina rió suavemente y cuidadosamente desempaquetó el queso asado, murmurando un _"gracias"_ antes de tomar un bocado de él.

— **Sí. En clases de arte que tuve ayer. Hice algo para usted** — La rubia adolescente sonrió con orgullo, sacando una gruesa pieza de pergamino a mano a la morena. En él eran las letras que componían _Srta. Mills_ y debajo de eso, en la esquina inferior derecha la firma de Emma, _E. Swan_.

— **Oh, wow, Emma ... Esto está muy,** _ **muy**_ **, muy bueno. Eres tan talentosa en arte como en la escritura** — ella sonrió y se movió para devolverlo, pero Emma negó con la cabeza.

— **No, es para usted.**

— **Gracias** — la sonrisa apreciativa de la morena era amplia y blanca, alcanzando sus ojos. — **Debería colgar esto en mi pared de arte estudiantil.**

— **¿** **Usted tiene una pared?** — Emma parpadeó, un aguijón de celos retorciéndose atravesó en ella de solo pensarlo. Quería que fuera especial, pero su trabajo estaría con los demás...

— **Creo que la pregunta que busca es si tengo el arte de otros estudiantes. Y la respuesta es no** — la sonrisa de la señorita Mills se desvaneció un poco cuando sacó una tachuela para colocar la nueva obra de arte en una cartulina que estaba en la pared junto a su escritorio. Los únicos otros artículos pegados al tablero eran un calendario y un papel que indicó el horario del día escolar.

— **¿** **Nadie le ha hecho algo? Pensé que la gente le hacía eso** —

— **Para** **sus maestros favoritos. Y, querida, déjame decirle que no soy favorito de nadie** — volvió a poner su silla en su sitio, con los ojos clavados en el queso a la parrilla parcialmente comido en su escritorio. Emma había notado el tono que había adoptado. Dios mío, estos estudiantes eran idiotas.

— **¿Por qué ... ¿por qué dices eso?**

— **Obviamente no soy sorda, Emma** — la Srta. Mills aún no había alejado sus ojos del sándwich. — **Me doy cuenta de que puedo ser una perra a veces. Sé que no le doy exactamente a todo el mundo una buena nota, pero tampoco voy a dejar que ellos obtengan calificaciones fáciles. Tienen que trabajar para ello. Pero no entienden eso y así mi clase gana una mala reputación** — suspiró suavemente — **Yo también podría poner un cartel en mi puerta de advertencia porque este maestro apesta y dar marcha atrás, ya que eso es lo que escucho a estos estudiantes decir. Como usted puede haber notado, el número de la clase cayó dramáticamente después del primer día. Después se dieron cuenta de quiénes eran.**

— **No puede estar tan segura. Tal vez no querían tomar esta clase. Qué se yo** — Emma se encogió de hombros, frunciendo el ceño ante la forma en que la voz de la Srta. Mills había caído increíblemente ahora, como si tuviera miedo de hablar de sus pensamientos. No era realmente su negocio de fisgonear en los sentimientos de su maestra y su vida personal, pero maldita sea, ella realmente quería darle un golpe a estos estudiantes que hacían sentir a Regina una mierda.

— **No** — Emma apenas oyó el comentario negativo. Se inclinó hacia delante ya que la Srta. Mills comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

— **La clase de escritura literaria de Booth creció. Durante la primera reunión tuvo que renunciar a su período de planificación para agregar otra clase. Mis estudiantes transferidos, Emma.**

— **¿** **Pero no se nos permite cambiar a los maestros?** — Emma frunció el ceño, preguntándose cómo demonios hubieron hecho eso. Por lo que ella sabía, las reglas estaban intactas.

— **Oh, querida Emma. Ellos tienen sus formas. Hopper es una presa fácil y cuando los estudiantes vienen a él exigiendo que quieren un maestro diferente, ya que no quieren fallar, bueno ...** — Ella se rió oscuramente.

— **Mierda** — murmuró.

— **El lenguaje, señorita Swan, ¿O ha olvidado que usted está hablando con un maestro?** — la Srta. Mills arqueó una ceja, pero la amenaza parecía haberse disipado de ella.

— **Lo siento…**

— **Está bien. Tengo que disculparme por decirle esto. No debería derramar mis quejas sobre mis estudiantes** — Ella ofreció una apretada y plástica sonrisa antes de volver a su queso a la parrilla, haciendo un moho de disgusto cuando la había encontrado fría.

Emma acababa de terminar su sándwich, así que, en su lugar, ella sólo observó a la Srta. Mills, pensamientos corriendo por su mente. ¿Para qué diablos la gente de esta escuela la tomó? Eran tan irrespetuosos, especialmente si permitieron un cambio de horario menor sólo para cambiar de maestros porque estaban demasiado asustados de un pequeño desafío. Los profesores de este lugar no parecían tan entusiasmados para venir a su defensa, tampoco. Emma no estaba muy segura de esos pensamientos, aunque no sabía exactamente todo. Pero era lo que ella concibió, esperaba que vinieran donde la Srta. Mills con queja de no tener suficiente espacio en sus clases debido a los traslados y echarle la culpa a ella por ser un profesor horrible.

Emma, por supuesto, siendo ella y teniendo esa atracción hacia la mujer, no veía una profesora tan horrible y, de hecho, era la mejor que tenía. La mujer puede, seguramente, ser dura en el aula a veces, pero ella estaba haciendo su trabajo cuando calificó las tareas. No era su culpa que los incompetentes que tomaban su clase no supieran escribir bien o eran demasiado perezosos para revisar sus papeles antes de entregarlos.

— **Está bien, la honestidad** — Emma se encogió de hombros y jugó con un mechón rubio que caía delante de su cara.

— **No lo es, Emma. Simplemente ...** — La Srta. Mills frunció las cejas perfectamente esculpidas — **Nunca me he abierto tanto antes con una persona. Supongo que es sólo porque no he hablado con alguien por más de cinco minutos.**

— **Entiendo lo que quiere decir, en realidad** — Emma confió cuidadosamente. — **Yo era así con muy pocas personas. Una vez, era muy joven, así que realmente no entendía que algunas cosas debían dejarse sin decir ... Quiero decir, no le estoy diciendo que no diga nada, pero ... Pero, eh, sí ... Entiendo cómo se debe sentir. A veces hay alguien con quien puedes hacer clic. Eso sucedió con Ruby y Belle cuando las conocí. En realidad, tomó un tiempo. Bueno, no demasiado tiempo ... Sólo quiero decir, que ... ya sabe, puede hacer clic y se vuelve fácil hablar con alguien después de saber que podrían ser buenos amigos. ¿Pensé que tendrías más amigos? Quiero decir ... Normalmente los maestros son amigos entre ellos siendo compañeros de trabajo y todo.**

— **Apenas** — la Srta Mills rió y negó con la cabeza, luego se detuvo — **Probablemente no debería estar diciendo esto, pero es más fácil hablar con usted.**

— **Lo sé. Es decir, yo** _ **no**_ **sé, pero lo** _ **hago**_ **.**

— **¿De qué demonios está hablando, señorita Swan?**

Emma sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, perdiendo por completo su línea de pensamientos — **Sé cómo se siente, es tan fácil de hablar, porque eso es lo que siento con usted. Tal vez sea porque tengo miedo de perder a mis amigos y simplemente no quiero hablar de las cosas profundas y personales que normalmente no envío de forma gratuita. Es ... no es que no me importe lo que piense de mí, porque lo hago. Realmente ... Y ... Oh, Dios, probablemente no debería haber dicho eso.**

— **Sé lo que quiere decir, Emma. Usted quiere confiar en alguien, pero simplemente no está seguro con quién. Estoy aquí y estoy dispuesta a escuchar y ... realmente lo estoy, querida. No quiero piense lo contrario. Yo disfruto bastante de la compañía y, de su escritura ...**

— **Sí** — Emma murmuró y se mordió el labio, interrumpiéndola — **Gracias. Lo aprecio. Simplemente no puedo hablar con Mary Margaret o David sobre eso ... Realmente no creo que quieran oír con respecto a ello. Quiero decir, supongo, no sé si quiere oírlo.**

— **No me importa, Emma** — La Srta. Mills sonrió con dulzura — **Eres una chica brillante y no debería cargarse con todas esas emociones reprimidas que tiene. No es bueno y eso realmente puede poner un freno a su vida.**

— **Y usted** — dijo Emma de repente, rompiendo el contacto visual que parecían haberse conectado hacía unos momentos. — **Si se siente obligado a hablar de sus sentimientos, por favor, hágalo, no me importa y, confía en mí, no voy a usar nada en su contra. Sé cómo se siente mantener las cosas por dentro y sólo puedo imaginar lo que usted ha ocultado debajo de todas esas capas de reina malvada.**

— **¿Reina malvada?** — sus cejas se arquearon nuevamente.

— **Mi amiga, Belle, ella siempre dice algo así por el estilo. ¿Tomó su clase, creo que el año pasado? ¿Belle French?** — Emma inclinó la cabeza y sonrió. — **Ella no significa ningún daño. A ella le caía bien, pero estaba un poco pasmada por recibir un B. Es un maldito ratón de biblioteca.**

— **La Srta French. Me acuerdo de ella. Era una de mis estudiantes más dedicados. Disfruté de su escritura** — La señora Mills asintió ligeramente y se arrastró a través de una pila de tareas en su escritorio.

— **Sí. Ella es condenadamente buena, pero ella dice que soy mejor. Yo no lo creo** — Emma arrugó la nariz ligeramente, recordando el cumplido que su amiga le había dicho antes en el año — **Tomo arte con ella, también. Ella es mucho mejor que yo.**

— **Eso es increíble** — la Srta. Mills arqueó una ceja, sus orbes de chocolate deslizándose sobre la obra de arte que Emma le había dado cuando había comenzado el almuerzo — **Eres condenadamente buena a medida de lo que puedo ver.**

— **Ella es cincuenta mil veces mejor** — Emma se encogió de hombros con indiferencia — **Digamos, vamos a empezar a dibujar retratos en una semana o dos y todavía necesito una foto. Uh ...** — hizo una pausa, cerrando la boca ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

— **¿Y usted? ¿A quién vas a usar, o es un autorretrato?**

— **Yo quería ...** — Emma se sonroja ligeramente y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento — **Quería dibujarla a usted.**

La tomó por sorpresa. La Srta. Mills abrió sus ojos ligeramente y Emma pensó que se veía tan adorable con esos labios ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa.

— **¿De Verdad?**

— **Quiero decir, si usted me deja. Todavía tengo que hacer una foto y siendo honesta, probablemente no funcionaría** — Emma se encogió de hombros y continuó ruborizándose — **Quiero decir ... Si le hace sentir incómoda...**

— **Yo…** **Está bien. Sólo ... me tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo** — entonces las comisuras de sus labios se tornaron hacia arriba, la sonrisa le robando el aire directamente de los pulmones a Emma.

— **Así que ¿No le importa si tomo una foto y dibujo esa preci ...Su cara**? — Emma se aclaró la garganta, tratando de recuperarse del desliz que casi había hecho.

— **Adelante, querida** — la Srta. Mills rió y observó a Emma sacando su celular, y luego dio unos pasos de distancia.

— **Está bien. Sonría.**

Y ella lo hizo. Y, oh Dios, esa sonrisa acaba de matar a Emma. Casi dejó caer su celular allí mismo, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se debilitaba. Tragando con fuerza, asintió con la cabeza y soltó un tirón, _"estuvo buena_ ", porque eso es todo lo que pudo hacer sin parecer un idiota. Esa mujer estaba sonriendo. Sus ojos iluminaban con un brillo casi desviado y, mierda, esa sonrisa era demasiado genuina.

Emma rompió la escena con un flash de su celular y la profesora parpadea después, la rubia se quedó con la captura en el celular y en su memoria para siempre.

— **Lo tengo** — susurró.

— **No Parpadee, ¿Verdad?**

— **No, eres perfecta** — Emma sonrió, pero inmediatamente cayó, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho — **Quiero decir, es perfecta. ¿Ve?** — luego le mostro su celular a la Srta. Mills para que viera la imagen.

— **Me veo como un zombi** — bromeó.

Emma sonrió con diversión, ya que, no, ella no se veía como un zombi, y sí, era perfecta. Pronto Emma guardo su celular en el bolsillo y murmuró agradecida.

— **Hey ¿Srta. Mills?**

— **Sí, ¿Emma?**

— **¿Qué hora es?** — la rubia frunció el ceño mirando al reloj encima de la puerta, sorprendida de que hubiera estado hasta más allá del quinto periodo que termino. Si el reloj no estuviera mintiendo, estaría a mediados del sexto período ahora y, joder, lo estaba perdiendo también. ¿Y cómo diablos no había oído el timbre? Y por qué diablos estaba la clase vacía, considerando que era sexto período.

— **Deben ser alrededor de las dos** — es la sexta hora.

— **Estoy perdiendo la clase de ADM** — Emma frunció el ceño, sin preocuparse exactamente de que hubiera faltado a la clase. Todo lo que el Sr. Glass hace es un zumbido sobre las palabras que aparecen desde su ordenador en un powerpoint, y luego se toma el resto del tiempo para hacer un "estudio" en el que todos hablaban entre sí. No era mucho lo que perdería en una clase, ya que ella nunca presta atención la mitad del tiempo y la materia estaba en línea, ya podría acceder a ellas fácilmente en casa.

— **Voy a darle un pase de salida** — la Srta. Mills respondió inmediatamente, agarrando la pequeña agenda que estaba en la esquina de su escritorio **—** **Usted ha dicho ADM, ¿Verdad?**

— **No tiene sentido ir** — se encogió de hombros — **Es decir, perdí la mitad de la clase y por lo general sólo repaso los apuntes en ese periodo de tiempo y no hago nada después. En el momento en que llegue allí, estaría haciendo eso.**

Tal vez si pudiera convencerla ...

— **Tiene que ir a clases, Emma. La oficina llamará a sus padres si falta.**

— **No lo voy a saltar. Y son bastante comprensivos. Todo lo que tengo que decir es que yo estaba hablando con usted** — Emma se encogió de hombros y jugó con un trozo de su cabello dorado — **¿Por qué no puedo simplemente quedarme? Por lo que se ve, no tiene clases.**

— **Es mi ... período de planificación** — la voz de la Srta Mills fue ronca y empujó la agenda lejos de ella.

A continuación, Emma entendió. Probablemente había perdido tantos estudiantes que tenía un período abierto que no estaba allí antes. Tal vez por eso no le importó la compañía para el almuerzo. Estaba sola durante dos horas.

— **¿** **Período de planificación?** — Emma arqueó una ceja — **Mire, yo he estado aquí casi la mitad de la clase, simplemente deje que me quede. Voy a ser buena y voy a ADM el lunes.**

— **Sólo por esta vez, Emma** — Los labios de la morena se torcieron, a pesar de la lucha que tenía su sonrisa queriendo salir.

— ¡ **Gracias!**

— **No tan rápido** — Ella se rió entre dientes.

— **Lo siento. El Sr. Glass es sólo ...** —Emma sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, cayendo de nuevo en su asiento. Ella no sabía cómo describir a ese hombre. Parecía como si él no quisiera estar allí la mitad del tiempo, y probablemente fue por eso que por lo general solo hablaba de notas en la pizarra antes de ir a su escritorio en la esquina de atrás.

— **¿** **Usted tiene el señor Glass?** — los ojos de la Srta Mills se abrieron bastante, tan así que Emma juró que iban a salirse de su cráneo.

— **¿Sí?**

— **Le puedo decir que está aquí. Él la va a poner** **presente** — rodó su silla a la computadora en la esquina de su escritorio, a continuación, cogió el teléfono que estaba junto a él. Marcó unas pocas teclas y lo dejo junto a su oreja a esperar.

Y Emma se preguntó qué demonios era eso.

— **Hola, ¿Sidney? ... Sí, es Regina. Tengo un estudiante suyo aquí conmigo ... Sí. Emma Swan ... Nolan** — la morena tenía esa sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios y parecían tan malvada, Emma no pudo evitar gemir suavemente por ese nuevo lado. Ella no tenía ni idea de qué tipo de relación estaba pasando entre los dos y, oh Dios, ella esperaba que no estuvieran saliendo porque eso confirmaría sus temores. Y joder. Emma no sabía si podía manejar esa verdad.

Ella apartó eso de sus pensamientos mientras la maestra morena hablaba por teléfono, su voz era aguda, a diferencia en cuando habla con Emma.

— **Le agradecería si pudiera dejar presente a la alumna... Sí, ella no va a volver... No se encuentra bien en estos momentos ... Sí, lo haré. Gracias. Adiós** — entonces el receptor volvió a su quehacer, cuando la señora Mills volvió a empujar su silla hacia Emma.

— **No debería decir esto, pero lo haré de todos modos. Dijo que iba a dejarla presente, incluso si usted no está en la clase. Por supuesto, siendo la excepción de que se encuentra enferma.**

— **¿De verdad?** — Emma quedo boquiabierta con la nueva información. ¿Qué tipo de control tenía sobre ese hombre? Deberían estar saliendo, si pudiera convencer fácilmente al hombre para que lo hiciera.

— **Sí, en serio** — la Srta. Mills sonrió y parecía tan orgullosa.

— **¿Es esto una invitación para alojarme durante el sexto período, ahora?**

— **No.**

— **Aw ...** — Emma se quejó en voz baja, pero la sonrisa en su rostro la delataba.

— **Usted todavía tiene que ir a clase a pesar del registro de asistencia. Debe pasar esa clase para poder graduarse, estoy segura de que sabes. No tome ventaja de esto** — ella le advirtió, cruzando los brazos firmemente sobre el suéter negro que llevaba.

La rubia asintió, sus dedos tamborileando sin pensar en sus muslos — **No lo haré. Prometo que no lo haré.**

— **Bueno** — Regina asintió y buscó entre los papeles de su escritorio. A Emma le encantaba que la mujer confiara tanto en ella.

Y luego las palabras salieron de la boca de Emma como diarrea y, oh Dios, ella deseó que su mente fuera más rápida que su boca. Y se alegraba de que las dos se hubieran convertido en algo parecido a los amigos porque estaba segura de que, si hacía esa pregunta a cualquier otro maestro, la enviarían a la oficina del señor Gold con una orden de detención.

— **¿Él es tu novio?**

— **¿Perdón?**

— **Como, ¿están saliendo? Quiero decir ... Parecías ...**

Y luego se ríe.

Y, mierda santa, que rico y melódico. Emma juró si podía grabar a la Srta. Mills reír y volver a repetirlo, nunca se cansaría.

— **No, querida. Él parece estar enamorado de mí por alguna extraña razón. Pero no es correspondido.**

Ella dijo eso.

Era como si estuviera preocupada por dejar que Emma pensara que tenía algo con el señor Glass. Pero de inmediato ella dijo eso.

— **Pero no se lo digas a nadie. Aunque, estoy bastante segura de que la mayoría lo sabe ... así que supongo que no importaba exactamente** — Ella rápidamente se metió en los pensamientos de Emma — **No quiero que los estudiantes lo molesten por eso. Probablemente es bastante difícil ya que ... me he reído en su cara ...** — frunció el ceño, una expresión de culpabilidad en su rostro, pero sólo duró un momento antes de que su rostro se convirtiera en piedra.

— **No. Confié en mí** — Emma dijo, con un tono tan ligero y aireado, esperaba que no la distanciara.

— **Gracias** — a señorita Mills exhaló un suspiro que Emma estaba segura de que no sabía que había estado sosteniendo — **Mantén esto confidencial, le está haciendo un favor.**

— **Y a usted también. Me está alejando de su clase aburrida. No quiero sonar como una perra ... o cualquier cosa, pero, es como si él no quisiera estar allí.**

— **Probablemente no quiera** — Y eso es todo lo que dijo antes de apartarse del tema. — **Lo más probable es que esté terminando. La campana está a punto de sonar y es fácil de llegar a la sala de arte** — La señora Mills le dio una sonrisa, ganándosela una vez más antes de levantarse, mientras sus pantalones de color beige oscuro se apretaban alrededor de sus muslos mientras se levantaba — **Solo** **un pasillo, llegarás más rápido.**

— **Gracias** — Emma se paró también con su mochila, gruñendo por el peso de la misma. Rápidamente tomó el pequeño pase que la maestra le había dado y sonrió — **Gracias.**

— **Ya lo has dicho, querida** — Regina rió melódicamente y siguió a Emma hacia la puerta — **Ve a** **delante, antes de que suene la campana. Es el sexto, va a ver una gran multitud aquí pronto** — Instó, una suave mano toca el hombro de Emma.

Estaba segura de que la Srta. Mills había sentido el escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo desde ese solo toque, y Dios, esperaba que solo fuera un escalofrío. Era bastante corriente ...

— **Que tenga un buen día, Emma. Nos vemos el lunes.**

— **Gracias** — Emma asintió y esa sonrisa, igual que ayer, no pudo ser ayudada mientras salía por la puerta y entraba en el desolado vestíbulo, pero se detuvo, volteo y miró a Regina, que ahora estaba de pie frente a la puerta, sosteniéndola abierta contra la pared. Ella le lanzó una mirada confusa, pero Emma simplemente sonrió más ampliamente y agitó la mano.

— **Tenga un buen fin de semana, señorita Mills** — Entonces ella corrió cuando sonó el timbre, pero no iba a vencer el tráfico en el pasillo, pero eso no le importó tanto. La sonrisa en el rostro de la profesora de inglés acaba de hacer su día.

* * *

— **¿Dónde diablos estabas?** — Belle inmediatamente confrontó a Emma cuando la rubia tomó su lugar en la sala de arte — **El señor Glass estaba muy aburrido y no tenía a nadie con quien hablar.**

— **Lo siento** — Emma entre dientes se le escapó una risa suave de sus labios — **No oí el timbre y terminé quedándome en la sala de la Sra. Mills a mitad del período.**

— **¿Ella llamó al Sr. Glass?**

— **Sí.**

Belle sonrió — ¡ **Lo sabía! Le oí decir su nombre, pero estaba muy tranquilo, aparte estaba todo el mundo hablando. ¿Dijo que te iba a dejar presente?**

— **La** **Srta. Mills le convenció, supongo** — Emma sonrió, sabiendo que eso fue lo que hizo.

— **Ya que él está enamorado de ella** — Belle expresó ese conocimiento a su amiga.

— **¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

— **Todo el mundo sabe, pero nadie dice nada. Es decir, no creo que** _ **todo el mundo**_ **. Sin embargo, las personas lo han visto cuando hablan, está claro. Haría cualquier cosa que ella dijera.**

— **Ella no le corresponde** — la rubia lo soltó.

Belle se rió y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo cuando el timbre sonó, indicando el comienzo de la clase. Ella le dio un codazo a sabiendas a Emma — **Si lo sé.**

— **Por supuesto que sí ...** — La rubia entre dientes, haciendo lo mismo con su propio libro de dibujo. Lo abrió a donde lo había dejado ayer, una práctica de pequeños objetos y escenas utilizando el método de la cuadrícula.

— **Oh, Em** — la voz a su lado habló de repente — **¿Tienes la imagen?**

— **Sí.**

— **¿Dejó que lo hicieras?**

— **Si,**

— **¡Cuéntame!**

— **No.**

— **¿Por qué no?**

— **Belle. Cállate.**

— **No, dime.**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Quiero saber su reacción.**

— **Belle.**

— **Venga…**

— **Cállate.**

— **Por favor.**

— **No.**

— **Si me lo cuentas, me callo.**

— **Bien…** — Emma gimió y la fulminó por la persistencia de su amiga. ¿Por qué diablos Belle era tan curiosa? Deseaba que Ruby estuviera aquí alguna vez, de modo que la pequeña morena cerrara la boca. Con un movimiento de cabeza, susurró— **Ella estaba sorprendida, pero no le importó.**

— **¿Sorprendida?** — Belle ladeó la cabeza, haciendo una pausa su trabajo — **¿Cómo es eso?**

— **No lo sé** — la rubia se encogió de hombros y sacó su celular, escondiéndolo debajo de la mesa. Ella empujó Belle con su pierna y sonrió, la imagen de la señora Mills en su teléfono apareció.

— **Nunca la he visto sonreír de esa manera.**

— **Probablemente sea su sonrisa para la cámara** — Emma se encogió de hombros — **Ella sabía que yo estaba dibujándola.**

— **Le tendré que poner el celular lejos, Emma** — La maestra, la Sra. Boyd, había hablado mientras pasaba junto a la mesa de las das amigos.

— **Lo siento, Sra. Boyd ...** — Emma murmuró y metió rápidamente el dispositivo en su bolsillo. No fue hasta que la rubia maestra se alejó de ella y le dio un puñetazo al brazo de su amiga riendo.

— **Cállate.**

— **Apuesto que la tendrás como fondo de pantalla a final de semestre.**

— **No, no lo haré.**

— **Está bien ...** — Belle dijo eso con una sonrisa de complicidad en los labios.

— **Te odio** — Emma murmuró, volviendo a su asignación.

Belle rió entre dientes y gimoteó tranquilamente antes de hacer lo mismo — **No, no lo haces.**

* * *

— ¡ **Ella tiene su foto!** — Belle chilló, corriendo hacia el mostrador donde Ruby estaba sirviendo a un caballero mayor. La lánguida morena miró hacia arriba, los ojos oscuros se ensancharon de sorpresa ante el repentino estallido de su amiga. Entonces sonrió, sabiendo que y de quién estaban hablando…

Emma había caminado con dificultad detrás de Belle, refunfuñando sobre cuántas maneras podía matar y deshacerse de sus dos amigas.

— **Mira a la aguafiestas de allá** — Ruby hinchó el labio inferior para burlarse de la rubia mientras se deslizaba sobre uno de los taburetes. — **¡Vamos, Em, aligérate!** — La camarera deslizó una taza de cacao caliente de canela delante de ella y un té helado delante de Belle que había ocupado el lugar junto a la rubia.

— **Cállense las dos** — Ella se quejó y se volvió a Belle — **Te dije que no le contaras.**

— **Lo haré cuando me cuentes sobre esa foto en tu teléfono** — Ruby sonrió, mientras que la otra amiga morena de Emma se encogía de hombros.

— **Es para un proyecto de arte.**

— **Claro que lo es.**

— **En realidad lo es …** — Belle rió — **La única razón por la que sé a quién iba a ser, y es porque se sienta a mi lado.**

Emma le lanzó una mirada, luego alzó la vista a Ruby, que arqueó una ceja — **La estoy dibujando. Ella accedió a dejarme usar su rostro.**

— **Ajá ...** — Ruby se lamió los labios y se inclinó sobre sus codos — **¿Le gustó el queso a la parrilla?**

— **Estaba helado** — Emma murmuró.

— **¡Cállate!** — Ella golpeó la rubia con un paño de cocina, sólo para rodar los ojos cuando alguien la llamó — **Volveré, cuéntame los chismes jugosos cuando vuelva.**

— **Ustedes dos me están volviendo loca. Desde que te dije ...** — Emma movió la cabeza — **¿Por qué siempre se burlan de eso?**

— **No lo hacemos** — Belle frunció el ceño — **Pensé que lo estabas tomandolo mejor sobre esto.**

Emma se encogió de hombros y jugó con la humeante taza de cacao frente a ella — **Bueno, no, no debería haberles dicho, por eso no comparto mis malditos sentimientos.**

— **¿Qué diablos hiciste?** — Ruby levantó ambas manos en el aire defensivamente mientras se dirigía hacia sus amigos — **¿Qué pasa, rubia?**

— **¡** **Ustedes no son más que una constante burla,solo por estar enamorada de mí profesora y simplemente no se detendrán! Me siento como una mierda cuando lo hacen…**

— **Mira, niña, no queremos hacerte daño** — Ruby puso el mismo ceño que Belle. Ella tomó el taburete junto a Emma y envolvió su brazo alrededor de sus hombros — **Nunca te has enamorado, o por lo menos no nos has dicho antes ... Hacemos esto, ¿Sabes? Fastidiar cuando tenemos pequeños deslices con alguien.**

— **Sí, pero siguen empujándome hacia ella como si algo fuera a suceder y no es así** — Emma finalmente murmuró, mirando fríamente el cacao como si fuera el enemigo.

— **Nosotras pensamos que esto era lo que querías. Estamos apoyando tus avances, Emma. Es decir ... nunca te he visto con alguien antes** — Ruby continuó con su voz ligera y simpática — **Podemos retroceder si eso es lo que quieres.**

— **Eso sería lo correcto** — Emma apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos cruzados.

— **¿Todavía irás a comer con ella?** — Belle preguntó en voz baja.

A Emma le tomó un momento responder a esa pregunta. Ya no estaba segura de si debía hacerlo. No tenía sentido. Al principio almorzó con la Srta. Mills porque quería tener su oportunidad. Pero ahora, no estaba tan segura. Era inútil intentar lo que ella quería y era agotador la manera en que sus amigas fueran tan optimistas sobre ello. Esta mujer era veinte años mayor que ella y evidentemente no estaba interesada.

Pero, por otro lado, Emma no podía dejar a la Srta. Mills sola almorzando sin una buena razón. Las dos conectaron de una manera que era correcta y no hacían nada incómodo. La profesora de inglés sería un buen amigo, o lo que se consideraba un amigo entre un estudiante y un maestro. Así que respondió honestamente.

— **Sí.**

— **¿De verdad?** — Ruby levantó las cejas. Ella pensó que Emma contestaría un no.

La rubia asintió — **Sí. No puedo dejarla sola en el almuerzo. No es correcto. De todos modos, ella sigue siendo fantástica, incluso si no puedo conseguir algo más.**

— **¿Te has rendido tan pronto?** — preguntó Belle en voz baja.

Entonces Emma se quedó mirándola.

— **No lo sé** — ella respondió con honestidad, y sí, ella no lo sabía. Todavía podía intentarlo, pero por ahora, ese no sería su objetivo principal. Simplemente pasaría tiempo con la Srta. Mills y ser la persona con la que habla. Estaría bien eso, se dijo.

— ¡ **Ruby! ¡Pon tu culo de nuevo al trabajo y deja los chismes!** — Granny gritó desde el otro lado del taburete cuando vio a su nieta.

— **¡Dame un segundo!** — Ruby se quejó y volvió a Emma mientras se deslizaba del asiento. Una mano se abrió paso en su espalda — **No te rindas** — susurró antes de ir a reanudar su trabajo.

— **Me gustaría brindar por eso** — Emma levantó la taza en broma, chocando con el vidrio de Belle antes de derribar el cacao tibio. Su teléfono sonó justo cuando ponía la taza en la mesa, lo que la hizo gemir y sacarlo.

— **Es Mary Margaret. Me tengo que ir.**

— **Oh, está bien** — Belle asintió y le pasó un brazo alrededor de su amiga — **¿Hablaré contigo más tarde?**

— **Sí** — Emma asintió y pagó su cocoa antes de salir del restaurante, con el pulgar vagando por su celular al responder de nuevo a su madre adoptiva.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me agrada saber que van tomando cariño a la historia.

Sigo en periodo de exámenes, por tanto, estaré subiendo nuevo capítulo el próximo domingo.

Sigan comentando, como digo siempre, me dan ánimos de seguir traduciendo.


	5. Come Monday

**Teacher's Pet** by RegalChromaggia69

* * *

El fin de semana que paso fue agonizante. Por primera vez en años, Emma Swan sólo quería volver a la escuela. Esa maldita profesora morena estaba en sus pensamientos durante la mayor parte del fin de semana y no podía esperar a ver el rostro sonriente de esa mujer en persona en vez de mirar fijamente a su teléfono móvil durante horas y horas.

David la había sorprendido mirando la pequeña pantalla durante una hora seguida, mientras se sentaban a ver uno de sus programas de televisión favoritos los viernes por la noche. Por supuesto, Emma pensó que él volvería a confrontarla una vez más por los mensajes de texto y por mirar la pantalla durante demasiado tiempo y, por ende, dejaba ese maldito dispositivo en su dormitorio durante ese rato. Ella temió durante unos minutos cuando él se acercó y de inmediato dejó la pantalla en negro. Oh Dios, esperaba que él no tomara su teléfono. Porque, mierda, tenía la foto de la Srta. Mills allí. Y no había manera de salir de ahí. Era inevitable.

Belle estaría riéndose a culo suelto en ese momento, estaba segura, porque Emma no podía durar más de cinco minutos a llegar a casa para cambiar su pantalla de fondo. Claro, era espeluznante y un poco acosador, pero ella no podía evitarlo. Esa mujer era tan deslumbrante y perfecta, y sólo hacía que su teléfono tuviera precio. De todos modos, era sólo por el fin de semana así que ella no tenía que seguir entrando a su álbum de fotos para encontrarla.

Y ahora David tenía su teléfono en la mano, pero no presionando el botón para desbloquearlo. Emma gritaba en voz baja groserías en su cabeza, con la esperanza de que cualquier ser superior hiciera algo para que no fisgoneara nada en su teléfono. Porque tan pronto como lo encendiera, vería la pantalla. Y la pantalla no era más que el rostro sonriente de su maestra de escritura literaria con esos grandes ojos marrones y esos labios rojos perfectos y gruesos. O bien preguntaría quién demonios era ella o sabría inmediatamente si es que se había familiarizado con ella. Era una ciudad muy pequeña, después de todo. Principalmente, porque casi todo el mundo se conocía. Pero, todavía habría una pequeña posibilidad de que no supiera quién era, pero maldita sea, probablemente se preguntaría por qué demonios su hija adolescente tenía una foto de una mujer de mediana edad en su pantalla.

Probablemente tendría una aneurisma cerebral por solo ese hecho y estaría en el suelo retorciéndose. Esperemos que nunca se atreva a espiar en su celular.

Pero no lo hizo. Sólo lo sostuvo en su mano y le dirigió una mirada severa, o al menos trató de hacerlo. Él nunca dominó realmente eso todavía.

— **Emma, ¿Qué es lo que te he dicho acerca de pasar demasiado tiempo en el teléfono? Podrías quedar ciega por estar mirando esta cosa** — amenazó, sacudiendo el celular de Emma en el aire.

La rubia se limitó a mirar su mano, pegada al smartphone negro **—** **Lo siento ...** — murmuró. — **Graham estaba enviando un mensaje de texto y no he podido hablar con él hace un tiempo, vendrá en un par de meses tan pronto se compre el coche.**

Y eso no era todo mentira. Porque, sí, que había estado enviando mensajes de texto a Graham, pero eso fue hace una hora, y sí, él iba a venir en un par de meses. Y entonces, como para apoyar su explicación, el teléfono sonó.

— **¿Ves?**

— **Bueno** — suspiró y se rindió, entregando el teléfono a su hija — **Simplemente no estés mucho rato con eso. Mary Margaret volverá pronto con la cena y sabes que a ella no le gusta los aparatos en la mesa.**

— **Lo sé** — Emma suspiró, deslizó su dedo sobre la pantalla para ver el mensaje.

— **Voy al baño** — él anunció, inclinándose para darle un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Y eso sólo hizo que Emma lo mirara, su nariz arrugada con desagrado — **Gracias por la información...**

David rió y se retiró hacia la única otra puerta del apartamento, dejando a Emma sola con su teléfono una vez más. Finalmente se tomó el tiempo para ver el mensaje que Graham le había enviado y casi perdió toda su cordura.

Que te den Belle.

Esto iba a ser un fin de semana largo, largo.

 _Entonces, he hablado con Belle. ¿Ella parecía tener una pequeña idea de que estas caliente por la profesora de inglés? ;)_

* * *

Era el momento en que el lunes había llegado finalmente. Emma podía llorar. Estaba vestida y arreglada en un tiempo récord esa mañana. Mary Margaret se sorprendió al ver a Emma bajando las escaleras unos veinte minutos antes de lo habitual.

— **¡** **Emma! Te levantaste temprano** — la morena sonrió y dejó su taza — **¿Quieres que te haga el desayuno?**

— **No tienes que hacerlo** — Emma se encogió de hombros, sin perder la mirada triste en los ojos de su madre adoptiva. Se desplomó y se sentó en el mostrador **—** **Bueno.**

— **¡Genial! Panqueques ¿Suena bien?** — ella no le dio a la rubia tiempo suficiente para responder ya que había agarrado el sartén antes y una caja de mezcla de panqueques **—** **¿Qué te ha levantado tan temprano?**

Emma observó a la morena de pelo corto rebotar alrededor de la cocina felizmente y sólo hizo que su corazón se expandiera en su pecho. Ella nunca tuvo una madre adoptiva que quisiera cocinar el desayuno para ella, y tan rotundamente así. Parte de Emma sentía que no le agradecía lo suficiente a Mary Margaret. Ella sintió que necesitaba mostrarle más, siquiera, para demostrar cuánto realmente apreciaba todo lo que la morena hizo por ella.

— **No hay razón, la verdad. Yo iba a ir a recoger el almuerzo donde Ruby de nuevo** — Emma sonrió cuando su madre se acercó a ella.

Luego preguntó — **¿No sueles ir más tarde?**

— **Sí. Yo solo ...** — se encogió de Emma. No quería decirle a la mujer que estaba muy emocionada de comenzar el día sólo para ver a la señora Mills nuevo — **Yo solo quería el desayuno el día de hoy. Yo sé que en realidad no he sido la mejor hija, pero aprecio lo que haces por mí** — dijo, y era cierto, ella realmente quería decir esas palabras.

La sonrisa que ganó derritió el corazón de Emma. Estaba contenta de que pudiera hacer que alguien se sintiera alegre de esa manera, y valió la pena por todo lo que dicha persona había hecho por ella y hacerla feliz — **No digas eso, eres una buena hija, eres una adolescente y sé que tienden a olvidar de agradecer a sus padres.**

— **Sí** — ella se rió entre dientes y lamió sus labios cuando el recién hecho plato de panqueques se había colocado frente a ella — **Gracias, Mary Margaret** — y con eso, se metió un bocado a la boca.

— **De nada, Emma** — Mary Margaret sonrió ampliamente y se movió hacia adelante para besar su frente — **Tengo que ir a la escuela temprano para ayudar a algunos estudiantes con sus proyectos de ciencia** — La mujer morena explicó mientras se ponía el abrigo y agarró el bolso colgado en el gancho al lado de él.

Emma la miró y asintió, sonriendo ligeramente — **Oh, está bien. Que tengas un buen día en el trabajo.**

— **Lo tendré, gracias. Disfruta de tu desayuno y que tengas un buen día en la escuela. ¡Te quiero!** — gritó, saliendo corriendo por la puerta que logró abrir.

— **¡También te quiero!** — Emma gritó después de ella, y Dios, se sintió incómodo. Ella realmente nunca había dicho esas palabras a otra persona, especialmente no sin sentir algo por ellos. Pero era tan diferente y natural con los Nolans. Ellos estaban verdaderamente cariñosos y atentos hacia ella y no podía dejar de desarrollar sentimientos por sus nuevos padres. Tenía suerte, concluyó.

Con una sensación cálida y difusa, Emma rápidamente terminó su desayuno y se fue del apartamento también. Se había enfriado increíblemente afuera, dejando un suave helar en el aire en esa mañana. Emma se abrazó, presionando el cálido material de la sudadera con más fuerza contra sí misma. Por lo menos ya no era sofocante y no llegaría nadando en sudor a la escuela.

Después de llegar un acuerdo con la Srta. Mills acerca de almorzar juntas en el quinto periodo en su sala de clases, le había pedido a Ruby que hiciera sus almuerzos todos los días sin una llamada de antemano. La morena había preguntado si ella estaría lo suficientemente loca como para tener queso a la parrilla todos los días, porque, sí, ya que podría llegar hacer fatigoso y saldrían enfermándose por la comida. Así que la camarera ahora había decidido sorprender a Emma con un almuerzo diferente todos los días.

Emma había molestado a su amiga para que le dijera lo que planeaba hacer, pero Ruby se mostró reacio a decirlo y dijo que sería una sorpresa. También se encargó de dejar más notas en el fondo de la bolsa, o por lo que ella dijo que haría. Y, joder, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

La rubia se detuvo ante el restaurante, sorprendida al ver que Ruby no estaba afuera todavía. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de canguro en su mochila, comprobó la hora, luego rápidamente le mando un mensaje de texto a su amiga.

 _Estoy Aquí._

Hubo una respuesta inmediata, lo que resulta que Emma rodara los ojos.

¿ _Alguien está emocionado de ver a su novia esta mañana?_

A pesar de su pequeña ruptura en Granny's el jueves, sus dos amigos todavía se habían tomado la libertad de burlarse de ella sobre lo "enamorada" que estaba. Ella eventualmente cayó en las bromas y simplemente rodaba sus ojos cada vez que se mofaban y picaran.

Y, mierda, cuando descubrieron que su fondo de pantalla era ahora esa foto, podría haber jurado que Belle iba a hiperventilar. Esa reacción llevó a Emma a devolver rápidamente el fondo de su teléfono a su antiguo cisne negro con un ceño fruncido en la cara. Maldigan a sus amigos.

— **Aquí** — la rubia saltó ante su meditación al ver a Ruby frente a ella con una bolsa de papel en su mano extendida — **No puedes mirar hasta la hora de almuerzo, ¿Vale? Es una sorpresa.**

Entonces ella guiñó un ojo y Dios sólo sabe lo que había planeado.

— **No lo haré** — La rubia rodo los ojos — **Gracias de nuevo, Rubes, te lo agradezco.**

— **¡** **Por supuesto! Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, Em** — Ruby le dio una sonrisa lobuna antes de envolver sus brazos larguiruchos alrededor de Emma, alejándose segundos más tarde — **Que tengas un buen día y que no te pillen** — le dio un guiño, una vez más antes de girar para regresar al restaurante.

Emma reviró nuevamente sus ojos mientras metía la bolsa de comida en la mochila, y luego volvió a correr ligeramente hacia la escuela.

* * *

— **Dios, Emma, ¿Qué es ese olor?** — Killian arrugó la nariz cuando Emma abrió su mochila por primera vez en el primer período. Ella resopló y se encogió de hombros en respuesta, tirando del cuaderno que necesitaban para las preguntas en la pizarra.

— **El almuerzo** — ella simplemente dijo, inhalando el olor que impregnaba de la bolsa. Era rico y se le hizo agua a la boca ¿Qué demonios hizo Ruby?

Solo hizo que el enarcara una ceja — **¿Almuerzo? ¿Estas comiendo pimientos o algo?**

— **No lo sé. Ruby lo hizo** — Emma apartó el dedo de él — **Ella me dijo que no lo mirara.**

— **¿Por qué no?** — Hizo un puchero — **¿** **Y desde cuándo Ruby te hace el almuerzo?**

Ella gruñó — **Deja de ser un maldito entrometido y déjame hacer el trabajo. Odio las tareas.**

— **Esta bien. Pero recuerda que nuestras clases de gimnasia se fusionan hoy para esa cosa de la prueba de aptitud** — Emma sólo quería borrar esa mirada presuntuosa de su cara con un calcetín de gimnasio sucio. Por supuesto que estaría feliz de que eso sucediera para que pudiera molestarla durante otra hora. Como si tres horas en la misma habitación no le eran suficientes.

Ella levantó la vista y entornó los ojos — **Haz que sea un hábito estar lejos de mí.**

— **No hay promesas** — él dijo.

— **¡** **Emma! Killian! No se permite hablar mientras trabajan** — La voz del señor Booth gritó desde el otro lado de la habitación donde se sentaba en su escritorio.

La rubia le dio una mirada al chico junto a ella antes de responder apresuradamente las preguntas. Normalmente tendía a hacer cualquier tarea en clase, a menos que los maestros tuvieran el hábito de darles cinco o menos minutos antes del timbre. Definitivamente odiaba a esos tipos de maestros y apreciaba a los que, como Sr. Booth, les daba tiempo para hacer el trabajo en clases, aunque sólo duraran diez minutos.

Después de terminar el primer período, Emma se había dirigido a la clase de álgebra, por supuesto con Killian detrás de ella. ¿Por qué tuvo que tomar las mismas clases que la rubia? Nunca lo supo. A veces era molesto, pero a ella le gustaba tener a alguien con quien hablar durante la clase, aunque sólo fuera un cerdo la mitad del tiempo.

Por lo general, en la clase del señor Spencer podía tener una hora estando alejada de él, cosa que normalmente no le importaba, pero tuvo que sentarse junto a una de las más _habladora,_ estuvo hablando con su amiga que se encontraba al lado suyo sin parar. Y, Dios, quería que Killian estuviera junto a ella. Al menos tendría paz. Gracias a un ser superior tuvieron una prueba hoy. Ya había dejado de funcionar su oído derecho.

Después de tomar la prueba en el segundo período y pasar los últimos diez minutos tratando de encontrar una manera de amortiguar la voz estridente junto a ella, Emma casi corre a clase de gimnasia. Y, Dios, cuando que ella estaba en el gimnasio con los otros estudiantes y Killian, solo quería que fuese cuarto período.

Se sentía extraño, pero ya extrañaba escuchar la voz profunda de la Sra. Mills. Era agradable. Era la única en que no se desconectaba. Mierda, la tenía tan profunda y sólo había sido alrededor de dos meses que tenía conocimiento de la existencia de esa mujer perfecta.

— **¿Dónde estás?** — una voz masculina habló junto a Emma, haciendo que saltara ligeramente y fulminara la perturbación.

— **Mierda ¿Qué te pasa?**

— **Jim te llamo como tres veces** — Killian sonrió, empujando el hombro de Emma — **Estabas haciendo esa cara de póker face y empezamos a tener miedo.**

— **Cállate** — Fue todo lo que Emma dijo antes de marchar a donde estaba su profesor de gimnasia.

Cuarenta minutos después, Emma se dirigía al paraíso. Ella caminó a través de los pasillos con una sonrisa en su cara, importándole una mierda si la notaban. Nada podía arruinar su estado de ánimo exaltado porque estaba a menos de dos minutos de ver a su maestra favorita y su estómago estaba haciendo pequeñas y agradables volteretas.

Y, oh Dios, estaba allí antes de que ella lo supiera. Cuando miró a su alrededor, notó que muy pocas personas estaban en el aula. Se preguntó cuánta gente decidió finalmente caer. Pero después de una inspección más profunda del reloj, descubrió que era mucho antes de la hora en que normalmente entraba. ¿Cómo diablo llegó a la clase tan rápido? Emma se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la parte trasera de la sala de clase. La Srta. Mills no estaba allí. ¿Dónde estaba ella? Su abrigo estaba allí. Y también la pequeña taza de papel que usualmente tenía en la esquina de su escritorio.

 _Bueno, ella está aquí hoy._

Un minuto antes de la campana y la profesora todavía no llegaba. ¿Dónde diablo estaba? Ahora los ojos de Emma estaban pegados a la puerta, su estómago saltando cada vez que se abría, sólo para caer cuando era sólo otro de sus compañeros de clase. Y, carajo, iba a enfermarse si su estómago se movía como uno de esos paseos en un parque de diversiones.

La campana sonó y, aun así, la señora Mills no llegó. Emma frunció el ceño y se desplomó en su asiento, observando silenciosamente la puerta mientras los otros estudiantes aprovechaban la falta de su profesor y hablaban.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y entró ... joder.

 _Oh, mierda._

Entro el director. El Sr. Gold

Y, joder, ¿Qué diablos pasó con la señora Mills? Sus cosas estaban aquí. Pero ella no estaba. Y el director sí.

 _Oh Dios, algo malo ha pasado._

Mr. Gold se acercó cojeando al podio, una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras los estudiantes inmediatamente se calmaron ante su presencia. Él aclaró su garganta y ensanchó su sonrisa. Ella esperó lo inevitable, pero sus nervios agotados se desperdiciaron para la nada mientras él respondió todos sus temores.

— **La Sra. Mills no estará aquí para este período. Ella está actualmente en una reunión. Pero no tengan miedo** — su voz sonaba tan tortuosa y ella se preguntaba por qué dejaron que un cocodrilo como aquel hombre se convirtiera en el director de la escuela. Era todo tipo de maldad y Emma sentía todas esas clases de mal cuando estaba alrededor de él.

— **Voy a tomar su lugar para esta hora. Ella tiene una guía de estudio para ustedes, así que sugiero que saque su utensilio de escritura. ¿Empecemos?**

Entonces se golpeó, mientras el hombre entregaba un papel para la tarea de hoy, podría no llegar a almorzar la Sra. Mills.

Maldita sea.

Pero la reunión realmente no debe durar _todo ese_ tiempo. Siempre podía quedarse aquí a pesar de su ausencia y esperar hasta que se presente.

Podría funcionar.

Haría eso, Emma pensó mientras llenaba el espacio debajo de cada pregunta. La rubia dejó que sus pensamientos se apartaran de su maestro para poder completar rápidamente la guía de estudio. Esperaba que eso la ayudaría hasta el final del período. No le gustaba sentarse demasiado tiempo en una habitación con el señor Gold. Ese hombre le desagradaba.

Y se tomó todo el período, terminando todas las veinte preguntas. ¿Por qué demonios la Srta. Mills le entro en gracia obligar a sus estudiantes a responder esas preguntas con _completas_ _frases?_ No era cuestión de ella. Y eran tantos, también.

Emma levantó la vista de su lugar al reloj, un minuto antes de que sonara la campana. Sus ojos miraban alrededor de la habitación para encontrar que todos los demás estaban trabajando o empacando sus cosas listo para irse. Entonces sus ojos aterrizaron en el señor Gold sentado en el escritorio de la señora Mills, uno de sus bolígrafos entre sus dedos mientras lo golpeaba contra la superficie dura.

Ella se estremeció y metió la guía de estudio en su mochila que, al abrirla, permitió que el aroma de su almuerzo la golpeara, haciendo que su estómago rugiera. Oh, tenía hambre y eso olía tan bien. Estaba a pocos segundos de averiguar qué demonios había hecho Ruby después de que la campana hubiese tocado.

Emma se quedó en su lugar como lo hacía normalmente, como todos los demás estudiantes salían de la habitación para poder asistir al almuerzo. Ella se agachó cuando el último estudiante salió para sacar la bolsa de papel cuando notó que el señor Gold todavía estaba allí. Y él estaba de pie junto a ella con una ceja arqueada.

— **¿No es hora de irse, Srta. Nolan?** — Preguntó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

— **Tengo que preguntarle algo a la Srta. Mills** — Emma mintió con facilidad, sus grandes ojos verdes mirando la cara del director.

El señor Gold asintió con un sonido que apenas reconoció. Entonces, — **A ella le tomará un tiempo** **, le recomiendo que le preguntes en la clase de mañana** — y continuó mirándola hasta que ella se levantó, suspirando en la derrota, y caminó hasta la puerta. No tenía sentido discutir con este hombre.

— **Que tenga un buen día, Srta. Nola** — gritó mientras seguía detrás de ella.

Emma se había detenido en medio del vestíbulo inglés, con los ojos fijos en el hombre, mientras caminaba hacia la dirección opuesta, sin duda a su oficina. Cerró con llave la puerta para que la rubia fuera forzada a sentarse afuera, su espalda contra la puerta.

Maldito sea ese hombre. Ahora tendría que poner su culo en el piso duro mientras esperaba.

Y esperó.

Se sentía como si hubiera sido horas, cuando en realidad, había sido realmente sólo unos veinte minutos. La señora Mills finalmente apareció, sus zapatos de tacón chasquearon en el suelo mientras caminaba hacia el salón de clases. Entonces se detuvo frente a Emma, y oh Dios, esas piernas eran tan largas y deliciosamente bronceadas.

 _No mires._ _No mires._ _No mires._

Ella se lo repetía en su mente, tratando de apartar los ojos de la piel que no había sido cubierta por su falda. Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los marrones, y ella sonrió tan tímidamente que debió de parecer una maldita colegiala.

 _Oh, espera._

— **¿Me estaba esperando?** — la Srta. Mills preguntó finalmente, con la voz un poco áspera.

Emma asintió y se alzó del suelo para poder alejarse del camino. — **Sí, el señor Gold me dijo que me fuera y cerró la puerta con llave.**

Una vez que la puerta estaba abierta, siguió a la morena adentro, su mochila colgada sobre un hombro. Instintivamente se dirigió a su escritorio habitual y movió la silla para sentarse junto a la señorita Mills tan pronto cuando ella se sentó. Tomo asiento y finalmente sacó la bolsa de papel de su mochila.

— **No se lo dijo, ¿Verdad?** — había un toque de preocupación en esa voz sexy de ella y eso hizo que el corazón de Emma cayera.

— **No claro que no** — ella sacudió su cabeza — **Pensé que no querrías que lo hiciera, así que dije que necesitaba hacerle una pregunta.**

— **Gracias** — el alivio inundó el rostro de la maestra — **No nos hubiese permitido almorzar juntas. Probablemente sospecharía algo mucho más inapropiado y no podemos tener eso**.

— **Entiendo** — Emma asintió, y lo hizo. Si el Sr. Gold realmente sospechaba algo que era mucho más maduro que un simple almuerzo, la Srta. Mills podría perder su trabajo. Era arriesgado ya que sólo estaba comiendo con ella en el aula, pero la morena nunca pareció importarle. Emma sabía que disfrutaba de su compañía y ella ciertamente esperaba que esto continuara.

— **Bueno** — la Srta. Mills sonrió e hizo aleteo del corazón de Emma — **¿Trajo el almuerzo?**

— **¡** **Sí! Ruby hizo algo diferente. Yo ni siquiera sé lo que es ...** — dijo ella, abriendo la bolsa con una sonrisa dudosa.

— **Huele divino** — Regina comentó, inhalando profundamente, y oh Dios sólo hizo que su pecho forcejeara contra la chaqueta ajustada que llevaba.

Emma tomó todo su poder para despegar los ojos del pedazo de escote expuesto y sacó un recipiente blanco de plástico. Luego había otro. La rubia rápidamente abrió la parte superior para ver ...

— **¿Lasaña?** — Emma respiró con dificultad — **¿Qué diablos, Rubes?**

Srta. Mills rió — **Bueno, ella se superó esta vez.**

Emma frunció el ceño ligeramente al contenedor antes de mirar dentro de la bolsa, sus ojos inmediatamente encontraron la infame nota.

 _Su novia le encanta la lasaña._ _Dale la de la etiqueta._ _Créeme._ _;)_

Moviendo la caja hacia arriba para echar un vistazo a la parte inferior, esperaba encontrar la etiqueta. Y allí estaba, sin duda, un gran corazón en la parte superior de la misma.

— **Que te jodan, Ruby** — ella sin pensarlo desmenuzó la bolsa y la arrojó a la papelera que estaba junto al escritorio del profesor. Las acciones hicieron que las cejas de Mills se elevaran.

— **Lo siento** — dijo con timidez, empujando el recipiente etiquetado a la Srta. Mills que, una vez más, levantó las cejas.

— **Ella dijo que le diera esto uno. No sé ...**

Y entonces la abrió. Había otro trozo de lasaña allí, y parecía exactamente la misma que la de Emma ¿Qué demonios, Ruby?

Luego, un tenedor fue llevado al recipiente cuando la señorita Mills empezó a partir un trozo. El leve gemido de sorpresa que se le escapó de los labios le llego directo a su entrepierna. Oh, Dios, eso le hizo cosas divertidas a Emma.

— **¿Qué es?** — preguntó ella con rapidez, tratando de ignorar el rubor que sin duda sería perceptible para la profesora de inglés.

Regina sonrió y le mostró la lasaña — **Tiene las hojuelas de pimiento en él. Eso es lo que me gusta. Ella debió de recordarlo.**

— **¿Ella que?** — Emma gritó mientras apuñalaba su propio pedazo un poco violento. Deseaba haber sabido que a la Srta. Mills le gustaba la lasaña. También saber que le gustaban las cosas picantes. Esa maldita ensalada nunca le dijo nada. Ensaladas estúpidas.

Después habló, y todos los pensamientos malos sobre Ruby disipo — **¿Cómo estuvo el día, Emma?**

— **Estuvo bastante aburrido. Y molesto. Killian estaba volviendo a ser su habitual perversión durante el gimnasio** — murmuró ella, y sí, lo era. Seguía preguntando a Emma cómo era estar en un vestuario con todas esas chicas desnudándose a su alrededor. Emma dijo que era difícil, y en realidad no había querido hacerlo, lo que había hecho que Killian riera incontroladamente y atrajera la atención de cada compañero de clase hacia los dos. Dios, eso fue tan vergonzoso. Al menos ya no tenía que salir con él, y esperaba que él dejara de arrastrarse como un perrito tras ella. Eso, si realmente la tomaba en serio. La forma en que se rió y eso le hizo pensar mucho.

— **¿** **Killian Jones?** — la Srta. Mills preguntó en voz baja, con la cabeza inclinada.

Emma asintió, pero luego se congeló. Oh _, sí._ Killian era el que le había tocado el culo, más o menos, eso dijo. Y su mundo simplemente se vino abajo alrededor de ella.

— **Siento mucho lo que le hizo** — soltó.

Que obtuvo un levantamiento de ceja.

— **Me dijo que le toco su trasero, o algo así y que lo envió a dirección.**

— _**Oh**_ — Entonces ella se rió — **Él nunca hizo eso, pero él les dice a todos que así fue. En realidad, tocó algo, pero la verdad se estaba burlando de una palabra de una película de Disney. Supongo que sería eso, es como si estuviera regodeando que toco "mi culo".**

— **Oh** — Mierda. Emma había malinterpretado totalmente lo que había dicho. Pero luego simplemente aceptó que la había acosado sexualmente — **Maldito sea, ese estúpido mentiroso, no debería estar mirando su culo, nadie debería hacerlo.**

Y eso sucedió.

Esas palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Porque esa era la segunda mitad de la pequeña discusión que tenía con él. Prácticamente dijo que se había quedado mirando su culo y sólo eso enfureció a Emma sin fin.

— **Y** **o ...** — Y Sra. Mills se quedó sin palabras, porque no sabía cómo responder a eso.

— **Lo siento. M- Me refería ... Estaba diciendo que ... y creo que mal interprete lo que había dicho antes y ... Jesús. Cállame** — Emma se escurrió su cabeza sobre el escritorio — **Necesito música**.

— **¿** **M-Música?** — la Srta. Mills, finalmente había sido capaz de hablar, a pesar de que quería hacer más preguntas sobre el tema anterior. Claramente, Emma estaba demasiado avergonzada para continuar y ella asintió.

— **¿Le importa si pongo algo mientras comemos**? — preguntó cortésmente, sacando su teléfono y poniéndolo sobre el escritorio. Mills sacudió la cabeza, en la que Emma prendió inmediatamente su celular para ir al reproductor de música. Ella se alegró de que hubiera cambiado su fondo de nuevo al cisne o estaría tan jodida como ahora.

— **¿Le gusta Marilyn Manson?** — preguntó Emma, desplazándose por la lista de reproducción, ya que se había detenido en un título.

— **No creo que yo sepa quién sea él** — la profesora sacudió la cabeza mientras la rubia presiona la canción.

— **Pronto lo sabrá, Srta. Mills** — Emma sonrió y se recostó en su silla, consumiendo la fría lasaña.

 _Rock Is Dead_ toco, retumbó en la habitación que se encontraba tranquilla, el volumen bastante bajo. Y la señorita Mills se limitó a mirar el aparato celular.

— **¿No le gusta?**

— **Oh, no. Es sólo ... Es** **agradable** — dijo finalmente, una tensa sonrisa en los labios **—** **Lo necesitaba después de la reunión.**

— **¿De qué era esa reunión? Si no es mucho preguntar ...** — La rubia preguntó con curiosidad, con la esperanza de que no se consideraría demasiado entrometida. **—** **Quiero decir, era aleatorio tener una durante un período de clase.**

— **Oh. Eso, Bueno, estaban discutiendo cómo son mis clases, ya que bajo drásticamente la materia de escritura literaria. Decidieron trasladar la clase original de Booth al período de planificación, que sería la clase antes de la tuya. Además, están tratando de hacerme menos intimidante.**

— ¿ **Menos intimidante**? — Emma resopló — **Usted no es intimidante en absoluto**.

Eso hizo que la señora Mills a parpadear — **¿** **Usted no lo cree así?**

— **¡** **No, por supuesto que no! Sólo tienen miedo de que no pasen la clase debido a los rumores. Quiero decir, tengo un A en esta clase, así que no sé de qué están preocupados** — ella se encogió de hombros **—** **Booth tiene algunos estudiantes bastante inteligentes, por lo general.**

Ella sonrió. Fue suave, tentativo, pero sonrió.

— **Voy a tener que aflojar un poco en mi escala de calificación, supongo ...** — suspiró la señora Mills — **He estado haciendo esto por más de diez años y ahora deciden cambiar mis métodos. Va a ser difícil.**

Emma sonrió **—** **Lo hará genial, le daré publicidad gratis si quiere, diré que es una profesora muy genial, que todas las "malas" notas estarán fuera de camino.**

— **¿** **Usted haría eso?**

— **¡** **Mmm!** — Emma asintió — **Me gustaría poder tenerla como maestra el próximo semestre, también. Quiero decir, esto es una mierda ... solo un semestre. Es la única clase en la que no me duermo.**

— **Qué halagador** — Regina sonrió y rió entre dientes — **Estoy contenta de que usted piense así.**

La rubia se encogió de hombros y sonrió a cambio — **Usted es a la única que encuentro lo suficientemente acogedora como para almorzar, no sé por qué todos la encuentran tan intimidante ... Mira al señor Spencer, ahora él está intimidando.**

— **Vaya, ese es mi colega** — La morena se rió de todos modos.

— **Lo siento** — Emma se rió también. Ella tuvo que aprender a usar un filtro alrededor de la Srta. Mills. Seguía olvidando que estaba hablando con su maestra y no sólo con algún amigo. Era tan raro, pero también sospechaba que Regina había sentido lo mismo mientras hablaba con ella. A veces era tan fácil abrirse a una persona.

Con un suspiro suave y contenido, se apoyó en su silla una vez más. Luego vino lo inevitable. El timbre sonó.

— **Mierda** — Emma salto de su asiento, reuniendo rápidamente la basura, sólo para ser detenido por una mano.

— **Ya lo entiendo, sé qué está lejos su clase de ADM** — entonces ella le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Emma que metió rápidamente el teléfono en el bolsillo y agarró su bolsa para que ella pudiera irse…

— **Gracias** — dijo, casi corriendo hacia la puerta.

— **Que tenga un buen día, Emma, y gracias por el** almuerzo — oyó una voz ronca gritar detrás de ella. Todo lo que la rubia podía hacer era responder con _"mhm"_ lo que la había dejado insegura si la maestra lo había oído.

Emma llegó a la clase de ADM justo a tiempo para escuchar el anuncio acerca de una prueba. Y, _joder_ , no sabía que tenía una prueba. Se había olvidado el fin de semana y su impaciencia por ver a la señorita Mills de nuevo. Eso significa que acababa de tener que improvisar y probablemente obtener una calificación baja. Maldición, tal vez debería empezar a prestar atención en clase.

No fue hasta la clase de arte, una hora después, que Belle habló con Emma. O, en ese caso, hacerle esa pregunta.

— **¿Cómo estuvo la lasaña?**

— **¿Sabías?** — Emma entrecerró los ojos a la morena que tenía a su lado, con el ceño fruncido en la cara. Porque, por supuesto, ella lo sabría. Parece que había estado saliendo con Ruby más a menudo que nunca.

La chica normalmente tranquila asintió en respuesta a la pregunta, sus ojos se centraron en los papeles delante de ella.

— **Entonces, ¿Cómo estuvo?** — repitió.

— **Bueno**

— **¿Le gusto a la Srta. Mills su recipiente especial?** — había un brillo de conocimiento en sus ojos.

 _Joder._

— **¿Por qué ustedes dos hacen eso?**

— **¿Qué?**

— **¿** **La pieza especial y el corazón y la mierda?**

— **Porque sabemos que casi te ahogaste la última vez que probaste algo picante y cada vez que la Srta. Mills entraba en la cafetería, ella ordena eso** — Belle se encogió de hombros como si fuera simple.

— **¿Pero por qué el corazón?**

Ella no respondió a esa pregunta y Emma apenas sabía por qué. Maldita sean ellas dos.

— **Pensé que les había dicho que no jugaran a la celestina.**

— **No lo somos. Era sólo una etiqueta.**

— **Fue un** _ **corazón**_ **.**

— **¿Y? ¿Ella dijo algo?**

— **No. Pero eso sí...**

— **Entonces está bien. Déjalo.**

— **Ustedes son tan jodidamente molestas** — Emma puso los ojos en blanco, pero permitió una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

— **Lo s** **abemos** — Belle se rió entre dientes — **¿Le gustó?**

— **Sí. ¿Sabes lo que hizo?**

— **¿Qué?**

Sólo pensar en ese ruido que la señorita Mills había hecho al degustar la lasaña hizo sonrojarse. Ella nunca lo olvidaría. De repente, se acobardó y sacudió la cabeza, decidiendo no decirle a Belle — **Nada, no importa...**

— ¡ **Oh vamos!**

— **Sólo ... no importa. Dejarlo estar.**

— **¡** **Mi Dios, ¡Em, estás sonrojada!**

— **¡** **Shhhh!** — Emma se encogió en la silla y saco una hoja y el lápiz negro.

— **Lo siento** — pero en realidad no lo sentía.

— **Lo que sea** — Emma puso los ojos en blanco, mirando el papel que tenía frente a ella. — **Pensé que estábamos dibujando caras ¿Qué mierda es esto**? — Ella señaló el papel entre ella y Belle que tenía una foto de un niño sentado en una silla en ella.

— **Estamos haciendo escala y las proporciones. Se supone que debe ayudar con el** proyecto — Belle se encogió de hombros y levantó una hoja de papel — **¿No has estado prestando atención?**

— **Bueno, sí ... ¿No?**

— **Eso pensé** — Belle se rió entre dientes — **Ahora, cállate. Tenemos que hacer esto. Estás atrasada.**

— **Sí, sí ...** — Emma suspiró regañadientes y empezó a hacer la tarea.

* * *

Quiero aclarar un punto, en la parte en donde Regina le explica a Emma sobre el toqueteo de Killian hacia ella, es complejo, ya que en realidad toco un "boat" que al traducir sería un bote o barco, y que él les decía a los demás que toco el "butt" que significa culo o trasero, por la similitud de la palabra, por ende, quise poner "algo" en vez de bote para que se pudiera entender el punto, ya que al traducirlo literal se vería raro. Espero que pudieran entender.

 _Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo de escribir y lo bien que llevan esta historia, como siempre digo en cada capítulo, comenten, quiero saber sus opiniones y si les va gustando la historia, ya que es una motivación de seguir haciendo lo que me gusta (lo disfruto de tal manera como ustedes al leer)._

 _Sigo estando en periodo de pruebas y homeworks, así que seguiré con las actualizaciones los sábados o domingos (más los domingos jiji)_

 _Twiiter/Looveeparilla._


	6. Lasagna Day

**Teacher's Pet** by RegalChromaggia69

* * *

Después de un tiempo, los almuerzos con la Srta. Mills se habían hecho regulares. Emma siempre se quedaba después de clase y la morena nunca protestó. La mayoría de sus almuerzos estaban llenos de conversaciones ociosas, mientras que algunos simplemente estaban sentados en un silencio amigable. A veces, las dos entraban en conversaciones más profundas, y Emma había sospechado que Regina se sentía más cómoda con ella.

Era raro cuando las conversaciones evolucionaban alrededor de la maestra misma, ya que ella había sido generalmente la que le hacía preguntas a Emma con respecto a su futuro. Pero a medida que avanzaban las semanas, la rubia adolescente logró que la señorita Mills se abriera. Y fue agradable. Se sentía ... confiada.

Durante un tiempo en la hora de almuerzo, día lunes, la rubia había decidido nombrarlo como "día de lasaña", Emma había sacado otro recipiente de la comida que Ruby hacía los días lunes y eso no le molestaba a Emma, ya que la expresión de alegría en la cara de la Srta. Mills fue suficiente para compensar la comida que no le gustaba tanto. Y por supuesto, los ruidos que hacía al probar el plato con picante.

El murmullo de satisfacción que retumbó en la voz de la morena hizo que la rubia estuviera tan distraída que no había escuchado la pregunta que Regina le había hecho después de terminar su comida

— **Yo ... no lo entendí. ¿Podrías repetir la pregunta?** — Las mejillas de Emma ardían en un tono rosado y estaba segura de que se notaba. Si Regina lo había notado, no dijo nada.

Las palabras que salieron de los labios de Emma hicieron que la señorita Mills se riera entre dientes — **Le pregunté si tenía planes después de la escuela secundaria. ¿Planea dejar Storybrooke?**

— **Oh, sí** — Emma parpadeó y se acomodó en su asiento, su tenedor de plástico distraídamente empujando la cuadrada lasaña medio comido.

— **¿Oh?** — La morena inclinó la cabeza con interés.

Emma se limitó a mirarla con un parpadeo, maravillándose de la manera en que la Srta. Mills le había prestado toda su atención. A ella le gustaba eso. Por lo general, otras personas actuaban tan desinteresadas en lo que ella tenía que decir, con la excepción de unos pocos.

— **¿Dónde piensas ir?**

— **Lo siento, no estoy ... Mi mente no está aquí en estos momentos** — Emma murmuró tímidamente, jugando con el extremo de su cola de caballo — **Quiero ir a Boston. Graham y yo decidimos unirnos a la policía ahí arriba, quiero decir, por supuesto, debo ir a la universidad y espero ser aceptada en el que está Graham** — balbuceó sin pensar.

— **Perdóname, ¿Quién es Graham?** — preguntó educadamente la Srta. Mills, empujando sus gruesos anteojos enmarcados negro.

— **Oh, Graham. Es mi compañero juegos online. Creo que congeniamos porque quería unirse a la policía también. A él tampoco le gustan los bastardos que se salen con sus mierdas, y él quiere ayudar a que esos tipos queden encerrados** — La rubia dijo. No pudo evitar estudiar el rostro de su maestra. Ella vio que parpadeo con sus orbes fangosos, pero Emma no lo le dio importancia — **De hecho, se supone que va a venir aquí en un par de meses para contarme todo ... Bueno, se supone que debe visitarnos a todos, pero voy a hacer que me cuente lo que es estar ahí y cómo es su apartamento. Voy a tener que luchar un poco, lo sé con seguridad.**

— **Ya veo** — sonrió la señorita Mills — **Le** **deseo buena suerte y espero que te acepten.**

— **Gracias** — ella le dio una sonrisa tímida, mientras sus dedos se meneaban en la costura de sus vaqueros.

— **Estoy bastante segura de que sería muy bueno si fueras capaz de ir a la misma escuela que tu novio** — Regina sentía que su corazón se hundía ante la idea de que Emma tuviera un novio, y eso era realmente extraño para ella. Por supuesto, ya se había sentido así antes, no era extraño. Algo así como _los celos_ ... Ella había tenido tales sentimientos tantas veces a lo largo de sus años, pero sintiéndolo ahora ... Eso era absurdo ... Emma era su estudiante. Su estudiante. Y no estaba segura de por qué tenía esos extraños sentimientos acerca de esto. No estaba bien y sólo confundió el infierno que llevaba dentro. Hizo todo lo posible por enmascarar la emoción que se filtraba detrás de sus ojos. Pero no podía deshacerse de esa roca en su estómago. Estaba pesándola y casi hacía que la morena estuviera enferma.

Emma inclinó la cabeza, mirando de cerca la nueva apariencia en la cara de la mujer mayor. Todavía no podía adivinar qué era. La maestra estaba enmascarada con una cara de póker. Pero lo que había dicho le hizo reír a la rubia.

Y se rió. Era curioso que asumiera automáticamente que Graham era su novio. Emma suponía que debía de sonar así al hablar de él. Ella no precisó exactamente que él era apenas un amigo.

Oh, pero eso no sabía la Srta. Mills sobre ella.

— **No, no, no lo es** — la rubia rió entre dientes, respirando profundamente para calmarse. — **En realidad, es como un hermano para mí. Y soy totalmente gay, así que no, él no es mi novio** — añadió en silencio.

— **¡Oh, me disculpo por asumirlo!** — en la esquina de la boca de la maestra se elevó un poco y su rostro se llenó de algo de mortificación.

— **Está bien** — ella se encogió de hombros indiferente, pero llevaba una sonrisa un poco presumida. — **¿Algo más que quisiera saber, supongo?**

— **Sí. Dígame, por favor, ¿Qué le hizo decidir que quiere unirse a la policía? Estoy intrigada por saber.**

Emma se mordió el labio. En realidad, no quería responder a esa pregunta. Al menos no todavía. No estaba exactamente cómoda compartiendo este tipo de información con su maestra, no aún. Claro, ella le había hablado de cosas antes, y sí, ella escribió historias que estaban vagamente basadas en su vida. Pero expresar estas cosas era un poco demasiado doloroso para la rubia y realmente preferiría no perder la calma frente a su maestra favorita.

Así que decidió bailar un poco a la verdad completa y seguir con una explicación más general.

— **Como dije antes, quiero sacar a esos bastardos de la calle, a los que salen con sus cosas que son realmente malas ... Hay todo tipo de enfermos que siguen estando fuera porque la gente no tiene suficientes evidencias para tirar sus traseros a la cárcel y es ridículo. Quiero sacar suficiente información de esos malditos y, después de que yo terminara con ellos, yo misma lanzar sus traseros a la celda.** — se encogió de hombros y se reclinó contra su silla una vez más, ligeramente hundiéndose en ella.

— **Entiendo ...** — Y la Srta. Mills parecía que realmente entendía, porque tenía esa expresión pensativa en su rostro, aquella en la que estaba analizando lo que Emma acababa de decir. Emma a veces captaba a la morena haciendo esa cara cuando otras personas hablaban con ella, aunque, también tenía un poco de expresión aburrida en el momento. Ahora ... En ese instante, no era más que pura fascinación.

— **Además, creo que sería genial llevar una pistola** — la rubia lanzó una sonrisa burlona, tratando de aliviar el estado de ánimo que de alguna manera se había oscurecido.

— **Sí. Supongo que eso sería genial** — la Srta. Mills sonrió — **Entonces, ¿dijiste que irías a Boston? ¿Tu amigo va a llevarte a ti o tus padres?**

— **Oh, ninguno** — la rubia se encogió de hombros y luego sonrió — **Mary Margaret dijo que, si yo tenía todos los A este año, ella me daría su viejo coche. Voy a tomar eso y, entonces, no estaré atascada en donde quiera que esté en ese tiempo.**

— **Eso es bueno por parte de ella** — ella sonrió **—** **¿Cómo están tus calificaciones hasta ahora, si no te importa que lo pregunte?**

Emma se encogió de hombros **—** **No me importa, y, uh ... creo que estoy muy bien, pero creo que me estoy quedando un poco retrasado en ADM.**

— **¿Oh? Bueno, si necesitas ayuda con tu clase de ADM, estaría más que feliz de ayudarte. Ese era uno de mis temas favoritos, aparte del inglés y la literatura** — la Srta. Mills ofreció, terminando su almuerzo con algunas picaduras rápidas.

— **¿De Verdad? Lo apreciaría. Gracias ...** — el rostro de la rubia se iluminó instantáneamente, estaba bastante preocupada por su grado en esa clase, era un curso bastante fácil, pero estaba mal enseñado y la información no se pegaba. Sólo conocía la mitad de las respuestas en la prueba y tenía que adivinar las otras.

— **De verdad no hay problema, querida.**

— **Debería decirme por qué decidió ser maestra** — Emma dijo repentinamente, sentándose de nuevo para encontrarse con la mirada de chocolate de la profesora — **Ya le conté mis razones.**

— Oh — ella pareció sorprendida por lo dicho, sus ojos se ensancharon ligeramente, y cuando habló no hubo vacilación en su voz, Emma pudo decir que realmente tenía una fuerte pasión por su trabajo. Mucho más que esos idiotas que la tratan como lo hacen.

— **Siempre he amado a los niños. Sé que ustedes no son exactamente niños, por decir, pero yo ... disfruto dando conocimiento a los demás. Siempre he tenido una pasión hacia la escritura y las artes del lenguaje de un todo. Siempre había estado bastante confundida sobre qué carrera quería seguir. Hay tantos que evolucionan alrededor del don creativo de la escritura y yo quería contribuir a algo** — ella se quitó las gafas y despejó una mancha antes de dejarlas a un lado. Ella sonrió tristemente ahora, aunque Emma sabía que ella trató de ocultarlo — **Quería ser escritora. Y si eso no fuera a funcionar bien, pensé que tal vez podría conseguir algún trabajo en el periodismo ya que me convenía mejor. Pero…**

— **¿Qué pasó?** — Emma frunció el ceño mientras su maestra se había apagado.

Regina suspiró y frunció el ceño, su voz baja y ligeramente áspera — **No ... no funcionó, lo intenté, pero todo lo que envié fue negado ... Después de un tiempo, acepté la derrota y decidí seguir a la escuela para convertirme en una maestra... Después de todo, fue mi segunda opción ... mi madre había insistido en que no debía perder mi tiempo con el negocio de la escritura, y supongo que tenía razón, no terminó bien y ahora, realmente no me importa, disfruto mucho de mi trabajo, disfruto de esos momentos… Me gusta la forma en que algunos estudiantes se inclinan a hacer arte para mí. Cada aspecto es único y hace que ame más mi trabajo... Pero, recientemente, todo había ido cuesta abajo, como se puede ver** — la señora Mills jugaba con el fino reloj de cuero que llevaba en la muñeca, mordiéndose levemente los labios como lo había hecho — **Por cierto, nunca le pregunte, Emma ... ¿Qué ha dicho su profesor de arte acerca de tu proyecto sobre mí?** — Su mirada echó un vistazo a la obra de arte que Emma le había hecho hace un par de semanas. Todavía estaba pegado con orgullo a la pared.

Emma se encogió de hombros — **¿No se ha preguntado cómo se lo traje al día siguiente? ... Espere ... Supongo que no sabía que nos asignaron el proyecto el día anterior.**

— **¿No lo vio?** — parecía un poco preocupada.

— **¡No! Tuvimos que dibujar nuestros nombres, y, de todos modos, habría pensado que sería raro entregar eso. Sin ofender ni nada** — dijo Emma con un suave rubor en sus mejillas — **Fue difícil, porque tenía a Belle al lado mío ya cerca de mi cuello mientras intentaba hacerlo. Así que lo llevé a casa para terminar ese para usted.**

La señora Mills le dirigió una dulce sonrisa **—** **De verdad aprecio que hicieras eso por mí.**

— **¡Por supuesto!** — Emma también sonrió.

— **Aunque, si no quisieras que supiera que me estabas haciendo algo para mí, ¿Por qué me utilizas para tú proyecto?** — Ladeo la cabeza con las cejas fruncidas.

— **Ella es nueva** — La rubia se encogió de hombros — **Ella podría no saber quién es usted. Después de todo, están en diferentes departamentos y esta escuela es más grande de lo que pensaba. Sé que algunos maestros que no tienen ni idea de que otros maestros aún existen. Quiero decir, ¿Conoce a todos los maestros?**

— **No, supongo que no** — ... la profesora de inglés parecía pensativa.

La adolescente asintió con la cabeza a su maestra — **Podría pensar que es una actriz o algo así, usted es muy guapa.**

Y, mierda, acaba de decir eso.

La señorita Mills la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, una sorpresa que evidentemente se notó. Entonces sus ojos parpadearon, frunció ligeramente sus labios, sus orbes de chocolate fijados en su reloj de pulsera una vez más antes de que ella hablara — **Deberías empezar a prepararte, la campana está a punto de sonar.**

— **Gracias ...** — Emma dijo en voz baja, sintiéndose avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir. Oh, Dios, ahora la Srta. Mills probablemente pensará que es extraña.

— **No quiero que llegue tarde a su clase favorita** — la morena sonrió juguetonamente y el corazón de Emma saltó. Tal vez no lo estropeó tanto como ella pensó, porque la Srta. Mills parecía estar burlándose sobre la clase de ADM, ya que era uno de los menos favoritos de Emma.

— **No, quiero decir ... Gracias por decirme eso, bueno por lo que me dijo antes** — Ella le ofreció una sonrisa mientras se levantaba, reuniendo la basura una vez más — **Y gracias por esto también.**

— **Por supuesto, querida** — sonrió ligeramente, una mirada de gratitud grabada en sus rasgos que Emma no se perdió. Siempre hacía que el corazón de la rubia se hundiera al ver esas miradas que le daba su maestra. Simplemente le recordó lo solitaria que debe estar. No estaba completamente segura si era por elección o no, pero sabía que la Srta. Mills nunca hablaba tan profundo con alguien antes, y parecía apreciarlo. Siempre es bueno sacar algo del pecho.

Emma se agachó para agarrar su mochila, poniéndola sobre su hombro derecho — **Y, hey ... Yo ... disfruto de estos momentos también, hablando con usted, es agradable, es un poco liberador, aunque** _ **vomite diarrea vocal**_ **por todos lados** — susurró suavemente antes de girar hacia la puerta, sus pies golpeando ligeramente en el suelo cuando ella se fue.

— **Que tengas un buen día, querida** — Prácticamente podía _percibir_ _la sonrisa_ de la Srta. Mills a través de sus palabras. Ella ni siquiera necesitaba mirar hacia atrás, pero lo hizo de todos modos, y mierda santa. La morena llevaba una de las sonrisas más grandes que había visto en ella. Sus perfectos dientes blancos asomaron a través de sus labios gruesos y rojos y llegó a sus ojos, y _mierda_ , Emma pensó que sus ojos serían absorbidos por la mejilla si ella sonría más.

— **También a usted, señorita Mills, y gracias de nuevo, se lo agradezco.**

— **Cuando quiera, Emma.**

Luego se marchó también, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

— **¿** **Qué te tiene toda sonriente hoy**? — Ruby le había dicho a su amiga rubia que si le reemplazaba la taza vacía que tenía con un nuevo relleno de cacao de canela.

Emma no había dejado de sonreír desde su almuerzo con la Srta. Mills hoy. No tenía ni idea de por qué, pero eso la hacía tan feliz, de que la profesora morena hubiera hablado de sí misma hoy. Algo personal. Y la forma en que sonreía justo antes de que el corazón de la rubia se derritiera.

Pero, por supuesto, ella no iba a divulgar tal información a sus amigas curiosas. Siempre estaban en una constante sesión de bromas con ella cada vez que ella decía algo.

— **Nada** — tarareó, tomando un sorbo de su cacao. Y, oh, eso estuvo bueno.

— **Nada mi trasero, Emma, nunca sonríes tanto, y Belle dijo que has estado caminando con esa sonrisa de gran culo en tu cara durante las últimas tres horas.**

Emma resopló y miró a su otra amiga que le lanzó una mirada de disculpa. Por mucho que lo intentara y lo difícil que era pedirle a Belle que no le dijera nada a Ruby, siempre lo hacía. Incluso si fuera indirectamente. Tal vez debería haber ido directamente a su casa después del séptimo período. Pero Belle había insistido en que fueran al restaurant con ella para hablar con Ruby mientras estaba en su descanso.

Eso fue hace unas dos horas.

Había avisado a Mary Margaret de que estaría fuera por un tiempo con sus amigas, y probablemente se perdería la cena porque ambas habían insistido en que debía quedarse. A veces no entendía a esas dos. Parecían tener siempre algo en sus mangas.

Y ahora, aquí estaba, esperando. Eran más de las cinco. Seguramente estaría perdiéndose la cena. Esperaba que Ruby le comprara una maldita cena.

Además, ellos no dejaban de molestarla por lo de su sonrisa. Ella trató de deshacerse de _esa_ sonrisa que se extendía por sus labios, tratando de pensar en cosas de muertes o en la forma en que sus amigas frustraban el infierno de ella. Pero, en vano, su mente siempre terminó donde la Srta. Mills una vez más y esa sonrisa que ella le había dado antes de la partida de Emma.

— **¡Vamos, Em!** — Ruby lloriqueó, jugueteando con la melena dorada de su amiga — **¡Nunca nos dices nada!**

— **Sí** — Belle finalmente se acercó, apoyándose junto a la camarera — **Ni siquiera me dices lo que comiste para el almuerzo.**

— **Eso es porque ya lo sabes** — Emma arqueó una ceja a su amiga. Y, sí, eso era verdad. Ella lo sabía, porque solía estar con Ruby en las mañanas.

— **Pero, todavía, Em. Tienes que compartir algunas cosas jugosas con nosotros, somos tus mejores amigas** — la camarera morena golpeó su hombro contra Emma — **Cada vez que hablamos de ella, nos hemos clamado. ¿Algo ha ido mal?**

— **No** — Emma estaba dispuesta a revelar eso.

Belle y Ruby alzaron las cejas, luego se miraron antes de que éste hablara.

— **¿Ustedes dos ... sabes, beso?**

Y eso empañó las mejillas de Emma. Se escondió en su cacao, tratando de ignorar las miradas de sus amigas. En realidad, no tenía nada que ocultar ni avergonzar. Nunca besó a su maestra. Pero, sin embargo, ella estaba actuando como un adolescente afrutado que había sido capturado estando con su novio.

— **¡** **Oh Dios mío!** — los ojos de Ruby se abrieron, la mandíbula floja — **Lo hiciste, ¿Verdad, perra maldita?** — Entonces su codo estaba golpeando las costillas de Emma incómodamente. Al parecer, su silencio fue tomado como un sí.

— **¡Muy bien, Ems!** — Belle gritó y levantó del taburete y se dejó caer sobre Emma.

— **No** — murmuró la rubia.

— **¿No?** — Luego se callaron, mirando a Emma incrédula.

— **¿En serio ?, ¿En serio, en serio? ¿Me estás diciendo que no te quedaste con los buenos labios de la profesora de inglés?** — ese era Ruby. Emma levantó la cabeza y sacudió en silencio.

— **No. Y no entiendo por qué pensarías que lo haría. Esto es estrictamente platónico** — la rubia se encogió de hombros, aunque sus hombros se sentían pesados. Realmente, deseaba que estuviera lejos de ser platónica, pero, una chica sólo podía soñar. Nunca ocurriría, se dijo. Estaba persiguiendo un sueño vacío.

— **¿No estás usando lenguaje de seducción?** — Ruby se burló, sonriendo a su amiga, pero eso sólo le había valido una mirada — **Mira, lo siento, no quise molestarte, solo pensé ...**

— **Realmente no hay que** _ **'sólo imaginar'**_ **algo sobre esto. Y ... Mira, me tengo que ir** — Emma suspiró, saliendo de su taburete — **Tengo que hacer esta estúpida tarea de ADM y no sé qué diablos voy hacer, necesito internet.**

Pudo ver a Ruby mirando a Belle, sus ojos y la cabeza sacudiéndose como si estuviera señalando algo. Y, por supuesto, lo estaban.

— **¡No, no!** — Belle saltó y bloqueó el camino de Emma, levantándole una ceja levantada.

— **¿Qué?**

— **Te tienes que quedar** — La morena suplicó, agarrando el brazo de Emma — **Vamos, sólo un poco más, ¿de acuerdo?** — miró a Ruby como si la interrogara acerca de qué diablos pasaba, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, la camarera buscó en su lugar.

— **Tengo que ir a atender ...** — y ella corrió hacia la mesa por la ventana izquierda en la parte delantera de la cafetería.

— **¿** **Por qué? No veo el punto en esto y tengo hambre** — Emma gruñó, pero obligada. También podría jugar al pequeño juego que habían planeado.

— **No entiendo lo que están haciendo** — Emma dirigió su mirada hacia Belle que ahora se había quedado extrañamente tranquila. Ella se sienta en el taburete al lado de la rubia, jugando con el dobladillo de su vestido. Se veía tan incómoda. Cualquier cosa que Ruby hubiera corrido a hacer, debió de ser el asunto por la que la estaban manteniendo ahí. Gracias a Dios. Después de ver o conseguir la mierda que fuera, podía ir a casa. Ella amaba a sus amigas, les tenía mucho cariño, pero a veces la fastidiaban.

— **Sólo espera** — Fue la respuesta de la pequeña morena.

— **Espera, eso es todo lo que he hecho...**

— **¡Emma**! — La voz de Ruby resonó detrás de ella. Cuando la rubia se volteo para hacer frente a la destartalada camarera, se encontró con una sonrisa de lobo. Uno que tenía un secreto — **Ve la mesa de allá** — señaló a Emma hacia la mesa en la que había estado. La rubia arqueó una ceja y miró al habitante. No podía ver su cara ya que tenía un gran periódico que la había estado ocultando — **¿Qué demonios?**

— **¿Por qué diablos quiero ir hacia un extraño?**

— **¡No es un extraño, Em!** — Ruby le dio a la rubia un suave empujón fuera de su asiento. Trae tu bolsa y dame las gracias más tarde.

Cuando Emma se dio la vuelta, Ruby se dirigió a través de la cafetería para seguir trabajando. Belle dejó su taburete y le sonrió a Emma antes de dirigirse hacia la salida.

¿Qué diablos habían planeado estas dos? ¿Alguna cita a ciegas? Ella frunció las cejas y se dirigió a la mesa ocupada. Por alguna razón, se sentía nerviosa. Sus palmas estaban ligeramente sudorosas y sus manos temblorosas. ¿Por qué diablos estaba nerviosa?

— **Uh ... disculpe, ¿este asiento esta ocupado**? — Ella habló, dándole a su voz una distancia.

— **No, no es...** — la persona dejó caer el periódico, para revelar un rostro sorprendido **—** **¡Emma!**

— **Srta. Mills, ¿Qué hace aquí?** — La rubia parpadeó. ¡Malditas sean esos dos! ¿Cómo demonios llegaron a tener a la profesora morena aquí en primer lugar?

Ella vio a Ruby y le dirigió su mejor mirada.

— **Generalmente ceno aquí todos los lunes por la noche alrededor de esta hora** — la maestra respondió, quitándose las gafas para dejarlo al lado del periódico — **¿Que hay sobre ti?**

— **O-oh ...** — Emma se mordió el labio y rascó un zapato en el suelo. Sus mejillas ardieron de vergüenza **—** **Estaba saliendo con mis amigas, ¿Recuerdas cuando le dije que Ruby era camarera aquí?**

— **Oh, sí, si me acuerdo** — La señora Mills le dirigió una cálida sonrisa — **¿Dónde están mis modales ?, ¿Por qué no te sientas?** **—** hizo un gesto hacia el lugar situado frente a ella, pero Emma vaciló.

— **No quiero perturbar su cena.**

— **Está bien, querida, insisto** — La maestra le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— **Si está segura ...** — entonces Emma tomó el lugar, sentada rígidamente con su mochila en los muslos — **Esto se siente raro.**

— **Lo siento, sé que no soy la persona más genial con la que hablar.**

— **No, no es eso, es ... no lo sé** — Emma se encogió de hombros, mordisqueando ansiosamente su labio inferior — **Debería ... Debería irme, tengo que hacer una tarea para mañana.**

— **Oh** — y Emma juró que podía ver la herida expresión que cruzaba los rasgos de la morena. Pero se había ido tan rápido como había llegado.

— **Puedo quedarme un poco más, supongo** — Emma se sonrojó ligeramente — **¿Si no le importa?**

— **¡No, claro que no!**

— **Disculpe, ¿Le importa si hago mi tarea aquí, o ...?**

La profesora se encogió de hombros y no pareció importarle, miró a Ruby, que le había puesto una taza de café en la mano frente a ella, murmuró un agradecimiento y tomó un sorbo justo cuando la camarera le dio a Emma otro Canela de cacao, guiñando un ojo mientras lo hacía.

— **Estás muerta, Ruby** — Emma logró murmurar en el oído de su amiga antes de salirse. Oh, estaría totalmente muerta por hacerle esto a ella. ¿Por qué demonios quería ver a Emma sufrir?

— **¿Qué tiene?**

— **¿Disculpe?** — Emma levantó la vista después de sacar su cuaderno de la mochila.

— **Por los deberes, quiero decir** — La señora Mills se rió y se agachó para recoger sus anteojos. Lentamente, se los puso, sus orbes de chocolate en los papeles delante de la rubia — **Tal vez podría ayudarte.**

— **Tengo ADM, pero está bien, puedo usar Internet.**

— **¿No se llama eso trampa, Emma?** — la morena anarca una de sus cejas perfectamente delineadas — **Vamos, déjame verlo.**

Emma miró a la mujer frente a ella por un momento antes de soltar un suspiro derrotado y entregó su tarea. La señora Mills lo tomo suavemente por su mano y la leyó con una expresión pensativa. Emma no pudo evitar mirarla como lo había hecho. Santo infierno. Sus ojos eran como malditos imanes hacia esta mujer.

Siguió observando con curiosidad, disfrutando de la forma en que el calor de su cacao penetraba a través de la taza y calentaba sus manos mientras la sostenía cerca. La señorita Mills parecía tan intrigada por lo que decía esa estúpida hoja, o eso pensaba, ya que sus ojos parecían absorber todo el asunto. Su labio inferior desapareció en su boca, Emma notó, mordiéndose el suyo. La morena podría sacar la más intrigante de las miradas. La rubia estaba bastante segura de que Regina Mills era la única mujer en la tierra que podía parecer sexy mientras leía la tarea de un adolescente.

Sip. Estaba segura, pensó Emma mientras tomaba un largo y refrescante sorbo de cacao. Sus ojos vagaron desde la cara del profesor hacia ... Dulce madre de Dios. La morena con su color rojo sangre, la camisa de seda tenía algunos de los botones desabrochados, lo que expuso un suficiente escote para tener la boca de Emma casi descuajada. Todas las cosas lógicas salieron por la ventana.

Estaba aturdida y no podía apartar los ojos. Oh, Dios, ayúdame ahora. ¿Dónde estaba Ruby cuando la necesitaba?

— **Esto parece bastante simple** — la voz ronca de la señorita Mills rompió a la rubia de su trance temporal, que por supuesto, la hizo casi caerse de su asiento y derramar el cacao por todo su cuerpo.

— **¡Oh, mierda!** — Emma sollozo, dejando la taza abajo para mirar hacia abajo a su chaqueta sucia — **¡Oh, genial!**

— **Oh, mi ... Emma, ¿estás bien?** — la profesora de inglés se levantó de inmediato, agarrando servilletas para ayudar a limpiar el líquido derramado. Ruby terminó en poco tiempo, dándole a su amiga una toalla de plato.

— **Estás haciendo mi trabajo mucho más difícil, Em.**

— **Oh, cállate, Ruby, fue tu cacao del demonio que se derramó sobre mí.**

— **Por supuesto** — Ruby le dirigió una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— **Creo que ya está listo, Rubes** — Emma alzó las cejas a su amiga, entregándole la sucia toalla de plato — **Gracias.**

— **¡** **Mhm!** — ella sonrió y se inclinó más cerca de Emma, sus labios justo al lado de la oreja de la rubia, mientras susurraba — La próxima vez que decidas mirar a sus tetas, asegúrate de no tener nada en tus manos.

La camarera se alejó, dejando atrás a Emma. Maldición, por supuesto que había estado observando. Así era ella.

— **¿Estás bien, Emma?** — preguntó la señorita Mills, apretando las servilletas sobre la mesa. Sus ojos inspeccionaron a la rubia.

— **S** **i, gracias.**

— **Tu ropa está arruinada** — ella frunció levemente el ceño. Supongo que debes regresar a casa a limpiarlo.

— **Eh, es sólo mi sudadera con capucha** — la rubia se encogió de hombros y apartó la ropa, dejándola en un delgado tanque blanco — **Ve, todo bien.**

— **Si tú lo dices, querida** — la señora Mills se humedeció los labios, volviéndose a sentar en la silla en la que estaba — **Ahora, como le decía, Emma.**

— **¿Sí?** — Emma había hecho lo mismo, aunque se dirigió al borde de la silla con ojos afilados y verdes fijos en la impecable y oliva cara de la morena. Maldita sea las cicatrices de acné que tenía por su rostro. Su tez era una mierda por eso y su necesidad incesante de pellizcarse la cara.

— **Todas las respuestas a esto son bastante fáciles. Supongo que usted ha prestado atención, ¿Verdad?** — cuando hubo vacilación en la respuesta de Emma, la maestra chasqueó la lengua — **Está bien ... Bueno, para esta sección de arriba justo aquí, son de verdadero o falso, es un chance de 50/50 ... ¿Por qué no tratas de contestarlas lo mejor que puedas y comprobaré las respuestas cuando termines?**

— **Está bien** — la rubia asintió y retomó su hoja de tarea. Sacó un lápiz de su mochila y miró las preguntas. Verdadero o falso. Muy simple.

Después de varias rayas con el lápiz y diez preguntas verdaderas o falsas más tarde, Emma había terminado, empujando el papel sobre la mesa para que la Srta. Mills revisara su trabajo. Estaba bastante segura de que cada uno de ellos estaban malos, y por el modo en que la profesora tenía las cejas juntas, lo probó.

— **Lo siento, soy una mierda** — ella murmuró

— **Tú no eres una... mierda, Emma** — los ojos de color whisky se encontraron con la esmeralda — **Hiciste algo mucho mejor de lo que te das crédito, eres una chica inteligente, Srta. Swan** — ella deslizó la hoja de trabajo sobre la mesa hacia Emma una vez más **—** **Los tienes todos buenos, simplemente no entiendo tu preocupación.**

— **No he estudiado nada** — los ojos de Emma estaban abiertos de incredulidad. ¿Lo hizo bien? Debe ser la suerte.

— **Ahora, ¿Por qué no tratas de responder a las preguntas de opción múltiple? Te va a dar más de un reto, pero debes saber que una de las preguntas es la correcta. Eliminar las que no tendría sentido con la pregunta en sí y elegir una que si lo sea.**

— **Eso es lo que dice todos los maestros** — Emma golpeó el extremo de su lápiz con el papel, con los ojos leyendo la primera pregunta. Añadió después. — **Puede decir que es tan simple, pero es mucho más difícil de lo que cree.**

— **Lo sé, Emma, sé que a veces simplemente no sabes la respuesta, yo también era adolescente** — la señorita Mills arqueó una ceja, una sonrisa divertida cautivadores de sus labios — **¿O habías olvidado que cada adulto era joven?**

— **No, no he ...** — Emma susurró en voz baja. Volvió a mirar el papel, entrecerrando los ojos antes de rodear una respuesta.

O bien era el nuevo impulso de confianza o la forma en que la compañía de la Srta. Mills la había aliviado, pero Emma terminó en muy poco tiempo con una sonrisa orgullosa. Ella deslizó el papel hacía donde se encontraba su maestra.

— **¿En qué nivel de confianza se siente con su trabajo?** — preguntó la voz grave de la morena, con las cejas levantadas sobre los gruesos anteojos.

— **Me siento ... bastante confiada.**

— **Entonces veamos dónde se ha encontrado esta nueva confianza** — la señorita Mills sonrió suavemente, luego procedió a revisar las respuestas circulares en el papel de Emma. Y, oh dios, la forma en que sus labios fruncidos le dijeron a la rubia que ella probablemente falló.

— **Lo bombardee totalmente ¿No?** — la adolescente gimió, cayendo desamparadamente en su asiento. Ella no sabía la mitad de las respuestas en esa maldita hoja de cálculo y ella había adivinado la mayoría de ellos. Tanto para tratar de prestar atención a las notas en clase. El señor Glass tenía una voz que podía poner a un niño híper a dormir en un instante. Sus palabras pasaron por un oído y por el otro, nada se atascó. Las hojas de trabajo, como ésta, llegaron pocas y distantes entre sí. Por lo general se les daba antes de una próxima prueba para ayudarles a "estudiar" para ello.

Pero Emma sabía que eso no era exactamente cierto. Todos los profesores tenían que tener algún tipo de contenido graduable para entrar en la base de datos, lo que era más preferible una asignación. Por supuesto, era bastante difícil terminar genialmente tal tarea cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes no había conseguido un control sobre lo que estaban aprendiendo. Ahora, Emma estaba bastante segura de que nadie tenía un A en esa clase. Y llamaron a la Srta. Mills una maestra mala.

— **Sólo te perdiste dos, Emma, y eso, de cada diez, no es tan malo** — la profesora morena apoyó los anteojos en la nariz y entregó a Emma su papel.

— **Bueno, habiendo adivinado la mayor parte de eso, eso es bueno, ¿Verdad?**

— **Emma** — la Srta. Mills la reprendió — **No deberías tener que adivinar, debes saberlo.**

— **No puedo saber nada cando no lo he aprendido, no quiero sonar dura ni nada, y sé que él es su colega y todo, pero el Sr. Glass es un poco malo para enseñar.**

— **¿Crees que no lo sé?** — y tan rápido como esas palabras estaban fuera de la boca de la morena, su mandíbula se cerró de golpe.

Emma se inclinó hacia adelante en la silla, apoyando los codos contra la mesa **—** **¿Qué quiere decir?**

La señorita Mills parecía haber lamentado profundamente haber abierto su boca y Emma estaba a punto de dejarlo ir, hasta que la morena miró a su alrededor antes de inclinarse hacia adelante, su voz un susurro suave.

— **Estoy a punto de divulgar información que nadie, y repito, nadie debe saber de esto. ¿Prometes no decirle a nadie?** — había una aguda nitidez en sus ojos que le decía a la rubia que no estaba jugando.

— **Sí. Por supuesto, señorita Mills, puede confiar en mí, no se lo diré a nadie** — Emma prometió, su cola de caballo balanceándose mientras asentía con la cabeza — **Esto será entre nosotras dos.**

— **Bien** — ella alcanzó a través de la mesa, su mano de tonos más oscuros que contrastaba contra la tez más pálida de Emma mientras ella suavemente tomaba la mano de la otro en la suya. Pronto, la otra mano hizo lo mismo, ambas agarrándose a Emma como el chocolate se encontró con la esmeralda.

— **S** **ydney, el señor Glass, fuimos a la universidad juntos, se especializó en periodismo y tuvimos unas cuantas clases juntos. Recuerdo que yo le había dicho que quería ser escritor ... Aunque mi madre insistió en que fuera maestra** — la profesora se mostró ligeramente vacilante con sus siguientes palabras — **Nos conocimos en clase y él había desarrollado esta ... pasión, se obsesionó y haría cualquier cosa por mí y después de darse cuenta de que iba a enseñar, decidió cambiar de dirección y tomar clases en torno a eso. No sabía qué tipo de maestro había planeado hacer, pero ... bueno, pronto, nos graduamos y yo había regresado a Storybrooke, y él me siguió**.

— **¿Y luego se convirtió en maestro de ADM?** — Emma miró incrédula a su maestra. Por lo tanto, aparentemente la única razón por la que el Sr. Glass decidió ser un maestro era sólo por el hecho de que tenía un enamoramiento, una maldita obsesión, por la Srta. Mills. No es de extrañar por qué nunca parecía entusiasmado mientras enseñaba la clase. Se vio obligado a hacer algo que no le gustaba porque estaba cerca del que creía que amaba. Qué triste, un hombre triste.

— **Sí** — la señorita Mills asintió con la cabeza, suspirando poco después, antes de inclinarse una vez más, su mano se retiró de la de Emma — **En realidad, probablemente, no debí habértelo dicho, Emma. Pero ¿Confío en que mantendrá esta información para usted?**

— **Por supuesto** — la rubia rápidamente lo dijo. Realmente no tenía ningún deseo de decirle a nadie lo que le había dicho la señorita Mills. Bueno ... sería un gran chisme compartir con sus amigos, pero ella había hecho una promesa, y tenía la intención de mantenerla. Ella estaba tratando de ganar la confianza de la Srta. Mills, después de todo. Emma tuvo que mostrar a la mujer mayor lo madura que podía ser. Se sentía más años de lo que realmente era. Tal vez eso es lo que lleva una vida dura dotado.

La maestra morena le dio a Emma una sonrisa de agradecimiento, con las comisuras de su boca inclinadas ligeramente hacia arriba, durante unos segundos antes de dejar caer su expresión facial. Emma vio que los ojos de la mujer se oscurecían, una emoción profunda y ligeramente confusa eclipsaba sus orbes marrones. La rubia frunció las cejas, incapaz de determinar por qué había un cambio tan repentino dentro de la maestra.

— **¿Está bien, señorita Mills**? — preguntó Emma, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. — **¿Quiere que me vaya?**

— **No, querida, está bien, quiero decir, a menos que quieras irte** **—** y tan rápido como había llegado, la emoción y la oscuridad se disiparon de los ojos de la Srta. Mills, dejando que sus orbes marrones brillaran como chocolate derretido.

— **Sí. Quiero quedarme un poco, si no le importa, podría comer algo.**

— **¿** **No has comido todavía?**

— **No, pero estoy segura de que Ruby tendría la amabilidad de conseguirme algo** — la adolescente rubia sonrió y retorció su cuerpo para llamar a su amiga. La camarera, no ocupada por el momento, se acercó a la rubia con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

— **Oye, chica, ¿Qué pasa?**

— **Me debes algo de comer** — ella dijo descaradamente.

Ruby se burló de la expresión en la cara de la rubia, dijo esas palabras que pensó que nunca diría — **Bien, un queso a la parrilla.**

— **Gracias** — Emma logró su más dulce voz antes de darse la vuelta para jugar con su taza.

— **¿Y lasaña, Regina, con hojuelas de pimienta?**

— **Como me gusta, querida** — la profesora le ofreció a Ruby una sonrisa educada antes de que la camarera saliera para cumplir sus órdenes. Emma, por el contrario, estaba hirviendo.

¿Cómo se atreve Ruby hacer eso? Y justo delante de la rubia, también. Ella realmente debe estar jodiendola para obtener una dosis de puño de Emma. A menos que lo hiciera a propósito para despecho de su amiga, y eso hizo que se enfureciera aún más.

— **¿Estás bien, Emma**? — la voz dulce y familiar que sonaba de aquellos labios había saciado inmediatamente la ira de Emma.

Ella alzó la vista con grandes ojos de ciervo, su cabeza se balanceó en respuesta a la pregunta. Ella no podía dejar que su ira se mostrara, no a esa dulce mujer delante de ella. La Srta. Mills sería la última persona que podría ser un pelo en el culo. Aquella preocupada y siempre tan cariñosa cara contradecía cualquier pensamiento horrendo sobre la broma de Ruby y los reemplazó con pequeños unicornios y arcoíris en su lugar.

— **Arcoíris.**

 _¿_ _Qué?_

 _¿Realmente dije eso?_

— **¿Perdón?** — los ojos del profesor estaban bastante grandes ahora, lo blanco se mostraban increíblemente.

Mierda. Emma siempre temió que algo así pasara. Por eso odiaba pensar cuando debía hablar también, porque algo así estaba destinado a suceder.

— **Lo siento, estaba ... pensando en los arcoíris por alguna extraña razón** — Emma se dio una patada mental. Ella estaba pensando en arcoíris bien, pero por maneras mucho más inadecuadas. Pero la Srta. Mills no necesitaba saber eso.

— **Ya** **veo ...** — la mujer morena parecía escéptica.

Emma no pudo evitar el rubor que le subía por el cuello e inundaba sus mejillas de rosa. Odiaba su cuerpo, a veces, y la forma en que reaccionaba a ciertas cosas. Especialmente si una de esas cosas era Regina Mills.

Las dos habían terminado sentados en un incómodo silencio, sin saber qué decir al otro. No fue hasta que Ruby los interrumpió, finalmente se relajaron, sin duda aliviados por la intrusión.

— **Gracias, señorita Lucas** — la señora Mills le dirigió una sonrisa a la camarera cuando la lánguida morena colocó el plato frente a ella. Pronto siguió la comida de Emma, así como algunas palabras de su amiga.

— **Está en mí, Em** — Ruby susurró antes de salir.

Emma sonrió para sí misma. Bueno. Tal vez Ruby estaba fuera de su lista de mierda por ahora. Ni siquiera tuvo que discutir con su amiga acerca de conseguir la comida gratis. Después de todo, fue culpa de sus amigos saltarse la cena.

Miró hacia arriba para ver a la Srta. Mills ya masticando un bocado de su comida. La rubia intentó con tanta fuerza impedir que la sonrisa saliera de su rostro, pero fracasó, lo que le había hecho sonreír a la morena.

— **La abuela de Ruby hace la mejor lasaña** — Emma se encontró diciendo. No sabía por qué diablos había dicho eso. Seguramente sería algo al azar. Pero la otra mujer simplemente sonrió.

— **Debo decir que es mejor de la que hago, ya que nunca logré que la mía tenga el mismo sabor que el suyo** — la Srta. Mills respondió, dejando su tenedor para poder tomar la servilleta de su regazo y secar delicadamente en las comisuras de su boca.

— **¿Por qué le gustan los picados de pimienta?**

La morena se humedeció inconscientemente los labios — **Le da un poco de fuerza.**

— **Apuesto que si** — Emma se rió, luego procedió a explicar cómo ella no necesariamente disfruta de la lasaña, a pesar de que, sí, la abuela hice la mejor. La Srta. Mills estaba un poco sorprendida, si no ofendida (o por lo menos Emma pensaba así), y dijo que estaba perdiendo una comida encantadora. Emma sólo se rió y se encogió de hombros, diciendo que en realidad no lo era y, de todos modos, el espagueti era muy similar al plato.

El resto de la noche consistía en una conversación ociosa y las miradas a menudo sutiles y tímidas que Emma había puesto al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Las dos estaban prácticamente en una cita, pero Emma trató de empujar esa voz molesta a un lado y escuchar a la moral diciéndole que era sólo una agradable cena platónica con su maestra, porque la otra mujer había sido lo suficientemente amable para invitarla a sentarse con ella esta noche. Lo que la morena había estado pensando en ese momento era probablemente un grito lejos de los pensamientos de Emma que viraron. Un punto a esto, la rubia debe admitir que fue una de las mejores cenas que había tenido en un tiempo, por supuesto, excluyendo todas las comidas encantadoras en casa.

Al final de la noche, Emma sintió que tenía una conexión aún más profunda con su maestra, mentalmente no emocionalmente. Había llegado a ser más fácil hablar con ella a medida que pasaban las horas y el comedor se vacía. Aprendió cosas sencillas y básicas sobre la Srta. Mills, y aunque no eran mucho, seguía siendo un punto de inflexión para ellos desde que la mujer mayor se había abierto sobre sí misma. Al igual que la forma en que ella era hija única y que solía amar absolutamente los caballos en su juventud antes de ir la universidad. Y, de alguna manera, su madre conocía solo el principio. Una cosa extraña, pensó. La Srta. Mills había cuestionado ligeramente lo conversado sobre eso, pero decidió pasarlo. No quería hablar de su madre. La mayoría de la información que la rubia había recibido sobre ella era el nombre de la mujer y que era Cora. Todo lo demás se quedó sin decir, pero la mirada a los ojos de su maestra le dijo que había mucho más que contar.

Cuando las dos se separaron, Ruby finalmente las despidió y un texto preocupado de Mary Margaret, se despidieron con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Fue una noche agradable para los dos. Por supuesto, moralmente, era malo para un profesor y un estudiante cenar juntos así. Eso había preocupado a la Srta. Mills al darse cuenta de eso, pero Emma le aseguró que nadie lo sabría ni debería sospechar realmente nada. No era como si tuvieran una relación secreta o algo así, pero Emma no dijo eso. Las palabras murieron en su lengua antes de que fueran arrojadas de su boca. Al ser tranquilizada, la profesora de inglés asintió con la cabeza y le dijo buenas noches antes de dirigirse a la calle hacia un Mercedes negro. Emma la vio subirse al vehículo y marcharse antes de guiar sus pies por la acera hacia el apartamento, la mochila colgada de su hombro y la sudadera sucia debajo del brazo mientras llevaba la sonrisa más estúpida que podía tener. Esto realmente fue una buena noche y nada podría arruinarlo. Ni siquiera si Mary Margaret o David la reprimieran por quedarse tan tarde sin decir una palabra al respecto.

* * *

 _Primer lugar, debo disculparme por no actualizar el día de ayer, pero no tuve tiempo de traducir el capítulo y como ven, es bastante largo. Mis estudios están primero antes que todo, espero que puedan disculpar ese pequeño desliz y si todo pasa bien está semana, actualice el siguiente el domingo justo cuando termine EL GRAN MUSICAL DE OUAT y solo lo veré por Lana, lo demás me tiene sin cuidado._

 _Segundo, muchas gracias a las personas que se toman en serio esta historia y me dejan sus comentarios, de verdad me alegran mucho, espero que siga así_

 _Tercero, no hay nada jajaj solo decirles que ahora empieza lo bueno del fic, los sentimientos de Emma y los mismos de Regina, que se complica de sentir algo más por su alumna, así que atentos._

 _Disculpen si hubo errores, disfruten._


	7. Late

**Teacher's Pet** by RegalChromaggia69

* * *

Emma se agitó debajo de las sábanas, la luz que fluía de su ventana golpeó un lado de su cara despertando a la rubia. Bostezó, pensando que su alarma aún no había sonado.

Gimiendo, se echó sobre su otro lado y dio unas palmaditas alrededor de su colchón, aturdida, en busca de su teléfono. Podría ver cuánto tiempo más le quedaba para dormir. Con su suerte, sólo tendría cinco o menos minutos. Con la mano entrando en contacto con el dispositivo móvil, ella rápidamente despertó y miró a la pantalla con sus ojos cansados.

Luego de verlo, dio un brinco ¿Qué demonios le pasó a su alarma? Su teléfono indicaba que habían transcurrido unos quince minutos antes de que comenzara la escuela. Quince minutos para prepararse y caminar hasta la escuela. Todo en ese tiempo.

Fue a mediados de noviembre. La semana estaba a la mitad, aunque Emma sólo deseaba que terminara ya. La única razón por la que parecía estar ansiosa cada día era por el período de almuerzo que pasaba con la Srta. Mills. Todo el mundo y las otras clases era algo más, ya que poco le importaba. Al menos, eso fue lo que pensó esta mañana. No iba a ser un buen día, y Emma ya lo sabía. ¿Quién demonios sabe que estarían haciendo en esas clases? Probablemente nada divertido y todo aburrido.

Aunque, eso habría sido la menor de las preocupaciones de Emma en los próximos minutos, mientras se esforzaba por vestirse para el día escolar. Se preguntó por qué demonios Mary Margaret no la había despertado. ¿Se supone que la maestra se aseguraría de que su hija estuviera preparada para el periodo escolar? A menos que supusiera que Emma decidió dormir más esta mañana.

Pero la rubia no había planeado eso. Su teléfono era sólo un gilipollas y decidió no informarle que se despertara esta mañana. Maldito teléfono.

Maldita sea. Probablemente se olvidó de poner la alarma anoche. Después de todo, ella se había quedado hasta muy tarde tratando de terminar su tarea para escritura literaria. La dilación nunca fue algo bueno para Emma. Cuando apartó las cosas, las dejó de lado y se olvidó completamente de ello, a sí misma recordando que lo haría al día siguiente. Y, claro, si no hubiera dejado el cuaderno a un lado, no se habría ido a la cama ... Dios, ¿Cuándo se fue a la cama? Estaba bien pasada las dos de la mañana, lo sabía con seguridad. Entonces tuvo grandes dificultades para quedarse dormida, aunque, ¿Eso es nuevo?

Emma siempre tenía problemas para dormirse y tendía a hacerlo entre veinte minutos y cinco horas, dependiendo de cuántas cosas tenía en mente. Y la noche anterior tenía algunos pensamientos en su cerebro, como la forma en que ella esperaba que su historia no fuera tan mala con la prisa que lo hizo, o cómo perdió por completo su mente por la forma en que la Srta. Mills usaba sus anteojos de marco negro a veces.

Con decir que no había dormido mucho y que ahora era una adolescente maleducada. Con los ojos cubiertos de sueño, bajó las escaleras del desván y se dirigió a la puerta principal. No vio a Mary Margaret ahí. Debe haber salido temprano de nuevo. Maldita sea. Emma deseaba que la morena estuviera, ya que la rubia estaría en la escuela ahora.

Lo cual no sonaba muy atractivo, pensó Emma mientras caminaba por la calle hacia la escuela. Ella podía estar jodidamente segura de usar ese tiempo para desaparecer a todos los estudiantes que estaban en su camino. Dios, odiaba eso. Nunca se movían cuando ella quería y caminaban tan agonizantemente lento por los pasillos. Al igual que la manada de estudiantes frente a ella ahora. A veces deseaba ser un perro pastor y ellos ovejas, eso sin duda haría las cosas mucho más fáciles.

¿Qué?

¿Dónde diablos están sus pensamientos en ese momento? Con un gemido, se dirigió al vestíbulo inglés y se dirigió a la habitación de Mr. Booth. Killian estaba allí en su lugar. Sus ojos azules la miraban mientras ella tomaba el lugar a su lado. Sólo faltaban unos cinco minutos antes de la campana y la mayoría de los estudiantes ya estaban en el aula.

Maldición. Al menos ella no tuvo que soportar las conversaciones _coquetas_ que él le daba durante esa mañana. Era un muchacho renuente y jodidamente molesto con Emma. Había imaginado que dejaría de hacer esas cosas al oír sus desplantes sobre el vestuario de mujeres. Pero aparentemente lo tomó realmente como una broma, o al menos optó por ignorarlo.

— **Pareces un muerto** **—** él arqueó una ceja, dirigiéndose a la rubia que aparentemente si parecía muerta. No lo dudaba. Podía sentir que sus ojeras tenían bolsas, y de ver la mancha oscura bajo sus ojos esta mañana, era verdad. Su pelo estaba ligeramente despeinado y azarado en una cola de caballo bien desordenado. Llevaba su atuendo habitual, que en realidad no podía ser diferente de lo que tenía antes.

— **Me siento muerta** **—** y, sí, lo estaba. Se sentía como si estuviera caminando sobre una nube la mayor parte del tiempo. Su cabeza sentía que estuviese en otra parte por su agotamiento. Dios, odiaba estar tan cansada.

— **¿Parece que te despertaste tarde?**

— **Sip.**

— **COM va** **a ser divertido para ti.**

— **No me lo recuerdes.**

— **Tenemos que correr.**

— **Probablemente me caiga y muera en el piso.**

Bostezó. Maldición.

— **No te preocupes, traeré mi celular y grabare si lo haces.**

— **No lo hagas.**

— **Puedo hacerlo ahora.**

— **Cállate.**

— **Y seré tu caballero con armadura brillante cuando vaya a tu rescate.**

 _Oh dios, es mejor que esté bromeando._

— **No.**

— **Y todo el mundo se desmayará.**

— **Cállate, Killian** — Emma gimió. Realmente no estaba de humor para esto.

 _¡Bleeeeep!_

La campana sonó y Emma casi tuvo ataque al corazón. Se clavó en su asiento, con los ojos verdes y el cuerpo tenso. Mierda. Casi se cayó de su silla. Esperaba que nadie estuviera prestando demasiada atención.

Y ahora Killian estaba ahí pasando el tiempo, riéndose de su reacción como si su vida hubiese dependido de ella.

Él.

— **No digas, ni una palabra** — Apretó la cabeza en sus brazos. Ahora furiosamente ruborizada.

Estupendo.

— **Oh ... Oh, mierda, Emma** ... — él se dobló un poco más en su escritorio. El señor Booth los miraba con furia por la perturbación — **Eso estuvo mucho mejor ... Ojalá hubiera podido grabar un video**.

— **Cállate.**

— **Ahora te tienes que caer en gimnasia.**

— **Por el amor de Dios, no estoy de humor para esto.**

— **¡Emma!** — mierda.

— **Lo siento, señor Booth** — Emma miró a Killian que sonrió con satisfacción a su lado.

— **¿Tengo que entrar a separarlos a ustedes dos?** — preguntó, acercándose a ellos. La clase entera ahora miraba a los dos. Fantástico.

— **Por favor, hágalo** — Emma murmuró.

— **Bien, ve a tomar el lugar junto a Ava.**

Emma obligada, se levantó de su asiento, tropezando ligeramente sobre sus propios pies mientras se dirigía junto a su compañera de clase. Bueno, al menos no tendría que pasar por todo ese período.

Al final del tercer período, Emma se había despertado en su mayor parte, aunque una parte de su cuerpo se sentía aturdido como el infierno. Su cerebro estaba casi borroso, pero se sentía ligeramente alerta. Fue una sensación extraña y la rubia no le gustó para nada. Se sentía ... en las nubes. O eso creía que eso era la sensación. Por lo general, tendía a evitar las drogas.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, la rubia finalmente llegó a su cuarta sala de clase de período y se hundió en su escritorio en la parte posterior. Su cuerpo estaba ahora en piloto automático. Parecía que ya no tenía control. Desde la cabeza hasta los pies, se sentía completamente entumecida. Realmente, sentía que necesitaba una siesta. Tal vez lo haría cuando llegara a casa. Pero eso era muy improbable. Odiaba las siestas. Sólo hacían que se sintiera más cansada y la dejaban con boca seca y torpe.

Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación tranquila. La mayor parte estaba llena, pero como la señorita Mills estaba en la habitación, se quedaron calladas. Qué extraño actuaban en torno a la maestra morena, pensó Emma. Parecían tener miedo de ella. Claro, a veces amenazaba con enviarlos a la oficina o darles una orden de detención si hablaban en el momento equivocado, pero vamos. La mujer era inofensiva.

Ella era como una gatita tierna.

Sí tierna.

Gatitos tiernos.

Entonces sus ojos encontraron la belleza de pelo negro parado en su escritorio, esperando pacientemente la campana que sonara.

No es una gatita tierna.

Era una pantera fuera de si.

La forma en que sus ojos se comía el aula, era como si los estudiantes fueran su presa.

Y ese pelo liso y oscuro de ella.

Lo que parecía esponjoso hoy.

La señorita Mills era una pantera-gatita tierna, Emma concluyó con un guiño a sí misma.

¿Pantera- gatita tierna?

Realmente ella estaba en las nubes hoy.

Mantén la boca cerrada, Swan, antes que su profesora muy sexy pantera-gatito tierna la llamara.

Porque Emma estaba segura de que eso era exactamente lo que haría si abriera la boca en ese momento. O en cualquier instante, porque ese maldito término no se alejaba de sus pensamientos. Oh, genial. Simplemente no hables, se decía ella misma.

La campana sonó muy pronto y la Srta. Mills comenzó con:

— **Por favor, pasen sus documentos que fueron entregados ayer.**

Pato de mierda.

¿Se acordó de traer eso?

Emma rápidamente revisó su mochila y sacó su cuaderno. El alivio se inundó sobre ella cuando encontró la historia cuidadosamente escrita en uno de las hojas. Era lo suficientemente lista como para recordar poner esa cosa en su cuaderno. Eso es bueno, porque estaba segura de que había dejado su cabeza en casa ya que en esos momentos no estaban unidas.

Avanzando, dejó que su cuerpo permaneciera tranquilo. No es tan malo el día dependiendo de todo lo ocurrido, a pesar de pensar sobre gatita tierna. Estaba saliendo bien. Y ese vestido negro que apenas alcanzaba las rodillas de la Srta. Mills lo hacía aún mejor.

Después de que la maestra había recogido todos los papeles, los dejó a un lado y cogió una nueva pila de papeles, y la clase casi soltó un gemido colectivo. O lo que Emma imaginaba en su mente. Odiaban hacer trabajos en clase. Bueno, al menos Emma lo hizo. Pero, hey, era mejor que casi quedarse dormido mientras veía las palabras entrar y salir en el smartboard.

— **Tengo una guía de estudio que tendrán que rellenar sobre este capítulo. La prueba será el viernes. Mañana repasaremos la guía de estudio durante toda la clase. Eso no significa que no tengan que hacer el trabajo porque estaré revisándolas de igual modo, si se sienten muy inclinados a no hacerlo, se sentarán en el pasillo y trabajarán hasta que se termine** — y así empezó a pasar los papeles a cada fila. Después de haber terminado, recogió los papeles de la asignación anterior de la clase y se dirigió hacia su escritorio. Era más que probable que los revisara, pensó Emma de la manera más obvia.

Emma recogió su documento y se quedó mirando las preguntas. Parecía que había muchas. Ella amaba a la Srta. Mills, era una maestra muy querida, pero ella podría ser un poco dura (una persona adorable, tenga en cuenta) cuando se trata de tareas.

Siguiendo como una buena ciudadana y estudiante, Emma comenzó a contestar las preguntas con facilidad, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar a los chicos que hablaban junto a ella. Ellos estaban "susurrando", si pudieran llamar esas voces silenciosas susurros. No le importaba eso, le era de poco interés de todos modos.

Y luego, con el rabillo del ojo, vio a la señorita Mills mirando a los estudiantes que hablaban y aclaró su garganta como una advertencia. Se callaron inmediatamente. Contenido, el profesor volvió a leer la primera historia en la pila.

Posteriormente, volvieron a hablar cinco minutos después. Emma puso los ojos en blanco, completamente acostumbrada a no poder trabajar en silencio. Siempre había al menos algún grupo que hablaba durante el tiempo de trabajo en cada clase. Pero en este caso, era muy raro que la señorita Mills no dejara en claro que no le gustaba la perturbación. Quería que todos hicieran su trabajo.

Y así se puso de pie. Emma apartó la mirada de su trabajo y vio cómo la morena se dirigía hacia los dos estudiantes, con una ceja arqueada y las manos firmemente plantadas en uno de los escritorios. Esto inmediatamente llamó la atención de los chicos y levantaron la vista justo cuando la maestra hablaba en una de sus voces más amenazantes (y Emma podía añadir su voz más sexy).

— **Si necesito recordarles que permanezcan en silencio durante el tiempo de trabajo una vez más, voy a escribirles a ustedes dos una detención para la oficina. Les recomiendo que permanezcan en silencio y volver a su trabajo. Sé que no se puede poner ceros.**

— **Lo haremos** — dijo uno de los muchachos.

— **Gracias** — ella entrecerró los ojos a los dos antes de volver a su escritorio, dejando un rastro de su perfume picante en su estela. Y oh, ¿Olía bien ?, pensó Emma.

Tan pronto como la Srta. Mills estuviera fuera del alcance, el segundo chico murmuró a su amigo.

— **Es una puta de mierda, no es de extrañar por qué a nadie le gusta.**

A Emma le tomó un momento registrar lo que habían dicho, pero tan pronto reacciono lo que estaban diciendo, estaba a punto de entrar en el modo Donkey Kong y darles una patada en el culo.

Pero, ella tenía que permanecer quieta. Ella no podía ser la defensora de la Srta. Mills sin ser cuestionada, bueno, por cualquiera de ellos. No estaba en su lugar para hacer tal cosa, pero Dios, lo que dijo sólo hizo que su sangre hirviera. Podía imaginar fácilmente como mutilar su culo desgraciado, arrancando cada miembro y hacerlo lentamente…

— **Lo sé** — el otro estuvo de acuerdo y Emma mantuvo sus oídos atentos.

Si seguían insultando a la maestra, no sabía cuánto tiempo podía mantener la calma antes de que realmente se rompiera.

Y el muchacho continuó — **No entiendo por qué tuvieron que llevarnos a su clase, es sólo un fracaso garantizado.**

Ya, eso no fue tan malo ...

— **Ella ni siquiera debería ser una maestra, no la llaman una perra por nada, apuesto a que le gusta fallar a todos sus estudiantes a propósito para joderlos y reírse mientras sus padres les gritan por tener una F**.

— **Maldita sea, probablemente. Deberían haber despedido a ese culo sin valor en vez de darle otra maldita clase. ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando?**

— **Sí. Vamos a estar en una clase entera que está condenada al fracaso.**

Emma apretó los dientes, hirviendo de ira ahora. Oh, dios, estaba a punto de desatar la Bestia que lleva dentro, Mierda.

— **Como he dicho, ella es sólo una perra y no merece este trabajo, claro que no sabe qué mierda está haciendo, es una puta que necesita que la lleven a la cama o algo así.**

Eso fue todo. Eso fue el colmo. Emma no podía aguantar más. Normalmente, ella no se involucraba en las conversaciones de otras personas, pero cuando insultaron constantemente a una gran maestra que realmente estaba tratando de hacerlo lo mejor posible, simplemente se le jodio todo.

— **¡Eso es todo!** — Emma casi gritó, su puño se encontró con el escritorio — **¿Podrías simplemente parar? ¡Cierra tu boca cuando hables de ella! Es la mejor maldita maestra de esta puta escuela. ¡No es culpa mía que seas tan estúpido! ¡Tal vez el problema no es ella, lo eres tú!** — ella estaba de pie ahora, su rostro a pulgadas de los muchachos que había estado más cercana a ella — **Sólo puedes arrastrarte de nuevo por debajo de esa puta roca que vives de bajo con tu patético amigo y dejar de insultar a alguien que es claramente mejor que tú. Ambos pueden irse a la mierda, porque con una boca como esa, dudo mucho que obtendrías algo mejor que tu propia mano, maldito ... puto de mierda.**

— **¡Emma Swan!** — la rubia se estremeció ante la voz ronca, pero firme, detrás de ella. La señorita Mills se había quedado de pie desde su escritorio, los ojos marrones chocolate mirando fijamente a su estudiante. Los chicos, conmocionados por lo sucedido, habían comenzado a reír en silencio ante la reprimenda.

— **Pensé que eras alguien de bien, en vez de estar peleando durante la clase, me gustaría verte después de que termine el período** — luego se movió de nuevo para situarse frente a los dos chicos, con una almohadilla de papel en la mano — **Y ustedes dos deberían empezar a recoger sus mochilas.**

— **¡No es justo**! — uno de ellos gimió, señalando con un dedo a Emma — **¿Por qué no la mandan a ella también? ¡Ella nos agredió verbalmente sin ninguna razón!**

Emma se burló de él y frunció el ceño.

— **No hay argumentos. Me encargaré de que también la lleven a la detención** — La señorita Mills arrancó los papeles de la almohadilla y se los entregó a los muchachos. — **Ahora, fuera.**

— **Realmente eres una puta de mierda** — el segundo escupió, arrancando el papel de la mano de su profesor.

Y algo en Emma acaba de romperse.

— **¿Sabes qué pito de mierda? ¡Puta tu madre!... ¡Puta tu hermana! ... ¡Puta tu abuela! ... ¡Y sobre todo ... MIERDA TU!** — lo siguiente que ella sabía, que estaba lanzando su puño en el aire, golpeando contra el adolescente. La mandíbula del muchacho con un fuerte estallido.

La señorita Mills ahora tenía un apretón alrededor de Emma, sus brazos rodeando a la rubia, tratando de contenerla.

— **¡Emma!**

— **¡Eres un maldito perro! ¡Vete a la mierda junto con tu puta novia**! — el chico lloró, sosteniendo su mandíbula mientras su amigo agarraba sus cosas.

— **¡Vaya a la oficina, ahora!** — dijo la maestra, disparándoles puñales mientras luchaba por contener a Emma.

A pesar de estar en los brazos de la Srta. Mills (como había soñado al verla por primera vez), Emma continuó luchando. Ella realmente quería estrangular a ese idiota por decir eso de su maestra. Dejo salir todo lo que sentía. No lo había pensado. Ella no podía. La mujer era lo suficientemente insegura acerca de lo que otros pensaban de ella, y cuando ellos tenían que decir esas cosas, simplemente no podía.

Después de que los dos muchachos se fueran, la Srta. Mills finalmente liberó a Emma de su agarre. Todas las cosas morales volvían a entrar en el cerebro lleno de adrenalina de Emma. Quería llorar. Tal vez no literalmente, pero ella sentía la necesidad. Ella rompió. Dejó que se mostrara cuánto le importaba la Srta. Mills.

Ojalá la profesora no dijera nada al respecto. Tal vez lo haría, por el tipo de vínculo que habían formado durante sus almuerzos. Mierda. Espero que todavía quiera almorzar con ella después de esa pequeña escena.

— **Reúnase conmigo en el pasillo, por favor** — dijo tranquilamente a Emma antes de alisar su vestido, dirigiéndose hacia el frente de la habitación.

Emma se vio obligada y se dirigió al vestíbulo, como la señorita Mills había dicho a la clase que continuara trabajando y que tendrían tiempo mañana para trabajar en la guía de estudio, ya que el disturbio había dejado a la mayor parte de la clase viendo la escena.

La rubia se apoyó en uno de los armarios al lado del aula, con la cabeza estallándole y la mano palpitante. Probablemente necesita hielo en eso. De todos modos, se dirigiría a la oficina, así que no importaba.

El sonido de la apertura de la puerta le dijo a Emma que la señorita Mills se había unido a ella. Si eso no era suficiente, el sonido de sus talones haciendo clic en el suelo a lo lejos. La rubia se apartó de los casilleros y se preparó.

— **No quiero enviarte a la oficina, Emma, ya lo sabes, pero tengo que hacerlo** — Miró a la rubia, sus ojos estaban ligeramente brillantes y Emma juró que había visto algo allí. Era algo raro ver eso, pero no era exactamente extraño.

— **Lo sé, lo entiendo, es culpa mía** — Emma se encogió de hombros, estremeciéndose ligeramente mientras sostenía su mano magullada. Eso había hecho que la morena mirara hacia abajo y frunciera el ceño.

— **Deberías buscar hielo para eso.**

— **Sí.**

— **Ve a la oficina, ¿De acuerdo?** — Su voz era suave. Había sacado el habitual tono autoritario. Era tan raro cómo ella le hablaba de manera diferente a Emma. Por supuesto, la rubia no se quejaba.

— **Sí, lo haré. ¿Necesito llevar mis cosas?**

— **Estarás allí durante el resto del período, en eso estoy segura, no queda mucho tiempo** — la señorita Mills inclinó ligeramente la cabeza — **Puedes dejar tus cosas en la sala, te veré para el almuerzo.**

Emma asintió, tratando de esconder la sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer en sus labios — **Bien.**

Luego se dirigió hacia el despacho. Podía sentir esos ojos de whisky en ella, como si fueran a perforarla a través de su piel. Se le puso la piel de gallina.

Ella fue capaz de salir de la oficina después que la campana sonara para el almuerzo. Emma había sido castigada después de la escuela por el resto de la semana y luego otra. Pero valía la pena, pensó. Ella era capaz de defender la dignidad de la Srta. Mills cuando sabía que otras personas no lo harían. Ella estaba bastante orgullosa de sí misma y ella habló a su manera por su suspensión.

A pesar de la afinidad del Sr. Gold para ser espeluznante como la mierda, parecía tener un punto débil por la Srta. Mills, y al darse cuenta de por qué Emma había golpeado exactamente a ese chico y gritó varias blasfemias, ella lo dio vuelta. Era un buen día, pensó, a pesar de haberse levantado tarde y estar más cansada que la mierda. Se sentía jodidamente bien. Se sentía como si pudiera derrotar a Godzilla.

Y pronto volvió a estar en el aula de la Srta. Mills. Su bolso y sus papeles todavía estaban en el lugar donde los había dejado. La maestra morena estaba escribiendo furiosamente en su teclado, y qué vista. Emma la miró por un momento, y ella realmente la removió.

La señorita Mills tenía sus labios de ciruela apretados, la parte inferior un poco metida en su boca mientras ella lo mordisqueaba, sus dedos chasqueaban las teclas del teclado. Sus afilados ojos marrones se centraron en la plana pantalla de la computadora. Y, oh, ella volvía a usar esas gafas. Se deslizaron por la mitad de su nariz y la cara que tiró parecía tan adorable.

¿Adorable?

Emma se ruborizó ligeramente ante sus pensamientos y volvió a sentarse en el escritorio de la señorita Mills. La maestra parecía no haberlo notado, o al menos no lo mostró si lo había hecho, y siguió escribiendo. Luego, como si estuviera a punto, se detuvo y se volvió hacia Emma. Las gafas estaban ahora en su mano, luego lo dejo sobre el escritorio junto a una pila de papeles.

— **Srta. Swan** — se dirigió, su voz firme y Emma casi se cagó a sí misma. Tal vez ella realmente la jodio después de todo.

Entonces, de repente, una sonrisa cruzó la cara de la profesora — **Gracias.**

— **¿Q-qué?** — Emma parpadeó, confundida por un momento. Ella no había estado esperando eso. Pero, de nuevo, ella siempre espera el peor resultado para cada situación.

— **Gracias, había oído lo que ... dijeron** — Ahora empezó a mordisquear su labio inferior, comiéndose el lápiz labial ahí mismo — **Y ... gracias por estar de pie por mí ... En serio, Emma, estoy eternamente agradecida ... Puedo tratar de hablar con el Sr. Gold sobre aliviar algo de tu castigo.**

— **No, está bien, tengo lo que me merecía, de todos modos, no es tan malo como** **cree** — Emma se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa propia había encontrado su camino en sus labios pálidos — **Pero gracias por querer hacerlo.**

La señora Mills la miró por un momento, y Emma juró que iba a llorar, pero no lo hizo. Ella se enderezó, una sonrisa acuosa en sus labios gruesos — **Nadie ha hecho eso por mí, he oído a estos estudiantes lanzarme insultos, directa e indirectamente, y nadie se ha levantado ... por mí. No puedo hacerlo yo misma porque son estudiantes. Los estudiantes y yo tenemos que actuar profesionalmente, pero la forma en que me defendiste hoy ... En realidad ...** — se calló y Emma no necesitó que ella continuara. Lo que ella dijo fue suficiente para hacer todo el año escolar de Emma. Su corazón se expandió en su pecho cuando el orgullo la atravesó.

Ella estaba bastante segura de que estaba brillando.

— **Por supuesto, Srta. Mills ... Quiero decir, esos estudiantes son idiotas. Ellos no saben hablar. La mitad del tiempo no piensan en lo que dicen y en cómo podría afectar a alguien** — dijo Emma en voz baja — **Y como sé que no puede tomar represalias, sólo piensan que no le importa, para que puedan salirse con la suya. Sé que probablemente no debería haber ido tan lejos como lo hice yo, debo admitirlo, pero, hey ... Probablemente lo haría de nuevo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Alguien necesitaba hablar en su nombre y enfrentarse a esos matones.**

Y entonces ella casi se ahoga con ese olor exquisito del perfume de la Srta. Mills cuando se encontró envuelta en sus brazos. A Emma le tomó un momento registrar lo que estaba sucediendo, e incluso más tiempo para responder. Pronto, sus propios brazos rodearon a la morena y se sintió en casa.

Ella era suave. Y cálida. Y su cabello olía a manzanas.

Emma se maravilló con el abrazo, esperando que no terminara tan pronto. Fue muy bonito y mucho mejor que el abrazo de contención de antes. Y era tan gracioso cómo Emma se sintió cuando estaba en sus brazos. Se sentía muy cálida y a la vez confusa, como si estuviera sentada frente a la chimenea durante el invierno con una manta esponjosa y una taza de cacao con canela. Era su versión de casa. Y eso fue un poco aterrador. O más bien fue aterrador. La rubia no podía decidir, pero eso, no le importaba.

Pero el abrazo tuvo que terminar. La señorita Mills se alejó para recibir una sonrisa burlona de Emma. Estaba segura de que parecía un idiota, pero estaba bien. No le importaba. Ella acaba de ser abrazada por Regina Mills. Y fue agradable. Olía a pastel de manzana. Y ella era la pantera-gatita tierna.

— **¿Qué te parece si almorzamos?** — la señorita Mills murmuró, mirando la mochila de Emma.

— **Oh, bien, almuerzo, tengo hambre, debe tener hambre** — la rubia se agitó ligeramente y se agachó para abrir su mochila una vez más para sacar la bolsa de papel.

Pero no le encontró, estaba ni nada más que su calculadora y un pequeño libro de lectura.

¿Dónde estaba el almuerzo?

— **¿Almuerzo?** — gimió ella, señalando a su bolso desesperadamente — **Me he levantado tarde y me olvidé de recoger el almuerzo, mierda, soy estúpida.**

— **Hey, Emma** — la Srta. Mills frunció el ceño — **No, no lo eres, no eres estúpida, cariño, todo el mundo comete errores.**

— **Pero ahora tenemos que salir para almorzar.**

— **No tenemos por qué hacerlo** — la profesora hizo rodar su silla hacia atrás y se inclinó para agarrar su bolso de debajo del escritorio. Después de un minuto de hurgar a través de ella, sacó su cartera **—** **Puedes comer conmigo, después de todo, eres algo como mi Caballero Blanco** — le ofreció a Emma una sonrisa antes de pararse — **Puedo dirigirme a la tienda de la escuela y recogernos algo. ¿Qué te gustaría?**

— **¿No puedo ir con usted?** — Emma murmuró, de pie también. Sintió que su estómago se quejaba, lo que finalmente la había hecho sonrojar.

— **Si te sientes inclinada en hacerlo, pero, sólo dame los detalles después de elegirlos** — Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta antes de dirigirse a la clase con Emma detrás de ella.

— **¿Quiere que anote las cosas? No sé si es apropiado que los profesores compren un almuerzo a sus estudiantes** — dijo, tratando de mantenerse a tiempo con los largos pasos de la señorita Mills.

— **No me importa lo que piensen, hoy hiciste algo por mí, y es algo por lo que estoy eternamente agradecida** — trató de encontrar las palabras correctas, y Emma tuvo un revoloteo de esperanza en su estómago que tal vez, sólo tal vez, tenía algo que ver con algo más que gratitud.

— **Bueno** — Emma asintió y sonrió dulcemente, siguiendo a la Srta. Mills a la tienda de la escuela. Miró alrededor de la pequeña habitación, sus ojos verdes comían los diferentes productos alimenticios en las estanterías improvisadas y los pasillos, y Dios, todo parecía bueno. Ella no sabía qué elegir, pero tampoco quería escoger muchas cosas o algo muy caro. La rubia se sentiría demasiado egoísta porque su maestra morena estaba dispuesta a comprarle la comida.

— **¿Algo te que te apetezca?** — Una voz profunda sonó a su lado.

— **T** odo — ella respondió, mirando hacia a los ojos marrones — **Pero no quiero que gaste tanto ... así, como ... una tira de queso sería suficiente, son cincuenta centavos.**

— **Emma** — oyó a la mujer suspirar suavemente y sacudir la cabeza. Una sonrisa en sus labios.

— **Necesitas elegir algo más que eso o te escogeré un almuerzo de cinco dólares** — señaló uno de los refrigeradores.

— **No, gracias ... Uh** — la rubia se mordió el labio y escogió una bolsa de papas fritas. — **Hecho.**

— **¿Eso es todo?** — la señorita Mills arqueó una ceja al artículo en su mano — **Esto no es una comida saludable, Emma, ¿por qué no tomas una manzana? También hay sándwiches** — Y para enfatizar su punto, cogió un pequeño sub sandwich de la nevera, así como una manzana de la canasta en el mostrador de salida. Entonces, de repente, agarró otro sándwich y otra manzana antes de señalar una bolsa de patatas fritas — **¿De verdad escogerá eso?**

— **Um ...** — Emma asintió con la cabeza y agarró la bolsa deseada, observando mientras la profesora se acercaba a las bebidas.

— **¿Quieres algo de aquí?** — Emma estaba a punto de negar con la cabeza, pero la maestra le dirigió una mirada irónica. Coge dos aguas y las llevó al mostrador.

Luego dejó a Emma hacer lo suyo, agarrando las botellas antes de seguir detrás de la Srta. Mills de nuevo. Dejó caer los objetos en el mostrador y parpadeó.

— **¿Estás seguro de que tenemos suficiente tiempo para comer todo esto**? — preguntó, señalando las cosas que el cajero le entregó a la morena.

Pero la mujer no dijo nada, simplemente salió de la tienda, dejando a Emma que la siguiera una vez más.

No fue hasta que llegaron de nuevo a la sala y desempaquetaron sus almuerzos y al fin la Srta. Mills se dignó hablar.

— **Depende de lo rápido que comas.**

Y las palabras parecían tan al azar para Emma porque, sí, olvidó la pregunta que le había hecho hace no más de cinco minutos antes.

— **¿Disculpe?**

— **Me preguntó si teníamos suficiente tiempo para comer todo esto. Depende de lo rápido que comas, o lo que comes** — Miró la comida de Emma con escepticismo, sus ojos se centraron en la fruta.

— **¿Le preocupa que no me coma la manzana**? — Emma se rió en voz baja y tomó la manzana, luego la pulió en su camisa antes de tomar un gran mordisco a ella — **Mmm está bueno** — ella habló con el pedazo en su boca.

La señorita Mills le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación antes de limpiar su propia manzana para comer — **Por lo general lo son, querida**.

— ¿ **Le gustan las manzanas?** — Emma inclinó la cabeza. Belle había dicho algo acerca de que la maestra siempre tenía una manzana en su escritorio. Cliché típico.

— **Más de lo que se imagina** — la morena sonrió, tomando otro mordisco de su manzana. Y, mierda, el brillo en sus ojos le dijo a Emma que estaba hablando de algo más que manzanas. Pero ... ¿qué tipo de insinuación sería eso? ¿Y la Srta. Mills diría intencionalmente algo así? ¿O esa mirada algo ofrecía? Tal vez Emma estaba viendo cosas. Tal vez estaba un poco bastante esperanzada.

— **Disfruto de todos los tipos, aunque, disfruto más de las rojas son deliciosas, son dulces** — la señorita Mills sonrió inocentemente, pero saco esa pequeña lengua rosada hacia fuera para lamer los jugos de la manzana de sus labios.

Emma observó cada uno de sus movimientos, un rubor que se deslizaba por sus mejillas. — **Sí. Me gustan también.**

La maestra morena miró a Emma y sonrió ampliamente — **Bueno, tengo manzano rojo en mi patio trasero, podría traer algo para ti, si lo deseas, hay tantos, apenas sé qué hacer con ellos, trato de hacer tantas tortas, tartas, trocitos, O tratar de incorporar en cada comida como puedo, pero se pone agotador después de un tiempo.**

A Emma le tomó un momento antes de que su cerebro hubiese procesado lo que la maestra le decía. Estaba muy cansada, pensó, y la distracción de los labios de la señorita Mills no ayudó en nada con su concentración.

— **¿Emma?** — la señora Mills la miró con el ceño fruncido, preocupada por las líneas apenas visibles en su rostro.

— **Oh, sí, el pastel suena bien** — murmuró, mirando a la mano que había encontrado su camino en su rodilla.

— **¿Estás segura de que estás bien, querida? Pareces ... fuera de si.**

— **Sí. Quiero decir, no dormí mucho, sólo estoy cansada, es todo** — Emma se encogió de hombros como si no fuera nada. Su mirada verde del bosque se deslizó para encontrarse con la de su maestra. — **¿Qué decía antes del pastel?**

— **Manzanas, querida, estaba hablando de manzanas, quería saber si estabas interesada en que te trajera algo, porque tengo muchas** — Se rió por un momento antes de tomar un bocado de su sándwich que había desempaquetado algún tiempo durante la pequeña aventura de Emma en el espacio exterior.

La rubia la miró de nuevo. Tomó delicadas mordeduras del sub sándwich, como si temiera que la atacaran si se atreviera a tomar un mordisco más grande. Su mandíbula no funcionaba tan regiamente, aunque la hacía parecer tan sonoro con sus labios apretados mientras mascaba. Esa mujer era toda clase de perfección y ella era hermosa, incluso mientras comía el sándwich lleno de carne.

— **Oh. Sí. Quiero decir, eso sería bueno** — Emma sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente para despejar su mente. En realidad, necesitaba dejar de mirar a la maestra. Estaba muy segura de que la Srta. Mills podía sentirla ... solo mirando fijamente. Probablemente era incómodo — **Me gustan las manzanas y mis padres también les gustan.**

— **Entonces traeré algunos para usted mañana, tengo cuencos en la casa** — ella sacudió su cabeza y tomó otro bocado.

Entonces Emma sintió que su estómago gruñía, exigiendo que se alimentara. Casi se olvidó de comer por un momento allí. Ella realmente estaba fuera de ella. Santo infierno. Rápidamente, abrió su bolsa de papas fritas y se la metió en la boca.

— **¿Cómo está su mano, querida?** — los ojos de la señorita Mills bajaron a la mano de la rubia, que ahora estaba envuelta. Llevaba hielo durante unos cinco minutos antes de cansarse de llevar el maldito paquete a su mano. Ya tenía una mano inservible, no necesitaba perder la otra durante el resto del día.

— **Aún duele, pero viviré** — se encogió de hombros — **Ya lo he hecho antes.**

— **¿De verdad?** — tenía un ceño fruncido en esa bonita cara que tenía ella y el corazón de Emma se hundía, haciendo que frunciera el ceño también.

— **Sí. Puede que uno luche por la supervivencia a veces en esos hogares** — Emma evitó la mirada de su maestra y, en cambio, se interesó por el abrigo de sus nudillos. Estaba volviendo a clamarse y ella lo sabía. A veces resultaba difícil derramar cosas de su pasado. La primera vez fue un infierno. Quería evitar revisar esos recuerdos a toda costa.

— **Oh, Emma** — oyó la voz de la morena, que no había sido más que un susurro.

— **No sienta lástima por mí ni por nada, está en el pasado y prefiero no hablar de eso** **—** **y eso es todo lo que la Srta. Mills iba a decir. Por ahora.**

— **Lo siento, no quise insinuar nada.**

— **Está bien** — Emma se encogió de hombros, con los ojos mirando al reloj. Cinco minutos. Así que comenzó a empacar su comida sin comer. Ella sabía que debía haber comido algo, pero su mente estaba en otra parte, y ahora mismo ya no sentía hambre.

La señorita Mills la observaba con una mirada curiosa, sus ojos brillantes con un puño de tristeza — **¿** **Supongo que esto es hasta mañana?**

— **Sí** — Emma le dio su mejor sonrisa, haciéndola amplia y radiante — **Gracias por el almuerzo, realmente lo aprecio.**

— **No es ningún problema en absoluto, especialmente después de lo que usted había hecho por mí** — le lanzó una sonrisa a Emma antes de detenerse y agacharse para alcanzar debajo de su escritorio — **Realmente no debería darte esto, pero** ... — puso dos pequeñas pastillas blancas en la palma de la mano de Emma — **Estas son para tu mano, es lo menos que puedo hacer, querida.**

— **Gracias** — la rubia se metió las píldoras en la boca, tragándolas secas. Esta mujer era realmente un amor. No tenía ni idea de por qué la gente la trataba tan mal cuando realmente no tenía un solo hueso maligno en su cuerpo. Estaba haciendo su trabajo. Lástima que los demás no se tomaron el tiempo para conocerla como lo hizo Emma. Tal vez, entonces, cambiarían su punto de vista sobre ella.

Emma se puso de pie ahora, pero permaneció con la mirada fija en la señorita Mills. Ella debatió si dar o no ese paso adelante y darle un abrazo apreciativo. La rubia no estaba muy segura de cómo reaccionaría, y era bastante arriesgado. Y por no hablar, extraño. A pesar de que se habían abrazado antes. Se sentía diferente, y honestamente, Emma no estaba acostumbrada a mostrar tal afecto. Así que dio un paso atrás e inclinó la cabeza.

— **Gracias, una vez más, por el almuerzo Uh ...** — señaló la cabeza hacia la puerta cuando sonó la campana — **Agradezco todo.**

— **Por supuesto, Emma ...** — miró a la rubia cruzar la habitación — **¿Estás segura de que vas a estar bien?**

— **Sí, estas píldoras deberían ayudar.**

— **Muy bien ... Si estás segura, te deseo un buen día, querida.**

— **Gracias** — Emma sonrió tímidamente y abrió la puerta — **Que tenga un buen día también, y no deje que nadie la deprima. No importa lo que digan, es una buena persona, una mujer increíble, simplemente no lo ven porque no quieren abrir sus ojos, solo aceptan las mentiras que les dan de comer, y me llama si empiezan a hablar mal de usted, porque todavía tengo otras frases para gritarles.**

— **Emma ...** — la piel de la señorita Mills se había ablandado completamente ahora. Parecía tan diferente y mucho más joven, si eso fuera posible. Sus orbes de chocolate brillaban en la luz cuando sus gruesos labios se separaron ligeramente.

— **T-Tengo que irme** — y así Emma lo hizo, corriendo rápidamente fuera de la habitación. Sea lo que fuese, aquella mirada sólo asustaba a la adolescente y no sabía si podía manejar lo que habría sucedido si se quedaba. Tal vez no habría sido nada. Tal vez algo. Ella no lo sabía y no se daría cuenta pronto. Hizo lo que mejor hizo y huyó.

* * *

 _Tengo que agradecer la paciencia con esté capitulo y quizás los siguientes también me demore un poco porque empecé los exámenes con más porciento y estoy muy enfocada en ello, pero eso no quiere decir que dejaré tirado esté fic, no lo hare. Si tiene algún error discúlpenme._

 _Agradezco con todo my heart cada comentario que me dejan, en especial a Dcromeror y Swanqueen09 les dedico esté capitulo a ustedes._

 _Quiero decir algo con respecto al capítulo final de la 6ta temporada, si no la vieron, no sigan leyendo._

 _Estoy abrumada, nostalgica, enojada y sorprendida por todo lo que paso, primero no me gusto la batalla final, esperaba algo más de pelea, magia y cosas así, cosa que hubo pero escaso, no me dieron un abrazo #swanqueen digno. Me encanto la propuesta de OQ, siento que fue exacta, puedo aplaudir eso y no cabe duda que fue mejor que la de CS. "La última cena" la encontré bastante graciosa y un poco shoquiante, al final Adam hizo de las suyas y dejo entre lineas que esa era la ultima escena de todos juntos y la verdad eso me dejo con un sabor amargo ¿Pero que le vamos hacer? Adam nunca hizo algo por el fandom, siempre pensé que lo odiaba, pero solo espero que eso no desmotiven a la gente a seguir escribiendo y que en algunos días o meses tenga un fic en donde puedan darle un final digno a esta temporada con todo el cast y obviamente con #SwanQueen, no seremos los únicos en que los autores no nos den un ship cannon con todas las circunstancias de que pudiera haber sido algo, pero eso no nos alejarán de algo que pudo haber sido grandioso y moderno._

 _Dire algo cursi quizas, pero esté Fandom es grande y no morirá, siempre seremos parte esta familia, de la Familia Swan Mills_


	8. Library and Book talk

**Teacher's Pet** by RegalChromaggia69

* * *

La mente de Emma era un remolino de emociones al final de su viaje al salón del Sr. Glass. Se sentía terriblemente mal por lo que había hecho. Esperaba que la Srta. Mills no haya construido su comportamiento de manera negativa. Aunque, la rubia no la culparía exactamente si fuera ella. Después de todo, se fue sin decir nada al hablar sobre sus pensamientos, y lanzó más información sobre cómo se sentía hacia la morena. Lo último que quería hacer era que la profesora de inglés se sintiera incómoda. Así se sintió, sin embargo, había llegado demasiado lejos, y fue más allá de donde originalmente había pensado sentada con su maestra durante la hora del almuerzo.

Ella sabía cómo iba a ser el resto de su día en ese momento, o eso pensó mientras se deslizaba a su asiento junto a Belle. La mente de Emma iba a trabajar a tiempo completo sobre el tema el resto del día, contemplando diferentes resultados para los eventos del día. Porque si lo hizo de otra manera, o lo había hecho de una manera diferente, o quizás manejara una situación de una manera completamente diversa, podría a no ser una persona malditamente distraída. Belle estaba diciendo algo a su lado, pero Emma no estaba prestando atención.

Después de todos los acontecimientos del día, todo terminó en una simple imagen. Una escena pequeña que Emma no podía, por la vida de ella, salir de su cabeza. Después de todo, era la razón por la que había huido del salón prematuramente. Y por alguna razón, le asustó mucho. Algo dentro de ella sólo la provocó y le dijo que escapara. Algo no estaba nada de bien. Ese aspecto del rostro de la Srta. Mills hizo que Emma se sorprendiera. La razón se acercaba lentamente a la rubia cuanto más reflexionaba sobre ese momento en particular.

La mirada en los ojos de la morena sólo se lo había dado a Emma dos veces en su vida, ya que su vida fue tan independiente y aislada sin la amabilidad general habitual, era bastante raro. De esta manera, había ocurrido de nuevo sólo dejó a la rubia desconcertada gracias a la Srta. Mills que le dio esa mirada.

La primera vez que recibió tal admiración fue cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para recordarlo. Tenía dos años. Por supuesto, muchos dirían que sería muy imposible recordar algo, especialmente una mirada a una edad tan joven. Y, sí, era extraño, pero Emma lo recordó. Alrededor de esa misma edad eran los años que más recordaba. Cada dos años de su infancia había sido un borrón. Pero entonces, a esa edad, se acordaba más vívidamente. En ese momento, ella era amada. Era la primera vez que la amaban, o eso creía, desde que sus padres la habían dado, y era la última vez. Eso fue hasta que conoció a los Nolans. Esa sería la segunda vez que habría recibido una mirada de amor y admiración como una nueva adición a una familia pequeña y joven.

Y, ahora, había visto una mirada similar en la cara de la Srta. Mills después de haber dicho esas palabras. Quizás no era amor, pero era lo suficiente para asustar a Emma. Había ocurrido cuando ella había tenido una conexión con los Nolans. Esa mirada le dio miedo a todo su cuerpo y ella sólo quería volver a huir. Y, por supuesto, lo había hecho. Ella escapó a su propio dormitorio.

La razón de ser así, era por una explicación bastante simple, pero tan compleja. Ser amada y mostrar amor no era algo a lo que Emma estaba acostumbrada. Pero la gente que había estado en su vida sacó esos sentimientos y eso hizo darse cuenta que ella podía ser capaz de amar y de ser amada.

Pero sus pies no estaban en tierra firme. Todavía no había confiado en nada de eso. Y la culpa sería empujada a la primera familia que la había adoptado. Esa pareja dulce, joven con caras sonrientes y ojos cariñosos. Le dieron a Emma cada pizca de su amor, que la niña recordaría como lo haría cualquier niño. Pero ese no era el caso de Emma. Ella recordaba bien, recordó razones completamente diferentes. Esa familia sólo la echó a un lado como un juguete viejo que un niño no quería jugar cuando recibía uno nuevo. La mujer quedó embarazada, y Emma todavía no entendía por qué, pero decidieron devolverla. Incluso a los tres años, Emma sabía que no estaba bien, y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, los niños del orfanato se burlaban todos los días hasta que supo que paso. Supo que no era querida. Ella era un rechazo. Ella nunca sería amada. Y Emma creció creyendo eso.

La siguiente casa a la que fue enviada le resultó algo similar. La esposa nunca estaba cerca y el marido era un borracho, se gastaba el dinero apostando, dinero que se suponía iba a ir hacia los niños de acogida. No la querían. Nunca la amaron. Y Emma lo sabía, incluso con una mente joven. Ella no era lo suficientemente buena, y el hombre le hacía un recordatorio constante de cada vez que hacía algo malo, o no hacer una tarea correcta. Ella había sido enviada de regreso con los niños mayores apenas un año más tarde.

Su vida consistía en eso, siendo enviada a sus hogares hasta que descubrieron que ella no era lo suficientemente buena, y la enviaban de vuelta. Eso fue, hasta que ella llegó a esta ciudad y fue tomada por las alas por los Nolans. No era tan prolongada la instancia vivida en una casa en particular, pero era una que se sentía cómoda. Por supuesto, ella había esperado lo peor y había estado esperando ser enviada de vuelta por ser una hija poco amable otra vez, pero para su sorpresa, la trataron como un ser humano real y le habían mostrado tanto amor como pudieron. A veces Emma pensaba que era demasiado, ya que la ahogaban con abrazos y constantes recordatorios de cuánto la amaban. Pero Emma pronto se había acostumbrado al afecto de aquellos dos, y poco a poco empezó a apreciarlo a toda su capacidad.

Sin embargo, cada día, Emma siempre estaba en el borde. Ella esperaba que uno de esos días, los dos se despertarían y se darían cuenta de que en realidad no la amaban y nunca lo hicieron. Y que la enviarían de regreso de casa, en casa y en casa, hasta que tuviera dieciocho años.

La intensidad general de sus temores se había disipado y esos pensamientos irracionales sólo ocurrían en ocasiones, sobre todo cuando estaba teniendo un mal día. Pero los Nolans siempre desterraron sus miedos con un gesto de bondad y de amor.

Y ahora que había visto esa mirada en los ojos de la Srta. Mills - _en su rostro_ \- todos los temores de Emma habían llegado corriendo de un momento a otro y la golpearon como un tren de carga. Ella fue traída de vuelta a la primera familia y todos los recuerdos siguientes. Ella estaba atascada ese día con la trabajadora social que había venido a recogerla, así como las bolsas con sus pertenencias en ella. La pequeña Emma no había sabido lo que estaba pasando en ese momento y cuando miró por la ventana hacia la pareja que ni siquiera le dio una segunda mirada, había asumido que no iba a volver. Antes de darse cuenta de que, sí, ella no iba a volver porque la forma en que habían estado pintando su habitación y reemplazando sus cosas había sido suficiente la explicación.

Estaba enojada antes de estar triste. Su ira se basaba en cómo podían dejarla ir así y cómo ni siquiera se molestaron en mirarla mientras ella se alejaba. Y la tristeza que había seguido pronto estaba rodeada por las mismas razones, así como otra. ¿Alguna vez la amaron? Se hicieron más preguntas a medida que crecía cuando los niños del orfanato se habían llevado su propio dolor. ¿Realmente no era amable? ¿Era realmente indigna de amor? ¿Era ... inútil?

Esas preguntas, hasta el día de hoy, todavía estaban en su cabeza. Eran como cicatrices. Al principio, se cortaron tan profundamente y habían sido tan dolorosos de aprender, pero con el paso del tiempo, las palabras no eran tan extrañas ni eficaces como lo habían sido. Sólo dejaron una tristeza en su aura y le dieron una marca inolvidable.

Por eso estaba tan aterrorizada. Porque si, la Srta. Mills sintió algo por ella, ya fuera románticamente (lo cual era improbable, pensó) o no, sólo se llenaría de cierto temor en el estómago y las voces de los niños del orfanato cantando como fantasmas distantes en sus oídos. ¿Qué pasaría si la profesora hubiera decidido que realmente no valía la pena el esfuerzo? Eso, tal vez, no valía la pena todo el tiempo que habían estado pasando hablando y que sería mejor pasar a otro, o abandonarla por completo, porque se estaba poniendo bastante aburrida. ¿O tal vez se estaba poniendo demasiado molesta? ¿O hasta el punto de ser una molestia constante?

Por supuesto, esos eran los temores de Emma hablando y la rubia no podía estar segura qué pensaba la profesora exactamente. Hizo todo lo posible para no pensar en ello, sabiendo que sólo arruinaría el tiempo que tenía. Pero más tiempo que ella tuvo con la maestra sólo causaría más dolor más adelante. Emma había debatido seriamente si debía enfrentarse o no a la mujer de nuevo. Pero eso fue bastante difícil cuando la tenía como profesora. No, ella no podía hacer eso.

En ese momento, Emma sólo necesitaba aclarar su mente. Ella necesitaba no pensar en esto. Al menos no por unas pocas horas. La rubia estaba empezando a tener dolor de cabeza con todos esos pensamientos que la consumían. Se estaba ahogando y no había manera de escapar del mar de preocupación en su cabeza.

— **¿Estás segura de que estás bien, Emma?** **—** preguntó Belle a la rubia en voz baja.

Emma levantó la vista de su proyecto actual en la sala de arte. No había dicho mucho a su amiga en el último período, y durante la mayor parte de éste, ya que la clase estaba llegando a su fin. Sólo había respondido con unos gruñidos o respuestas breves de una palabra, tanto positivas como negativas cuando su amiga le había hecho preguntas. La pequeña morena debe haber imaginado que la rubia no estaba con el estado de ánimo de querer hablar, porque dejo de hacerlo para centrarse en clase.

— **Sí** — ella finalmente respondió — **Sólo estoy pensando, supongo, tengo mucho en mente.**

— **Parece que sí** — Belle no se movió. En vez de eso, señaló los nudillos envueltos de Emma — **Me he estado preguntando que paso con eso, pero cada vez que te preguntaba, solo me gruñías**.

— **Oh, lo siento** — Emma escondió conscientemente su mano.

— **¿Qué pasó?**

— **Estuve metida en una pelea** — murmuró vagamente. Ella no estaba a labor de decirle a Belle la razón ya que el adolescente parecía haberlo sabido, porque ella solo asintió. Sabía que no iba a conseguir más que eso de su rubia amiga.

— **¿Ganaste?**

— **Si,** **supongo.**

— **¿Supones?**

— **Bueno, ellos corrieron después que les pegara** — Emma se encogió de hombros, jugando con un mechón de pelo — **Yo soy un rompe culos, ¿Sabes?**

— **Sí, lo sé, eres dura, Emma** — Belle le dio una sonrisa amistosa y ligeramente empujó a la rubia con su hombro — **Estoy orgulloso de ti**.

— **Ni siquiera sabes por qué lo hice.**

— **Sí, pero has ganado, eso es algo de lo que debemos estar orgullosos** **—** la morena se encogió de hombros — **Y aunque no lo hicieras, estaría orgullosa de ti porque tuviste la valentía de luchar contra quienquiera que fuera, debieron haber hecho algo para enojarte, no arriesgarías nada por ninguna buena razón. Te paraste para algo en lo que crees. Estoy orgullosa de eso.**

Emma le dirigió a Belle una sonrisa llorosa. Chico, se alegraba de que pudiera manejar bien sus emociones, porque si no, estaría haciendo filtraciones de agua por todo el lugar ahora. Belle era una gran amiga, a pesar de sus tendencias Snoopy. Ella era una de esas personas que, una vez que eres amiga, sería una amiga genuina y se sentiría orgulloso de sus compañeros. La morena siempre parecía saber lo correcto para decir, por supuesto, era sólo cuando realmente quería decirlo. A veces le recordaba a Ruby, y sospechaba que la camarera la había llevado a las tendencias generales y burlonas.

Pero Belle era una librería y ella tenía un tipo de sabiduría completamente diferente al de Emma, a veces la miraba con asombro. Algunas veces hasta olvidaba que la morena era de su edad, una maldita adolescente. Fueron esos sabios pensamientos los que unieron a las dos. Eso, y la biblioteca que ambas habían estado visitando en ese momento. Había sido un día especial para Emma y Belle se había dado cuenta de la manera solemne en que la rubia se había sentado a solas en una mesa, con libros que la rodeaban. Habían hablado y lo habían logrado bastante bien, sobre todo cuando Belle le había dado a Emma su primera charla.

Y aquí estaba otra vez, animándola como siempre. A veces sentía que no era suficiente para Belle, pero la morena siempre le había dicho que no le importaba. La amistad de Emma era suficiente. Desconcertaba a la rubia, pues nunca estaba acostumbrada a semejante sinceridad, pero, al igual que con los Nolans, pronto aprendió a aceptarla.

— **Gracias, Belle** — Emma dijo en voz baja — R **ealmente eres una gran amiga, no te merezco, honestamente.**

— **¡Oh, no pienses eso, Em!** — esas palabras habían causado una mueca en el rostro de Belle — **Te mereces alguien mucho mejor que yo como amiga. Ahora, mira ... Tus pensamientos te están arrastrando hacia abajo de nuevo, sí ¿Por qué no vas a la biblioteca después de la escuela? Sé cuánto te ayuda a leer.**

La rubia inclinó la cabeza. No había pensado en eso. Bueno, no hace poco, de todos modos. Ir a la biblioteca sonaba como un sueño. Le encantaba ir allí y olvidarse de la realidad cuando se perdía en los libros. Siempre pareció ayudar a aliviar su mente.

— **Sí, lo necesito, gracias, Belle, sabes qué decir** — Emma sonrió y abrazó a la otra chica con fuerza. Rara vez abrazaba a alguien, y cuando lo hacía, no tenía más palabras que mostrar su gratitud. Belle lo sabía y aceptó con gratitud el abrazo.

— **Es para eso que están los amigos, Em** — ella devolvió la sonrisa y se alejó una vez que Emma la había soltado — **Ahora, vete, limpiare las cosas por ti.**

— **No tienes que hacer eso** — Emma frunció el ceño, sus dedos buscando un lápiz sobre la mesa — **Puedo quedarme cinco minutos más.**

— **Emma** — su voz era severa y no mostraba argumentos. Emma sólo podía hacerle caso ya que su amiga había hecho mucho por ella y no podía sentarse ahí y discutir cuando se había ofrecido a hacer algo tan amable.

— **Bien ... Pero te la debo** — la rubia se levantó de su asiento, agarrando su bolsa mientras lo hacía— **Hablaremos más tarde, ¿De acuerdo?**

— **Bueno** — Belle rió suavemente y asintió con la cabeza.

— **Muy bien ...** — y entonces Emma salió de la habitación, un pie delante del otro, tan rápido como pudo. En lugar de los preocupantes pensamientos de hoy, había estado pensando en qué libro debería leer primero. Había tantos que ella no había leído y eso sonaba aún más atractivo, pero también había algunos favoritos que ella quería releer. Sea lo que fuere, ella lo decidiría al llegar allí.

Emma había llegado a la biblioteca, que al final la había relajado. El silencio fue acogedor y, a partir de eso, supo que era una idea brillante. No tardó mucho en seleccionar algunos libros y encontrar una mesa vacía. No había mucha gente ahí, lo que hizo que Emma frunciera el ceño. Eso fue bastante desafortunado. Los libros eran fascinantes y podrían llevarte a un mundo completamente diferente. Pero, de nuevo, a Emma siempre le encantaba escapar de la realidad mientras otros vivían sus vidas. No le importaba. Menos ruido y más libros para ella meter su nariz.

Una vez que los ojos de Emma exploraron la primera oración, ella quedó encantada. El tiempo parecía desvanecerse mientras leía página tras página. Ella siempre disfrutaba de un buen libro, y éste era uno de sus favoritos. Ella lo leía con cada oportunidad que tenía y siempre parecía facilitar a sus ojos frescos y una imaginación creativa.

Estando tan cautivada por el libro, después de leer un buen pedazo de ella, no había notado el par de bombas negras que se habían colocado frente a su mesa. No fue hasta que una voz ronca había sacado a Emma de su mundo alternativo, levantó la vista.

— **Ese es uno de mis favoritos.**

Los ojos verdes y anchos se encontraban con orbes cálidos y marrones.

— **Sí, es el mío también, lo leo cada vez que está en la biblioteca.**

— **Tienes excelente gusto en la** **literatura** — la otra parte comentó, una suave sonrisa formándose en los labios gruesos — **¿Te importa si me uno a ti?**

— **Supongo que no hay nada malo en eso** — Emma se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto hacia la silla de madera frente a ella — **Tome asiento**.

— **Gracias cariño.**

— **Por supuesto, Srta. Mills** — la rubia le ofreció una sonrisa a cambio, ansiosamente arrancando su sudadera mientras todos los preocupantes pensamientos habían comenzado a regresar. Maldita sea. Tal vez debería irse antes de hacer algo estúpido. La mujer que había estado acosando sus pensamientos todo el maldito día estaba ahora aquí, en el lugar de escape de Emma, ni a diez pies delante de ella.

— **¿Viene aquí a menudo?** — ella preguntó cortésmente, buscando una conversación sin duda. La morena había puesto un libro delante de ella. Un título que era extraño para Emma al momento de ver la tapa.

— **Sí** — ella asintió — **Me ayuda a dejar mi mente fuera un rato.**

— **La lectura es un escape maravilloso, ¿No?**

— **Sí** — Emma buscó a tientas las páginas de su libro, con los ojos flotando en la línea que había dejado. Estaría grabado en su memoria al final de eso.

— **Oh, lo siento muchísimo, esto fue muy grosero de mi parte, y me metí así de esta manera** — la señora Mills frunció el ceño, acercando su libro — **Debería dejarte con la lectura.**

— **Está bien. Yo-yo estaba saliendo ...** — Ella se metió, moviendo su silla hacia atrás para que ella pudiera estar de pie. Mientras lo hacía, rápidamente recogía sus libros. Emma no podía hacerlo. Necesitaba irse antes de que su mente se rompiera. Era tan difícil de mirar en esa cara preocupada y no pánico una vez más. Cómo iba a sobrevivir alguna vez a otra mirada hacia la mujer sin que todo mal pensamiento se viniera a la mente. Puede que parezca bastante tonta, y seguro, Emma quería reír, pero también quería llorar al mismo tiempo. Este sentimiento podría no desaparecer nunca. Fue tan difícil con los Nolans. Sus tranquilidades le ayudaron, así como sus muestras de afecto, una vez que se dieron cuenta de lo que había estado sintiendo y que realmente ayudó a Emma a través de sus temores hacia ellos. Pero eso era porque conocían esos miedos. Esta era la Srta. Mills. Ella no lo sabía y no podía saberlo.

— **Entiendo cariño** — la morena sonrió cálidamente a la rubia, con la cabeza inclinada a mirarla. Pero Emma no perdió la mirada de triste en sus ojos — **¿Supongo que hasta mañana?**

— **Sí** — la rubia asintió con firmeza antes de girar rápidamente para irse, así que no tendría que sentir la culpa de rechazar a la morena. No podía manejar esa mirada.

— **Adiós, Emma** — Oyó detrás de ella, así como el movimiento de la silla contra el suelo.

Emma cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando sus libros contra su pecho. No podía dejar de ver esa cara. No la de antes en el aula, aunque todavía estaba fresca en su memoria. No. Era la mirada de rechazo que la señorita Mills había intentado ocultar con tanta fuerza, pero sus ojos lo habían demostrado todo.

No lo hagas. No lo hagas. No lo hagas.

Llegó a mitad de camino hacia la puerta de entrada antes de girar hacia atrás. Sólo unos pocos pasos hacia la mesa en la que había estado sentada, y donde la señorita Mills todavía estaba de pie, antes de llegar. La mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de la morena y la sonrisa que pronto la reemplazó causó que el corazón de Emma vibrara.

Entonces comenzaron a golpear mientras los temores y voces inundaban su mente.

Tú no eres digna.

No eres tan amable.

Nadie te quiere.

¿No ves la forma en que simplemente te rindes?

— **¿Estás bien, cariño?**

Emma oyó aquella voz que se rompía entre los demás, tan familiar y dulce, y tan preocupada. Abrió los ojos para mirar en orbes marrones. Oh, Dios, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Debería decirle a la mujer acerca de esos pensamientos? ¿Debería intentar resolverlos? ¿Podría ser posible?

— **¿Emma?**

— **S-Sí** **...** — luego sacudió la cabeza, cayendo de nuevo en su silla — **No.**

— **¿No?** — la morena frunció el ceño, pronto se deslizó en el lugar junto a Emma — **¿Que sucede cariño?**

La única respuesta de Emma fue un suave gruñido que ella no estaba segura si la Srta. Mills había oído. Su mente ya estaba en otro lugar. Ella estaba demasiado en conflicto sobre si debía o no decirle a la Srta. Mills. ¿Debería confiar sus temores a la mujer que había crecido bastante cerca de los últimos meses? ¿Cómo empezaría? Era demasiado difícil y sólo hacía girar la cabeza de Emma, haciendo que se mareara un poco.

— **Tienes razón, los libros son un buen escape** — empezó ella, volviendo su cuerpo para enfrentarse a su maestra — **Nunca le he dicho esto a nadie, en realidad no he hablado de mi pasado a nadie, le he tenido bastante miedo.**

La Stra. Mills asintió con las cejas fruncidas. Ella estaba escuchando, y por la agudeza en sus ojos, estaba analizando cuidadosamente cada palabra que Emma había dicho. Parecía tan genuinamente intrigada, y sin duda archivaría todo esto.

— **Uh ...** — Emma miró a sus manos. ¿Cómo debería empezar? ¿Quizá la biblioteca? ¿O debía comenzar desde el principio con la esperanza de que la Srta. Mills lo captara? Pero, de nuevo, la maestra no sabía nada de los pensamientos que corrían a través de la cabeza de Emma, de modo que eso significaba que ella no sabía cuánto había asustado a la rubia ese mismo día.

Así que empezó con la esperanza de que todo encajara. Tal vez este rompecabezas con el que se había enfrentado quedaría terminado al final de la conversación. Ella seguramente lo esperaba.

— **Cuando era una niña, descubrí un libro, estaba en una de las casas de mis padres de crianza, creo que era el tercero, yo era lo suficientemente mayor para leer y realmente agarraba las cosas antes. Estaba realmente aburrido ese día. Esta familia no estaba tan mal, pero había un par de otros niños que vivían allí también, y déjame decirle que no eran los más tiernos. Nunca me dejaron jugar con ellos, así que un día, me decidí a explorar la casa y me tropecé con una estantería. Era polvoriento y estoy segura de que no se había utilizado en años. Había pocos libros en él, que se había utilizado como soporte para las chucherías de allí.**

— **Pero, eso es además de la cuestión. Estaba este libro guardado ahí y realmente me llamó la atención. Lo agarré de la estantería y le saqué el polvo para que yo pudiera leer el título. Era una copia del que estaba leyendo en realidad, fui a la habitación que compartí con una de las hijas biológicas de la familia y me escondí bajo mis mantas para leer este libro, me interesé de verdad y, por mi vida, no pude seguir con eso, nunca lo terminé, porque la hija les dijo a sus padres que yo se lo robé y luego me lo quitaron. Por supuesto, estaba bastante devastada. Era mi viaje temporal fuera del infierno que vivía.**

— **Yo sabía de una biblioteca que estaba a sólo unas pocas cuadras de la casa y fui allí todos los días después de la escuela durante unas horas. Algunas veces, nunca leía. Disfrutaba de la tranquila, la atmósfera serena y descansaba en las sillas y sofás por horas, pero encontré algunos títulos bastante buenos para leer, algunos bibliotecarios más jóvenes eventualmente me ayudaban a escoger los que estaban más avanzados, y luego… Realmente me gustaba leer ... Había algunos más intrigantes que otros ...** —Emma sacudió la cabeza y rió suavemente. Esos malditos libros que informan a los niños que los osos son marrones y que los gatos son peludos.

— **Mis padres de acogida se enojaron mucho, sin embargo, fui a la biblioteca todos los días. Me acusaron de mentir cuando le dije que había ido allí y asumían que me había estado quedando con algunos amigos o algo. Yo nunca los tuve, aunque, no les importaba, pero ... uh ... e-eventualmente tuvieron a servicios sociales y me llevaron de vuelta al orfanato, pero empecé a acostumbrarme a él, porque sabía que nunca me habían amado en primer lugar, nunca entendí por qué iban a llevar a un niño, sólo para devolverlos, me desconcierta, honestamente.**

— **Desde entonces, sin embargo, he guardado los libros conmigo y los he utilizado como un medio para escapar. Por lo general, visitaba las bibliotecas locales durante horas y horas. La mayoría de los padres de crianza realmente no les importa dónde diablos estaba la mitad del tiempo, así que por lo general me quedaba hasta que la biblioteca se cerraba. Podía olvidar dónde estaba y cómo mi vida era un infierno, ¿Sabe?**

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior, evitando la miríada de emociones que brillaban en el rostro de la señorita Mills. Ella jugó con el libro en su regazo por un momento antes de continuar.

Emma cerró los ojos, tragando con fuerza.

— **Los chicos siempre me decían que yo era indigna y que nunca podría ser amada, porque la prueba estaba en ser enviado de regreso a ese maldito lugar. Estaba marcada con esas palabras y, finalmente, había llegado a creerlas. Nadie me había amado ... Los únicos que yo había pensado ... Me enviaron de vuelta, cada vez que trataba de encontrar esperanza para mí misma en la búsqueda de las sonrisas amorosas y los ojos buenos sólo me llevan a la angustia, porque me di cuenta de que no estoy con ellos. Estoy aquí.** Yo estoy en un lugar donde no soy amada — Luego se detuvo, retrocedió y se corrigió — **Quiero decir, en ese entonces. Ahora, soy amada. Y finalmente tengo amigos y unos que cuidan de mí.**

Aquí viene. Aquí está la parte que ella había temido porque ella no sabía explicar si su profesora no consiguió en donde ella se dirigía. Tal vez no, porque esa expresión era bastante ilegible.

— **Me llevó un tiempo** — Emma susurró de todos modos — **Me tomó un tiempo para creer que realmente me importaba y me querían. Estoy tan ... aterrorizada. Cada vez que alguien muestra la menor cantidad de bondad hacia mí, tengo un ataque absoluto de pánico porque tengo mucho miedo de ser rechazado de nuevo. Llevo el apellido de "Swan" como un recordatorio de nunca confiar en nadie y dudar de su amor o bondad.**

Y allí lo dijo. Las palabras habían salido finalmente de la boca de Emma Swan. Recordando, nunca había dicho esas mismas palabras en voz alta. Había pensado en ellos muchas, muchas veces, porque sabía de sus emociones. Pero ella nunca los admitió, y ahora que lo había hecho ... y con otra persona ... se sentía ... más ligera. Sin embargo, un nuevo peso la estaba reteniendo. La reacción de la Srta. Mills sería el punto de inflexión, ella lo sabía con seguridad. Podría ir de dos maneras, y Emma esperaba que fuera en la dirección positiva.

— **Emma, yo ...** — la señorita Mills no sabía qué decir. Sus labios se separaron cuando su cerebro trató de llegar a una respuesta lógica — **Sinceramente, no sé qué decir ...**

— **Sí ...** — Emma sintió que sus hombros se hundían, pero el peso añadido a su derecha la hizo parpadear. Sus ojos se movieron para ver la mano de la Srta. Mills en negro. Su verde pronto viajó por su brazo hacia la cara que contenía emociones conflictivas.

— **Decir que sé por lo que has pasado sería ignorante, porque no lo sé, pero lo entiendo, porque he vivido una vida un poco similar. Una vida de soledad y escapo a las realidades de los libros, es decir, sin amigos, ni confianza hacia los demás** — la voz de la mujer mayor tenía una especie de comprensión que permitía que los músculos tensos de Emma se relajaran. Sus ojos se encontraron con piscinas marrones y su corazón se derritió. Había una oscura y distante emoción que debía de haber sido el recuerdo de aquellos ojos, pero lo que los superó fue lo que hizo que la mente de Emma volviera hacia el final del almuerzo, ese mismo día. Era esa mirada que aterrorizaba a Emma sin fin, pero ahora le daba una perspectiva completamente diferente. La alivió, por una extraña razón. Tal vez fue la sinceridad en ellos o lo que ella había dicho a continuación, porque ambos tranquilizaron a la rubia hasta el punto de serenidad.

— **T** **al vez sería bastante tonto de decir esto, pero puedes confiar en mí. Nunca te conduciré de ninguna manera y cada emoción que tengo hacia ti no es más que genuina. Espero que puedas ver eso. Ya me he abierto a ti, querida. Puedo decir que confío en ti, Emma. Sólo puedo esperar lo mismo por ti.**

— **Lo hago ...** — Emma se encontró diciendo. Estaba tan callada y ligeramente ronca de emoción, pero la morena lo había oído con una sonrisa que le salía por la cara.

— **Probablemente no le hubiera dicho esto si no lo hubiera hecho ... Parece probablemente estúpido, pero tuve miedo de usted antes o, bueno, al menos justo antes de irme, porque vi esa mirada en sus ojos. Es por eso que estoy aquí, estaba tratando de sacar todos los pensamientos negativos de mi cabeza.**

— **Lamento que te haya hecho sentir así, Emma ...** — frunció el ceño, la mano en el hombro de Emma moviéndose para cubrir la mejilla de la rubia — **Te prometo que nunca quise hacerte daño.**

— **Lo sé, fue culpa mía, dejo que mis miedos se alejen de mí y realmente no debería haberlo hecho, realmente no debería haber dudado de usted** — Emma cerró los ojos, el calor de la mano de la mujer mayor infundida a través de ella y se sentía maravilloso. Dejó todo su cuerpo hormigueando y todo miedo se había ido en ese momento — **Gracias por escucharme.**

— **No tienes que darme las gracias, querida** — La señorita Mills sonrió suavemente, su pulgar acarició ligeramente la mejilla de Emma antes de darse cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo. Ella había retirado rápidamente su mano — **Estoy dispuesta a escuchar lo que tengas que decir.**

— **Gracias ... Bien** — Emma se lamió los labios inconscientemente antes de inclinarse en su asiento ahora que la maestra se había desprendido.

— **¿Qué hora es?** — La rubia preguntó después de unos momentos de silencio.

— **Son las seis, querida** — la señorita Mills apartó la mirada de su reloj para mirar a la rubia — **¿Necesitas estar en algún sitio?**

— **No. Planeé quedarme hasta que la biblioteca cerrara** — Emma se encogió de hombros. No sabía cuánto tiempo habían pasado hablando y esperaba que pudiera tener suficiente tiempo para leer, o tal vez hablar más con la profesora de inglés — **¿Tiene que estar en alguna parte?**

— **No exactamente, querida** — La morena se rió entre dientes — **Sólo había planeado leer en casa, pero, viendo cómo es tranquilo aquí y tengo compañía, puedo quedarme, si eso está bien contigo, ¿Por supuesto?**

— **Eso está perfectamente bien, me gustaría disfrutar de su** compañía — la sonrisa de Emma era amplia, alcanzando sus ojos con facilidad — **¿Qué está leyendo?**

— **Bueno, para ser bien honesta ...** — Y Emma juró que podía ver a la Srta. Mills sonrojándose mientras sostenía el libro en su mano. Era una copia de la novela romántica — **The Rogue Hunter** — Emma parpadeó. ¿Novela romántica? No había notado la pareja en la portada la primera vez. Parecía un diseño rojo y negro de la distancia — **Es un placer culpable.**

— **Romance paranormal, vampiros y tal** — la señorita Mills se apresuró a corregir, aunque el rubor oscurecido en sus mejillas era evidente para su mortificación — **Estos tienen una historia interesante que no sólo gira alrededor, así, el romance y el sexo**.

Emma sonrió — **Ya he leído una serie como esa antes, en realidad, también tienen estos ... cambios en ellos, no voy a juzgarla, ¿Sabe?, se puede permitir leer lo que quiera.**

— **Lo sé** — Pero tosió torpemente y dejó el libro — **¿Lo has leído antes?**

— **Sí, en realidad me gustan, créalo o no, pueden ser muy chistosos, y no son muy sabrosos como algunas novelas románticas, tienen una trama, ¿sabe?, más significado para ellos, como dijo, sobre el sexo** — era el turno de Emma de sonrojarse, pero lo ocultó bien. Casi lo suficiente para pasarlo como mejillas enrojecidas — **¿Cuál es su serie?**

— **Oh, bueno ... Los vampiros en esto no lo son exactamente ... Son genéticamente modificados y se originaron de la ciudad perdida de Atlantis ...** — y eso había intrigado a Emma. Se inclinó hacia delante y escuchó cómo la señorita Mills había explicado la serie sin ir demasiado lejos. La rubia definitivamente tuvo que recogerse algún tiempo.

— **Guau…**

— **Ahora puedes ver por qué me gustan.**

— **Ahora tengo que pasar más tiempo en la biblioteca, ¿eh?** — Emma se rió entre dientes y se acercó para agarrar el libro que la señora Mills había retirado.

— **Supongo que debería** — la maestra se encogió de hombros y Emma pudo decir que estaba ocultando algo. Ella podía ver esa oración incalculable en sus ojos. Así que la rubia la miró expectante.

— **O ...** — murmuró ella.

— **Yo tengo la colección completa** — la maestra admitió vergonzosamente — **Pero yo había perdido este libro y era mi próximo, así que decidí comprobar si la biblioteca tenía una copia.**

Emma negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio para no reírse de la expresión que la señorita Mills tenía ahora en su rostro. Parecía atada desde algún lugar entre dolor y vergüenza.

— **Usted ... me lo puede pedir prestado si lo desea, pero espero recibirlos de vuelta.**

— **Puede confiar en mí y manejare los libros con cuidado** — Emma sonrió con tranquilidad — No se preocupe.

— **Llevaré la primera copia conmigo mañana.**

— **Gracias** — la rubia sonrió con agradecimiento, entregándole el libro a la Srta. Mills. — **¿Qué otros géneros le gustan?**

Esa pregunta había provocado una conversación entera que les había dejado sin tiempo para leer sus libros. La Srta. Mills había explicado primero que, además de su culpable placer en el romance, también disfrutaba de un buen misterio y a veces de horror. Pero la mayoría escogía clásicos, en los que Emma había anunciado que disfrutaba de la mayoría de los que la morena había nombrado, a excepción de unos pocos de los que no había oído hablar. La pregunta pronto fue recíproca y Emma dijo que le gustaba casi todos los géneros, siempre y cuando la hubiera llevado a un universo completamente nuevo y alejado del mundo real.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que estuvieron discutiendo sus títulos favoritos, algunos de los cuales eran similares, mientras que otros eran altamente recomendados el uno al otro. Emma no estaba segura de cómo era posible encontrar a alguien que tenía la misma fascinación en los libros, pero la prueba estaba justo allí frente a ella. Sabía que, si iban a entrar en otra discusión sobre libros, no había manera de detenerlos. Y probablemente habrían continuado muchas horas más si no fuera por el bibliotecario. Les había dicho cortésmente que era la hora de cerrar, y para su asombro, habían estado hablando durante tres horas seguidas.

Ambas otorgaron a los deseos del bibliotecario y dejaron el edificio con sus libros en remolque. Emma se había metido en su mochila cuando ya estaban afuera y de pie junto a la acera.

— **Supongo que debería estar llegando a casa** — Emma murmuró, retrocediendo a una distancia de la biblioteca para echar un vistazo a la hora en la torre del reloj unida a ella.

— **Yo también debería** — dijo la maestra, con la mano hurgando en el interior del bolso que colgaba de su brazo. Pronto sacó un juego de llaves del coche y sonrió — **Hace bastante frío aquí, ¿No?**

— **En efecto** — dijo Emma, sintiendo un escalofrío por la espina dorsal del aire fresco de la noche — **La única razón por la que no me gusta la noche, hace más frío.**

— **En efecto, sí** — la señora Mills se rió entre dientes. Miró a su alrededor antes de dirigirse hacia su Mercedes — **¿Por qué no te llevo a casa? Esta demasiado fresco y es tarde para que camines sola, ¿No crees?**

— **Es una ciudad pequeña** — Emma se encogió de hombros y se golpeó por eso. Aquí la Srta. Mills estaba siendo educada y ofreciéndole un paseo a casa, lo cual sin duda sería mucho más cálido, y la estaba tomando como un idiota.

— **No quiero que te enfermes, querida.**

— **No quiero molestarla.**

— **Yo insisto** — y entonces ella emitió esa brillante sonrisa suya, lo que hizo que Emma cediera con un suave resoplido.

— **Gracias** — Emma siguió a la morena mientras se dirigían hacia el coche que estaba a la espera. Se mordió el labio, esperando que Regina abriera las puertas y se metió rápidamente. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad y esperó — **No vivo muy lejos de aquí, está a unas pocas manzanas abajo, es ese viejo edificio de apartamentos.**

La señorita Mills asintió y se apartó de la acera para dirigirse hacia su destino. Las únicas palabras pronunciadas fueron las de Emma, durante el viaje, mientras daba las indicaciones hacia su casa. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran y la morena puso el coche en el parque fuera del edificio.

— **Estamos aquí, querida. Se volvió para mirar a Emma y la rubia se ruborizó.**

¿Por qué demonios se estaba sonrojando? Tal vez fue por el hecho de que la morena acababa de conducir su casa. Y que estaban sentados allí fuera de su apartamento como si se suponía que debían hacer algo.

— **Sí ...** — murmuró lamidamente, desabrochando el cinturón — **Gracias por el viaje, lo aprecio.**

— **De nada, Emma** — Regina le ofreció una cálida sonrisa. Se quedaron atrapados y se miraron durante unos segundos, y luego Emma se encontró inclinada hacia delante.

No sabía qué era lo que la poseía, pero allí fue. La proximidad de los dos estaba cercana y el calor sólo crecía. Ella juró que vio a la maestra morena inclinarse más cerca también, y muy pronto, no estaban muy separadas.

La respiración de Emma se atragantó en su garganta por la distancia, sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los tentadores labios de la mujer mayor y esa pequeña lengua rosada que salió a lamerlos. Se quedaron unos pocos centímetros de distancia por bastante tiempo y Emma no estaba segura de sí estaba jodiendo algo en este momento o no. Su cabeza se elevaba hacia las nubes, estaba segura, y la pesada respiración que estaba teniendo ahora junto con la forma en que su corazón palpitaba rápidamente en su pecho no ayudaba en nada. Estaba segura de que la Srta. Mills podía oírlo.

Entonces oyó que los más débiles sonidos escapaban de los labios entreabiertos de la morena. Emma no estaba muy segura de lo que era, y no le importaba, porque eso había llevado a lo que sucedió después. Y lo que sucedió después fue algo que ella nunca olvidaría.

Ambos se habían inclinado para cerrar el espacio entre ellas. Emma casi gimió cuando sintió que el suave labio de la mujer frotaba tentativamente contra los suyos. Su cuerpo entero estaba zumbando con choques agradables y estaba segura de que ningún beso jamás se había sentido así antes. Esto se sentía casi ... mágico.

Lo había confirmado todo al besar a la mujer de vuelta, sus labios apretando un poco más fuerte contra los gruesos en una caricia íntima. Oyó un ligero ruido de placer desde lo profundo de la garganta de la morena una vez más, y eso había hecho a Emma convertirse en masa. Querido Señor, el sonido disparó directamente al núcleo de la rubia. Estaba equivocada, sí, pero ¿realmente le importaba? No.

Luego había una mano serpenteando a través de su cabello, que ella había soltado afortunadamente su cola de caballo unas horas antes. Las sensaciones de los dedos cavaban entre cada mechón de oro causaba estremecimientos en el curso de su espina dorsal y se formaba una agradable piel de gallina en su piel. Su propia mano había encontrado apoyo en la cadera derecha de la mujer mayor mientras se inclinaba más cerca, disfrutando de la proximidad al máximo que podía conseguir en un pequeño coche apretado.

Sintió una lengua deslizarse por sus labios antes de que los dos se hubieran alejado prematuramente, por la falta de oxígeno. Ambos se mantienen a corta distancia con los labios entreabiertos, la respiración poco profunda y las pupilas hinchadas con deseo.

Fue Emma la primera en hablar, murmurando — Lo siento ... — porque ella no sabía qué más decir y no confió exactamente en su boca en ese momento. Su cabeza se había sentido como si estuviera literalmente en las nubes.

— No lo estés — fue la respiración de la maestra de inglés.

Los pálidos labios de Emma se curvaron en una sonrisa indefensa ante esas tres sencillas palabras. No le importó que acabaran de besarse. Ciertamente esperaba que esto no fuera un problema en el futuro, pero al mismo tiempo, esperaba que tampoco lo olvidara. La rubia sabía que nunca podría olvidarlo.

Sabía a manzanas y a café con caramelo.

No fue hasta que la morena se aclaró la garganta, Emma rompió con sus meditados pensamientos. Sacó su mano de la cadera de la otra mujer - _en la que acababa de recordar_ \- y buscó la manija de la puerta.

— **Gracias ... por traerme** — Emma susurró, tirando de la manija para abrir la puerta — **Buenas noches, espero que tengas una buena.**

— **Cuando quieras, querida, y gracias, Emma, y buenas** **noches** — las palabras eran mucho más claras y aireadas de lo que habían sido toda la noche. Y habían hecho sonreír a la rubia.

Esa sonrisa no había salido de sus labios, incluso cuando llegó a su dormitorio después de algunas preguntas de Mary Margaret sobre su viaje a la biblioteca. La mujer nunca protestó por su presencia allí durante horas y horas. Se había convertido en algo suyo cuando tenía una mente ocupada. Su madre adoptiva no quería retenerla, y había aprendido que era mejor dejarla ir, en lugar de mantenerla desdichada y encerrada.

— **¡Buenas Noches, Emma!** — oyó ambas voces sonar desde abajo.

— **¡Buenas Noche!** — replicó ella, dejándose caer en la cama.

Si hubiese habido otra noche que ella hubiera calificado de mejor, esto fácilmente la superaría. Porque esta noche - _y ese mismo momento_ \- había sido la mejor de toda su vida. A pesar de la forma en que el día había comenzado, por supuesto, todavía no le gustaba demasiado. Pero lo haría de nuevo, sin duda, si terminara como lo hizo esta noche.

Y con una sonrisa extendida a través del rostro de Emma, cerró los ojos y dejó que la oscuridad se hiciera cargo. Mañana iba a ser un buen día, estaba segura. Ella flotaba sobre una nube todo el tiempo. No podía esperar a volver a ver a la profesora de inglés. Esperanzadamente el sueño se acercaría rápidamente.

* * *

Hice esta traducción en tiempo record, la empecé hace unas 5 horas y ya la terminé y es por el hecho de que amo este capítulo, ya entienden del porqué, todas esas emociones que tiene Emma es única.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, me dejan bastante contenta y espero que siga así.

Qué tengan un buen comienzo de semana, nos leemos para la próxima.


	9. Regina

**Teacher's Pet** by RegalChromaggia69.

* * *

Regina Mills había observado cómo la rubia salía de su coche con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Lo que acababan de hacer era bastante polémico, tanto, así en el mundo exterior como en su propia mente. No supo qué fue lo que la obligó a besar a la mujer más joven, pero ahora que todo había terminado y el momento había desaparecido, empezaba a entrar en pánico.

 _Acababa de besar a uno de sus estudiantes_.

 _Ella había besado a Emma._

La parte moral de ella le dijo que todo estaba mal. Realmente no debería haber hecho eso. No debería haber aceptado ese beso como si fuera algo normal. Algo como esto realmente podría poner a la morena en problemas si alguien lo averigua. Ella estaba agradeciendo a las estrellas de la suerte que justo en esa hora de la noche la mayoría de la gente estaba en casa.

Un lugar más emotivo del cerebro de Regina había estado en una nube exaltada. Sabía lo que pasaría desde que Emma se acercó hasta llegar a un espacio de cierre entre ellas. Iban a besarse. Y ella sinceramente no veía nada malo en ello, o al menos en ese momento.

Regina había besado a Emma, pensando que era una sabia decisión en ese momento ya que sus sentimientos se arremolinaban dentro de ella como un tornado. Todos sus sentidos se habían centrado en los labios de la rubia, que eran ligeramente salados por lo que asumió que fue causa por las patatas fritas de antes. Era una sensación muy mágica, o eso pensó la morena, porque literalmente vio estrellas. Sólo podía preguntarse si Emma tenía la misma sensación, o si era sólo otra emoción no correspondida.

La maestra morena se encontró inclinándose lentamente hacia Emma. Era extraño para ella al principio, tener tales sentimientos y pensamientos hacia su estudiante. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Claro, había tal sentimiento, por el hecho de cuidar a la rubia y de alguna manera empezó a considerarla como una especie de amiga, pero nunca logró considerar que sería algo diferente aparte de eso. No fue hasta que Emma habló de Graham que ella reconoció sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ella había sentido celos en ese momento y la había confundido profundamente. La idea de que Emma tuviera un novio hizo que su corazón se hundiese hasta sus pies. Pensando en ello ahora, debe haber parecido un poco preocupada por ese hecho en particular al hacerle a Emma la pregunta. Nunca vuelvas a asumir algo, se dijo.

Incluso después de que Emma había confirmado que él era sólo un amigo para ella, Regina había puesto sus sentimientos a un lado y los ignoró. Ella no podía actuar sobre esas emociones, incluso si ella estuviera segura de que la rubia si los tenía. No era ciega ni estúpida. Vio cómo Emma evitaba inmediatamente su mirada cada vez que la morena miraba hacia arriba. A veces ella podía sentir esos ojos esmeraldas pegados en ella desde lejos y sabía que estaba bajo la mirada siempre vigilante de la rubia adolescente. Ese pensamiento había provocado escalofríos en su cuerpo. Estuvo, sí, muy mal, pensó. Pero la rubia había despertado algo dentro de ella que pensaba que permanecería latente por el resto de su vida. Nunca pensó que estaría sintiendo tanto por alguien, y encontrarla, justo donde Cora la había enviado lejos para no hallar tal felicidad. Fue un milagro, pero también una prohibida. Era una imposibilidad para los dos de estar juntas y había más razones.

Por eso Regina se había mantenido callada y sutil en sus silenciosas muestras de afecto hacia la rubia. Sabía que había estado haciendo un buen trabajo para mantenerse callada acerca de los sentimientos que rugían dentro de ella como un incendio forestal. Emma no había mostrado ningún signo ni había tomado la decisión de asumir que el contacto había sido algo mucho menos profesional de un profesor y un estudiante. Eso fue, hasta que el agua se había puesto turbia más temprano ese día. Todo había caído de repente sobre la morena cuando había oído el argumento de la rubia con esos dos chicos de su clase. Ella la había defendido, y eso era algo que la profesora nunca había tenido el honor de experimentar. Todos los demás siempre habían mirado hacia otro lado mientras que otros la habían intimidado virtualmente, tanto directa como indirectamente. Pero, entonces estaba Emma. Ella que se había levantado a defenderla de esos chicos creyendo que Regina no había estado escuchando. Asumían que todos la odiaban, viendo cómo no les importaba hablar esas cosas mientras se ponían junto a sus compañeros de clase.

Pero lo que Emma había hecho hizo a Regina caer en un abismo mucho más profundo de emoción. Ya había visto muchos lados de la rubia, ambos maduros e inmaduros, ambos amables y agresivos, y luego había esa parte protectora de ella que la morena no podía respirar. La joven, en su conjunto, era todo lo que Regina había esperado en otro. Por supuesto, la diferencia de edad no era algo que le gustaba tanto. Esa fue una de las cosas que más la aterrorizaron, aparte de que Emma era su estudiante (aunque, eso era un recordatorio constante que le daba vueltas en el estómago). Sabía que la rubia tenía sólo diecisiete años, aunque no muy lejos de la edad legal. Su cumpleaños estaba a solo una semana de distancia, supo de esto con la conversación que tuvo con Emma antes. Pero todavía era una diferencia de edad de veinte años. Por supuesto, había oído hablar del dicho que el amor no conoce fronteras ... Pero Regina no podía evitar esa sensación de fastidio en el estómago. Era agonizante y se sentía casi asquerosa cuando pensaba en los hechos fríos y duros.

Ese beso, sin embargo, había tomado hechos glaciales y bien duros a la vez hechos cálidos y borrosos. Todas sus preocupaciones habían desaparecido, y en ese momento, ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Quería a Emma. Pero no podía tenerla.

Por lo menos, no hasta el día de la graduación.

Ese pensamiento había enviado otra piedra al fondo de su estómago, pesándola con una dura realidad. Emma era su estudiante, a pesar de que era mucho, mucho más madura y perspicaz que sus compañeros de clase. Cada vez que la profesora de inglés hablaba con Emma, siempre y donde quiera que estuviera, se sentía como si estuviera hablando con alguien de su misma edad. La rubia parecía mucho más madura a pesar de sus años cuando entraban en una conversación profunda, pero en otras ocasiones, Regina vio la parte más joven de la chica que ella realmente era. Y eso la asustaba.

Regina era una mujer adulta que codiciaba a su estudiante adolescente. Si eso no fuera lo suficientemente absurdo, incluso podría pensar que se estaba enamorando de la chica.

 _¿Amor?_

Regina tomó esos pensamientos y los agarró. Eso fue bastante absurdo. No se estaba enamorando de Emma Swan. Claro, a ella le gustaba, y como diría un niño más pequeño, a ella le gustaba. Pero no era amor, no. Emma podía entender las necesidades de Regina y, sí, eso hizo que el corazón de la morena revolotee de gratitud a veces, y también con esa sonrisa que fácilmente le daba con brillo en sus ojos. O cuando la voz de la rubia salía para desearle un buen día. Incluso en el primer día de clases, eso le había hecho sonreír. Nadie le había devuelto el favor antes.

Y esas palabras que le había dedicado a Regina justo antes de que ella dejara el almuerzo ese mismo día. Esas palabras nunca se la habían dicho antes. Emma fue la primera persona que se preocupó lo suficiente de su dignidad y de sus sentimientos. Todo el mundo suponía que era una perra sin corazón. Incluso había oído que la gente la llamaba algo como The Evil Queen. Y Dios sólo sabe qué tipo de rumores estaban flotando alrededor, la hicieron menos accesible. Pero fue Emma quien había salido de esa corriente y le mostró a Regina que todavía había gente buena en este mundo. Gente desinteresada.

Al oír esas palabras, Regina no pudo mantener el muro que mantenía sus emociones en su lugar. Habría estado segura de que habrían inundado toda el aula si no eran intangibles. La reacción de Emma, sin embargo, le dijo a la morena que no había ocultado sus emociones suficientemente bien esta vez. Tenía que haber visto esa simple y pequeña pausa parpadear pesadamente en sus ojos, porque había salido corriendo de la habitación.

Y fue precisamente la razón del porqué. Pero, Emma había pensado que era algo completamente diferente. O tal vez había danzado alrededor del tema en cuestión. Tal vez no quería creer que su profesora se enamoraría de ella. Al menos aquéllos habían sido los pensamientos de Regina sobre su partida hasta que se encontró con Emma en la biblioteca. Una vez que la rubia se había abierto _\- y Regina pensó que había sido muy difícil porque ella sufrió los mismos problemas -_ la maestra le había visto en una luz completamente diferente. Por supuesto, Emma había informado a Regina de su pasado antes. Había escrito personajes que se parecían a su vida en la clase de escritura literaria. Pero en realidad abrir y expresar sus miedos derritió el corazón de Regina porque, sí, ella era la única que oía hablar de ellos y ella había confiado bastante en esta información. En ese mismo momento, y los siguientes, se habían conectado a un nivel mucho más profundo. Se entendían una a otra en formas que otras no se atreverían a comparar. Fueron esas similitudes, intereses y miedos del pasado que habían llevado hasta el momento en el Benz de Regina.

Eso, y la forma en que los ojos de Emma parecían brillar absolutamente como gemas de esmeralda en la débil luz del farol mientras veía a la morena. Sabía que Emma había sentido algo. Exactamente qué, la profesora no estaba segura, pero ella sintió algo similar. Como si algo estuviera desaparecido. Y que algo habría cerrado el día.

 _Un beso._

Extraño, sí, pero era absolutamente perfecto. Regina había vuelto a sentir como una adolescente. Se sentía llena de ansiedad y su ritmo cardíaco se elevó a un nivel notable. De seguro pensó que saldría de su pecho al pensar en encontrarse con los propios labios de Emma. La forma en que la rubia se había inclinado hacia delante tan sutilmente, aunque no lo hubiera sido, hizo que el momento fuera mucho más intenso. Sus palmas se habían vuelto un poco húmedas, ya que sus nervios parecían dispararse, por lo que iba a suceder.

Regina se había encontrado, también, inclinándose hacia la rubia como si hubiera habido una fuerza que los juntasen. No había vuelta atrás una vez que sus labios estaban a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. El aire que los rodeaba se había vuelto tan denso que Regina pensó que se ahogaría si nada avanzaba. Y eso había provocado que el más pequeño de los ruidos se elevara de su garganta, lo cual estaba segura de que la rubia había oído.

Pero eso no había importado porque en ese momento, ambas habían avanzado para reclamar los labios de la otra. Regina había sido bastante tentativa al principio, teniendo una batalla interior consigo misma. La morena no se había dado cuenta de que Emma también había ido a por el beso, había dejado a la profesora de inglés temerosa de cómo la rubia reaccionaría. Cada miedo había dejado su cuerpo una vez que ella había sentido esos suaves labios moverse contra los suyos.

Para sonar cliché, se sentía como si estuviera en el cielo. Fue una bendición absoluta. Los labios de Emma eran muy atractivos y parecían tan familiares. Se había sentido tan ajusto. Todo en esos pocos momentos se había sentido como si estuviera ensayado durante muchos años antes, porque los labios carnosos y rojos se movían tan familiarmente dulces contra los delgados y pálidos como si fueran viejos amantes.

Regina tuvo que recordarse que ese no era el caso y que este mismo beso sería mal visto por la mayoría de la sociedad. Si no fuera por la diferencia de edad, era por la relación profesional que tenían en la escuela. La dura realidad golpeó a la morena incluso entonces, pero ella lo había rozado con miedo de que el beso sería destruido por esos pensamientos.

La maestra morena, al retirarse a regañadientes con la poca fuerza que tenía, no podía apartar su mente de ese mismo beso, incluso cuando se arrastró en la cama varias horas después. No podía olvidar la forma en que los cabellos rubios de Emma eran como mechones de seda entre sus delgados dedos. Cómo deseaba poder jugar con esos cabellos dorados todos los días y deslizar sus dedos por el sedoso mar. Nada se compararía nunca, había concluido, arrojándose a su lado y bailando sus dedos sobre la parte superior de su almohada vestida con la tela más fina.

Se sentía tan tonta pensando en Emma tan tarde en la noche. Regina necesitaba revisar su apariencia para asegurarse de que no era una adolescente de diecisiete años, porque seguramente se sentía como una maldita adolescente. Era bastante extraño que Emma pudiera hacerle esto. Que ella podía hacerla caer tan profundamente en la piscina eterna de la emoción. Regina se había encontrado cayendo fuerte y rápido por una joven rubia y eso era simplemente aterrador.

Era aterrador porque no confiaba en sí misma. No confiaba en que sería plenamente capaz de darle a Emma todo lo que ella merecía. Para ser horriblemente honesta, no estaba segura de que Emma pudiera proporcionarle todo su potencial. Ambas fueron abusadas por el amor, aunque de diferentes maneras. Ambas estaban inseguras si serían capaces de ello, amar y ser amado. Regina sólo había amado verdaderamente a una persona en su vida y que fuera su propia madre, en cuyo caso no estaba segura de que su madre la amara tanto como pudiera. O al menos nunca lo había mostrado.

Pero no había comparación entre Emma y su madre. Emma era una historia completamente diferente y Regina no estaba enamorada de ella. No era amor. Esto era sólo ... emoción. Eso es todo lo que Regina se permitió creer, al menos. Tal vez eso era todo lo que había sido. Besar a Emma era sólo una manera de mostrarle a la rubia lo mucho que había comprendido y apreciado, nada más. Se habían conectado, pero ¿Quién había dicho que estaba en un nivel emocional? Había sido más psicológico bajo los pretextos de Regina, ya que habían compartido información que nunca se había dicho a otra alma. Eran las orejas de los demás, porque no tenían a quien expresar sus pasados emocionalmente perjudiciales.

La profesora morena continuó reprendiéndose con tal información, tratando de ignorar el hundimiento en su corazón cuando se obligó a aceptar que no eran nada más que oídos para alguien. Por supuesto, sonaba como una excusa tan débil como ella trató de arreglar la parte más seria de su relación, pero había puesto una ligera facilidad a la mente de Regina. Sólo ligeramente. Ese roedor en su estómago no se reduciría y el oído que ahora se había plantado permanentemente en el hoyo de ese mismo órgano volvió a poner su mente en el borde otra vez.

Porque había una pregunta. Había algo que la había seguido preocupando, ya que su plan no representaba exactamente a la perfección. Si su relación siempre floreciente se había convertido en algo romántica, ¿Valía la pena el riesgo de perder el trabajo de Regina y otras consecuencias que la atormentaría? Por mucho que Regina hubiera querido responder a esa pregunta, no, no podía.

Emma valía la pena el riesgo y mucho más. La rubia había penetrado en el corazón de Regina y se había hozado en la vida de la mujer mayor. Era la única que se había molestado en preocuparse por ella. Había sido la única que veía pasar la máscara que la maestra traía a diario. Emma había hecho todo lo posible para hacer sonreír a Regina de una manera u otra, especialmente después de tener un mal día. Y la manera en que había confiado a la profesora tales informaciones, como las de la biblioteca, había sido otro acto que guiaba a Regina hacia el lado más arriesgado de las cosas.

Emma era más que una amiga para ella, pensó mientras llevaba una almohada firmemente en sus brazos, abrazándola contra su pecho. Y definitivamente valía la pena correr el riesgo. Pero la forma en que debían seguir las cosas era una historia totalmente diferente y la morena sabía que tenía que tener esta conversación con la rubia durante su almuerzo de mañana. Necesitarían abstenerse de gestos cariñosos para evitar el riesgo y Emma necesitaba saber si ella no lo hizo ya. Pero eso era discusión para mañana. Regina realmente necesitaba dormir o de lo contrario estaría funcionando como los muertos por la madrugada.

* * *

Regina estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio, con ojos de color whisky examinando la clase llena de estudiantes que actualmente estaban trabajando en silencio en una prueba que había hecho. Estaba en medio de la primera clase del período y todos los pensamientos finales de la noche anterior se habían fundido lentamente en pánico. Al llegar a la escuela secundaria y llegar a un acuerdo con la realidad de lo que había sucedido, se sintió culpable y nerviosa. Sintió que ni siquiera podía mirar a sus estudiantes sin pensar en ese beso con Emma anoche. Los pensamientos que se le ocurrían no eran agradables, ni repulsivos, sino masas completas de voces en pánico que corrían por su mente como un auditorio lleno de chicos que charlaban.

 _Joven a la que besé._

Porque ella no podía aparte ese pensamiento y poder tranquilizarse. Y estaba muy segura de que sus estudiantes pensaban que estaba a punto de enfermarse cuando casi tropezó con sus propios pies y palideció al darse cuenta de eso.

Regina habría jurado evitar a Emma como si fuera una plaga, pero el hecho de que la rubia fuera una de sus estudiantes había descartado esa opción. Y su mente pronto comenzó a correr sobre el hecho de que esa rubia estaría en esta misma habitación en aproximadamente dos horas y media. Su mente comenzó a correr una vez más, tratando de recordar lo que había pensado anoche antes de dormirse. Necesitaba pensarlo lógicamente, porque no podía saltar de eso para siempre. Emma se merecía algo mejor que algún intento de hacer las cosas bien, aunque parecieran muy atractivas cuando realmente no lo eran. Necesitaban hablar de lo que habían hecho, pero por alguna razón, eso hizo que el estómago de Regina realizara volteretas. Ni siquiera sabría cómo iniciar una conversación de ese tipo. Además, su mente siempre dudosa había llegado con la idea de que Emma ni siquiera quería hablar de ello. Podría incluso arrepentirse de haber besado a Regina en primer lugar, especialmente después de que ella se hubiera regodeado ante el hecho de que había conseguido lo que quería. Pero, por supuesto, esa era la propia mente distorsionada de Regina. Ella era su propio matón y no creía en finales felices porque nunca mostraban el menor interés por ella.

Se sobresaltó por sus pensamientos cuando un par de pies se arrastraron hasta su escritorio. Bien, sobresaltado era un término usado con franqueza. Regina había saltado literalmente de su asiento, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba al estudiante que llevaba una expresión idéntica, su prueba en la mano.

— _Lo siento_ — murmuró el estudiante, entregándole a la morena el pequeño conjunto de papeles.

— **Está bien, querido, gracias** — La desconcertada mirada de Regina pronto comenzó a disiparse, aunque su golpe frenético dio fuertemente contra su pecho mientras varias profanidades le corrían por la mente. Estos malditos estudiantes podían estar tan tranquilos a veces. Por eso, por lo general, prefería escoger pruebas de sus escritorios, o al menos hacer que trajeran el papel al podio. Ella debió estar demasiado distraída para informar a los estudiantes que hicieran precisamente eso, así que debieron haber asumido que tenían que llevarle las pruebas. Regina tendría que recordar decir eso en las siguientes dos clases de inglés.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que terminó el primer período. En segundo lugar, había ido y venido cuando Regina se había distraído con pruebas para corregir. Tercero había sido pan comido, ya que su mente tuvo que centrarse en la enseñanza de la clase de escritura literaria durante la mayor parte del período sin espacio para otros pensamientos además de los puntos gramaticales finos. En el cuarto período, su ansiedad estaba de vuelta. Emma había entrado ahora en la habitación con una expresión sin emoción. Su inseguridad se apoderó de ella y se imaginó que Emma realmente había conseguido lo que quería y estaba satisfecha, o tal vez no. De todos modos, era mejor que no se detuvieran en tal cosa. La conciencia de Regina le estaba diciendo que era malo haberlo hecho en primer lugar. La morena sólo podía estar de acuerdo, ya que el resto estaba centrado en el buen aspecto que vendría. Pero realmente tenía que pensar lógicamente sobre toda esta situación. Emma era su estudiante. Un estudiante que era muy menor. _Pero no en una semana_. Se prohíbe a los profesores y estudiantes tener relaciones tan románticamente inclinadas. Pero ella es sólo otra persona, como tú, que puede sentir amor y compasión. Sus edades eran bastante grandes en la brecha. Pero el amor no conoce fronteras.

 _¿Qué iba a hacer?_

Cada pensamiento que ella había pensado y reemplazado por otro, había dejado a la profesora con una migraña y una clase llena de estudiantes expectantes cuyos ojos no tan ansiosos estaban enfocados en ella mientras estaba en la parte delantera de la habitación. Sus ojos se concentraron en una rubia atrás con sonrientes ojos verdes. A pesar de que su rostro se había mantenido estoico, Regina no pudo evitar que su corazón gritara. Realmente lo tenía en muy profunda y no había forma de retroceder sin herirse. Esto iba a ser un largo período.

Después de que la lección se terminó y la tarea se repartió, Regina se había desplazado delante de su escritorio para continuar corrigiendo las pruebas del segundo período. Ella estaba a medio camino entre la pila cuando oyó un ruido suave que venía de su lado.

 _Emma._

Regina levantó la vista y miró a la rubia por la parte superior de sus lentes. Emma estaba jugando con su lápiz, con los ojos enfocados frente a ella, pero la sonrisa en su rostro se la había regalado. La morena suspiró internamente y atrajo su atención hacia las pruebas una vez más, tratando de ignorar el dolor penetrante en su cráneo.

Entonces lo oyó de nuevo. Esta vez fue un poco más fuerte _– tos._

Regina levantó la cabeza para mirar un costado de la cabeza de la rubia, sólo para encontrarse con un par de brillantes ojos verdes y una sonrisa aireada. Su aliento había escapado y ella se quedó inmóvil. ¿Cómo diablo podría Emma hacerle eso? Le había robado literalmente el aire de los pulmones a Regina. Y aquí ella pensó que eso había sido sólo un cliché cursi.

— **Vuelve al trabajo** — le dijo a la rubia antes de volver a mirar las pruebas que estaban delante de ella. Regina oyó un gemido suave, al que no pudo evitar sonreír y sólo se había ampliado a levantar la mirada hasta donde la rubia que parecía haberlo obligado, ya regañadientes.

Habían jugado ese juego durante el resto del período de clases, donde Emma hacía un cierto ruido para interrumpir a la maestra de su trabajo concentrado, luego Regina levantó la vista para ver a la rubia indiferente, una vez más, jugando con su lápiz como si no lo había hecho a propósito. Pero cuando Regina había mirado, veía a Emma sonriendo como una niña petulante, que parecía muy satisfecha consigo misma.

Cuando la campana finalmente sonó y Emma trasladó su silla hacía Regina tan pronto como el último estudiante se había ido, le dio a la morena una sonrisa completamente diferente. Éste era uno muy similar al que ella había destellado anoche, irradiando y alcanzando fácilmente sus ojos. Eso era otro que había tomado el aliento de Regina y había ganado una sonrisa idéntica a ella.

— **Hola** — la rubia saludó de forma convincente.

— **Hola** — Regina se rió entre dientes, jugando con la pluma que aún tenía en la mano. No se había sentido tan nerviosa como esta mañana por tener que hablar con Emma. Había algo en la rubia que había traído un aura tranquila a Regina con su presencia, que sin duda había confundido a la maestra.

— **¿Cómo va su día?**

— **He tenido mejores** — sonrió con tristeza la expresión que había encontrado su camino en el rostro de Emma — **He tenido una jaqueca** — replicó rápidamente Regina.

— **¿No ha tomado nada para eso?** — Emma frunció el ceño.

La maestra sacudió la cabeza y dejó el lápiz, girando su cuerpo para hacer frente a la adolescente rubia — **No tengo ningún medicamento conmigo, ahora, Emma** — se inclinó hacia delante para agarrar sus manos, acariciándolas ligeramente con las suyas — **Realmente necesitamos hablar ... acerca de anoche.**

— **Sí ...** — la sonrisa de Emma fue rápidamente borrada de su rostro.

— **Como sabes, lo que paso fue algo muy inapropiada y yo podría fácilmente perder mi trabajo por ello** — Regina arqueó una ceja. No era exactamente, así como ella había querido comenzar la conversación, pero realmente tenía que dejar claro ese punto.

— **Lo sé** — la rubia se parecía a un cachorro con la cabeza baja y un ceño arrugando su rostro — **Lo siento ... Eso, lo que hice, no pude con…**

— **No es culpa tuya, después de todo** — Regina la tranquilizó, dando a las manos de Emma un suave apretón — **Podría haberlo detenido, pero no lo hice, no te culpes, no te dejaré hacer eso.**

— **¡Puedes ser despedida por mí!** — su voz estaba algo angustiada, la culpa grababa sus rasgos.

Pero Regina sacudió la cabeza. Ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que Emma se preocupara por ella y tomar la culpa si algo malo iba a suceder. Lo mejor era resolver las cosas ahora, y esperaba que sea una tarea fácil.

— **Podría, pero no tienen que saberlo, Emma** **—** la morena acercó sus manos a ella, tratando lo mejor posible con una mirada relajante — **Tienes que mantener en secreto lo que hicimos ¿Entiendes?** — Ella asintió en silencio — **Bien.**

— **Lo prometo, sólo será entre tú y ... y yo** — la mirada verde de la rubia se deslizó hasta sus manos, y luego pronto se disparó de nuevo para encontrarse con orbes marrones curiosos — **¿Qué hacemos?**

— **¿Qué quieres decir, cariño?** — Regina temía que supiera lo que Emma estaba insinuando, y sus temores fueron pronunciados sobre las siguientes palabras de la rubia.

— **Nos besamos, eso debe significar algo, ¿No?,¿Qué significaba** ...? — había palabras tácitas en esos ojos de gama y Regina podía hacer eco de los mismos pensamientos.

 _¿Sus sentimientos jugaban en la misma partida que los míos?_

— **Yo ... no lo sé, Emma** — Regina cerró los ojos, exhalando un profundo suspiro. — **Ocasiones como ésta están mal vistas en la sociedad.**

— **Lo sé, pero ... lo sé, quiero saber cómo ... saber por qué** — Emma se mordió el labio. En este momento sería el momento perfecto para expresar sus sentimientos hacia su maestra y sólo la esperanza de que fueron recíprocos. Así que dejó escapar un vago — **Me gustas.**

Emma no pudo explicar la emoción que Regina expresaba. Sus labios se separaron como si estuviera sorprendida, pero sus ojos habían contradicho su rostro con un conocimiento profundo.

— **Lo sé, Emma** — dijo ella con voz ronca.

— **¿Realmente he sido tan obvia?** — su ego se desinfló.

— **No** — la profesora de inglés fue rápido para responder — **Pero fue bastante obvio después de ... que nos habíamos besado.**

La rubia asintió lentamente, sus ojos esmeraldas se centraron en sus manos de nuevo. La Srta. Mills no la dejaba ir — **¿Qué ... qué hay sobre usted? ¿Usted también…?** — las palabras murieron en su boca. Se sentía como si no pudiera decirlas. Se sentía bastante tonta preguntarle a su maestra si le gusta de ella. Insano, incluso.

La morena vaciló un momento, sus ojos se oscurecieron por sus pensamientos. Había aterrorizado a Emma, porque ¿Qué pasa si la señorita Mills no gustaba de ella? ¿Qué solo pasó por la ocasión que se dio? Habían estado conectados de alguna manera emocional anoche en la biblioteca, y aún más de antemano.

— **Emma, yo ...** — la maestra miró a sus manos antes de acariciar tentativamente la parte superior de ella con su pulgar — **También me gustas, pero ... no veo cómo va a funcionar.**

Esas palabras habían hecho que el corazón de Emma saltara a su garganta. Después de todo, la Srta. Mills sentía lo mismo. Aunque, sus pies habían encontrado terreno después de darse cuenta de lo que la morena había dicho. Por supuesto, Emma comprendió sus palabras. Sin embargo, nunca los había pensado completamente, ya que nunca había imaginado que llegaran tan lejos.

— **Lo sé** — murmuró finalmente con sombría — **No sé por qué, ni siquiera he elegido someterme a esto, ya sabía que no había nada bueno por venir de esto ... Quiero decir ... ni siquiera creí por un segundo que eras gay y ... realmente, No lo sé.**

— **¿Eres gay, Emma?**

— **Sí** — la rubia se encogió de hombros con indiferencia — **Sé que no había podido decirle, pero ... No sabía si eso realmente importaba entonces, y no quería asustarla, sé que hay algunas personas que ... que tienden a retroceder ante personas como yo, se asustan, supongo, como si los atacásemos.**

— **Lo sé querida** — la profesora morena se mordió el labio, sus ojos se cerraron ligeramente. — **Tuve ese problema cuando era más joven, tenía tanto miedo de admitir mi verdadero ser a nadie, incluso a mi propia madre, pero cuando lo hice ... Digamos que mis amigos nunca fueron realmente mis amigos. Sólo disfrutaron de las pródigas cosas que tenía en mi casa**.

— **La gente son imbéciles** — murmuró Emma, atreviéndose a darle a la mano de Regina un apretón — **Uno de mis padres de crianza me envió de vuelta después de que yo me había confiado a ellos. Eran muy religiosos, y no pensé exactamente que eso había importado en ese momento. Pero yo estaba equivocada. Belle, Ruby y Graham son los únicos que saben, y están perfectamente bien con ello.**

— **Ellos son, de hecho ... idiotas** — la maestra morena asintió con la cabeza, una leve sonrisa en los labios de usar la profanidad en voz alta, aunque podía muy bien pensar en nombres mucho más fuertes para llamarlos — **Tienes mucha suerte de tener amigos que te aceptan, Emma.**

— **Sé quién soy** — Emma asintió, pero luego hizo una pausa en sus movimientos — **Uh ... ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?**

— **Parece que ya la hizo, querida** — la señorita Mills le dio a la rubia una sonrisa torcida que, a cambio, le había ganado una mirada juguetona — **Por favor, Emma, puedes preguntar lo que sea.**

— **¿Se lo mencionó a su madre? ¿Le contó que era lesbiana?** — era una pregunta honesta, pero la leve mirada de dolor en los ojos de la mujer hizo que Emma quisiera devolvérsela — **No tienes que cont-.**

— **Está bien, Emma** — la morena suspiró y levantó una de sus manos para frotar el puente de su nariz, la otra aun sostenía firmemente las manos de Emma. — **Y sí, le dije, no estaba nada contenta por eso, ni siquiera era por el gusto a las mujeres, no. Ella quería que yo tuviera hijos y poder pasar mi apellido, ya que soy hija única** — Regina intentó enmascarar la repentina emoción que la había ahogado — **Por supuesto, yo también quería hijos, pero sólo cuando encuentre a la mujer con la que pueda tener, ¿Sabes lo que me dijo cuándo se lo comenté?**

Cuando Emma sacudió la cabeza en silencio, la morena continuó — **Ella me dijo que debía casarme con un hombre rico y quedar embarazada, luego divorciarme de él y tomar el dinero y el bebé. Fue entonces cuando yo había decidido salir de casa e ir a la universidad ¿Recuerdas cuando te comenté que yo había adquirido un trabajo en el periodismo y traté de presentar mis escritos?**

— **Si.**

— **Cuando eso falló y yo había perdido mi trabajo, no tenía dinero, mi madre me había desheredado por haberla dejado, pero tan pronto como se enteró de que no tenía trabajo ni dinero, apareció con sonrisas y abrazos. Y luego me dijo que me había encontrado el trabajo perfecto. Había aceptado de buena gana, por supuesto, emocionada de que hubiera una pequeña posibilidad de que hubiera encontrado uno a la cual trataba con mi interés personal.**

— **¿Cuál fue?** — Emma preguntó en voz baja, frunciendo el ceño cuando notó los brillantes ojos de la profesora morena. Ella apretó su mano con la esperanza de consolarla.

— **Era este trabajo, en el pequeño y precioso pueblo llamado Storybrooke ... Déjame decirte que no tengo nada en contra de esta ciudad, pero había tenido un disgusto contra mi madre** — Regina se rió con frialdad — **Ella me dijo que me ayudaría, estando en esta ciudad aislada, que no había tentación y ser un maestro, simplemente no podía influenciar a estos niños con mi" homosexualidad ". Yo, por supuesto, tenía que obligar y permanecer inactiva para que mi madre nunca se enterara o de lo contrario no tendría suerte.**

— **¿Y qué pasa con nosotras? ¿No estás preocupada?** — la rubia frunció el ceño.

Fue entonces cuando Regina sacudió la cabeza lentamente, la tristeza nublando sus ojos. — **Mi madre no me llamo más** — a pesar del odio de Regina por su madre, no podía dejar de amarla. Y cuando su madre había dejado de llamarla todas las noches como antes, la morena sintió una gran pérdida porque todo lo que ella había querido siempre era hacerla sentir orgullosa. Esa fue la razón por la que se quedó y se quedó por Cora. Quería complacerla. Pero debió de haber hecho algo malo por la ignorancia que estaba recibiendo.

— **Y, además, he ganado suficiente dinero para mantener un terreno estable por un tiempo, pagan muy bien a los maestros en esta ciudad, ya que no hay muchos que estén dispuestos a enseñar** — ella parpadeó unas cuantas lágrimas antes de devolver su mano a las otras que estaban ahora en su regazo.

— **Lo siento…**

— **No, querida, es mejor que no me contacte, sólo quiere algo cuando lo hace. Tales como si ya encontré algún hombre** — ha pasado más de una década, añadió silenciosamente en su cabeza.

Emma asintió en silencio, sus ojos no se habían despegado a las cuatro manos juntas en el regazo de la morena. Cuando habló, fue un susurro muy suave.

— **No has respondido a mi pregunta.**

— **¿Qué pregunta, querida?** — Regina se había puesto una expresión de perplejidad.

— **Supongo que ya lo has hecho, un poco ... Pero no es ... Quiero saber lo que piensas que es mejor para nosotras. Debería ... No importa, ¿Sabe?**

— **Emma, cariño** — la morena frunció las cejas, observando lo que Emma había estado tratando de decir. La adolescente parecía como si hubiera querido golpearse a sí misma y Regina lo sabía muy bien — **Entiendo lo que me estás diciendo, sí, nos hemos besado. Una vez. Y eso no se puede hablar. Conozco tu pregunta y la respuesta que quieres. ¿Qué pasa con nosotras, ya que ahora hemos confiado nuestros sentimientos una a la otra? Todavía no sé la respuesta a eso. Pero ...** — Regina mordisqueó su labio inferior, estaba en un debate interno acerca de si debería o no decir la siguiente línea que le ha pasado por la mente. Lógicamente, ella sabía que debía alejarse y no continuar con cualquier tipo de romántica relación con Emma. Pero, emocionalmente, ella quería dar ese paso hacia delante.

— **¿Por qué no hablamos de eso durante la cena de esta noche?** — las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que ella lo supiera, derramándose como diarrea verbal antes de que ella pudiera incluso intentar detenerlo — **¿En Granny's después de la escuela, tal vez?**

— **No sé si sea lo correcto ir a Granny's...** — murmuró Emma. Ruby está allí y realmente no quiero que diga nada.

— **¿Qué tal ese pequeño café encantador**? — sinceramente, no sabía por qué se estaba hundiendo en un agujero profundo. Sólo sería más difícil salir si estuviera en peligro.

— **Eso suena como un plan** — la rubia ahora llevaba una sonrisa que se extendía a través de sus finos y pálidos labios — **Espere, no creo que pueda hacerlo ...**

— **¿Por qué no?**

— **Detención** — Emma gruñó desdeñosamente — **Por cerca de una hora, ¿Puedo encontrarme con usted a eso de las cinco menos cuarto?**

— **Te espero aquí, querida, planeé llevarte de todos** modos — Regina le dirigió una sonrisa radiante con unos dientes blancos y perlados que contrastaban con los labios rojo sangre.

— **G** **racias** — la rubia sonrió a cambio.

— **Tal vez no quieras hacerlo todavía** — la profesora de inglés movió la mano para tomar la mejilla de Emma, dándole una ligera caricia. La rubia le había acariciado la mano, moviéndose en ella con lo que Regina había jurado, era un ronroneo muy débil.

— **¿Te gusta eso?** — su voz cayó a un susurro, y ronca que solo había hecho que fuera más sexy.

— **Yo ... Nunca nadie me tocó así antes** — Emma dejó que su deslumbrante mirada verde aterrizara en la de Regina, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia la mano ahuecada. — **Excepto por Mary Margaret, pero es una persona muy afectuosa.**

— **Bien, no quiero que te sientas incómoda** — Regina volteó una de las manos de la joven de diecisiete años y entrelazo su mano oliva con la pálida — **Dime si alguna vez lo estas, ¿De acuerdo?**

— **¿Realmente vamos a hacer esto?** — Emma preguntó tentativamente, sus ojos deslizándose hacia sus manos ahora entrelazadas. Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por sus labios ante la vista.

— **No estoy segura, querida, hablaremos de ello durante la cena cuando tengamos más tiempo libre** — la morena se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante y susurró, con la cabeza inclinada hacia la esquina más alejada del escritorio del profesor **—** **Y allí hay cámaras.**

— **¿No deberíamos estar haciendo esto?**

— **Probablemente no** — Regina se mordió el labio y miró hacia el reloj que había encima de la puerta — **Tendrás que irte pronto, querida.**

— **¡Mierda, me refiero a la mierda! ¡No ... mierda ... mierda!** — Emma usó su mano libre para buscar su mochila para sacar una bolsa de papel — **¡Almuerzo!**

— **Está bien, querida** — la morena rió con ganas, mirándola con ojos divertidos mientras la rubia luchaba por sacar un contenedor con una mano.

— **A** **quí, creo que hay nachos o algo así, huele muy bien.**

— **Muchas gracias, Emma** — la profesora se humedeció los labios, los ojos de chocolate se centraron en el recipiente de comida — **Creo que el Sr. Glass permite que los estudiantes coman en su clase, y si no, voy hacer que él lo permita.**

— **¿De Verdad?**

— **Por supuesto, tienes que comer y sé que no puedes permitirte perder esa clase** — una de sus cejas perfectamente esculpidas se alzó.

— **¿Has estado viendo mis calificaciones o algo así? ¿Puedes incluso hacer eso?** — y ahora Emma estaba desconcertada, sus ojos verdes tan anchos como platillos.

— **Miré una vez mientras estaba entrando en su grado para la última asignación de escritura. Así que no, querida, no soy una acosadora** — la morena sacudió la cabeza, una sonrisa divertida en sus gruesos labios — **Ahora tienes que irte, la campana está a punto de sonar y dudo que quieras llegar tarde.**

— **Eh** — Emma se encogió de hombros y miró sus manos, dando a Regina un suave apretón antes de que ella se levantara, aunque no quisiera irse — **Ojalá pudieras venir conmigo, porque es una mierda y Belle no está aquí hoy.**

— **Lo siento, querida, pero debo quedarme aquí y ... planificar** — ella rió suavemente y llevó sus manos a su cara, tentativamente presionando sus labios contra la mano de Emma — **Que tengas buen resto de día, Emma, y te veré después de tu insubordinación.**

— **Sí ... Insubordinación, modo de hacer que suene menos** mierda — Sin embargo, las mejillas de Emma estaban fundidas de rosa brillante **— Pero, uh, diviértase con su 'planificación' y disfrute del almuerzo.**

— **Gracias, Emma** — Regina inclinó la cabeza para mirar a la rubia, una sonrisa saciada en sus labios.

La rubia había asentido con la cabeza y se dio vuelta para empezar a alejarse, pero ella fue tirada hacia atrás por la mano que todavía tenía agarrada. Ella se echó a reír y finalmente desenredó sus dedos, deslizándolos nerviosamente por el pelo — **Lo siento.**

— **Está bien, querida** — la maestra sacudió la cabeza y vio cómo la traviesa joven había salido finalmente de la habitación, había dejado a Regina sola con sus pensamientos ... y un delicioso almuerzo.

Ella abrió el contenedor y tomó el tenedor de plástico pegado a la parte superior para que ella pudiera apuñalar los chips empapadas de lo que parecía ser nachos con mucho queso. Sus pensamientos vagaron cuando ella comenzó a comer. Ella no sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando o qué pasaría con su relación con Emma. Parecían estar avanzando, o eso era exactamente lo que Regina había empezado a hacer. No parecía estar completamente consciente mientras lo hacía. Esperaba que las cosas se aclararan durante la cena de más tarde.

 _Cena._

Regina había invitado prácticamente a Emma a una cita sin siquiera darse cuenta. Sólo se estaba hundiendo más en ese agujero que había empezado a crecer. Ella esperaba no a ver hecho nada, porque será un infierno poder salir de ahí.

* * *

 _Sabía que no decepcionaría esta historia, me alegra bastante ver los comentarios y que lo recibieran de buena manera._

 _Esta vez fue un POV de Regina, aquí por lo menos se aclara un poco la película por lo que pasa en la cabeza de ella, igual más adelante pasará lo mismo, pero mayormente los POV son de Emma._

 _Ahora no tendré fecha de actualización porque en unos dos meses se termina el primer semestre y se me vienen trabajos, exámenes y muchas otras cosas más encima, así que será al azar los días que se subirán los capítulos y estar atentos a ellos. No dejaré el fic botado, solamente que no estaré actualizando tan seguido, pero tengan en cuenta que pronto estaré con vacaciones de invierno (En Chile estamos con esa estación estos meses) y tendré más tiempo y actualizaré por lo menos dos veces a la semana. Las recompensas siempre llegan señores._

 _Sin más que añadir, solo agradecer nuevamente a esas personitas fieles que me dejan reviews, se ganan mi amor._


	10. It's a Date?

**Teacher's Pet** by RegalChromaggia69.

* * *

Emma Swan dejo caer su mochila, tirando de las cuerdas mientras se sentaba a fuera de la oficina del señor Gold. Había pasado una hora sin hacer nada. Tuvo que escribir en un papel explicando su comportamiento y por qué había golpeado a ese chico. Por supuesto, era bastante difícil escribir exactamente por qué lo había hecho, ya que se suponía que sus razones debían mantenerse en secreto. No podía arriesgar nada si eso significaba que la Srta. Mills acabaría por perder su trabajo.

Por supuesto, el Sr. Gold ya sabía por qué Emma comenzó la pelea y por eso no fue suspendida. Pensó que el director estaba informado, o algo así. Sea lo que sea, en realidad no iba a meter un dedo en esas aguas en esos momentos, o quizás nunca.

La rubia había estado sentada la mayor parte de la hora, pensando en la cena encantadora que iba a tener con la morena después de que ella fuera liberada de este pequeño infierno. Pensó que sería silencioso, rápido y pacífico sentarse en la oficina como castigo. Pero había estado totalmente equivocada. Al entrar, se dio cuenta que estaban esos dos chicos. Estaban en sus asientos de "castigo" no a dos mesas de distancia de Emma. Habían hecho comentarios lascivos sobre la rubia y la señorita Mills.

Ella habría golpeado sus caras arrojándolos al suelo si no fuera por el ojo siempre atento del Sr. Gold. Así que se sentó a regañadientes y trató de ignorar sus comentarios. Afortunadamente, el director había puesto fin a todos los ruidos y les había dicho que se pusieran a trabajar antes de añadir una semana más a su insubordinación.

Emma estaba mirando a los dos adolescentes desde el rabillo del ojo. Cada uno de ellos estaba en una mesa diferente, pero con la ausencia del señor Gold, decidieron hacer un juego y empezaron a arrojar trozos de papel entre sí, riéndose y mofarse en susurros.

Realmente no le gustaban los adolescentes. En realidad, no eran todos ellos, pero más específicamente estos dos. Y la única razón por la que no les gustaba era por sus groseros y estúpidos comentarios sobre la Srta. Mills. Incluso entonces, se sentía muy ofendida por sus palabras crueles, pero ahora, lo sentía mucho más personal. Ni siquiera fue por el hecho de que estaban haciendo los mismos comentarios acerca de ella, así, no. Fue por alguna razón muy diferente. Era extraño para Emma, ya que nunca se había estado tan empeñada hacia alguien como lo era con la maestra morena. Cualquier sentimiento que tenía antes era ahora mucho más intenso y eso era bastante aterrador.

¿En qué se estaba metiendo? Eso es lo que se había estado preguntando desde que se despertó esta mañana, y la pregunta se había hecho más frecuente después del almuerzo. Pero esos asuntos se verían más adelante, porque en ese momento, el Sr. Gold salía de su oficina para aliviarlos.

Y tan pronto como lo hizo, ella estaba fuera de esa oficina en muy poco tiempo y se dirigía a la sala de la Srta. Mills. Su corazón palpitaba locamente en su pecho al pensarlo. Ellas dos prácticamente estaban saliendo en una cita, aunque ella no estaba muy segura si su profesora morena había pensado eso en ese momento o no. Pero fuera lo que fuese, se sentía ansiosa como el mismo infierno.

Eso fue hasta que oyó pasos detrás de ella. Su mente inmediatamente saltó a la idea de que la Srta. Mills, pero la mujer mayor usaba tacones ...

Haciéndose a un lado, se encontró cara a cara con el chico que había golpeado ayer. Su mandíbula tenía feos moretones en el que hizo a Emma sentirse orgullosa, pero el enojado ceño fruncido en sus labios asustó a la orgullosa Emma y la reemplazó con una más temible. La adolescente era mucho más grande que ella y no tenía mucha ventaja contra él, especialmente si su amigo igualmente gigante estaba de pie detrás de él. En la clase, ella tenía una ventaja. La señorita Mills estaba allí para terminar las cosas cuando se había vuelto difícil y, para empezar, el chico no sospechaba que ella la iba a cubrir.

Emma enderezó la espalda e hizo contacto visual con el joven, empujando sus miedos a la esquina más lejana de su cerebro. Ella tenía que demostrarles que no tenía miedo, que era una táctica que solía usar en sus antiguos hogares de crianza temporal. Ponerse de pie y esperar a que retrocedan. Así que puso la mirada más intimidante que pudo, frunciendo el ceño.

— **¿Qué es lo que quieren** **?**

— **A ti** — El muchacho gruñó, dando un paso hacia ella. Emma se mantuvo firme, con los ojos entrecerrados. Sabía que los pasillos eran áridos, ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían ido ya, y el pasillo de la secundaria que eran las salas de inglés.

Y las salas oscuras le dijeron a Emma que la mayoría de los maestros que tenían una a lo largo de ese pasillo habían desaparecido. No había absolutamente nadie alrededor. Eso también significaba que los tres estaban solos ...

A menos que las cámaras los captaran y, esperaba Emma, que alguien lo estuviera mirando. Pero con su suerte, han dejado la sala de vídeo para hacer algo mejor.

— **¿Por qué? ¿Qué mierda quieren de mí?** — la rubia miró a la adolescente con los dientes ligeramente al descubierto.

— **¡Para devolverte el puñetazo, mierda!** — sin esfuerzo, golpeó a Emma contra uno de los armarios, sujetándola contra él.

— **¿Realmente serías un jodido idiota y golpearías a una chica indefensa?** — ella gruñó.

— **¡Indefenso mi culo!** — y entonces la rodilla de Emma se encontró con su ingle, haciéndole gritar en agonía. Aprovechando la situación, Emma se alejó de él y bajó por el pasillo hacia la habitación de la Srta. Mills. Esperaba que pudiera llegar antes de que esos bastardos la siguieran.

Sin embargo, su suerte no fue tan grande ese día, porque el amigo del maldito número uno que es el maldito número dos, se apoderó de su brazo, en última instancia, tirando de la rubia en una parada hacia atrás.

— **¡Mierda!** — Emma gritó sorprendida, sus ojos esmeralda tan anchos como platillos. Dios, esperaba que alguien la hubiera oído. Ella realmente no tenía ganas de estar sufriendo hoy. Y su miedo sólo se intensificó cuando el maldito número uno se enderezó y comenzó a cojear lentamente hacia los dos.

— **Y ahora, me la vas a pagar** — gruñó, ni siquiera dándole a Emma una oportunidad escapar ya que su puño se topó con su rostro. El retroceso hizo que Emma y el maldito número dos tropezaran hacia atrás, y cuando ella ya no estaba detenida, había caído al suelo.

El dolor irradiaba de su ojo izquierdo y mejilla, llenando de ese dolor todos sus sentidos. Vagamente oyó la risa cruel de los dos muchachos antes de marcharse. Fue un alivio que no iba a continuar porque no creía que pudiera manejar todo ese dolor de una vez. Había pasado un tiempo desde su última pelea física, sin contar ayer, e incluso entonces, a ella no la tocaron mucho.

Y, mierda, tuvo suerte entonces, porque dolía más que la mierda. Ella sostuvo su mejilla, deseando que el dolor desapareciera. Pero sabía que eso no iba a suceder en el futuro. Entonces el repentino pensamiento la golpeó mientras recordaba a dónde se dirigía. Se suponía que debía salir con la morena profesora de inglés.

 _Oh, no…_

Emma no podía permitir que la mujer mayor la viera así. No podía decirle que estaba débil. Tal vez podría tratar de cubrirlo con su cabello. Claro, sería una mirada extraña, pero al menos lo ocultaría. Ahora realmente deseaba que ella fuera como algunas de las otras chicas que llevaban maquillaje con ellas.

Maldiciéndose, se levantó del suelo con un fuerte gruñido. La dejaron balanceándose sobre sus pies mientras la sangre le llegara hacia su cabeza, casi haciendo que la rubia se desmayara al ver en negro. Después de un minuto de pararse para recuperarse y patear su bolsa a mitad del pasillo para recogerlo más tarde, Emma se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo principal. Pronto, encontró el baño de las mujeres y entró. Necesitaba encontrar una buena manera de mantener su cabello para evitar que la Srta. Mills lo viera y fue bastante difícil cuando ella no sabía exactamente dónde dejar su pelo.

Tan pronto como levantó la mirada al espejo, jadeó. Su ojo ya estaba empezando a volverse de un púrpura enfermizo y había un corte sangriento en su pómulo. Parecía absolutamente horrible, pero ella podría ocultarlo bien. Ella agradeció a cualquier ser superior que no fuera su mandíbula que había sido víctima porque eso seguro que sería difícil de ocultar.

Después de arreglar el cabello sobre el lado izquierdo de su rostro, salió del baño y, una vez más, se dirigió hacia el pasillo de inglés. No pasó mucho tiempo al encontrar su mochila, se inclinó para recoger el objeto en su camino a la habitación de la Srta. Mills, que sólo había sido una puerta de distancia del bolso.

Sacudiendo esos sentimientos y aspirando su ansiedad, ella alcanzó la manija de la puerta y abrió la barrera entre los dos. Divertida, pensó, sería una buena metáfora para nuestra relación.

— **¡Emma!** — oyó la voz profunda del otro lado de la habitación — **Pensé que llegarías más temprano.**

Cuando Emma levantó la vista, la morena llevaba una expresión de preocupación mientras empujaba su silla.

— **¿Estás bien, cariño? Te ves un poco pálida ...**

— **Estoy bien** — Emma forzó una sonrisa, porque ella estaba, de hecho, lo contrario de bien. Su ojo estaba palpitante, su culo le dolía por haber aterrizar tan duro en el piso, sus palmas estaban sudorosas como en el infierno y encima de todo eso su estómago estaba haciendo muchas vueltas que pensó que estaba a punto de enfermarse y ahora sólo le mentía a la cara de la Srta. Mills, pero era algo que ella estaba tan acostumbrada en decir de que estaba bien cuando realmente no lo estaba, se había convertido en una respuesta tan automática, que a veces no podía detenerlo.

La morena sólo frunció el ceño y cruzó la distancia entre ellas, el olor picoso del perfume de la Srta. Mills envolvió los sentidos de Emma — **¿Estás segura?**

La rubia tragó saliva y apartó la mirada. No podía volver a mentirle a la mujer, pero no quería decir nada más — **¿Aún quiere ir?** — ella preguntó en su lugar.

— **Sí, por supuesto** — la maestra inclinó la cabeza, sus ojos de chocolate aún mezclados con preocupación — **Voy a coger mi bolso, mi abrigo y podremos irnos.**

Emma asintió con la cabeza y observó cómo la morena hacía exactamente eso: Normalmente, ella aprovechaba y echaba miradas hacía la perfecta Regina, pero el dolor había sido demasiado intenso y sentía como si simplemente no pudiera concentrarse. Por lo tanto, había perdido las palabras que la morena le había dicho cuando se dirigió de nuevo a la rubia.

— **¿Emma?** — entonces había una mano en su mejilla, dedos suaves y caldos ligeramente rozándola. Pero entonces uno de esos dedos tocó el nuevo corte en el pómulo de Emma y ella retrocedió de dolor, forzando la mano de Regina. La reacción sin duda hizo a un lado su pelo, la forma en que los ojos de la morena se fueron ensanchando, había comenzado a reflejar su preocupación inmediata.

— **Emma ... ¿Qué ... qué pasó?** — la mano de la profesora se movió de nuevo hacia la mejilla izquierda de Emma, casi sin tocarle la piel para que no se cepillara accidentalmente sobre la tierna carne.

— **No es nada** — se encogió de hombros, apartando la cabeza de la mano — **¿Por qué no vamos?**

— **Emma, querida** — la Srta. Mills frunció el ceño, la mano izquierda abandonada en el aire se había enrollado en un puño antes de aterrizar a su lado — **¿Quién te hizo esto?** — su voz era un susurro, el ceño fruncido en su rostro era bastante evidente que estaba genuinamente preocupada por lo ocurrido.

Emma, sin embargo, no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien se preocupara por eso. A veces era bastante sofocante, o al menos así era como se sentía con los Nolans. A veces eran un poco sobreprotectores y se preocupaban cuando se trataba de una lesión, o bien, cualquier cosa realmente. Ella amaba a esos dos, ellos realmente eran gente agradable, pero ella deseaba que no fueran tan sofocantes.

Por otra parte, sin embargo, con la preocupación de Regina frente a ella, se sentía más reconfortante para decir lo menos. No se sentía como si estuviera siendo un sándwich entre dos cuerpos. La autenticidad de las emociones de la señorita Mills fue suficiente para que el corazón de Emma se derritiera, y la ardiente mirada de sus ojos le dijo a la rubia que estaba a punto de entregarle a alguien su trasero.

Y no lo dudaría ni un segundo. Después de lo que había aprendido ese mismo día y de lo que sabía de los verdaderos sentimientos de la morena por ella, podía ver a la mujer ir a la cueva para protegerla. Después de todo, ella había hecho lo mismo y lo haría de nuevo en un instante.

— **Fue ese chico el que golpeé ayer. Supongo que quería la revancha** — Emma se mordió el labio. Por lo general, ella nunca había sido una soplona, especialmente con un maestro, pero la señorita Mills acababa de hacer que se sintiera cómoda.

— **¿Por qué te harían esto?** — todo el enojo se derritió en tristeza en el rostro de la morena, y antes de que la rubia lo supiera, estaba envuelta en unos brazos cálidos — **No podemos ir al café.**

— **Lo siento, estoy mutilada ...** — la rubia dijo solemnemente mientras su mejilla derecha presionaba contra el hombro de la Srta. Mills.

— **No. No, querida. Eso no es lo que yo había querido decir** — Regina frunció el ceño, su agarre se apretó alrededor de la pequeña forma de la rubia — **Quiero decir que es más probable que sufras de dolor, necesitas hielo y medicamentos.**

Emma asintió ligeramente, pero siguió frunciendo el ceño. ¿La maestra realmente quería deshacerse de ella así? Parecía como si estuviera salvando su culo con esa última respuesta como si no quisiera dejar que la rubia bajara con demasiada dureza.

— **Entonces empezaré a caminar a casa** — Ella finalmente murmuró.

— **No** — la señorita Mills respondió rápidamente y Emma juró que podía sentir que los brazos se estrechaban aún más — **Te llevaré a casa. A ... a mi casa, quiero decir. Todavía podemos cenar a pesar de todo** — entonces ella susurró — **Si quieres, o te llevaré a tu casa si eso es lo que deseas.**

— **Usted me debe una charla** — Emma murmuró contra el abrigo de la morena.

— **¿Eso significa que quieres venir conmigo?**

La rubia simplemente asintió con la cabeza esta vez, saliendo de los brazos de la mujer mayor. Iba a llevarla a su casa. Emma no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Primero, se suponía que iban a una cita. Y ahora que Emma se había lastimado, iban a la casa de Regina. Cualquier persona en su sano juicio estaría asustada, pensó mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta. Iba a la casa de su maestra. La casa de su profesora muy atractiva. Todo porque ella ... Ella se preocupaba realmente por el bienestar de Emma. Ese pensamiento hizo que el corazón de la rubia se hinchara dentro de su pecho. ¿La profesora morena se preocupaba tanto por ella?

— **¿Cómo te sientes, querida?** — la morena preguntó, su mano ligeramente agarrando el codo de Emma mientras se acercaban a su Mercedes.

— **Mi cara se siente en el mismo infierno en estos momentos** — Emma murmuró, apretando la mandíbula. Y eso era absolutamente cierto y si ella lo describiera de otra manera, estaría equivocada — **Pero, aparte de eso, estoy bastante bien.**

Esa fue una declaración casual, pero ella se arriesgó. Emma nunca fue de compartir sus sentimientos tan libremente con los demás. Por lo general, guardaba sus propios pensamientos y quejas. Pero ese pequeño movimiento de los labios de Regina se había convertido en algo que valía la pena.

Cualquier cosa que fuera una sonrisa como la de la maestra morena valía la pena aguantar. Disfrutaba mucho de la alegría de la Srta. Mills, era bastante extraño para la rubia. Normalmente, ella no compartía con otro ser humano, pero la morena parecía sacar algo de Emma que ella ni siquiera sabía que estaba inactiva. Esos sentimientos que ella había desarrollado hacia la morena eran mucho más serios y maduros. Estaba a la vez excitada y aterrada de entrar en esa corriente, pero tampoco sabía dónde podía llevarla. Emma no quería pensar en lo que podría suceder, porque estaba segura de que algo negativo iba a pasar y todos los esfuerzos iban hacer en vano.

— **¿De verdad?** — preguntó la morena incrédula, como si no hubiera creído lo que Emma había dicho. Mientras esperaba la respuesta, sacó las llaves del coche de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta del pasajero para permitir a Emma entrar.

— **Sí** — Emma respondió simplemente, agachando la cabeza cuando ella entró. Su mirada se levantó hacía la Srta. Mills que había estado esperando que ella entrara, sin duda para cerrar la puerta — **Normalmente no soy ... tan expresiva con mis emociones, pero por alguna razón, usted hace que mi día sea mejor. Y realmente me gusta verla sonreír. Es bonito. Espero que nunca se detenga.**

— **Emma ...** — Regina mordisqueó su labio inferior, pero la sonrisa nunca se desvaneció. Toda su expresión, sin embargo, se había vuelto acuosa, y Emma juró que podía ver la niebla que se acumulaba en los orbes de chocolate de la mujer mayor.

— **¿Cómo podría dejar de sonreír cuando estás cerca?** — susurró suavemente, levantando la mano para secar la humedad — **Eres una de las personas más dulces que he conocido.**

— **La verdad, no soy dulce** — la rubia murmuró mientras el calor corría para por sus mejillas ya coloreadas de rosa.

— **Bueno, eres desinteresada** — la señorita Mills acercó una mano a la cara de Emma, pero pronto dejó caer su brazo al darse cuenta de que la piel del adolescente era de una tonalidad enfermiza de púrpura — **Tenemos que irnos, querida, necesitas hielo**.

Emma asintió, incapaz de responder mientras el maestro cerraba la puerta del pasajero para dirigirse hacia el lado del conductor. La rubia observó cada paso elegante que la morena había tomado. Su cuerpo era como una obra de arte con curvas perfectas y una tez impecable, de oliva. La idea de lo que estaba oculto debajo de esos artículos de ropa tenía a Emma la piel de gallina. Eso realmente no era algo en lo que debería estar pensando, y se regañó mucho por ello. Esta mujer estaba haciendo una buena acción mostrando su bondad y preocupación por su herida, y la única manera en que Emma podía pagarle era imaginando a la maestra desnuda.

— **¿Estás bien, querida? Pareces un poco ruborizada** ... — sonó la voz profunda y ronca junto a Emma, dando como resultado una reacción brusca.

 _¡Malditos pensamientos inapropiados!_

— **Yo ... estoy bien ...** — tartamudeó, su corazón latiendo furiosamente contra su pecho — **¿Cuándo entró?**

Eso obtuvo un levantamiento de cejas — **Hace un rato, te diré. Mirabas el cemento frente a ti y eso te tomo por bastante tiempo.**

— **¿Lo estaba?** — la rubia inclinó su cabeza, sus mejillas calientes por la vergüenza. Mierda, debe haber estado realmente perdida en sus pensamientos, si no, hubiera notado que la Srta. Mills se había movido incluso de su línea de visión, y mucho menos darse cuenta al momento que ella entro al vehículo.

— **Si cariño** — La morena rió suavemente antes de encender el Mercedes — **Tal vez usted está en extrema necesidad de medicamentos, más que yo.**

— **Probablemente** — Emma no pudo evitar reírse.

— **Entonces nos iremos** — Regina señaló a la rubia — **Primero, pon el cinturón de seguridad.**

— **Sí, la seguridad** — y así hizo clic en el cinturón en su lugar, mirando a la morena una vez que había terminado — **¿Listo?**

— **Mhm** — la Srta. Mills puso la llave y se salió del estacionamiento casi vacío.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, el Mercedes entró en la entrada de lo que parecía ser una pequeña mansión, y mierda, la mandíbula de Emma cayó. Miró fijamente la estructura blanca, incapaz de concebir lo que estaba viendo. Claro, ella asumió que la Srta. Mills ganaba bien, pero no tanto.

— **Es muy grande**.

— **Lo sé** — la maestra se encogió de hombros con indiferencia mientras entraba el coche y se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Emma hizo lo mismo, saliendo del coche tan pronto como se cerraron las puertas. Siguió observando la casa, mientras caminaban por el sendero que conducía al porche y la puerta principal blanca que tenía un gran vestíbulo en medio de ella número 108. Mientras Regina buscaba la cerradura, Emma no pudo evitar comentar.

— **Debe de ser muy agradable.**

— **Es sólo una casa.**

Emma vio la mirada que tenía Regina. Ella se había familiarizado con ellos durante sus almuerzos. Era esa mirada vacía que tenía cada vez que había una mención de amigos o familia. La rubia había asumido que Regina no tenía ninguno de esos, o al menos muy pocos con los que hablaba regularmente. Era extraño lo que los ojos decían. Realmente eran las ventanas del alma.

A pesar del dolor que había tomado la voz de la morena, Emma decidió presionar. Normalmente intentaba, atravesar el duro exterior que Regina había construido para sí misma. Pero la pared se había roto, y Emma sabía que muy raras veces Regina había hablado, pero todavía estaba alta y fuertemente resguardada.

— **¿Por qué dice eso?**

Regina suspiró ante la pregunta y colgó su chaqueta en el armario del pasillo junto a la puerta principal. Emma casi había olvidado que había hecho la pregunta tan pronto como había pisado el pie en el vestíbulo. La casa era simplemente preciosa y lujosamente decorada. Sus ojos atraparon la lampara y su mandíbula cayó de nuevo. Había un candelabro en el loco vestíbulo. Sólo podía imaginar qué otras estructuras costosas esperaban dentro del resto de la casa.

Se sorprendió cuando Regina finalmente respondió a la pregunta, que dejó a la rubia confundida por un momento antes de recordar por qué explicó eso.

— **Está vacío, no tengo a nadie con quien compartirlo, así que ¿Qué sentido tiene todo este ... material?** — Regina se volvió para mirar a Emma, una expresión aburrida en su rostro — **La casa se ha convertido en otra cosa en mi vida cotidiana, ya no es nada espectacular para mí, perdió su brillo después de que me diera cuenta de lo grande que era y de lo solitario que estaba yo.**

— **¿Por qué compró una casa tan grande, entonces?**

— **No lo hice** — susurró, caminando hacia el lado izquierdo del vestíbulo. Emma la siguió, pronto se dio cuenta de que se dirigían hacia la cocina. Se aprovechó y contempló las paredes que la rodeaban. Esas estaban sin rellenos de arte sin sentido. Sin fotos.

— **¿Qué quiere decir?** — Emma se inclinó contra la isla, los ojos color bosque siguiendo los movimientos de Regina mientras ella empezaba a preparar la cena.

Regina no la miró mientras hablaba, solo continuó con la preparación **— Mi madre me lo había comprado.**

Su voz tenía un tono agudo, cortando cada palabra sin espacio para más conversaciones. Se había cerrado de nuevo. Emma había descubierto el tono que tomaba cuando no quería hablar de un tema determinado. Sólo ocurrió un par de veces, la mayoría de ellos evolucionando alrededor de la madre de Regina. Cora era su nombre. Y recordó que la morena le había dicho que su madre era su apoyo al venir a Storybrooke. Supuso que tenía sentido que Cora también comprara una casa tan pródiga para su hija.

Ella asumió que Regina no tenía una buena relación con su madre, ni antes, realmente no era asunto suyo pensar en ello. Regina era su maestra después de todo.

Pero ahora era diferente.

Aunque, Emma no quería enojar a Regina por curiosear, por lo que mantuvo la boca cerrada sobre el tema.

— **Ya veo** — fue todo lo que dijo, con la esperanza de que mantener a la morena saciada.

— **Entonces, ¿Qué planeas hacer para la cena?** — Emma preguntó, dejando el tema anterior por terminado. Vio cómo los hombros de Regina se habían relajado visiblemente con la pregunta y decidió que ella había hecho una buena elección.

— **Planeo hacer lasaña** — los ojos de la morena brillaron con diversión con la mirada desagradable en el rostro de Emma — **No puedes odiarlo a menos que lo pruebes, querida, al menos prueba la mía** — la señora Mills ronroneó suavemente, sus pies la llevaron hacia la nevera. Después de sacar algo, regresó a la isla y entregó a Emma un paquete de hielo.

— **Gracias ...** — murmuró Emma, tomando de inmediato el paquete pequeño para colocar suavemente sobre su ojo izquierdo — **Lo intentaré, sólo porque usted lo hace.**

— **Gracias, cariño** — ella sonrió ampliamente y, muy tentativamente, dio un paso adelante para colocar un casto beso en la mejilla de la rubia — **Ahora, voy a poner esto en el horno y después iré en busca de las pastillas para el dolor. A menos que usted quiere que yo los obtenga ahora.**

— **No. Puedo esperar ... El hielo está ayudando, gracias** — la rubia no pudo evitar el rubor cada vez mayor en sus mejillas.

— **Puedo escribirles por lo que te hicieron, Emma** — Regina hizo una pausa en su trabajo y miró seriamente a la rubia — **Podrían suspenderlos.**

— **No, no lo haga...** — Emma respondió rápidamente, sacudiendo la cabeza — **Sólo empeorará las cosas, confíe en mí, ¿Sabe cómo puede ser las personas? Sólo querrán aplastar mi rostro si saben que le he contado.**

— **¿Estás segura?** — La morena preguntó, inclinándose hacia Emma. Cuando asintió, Regina suspiró y procedió a preparar la lasaña — **Voy hacer un cambio de puesto, por lo que no tendría que estar sentada junto a ellos nunca más.**

— **¿Realmente haría eso?** — Emma inclinó su cabeza, pegando un dedo en la salsa que ahora estaba recubriendo algunas de las láminas de lasaña.

— **Por supuesto, cariño** — la morena le dio un rápido movimiento de cabeza ante la petulante acción, pero decidió no expresar su desaprobación — **No puedo expulsarlos de mi clase sin razón. Los estudiantes se meten en peleas todo el tiempo. No puedo hacer un favor ...** — entonces añadió con un susurro bajo, probablemente para no oírse, pero Emma había capturado las palabras — **Aunque me gustaría poder hacerlo.**

Emma sonrió suavemente y observó a Regina mientras recogía la lasaña ya terminada y la deslizaba por encima. Su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente mientras observaba la grupa redonda que había tomado su línea de visión.

— **Yo también** — susurró, y la forma en que la maestra se había levantado de pie, le había dicho a la rubia que había oído la respuesta — **Pero, sé que no puedes hacerlo en clase, aunque ...**

— **¿Aunque?** — Regina caminó lentamente hacia Emma.

— **No estamos en clase, así que puedes hacerme los favores que quiera —** Emma sonrió, pero pronto, su rostro se retorció al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho — **Eso suenó tan cursi.**

Pero el profesor de inglés se encogió de hombros y se inclinó para tomar la mano de Emma. — **Me gusta que seas así** — una sonrisa se extendió a través de su rostro mientras tiraba de la mano de Emma con las mejillas rojas.

— **¿A dónde vamos?** — preguntó la rubia, detrás de Regina, al salir de la cocina y volver a entrar en el pasillo. Cruzaron el vestíbulo y entraron en otra habitación. Una sala de estar, pensó Emma, echando una ojeada a la lujosa habitación con sofás y sillas de cuero grandes y cómodos, y un gran televisor colocado a través de ellos. También tomó nota de la puesta de piano abandonada en la esquina más cercana a la puerta. Eso generó algunas preguntas.

— **Te traigo aquí** — la morena sonrió y condujo a Emma hacia uno de los sofás cremosos. — **Espero que no te importe esperar mientras tomo las pastillas de arriba, ¿Verdad, querida?**

— ¡ **Por supuesto no!**

— **Perfecto, por favor, siéntete como en casa, el mando de la televisión está en la mesa de café** — luego salió de la habitación. Confía en Emma para dejarla sola.

Ese pensamiento hizo sonreír a la adolescente rubia. Regina confiaba en ella para dejarla ahí. Por supuesto, sin embargo. ¿Por qué no lo haría? Ya le había dicho a Emma que había confiado en ella, así que ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

Emma suspiró y se recostó contra el sofá. Su ojo estaba palpitando otra vez. El dolor se sentía tan insoportable a veces, sólo quería llorar. Ese maldito hielo no estaba haciendo mucho para ayudarla. De hecho, sentía como si sólo estuviera congelando su piel y haciéndola aún más dolorosa. Dios, odiaba a esos estúpidos. ¿Quién sabía que fueran hacer eso? Emma seguro que no lo había pensado, pero ¿Se equivocó alguna vez?

Con el aburrimiento cada vez mayor, Emma se agachó para agarrar el control remoto y encendió la televisión. Y sonó tan malditamente fuerte, la rubia estaba en el suelo del shock antes de que ella supiera qué hacer. Su cuerpo entero estaba estirado en el suelo entre el sofá y la mesa de café, y el paquete de hielo que había sostenido anteriormente había aterrizado en algún lugar junto a la otra mitad camino a través de la habitación. La siguiente cosa que se encontró haciendo fue luchando por encontrar el mando a distancia y es pieza para que pudiera apagar ese horrendo ruido.

— **¡Mierda puta de mierda!** — ella gritó cuando el ruido de una de las baterías rodó debajo del sofá. Sólo era su suerte. Romper y perder algo su primer día en la casa de Regina Mills. Seguramente no la querría llevar después de ésta.

Regina había tomado el brazo de Emma que se encontraba debajo del sofá, su rostro mostraba claramente su lucha mientras trataba de estirarse por un objeto. Y esa fue su suerte una vez más. Sin duda el ruido ensordecedor había alertado a la morena.

— **¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?** — Regina gritó por el ruido mientras se inclinaba para agarrar el paquete de hielo del piso a sus pies.

La música que salía de la televisión fue cortada de repente, dejando un momento ensordecedor de silencio. Tomó un momento antes de que Emma pudiera recuperarse y continuar con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar esa batería móvil. Ella gritó de alegría mientras sus dedos rozaban el cilindro frío, y pronto ella se arrastró de nuevo sobre la superficie de cuero del sofá.

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los interrogantes marrones de Regina, y ella ofreció una sonrisa tímida — **La TV, la encendí y ... estuva fuerte, me caí y me tropecé ... todo.**

— **Uh huh ...** — los ojos fangosos se alejaron hacia el control remoto de la mano de Emma.

— **La verdadera pregunta, sin embargo** ... — la voz de Emma hizo que la atención de la morena se encendiera de nuevo hacia ella — **¿Por qué diablos la TV estaba tan fuerte? ¿Estabas tratando de hacerte sorda?**

— **Bueno, algunos de esos estudiantes en la escuela pueden ser muy bulliciosos** — la Srta. Mills respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— **¿En serio?** — Emma arqueó una ceja.

— **No. Me gusta escuchar música mientras hago tareas domésticas. Debo haber olvidado bajar el volumen antes de haber apagado la televisión.**

— **¿Por qué no lleva auriculares como una persona normal?** — Emma murmuró, medio por su desdén hacia la televisión que casi le dio un infarto.

— **No soy alguien normal** — Regina meditó, dando un elegante paso hacia el sofá para poder sentarse al lado de la rubia. Dios, ¿era tan perfecta en todo lo que hacía? Incluso cuando estaba sentada, se veía tan regia como una reina.

— **Y estoy contenta por eso, eres bastante única y lo disfruto** — la rubia le dirigió una sonrisa grande y genuina, que a cambio le regaló una sonrisa radiante.

— **Me alegro de que lo pienses así, Emma** — la maestra tomó suavemente la mano de Emma, volteando la palma hacia arriba para poder dejar caer las píldoras — **Aquí, querida, esto debería ayudar a aliviar tu dolor.**

— **Gracias ...** — Emma volvió su mirada hacia la mujer mayor y no pudo evitar inclinarse. Su corazón latía y se sentía como si estuvieran de vuelta en el Mercedes. Fuera cual fuese la fuerza que los había unido, definitivamente estaba trabajando su magia ahora, o al menos en ella. La morena la miraba con los ojos expectantes y los labios perfectos fruncidos. La rubia se había dado una paliza por su propio subconscientemente antes de darle un casto beso a esos mismos labios delante de ella. Fue una chispa momentánea que atrapó el aliento de Emma en su garganta. Cuando se apartó del pequeño gesto de gratitud, su respiración se había vuelto superficial.

— **De nada, cariño** — Regina ronroneaba en su mayoría, y cuando Emma la miró a los ojos por segunda vez, se había dado cuenta de que eran mucho más oscuros que antes. Luego se inclinó hacia delante y la rubia juró que iba a besarla de nuevo, pero la boca de la mujer mayor se perdió la suya y, en lugar de eso, fue directo a su oído y susurró — **Toma las píldoras.**

Emma asintió con la cabeza y se obligó a meter las dos tabletas en su boca antes de tragarlas secas. Y tan pronto como ella había hecho eso, la morena estaba en su espacio personal, sus caderas tocándose y sus bocas a solo escasos centímetros. Era casi vertiginoso y antes de que ella lo supiera, sus labios se estrellaban contra los de ella.

Y, mierda santa, si el beso en el coche no era bastante asombroso, éste acaba de tomar el pastel. Emma no pudo evitar dejar que un suave gemido resonara en su garganta, especialmente cuando Regina mordisqueaba ligeramente su labio inferior. Se sentía con un gesto tan dulce, tales como los hicieron esos brazos que la envolvió y finalmente las unió en un beso mucho más profundo.

La rubia se apretó más cerca de la mujer mayor, sus dedos se curvaron agradablemente en los cabellos negros, mientras que la segunda exploró tentativamente más lejos, encontrando eventual la base en la parte baja de Regina. La morena dio un gemido más sensual que parecía disparar directamente al núcleo de Emma, y santa mierda, se preguntó si Regina se sentía así también. Pronto sintió una lengua deslizarse contra sus labios, trazando el pliegue entre la parte superior e inferior. Tomando esto como una petición, Emma le concedió permiso al separar sus labios y su boca fue pronto invadida por la dulce lengua de la profesora de inglés. Si ella no había captado el sabor picante de la boca de la morena antes, lo hizo ahora, y sabía igual que los nachos que la mujer había comido para el almuerzo. Emma no siempre repetía su comida por una segunda vez, pero había algo sobre Regina un sabor mezclado con que hizo que la comida anterior fuera mejor.

Y como un reloj, sintió una mano explorar sus suaves curvas, deslizándose por sus lados de sus caderas a ... oh. Emma gimió contra la boca de la morena como sus manos encontraron un montículo de carne sensible en su pecho y la exprimió con tanta suavidad.

 _¡Beeeeeeeep!_

Los dos ignoraron la débil campana que venía de la cocina. Habían estado tan perdidas la una a la otra y ninguna quería dejar pasar ese momento.

 _¡Beeeeeeeep!_

El reacio tiempo se había apagado por segunda vez. Emma oyó a Regina gruñir de irritación, pero ella se mostró en señal de movimiento.

 _¡Beeeeeeeep!_

— ¡Oh, por la misma mierda! — Regina gruñó mientras se alejaba de la rubia y se levantó, saliendo con un pisoteo enojado.

Emma parpadeó, una expresión atónita en su rostro. Nunca había escuchado a la Srta. Mills usar ese lenguaje, ni la había visto tan agravada.

 _Debe haberlo disfrutado tanto como yo._

Emma sonrió para sí misma, usando el dorso de su mano para limpiar la saliva de su boca. Quién sabría lo que hubiera pasado si no fuera por el temporizador. Pero, de nuevo, tal vez fue un momento perfecto. El estómago de la rubia gruñó como si estuviera una señal.

— **¡La lasaña está lista, querida!** — escuchó ese sonido familiar y maravillosa voz. No tardó mucho la rubia en levantarse del sofá y dirigirse al comedor, donde Regina ya había puesto una apetitosa y deliciosa lasaña.

— **Huele muy bien, R ... Regina** — Emma sonrió, sus ojos de bosque en la cacerola humeante. Ella trató de no mirar la reacción en la cara de la maestra después de usar su primer nombre -que, como Emma recordaría, sería la primera vez que lo usó.

— **Gracias, Emma** — la morena sacó una silla y le hizo un gesto — **Por favor, siéntate, yo tomaré los platos y luego podremos comer** — y se fue.

La rubia había esperado hasta el momento de estar completamente fuera de vista antes de mirar la lasaña. Normalmente odiaba esa comida, pero iba a darle una oportunidad, ya que había sido hecha por Regina. Tal vez estaría bueno. Tras una inspección a la puerta que conducía la cocina, Emma extendió una mano para sumergir su dedo en la salsa.

— **Es de mala educación meter los dedos en el plato antes de que se sirva** — una voz de advertencia provocó que la rubia saltara y se quedara boquiabierta.

— **Lo siento ... Se ve tan bueno.**

— **Mhm ...** — Regina arqueó una ceja antes de colocar un plato blanco delante de la rubia. Ella pronto le sirvió un cuadrado perfecto antes de servir a sí misma — **Espero que lo disfrutes, es mi propia receta**.

— **Estoy seguro de que lo haré** — Emma sonrió, sus ojos cayeron a la lasaña en su plato. Con la más mínima reticencia, hundió el tenedor en el mismo rincón de ella y se lo llevó a la boca. Tan pronto como ella había deslizado el tenedor de entre sus labios, rompió con la sonrisa más grande.

— **Creo que acabo de encontrar mi comida favorita.**

— **¿Lo encontraste?** — Regina emitió un resplandor orgulloso en su aura.

— **¡Sí! Esta realmente delicioso** — Y para demostrar eso, Emma tomó otro bocado, uno mucho más grande que el anterior. Ella estaba bastante sorprendida de que hubiera disfrutado realmente la comida. Ella no estaba muy segura que hacía tan diferente sobre todas las otras lasañas que ella había probado antes. Tal vez sólo probó una muy mala y la lasaña de la abuela nunca la probó, quizás la marque como su favorita después. Pero había algo que estaba justo fuera de todas las otras lasañas. Pero este, puede sonar como si estuviera alabando Regina sólo porque ella le había hecho, pero no era el caso. Este era diferente porque no sabía a lasaña. Parecía como si fuera un spaghetti picante con Fideos grandes.

— **Estoy contenta de que encuentres mi lasaña a tu altura** — la morena le dio una sonrisa torcida antes de tomar un fino mordisco de su tenedor.

— **Me gusta, me gusta casi tanto como a ti, y eso es mucho.**

Esa frase hizo que Regina quedara sin palabras y un pie en la boca. Tal vez no debería haber dicho eso. A veces simplemente no tenía un maldito filtro en la boca. Realmente necesitaba arreglar eso. Así que, por ahora, ella metió otra mordida en la boca.

— **Es bastante reconfortante oír que le gusta la lasaña que hago. Eso es mucho, teniendo en cuenta que prefiere más a la cocinera que la misma cocina, estoy segura de ello** — la morena finalmente había hablado, una sonrisa irónica en sus labios — **Aunque, a mí también me gusta usted, querida, más que las manzanas, incluso, y eso es mucho.**

— **Huh ...** — una sonrisa estalló en el rostro de Emma — **Me alegro de que sea más digna que las manzanas.**

Regina tarareó, tomando otro pedazo de lasaña antes de hablar de nuevo — **Y hablando de gusto, todavía tenemos que hablar.**

— **Aún tiene que responder a mi pregunta, ¿Qué quiere hacer? ... sobre todo con esto** — la rubia hizo un gesto para sí misma, sonriendo con satisfacción ante el rostro que su maestra había puesto de repente.

— **Emma…**

— **Lo sé, lo sé, estaba bromeando ... Bueno, sólo que ... porque realmente quiero ...** — Emma dejó su tenedor y suspiró, pasando sus dedos por su melena rubia — **Sabes que en realidad no soy una persona tan abierta con mis sentimientos, y realmente no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas. Lo entiendo, y honestamente lo hago, si no quieres hacer nada al respecto, seguiremos con nuestras vidas como lo era antes ... Sé que esto ya es riesgoso para usted ... No quisiera que perdiera su trabajo por mí ... Diablos, yo entendería por completo si se aleja por mi causa, realmente no valgo la pena el riesgo, no sé por qué se ha molestado en invitarme aquí.**

— **Emma, cariño, solo para ahí mismo** — el tono de Regina era suave, y su mano igual de gentil llegó a través de la mesa a la rubia — **No te das tanta confianza como deberías, entiendo que todo lo que estamos haciendo es un riesgo bastante grande para mi trabajo y sé que realmente no deberíamos estar haciendo esto, y debo saber mejor antes de dejarme caer en este agujero ...**

— **Mire, yo sabía que no estaba equivoca…**

— **Pero…** — la morena rápidamente interrumpió, sus labios fruncidos — **Me encuentro tan intrigada por ti, Emma, no puedo detener estos sentimientos que tengo dentro... El lado moral de mi consciente me está diciendo que sólo retroceda, que esto no vale la pena correr el riesgo, pero en mi sano juicio, vale la pena el riesgo y mucho más.**

Regina hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos, frotando la parte de arriba de la mano de Emma con tanta suavidad — **He estado teniendo debates conmigo toda la noche y resto del día, y he estado tratando desesperadamente de llegar a una conclusión digna, y creo que lo he hecho, Emma. Tengo tu respuesta, aunque pueda parecer muy loca. ¿Estás lista para escucharla?**

— **Realmente quiero hablar contigo sobre mucho más ...** — la voz de Emma se quebró y ella estaba bastante segura de que había sido notada por la maestra morena porque ella sentía que el agarre de la mujer mayor se apretaba en su mano — **Pero ... eh, sí, por supuesto que sí, pero estoy asustada de mi mente.**

— **Estaba pensando que ... que tal vez podamos ...** — la mujer tropezó, como si tratara de encontrar las palabras correctas. Y así fue. Era bastante incómodo decir lo que estaba a punto de hacer y Emma pudo ver la leve confusión en esos charcos marrones — **Podemos probar esto, si quieres, Emma.**

— **Quieres decir ... ¿Quieres decir que podemos tratar de tener una relación?**

— **Eso es ... Estaba pensando en algo como probar esas aguas, querida. Sin embargo, tendríamos que callarnos. Nadie dentro de la escuela puede saberlo. Ni nadie fuera de ella...**

— **Entiendo ...** — Emma asintió, una sonrisa se deslizó sobre sus labios. De pronto se sintió mucho más ligera que antes. Había un miedo de que ella flotara en las nubes si se sentía tan así — **Nadie lo sabrá.**

— **¿Emma? ¿Quie… quieres intentarlo?** — la morena preguntó tentativamente, y cuando Emma levantó la vista, su corazón se rompió. Regina parecía que esperaba ser rechazada y mantenía baja cualquier otra expectativa, algo que la rubia estaba segura de que se había sentido a menudo con los demás.

— **Por supuesto** — y así, esos miedos que se arremolinaban en ojos de chocolate fueron vencidos y reemplazados por la alegría.

— **¿De Verdad?** — la sonrisa de Regina convirtió a Emma en masa, y la rubia asintió.

— **¿Por qué no? ... Eres una mujer maravillosa, Regina, eres amable, eres dulce y eres muy cariñosa. Me has mostrado más de esas cualidades en cinco minutos que en toda mi vida** — ella le dio un apretón a la mano de la mujer mayor — **Y estoy completamente honrada que gustes de mí y de que realmente quieras probar algo como esto. Y que me has invitado prácticamente a una cita ya.**

Esta vez Regina no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, había sido pintada de rosa. Eso había hecho a Emma entrara un poco en pánico, y pronto susurró palabras tranquilizadoras mientras acariciaba la mano que sostenía la suya.

— **No llores ... yo no quise ...**

— **Oh, Emma ... No es tu culpa, es solo que ... he tomado la decisión correcta por primera vez en mi vida, te elegí a ti, sé que puede ser bastante ... extraño en este momento, pero entrar en estas aguas, probando, puedo decir que habrá sido lo mejor que he hecho ... aunque terminara en una angustia** — la morena tenía una sonrisa acuosa en su labio de ciruela, el gesto dejándola con un suspiro tembloroso — **Nadie me ha dicho esas cosas antes.**

— **Bueno, estamos en una cita, ¿No se supone que debo halagarla?** — Mierda, Emma esperaba que estuviera diciendo las cosas correctas. Ella realmente no sabía cómo actuar con alguien estando en una cita. Ella nunca había estado en una antes, y mucho menos tuvo una novia. O lo que tenga que hacer en ese momento. No había tenido a alguien tan íntimamente antes.

— **Una cita ...** — la morena resopló, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas — **¿Supongo que esta debería ser la primera?**

— **Bueno, si quiere que suene así, sí** — la rubia asintió con la cabeza — **No sé lo que la gente hace en las citas, así que ...**

— **Honestamente, nunca he estado en una buena, por lo que tampoco yo** — ella rió.

— **¿Has estado en una cita antes?** — Emma parpadeó. Ella no había pensado que Regina sería el tipo de ir a una cita, sobre todo porque ella había tratado de mantener su sexualidad en secreto.

— **Sí ...** — la morena puso los ojos en blanco **— Estaba con hombres que mi madre había escogido para mí cuando yo me había mudado por primera vez, todos fracasados y aburridos, la mayoría de las veces acababa diciéndoles que prefería a las mujeres para entretenerme.**

— **¿En serio? ¿Qué hicieron?**

— **Uno de ellos simplemente asintió con la cabeza y dijo 'lo sabía' antes de levantarse y salir, dejándome con la cuenta** — Arrugó la nariz al recuerdo — **Otro había sido homofóbico y casi pensé que iba a tener un aneurisma cerebral por ese hecho. Él, también, se levantó y se fue, pero no sin mostrarme lo que realmente pensaba y dejó el resto de su comida en mi caro vestido. Mi madre no estaba contenta por eso.**

— **Qué idiota ...** — comentó Emma frunciendo el ceño, apretando la mano de la profesora — **Odio a esa gente. ¿Le dijo que se fuera al infierno?**

— **Eso, entre otras cosas** — Regina murmuró amargamente — **Los otros chicos no eran tan malos, me refiero a que los sorprendí, uno de ellos descaradamente declaró que yo era" demasiado caliente para ser lesbiana "y el otro dijo que era" cool " Y que lo haría también si lo fuera porque le gustaban mucho las tetas. Hemos hablado maravillosamente durante unas horas, pero después de eso, nos fuimos por caminos separados y no había tenido noticias suyas desde entonces.**

— **Suena como si tuviera mucha diversión en ese entonces** — Emma no pudo evitar reírse de lo que la otra mujer le había dicho — **¿Ha tenido alguna cita con mujeres?**

— **No citas, por decir ...** — y eso había hecho que la morena se retorciera incómoda en su lugar. Emma la miró con grandes ojos verdes cuando se dio cuenta repentinamente.

— **¿Quiere… quiere decir que tenías** _ **'Llamadas calientes**_ **?**

— **¡No, eso es horrible!** — Regina protestó, pero el rubor que brotaba en sus mejillas la dejó — **No fueron** _ **Llamadas calientes,**_ **Emma. Fueron ...**

— **¿Dónde diablos has cogido esos números si no saliste con ellas?**

— **No, sólo ... no deseo tener esta conversación contigo, no me hace sentir cómoda.**

— **Pero…**

— **Por favor.**

— **Bien, lo dejaré, sólo porque parece que su cabeza va a explotar** — Emma sonrió.

— **Cállese ...** — Regina murmuró antes de soltar la mano de Emma para ponerse de pie. — **¿Por qué no vas a la sala de estar y escoges una película mientras saco los platos? Supongo que una cita apropiada requiere una buena película.**

— **¿Y ... palomitas de maíz?**

— **Haré palomitas también.**

— **Eres increíble** — la rubia sonrió ampliamente a la morena antes de saltar de dirigirse a la sala de estar.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las dos estuvieran sentados una al lado de la otra en el gran sofá de cuero con un cuenco de palomitas en las piernas de Emma. La rubia ya había metido el DVD en su reproductor y ocultó el caso para sorprender a Regina con el título. Le había sorprendido cuando había descubierto la película en la colección de su maestra. Era uno de sus favoritos, al igual que muchos de los otros que la morena tenía. Cualquier pensamiento tenso que se le quedaba sobre la morena que Emma tenía se fue rápidamente porque esta mujer disfrutaba de la sangre, una maldita y buena cantidad de ellas también, teniendo en cuenta la gran cantidad de películas que tenía en su colección.

La inmensa colección de películas de Regina era de tanto horror como de películas románticas y sádicas, sobre todo aquellas de Lifetime de las que Emma se había apartado, porque ella moriría antes de tener que tocar a uno de esos con un poste de diez pies.

— **¿Qué película elegiste, querida?** — la morena preguntó inocentemente, sus ojos vagando sobre la mesa de café mientras buscaba el caso. Eso sólo había hecho sonreír a Emma.

— **Ya verás** — y probablemente querrá repensar de haber hecho palomitas de maíz, añadió en silencio. Porque, sí, ella eligió una película gore y repugnante para mirar. Esa película debe ser ilegal en todos los planetas del universo y debe ser quemado en algún tipo de estaca. Pero, maldita sea, lo amaba.

— **¿Emma ...?**

La rubia había saltado cada vista previa hasta la pantalla de advertencia con una sonrisa ancha, sabiendo en su cara — **Probablemente no es un material para una cita, pero no soy una fanática de las románticas.**

— **... alguien encontró mi selección de horror, lo entiendo** — Regina arqueó una ceja, sus ojos se deslizaron hacia la pantalla plana mientras el título apareció — **El Ciempiés Humano, Emma ... ¿En serio?**

— **Sí ... palomitas de maíz probablemente no será necesario...** — la rubia arrugó su nariz y golpeó el botón de reproducción para poder tomar un puñado de la taza — **¿Crees que podemos terminarlo antes de que el doctor empiece a hacer toda esa mierda?**

— **Yo ... uh ...**

Emma se echó a reír y jugó con la mujer mayor — **No sabía que te gustaba este tipo de cosas, eres muy demente, Regina, pero eso sólo me hace que me gustes más.**

— **Ciertamente hay mucho que tú no sabes de mí, querida ...** — Regina finalmente encontró las palabras correctas para formar una oración coherente.

— **Ahora me estás intrigando** — Emma murmuró, volviendo a mirar a la morena con ojos curiosos ¿Qué es lo que escondía debajo de esas máscaras?

— **Shhh. La película empieza ...**

Con una mueca, la rubia se enfrentó con reticencia a la pantalla y se centró en la secuencia de apertura. No fue hasta que sintió un brazo alrededor de su cuello que la hizo sonreír y olvidarse del mundo por el momento.

Ni siquiera había pasado una hora de la película cuando Emma oyó un suave ronquido. Su posición había cambiado varias veces durante la película hasta que finalmente terminó en la posición actual. Emma estaba apoyada en el brazo del sofá con la cabeza de Regina sobre su regazo. La morena estaba enroscada con uno de los brazos de la rubia cubriendo su abdomen mientras el otro apoyaba la cabeza.

Pero cuando Emma oyó el ronquido, miró hacia abajo para ver a Regina dormitar tranquilamente. Su rostro estaba relajado, sus ojos cerrados, y, mierda santa, ella se veía impresionante mientras dormía. La rubia sabía que podía ver a Regina dormir toda la noche sin tener el menor aburrimiento. Con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, Emma casi inconscientemente le trajo la mano que había levantado la cabeza hacia arriba con la propia morena. Los dedos pálidos se deslizan tentativamente a través de gruesos cabellos negros, con cuidado de no despertar a la mujer dormida. La vista era preciosa, sobre todo cuando la nariz de Regina se había estremecido en lo más mínimo, pero eso fue antes de que un fuerte ronquido se arrancara de su garganta y ella se desplazó sobre su otro lado, hundiendo dolorosamente su codo en Emma.

Ella se estremeció y se mordió el labio para no expresar verbalmente su dolor, en lugar de eso, chilló y apartó sus manos de Regina. La maldita mujer era letal en más de una forma. Si no fuera por esa sonrisa asesina, eran esos malditos codos puntiagudos.

 _Maldita mujer._

Pero Emma no podía permanecer loca por mucho tiempo, después de todo, Regina no había querido hacerlo, y esa expresión linda y relajada en su rostro había derretido su corazón. Luego sintió los brazos inconscientemente envolviéndose alrededor de su cintura mientras una nariz acariciaba su vientre inferior.

— **Bueno ...** — susurró suavemente, sonriendo como loca. Regina debe ser buena abrazando cuando duerme. Era una de las cosas más preciosas que Emma había visto.

Mierda.

¿Estaba viendo alguna película que se había vuelto alegre? ¿Qué demonios eran esos pensamientos? Ella era Emma Swan. Era la puta bestia de los Swan. Ella pateó el culo por defender el honor de una mujer y ella recibió ese puñetazo de un hombre de igual manera. Bueno, en su mayor parte. Al menos no había llorado como un bebé.

Emma necesitaba endurecerse. Así que levantó la vista y procedió a mirar la película que se suponía que iba a ver antes, que sólo sabe cuántos minutos había estado adulando a la profesora de inglés mientras dormía.

Al final de la película, Emma tenía problemas para mantener los ojos abiertos. No se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que había estado hasta ahora, pero probablemente era porque había estado corriendo con adrenalina ese mismo día, angustiada por ver a la Srta. Mills. Pero ahora que estaba descansando y toda la emoción terminada, la falta el sueño del día anterior que le había costado mucho trabajo. Probablemente debería estar en casa para poder hacer eso.

Aunque, Emma no sabía la hora, pero ella asumió que era bastante tarde considerando que el sol ya no brillaba a través de las persianas. Se mordió el labio y buscó en la habitación una fuente de tiempo, casi gruñendo de desaprobación al encontrar un reloj en la pared más alejada.

Eran pasado de las siete. Mary Margaret sabía que no iba a estar en casa inmediatamente después de la detención, pero tampoco había especificado exactamente cuándo regresaría. Por lo general, tenían un acuerdo de que estaría de vuelta antes de las diez de la noche escolar, así que tenía un par de horas todavía. Además, ella no tenía corazón para despertar a Regina. Se veía tan tranquila, y sonaba como si alguien arrojara una roca a una máquina, porque esa mujer podía roncar.

Emma sonrió burlonamente ante la imperfección que había descubierto. Sin embargo, no le molestaba nada. A ella le gustó bastante. Hizo que la morena fuera real. Y eso fue perfecto. No importaba lo que Emma pudiera encontrar que fuera indecente o imperfecto con esta mujer, siempre resultaría ser todo lo que la rubia había soñado, tan cursi como había sonado. Pero era la verdad absoluta. Siempre soñó con tener a alguien allí para ella. Alguien que la amara como tal y como es y no trataran de cambiarla. Alguien que era muy parecido a Regina con su actitud amable, cariñosa y preocupada que estaría dispuesta a cuidar a la rubia cuando la pateaban y expresar palabras tan amables cuando ella más las necesitaba.

Si ella no sabía qué era eso, diría que estaba cayendo muy duro con su gusto hacía la morena. Realmente le gustaba, y lo sabía. Sus sentimientos eran inexpresables con el uso de palabras y llenaba tanto dentro de la rubia que sentía como si fuera a explotar a veces. Y eso sucedería más a menudo cuando la morena haga algo que provoque esas emociones, incluso cuando le sonría.

Lo que estuviera ocurriendo entre las dos era sólo el comienzo y Emma sabía que podía ir de dos maneras. O crecería una flor hermosa y viviría hasta su máximo potencial, o se marchitaría y moriría como todo lo demás en su vida había en algún momento. Sea lo que sea, Emma estaba asustada. Ella no quería la angustia, pero tampoco sabía cómo manejar las cosas si alguna vez se ponían más serias.

Esos pensamientos eran demasiado aterradores y estaban empezando a empujar a Emma al borde del malestar. Realmente necesitaba pensar en otra cosa por ahora. Tal vez necesitaba dormir ya que la pesadez de sus ojos le estaba pesando a la rubia. De todos modos, no haría daño tomar una siesta. Tenía mucho tiempo. Y si no, tendría problemas por llegar tarde.

Valía bastante la pena, pensó, mirando abajo a la morena todavía que roncaba pacífico en su regazo.

Sí, vale toda la pena.

Emma cerró los ojos y se apoyó en una posición más cómoda contra el lado del sofá. Con la cabeza apoyada contra él, borró todos los pensamientos de su mente y se soltó, venciendo el sueño. El ligero movimiento de sus piernas sólo hizo que la rubia sonriera más ampliamente antes de eventualmente desviarse con facilidad al son de la respiración de su compañera.

* * *

No se pueden quejar, este capítulo es el más largo, tan así que complete 20 páginas en Word…

Espero que lo disfrutarán y ya saben, dejen reviews y déjenme saber lo que piensan, es reconfortante leer cosas positivas hacía el fic.

Nos vemos a la próxima, cualquier duda o consulta saben que pueden visitar mi Twitter/Looveeparilla.


	11. Secrets and Plans

**Teacher's Pet** by RegalChromaggia69.

* * *

Había un dedo que pinchaba con fuerza sus costillas con tal de despertar a Emma. La rubia, sin embargo, simplemente quejó en un murmullo y se acomodó en el lugar donde estaba. Que, en la actualidad, no tenía ni idea de dónde diablos estaba. Se sentía un poco grumoso al momento de moverse y su piel pegada a la superficie.

No fue hasta que otro pinchazo la toco y finalmente cedió, abrió los ojos, momentáneamente confundido por su entorno y la pantalla de título de una película de terror en la televisión. Una televisión mucho más grande de la que había estado acostumbrada en casa.

— **Bienvenida, Emma** — aquella voz ronca que sonaba junto a ella, había alertado a Emma y se despertó en poco tiempo.

 _Mierda, era Regina._

Entonces finalmente recordó dónde demonios había estado y que, no, nada de lo que había pasado era parte de un sueño. Esto era real, y mucho así. Se volvió para mirar aturdida la fuente de ruido para ser encontrada con una morena igualmente cansada.

Entonces finalmente recordó dónde demonios había estado y que, no, nada de lo que había pasado era parte de un sueño. Esto era real, y mucho así. Se volvió para mirar aturdida la fuente de ruido para ser encontrada con una morena igualmente cansada.

— **Podría decir lo mismo de ti** — murmuró cansada, y un bostezo se desgarró de su garganta — **Estuviste fuera la mayor parte de la película**. **Así que va lo mismo para ti** —

— **Me disculpo, querida, no había dormido bien.**

— **Conozco esa sensación** — Emma sonrió — **¿Estuvo buena la siesta?**

— **Dormí como un bebé** — Regina sonrió, cruzando las manos sobre su regazo — **Y debo agradecerte por eso.**

— **Eres tan ... adorable** — ella susurró eso última antes de que muriera completamente en su lengua — **Quiero decir, me acurrucaste ... bueno, después de que me clavaste con tu codo.** **¿Has notado alguna vez lo maldito que es ese hueso?**

Eso había hecho que Regina levantara su brazo y mirara su codo ofensivo — **Bueno, supongo que sí, ¿Son una gran arma?**

— **Sí, pero no como tus compañeros de abrazos** — Emma se acercó vacilante para agarrar el brazo de la mujer mayor y empujarle.

— **¿Compañero de abrazos?** — la morena parpadeó con sus orbes de chocolate por el comportamiento de Emma mientras ella procedía a golpear su codo, ya que no encontraba la razón de eso.

La rubia había asentido a la pregunta, cesando sus movimientos sólo para envolver sus brazos alrededor de Regina — **Sí. Literalmente me acurrucó en sus sueños. No estoy segura en qué posición te despertaste, pero te diste una vuelta y envolviste tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Y sólo ... te acurrucaste.**

Por esa nueva información tenía a Regina mirando fijamente a la rubia, su cuerpo ligeramente rígido — **Bueno ...** — entonces un rubor rosado floreció vívidamente en sus mejillas.

— **Oye, no te avergüences, me gustó** — Emma la tranquilizó, la sonrisa más cursi en sus pálidos labios — **Aunque, nunca he sido una persona muy cariñosa.**

— **Trataré de no ...**

— **Pero ... Me gusta la mimosa Regina** — Emma susurró suavemente — **No me dejaste terminar. No soy una persona muy cariñosa, pero no protestaría si me la dieran ... por ti, por lo menos** — la rubia le ofreció una sonrisa avergonzada antes de soltar finalmente el brazo de la profesora de inglés, y luego trató de acercarse aún más hacía la morena — **No sé qué es, pero cuando estoy contigo, me siento ... en una especie de paz.**

— **¿De verdad?** — el brazo de Regina se abrió lentamente alrededor de la cintura de la rubia, la más cálida sonrisa que moldeaba sus labios.

Emma sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras se inclinaba hacia los brazos de la mujer mayor, uno de los suyos envolviéndose torpemente alrededor de su abdomen. Ella realmente no era una persona muy cariñosa y siempre se había sentido incómoda cuando estaba involucrada en situaciones que implican abrazos y cosas por el estilo. La rubia por lo general se encontraba torpemente regresando el gesto o simplemente congelándose en su lugar, ni siquiera levantando el brazo. Rara vez inició tal cosa, e incluso cuando lo hizo, siempre tuvo ese miedo de ser rechazada. Supuso que había sido una de las muchas ventajas que había ganado a lo largo de su vida en lo que le gustaba referirse como el infierno.

Pero con Regina, todo siempre se sentía tan diferente. En realidad, quería que la tocara, aunque fuera extraño y desconocido, pero parecía flotar en una nube celeste cuando ella estaba alrededor de esta mujer. Estos sentimientos que ella tenía por Regina estaban lejos del enamoramiento juvenil que se había originado. Se habían convertido en algo mucho más avanzado de lo que Emma pensaba que podía manejar, porque su corazón se sentía pequeño y demasiado pequeño para albergar todo el amor que debería ser capaz de ofrecerle a la morena.

Lo que estuviera ocurriendo entre las dos no sería justo para Regina, porque Emma se sentía como si no pudiera darle todo lo que ella merecía. La rubia había recibido muy poco amor en su vida y había dado menos. Era un extraño concepto amar a alguien. Nunca supo cómo debía sentirse ... y si esos sentimientos que tenía por la morena eran sólo eso ... Chico, estaba aterrorizada.

— **Emma, cariño, son casi las nueve y media. ¿Sabes a que hora tienes que regresar?** — la voz ronca de Regina rompió el silencio, había sido tan cómodo para Emma, que ya se había perdido fácilmente en sus pensamientos. ¿Realmente esperaba que la morena no se aburriera mientras su mente vagaba sin rumbo fijo?

— **Mary Margaret normalmente me dice que esté en casa antes de las diez. Así que supongo que debería irme ...** — el ceño fruncido en su rostro mostró la reticencia de Emma a irse, ella realmente deseó que ella no tuviera que regresar. Estar ahí, le hacía sentir tan libre y como en casa, a pesar de que su verdadero hogar se extendía por la ciudad con los Nolans.

— **Te llevaré de vuelta, querida** — Regina dijo, empujando a Emma a su lado y la rubia había asumido que eso era un abrazo, porque ella apretó de vuelta.

— **Gracias, Regina, pero no quiero molestarte …** — Y ahí estaba esa modesta Emma radiante.

La morena se arqueó una ceja y la miró con ironía antes de levantarse con Emma todavía unida a su cadera — **Te llevo a casa y eso es definitivo, Emma, no quiero que andes por las calles solo a esta hora de la noche, puede ser bastante peligroso, aunque sea una ciudad pequeña. El sheriff es tu padre, ¿verdad?**

— **Lo sé ...** — Emma se burló — **Iré con usted, señorita Mills.**

Sus cejas se elevaron esta vez en arcos perfectamente cuidados — **Creo que has tomado la costumbre de dirigirte a mí por mi primer nombre, Swan** — aunque su voz era monótona, la sonrisa divertida en su rostro había dado su perspectiva. Emma sonrió.

— **Bueno, después de todo eres mi maestra.**

— **No me lo recuerdes** — murmuró Regina, apartando una mecha rubia del rostro de Emma — **Preferiría no pensar en esos detalles por un tiempo.**

— **Lo siento…**

Emma frunció el ceño. No se había dado cuenta de que a Regina no le gustaba pensar en eso, y sería algo extraño, teniendo en cuenta que Emma estaba en su clase. Cada día sería un recordatorio para los dos de que estaban en una relación prohibida. Que eran maestra y estudiante.

Aunque, la idea emocionó a Emma hasta cierto punto. Ella se entretenía por el hecho de que estaba prácticamente saliendo con su maestra. Era capaz de ver detrás de la máscara profesional habitual y saber más sobre la profesora de lo que nadie más soñaría. La rubia pudo ver a Regina en los momentos más íntimos que nadie más jamás experimentaría. Fue un pensamiento emocionante, y cuando se sentó en la parte trasera de la clase de la profesora de inglés, se sentía tan especial por una vez en su vida. Se sentía especial que la Srta. Mills la hubiera elegido.

— **Está bien, querida, tenemos que afrontar la dura realidad de ello algún día** — su voz había tomado ahora un tono solemne y la habitual chispa alegre en esos orbes de whisky había muerto.

— **Ojalá pudiéramos vivir inconscientemente y no tener que preocuparnos** — Emma mordisqueó su labio inferior. Las dos habían empezado a moverse hacia la puerta principal y no fue hasta ahora que llegaron al Mercedes que Emma se diera cuenta de que había dejado su mochila en el coche — **Pero entonces eso significaría que todos los demás tendrían que ser ciegos también.**

— **En efecto, querida** — Regina suspiró mientras se deslizaba en el asiento del conductor del vehículo. A continuación, procedió a sujetar su cinturón de seguridad y arrancar el Mercedes antes de salir de la cochera e ir a la calle pavimentada.

— **¿Te arrepientes?** — la rubia finalmente preguntó después de unos momentos de silencio.

— **¿Lamentar qué?**

— **Gustarte** — la rubia dijo en voz baja — **Bueno, ya que se nos confesamos la una a la otra ... Pero ... Lo que quiero decir es que, si te arrepientes de tu gusto hacía mí, porque puede gustarte alguien que estuviera a tu altura. Podrías tener a alguien que podría ir a unas citas reales con lugares reales, en vez de tener que ocultarte. Realmente podrías tener esa oportunidad ... No quiero arrebatar tu felicidad por forzar a ocultar tus sentimientos y que el mundo no sepa conllevar eso.**

— **Emma, por favor ...** — las palabras de la morena estaban casi atrapadas en su garganta.

No sabía de dónde saco todo eso. Emma nunca debió hablar. Sus palabras no eran más que una mezcla encantadora de diarrea verbal que simplemente no debió de salir, no importaba lo difícil que hubiera querido controlar. Era inevitable.

— **No** — Regina finalmente dijo de nuevo, encontrando nueva fuerza en su voz — **No me arrepiento de mi gusto hacía ti. Nunca me arrepentiré. Por la bondad y la consideración que me has dado a lo largo de estos meses y la paciencia que tienes ... Todo lo que me has dado es especial y lo volvería hacer, incluso si eso significa que yo deba de tener una relación pública** — La mujer mayor miró a Emma, con lágrimas en sus ojos oscuros **—** **No me importan los duros detalles de lo que tenemos aquí. Prefiero ocultarme y tener fechas secretas en casa que tener que perderte. Emma ... me aterra lo mucho que significas para mí. Realmente lo eres y no sé qué diablos está pasando. Pero lo que sí sé es que nunca me arrepentiré de haber pasado un solo momento contigo.**

Ahora, Emma generalmente nunca se emocionaba _-especialmente por palabras tan sencillas-,_ pero ahí estaba con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Y era justo entonces, en ese momento que Emma supo lo que era el amor. Era bastante extraño decir eso, y quizás no era un amor romántico que ella estaba sintiendo, pero los sentimientos y emociones que brotaban dentro de la rubia eran demasiado para manejar. Así que el exceso parecía haber decidido escapar por sus ojos.

Qué molestia.

No fue hasta que se detuvieron en el lado de la carretera en frente del edificio de apartamento de los Nolans hizo a Emma inclinarse y hacer eso mismo que ella tan rara vez expresó. Ella abrazó a Regina tan fuertemente como pudo, la emoción cruda cayendo a un ritmo rápido por sus mejillas. Cuando sintió los brazos tomar su pequeña forma en ellos, un sollozo había arruinado su cuerpo, enviándolo a pequeñas convulsiones.

— **Oh, cariño ...** — oyó un suave susurro por encima de ella, pero no pudo hablar. En cambio, Emma levantó la cabeza del hombro de Regina y se dispuso a besar a la mujer mayor. No era más que ligero y dulce, todo menos una mera forma de gratitud. Y, tal vez, había sido más, pero Emma no quería viajar por cualquier camino que no fuera ese. En cambio, se aprovechó del momento, disfrutando de las diminutas chispas que hacían que el cabello de su cuello se levantara y la forma en que Regina le había devuelto el beso con tanta ternura, sus labios gruesos moviéndose lentamente contra los pálidos rubios como si estuvieran tratando de congelar el tiempo.

Emma sabía que eso era algo que ella quería. No quería alejarse, y lo mostró simplemente apretando más fuerte en los brazos de la morena. Pero luego fue empujada hacia atrás, no con fuerza, pero lo suficiente para perforar el corazón de la rubia.

¿No quería esto?

Herida, sus ojos verdes confundidos encontraron con el marrón, que eran bastante anchos ahora.

— **He visto a alguien tirando de las cortinas de su apartamento** — explicó rápidamente, señalando la ventana del segundo piso del edificio. Emma siguió el dedo y entrecerró los ojos, notando la pequeña y sombría forma de Mary Margaret. — **Creo que te tienes que ir, querida ...**

Y por primera vez, Emma había notado que la profesora morena estaba sin aliento. Sus palabras eran aireadas y su pecho se movía ligeramente en la oscuridad del coche. La rubia asintió con la cabeza, aturdida por la súbita interrupción. Todo había pasado tan rápido y ese beso la había dejado mareada, pero anhelaba más.

— **Es Mary Margaret, tengo que irme** — la adolescente rubia suspiró suavemente y comenzó a abrir la puerta del pasajero — **¿Te veré mañana?**

— **Sí** — Regina asintió con una sonrisa agradable en su rostro — **Que tengas buenas noches, Emma.**

Emma hizo una pausa con la puerta abierta, con los pies plantados en el suelo mientras giraba su cuerpo para mirar a la morena — **Tú también, Regina, buenas noches** — y con eso, ella salió del coche y cerró la puerta, dando una última mirada atrás antes de correr ligeramente a la entrada del edificio de apartamentos.

Emma oyó el rugido del motor cuando Regina despegó cuando la puerta se cerró. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que subiera el tramo de las escaleras y volviera hacia la puerta del número tres del apartamento. Pronto, Mary Margaret estaba allí con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— **Hola, Emma** — ella saludó, tirando a la rubia a dentro — **Llegaste justo ¿no?**

— **Sí ... Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo** — murmuró, mirando hacia sus pies.

— **¿Comiste?**

— **Sí.**

— **Entonces, ¿A dónde fuiste?** — preguntó la morena, arrastrando a Emma hacia el sofá. La rubia, en su mayor parte, trató de cubrir el hematoma en su ojo. Casi se había olvidado de hacerlo antes de que su madre adoptiva abriera la puerta. Por supuesto, era inevitable tratar de ocultarlo porque estaba bastante segura de que Mary Margaret o David pronto descubrirían y harían preguntas sobre lo que había sucedido. Y realmente no quería hablarlo esa noche. No quería que Mary Margaret se preocupara de ella y la sofocara en simpatía.

— **Por ahí**.

— **¿Quién te vino a dejar?** — ella preguntó, inclinando la cabeza — **Ese no parecía el coche de Ruby.**

— **Eso es porque no lo era** — Emma no le había dicho exactamente a Mary Margaret dónde iba después de la escuela, y nunca preguntó de todos modos. Ella supuso que estaba saliendo con Belle o Ruby.

— **¿De quién era?**

¿Cómo podía mentirle a su madre adoptiva? En realidad, no había otras excusas y no había nadie más a la que le gustaba lo suficiente como para pasar el día. Pero no podía decirle a Mary Margaret que acababa de pasar el día y que cenó en la casa de su maestra. En ese momento, Emma estaba atrapada entre una roca y un lugar duro. No podía mentir y decir que era Belle, porque su madre también sabía cómo era el coche del padre de la joven, o la van.

— **¿Hiciste un nuevo amigo?**

— **No, Mary Margaret, ya sabes que no me gusta la gente.**

— **Bueno ... ¿Quién era, entonces? ¿Fue ...?** — entonces ella jadeó y se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos — **¿Tienes un ... novio?**

Emma apretó los dientes y giro los ojos. Por alguna razón, su madre adoptiva era siempre persistente en conseguirle un novio. Por supuesto, era su asunción por defecto viendo cómo Emma nunca había revelado su preferencia a las chicas, pero todavía deseaba que Mary Margaret dejara de presionarla por encontrarle una pareja.

— **No. Si deseas saberlo, era mi** **tutor** — y esas palabras estaban fuera antes de que ella tomara control de su boca. ¿Tutor? Supongo que eso funcionó, ya que Regina era su maestra después de todo. Pero, había un problema y que era ...

— **Pero… ¿Tienes calificaciones perfectas?**

Mierda.

— **No en clase de ADM** — Emma encontró un laberinto de luz. No tenía un grado tan bueno en esa clase — **Necesitaba ayuda para estudiar.**

— **Oh. ¿Quién te está ayudando?**

— **La Srta. Mills** — respondió la rubia suavemente.

— **¿No es su profesora de escritura literaria?**

¡Oops! — **Sí, pero es mucho mejor que el señor Glass** — Emma se encogió de hombros y ofreció una sonrisa. Hasta el momento, ella estaba diciendo la verdad, aunque alrededor de una mentira blanca. ¿Mentira piadosa? En realidad, a Mary Margaret no le molestó que tuviera clases particulares con la Srta. Mills.

— **Oh ...** — La morena parecía pensativa — **Debe ser muy amable de ayudarte con eso.**

— **Ella lo es, pero nadie más piensa así** — la rubia arrugó la nariz y suspiró suavemente. — **O al menos piensan eso porque su clase es retadora para ellos.**

— **¿Por qué esa clase sería dura? ¿No escribes en esa clase?**

— **Bastante, sí, quiero decir, ella enseña perfectamente, pero supongo que no les gusta la forma en que califica los exámenes. La gente dice que nadie obtiene algo más alto que un B en su clase** — pensando en ello ahora, desde el comienzo del año escolar se le había advertido lo mismo, Emma pensó que era bastante tonto. Había tenido miedo de entrar en el aula de la Srta. Mills, pero ciertamente estaba contenta de no haber salteado esa clase, porque al quedarse, había descubierto que eso era lo mejor que le había pasado.

— **¿Pero tienes un A en esa clase?**

— **Exactamente, los rumores debieron haber sido iniciados por un par de estudiantes que no le gustaba, quiero decir ... Pude ver cómo querrían herir su reputación** — Emma mordisqueó su labio inferior, volviendo al día anterior cuando los muchachos habían sido reprendidos por la Srta. Mills, resultando en insultos repulsivos.

— **Supongo que eso es cierto, como maestra, es difícil conseguir que todos los niños te gusten porque siempre hay una manzana mala que necesita castigo** — Mary Margaret miró a Emma con recelo, pero pronto se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

— **Cierto ...** — la rubia asintió, jugueteando con la correa de su mochila.

— **¿Vas a verla otra vez?** — la pregunta de la morena tiró a Emma, porque ella dio la vuelta y miró incrédula a su madre adoptiva. Le tomó unos instantes para registrar lo que Mary Margaret había preguntado y alejar esos pensamientos persistentes sobre su cita, porqué seguramente la mujer de cabello corto no lo sabía.

— **¿Q-qué?** — la rubia finalmente logró tartamudear, los ojos verdes parpadeando rápidamente.

— **¿Vas a ver ...?** — luego cortó la pregunta repetida, su boca formando un - _Oh-_ mientras miraba el rostro de su hija. Una mano se levantó lentamente, acercándose a la mejilla izquierda de Emma.

Entonces la rubia se congeló en su lugar, tratando de no reaccionar a la mano tan cerca de su todavía tierna carne. La medicación para el dolor que Regina le había dado se desgastó y su ojo comenzó a palpitar una vez más. Parecía haber empeorado cuando su madre adoptiva decidió pasar su mano sobre el moretón con un dedo ligeramente adornando la carne púrpura.

— **¿Qué pasó, Emma?**

— **Realmente esperaba que no lo supieras** — la rubia suspiró suavemente y apartó su cabeza.

— **¿Sabes que al final lo habría averiguado, verdad, Emma?**

— **Sí, lo sé** — Emma jugaba con un mechón de pelo rubio, tirando de él con ansiedad. Ahora realmente quería alejarse del pronto interrogatorio de Mary Margaret. Sabía que la morena la interrogaría interminablemente hasta que ella escupiera la respuesta por lo ocurrido — **Solo esperaba taparlo ... realmente no quería preocuparte esta noche.**

— **¿Por qué?** — Mary Margaret frunció las cejas, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada — **Hizo ... ¿Ella te hizo esto?**

— **¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?**

— **¿Quién te golpeó?** — la morena preguntó, inclinándose hacia adelante y dándole a Emma esa mirada de que no había retorno.

— **Ese chico que golpeé ayer** — Emma se encogió de hombros y por fin regresó el contacto visual con su madre adoptiva — **Ellos querían devolverme el golpe después de que salimos de la detención.**

— **¿Le has contado al señor Gold sobre esto?**

Emma sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, sus ojos se ensancharon incrédulos como si esa fuera la sugerencia más extraña que ella alguna vez había escuchado.

— **¿Por qué no? Debería saber para que puedan ser castigados adecuadamente.**

— **Tal vez, pero si lo hiciera, sólo harían que mi vida fuera un infierno, sé cómo va, Mary Margaret, puede que tengas que usar la autoridad sobre la gente a veces, pero ellos lo toman para mal y te golpean en la espalda ... y lamentablemente así seguirá** — Emma explicó. Ella sabía que Mary Margaret no tenía una pista de primera mano sobre nada de esto, y de vez en cuando, la rubia informó a su madre adoptiva sobre las dificultades que había soportado a lo largo de su vida. La morena había sido sorprendida en su mayor parte, ya que había crecido en Storybrooke y dijo que ella simplemente no podía imaginar por qué alguien haría tal cosa. Obviamente tampoco había matones en su escuela, pensó Emma. Ella nunca dio ningún indicador

La morena pelinegra asintió lentamente, tratando de procesar la información que Emma le había dado — **Pero…**

— **No, no ... No voy a hacer nada que los moleste más, sabrán si le dije a alguien, o al menos a un superior que pudiera meterlos en problemas. Sólo volverán a mí y este golpe en la cara fue suficiente dolor** — se puso de pie, poniendo su mochila por encima del hombro. Mary Margaret la observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

— **Estoy ... cansada, creo que me voy a perder esta noche** — Emma murmuró, pasando sus dedos por su melena rubia — **Si me necesitas, despiértame.**

— **Pero, acabas de llegar a casa.**

La rubia se encogió de hombros y procedió hacia las escaleras que conducían a su habitación — **Pero estoy muy agotada y mi cara me está matando.**

— **Está bien ...** — Mary Margaret frunció el ceño — **Buenas noches cariño.**

— **Buenas noches... mamá** — Emma le ofreció una cálida sonrisa antes de volver a subir las escaleras, pero no antes de la amplia sonrisa que se desató en el rostro de Mary Margaret. La rubia rara vez se refirió a la mujer morena como "mamá", pero cuando lo hizo, hizo que la mujer brillara, ya que había hecho que el corazón de Emma se expandiera en su pecho. Por lo general, la rubia nunca fue de esas que muestran sus emociones a otras personas, especialmente la felicidad, pero a su llegada a Storybrooke, su perspectiva había cambiado mucho. Tal vez eso es lo que significaba tener verdaderos amigos y familiares.

Storybrooke era literalmente un lugar que cambiaba la vida de Emma Swan. La rubia nunca pensó que ella podría tener un punto tan feliz en su vida después de vivir en un agujero tan profundo y oscuro solo. Pero los Nolans la habían ayudado y le habían mostrado la luz. Le mostraron el lado bueno de la vida y que esas cosas buenas podía tener. Y le dieron tanto. Le dieron a Ruby, Belle y Graham, que la aceptaron y le gustaron por lo que realmente era. Los Nolans eran un gran regalo para la rubia adolescente. Le mostraban tanto amor y compasión que la rubia nunca había conocido y que ahora no quería renunciar.

Y luego estaba Regina Mills. Esa frustrante profesora morena era todo lo que Emma quería y necesitaba en su vida. Era como la roca de la rubia. Y comprendió todo lo que había pasado, hasta cierto punto, por supuesto. Pero no juzgó ni simpatizó a Emma por los puntos más oscuros de su vida. En cambio, le dio a Emma comodidad cuando nadie más lo hizo y la rubia podría hacer lo mismo por la mujer mayor.

Todo lo que había sucedido entre las dos era bastante notable y se sentía como un sueño absoluto. Pero Dios, Emma esperaba que esto no fuera un sueño. Deseó mucho que fuese la realidad porque esa morena muy frustrantemente hermosa era su maldita novia, por extraño que parezca. Pero lo era y Emma no quería nada más que mantenerlo así. Ella estaba perfectamente contenta en donde se dirigía su vida y esperaba que nada saliera mal. Aunque, la vida no funciona así. Ojalá que cualquier cosa que estuviera erróneo no la lastimara demasiado. Había sido lo suficientemente lastimada y las cicatrices mentales parecían frescas todavía.

* * *

Era finalmente viernes, pensó Emma al entrar en Storybrooke High, y mañana era su cumpleaños. Su décimo octavo cumpleaños. La rubia nunca pensó que llegaría el día. Había soñado con ello desde que era una niña, porque ese día significaría que era una adulta-legalmente. Eso significaba que podía alejarse de cualquier familia de crianza que hubiera estado viviendo en ese momento. El deseo de cumplir dieciocho años había crecido a lo largo de su viaje entre hogares de acogida y la estancia con padres abusivos o negligentes. Eso fue hasta que conoció a los Nolans. Por supuesto, para entonces, ya estaba cerca de la edad de dieciocho. Pero como ella había llegado a conocer y enamorarse de la joven pareja, su deseo de convertirse en un adulto legal había vacilado hasta que se disipó en el aire.

Y, por desgracia, ya tendría dieciocho años, lo que significaba que iba a convertirse en una adulta. Pero, en realidad, eso no significaba nada. Ella se quedaría con los Nolans hasta que se gradué de la escuela secundaria, lo que sería alrededor de cinco meses a partir de ahora. Y después de graduarse, se iría a la universidad y dejaría atrás a sus amigos y familiares.

Y Regina.

Ese pensamiento le asustó demasiado. Ella realmente no quería tener que dejar a nadie atrás. Por supuesto, el viaje a Storybrooke no fue un viaje agonizante, pero todavía era lo suficientemente lejos. Ella no había discutido nada con respecto a un plan de universidad con la Srta. Mills últimamente, y desde ahora serían muchas citas, ella realmente necesitaba hacerlo. Pero la verdad, no había promesas de que las dos se quedarían juntas y aún estar así cuando se gradué.

Algo dentro de Emma, sin embargo, le dijo que aún estarían juntas y tal vez por un tiempo prolongado. Su relación ya era fuerte y los sentimientos que Emma no expresaba exactamente estaban girando como un maldito tornado dentro de ella. También estaba segura de que Regina sentía lo mismo, pero no iba a poner dinero en eso.

Todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos deberían quedar guardados y deben ser abordados más tarde, porque ahora mismo, esos miedos estaban floreciendo. En realidad, no estaba preparada para nada de eso ahora mismo. Era demasiado temprano, en más de un sentido.

Dejando esos sentimientos para más tarde, Emma tomó su asiento al lado de Killian en la clase de Mr. Booth. Sacó su cuaderno de notas y un lápiz, golpeándolo en el papel. La clase no empezó de inmediato, así que naturalmente, eso significaba que él comenzaría a hablarle como siempre. Y fue sólo su suerte, ya que él le señalo el moretón de su ojo izquierdo.

— **¿Que paso ahí?** — su voz rompió el silencio en la habitación.

Por lo menos no había mucha gente ahí. Las personas estúpidas siempre llegan hasta el último minuto antes de comenzar las clases. Ella nunca entendió por qué, quizás, lo más probable que tengan amigos con quienes hablar. Belle estaba por lo general en su clase por ahora, también, porque le gustaba hacer tareas o estudiar antes de que comenzara la escuela. Chica sabia, pensó Emma. Por lo general, hacía lo mismo de vez en cuando.

— **No es asunto tuyo** — Emma murmuró su respuesta, haciendo que los golpes fueran más furiosos. —

Killian se burló — **¿Por qué? No debe ser tan malo.**

— **Tan solo déjalo.**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Porque lo dije, ahora déjalo estar.**

— **Bien** — el joven moreno cruzó los brazos, pero no antes de petulantemente sacar la lengua a la rubia.

— **Oh, qué maduro** — Emma puso los ojos en blanco.

— **He oído que le pegaste a un niño** — él sonrió — **El miércoles. ¿Fue él quien te dio un puñetazo?**

— **¿No te dije que lo dejaras?**

— **¿Y estaba en la sala de la señorita Mills?** — él la ignoró por completo — **No entendí la historia completa, pero oí que le disparaste un buen golpe en la mandíbula por calumniar a alguien.**

— **¿De dónde diablos oíste eso?**

— **Uno de mis amigos, William, está en esa clase, él me lo dijo.**

— **¿Qué dijo exactamente?** — Emma apretó los dientes — **¿Sabía siquiera por qué?**

— **Creo que nadie entendió exactamente lo que paso. Él se sentó en el frente, pero te vio mirando a Jefferson y Víctor** — así que esos eran sus nombres. Huh **— Luego tu gritaste, llegó la señorita Mills, después volvió a su escritorio. Dijo que le pegaste a Jefferson y que la señorita Mills trató de detenerlo.**

— **Oh** — fue todo lo que ella respondió, su mente un torbellino de pensamientos.

— **¿Por qué lo hiciste?** — preguntó Killian, con la cabeza inclinada.

— **¿Por qué diablos quieres saberlo?** — Emma chasqueó, dejando caer su lápiz sobre el papel. Se estaba enfadando mucho con su persistencia. Normalmente, le decía a alguien que había ganado esa pelea, hasta que Jefferson la había golpeado ayer, pero no quería revelar nada sobre sus sentimientos hacia la Srta. Mills, especialmente a Killian, que seguramente la molestaría tal como Ruby y Belle, o peor aún.

— **Debe haber habido una buena razón para ello, he oído a la gente decir mierdas de ti realmente crueles, pero tú solo te alejas, así que él debió haber hecho algo mal para realmente molestarte y actuar así**.

Eso es exactamente lo que Belle había dicho. Emma murmuró, intentando lo mejor posible para evitar la pregunta — **Y tengo razones válidas que no deseo expresar contigo, así que ... mierda… déjalo estar.**

— **Bien, carajo, voy a preguntarle a Jefferson y a Víctor, estoy seguro de que me lo dirán.**

Entonces el pánico atravesó a Emma en ese momento y se sentó en su asiento. Oh, Dios, es mejor que no pregunte y es mejor que no lo digan. Porque si lo hacía, estaba totalmente jodida. Killian sabría del golpe porque estaba bastante segura de que esos chicos enfatizarían el hecho de que había estado defendiendo a Regina e insinuado que había algo entre las dos, o al menos algo no correspondido.

Tenía dos opciones. Ella tendría que decirle a Killian la razón exacta por la cual y esperar bailar alrededor del tema, o ella tendría que guardar silencio y esperar que estuviera bromeando solamente cuando él dijo que le preguntaría a los dos tirones. Por ahora, Emma decidió elegir la última opción. Tal vez él no les preguntara, y si lo hacía, podría ir a ella y confrontarla.

No me importa, probablemente se acueste o algo así para que se vean bien. Emma se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, tratando de mantener su compostura fría mientras se relajaba en su asiento.

— **Lo que sea** — era su respuesta la que había ganado ojos en blanco de la rubia.

No fue demasiado corto después de que la campana sonara y empezara la escuela. La totalidad de la primera clase del período era bastante tranquila con unas cuantas notas y tiempo de trabajo para una escritura que necesitaban hacer. Eso dejó a Emma con sus pensamientos, aunque ella había intentado tan desesperadamente no pensar en el resultado si Killian pregunta a Jefferson o a Víctor sobre la pequeña pelea. La rubia se concentró desesperadamente en su papel, ignorando las miradas de lado de Killian y la mirada ocasional en su cara de sus compañeros de clase. El período no podía terminar lo suficientemente rápido para ella, porque ella estaba fuera de allí al final de la campana y en su camino a las matemáticas.

El resto del día era bastante mundano. La plaga de su vida no se molestó en hablar con ella durante ninguna de las clases que tuvieron juntos, aunque en la clase de gimnasia estuvieron separados en su mayor parte, en las que agradeció lo que fuera que sucediera. Sin duda seguiría molestándola, porque estaba segura de que no era amigo de los dos chicos. Y el recuerdo de los dos muchachos hizo que su estómago se volteara porque el próximo período estaría en la misma clase que ellos. Por un total de cincuenta y cinco minutos. Así que, para toda su clase de gimnasia, tenía pensamientos preocupantes y mucha ansiedad por ir a su clase de escritura literaria, lo que finalmente le había causado un dolor de estómago. Eso no le había ido bien con la actividad física que tenía que hacer y casi vomitó en la pista. Baste decir que la había enviado al vestuario de las niñas para que se quedara fuera por el resto del período.

Por supuesto, dejar a Emma sola con sus pensamientos sólo había empeorado las náuseas, pero al menos no había vomitado. Aunque, ella deseó eso ya que tendría una excusa para ir a casa y omitir el cuarto período.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto curso de clase, estaba al borde con sus manos y los miembros temblorosos. No era más que un manojo de ansiosos nervios, y viendo a los dos culpables sentados en los asientos junto a los suyos. Tragando con fuerza, la rubia se sentó, tratando de acercar el escritorio y la silla a la de la maestra. Era sólo su suerte que la Srta. Mills había estado observando con las cejas arqueadas y una mirada interrogante.

Por supuesto, dejar a Emma sola con sus pensamientos sólo había empeorado la náusea, pero al menos no había vomitado. Aunque, ella deseó que ella tenía porque ella tendría una excusa para ir a casa y omitir el cuarto período.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto curso de clase, estaba al borde de las palmas y los miembros temblorosos. No era más que un manojo de ansiosos nervios, y viendo a los dos culpables sentados en los asientos junto a los suyos. Tragando con fuerza, la rubia se sentó, tratando de acercar el escritorio y la silla a la de la maestra. Era sólo su suerte que la Sra. Mills había estado observando con las cejas arqueadas y una mirada interrogante.

— **¿Hiciste un nuevo cambio de asientos?** — Emma murmuró lo suficiente como para que Regina lo oyera — **Realmente no quiero ...**

— **Sí, querida, lo tendré sobre el smartboard en un momento** — luego empujó su silla de oficina lejos del escritorio para pararse, un pequeño mando apareció repentinamente en su mano.

— **Gracias ...** — La rubia murmuró en voz baja, ofreciendo una sonrisa dulce a la morena que, a cambio, le dio una cálida sonrisa que acababa de derretir el corazón de Emma. Qué manera de ser tan malhumorada, pensó. Dios, realmente quería tocar a Regina en este momento. La mujer era un pedazo de arte que caminaba y esa mirada maravillosa que ella dio a Emma le hizo querer apretar y besarle. Lástima que estuvieran en clase ahora mismo.

— **Claro, cariño** — el brazo de la Srta. Mills comenzó a estirarse extendiendo su mano hacia la rubia, pero se detuvo y la retiró después de darse cuenta de dónde estaban. Emma se mordió el labio inferior, dándole una mirada que comprendió antes de que la morena se volviera hacia el frente de la habitación con una sonrisa iluminando sus ojos fangosos.

La Srta. Mills se apoyó contra el podio en la parte delantera del aula mientras los estudiantes entraban, un minuto antes de la campana. No fue hasta después de que el timbre sonara y todos los estudiantes tomaron sus asientos regulares que hizo la profesora morena, anunciando que tenían nuevas cartas de asientos. Hubo un gemido colectivo, pero todos se pusieron de pie y obligados mientras giraba la placa eléctrica para revelar la tabla. Cada estudiante tomó silenciosamente sus nuevos asientos, a excepción de Emma que había sido colocada sospechosamente en el mismo asiento junto al escritorio de su profesor. Ojalá nadie lo notara necesariamente, o si lo hubieran hecho, no les importaba lo suficiente como para decir nada.

Emma también estaba feliz, por más razones que una sola. Jefferson y Victor estaban lejos de ella, más específicamente, al otro lado de la habitación. Y todavía estaba sentada junto a Regina, que la tenía muy feliz porque el perfume picante de la mujer mayor tenía una especie de efecto calmante en ella. Era bastante agradable y aliviaba sus nervios.

Demasiado pronto, la clase había terminado y todos estaban saliendo de la habitación como siempre. Emma permaneció en silencio en su asiento, esperando a que el último grupo se fuera antes de llevar su silla a su lugar habitual. Pero para su desdén, un estudiante tenía estancia, y ese estudiante no era otro que Victor Ballena. Qué asno. Estaba hablando con la Srta. Mills, pero Emma no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo. La expresión facial de la morena estaba en blanco, pero el adolescente era un libro abierto. Había cólera en sus ojos, pero una sonrisa amistosa en su rostro. Supuso que había preguntado sobre la tarea de los últimos dos días desde que no habían estado allí ... o, bueno, al menos ayer.

Regina le entregó al niño rubio dos pedazos de papel antes de verlo salir y dirigirse a su escritorio. Emma la miró, irritación claramente evidente en los rasgos de la morena que, en última instancia, había enojado a la rubia.

— **¿Qué fue eso?**

— **Estaba recibiendo la asignación de ayer por Jefferson y de** **él** — la maestra suspiró pesadamente y se sentó en su silla — **Puedo ver que me odia, lo veo en sus ojos.**

— **Oye, no te preocupes por él, Regina ...** — Emma frunció el ceño, aprovechando una oportunidad mientras extendía la mano y tomaba suavemente la mano de la morena en la suya. Ella le dio un apretón tranquilizador — **No vale la pena el tiempo ni el esfuerzo, y si frunce mucho el seño, diría que le falla el culo.**

— **Oh, no te preocupes, querida, ya lo está haciendo por sí mismo** — Regina murmuró en voz baja, agradecida de regresar el apretón. Pronto hubo una respiración profunda mientras ella se relajaba y dejó que una sonrisa flotara sobre sus labios — **Gracias, Emma, me haces sentir mucho mejor.**

— **Realmente no es nada, simplemente disfruto verte feliz** — Emma tentativamente extendió su mano libre y pasó un dedo por la curva de los labios de su maestra — **Tu sonrisa es realmente hermosa, ¿sabes eso?**

Emma oyó a Regina inhalar bruscamente, y de repente ella agarró la muñeca de la rubia y la sostuvo por encima de su boca. Apretó ligeramente sus labios contra la suave piel, arrastrándolos hasta dar un beso en los dedos de Emma. La rubia se estremeció, sus dientes molían casi dolorosamente en su labio inferior.

— **Quiero llevarte fuera.**

— **¿Perdón?** — Emma parpadeó ante la morena. La declaración era tan repentina y tan fuera de contexto, que no sabía de qué diablos estaba hablando Regina.

— **Quiero llevarte fuera** — ella repitió simplemente — **A Boston, para tu cumpleaños, quiero comprarte la cena ... y en un restaurante, Boston es el lugar más seguro.**

— **¿Cena en ... Boston?** — los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par, por aquellas palabras aturdidas. ¿Regina quería llevarla a una cita real a un restaurante real?

— **Sí. Mañana por la noche, quiero decir ... si quieres venir y si puedes.**

— **Yo ...** — Emma apretó la mano de Regina muy fuerte, ganando un leve chirrido de la morena. — **Tendré que ... Voy a tener que consultar con Mary Margaret.**

Mierda, ¿estaba realmente jodiendo esto? Su mente estaba revuelta con pensamientos incrédulos y su boca era igual de mala. Sintió que ni siquiera podía formar una oración coherente en este momento. ¿Realmente esto pasó? La declaración hizo que Emma se apartara de su rumbo, estaba claramente en un estanque en alguna parte. Se cayó de su viaje al arcoíris.

— **Por favor, hazlo ... Me gustaría agradecerte bien y ya que es tu decimoctavo cumpleaños ...**

— **Eso suena tan jodido ... quiero decir ... con nuestras edades ... y yo soy ... y santa mierda**.

Muchas gracias, cerebro, por la cantidad vulgar de diarrea verbal.

Regina la miraba con ojos grandes y castaños — **Lo siento ...** murmuró finalmente.

— **N-no, no ... no seas ... soy ... mierda santa, vas a llevarme a una cita, a Boston, eso es, como, la cosa más bonita que alguien ha hecho por mí. Increíble y podría simplemente besarte** — y así lo hizo. Emma se adelantó y plantó sus labios a Regina, dejando que la morena se detuviera antes de que pudiera decir algo más. A pesar de que había sido sorprendida desprevenida, la morena ya estaba besando a Emma, con los dedos entrelazados con los de la rubia.

Desafortunadamente, ambos se habían dado cuenta de dónde demonios estaban y qué estaban haciendo exactamente, ya que rápidamente se alejaron la una de la otra con las mejillas enrojecidas.

— **Lo siento ... no pude evitarlo.**

— **Está bien, querida** — la morena respiró, la más amplia y blanca sonrisa en sus labios. Entonces empezó a reírse, y oh, era tan rica y melódica. Emma lo calificó como el más dulce ruido que había escuchado, y rara vez favorecía un sonido específico, por lo que estaba diciendo algo.

— **¿Qué?**

— **Parece que te has puesto una hermosa tonalidad de rojo en los labios, querida.**

— **O-oh ...** — Emma se sonrojó, su lengua subconscientemente saliendo a lamer sus labios.

Regina no pudo evitar reírse una vez más antes de entregar un pañuelo de papel de su escritorio — **Toma**

— **Gracias** — murmuró, y con agradecimiento tomó el pañuelo para limpiar el lápiz de labios prestado — **¿Así que, Regina?**

— **¿Sí, Emma?** — la morena sonrió. Todavía era bastante extraño, para los dos, que Emma llamara a su maestra por su nombre de pila. Pero, también se sentía muy normal, como si ella se hubiera dirigido a ella desde el principio. Todo acerca de su relación, por miedo a ser romántico o no, se sentía tan familiar y justo que era simplemente aterrador. Montaron con el flujo, sin cuestionar nada de eso. Era lo mejor no morir ni preocuparse, de todos modos.

— **¿Lista para comer?** — ella sonrió lindamente y sacó la bolsa de papel de su mochila con su mano libre, porque la otra aún estaba atada con la de Regina. No le importaba. Honestamente, disfrutaba mucho de la sensación de que la mano de la mujer mayor tenía la suya. No es de extrañar por qué las parejas mantenían las manos todo el tiempo. Los hacía sentirse mucho más íntimos y cercanos el uno con el otro.

— **Sí, estoy muy hambrienta** — la morena sonrió, sus ojos marrones observando a Emma sacando dos contenedores. Rápidamente pasó uno a Regina y dejando el segundo para sí.

— **No sé lo que hay, nunca me lo dice** — Emma murmuró, sobre todo para sí misma, cuando abrió el contenedor, reveló un papel de aluminio envuelto allí. Ella parpadeó y escogió el producto alimenticio, sospechando que era queso asado. Y se demostró a la hora de desenrollar el sándwich — **Mm, mi favorito.**

— **Disfrutas de sándwiches de queso a la parrilla, ¿Verdad, querida?** — Regina ronroneó, tomando un bocado de su propio sándwich ya sin envolver — **Son deliciosos, pero yo prefiero la pasta.**

— **¿Pastas?** — Emma arqueó una ceja, hundiendo con avidez su comida. — **¿Te gusta la pasta?**

— **Sí. ¿Es una vergüenza gustar la pasta?**

— **No creo que lo harías** — La rubia se burló, un brillo en sus ojos esmeralda.

— **¿Y por qué es eso?**

— **¿No tienen muchos carbohidratos o algo así, almidón, todo ese material insalubre?**

Regina la miró fijamente. Y luego siguió con lo que estaba haciendo sin decir una palabra.

Hasta que ella habló estirando las palabras — **De Verdad.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **No soy una especie de comer saludable, Emma. Realmente, me importa un bledo lo que como.**

Eso tomó a Emma por sorpresa. Pero, de nuevo, cuanto más lo pensaba, tenía sentido. No había visto a la mujer mayor comer algo particularmente saludable además de aquellas ensaladas que habían desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo.

— **Mierda ... Eres mi nuevo héroe.**

— **¿Soy tu nuevo ... héroe?** — Regina hizo una pausa en sus movimientos para tomar otro bocado del sándwich.

— **Tienes el cuerpo perfecto y aún así comes lo que quieras, quiero decir, sí, yo también lo hago ... Pero, en serio, normalmente corro** — Emma asintió lentamente antes de terminar su queso asado con una mordida grande.

— **Troto por las mañanas ya veces por las tardes** — la morena se encogió de hombros. — **O caminar por la ciudad durante un tiempo durante la primavera y el verano. Trato de mantenerme en forma, querida.**

— **Sigues siendo perfecta** — Emma sonrió — **Y tu culo.**

— **¿Perdón?** — los ojos del profesor se ensancharon.

— **N-nada, fui demasiado lejos, no te preocupes por mí** — Emma murmuró, empujando el papel en forma de bola en su boca.

— **¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?**

— **Naffa** — murmuró con la bola en su boca y la acomodó — **Yo no voy a hablar.**

— **Hiciste un cumplido por mi trasero ¿Verdad?**

— **Sí.**

— **Hm ...** —La morena sonrió — **Por favor, no se sienta inclinado a escribir una historia entera sobre mi culo como lo hizo con mis labios, querida.**

— **¿Te refieres al tejón de agua?** — Emma sacó el papel de aluminio de su boca, un rubor evidente en sus mejillas — **Eso podría haber sido sobre cualquier persona.**

— **Dime, ¿Quién más tiene 'labios perfectos, rojos y deliciosos que saben cómo manzanas y café caramelo?'**

— **Cállate ... y esa era sólo una escena en esa historia, era un personaje.**

— **Ah, así que ¿La rubia con los espléndidos y dorados cabellos y la morena de pelo sedoso no somos nosotras?**

— **¡No!**

Ellas eran totalmente. Debería haber sido mucho más cuidadosa al escribir. Claro, ella había hecho eso hoy como una asignación y lo había escrito después de que se besaran en el coche, por lo que no había sido como si fuera dirigido a su maestra y lo había convertido en líneas como si estuviera tratando de fingir no ser ellas. No era tan estúpida.

— **Lo que digas, querida** — el labio de Regina se acurrucó levemente para revelar dientes perfectos, blancos y nacarados — **Sin embargo, disfruté de tu historia, querida.**

— **Bueno, lo escribí para ti** — luego le guiñó el ojo y se recostó en su silla, accidentalmente tirando de sus manos que todavía estaban unidas entre sí.

— **Eres una astuta, Emma, debo darte esto** — juguetonamente, la morena tiró su papel de aluminio arrugado en Emma, golpeándola directamente en su mejilla magullada. La rubia se estremeció, silbando en un suspiro cuando un dolor agudo irradió de su mejilla.

— **¡Maldita sea, lo siento, Emma, no quería apuntar tan alto**! — Regina parecía absolutamente asustada mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, preocupada por la herida en la mejilla de Emma. Sus labios se desvanecieron sobre la carne magullada, presionando ligeramente cada tanto para darle a la mejilla de Emma un beso — **No te he hecho tanto daño, ¿Verdad, querida?** — cuando se apartó para mirar fijamente los ojos verdes de la rubia, el corazón de Emma cayó. Parecía tan malhumorada y preocupada, que sólo le rompió el corazón. Parecía asustada, como si Emma la odiara por un error tan simple.

— **Yo ... estoy bien, Regina, por favor ... no te preocupes** — la rubia se inclinó hacia delante y colocó un casto beso en la mejilla de su maestra — **No duele, ¿De acuerdo?** — eso no fue una mentira total. Por supuesto, le dolía más que la mierda, cuando ella fue golpeada por primera vez con el papel de estaño puntiagudo, pero después de esos dulces besitos, se sentía mucho mejor. Regina era una mujer tan malditamente dulce y Emma no podía creer que la ridiculizaran e insultaran como una perra. Si sólo pudieran ver a la verdadera mujer que realmente es.

La morena asintió a regañadientes — **Si lo dices, yo realmente no quise ...**

— **No te preocupes, Regina, las cosas pasan** —Emma cerró los ojos y envolvió su brazo libre firmemente alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de la mujer mayor — **Todavía me gustas, y aún más que nunca, eres dulce y sé que no quisiste hacerme daño, por favor no te pegues, no lo mereces.**

— **Emma ...**

 _Bleeeeeep_

— **¡Maldita campana!** — Emma maldijo, mirando la puerta. Por supuesto que tenía que interrumpirlos y, por supuesto, estas estúpidas clases tenían que terminar. No había suficiente tiempo en un período -o almuerzo para eso- para hacer algo.

— **Cariño, tal vez tengas que irte** — Regina se enderezó, sus dedos se desataron lentamente de los de Emma — **¿Te veo mañana?**

— **Sí ...** — Emma frunció el ceño para sí misma, ya perdiendo el calor de la mano de la morena. Pero ella se puso a regañadientes y recogió sus artículos para irse a su siguiente clase — **Por favor, ten un buen día y no te preocupes por nada, tú eres la número uno, ¿no?** — ella sonrió tímidamente en sus últimas palabras — **Y te haré saber sobre mañana ... de alguna manera.**

— **¿Quieres que te dé mi número, querida?** — Regina había encontrado un bolígrafo negro y uno de los folletos donde había empezado a escribir un número antes de arrancarlo de la almohadilla a la mano de la rubia — **Aquí, Emma, envíame un mensaje de texto o llámame después de la escuela, ¿De acuerdo?**

— **Sí** — Emma sonrió y tomó el papel, sosteniéndolo cerca de ella **— Te lo haré saber**.

— **Gracias** — la morena sonrió — **Hablaremos más tarde, ¿Verdad?**

— **Sí.**

— **Que tengas un buen día, Emma.**

— **¡Tú también, Regina!** — y entonces Emma estaba fuera, flotando por los pasillos en una nube. Dios mío, acaba de adquirir el número de teléfono celular de la profesora de inglés. Y, santa mierda, se suponía que iban a una cita mañana, por supuesto, si Mary Margaret la dejaba después de inventar una excusa válida. Ella podría tener que tener la cubierta de Ruby de alguna manera.

De algún modo.

Nunca les contó a sus amigas lo que estaba pasando entre ella y Regina, y nunca había pensado en contárselo. Oh dios, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Estaba absolutamente arruinada por una excusa para decirle a Mary Margaret sin revelarle a alguien que iba a ir a una cita con Regina.

Emma gimió de frustración, cerrando la puerta de su habitación de ADM contra la pared accidentalmente. Necesitaba averiguar qué hacer, pero por ahora, necesitaba aclarar su mente y concentrarse en clase. Ella ya estaba casi fracasando en esta clase, así que ella no podía necesariamente darse el lujo de tener espacio hoy. Atención. ADM. Política.

Regina.

Esto iba a ser un largo período.

* * *

No pueden quejarse, es un capítulo bastante largo y aparte es demasiado tierno.

Quiero darles las gracias a esas personas pacientes y sobre todo amables conmigo, me dejan sus reviews, sus inbox, hasta mensajitos por twitter y eso me dejan muy contenta, porque significa que estoy haciendo algo bien. De verdad muchas gracias, sigan así.

Queda poco para mis vacaciones de invierno y durará 1 mes completito, por ende, podré actualizar más seguido y hacer capítulos adelantados para no tener problemas para actualizar.


	12. Cold

**Teacher's Pet** by RegalChromaggia69.

* * *

 _Esto es muy aburrido. ¿Por qué no puede encontrar algo para nosotros? Preferiría estar fregando pisos en lugar de sentarme aquí, girando los pulgares mientras esos imbéciles me miran. Está bien, bueno, tal vez limpiar los pisos sería un poco demasiado ... pero al menos algo era mejor que nada._

Emma gruñó por sus pensamientos, haciendo eco de esas palabras en su cabeza junto con varias blasfemias. Había sido absolutamente aburrido sentarse en el mismo lugar que el día anterior con absolutamente nada que ver. El Sr. Gold había dicho que debíamos ponernos al día con la tarea, para acabar con la insubordinación, pero, naturalmente, Emma no tenía ninguna. Por lo general se aceleraba con cualquier trabajo de clase en la misma clase para que no tuviera que preocuparse de hacerlo en su casa. La otra opción era un libro para leer y, por supuesto, no había problema en absoluto si la rubia no hubiera terminado las últimas páginas en los primeros cinco minutos después de su llegada.

Lo que también le había recordado, necesitaba devolver los tres libros que había pedido prestado a la Srta. Mills y reemplazarlos por los siguientes tres libros de la serie. Para decir lo menos, Emma había estado completamente fascinada en esas novelas de vampiros y ella no podía obtener suficiente de ellos. Era bastante difícil de poner la maldita cosa por debajo al recogerlo.

Ella suspiró y se dejó caer en su asiento, con las manos hurgando en el bolsillo de su mochila para realmente ninguna razón en absoluto. Sus dedos rozaron sobre la superficie lisa de su teléfono celular, entonces pronto pasó sobre el plástico de su lápiz y terminaron enredarse con un trozo de papel.

 _¿Papel?_

Emma parpadeó y sacó ese papel de su bolsillo. Era un papel ligeramente arrugado. Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros, creyendo que era un viejo pase que un maestro nunca tomó, pero después de una inspección más profunda, había notado que había algo escrito en él, y no las palabras de excusa usuales. Era un número. Número de Regina.

Y el teléfono de Emma estaba en su bolsillo.

Y en ese momento estaba aburrida.

Teniendo cuidado de no dejar que nadie lo viera, quitó el teléfono del bolsillo y lo escondió un poco debajo de la mesa. Jefferson y Victor estaban demasiado ocupados no haciendo lo que se suponía, así que nunca se dieron cuenta. Y Emma no quería que lo hicieran. Probablemente le dirían al director que, en ese momento, estaba en su oficina. La rubia prendió el celular y se dirigió directamente al menú de contactos para introducir el número de Regina en su teléfono, a continuación, selecciona el botón nuevo mensaje.

 _Hey, soy Emma. Espero no estar molestando._

Emma apretó enviar rápidamente y metió su teléfono en el bolsillo. Esperando a que su celular vibrara en una respuesta, ella se apoyó en la silla una vez más y suspiró. Todavía era bastante aburrido estar ahí sentada, sin hacer nada. Pero al menos tenía algo que esperar ahora, esperar una respuesta de su maestra.

Dejó que su mente vagara al pensar en la mujer morena y en Boston. Emma había tratado de no pensarlo todo el día, pero cada vez que no estaba ocupada con el trabajo, su mente se dirigía inmediatamente a esa cita que se suponía que tenían. Y entonces su cerebro comenzó a entrar en pánico pensando. ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo iba a encontrar una excusa adecuada para ir a Boston para estar con su maestra, o eso es lo que pensaría Mary Margaret ?, ya que, en realidad, la señorita Mills era su novia. O algo así.

Había muchas posibilidades, la mayoría involucradas usando a una de sus amigas, como excusa. Ruby estaría trabajando en el restaurante, o de otro modo Emma hubiera elegido a la camarera morena. Eso sería una razón más excusable, viendo cómo ella tenía su propio coche. Pero Mary Margaret frecuentaba el restaurante a menudo y usualmente tenía citas con David allí, especialmente cuando Emma se quedaba la noche con un amigo. Así que eso significaba que Ruby no iba a ser una cobertura responsable para este fin de semana.

Estaba Belle, pero ella no tenía coche y todo el mundo sabía que su padre, Moe French, no permitiría que la adolescente morena tomara prestada su furgoneta y él seguro que no los llevaría a Boston. Habría sido más plausible si Emma fuera a ir con sus dos amigas, ya que Ruby tenía su coche y Belle podría marcar.

Con esos hechos sobre la mesa, eso hubiera servido una tapadera para ir a la gran ciudad con sus amigas. Por desgracia, eso dejó a la rubia con muy pocas opciones y su cita con Regina parecía bastante sombría. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Regina que no podía encontrar una excusa para ir a Boston con ella? No podía decirle a Mary Margaret sobre su relación, eso era bastante peligroso y estaba bastante segura de que la mujer mayor estaría de acuerdo.

Entonces, su teléfono sonó en el interior del bolsillo y una sonrisa de inmediato se extendió por sus labios. Incluso cuando sus pensamientos iban en un paso de descenso, cualquier pío de la morena acaba de levantar el ánimo. Pero entonces la idea de Regina y Boston envió una roca a la boca del estómago. Tenía que decirle a la maestra de su dilema. Por lo tanto, ella vio el mensaje que apareció en su pantalla con una sonrisa tonta.

 _ **¡Hola querida! Siento no haber podido responder de inmediato, estaba calificando algunos papeles. No me estás molestando. Sinceramente necesito un descanso. ¿Te estás divirtiendo en ... ¿No estás en detención?**_

 _Sí lo estoy. Shhh ... Soy una chica mala, lo sé._

Emma sonrió y pulso enviar. No le importaba si eso sonaba coqueto o no, porque en realidad, esa era su intención original. Regina no le importaría, ¿Verdad? Después de todo, estaban mucho más cercana. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella recibiera un mensaje de vuelta que logro tener una sonrisa más grande de lo normal.

 _ **Seguro que eres una chica traviesa, ¿no? Supongo que una lección debe ser enseñada, ¿sí?**_

Mierda. Regina dijo eso. Lo único que faltaba era una cara guiñando un ojo.

 _Si eres tu, tal vez sí._

 _ **Entonces recibirás tu castigo mañana por la noche, Srta. Swan**_

Emma boquiabierta mirando su teléfono, nunca despego la vista del mensaje. La rubia releía las palabras varias veces. ¿Qué diablos significa eso exactamente? ¿Estaba insinuando algo ... sexual? Mierda, Emma realmente necesitaba encontrar una solución a su problema porque seguramente no iba a pasar algo así.

 _Por eso, no tengo una excusa adecuada para contar a MM para que pueda ir a Boston._

Se mordió el labio y pulso enviar. Ella sabía que podía haber continuado la pequeña farsa, pero en realidad, no habría ningún juego si ella no trata de resolver esto con la señorita Mills primero. Era algo que había que hacer, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ella tenía un poco más de veinticuatro horas.

Quizás Regina sería más sensata y capaz de llegar a una solución mejor, ya que Emma no quería terminar en un fracaso total. Mientras esperaba por la respuesta, Emma miró a su alrededor por un momento. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de Jefferson mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y un ceño enojado. Maravilloso.

Emma le ofreció una mueca a cambio antes de girar su cuerpo para revisar su teléfono después de que había vuelto a la vida una vez más con otro mensaje de la maestra morena. Oh, buen dios, esperaba que él no la estuviera mirando ahora mismo bajo sospecha porque ella realmente no podía permitirse el lujo de que le quitaran el teléfono.

 _ **¿No tienes un amigo que vive en Boston? Graham, ¿Verdad?**_

Tras la lectura de ese mensaje, la rubia quería golpearse a sí misma. Ella casi se había olvidado de Graham que vive en Boston. Esa sería la excusa perfecta para ir hasta allí mañana por la noche. Era su cumpleaños, después de todo, y podía ir a un "Tour de Boston con Graham."

 _¡Eres un genio, Regina! Tú. Eres. Una. Jodida. Genio._

Emma se abstuvo de abandonar esta mierda detención y he ir corriendo por los pasillos hacia el salón de Regina mientras gritaba un "¡Te amo!" Con todos sus pulmones. Porque en ese momento, realmente sentía ganas de hacer eso. Regina era como su otra mitad. Donde le faltaba Emma, ella llenó perfectamente las piezas que necesitaba. La rubia no pudo completar ese maldito rompecabezas sin la morena.

 _ **Bueno, ciertamente me siento halagada, querida. Gracias.**_

 _Jodidamente, de nada. Eres la pieza que falta en mi maldito rompecabezas, porque sin ti, mi cerebro sería un caos._

Emma sonrió y se rió de su línea cursi. ¿Por qué demonios acaba de decir eso? Al menos no se había ido la otra ruta y el hecho que sea mucho más blando. ... porque sin ti, mi vida no estaría completa.

Sí claro. Como si alguien pudiera hacer que la vida de otra persona fuera completa de esa manera. No estaban jugando un videojuego y no había ninguna satisfacción al final de terminar esta maldita tortura. La gente era sólo peones en una tabla, jugando con sus vidas mezquinas para morir sólo en el final. Literalmente nacieron para morir. Su vida no era más que un reloj. Algunos vivieron vidas largas y cumplidas mientras que otros pasaron antes de su tiempo. Era un concepto extraño; vida.

¿Y dónde diablos estaba Emma sacando toda esa mierda psicológica? En un minuto estaba pensando en sentimientos blandos hacia Regina y la siguiente, estaba cuestionando la vida. Si eso no era suficiente para decir que era extraño y que fue al azar por la adolescente rubia, no estaba muy segura de qué otra cosa daría su extravagancia.

Su teléfono vibró una vez más y miró hacia abajo, sólo para sonreír como una maldita idiota en el dispositivo.

 ** _Sin ti, mi querida adhesiva, mi corazón sería un caos._**

Era simple, pero trataba de capas de significado que Emma estaba tratando de comprender. Esta mujer era mucho más profunda en el estado emocional que los pensamientos de la rubia. Emma nunca había recibido emociones tan fuertes hacia sí misma, bueno, las positivas que eran. Todo en su vida había terminado generalmente en guerra y nada era pacífico. Pero esta pequeña mancha en su vida, una mancha conocida como Regina se había convertido en mucho más. Se había convertido en una abertura bastante grande en la vida de Emma y eso se había vuelto bastante aterrador. La rubia no había sospechado que tal cosa saldría de esto, pero estaba equivocada, y lo más probable es que sea por el resto de su vida, porque todo se estaba volviendo loco y estaba jodidamente mareada. Necesitaba salir a la superficie y recuperar el aliento antes de que la droga se profundizara en el confuso océano de emociones, pero eso ya no parecía una posibilidad. Se había hundido de cabeza en esto y no había vuelta atrás. Sólo podía ir más allá, como el agujero que había cavado al decir esas palabras.

¿Qué coño estaba mal con ella?

 _¿Realmente he ayudado a reparar tu corazón? Sé que me has ayudado ..._

Emma cerró los ojos, con el pulgar sobre el botón de envío. ¿Debería realmente enviar eso? ¿Debería arriesgarse a cualquier conversación que pudiera surgir después de enviar tal mensaje? ¿Su conversación sería mucho más profunda y seria de lo que había comenzado? Ella decidió tomar el riesgo y golpear enviar.

— **¡** **Emma tiene su teléfono fuera!** — la rubia parpadeó y miró hacia arriba para ver a Victor sonriéndole igual como su amigo _imbécil_ mientras miraba en dirección al señor Gold después de gritar eso.

— **Cierra la boca, que chismoso** — Emma gruñó, metiendo el teléfono en el bolsillo cuando el señor Gold salió de su oficina, con una ceja al tiempo que se dirigía a su lugar. Pero, por supuesto, esa mirada que él le dio hizo que la adolescente se retorciera en su asiento. Jodido cocodrilo.

— **¿Es esto cierto, señorita Swan?** — el hombre bajo cojeó hacia ella, su bastón de apoyo a su peso con cada paso — **¿Ha tenido su dispositivo celular durante su castigo?** **Supongo, que usted sabe que está en contra de las reglas, querida**.

 _¿Querida?_

— **Sí ...** **—** Emma decidió no mentirle, sabiendo que sólo haría empeorar la situación — **No tenía nada más que hacer.**

— **Usted sabe que voy a tener que quitárselo** — extendió su mano, sus ojos marrones fríos mientras miraba a la rubia.

— **Lo siento ...** — ella murmuró débilmente, tomando su teléfono de su bolsillo, a lo que empezó a vibrar con un nuevo mensaje de la maestra morena.

 _Mierda_.

Ella ciertamente estaba muy aliviada de no haber usado el nombre de Regina para el contacto, en lugar de eso eligió un emoticono con cara sonriente. Sería anónimo si alguien fuera a ver su celular, a pesar de que Emma era normalmente muy inflexible acerca de mantener el dispositivo con ella, era muy cautelosa para no usar el nombre de Regina mientras le enviaba mensajes de texto, porque quién lo sepa, sabría todo lo que sucede a través de los mensajes y ver lo que ella escribía. Todo lo demás permaneció bastante anónimo en su mayor parte. Nadie debería sospechar que se trataba de la Srta. Mills. ¡Ojalá!, agregó Emma.

— **Gracias** — se quejó, tomando el pequeño dispositivo con ojos adornan sobre la pantalla iluminada en marcha — **Lo tendrás de vuelta a las cuatro. Ahora, encontrar algo en que ocuparte** — y con eso, volvió a cojear de nuevo a su oficina.

Cuando Emma encontró sus ojos deslizándose hacia los chicos, ella gruñó. Se estaban riendo entre ellos, por supuesto. Eran unos muchachos tan petulantes que sacaban su entretenimiento de algo tan estúpido. A pesar de que…

La rubia levanto su mirada al reloj que había encima de su mesa y suspiró con incredulidad. Aún tenía media hora. Media hora de no hacer absolutamente nada. Y ella sabía que Regina le había enviado un mensaje con quién sabe qué respuesta. Oh, Dios, esperaba que la profesora morena no se enfadara con ella por no poder responder. ¿Tal vez ella seguiría allí después de la detención? Podía ir a visitar a su maestra favorita y disculparse profusamente por su propia insolencia.

Bueno, tal vez eso le daría tiempo para pensar en su plan. Necesitaba encontrar y practicar su excusa para contarle a Mary Margaret. Iba a visitar a Graham, en Boston, para su cumpleaños, hasta por lo menos. Ahora, tenía que haber más razonamiento y tal vez podría decir ¿Que él la recogería? Eso dejaría de lado la preocupación de que su madre adoptiva quisiera llevarla allí.

Pero, ¿Qué exactamente "ellos" estarían haciendo? Graham podría enseñársela a Boston ya que se mudaría allí después de la graduación, ¿Quizás? Eso tendría sentido y espero que la maestra de primaria aceptara eso.

Emma se sentía tan horrible por tener que mentir a esa mujer. No era nada más que amable con ella y ¿Cómo le devuelve la rubia? ¿Mentirle en su propia cara? ¿Pero de qué otra manera podría ir a donde Regina quería llevarla sin mentir? Sería absolutamente inaceptable que la profesora de inglés la llevara a Boston sin razón alguna. Y sólo empeoraría las cosas ¿Si se supiera que la razón por la que va es por una cita y tal vez más?

Lo cual también planteó la pregunta sobre ese polémico mensaje que Regina le había enviado. ¿Estaba realmente insinuando algo? Y si lo fuera, ¿Qué diablos estaría pensando? ¿Regina tenía planes de quedarse en Boston, o querría regresar y llevar a Emma a casa con ella? De cualquier manera, Emma estaría jodida porque tendría que quedarse fuera más tarde de lo que a Mary Margaret le gustaría, si no se quedaba en alguna parte.

¿Regina quería pasar la noche en Boston? Sería una historia completamente diferente y una excusa para contarle a la madre adoptiva de Emma. Por supuesto, también tendría bastante sentido. ¿Por qué diablos Emma iría a Boston con Graham más tarde por la noche durante sólo unas horas antes de regresar a casa? Eso sonaba como una estafa completa si Emma no sabía algo mejor. ¿Y cómo llegarían a ver la ciudad si es así? Dios, de verdad necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Regina antes de hablar con Mary Margaret porque estaba segura de que la mujer de cabellos de duende la interrogaría antes de que se fuera- o por lo menos de obtener una respuesta clara.

Ojalá pudiera hacerlo dentro de la siguiente hora, o al menos tan pronto como le devolviera su maldito teléfono porque eso la había enojado. Odiaba a esos chicos aún más ahora que nunca. Sólo querían verla sufrir porque eran idiotas.

Por lo menos el tiempo no había pasado tan agonizantemente lento como Emma había pensado antes. El señor Gold estaba fuera de su oficina en muy poco tiempo con el celular de Emma en la mano y un bastón en el otro.

— **Muy bien, queridos, todos ustedes están libres para irse, espero verlos de nuevo aquí después del colegio el día lunes, que tengan un buen fin de semana** — Sus palabras fueron un poco forzadas y Emma se dio cuenta. Realmente no quería que tuvieran un buen fin de semana. Demonios, eran tan buenos como criminales comunes en sus ojos. Estar en detención no ayudó a ese hecho.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el director se acercara a la rubia con el teléfono extendido en la mano. Pero antes de que Emma pudiera agarrarlo, apartó el aparato de su alcance — **Y usted, señorita Swan, espero que tenga la intención de guardar todos los dispositivos electrónicos en su casa o en su bolso. La próxima vez que coja por casualidad a una rubia con un teléfono celular, no dudaría en confiscarlo y añadir más tiempo en su insubordinación. ¿Estoy siendo claro?**

— **Sí** — La rubia asintió, recibiendo el celular después que se lo pasara al fin — **No voy a usarlo de nuevo.**

— **Bien,** **gracias** — los labios del señor Gold se curvaron en una sonrisa desagradable antes de que volviera su cabeza a la oficina del director, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino y habló en un tono escalofriante. — **Te recomiendo que dejes tu dispositivo en silencio. La constante vibración hizo que me desconcentrara. Gracias.**

Espera, ¿Su teléfono lo había apagado? Y posiblemente más de una vez teniendo en cuenta la agitación del hombre. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Emma comprobó su teléfono mientras se ponía de pie, poniendo su mochila sobre su hombro. Ella había planeado ir rápidamente al salón de la Srta. Mills con la esperanza de disculparse por no responder al mensaje. La morena debe estar preocupada o enojada con ella. O no…

Cuando los ojos esmeraldas escanean los varios mensajes recibidos, su corazón se hundió. ¿Era una idiota de mierda por ser atrapada? En realidad, ella deseó que hubiera sido más discreta, ya que parecía que Regina estaba en un estado de auto-odio ahora mismo.

El primer mensaje fue en respuesta a la que Emma había enviado justo antes de que el teléfono fuese arrebatado, y que provoco un desmayo a la rubia.

 ** _Sí, lo has hecho, querida, más de lo que jamás sabrás. Nunca pensé que sería capaz de sentir esto por otra persona, pero eso causas en mí, Emma Swan. Creo que he caído en algo tan profundamente blando, y tan duro a la vez. Me da miedo, Emma, realmente me asusta. ¿Dices que también te he ayudado? ¿Sientes lo mismo?_**

Era realmente muy dulce lo que ella había dicho y trajo esas lágrimas incómodas a sus ojos una vez más. Porque, sí, eso es exactamente lo que la rubia sentía por la morena también. Sentía todas esas emociones abrumadoras que Regina sentía hacia ella, estaba segura. Estaba aterrorizada de que los sentimientos no correspondían y Emma estaba bastante segura de que la maestra morena tenía esos mismos temores.

Y los siguientes mensajes que había visto debajo de aquella misma, le hacía sentir bien el corazón, la rompieron completamente.

 _ **Está bien si no sientes lo mismo. Yo solo ... tenía que sacarme eso del pecho.**_

 _ **Espero que sepas que no debes sentirte inclinado a responder, querida.**_

 _ **Lo siento, Emma ... No quise asustarte de ninguna manera ...**_

 _ **A veces yo no sé cuándo parar ...**_

La rubia metió el teléfono en el bolsillo sin respuesta y eligió guiar rápidamente sus pies al aula de la profesora de inglés. ¿Quién sabe lo que esta pobre mujer estaba pasando en este momento? Realmente deseaba que no la hubieran pillado ... o al menos que ese estúpido idiota de Jefferson no la hubiera pillado. ¿No fue suficiente retribución golpeándola? Obviamente no, y esta vez ni siquiera le hizo daño a Emma, sino a su maestra con su maldita insolencia.

Emma estaba en el aula de Regina en minutos, jadeando ligeramente por su prisa. Pero mucho para su descontento, después de una inspección más, había notado que la Srta. Mills ni siquiera estaba en la habitación. Estaba completamente oscuro en el interior y después de probar el mango, Emma concluyó que no estaba disfrutando de la oscuridad porque la puerta estaba cerrada.

 _Dios, maldita sea._

Emma suspiró y apretó la espalda contra la puerta mientras sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo. Necesitaba ponerse en contacto con Regina de alguna manera. Enviar un mensaje siempre era una opción, pero ¿Cómo expresaría realmente cómo se sentía con esas palabras? Por supuesto, la gran emoción era algo mejor descrito en ellos, pero escribiéndolos se sentía fuera de si.

¿La morena incluso le respondería? ¿Y si ella llamara a Emma?

Era una posibilidad que la rubia estaba dispuesta a tomar, porque ella llevó el dispositivo celular hasta su oído después de marcar el número de la mujer mayor.

La otra línea había sonado, poniendo Emma ansiosa y empezar a pasearse por el pasillo vacío.

Y luego otro ring.

Y otro.

Emma suspiró. Regina no iba a recoger al cuarto ring, por lo que la rubia había decidido renunciar y finalizar la llamada. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Ella realmente necesitaba comunicarse con la morena, sobre todo si se llegara hacer algo mañana. Maldita sea, no había pasado una hora preocupándose por el tema sólo para dejarlo ir tan rápido.

La única solución lógica era ir a la casa de Regina. Claro, era muy arriesgado y no mencionar extraño, pero lo necesitaba y ella recuerda vagamente dónde estaba. Apartándose de la puerta que había encontrado de nuevo, Emma marchó por los pasillos para dejar la escuela.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que encontrar la acera y comenzó a trazar el camino a la casa de Regina que ella había recordado que tomaron después de la escuela el miércoles. Por supuesto, ese día no hacía tanto frío, como ahora. En ese momento, estaba congelándose y Emma sólo llevaba su sudadera con capucha, lo cual no la protegía necesariamente del amargo viento frío. Había estado aquí menos de cinco minutos y ya se lamentaba de la decisión de caminar. Que sólo sabe lo lejos que estaba su casa de aquí y cuánta nieve habría en su camino.

Porque, maldita sea, la nieve se filtró en los zapatos de Emma tras el impacto y le heló los pies ya doloridos. Duele como un hijo de puta. Cada parte de sus adoloridos pies dolía como un hijo de puta con ese aire helado. Tendría suerte si pudiera hablar a su llegada, porque estaba segura de que todo su cuerpo se había convertido en un vibrador humano

Emma pudo haber llorado cuando vio que la mansión familiar se veía a la vista, y muy cerca de eso. Cruzó una calle y ella estaba allí, casi corriendo hacia la puerta con alivio. La nieve se lanzó alrededor de sus pies y un montón de nieve en su dorada cabellera. Y, oh Dios, ella estaba a punto de llorar literalmente cuando vio que el Benz negro familiar estacionado afuera, parecía todo brillante y espectacular. Eso significaba que ella estaba en casa y que Emma no se había congelado el culo para nada.

Corriendo tan rápido como sus músculos doloridos y congelados podían ir, Emma se acercó a la puerta en ... no tanto tiempo récord. Pero, por desgracia, había llegado y golpeó rápidamente la puerta. Chico, esperaba que Regina respondiera a esa maldita puerta. Emma estaba a unos cinco segundos de golpearlo y correr hacia la chimenea para descongelarse.

Luego, la puerta se abrió provisionalmente junto con la apariencia de la cara de Regina. Y, mierda, parecía que había estado ... ¿Llorando? La carne alrededor de sus ojos estaba ligeramente hinchada y su nariz todavía roja, pero la mirada de sorpresa y desprevenido total en esos orbes marrones había disipado los otros.

— **¿** **Emma?** **—** ella susurró **—** **¿Qué estás ... ¿Qué haces aquí?**

— **Yo - yo ... yo vi-vine a ex-explicar ...** — la rubia logró pronunciar a través de los dientes que chasqueaban. Había tardado unos instantes antes de que Regina se diera cuenta del estado de Emma, y una vez que lo había hecho, Emma estaba dentro con los zapatos y la sudadera con capucha desnudas, un par de calcetines borrosos en los pies y varias gruesas mantas envueltas alrededor de sus hombros. La idea de que Regina tuviera un par de calcetines así habría hecho reír a Emma si no estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de evitar temblar excesivamente.

— **Aquí hay un poco de chocolate caliente, querida** — la maestra morena entregó cuidadosamente la taza negra de cacao con vapor, una sonrisa ligera en su rostro — **Había notado que usted ordenó canela con ella en Gnrany, así que me tomé la libertad de añadir algunos para ti. Espero que lo disfrutes.**

— **Yo ... lo haré, muchas gracias** — Emma le ofreció una sonrisa mientras tomaba la taza, casi gimiendo ante su calor mientras se empapaba entre sus manos. Rápidamente tomó un sorbo y cerró los ojos — **Esto está bueno ...** — ronroneó, disfrutando del calor que se extendía a través de su cuerpo. Ya la había hecho sentir mucho mejor de lo que lo había hecho a su llegada.

— **De nada, querida ...** — susurró la morena, ocupando el lugar junto a ella.

— **Regina, yo - yo quería hablar** **contigo** — Emma se estremeció, tirando de las mantas contra ella. Tal vez no era una idea tan acertada caminar hasta aquí probablemente con la temperatura bajo cero — **Por el texto que me enviaste, no pude verlo porque el señor Gold me quito el celular.**

Regina frunció el ceño y envolvió sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de Emma, la nueva fuente de calor se sintió maravillosa, aun con el temblor de la rubia.

— **Jefferson le dijo, o de lo contrario yo podría haberle dicho que ... Siento exactamente lo mismo. Creo que probablemente te lo dije en algún momento, ya sabes ... No sé lo que digo o lo que hago** — Emma se inclinó hacia Regina, parpadeando ligeramente cuando la morena intentó levantarla. Obligada a cualquier petición silenciosa, Emma levantó su trasero del sofá y se trasladó a donde la mujer mayor la estaba guiando, lo que la hizo terminar en el regazo de la maestra morena con los brazos enrollados firmemente alrededor de su cintura. La rubia sonrió cálidamente y envolvió un brazo alrededor del cuello de Regina mientras la otra aún sostenía su taza en sus piernas, luego apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la morena.

— **Casi lloré cuando leí ese primer mensaje. ¿Sabes lo dulce que eres, Regina? Me siento tan asombrada de que me eligieras, o al menos querer quedarte conmigo** — sus palabras eran casi un susurro mientras la mano que rodeaba a Regina jugaba con sus mechones negros.

— **Tú ... ¿Lo dices en serio, querida?** — la morena elevó su mirada para encerrarse en la de Emma, los ojos castaños estaban abiertos y llenos de tal miedo que apretaba el corazón de la rubia.

— **Por supuesto que sí, Regina. Significas tanto para mí, que da miedo. He estado en guerra con mis emociones por ti y es sólo ... es tan loco. Nunca me he sentido así antes** — Emma se encogió contra el pequeño cuerpo de la morena, su agarre se contrajo ligeramente mientras observaba cómo las lágrimas empezaban a brillar en los ojos de chocolate de Regina — **Quiero decir, no puedo prometer nada, de verdad. No puedo prometer que no voy a joderla. No puedo prometer que no te haré daño. No puedo de verdad prometer nada, pero espero que no sea un desvío para ti, y si es así, entiendo si quieres simplemente darme la espalda.**

— **¿Por qué querría hacer eso, Emma?** — Regina suavemente metió un pedazo de pelo suelto detrás del oído de Emma, una sonrisa acuosa en sus labios gruesos — **Creo que ya lo había dicho antes y lo repetiré, no lo abandonaré tan fácilmente y no lo dejaré por tus faltas. Nadie es perfecto, cariño, todos tenemos nuestros lados malos** — ella miró hacia otro lado, los ojos se centraron en algo a través de la habitación, parecía que había un debate interno dentro de ella y Emma podía verlo claramente en sus ojos.

— **Yo también** — gruñó después de un momento de silencio — **¿Me darás la espalda, Emma, querida?**

— **No** — fue la respuesta inmediata rubias — **Nunca lo haré.**

— **Ya veo** — dijo ella, y eso fue todo lo que dijo durante otro largo período de silencio- Emma observó cómo los dedos de la morena jugaban con sus cabellos rubios, dándoles vueltas y girando algunos cabellos alrededor por cada dedo — **¿Ya tiene una excusa adecuada?**

— **Sí, eso creo** — la rubia se movió ligeramente en el regazo de la mujer mayor, tratando de moverse lo más cuidadosamente posible para que no le hiciera daño — **Diré que** **Graham quiere mostrarme Boston para mi cumpleaños.**

— **¿Oh?** — Regina parpadeó, una lenta sonrisa se extendió sobre sus labios — **Eso suena bastante creíble.**

— **Está mal** — Emma murmuró — **Pero eso vale la pena para poder salir contigo.**

— **Tú ... ¿Realmente crees que sí?** — la adolescente sonrió burlonamente cuando vio un ligero rosa mostrando las mejillas de la profesora con un bonito tono.

— **Por supuesto, Regina, te lo dije, mis sentimientos son un torbellino de miedos** — Emma se encogió de hombros y se atrevió a empujar un beso audaz en la mejilla de la mujer mayor.

— **Eres una dulce, Emma** — Regina ronroneó, inclinando la cabeza para devolver el beso a la mejilla de la rubia. Pero entonces sus labios se movieron, trazando picadas ligeras a través de la extensión de la piel pálida hasta que terminaron en la esquina de la boca de Emma.

Emma, por otra parte, se sentó rígida en el regazo de la morena. Su aliento se había convertido en cortos jadeos por la necesidad desesperada de aire como su corazón parecía saltar unos golpes cuando se aceleró.

— **Me gustas mucho, Emma** — la profesora morena confesó sin aliento, sus labios flotando unos centímetros por encima de Emma.

— **Me** **gustas mucho también, Regina ...** — Emma respondió suavemente, y eso era cierto. Realmente le gustaba Regina, y mucho. Aunque, la rubia temía que sus sentimientos la dirigieran a algo más que una simplemente atracción, pero ella no era lo suficientemente valiente como para expresar esa pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente. Ella tampoco sabía si ella lo creía. Sólo con el tiempo encontraría la verdadera respuesta y resolvería cualquier pregunta que se levantara en su cabeza.

Cada pensamiento se disipó cuando ella sintió los labios suaves y deliciosos presionar contra la suya en un beso lento y dulce. Se sentía diferente de los otros que habían compartido, aunque había muy pocos. Pero ella podía diferenciarlos, y éste era definitivamente más ... tierno. Podía sentir las emociones que fluían de Regina en ese beso y había parecido cortar su cerebro.

Afortunadamente, ella ganó el sentido suficiente para devolver el beso, fácilmente dispuesto a sus propias emociones a dar un paso adelante y tomar el control de la conexión íntima con los labios lentos deslizándose perfectamente sobre el lápiz labial de sus labios cubiertos. Los ojos de Emma se cerraron cuando dejó que el mundo a su alrededor se desvaneciera y disfrutara de los golpes agradables que salían por su piel. Esta mujer podría hacer Emma flotara en una nube con un maldito, pero, dulce beso, y revuelva mucho más dentro de la rubia. Todo estaba perfecto con ella, incluso cuando se habían separado cuando el beso había llegado a un final natural. Un final perfecto con jadeos suaves y profundos

— **¿Sabes lo hermosa que eres, Emma?** — Regina sonrió, lamiéndose los labios — **Y lo eres, querida, eres la mujer más bella que jamás he visto, tanto por dentro como por fuera.**

Las cejas de la rubia se dispararon hasta la línea del cabello por el súbito cumplido, pero eso no detuvo el rubor que pronto se deslizó sobre sus pálidas mejillas — **Eres muy amable, Regina ...**

— **La bondad no tiene nada que ver con eso, son sentimientos y pensamientos que considero que deben ser atendidos. Tu mereces todos los cumplidos maravillosos y estoy dispuesto a dártelos siempre que pueda** — la voz de la maestra morena era un bajo zumbido mientras pasaba tiernamente los dedos por los cabellos rubios de Emma — **Me gustas, me encanta tu cabello, me recuerda a la miel, por alguna razón, y es bastante suave y sedoso, a menudo me encuentro deseando simplemente ... enterrar mi cara en ella.**

— **¿** **Qué...?** — Emma parpadeó — **Tú…**

— **Lo siento. ¿Fue demasiado?**

— **Está bien ... Sólo un poco extraño** — la rubia se encogió de hombros y se mordió el labio inferior, dejando que sus dedos pasaran ligeramente por el hombro de Regina — **Solo espero ser capaz de expresar lo mucho que me encanta tocarte, tu piel, específicamente, es como el terciopelo, ¿Sabes ?, debes usar una buena crema hidratante, porque a menudo me encuentro fantaseando por tocar tu piel.**

— **¿Mi piel?** — Regina no pudo detener el rubor en sus mejillas — **Yo uso buena crema hidratante.**

— **Lo sabía** — Emma chirrió. Siempre fantaseaba acerca de tocar a Regina y su impecable piel. Por lo general, la mayor parte, era para asegurarse de que la mujer morena era real. Y estaba muy bien, o al menos ese beso le había dicho eso. Además, siempre había fantaseado acerca de tocar toda la morena, pero ¿No era el sueño de cada chica?

Mierda, ¿No había insinuado a Regina con lo que había dicho? Ella había ... ¿No? Lo cual, con eso en mente, había planteado la pregunta que había hecho antes. ¿Qué diablos iban a hacer después de llegar a Boston?

— **Oye, Regina, necesitaba preguntarte algo, sé que es algo abrupto ...** — Emma volvió a moverse sobre el regazo de la mujer morena, con los dedos jugando ansiosamente con un mechón de pelo.

— **¿Qué pasa, querida?**

— **¿Qué quieres hacer cuando lleguemos a Boston?** **Quiero decir, sería inútil ir solo a cenar tan tarde por la noche, y especialmente cuando Mary Margaret pensaría que visitaría a Graham. Ella probablemente pensará que al menos me quedaría por la noche o algo así, no estoy tratando de insinuar nada, era simplemente curiosidad** — ella lo dijo, esta vez dejando su mano masajeando suavemente el hombro de la mujer mayor antes de añadir en silencio. — **... Y tu mensaje para mí era un poco sugestivo.**

— **Ah, tienes razón, Emma** — la morena ronroneó suavemente, rodando su hombro después de que la rubia se hubiera detenido — **T** **al vez ¿Podríamos alquilar una habitación de hotel para quedarnos en la noche y recoger algo para comer antes de salir?**

— **¿Una habitación de hotel?** — Bueno, maldita sea, tenía algo planeado, ¿No?

— **Sí. Podría conseguir uno con dos camas si lo deseas.**

— **¿Dos?**

— **Si, por si te sientes incómoda con dormir en la misma cama que yo, quiero decir…**

— **Un-uno sería adecuado, no me importa** — Emma sonrió tímidamente y, antes de que Regina pudiera ver su rostro, la enterró en el cabello de la mujer mayor — **Es oficial, sin embargo, tendría que contarle a Mary Margaret al respecto.**

— **Sí. Puedo reservar una habitación de hotel esta noche así que estamos garantizados para tener uno para mañana por la noche** — La morena se rió suavemente por las acciones de la rubia y pinchó juguetonamente sus costados — **Es decir, si te sientes cómoda a salir de tu escondite antes de eso.**

— **Pero me gusta aquí ...** — Emma murmuró contra el cabello de Regina — **Tu cabello huele a manzanas y es suave** — y para demostrarlo, inhaló profundamente y rió.

— **Bueno, estoy contenta de oír eso, querida** — la mujer morena sonrió suavemente y apretó la rubia contra ella — **Pero sabes que saldrás de allí pronto, deberías contarle a tu madre en algún momento, ¿Verdad?**

— **Nah, creo que voy a dejar que ella siga creyendo que soy sincera** — Emma, sin embargo, se apartó del pelo de Regina para mirar a la morena con una sonrisa grande. La mirada en el rostro de Regina hizo reír a la rubia, y chico, se rió. Emma había terminado cayendo del regazo de la morena y se golpeó en el suelo con un ruido sordo, pero eso no la había perturbado mientras seguía a carcajadas en memoria del rostro que le dio en respuesta a su declaración.

— **Emma, ¿Estás bien, cariño?** — Emma oyó el susurro de encima de ella, pero no le sirvió mucho. Estaba llorando, incapaz de recuperar el aliento. Por qué pensaba que era tan gracioso, nunca lo sabría. Y la quemada en sus piernas del chocolate caliente derramado pasó desapercibida.

Eso era, hasta que Regina había llevado a la rubia a una posición sentada en el suelo, en la que divertida ojos verdes se encontró con el color marrón. Había tomado algunas respiraciones profundas y un par de risas suprimidas hasta que Emma finalmente se había calmado lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de dónde demonios estaba y por qué demonios sus piernas se sentían como si estuvieran en llamas.

— **¿Estás bien, Emma?** — repitió Regina, con los ojos muy abiertos y salvajes por la preocupación — **Te caíste muy feo, y el cacao se te derramo todo.**

— **Eso es porque está en mis piernas** — Emma hizo un gesto a sus vaqueros, que eran oscuros con cacao caliente derramado — **Mi culo me duele un poco, pero bien, estoy bien**.

— **Quítate los pantalones.**

— **Y aquí pensé que eras más digna.**

— **No es así ...** — Regina arqueó una ceja y se levantó poyándose en el sofá y la tenía de pie con un brazo extendido — **T** **ienes que salir de esos pantalones porque has derramado cacao pegajoso por todas partes.**

— **¿Voy a caminar en mi ropa interior, entonces?** — Emma sonrió, tomando la mano ofrecida para ponerse de pie — **Porque, ya sabes, no llevo de esos tipos de bragas lindos ni nada.**

— **Yo** **…**

— **Lo siento, yo ... no debería abrir la boca** — murmuró la rubia. Estaba realmente poniéndose muy coqueta esa conversación con su maestra, novia bien. Novia de la profesora. Fuera cual fuese el hecho, quería saber por qué. Normalmente ella nunca ... Bueno, no debía decir eso, especialmente porque nunca había coqueteado con alguien a quien le gustaba tan libremente. Fue demasiado fácil para Emma cuando habló con Regina.

— **Está bien, Emma** — Regina le ofreció una sonrisa divertida — **Tengo un par de pantalones que puedes usar hasta que el tuyo se haya terminado de lavar.**

— **¿Vas a lavarme los pantalones?**

— **Todavía tienes que volver a casa, ¿Verdad?**

— **Sí, supongo que tienes razón** — Emma hizo una mueca de disgusto — **Ojalá pudiera quedarme aquí más tiempo.**

— **Pero no puedes, querida** — la morena le dirigió una mirada que decía que deseaba que Emma pudiera quedarse también, pero eso era algo que no podía suceder — **¿Por qué no te quedas aquí abajo mientras busco algo para que te pongas?**

— **Está bien, gracias ...** — Emma murmuró con una sonrisa mientras miraba a la maestra morena a su vez cuando salía de la habitación.

Esto estaba ocurriendo, pensó Emma mientras trataba de quitar el líquido de sus vaqueros lejos de su piel, donde el cacao se había derramado. Aquí estaba, ahora sin pantalones, en la casa de Regina Mills. Nunca había pensado que eso sería una realidad. Por supuesto, el contexto no se aplicaba a donde iría el resto de la pequeña fantasía de Emma. Todo acerca de esta situación era inocente, o eso pensaba ella. Había una posibilidad de que Regina volviera usando nada más con lo que la trajo al mundo, pero, por supuesto, era muy poco probable, por mucho que Emma hubiera deseado que eso sucediera.

— **Hay una habitación de descanso ...** — la voz ronca de la maestra morena tenía la atención de Emma por la puerta donde Regina había entrado con un par de pantalones de pijama de seda gris. Pero la forma en que se detuvo a medio camino a través de la sala de estar, con ojos anchos le dijo a Emma que no había estado esperando a una rubia sin pantalones en su sofá.

— **Hola ...** — Emma rezongó tímidamente, la mirada intensa de la morena la hizo encogerse contra el sofá y deseando a cualquier divinidad superior que ella llevara pantalones.

— **Tu ... Tú ... Aquí** — la morena se aclaró la garganta y arrojó los pantalones, en los que Emma rápidamente los tomo para calmar parte de su vergüenza. Los ojos de la mujer mayor ardían, estaban más oscuros que antes, lo que había alarmado a Emma. ¿Estaba excitándola?

— **Gracias** — murmuró ella, apretando las manos sobre el elegante tejido, tratando de olvidar ese pequeño hecho — **Son muy cómodos.**

— **Por eso los compro, querida.**

Emma asintió, sonriendo a la morena mientras recogía los vaqueros esparcidos sobre el sofá. Ella dobló los vaqueros cuidadosamente y, una vez más, se movió para salir de la habitación. Aunque no había dicho nada sobre su partida, Emma supuso que iba a lavarlas. Eso había hecho que la rubia se sintiera culpable, considerando que eran suyos y que el lío también era su responsabilidad. Pensó que lo menos que podía hacer era ayudar, y así lo hizo.

Emma saltó de su lugar y recogió la taza olvidada del suelo antes de seguir rápidamente detrás de la maestra de inglés a dondequiera que se dirigía. Con la taza cerrada, dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la escena de la casa de Regina, notando todos los artículos lujosos y caros que lo adornaban. Se tomó su tiempo Emma de no detenerse y sólo mirar a todo lo que tenía al momento de ir donde ella ¿Qué agradable sería vivir aquí?

— **¿Emma?** — la morena de repente hizo una pausa en sus movimientos y se volvió para mirar a la adolescente detrás de ella.

— **¿** **Sí?** — ella preguntó, tomando la distancia de pocos pasos entre los dos.

— **¿Qué estás haciendo querida?**

— **Siguiéndote** — Cuando Regina se dio la vuelta, Emma sonrió inocentemente — **¿Hay algún problema con eso?**

— **Por supuesto que no** — una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la mujer mayor y se estiró para tomar suavemente la mano de Emma — **¿Quieres hacer un viaje a la lavandería?**

— **Eso es lo que** **planeé** — Emma respondió estúpidamente — **Quiero decir que quería ayudar, porque eso sería lo correcto, después de todo son mis pantalones.**

— **No hace falta, cariño, puedo lavarlos** — Regina se encogió de hombros y siguió adelante, arrastrando a la rubia detrás de ella — **¿Por qué no pones esa taza en el fregadero en nuestro camino, hm?**

Emma asintió mientras cruzaban el vestíbulo y entraba directamente a la cocina. Ella hizo lo que se le sugirió y colocó suavemente la taza en el fregadero, pero no después de enjuagar el resto del contenido con una sonrisa orgullosa. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con una ceja arqueada y sus labios fruncidos.

— **¿Ya terminaste?**

— **Simplemente no me siento bien de hacerte limpiar después de lo que hice, es todo ...** **—** Emma dijo en voz baja, siguiendo de nuevo a Regina mientras los dos salían de la cocina y bajaban por un pasillo. La morena abrió la puerta más cercana, que había revelado una habitación bastante pequeña con una lavadora y secadora, así como una pequeña cesta de ropa.

— **Cariño, mi hogar es tu hogar, espero que lo sepas, pero me gusta ... Me gusta cuidar a la gente, especialmente a alguien que me importa mucho** — la morena le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa antes de girar para arrojar los vaqueros a la lavadora — **¿Te molesta que yo también arroje mi propia ropa? Yo sé lo que puede sentir la gente conmovedora por la lavandería mixta.**

— **Estoy bien con eso ...** — Emma mantuvo sus ojos pegados a la morena mientras ella entonces procedía a poner pulcramente cada artículo de su propia ropa en la lavadora. La rubia se ruborizó al ver que varios pares de bragas entraban en la máquina que sostenía sus vaqueros, y santo mierda, Emma sintió como si tuviera que mirar hacia otro lado debido a problemas de privacidad.

— **¿Estás bien, querida?** — Regina sonrió después de prender la lavadora y empezará a funcionar, giró su cuerpo para hacer frente a la rubia una vez más — **¿Estás avergonzada por algo?**

— **Y** **o - yo no quiero ... invadir nada ...**

— **Confía en mí, no lo estas. Yo no mostraría mi ropa interior a** **cualquiera** — Ronroneó, dando unos pasos más cerca de la rubia. Una suave mano de oliva acarició dulcemente la mejilla de Emma, lo que resultó en el chillido más suave. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras acariciaba la mano, disfrutando del calor y pequeñas sacudidas de electricidad que corrían por debajo del tacto. La respiración de Emma atrapó en su garganta cuando uno de los dedos de Regina rozó con tanta tentación su labio inferior.

Oh, Dios, las cosas extrañas que esta mujer le hace.

— **¿Me consideras uno de los cuerpos afortunados**? — Los ojos verdes se abrieron, una mirada inocente de gama en su cara.

— **Sí** — Regina respondió, su voz más ronca de lo que originalmente era — **Y tú eres la única que tiene el privilegio de tener su ropa mezclada con los míos.**

— **Soy una maldita con suerte, ¿No?** — la rubia preguntó sin aliento, dedos pálidos envolviendo la delicada muñeca de la mujer mayor — **Porque ciertamente la tengo.**

— **Supongo que sí, Emma, como yo** — los brazos pronto se envolvieron a Emma y sus sentidos se llenaron del olor del perfume picante de Regina. La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota y probablemente abrazó a la maestra de nuevo un poco demasiado fuerte, o por lo que el pequeño chirrido de Regina le dijo.

— **Lo siento ... Gina …** — Emma murmuró con un soplido corto, cerca de su rostro enterrado en el cuello y pelo de Regina. Las manzanas eran su nueva cosa favorita, y ella tenía a la encantadora Srta. Mills para agradecer por eso.

— **¿Gina?** — la voz de Regina estaba apagada, porque su propia cara estaba escondida en rizos rubios.

— **Me refería a Regina** — ella arregló rápidamente y la verdad, había querido decir eso. En algún lugar de allí, el "Re" se perdió en los cabellos negros. Ella no era realmente una persona en dar a la gente un apodo, ni tampoco se encontró con ese tipo de personas. Y generalmente se alejaba de los nombres de mascotas. Nunca se sentía bien saliendo de su boca, o por lo menos pensaba que si las decía. Simplemente no ir con su persona y tratando de llamar a Regina "bebé" no parecía muy apropiado. La mujer era mucho mayor que ella y no estaba muy segura de si la morena realmente lo apreciaría. Como si no supiera si Regina estaba ofendida o sorprendida por lo que ella pensaba que era un apodo.

— **Oh ...** — y eso contestó la pregunta de Emma. Parecía un poco decepcionada, pero no quería mostrarlo, o eso pensó Emma.

— **¿Quieres que te llame Gina?** — Emma preguntó tentativamente — **Realmente no me importaría y puede ser nuestro.**

— **Nadie nunca me ha llamado así antes ... Bueno ... no los dejaría si lo hubieran hecho** — Regina se mordió el labio y se alejó de los rizos rubios para mirar a los ojos de esmeralda — **Pero me gusta que venga de ti.**

— **¿Eso lo arregla entonces?**

— **Supongo que sí, querida** — la morena sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante para presionar un rápido beso a los labios de Emma, que finalmente la había dejado sin aliento.

— **Gina. Te queda bien ... bueno ...** — ella no pudo dejar de soltar una risa exaltada. — **Cuando te ves así, lo hace.**

— **¿A qué te refieres ?, ¿Qué aspecto tengo?** — Sus ojos estaban abiertos e incrédulos.

— **Cuando me miras con esos grandes ojos marrones, son tan brillantes y dulces Y la sonrisa en tus labios ... se ve tan natural. Mira, me atrevo a decir, adorable y adorable es Gina, Gina es adorable** — la rubia le ofreció su sonrisa más inocente que pudo a la morena, porque sabía que a Regina no le gustaba que la llamaran adorable, considerando que no se tomaba demasiado bien la última vez que Emma le había llamado esa misma palabra.

— **Gina es adorable, ¿eh?** — la mujer morena arqueo su ceja — **Creo que me gustaría hacer una digresión.**

— **Nope. Mi** **Gina es adorable y eso es todo** — Emma asintió con la cabeza, apretando a Regina aún más fuerte. Oh, buen dios, esperaba que no rompiera a la pobre mujer por la mitad. Pero ella era tan adorable.

— **Sabes, mi querida Emma, no siempre seré adorable.**

— **S** **í, porque tú también eres muy sexy, sé que ... yo ... quiero decir ...** — Emma se sonrojó vívidamente y optó por esconder su rostro floral con el pelo perfumado de manzana.

— **No estoy respondiendo a eso** — la voz de Regina sonaba como si estuviera completamente ida y Emma no dudaba que lo estuviera. Porque incluso la rubia se sorprendió por el repentino comentario que salió de sus labios. En realidad, necesitaba hacer algo al respecto. ¿Quizás hubo una especie de cirugía para participar? Fuera cual fuese la solución, necesitaba hacerla antes de hacer algo que no debía hacer.

— **Realmente no espero que lo hagas, realmente siento mucho lo de mi boca** — Emma murmuró contra el cuello de la mujer mayo — **Y** **o solo ... realmente no sé cómo parar.**

— **No te preocupes, querida** — la profesora susurró suavemente, presionando un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de la rubia — **Yo tampoco.**

Y eso había golpeado algo dentro del cerebro de Emma. Recordó haber leído ese mensaje que Regina le había enviado antes. Dijo que no sabía cómo detenerse. La rubia no era la única con problemas de diarrea vocal. Aparentemente Regina sufrió lo mismo, y actualmente ... no había cura. Eran muy desesperanzados y sólo podían desear que una sola dosis de algo les ayudara.

— **Oye, Regina ...** — Emma se apartó un poco de la morena, sujetándola a un brazo. La expresión de sus ojos había destrozado literalmente el corazón de la rubia a la mitad. Parecía tan maldita y triste, que era imposible no abrazarla. Y así Emma lo había hecho, sin siquiera molestarse en terminar lo que estaba a punto de decir, porque en vez de eso, sólo sostenía a su maestra y esperaba tener de cierta comodidad.

— **Eres una mujer maravillosa, Regina, por favor, no sientas nada más que alegría, porque eso es todo lo que te mereces, mereces ser feliz y yo haré mi más maldito esfuerzo para hacer eso por ti. Suelo ser una idiota en el camino, pero eso no significa que no lo intentaré.** — Emma tranquilizó, su voz suave y sus emociones genuinas mientras susurraba en el oído de Regina.

Luego se echó hacia atrás y miró profundamente las piscinas de chocolate de la profesora, mientras una mano le colocaba el pelo oscuro detrás de una oreja — **Te voy a tranquilizar muchas, muchas veces más, porque quiero que sepas que estoy aquí y siempre estaré aquí para ti. No importa el qué, por favor ... no dudes de ti misma. Yo ... Ya sé que lo estuviste ... Por ese mensaje que me habías enviado.**

Regina había permanecido en silencio durante el tiempo que Emma había hablado y durante varios momentos después. Y, sin previo aviso, la morena irrumpió en lágrimas. Eso había asustado a Emma, y había tenido aún más cuando la mujer mayor se arrojó a los brazos de la rubia en un lío sollozante.

— **¿Gina ... G-Gina?** — Emma frunció el ceño, tirando de ella contra su pecho. Ella siempre se sentía muy incómoda cuando se trata de personas emocionales. Nunca pensó que pudiera ser suficiente para consolarlos, pero como ella era la única aquí para Regina, parecía que tenía que intentarlo. Por suerte, no se sentía demasiado incómodo. Quizás fue porque la espinosa disposición entre los dos había bajado bastante y ella se había acostumbrado tanto a la celebración de Regina. Sea lo que sea, fue capaz de albergar los sentimientos necesarios para reconfortar a una persona histérica y parecía estar funcionando bastante bien. Los relajantes círculos en la espalda de Regina y la forma en que Emma había acariciado el cabello suave de la morena la habían calmado increíblemente

— **Está bien, bebé** — ella susurró — **G-Gina, estará bien, estoy aquí para ti** — ella sintió que la morena asentía con la cabeza y escuchó unos resoplidos que le hacían doler el corazón.

— **Bien, bueno ... Vamos, ¿Por qué no cambiamos la ropa y vemos una película? ¿E iluminar el estado de ánimo?** — Emma llevó una mano a la mejilla de la profesora morena.

— **Es- está** **bien, eso suena bien** — ella asintió, su voz ahora ronca.

Así que hicieron exactamente eso, trabajando en equipo para cambiar la ropa limpia a la secadora con Regina sacándolos mientras Emma los arrojaba. Después de que hubieran terminado con la pequeña tarea, ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la sala de estar y escogieron una de las comedias románticas ligeras. Ellos se acurrucaron bajo las mantas mientras miraban la película, con Regina sosteniendo a Emma en sus brazos mientras la rubia fingía no estar interesada en una película tan "cursi", aunque estaba completamente intrigada por ella.

Al final de la película, Emma anhelaba ver otra de las tonterías, pero Regina había señalado que la ropa debía estar seca ahora y se estaba haciendo tarde. Y al ser tarde, eso significaba que Emma necesitaba regresar a casa antes de que Mary Margaret tuviera un ataque de no saber dónde estaba. Así, con eso, las dos rápidamente se dirigieron a la sala de lavandería donde Emma recuperó sus pantalones y se los puso. Muy pronto, Regina y Emma estaban fuera de la casa y en su camino hacia el apartamento de la rubia. El viaje allí se sentó en silencio amigable como la música en la radio surgió a través de los altavoces. Fue una agradable sorpresa para Emma cuando ella se había dado cuenta de que la estación era una en la de rock clásico. Así Regina tenía buen gusto musical, además de la clásica que pensó que la morena escuchaba, o al menos de lo que vio en parte de la colección musical de la mujer mayor.

No pasó mucho tiempo, o eso pensó Emma, hasta que llegaron fuera del apartamento. Siempre sentía que el viaje a casa era siempre demasiado corto. O al menos la última vez que se sintió igual. Cuando llegó el domingo, sin embargo, sabía que sería un viaje mucho más largo. Si Mary Margaret la dejaba ir. Ella no lo descubriría hasta que ella consiguiera bastante fuerza y poder parar su culo fuera del coche.

— **¿Hasta mañana, querida?** — Regina volvió hacia la rubia, una sonrisa exaltada en su rostro — **Te recogeré a eso de las siete, si tu madre adoptiva te permite ir.**

— **Probablemente me deje** — Emma se encogió de hombros. Mary Margaret nunca le dijo que no a ella cuando le pidió ir a algún lugar, especialmente durante la noche. La mujer peli negra era un poco demasiado confiada para su propio bien, y Emma intentó no aprovecharse de ello. Desafortunadamente, esta noche, pediría que ir a esa cita con Regina. Tal vez en el futuro, si Regina y Emma estuvieran aún juntas, ella sería descaradamente honesta acerca de ese día. Después de todo, era la marca de su primera cita. Sería un hito bastante importante que esperamos que Mary Margaret la perdonara.

— **Está bien** — ella asintió.

— **Buenas noches, Gina** — Emma sonrió con timidez, mirando a Regina a través de sus pestañas.

— **Buenas noches, Emma** **—** la sonrisa de la morena irradiaba, iluminaba su rostro entero y, oh, hacía que se vea tan impresionante. El rostro de Emma se iluminó también, la sonrisa contagiosa, y sus ojos se encontraron en una mirada caliente. Se encontró inclinada hacia delante, una fuerza invisible que la acercaba a la morena, y parecía lo mismo para Regina. Eso fue, hasta que el teléfono de Emma sonó a la vida con una melodía rápida, indicando una llamada de su madre adoptiva.

Regina saltó casi diez pies en el aire de la interrupción y Emma lo mismo. Ella maldijo en voz baja, tirando del aparato para contestar la llamada.

— **¿Hola?** — preguntó, tratando de no sonar molesta.

— **¿Emma? ¿Dónde estás?**

— **Estoy afuera, iré en un momento, ¿De acuerdo?**

— **Muy bien, adiós.**

— **Adiós** — la rubia bufó y terminó la llamada. Rápidamente se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta, pero antes de que saliera del coche, se volvió para mirar lo que parecía ser una conmocionada Regina.

— **¿Estás bien?**

— **S- si** — la morena le ofreció una sonrisa — **Buenas noches cariño.**

— **Buenas noches, Gina** — Emma se inclinó hacia delante y le besó la mejilla antes de levantarse, golpeando la puerta detrás de ella.

Dios, a veces Mary Margaret la enfurecía. Ella siempre tenía que llamar en el momento más inoportuno de los tiempos. Suspirando de irritación, se apresuró a subir y entrar en el apartamento ya desbloqueado para encontrarse con Mary Margaret mirándola fijamente.

— **¿Dónde has estado, Emma?**

— **Tuve una sesión de tutoría con la Srta. Mills de nuevo, lo siento, pensé que te lo había dicho ...** — Emma se pasó los dedos por el pelo — **Te lo habría dicho, pero pensé que sería grosero usar mi teléfono.**

— **Realmente tienes que decirme cuando tienes clases con tu tutor, Emma** — Mary Margaret suspiró, extendiendo una mano para meter un pedazo de pelo detrás de la oreja de Emma — **¿Está bien, cariño?**

— **Sí. Lo siento ... Lo haré, ¿De acuerdo? Lo intentaré cuando sepa que ella esté fuera.**

— **Gracias** — la morena sonrió suavemente — **¿Ya comiste?**

— **No** — ella negó con la cabeza.

— **Bueno, la cena está en el horno si tienes hambre** — dijo Mary Margaret — **Debería estar listo ahora** **, también. Así que estás justo a tiempo** — y con eso, ella comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina con Emma a la zaga — **Tu padre debe estar en casa pronto.**

— **¿** **Mary Margaret?** — Emma dejó la mochila en uno de los taburetes mientras se apoyaba en el contador de la isla — **Tengo que preguntarte algo.**

— **¿Qué pasa, Emma?** — la madre adoptiva de Emma preguntó mientras abría el horno para sacar la cena de esa noche

— **Mañana es mi cumpleaños, ¿Verdad?**

— **Verdad.**

— **Bueno, me preguntaba si podría ir con Graham a Boston** — Emma apartó la vista de la espalda de Mary Margaret, repentinamente sintiéndose terrible por mentirle al rostro de la mujer. Las palabras que salían de su boca ni siquiera parecían las suyas, y oh dios, esperaba que su madre la dejara ir.

— **Él, uh, me dijo, que quería mostrarme alrededor de Boston como un regalo de cumpleaños y llevarme a unos cuantos lugares allí arriba ya que me mudaré allí después de la graduación** — parecía tan fácil mentir, era aterrador.

— **¿Cómo piensas llegar hasta allí?**

— **Él se compró un coche y vendrá a recogerme.**

— **¿Cuándo sería eso?** — la maestra morena se acercó a la isla y se apoyó también en ella, con los ojos clavados en la rubia.

— **Alrededor de las siete.**

— **¿Tan tarde?**

— **No creo que vaya a trabajar hasta tan tarde y aparte, es un largo viaje desde aquí** — Emma se encogió de hombros — **Y como llegara tarde, pensé que podría ir a su casa por la noche y nos levantamos el domingo para poder terminar el recorrido.**

— **Espera, ¿Pasarías la noche en su casa?** — Mary Margaret se mostró escéptica ante esta cara y Emma juró que finalmente iba a decirle que no. Mierda.

— **Somos sólo amigos, Mary Margaret, no haremos nada, creo que él tiene una novia, de todas formas, ya hay dos habitaciones en el apartamento que tiene. ¿Recuerdas que planeamos mudarnos juntos?** — ella ciertamente esperaba que esto funcionara y que su madre adoptiva dijera que sí, o si no, se iría a la mierda la cita.

— **Emma ...**

— **Por favor, Mary Margaret** — Emma hizo lo que rara vez hacía; Ella suplicó — **Te prometo que te llamaré si algo sale mal y, si quieres, puedo llamarte las veces que quieras.**

— **Realmente quieres ir, ¿Eh?**

Emma asintió y le ofreció una sonrisa que esperaba parecía demasiado esperanzada para dejar pasar — **Y todavía podemos celebrar mi cumpleaños aquí, ya que no llegara hasta más tarde.**

Entonces, ella finalmente lo dijo — **Bien**.

— **¿De Verdad?** — Saltó de su asiento y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su madre adoptiva. — **Oh, gracias, no sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mí, ¡De verdad que no!** — gritó ella.

Mary Margaret rió entre dientes y abrazó a la rubia — **Ahora, no te metas en problemas, ¿De acuerdo? No quiero tener que subir a Boston en algún momento extraño de la noche para rescatarte.**

— **¡No lo haré, te lo prometo, no te arrepentirás!** **—** Emma rió de emoción — **¡Tengo que decírselo!**

Entonces Emma saltó de la cocina con su mochila y se dirigió arriba a su habitación donde ella no podía dejar de rebotar. Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y rápidamente buscó el nombre de Regina para enviarle la respuesta. Y, oh dios, apenas podía escribir el mensaje porque sus manos estaban temblando demasiado porque Mary Margaret dijo que sí.

 _ **¿Adivina qué, Gina? ¡Vamos a una cita a Boston!**_

* * *

Quiero agradecer enormemente a los comentarios que me dejan, por lo que he notado mucha gente lo lee, como se dice, son lectores fantasmas. Con esto no quiero decir que estén obligados a dejar un reviews, hago esta mención para agradecerles que lo sigan y lean cada capítulo. No seré como algunas autoras que casi obligan a sus lectores que les dejen algún review o si no, no continúan sus historias, al contrario, me da igual, obviamente me dejan feliz cuando lo hacen, pero no es algo que me mate y que no continúe con esto, ya que para mí realizar estas traducciones me ayudan día a día con lo que estudio. _**ASÍ QUE LES AGRADEZCO ENORMEMENTE A LAS PERSONAS QUE LO LEEN.**_

En unas semanas más termino el semestre y tendré el tiempo suficiente para poder adelantar algunos capítulos y quizás hasta actualizar seguido, así que sigan teniendo un poco de paciencia.

Como había prometido por twitter a una amiga querida, que me sigue a todas jajaj ESTÉ CAPITULO ES PARA TI MI CALVA EN ACCIÓN, se viene bastante bueno chama.

Nos leemos a la próxima, que pasen una bella semana.


	13. Boston

**Teacher's Pet** by RegalChromaggia69

Gracias por la espera, disfruten del capítulo y perdón si hay algún error.

* * *

 **¿Ella dijo que sí?**

 _¡Sí! Y estuvo bien con eso toda la noche._

 **¡Fantástico! Pero, querida, he cambiado algunos planes. Nos iremos después de las cuatro, ¿Está bien? El restaurante que vamos cierra a medianoche y sería más o menos ese lapso en que finalmente llegaremos.**

 _Eso suena aún mejor. Al menos no comeremos en una hora impía._

 **Exacto, y habrá un show en vivo a eso de las nueve. Esperaba poder llevarte allí ¿Te importa querida?**

 _¡No me importa en absoluto! Nunca he estado en un show antes._

 **Entonces haré los honores y te llevaré a tu primer espectáculo, mi querida Emma. Y hay un restaurant encantador al lado, así, el que yo planeaba llevarte. No tendríamos que ir lejos ni llegar tarde. Y su vestimenta no es normal, eso significa que debes usar algo formal.**

 _Mierda, Gina. Siento que estoy siendo mimada_.

 **Espera a ver la suite del hotel que planeo alquilar, querida.**

 _¡¿Suite de hotel?! No quiero que gastes demasiado en mí con todas estas cosas de lujo._

 **No te preocupes, Emma querida. Tengo fondos más que suficientes para pagar por esto. Después de todo, ¿Qué voy a hacer con mi riqueza? No tengo nada que valga la pena, excepto gastarlo en ti.**

 _Eres muy dulce, Gina ..._

 **Además, tengo otra sorpresa para ti.**

 _¿De… verdad?_

 **Sí.**

 _¿Qué es?_

 **No sería una sorpresa si te dijera, ¿No?**

 _No, supongo que no._

 **Oh, Emma querida, tengo una pregunta que hacerte.**

 _¿Qué es?_

 **¿Le vas a contar esto a Graham, ya que él es tu coartada? Después de todo, él irá a visitarte un día, ¿no? No quieres que surjan preguntas, porque estoy segura de que ambas partes estarán completamente confundidas cuando su madre le pida a Graham que cuente el tiempo que paso contigo en Boston**.

 _Supongo que tienes razón ... No había pensado en eso. Le enviaré un mensaje cuando hayamos terminado de hablar._

 **¿Por qué no lo haces ahora, querida? Yo veré la reserva del hotel en este momento. Hablaré contigo más tarde.**

 _Bueno. Hablo contigo más tarde. Adiós, Gina._

 **Adios, querida.**

Emma suspiró y se sentó de su lugar en la cama. Mary Margaret la había estado llamando desde la planta de abajo para cenar varias veces y, esta vez, con advertencia. No esperaba que su conversación con Regina fuera tan larga, pero aparentemente fue así. Aunque, por lo menos las cosas están aclaradas y ella tendría que decirle a su madre adoptiva que ella se irá un poco más antes. Al menos todo lo que habían planeado era un almuerzo en Granny y un pequeño pastel de cumpleaños con los regalos que los dos habían comprado para ella.

— **¡Emma, no me hagas subir!** — la voz de su madre adoptiva resonó desde abajo.

— **¡Espera un momento, estoy tratando de aclarar las cosas con Graham!** — ella gritó e hizo justamente eso, haciendo clic a través de su teléfono para encontrar el nombre de su amigo. Ahora, ¿Qué le dirá ella? No podía divulgar su cita con Regina. Graham sabía quién era, aunque nunca fue de esos que cuentan los secretos de los demás. Pero ella todavía no confiaba en decirle todavía. No creía que Regina quisiera eso. ¿Podría ella? Bueno, le había dicho a Emma que se lo contará por su coartada…

Ella sólo tratará de inventar alguna excusa y si Graham decide hacer preguntas, ella tendrá que decirle y las responderá honestamente. Eso era, si él pregunta, le dirá, será una promesa y firmara con sangre si es necesario porque contará todo lo que le sucede a otra persona y confiará en ello.

Suspirando, decidió dejar la mayor cantidad de información posible cuando le envió el mensaje, con la esperanza de que no lo cuestionara demasiado. Estaba bastante aterrorizada de lo que pensaría si supiera que esto era todo por una cita y una noche con Regina Mills, una profesora de inglés con más del doble de su edad.

 _ **Oye, necesito que me hagas un favor. ¿Puedes cubrirme? Voy a Boston y le dije a Mary Margaret que era para verte. Es sólo para mañana por la noche.**_

Pulso enviar, ella había esperado que eso bastaría. La rubia estaría bastante jodida si no estuviera de acuerdo en ayudarla, aunque eso era improbable, ya que él era un chico agradable. Con un suspiro, Emma se levantó de la cama, con el teléfono celular en la mano, y bajó las escaleras donde estaban sus padres adoptivos que la esperaban, que parecían bastante irritados por su tardanza.

— **Y mira quién finalmente se une a nosotros** — oyó a David retumbar frente a un plato vacío — **¿Qué estabas haciendo allí arriba?**

— **Estuve hablando con Graham sobre mañana** — Emma respondió tranquilamente, avanzando lentamente hacia su lugar en la mesa donde un cuadrado de lasaña se encontraba en un plato — **¿Y Mary Margaret?**

— **¿Sí, Emma?** — la morena de cabellos cortos centró su atención en la rubia

— **Va a llegar a las cuatro, si está bien, pensó que siete era un poco tarde ya que son cuatro horas de camino** — Emma explicó, levantando su teléfono de donde se sentó en la mesa para comprobar el mensaje después de que había zumbido. Graham le había enviado un mensaje de texto.

 _ **¿A qué diablos vas a ir a Boston? Sólo te cubriré si me lo dices.**_

Maldito sea ese chico. La rubia se rascó la nariz con el celular, enviando dagas a la pantalla.

— **¿Hay algo mal, querida?**

— **Oh, no, es sólo Graham, sólo se pregunta ... qué estoy haciendo** — se encogió de hombros y rápidamente escribió un mensaje.

 _Te lo diré si prometes no contarle a nadie. Y hablo en serio. No le digas a nadie, ni siquiera Belle o Ruby._

— **Bueno, dile que vas a cenar para que puedas dejar tu teléfono** — David gruñó, arqueando una ceja — **Sabes que a tu madre no le gusta los celulares en la mesa.**

— **Lo sé, se lo diré** — Emma apuñaló su lasaña con su tenedor y arrancó una esquina. No era tan bueno como el de Regina, pero todavía era uno de los mejores. Si, Mary Margaret era buena en cualquier cosa, era en la cocina. Ella era una cocinera maravillosa y Emma siempre apreció las comidas que ella hace.

— **Eso significa que es ahora.**

— **Estoy esperando su respuesta** — la rubia apretó los dientes.

— **¿No le hablaste lo suficiente?**

— **David, por favor** — Mary Margaret tocó suavemente la mano de su marido — **Deja que diga lo que hay que decir, mañana va a ser un gran día para ella.**

— **Bien ...** — el hombre gruñó a regañadientes antes de servir otro cuadrado de lasaña.

— **Gracias** — murmuró Emma, revisando su teléfono mientras otro mensaje sonaba.

 _ **No lo haré. Lo prometo….**_

 _Voy a una cita._

 _ **¿De Verdad? ¿Tienes una novia que no quieres que tus padres sepan? Dime quién es y por qué tengo que cubrirlo, entonces haré lo que me pides.**_

Eso fue rápido.

— **Oh Dios mío** — Emma puso los ojos en blanco ante su persistencia. Sabía cómo manejarla y sacar toda la información a la rubia. Debería haber sabido que no era seguro preguntarle algo tan vagamente sin cuestionarlo.

— **¿Qué ocurre, Emma?**

— **Es sólo Graham, es como un pequeño grano en el culo, tal como él siempre es.**

— **Lenguaje** — la morena arqueó una ceja.

— **Lo siento ...** — Emma murmuró, sus dedos volando hacia el teclado.

 _No quiero que le digas a nadie ... ¿Promesa? No digas nada. Y ya sabes lo que quiero decir._

 _ **Está bien. Lo prometo. ¡Ahora derrame!**_

— **¿Vas a dejar esa cosa?**

— **David.**

— **En un minuto ...** — murmuró Emma — **Tengo que enviar esto y luego lo voy a decir que estoy comiendo. No va a ser capaz de esperar ... aunque ...**

— **Cariño** **, termina lo que estás haciendo rápidamente para que puedas** **comer** — David sugirió con calma, sus ojos sin duda tratando de echar un vistazo al teléfono de la rubia.

— **Sí lo haré** — encamino sus ojos al móvil y respondió con dos palabras.

 _Regina Mills._

Y luego su teléfono celular empieza a sonar, ganando miradas feas de sus padres.

— **Ahora él está llamando ... ¿Puedo ... Puedo contestar?** — aunque, tenía bastante miedo de contestar la llamada. No hay duda de que Graham estaría gritando en dirección hacia ella.

— **Sí, sólo que sea rápido, querida** — Mary Margaret asintió, a pesar de que David estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

— **Gracias ...** — Emma golpeó rápidamente el botón de respuesta y fue recibida inmediatamente con una voz ruidosa que la hizo saltar en su lugar con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¡ **DE NINGUNA PUTA MANERA! ¿ESTÁS SALIENDO CON LA SEÑORITA MILLS? ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTO?**

— **Demonios, habla más bajo, Graham. Jesús. Mis tímpanos, ¿Por qué no? Estoy cenando** — ella dio una mirada irónica a nadie en particular — **Y ... sí, lo hago. Te dije que no dijeras nada.**

— **Pero estás saliendo con la puta reina malvada ¿En dónde diablos tienes tus pies? Ella es, como, tu maestra, ¿Verdad?**

— **Sí, pero ...** — Emma reviro los ojos y se levantó de la mesa — **Sólo dame un momento.**

— ¿ **Por qué? Quiero detalles. Al igual que, ahora. Después de todo, me estás usando para cubrirte por ella.**

— **Estoy en la mesa por si no oíste desde un principio** — rápidamente se dirigió al piso de arriba a su dormitorio, abandonando su lugar en la mesa, junto con los dos padres que disparaban miradas curiosas — **Ahora, en primer lugar, no la llames así.**

— **Cierto. Lo siento. Yo sólo ... wow.**

— **Y también le gusto a ella, es sorprendente. Pero eso no es importante. Lo importante es, ¿Me cubrirás?**

— **Si me visitas, joder claro que lo haré.**

— **Dime dónde estás y le preguntaré si podemos ir a visitarte antes de salir.**

— **¿Cuándo demonios vas a venir?**

— **Nos vamos aquí a las cuatro. Así que vamos a estar en torno a ocho. Pero iremos a cenar a un restaurante con show en vivo por ella, creo.**

— **Oh, ¿Irás a comer en Salvatore? Ese lugar es de lujo.**

— **Sí ... Bueno, cállate. Así que, dime dónde vives y me aseguraré de que nos detendremos por el domingo. Probablemente sería temprano.**

— **Espera ¿Domingo? Entonces ... Ohhh ... ¿Se quedarán durante la noche?**

— **Sí, y vamos a dejar las cosas así.**

— **Tu y…**

— **Graham. Por favor.**

— **Está bien. Y sí, voy a cubrirlas** — a continuación, procedió a decir Emma donde reside actualmente, repitiendo cada cierto tiempo mientras escribía la ubicación.

— **Gracias.**

— **Voy a estar esperándolas**

— **Sí. Ah y ¿Graham?**

— ¿ **Sí?**

— **No le digas a nadie. Nadie lo sabe.**

— **Mis labios están sellados, Em. Labios sellados de Igualdad.**

— **Gracias ... Uh, tengo que ponerme en marcha. Se supone que debo estar comiendo y mis padres estén echando humos por los oídos.**

— **Está bien. Hablamos más tarde y nos vemos el domingo.**

— **Sí. Nos vemos.**

— **Adiós.**

Y colgó, pegando la hoja de papel en la parte superior de la cómoda para que no se olvide de mañana. Gracias Dios, fue mejor de lo que había pensado, aunque podría haber ido mucho mejor. Ahora Graham sabe acerca de ella y Regina, pero por lo menos que podía confiar en él lo suficiente como para mantener los labios sellados. Y que en realidad tomó un poco de presión del pecho de Emma divulgar dicha información a su amigo. Ahora, el siguiente reto era contar Regina y la esperanza de que ella no le importe ir a visitar a su amigo el domingo.

* * *

— ¡ **Feliz cumpleaños, Emma!** — una alegría colectiva sonó a través del almuerzo de otra manera más tranquila en Granny. La rubia sonríe tímidamente, todavía no acostumbrada a la atención que estaba recibiendo de una multitud bastante grande. Se sentía como si estuviera en el centro de atención, sobre todo cuando todos empezaron a cantar esa estúpida canción de Feliz Cumpleaños, y ella se quedó allí torpemente hasta que terminaron.

— **Gracias** — chilló y sopló las dieciocho velas que salían del pastel. Mierda, no había esperado esto para su cumpleaños. Sus amigos, Ruby y Belle estaban aquí junto con algunos compañeros incluyendo a Killian, la abuela de Ruby, el padre de Belle, sus propios padres y algunos conocidos y amigos de los adultos. Esta fiesta establecida para ella había sido la más grande que había tenido jamás, y eso se debía principalmente a que sólo celebraba con Mary Margaret, David y sus tres mejores amigos.

Fue para su sorpresa cuando Mary Margaret, David y ella entraron en la cafetería alrededor del mediodía para su almuerzo especial habitual, cuando, sin ningún tipo de advertencia, fue recibida con un grito de "¡Sorpresa!". Entonces todos habían procedido a comer de un pequeño buffet que Ruby y su abuela había hecho- que en última instancia era un regalo para Emma ya que ama absolutamente la comida y las recargas libres del rollo de canela y del cacao caliente.

Eso fue hace dos horas y ahora Emma estaba sentada rodeada de regalos con los ojos esperándola. Dando una sonrisa tímida, la rubia apuñaló su tenedor en medio del pastel y recibió la primera caja que le regaló Mary Margaret. Era bastante plana, como una caja en la que normalmente se envolvía la ropa. La caja, sin embargo, parecía más pesada que cualquier par de pantalones o camisa que la morena le compraba. Eran varios artículos de ropa, pensó Emma, o algo completamente diferente.

— **¡Adelante, ábrala!** — su madre adoptiva sonrió con ojos excitados.

— **Está** **bien ...** — y la rubia hizo exactamente eso, arrancando el bonito papel envuelto de la caja con una sonrisa tan amplia como la de la morena. Tiró la tapa de la caja a un lado y jadeó cuando vio algo rojo.

— **Oh mi dios, Mary Margaret ¡Me encanta! ¡Gra- gracias!** — sacó el objeto que hizo que chillara como un idiota, por lo que pasó ser una de cuero (piel artificial) chaqueta roja. Era el mismo que había visto en la tienda hace unos meses y le pidió a Mary Margaret, pero no tenía el dinero en ese momento. Poco sabía ella, que su madre había vuelto a ir para conseguirla después.

— **Así que ¿De verdad que te gusta?**

— **¡Sí!** — Emma sonrió y se encogió de hombros, al principio con una sonrisa más amplia. Luego se puso su chaqueta para abrazar a la mujer morena sentada a su lado — **¡Me encanta!**

— **Sabía que te gustaría. Me rogabas la última vez que la viste para que te la comprara** — **e** lla rió y le devolvió el abrazo— **Te ves hermosa en ella**.

Emma se sonrojó, tan brillante como su nueva chaqueta y metió un bocado de pastel de merengue cargada en la boca.

— **Sí, pero no le ganará lo que le tengo yo a ella** — David levantó una caja grande, rectangular, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

— **Nada va a comparar, David** — Mary Margaret se cruzó de brazos, una mirada de confianza en su rostro.

— **Sólo espera y mira** — él sonrió en respuesta.

Emma arqueó una ceja y se llevó el regalo que él le había entregado. Era bastante pesado, mucho más que la chaqueta. ¿Qué demonios estaba aquí y lo que podría ser mejor regalo que la chaqueta de cuero roja? A no ser que…

— ¡ **Mierda!** — chilló cuando por fin se había abierto el envase.

— **El lenguaje, Emma ...** — Mary Margaret suspiró, derrotado mientras sus ojos vagaban por las botas de cuero negro, que tenía en la caja.

— **¡Santo cielo!** — Emma reparado, tomando uno de los artículos de calzado fuera — **Es ... ¡Perfecto! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias por tanto!** — la rubia dio una vuelta para darle a su padre adoptivo un fuerte abrazo — **¿Como supiste?**

— **Te vi sorprendido frente a ellos cuando fuimos a comprar unos zapatos nuevos para este año** — David sonrió, dándole un beso a un lado de su cabeza — **Me dije ¿Por qué no ser un buen padre y conseguirle lo que quieres para su decimoctavo cumpleaños?**

— **Muchas gracias, papá** — La rubia se rió — ¡ **Ocuparé totalmente ambas cosas esta noche! Espero que se vea bien con el vestido que voy a estar usando ... Es negro, por lo que sé, probablemente me veré bien.**

— **¿Cuándo te irás, querida? Son casi las dos y media ahora** — Mary Margaret había mirado atrás de Emma después de comprobar la hora, sus labios formando una sonrisa levemente triste — **¿Y todavía no tienes que hacer las maletas? Ya que te pasaras después de ver la película con nosotros.**

— **Si, creo que deberíamos regresar cuando hayamos terminado, todavía tengo que prepararme.**

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza, Mary Margaret todavía parecía sombría, lo que hacía que Emma se sintiera algo horrible por dejarla, aunque sólo fuera por un día. No quería preocuparse mucho por el tema, pero todavía tenía ese pensamiento pesando su mente. En realidad, ella estaba dejando a la morena de cabello corto, por lo que pensaba que sería recorrer la ciudad en la que estaría viviendo, lo que sería otro recordatorio de que no permanecería en casa por mucho tiempo ... y le había mentido a su Madre adoptiva, también, con el fin de dirigirse a Boston.

Con la culpa pesándola y con una sonrisa pesada, tomó el siguiente regalo que David le había entregado y lo abrió. Había un CD debajo de la envoltura, uno de su artista musical preferido - y uno que ella esperaba que Regina disfrutara ya que ella escuchó una canción durante sus tantos almuerzos. Tal vez ella le permitiría tocar el CD en su camino a Boston más tarde.

— **No tienes esa, ¿Verdad?** — preguntó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente por su rostro inexpresivo. Emma levantó la vista y sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza en respuesta.

— **Gracias, David, esto es perfecto** — lo dejó a un lado cuando Mary Margaret le había regalado otro regalo envuelto que, si Emma lo adivinaba correctamente, sería otro disco compacto. Regina y Emma iban a tener algunas buenas canciones para escuchar en el camino a la gran ciudad. Es todo a la esperanza de que la maestra morena tenía una radio en su coche para escuchar música.

Con la sonrisa aún extendida sobre su rostro, abrió el regalo de Mary Margaret para revelar que era, de hecho, otro CD. Esta vez, fue otro de sus artistas favoritos. Wow, esperaba que a Regina le gustara.

— **Espero que no tengas esa, Emma, creo que fue el nuevo disco que mencionaste que ya había salido a la venta** — Mary Margaret se acercó para tocar suavemente la muñeca de la rubia.

— **No, es genial, gracias, Mary Margaret** — Ella sonrió ampliamente y apiló sus dos nuevos CDs uno encima del otro.

— **¿Por qué sigues recibiendo CDs? Esas cosas son ... tan viejas** — la voz de Ruby murmuró al lado de la rubia, una de sus cejas se arqueó cuando Emma se di vuelta para mirarla.

— **Los obtengo porque me gusta tener copias físicas de las cosas, y si tengo un carro que reproduce CDs y no cintas, puedo tocarlos o ponerlos en mi computadora portátil, así que no tengo que buscar esas malditas canciones en internet** — explicó con calma, con los ojos disparando dagas a su amiga.

— **Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que todavía vivías en la edad de piedra** — la sonrisa irónica en los labios de Ruby le dijo a Emma que la broma debía ser ligera y juguetona, por lo que la rubia se lo tomó como tal y no preocuparse por ello.

— **Aquí** **tienes algo** — la camarera morena sonrió y le tendió una caja larga y plana — **Ya sabes, ya que el baile viene en un par de semanas y estoy segura de que no ... Quiero decir, ábrelo.**

— **Me tienes un vestido, ¿Verdad?** — Emma arqueó una ceja mientras arrancaba el envoltorio, luego rápidamente sacó la tapa para revelar algo oscuro. Y todo lo que vio fue negro hasta que realmente recogió el material más bien delicado, que reflejaba algo de la luz en un brillo suave — **¿Satín?**

— **Sí, amiga. Era para mí, en realidad, pero después lo pensé y me dije que el negro no era un buen color para mí, ¿Sabes ?, prefiero el rojo y el blanco, así que pensé que necesitabas un vestido en tu armario, si alguna vez sales a una cita o cualquier otro lugar, ya que no es apropiado para la escuela, pero con algunas chaquetas y leggings o calcetines o algo así, funcionará** — Ruby le dirigió una sonrisa pícara antes de estrecharse entre David y la rubia.

— **Me lo probaré más tarde ...**

— **Será mejor que tomes fotos** — ahora llevaba una sonrisa de lobo en su rostro — **Quiero ver lo bien que te verás en eso.**

— **Sí** — Emma se mordió el labio e intentó reprimir la sonrisa que podía sentir amenazando romper su cara. A Regina le gustaría esto, no lo dudaría. Tal vez podría llevar esto a Salvatore en lugar del traje de pantalón que había planeado. Pero el problema era que no podía sacarlo de la casa. Mary Margaret y David seguramente estarían locos si la atraparan en ello. Esperaba que Regina planeara parar por el hotel primero. Ella podría cambiarse entonces.

— **¿Estás tratando de no sonreír ...?** — Ruby se rió y dio un codazo a Emma que había causado que se restringiera con su sonrisa, y la rubia acaba con vigas por sus pensamientos.

— **Gracias, Ruby. Estoy segura de que me servirá para algo.**

— **Es mejor, no pagó cien dólares por esa cosa.**

— **¿Qué mierda?** — Emma parpadeó — **Qué demonios ... ¿Esto cuesta cien dólares?** — graznó ella, sosteniendo el trozo de tela.

— **Probablemente fue más que eso, no lo sé. Y, Em, los vestidos son muy caros, y te lo digo, estaba molesta cuando no me quería entrar esa maldita cosa** — Ruby resopló y miró furioso al vestido en las manos de Emma con desdén — **Así que es mejor que lo disfrutes.**

— **Lo haré, Ruby** — Emma puso los ojos en blanco y colocó cuidadosamente el vestido en la caja — **Y te traeré fotos cuando llegue a casa, pero no las compartes con nadie o encontraré alguna manera de matarte.**

— **No voy a ...**

— **Excepto para mí, ¿Quieres decir**? — Belle se metió en la conversa, retorciéndose entre Mary Margaret y Emma con una gran sonrisa y un pequeño paquete rectangular — **Quiero verte con un vestido.**

— **Oh, Dios mío, chicas** — las mejillas de la rubia ardían mientras algunos de los otros invitados las miraban — **Está bien, lo haré.**

— **¡Ahora, abre mi regalo**! — Belle sonrió, empujando el paquete cuidadosamente envuelto en los brazos de la rubia — **Apuesto a que te encantará**.

— **Depende de lo que sea** … — murmuró Emma, despiadadamente rasgando el papel y tirándolo a sus dos amigas. Luego miró el objeto que se encontraba, era un libro. Uno muy familiar. Era la mismo que leyó la primera vez que entro a la biblioteca hace tantos años, y la que se aseguró de buscar y releer cada vez que iba allí. Mierda. ¿Cómo Belle encontró esto? Emma no podía encontrar una copia de ese maldito libro en ninguna parte y ella no se molestó con los sitios en línea. La mayoría de las copias del libro estaban casi destrozadas. Pero éste ... era tan prístino.

— **¿Te gusta? Recuerdo cuando me dijiste que este es el primer libro grande que has leído y significó una gran importancia para ti. Busqué en línea una buena copia y finalmente tropecé en un sitio que tenía unas super copias antiguas de libros en perfectas condiciones. Déjame decirte, que cuestan alrededor de un brazo y una pierna, pero vale totalmente la pena** — Belle sonrió a Emma con ojos brumosos.

La rubia rápidamente envolvió sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de la pequeña morena y rió con júbilo — **Oh, Dios, Belle, muchas gracias, mierda, he estado buscando esto por un tiempo, no pude encontrar una buena copia ...**

— **No es sudor, es tu decimoctavo, Em. Es un hito en tu vida y mereces lo mejor de los regalos.**

— **Te quiero, a las dos** — Emma no pudo evitar reírse, esta vez tirando de ambos en sus brazos — **Eres increíble, incluso si una de ustedes me da un vestido.**

— **Sabes que a ti te gusta en secreto, Emma** — Ruby sonrió.

— **Sin comentarios** — la rubia rió, poniendo el libro junto a sus otros regalos de cumpleaños — **Pero lo aprecio, especialmente porque aparentemente costo mucho.**

— **Sí, es mejor que lo aprecies, perra** — La camarera soltó una risita y empujó juguetonamente a su amiga — **Pero, hey, no hay problema, estoy seguro de que me darás algo igualmente increíble ... ¿eh?**

— **Tendrías** **que esperar y ver, tengo planes para tu próximo cumpleaños.**

— **Quiero algo caro.**

— **Yo soy feliz con libros** — Belle comentó, disparando a su amiga morena una rápida subida de cejas.

— **Estoy segura de que ahorraré** **para tus gustos caros** — ella sonrió irónicamente.

— **A menos que sea algo en Boston** — Ruby se burló y cruzó los brazos

— **¿Qué?**

— **¿Por qué no nos contaste que ibas allí hoy?**

— ¿ **Debido a que no es asunto suyo?**

— **¿No dijeron que su madre Graham venía a recogerte?** — la suave voz de Belle sonó.

— **Pensé que iba a bajar en dos semanas para pasar tiempo con nosotras**

— **Lo hará, yo solo…**

— **Oye, Emma, también te tengo algo. Una voz masculina sonó detrás de los tres amigos y Emma se desplomó en su lugar** — Oh, genial, aquí viene Killian. Espero que no esté de humor de ser molesto como acostumbra ser. Por lo menos se salvó por ahora ya que no tendrá que dar explicaciones del porque se ira más tarde.

— **¿De verdad?** — ella parpadeó y miró la mano que se había extendido hacia ella. Sus ojos verdes se deslizaron hasta encontrar una cara sonriente.

— **Sip.**

— **¿Qué es?**

— **Ábrelo y descúbrelo** — Killian agitó el sobre en su mano hacia ella y lo arrebató de entre sus dedos.

— **Está** **bien ...** — murmuró, usando su pulgar para abrir el sobre y sacar la tarjeta que estaba dentro. En el frente había un cisne solitario (por supuesto) en un lago cristalino, y cuando lo abrió, había un mensaje escrito a mano.

— **Feliz décimo octavo cumpleaños, Emma, te tengo dos regalos: uno, mira arriba y dos, escucha.**

Emma frunció el ceño ante las palabras, pero obligada, e hizo lo que había escrito mientras levantaba la vista para ver a Killian extender una sola rosa roja.

— **Uh ... gracias** — murmuró, tomando la flor — **¿Qué ... tengo que…?**

— **¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?** — él le preguntó tan inocentemente, y Emma pudo oír los sonidos de risa de sus amigos.

— **¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto?**

— **Yo ... quería llevarte al baile en un par de semanas y pensé que podría pagar tus honorarios para entrar.**

— **¿Te sacrificaste mucho?**

— **Emma** — Belle advirtió — **No seas tan grosera.**

— **Sí, Em. Él te está pidiendo ir al baile, y por lo que sé, él es el único que te ha preguntado, no tienes una cita.**

— **Sí, porque no tenía planes de ir** — Emma miró al chico que seguía de pie frente a ella. — **No te ofendas, pero odio los bailes, son ruidosos y aburridos y hay mucha gente.**

— **Oh, vamos, Em** — Ruby se quejó— **Belle y yo iremos.**

— ¿ **Iremos?**

— **No queremos estar allí sola y dudo que Killian también lo quiera así, es sólo un baile y no te va a matar** — la camarera morena cruzó sus ojos con los de Emma y le dio esa mirada.

— **Oh, por favor ...** — la rubia comenzó a protestar, pero ella fue cortada por un dedo en su cara.

— **Vas a ese baile, Emma Swan, a menos que tengas otros planes que no conozco, pero eso es como ... imposible, porque eres Emma** — ella sonrió — **Además, no veo a una línea de pretendientes esperando para pedirle que vaya al baile.**

— **Y puedes aprovechar bien el vestido que Ruby te regaló …** — Belle hizo todo lo posible para persuadirla.

— **No me dejarán pasar, ¿Verdad?**

— **No, ahora crece un poco y di que si.**

— **Jo** ... **Bien, sólo esta vez** — Emma volvió hacia un expectante Killian que sin duda había estado escuchando su conversación — **Yo iré contigo al baile ... Bajo una condición, no ... besos o algo así, de hecho, sin tocar.**

— **Oh, vamos ... Todo el punto de un baile es tocarse el uno al otro.**

— **Eso suena mal** — Ruby resopló.

— **Cállate, Rubes** — Emma se quebró y cruzó los brazos — **Bueno, pero sólo nos tocaremos cuando bailemos y no en un lugar inapropiado o de lo contrario me iré más rápido de lo que puedes decir perdón.**

— **Bueno…**

— **¿De acuerdo?**

— **De acuerdo** — murmuró con solemnidad.

— **Bueno, ahora, gracias por la rosa** — Emma sonrió cortésmente — **Y la tarjeta. Es hermosa. Me gusta el cisne.**

— **De nada** — el estado de ánimo de Killian pareció cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con una sonrisa deslumbrante — **Tengo un pedazo de torta que tiene mi nombre, así que ... iré. Podemos trabajar en los detalles para el baile más tarde** — y con eso, se había ido.

— **Bueno, has conseguido una cita para el baile, Emma** — Ruby se rió mientras disfrutaba de la tortura de la rubia — **Si bien, es con un chico** — la última parte lo hizo bajo para no dejar que los padres de Emma oyeran por casualidad.

— **Sí, bueno, no veo ningunos dispuestos en esta escuela ...** — Emma resopló y giró en torno a la rosa.

— **Emma, cariño, ¿estás casi lista para salir? Es casi tres** — la voz de Mary Margaret interrumpió cualquier comentario ingenioso que Ruby estaba a punto de decir — **Querrás ir a casa para empacar y cambiarte.**

— **Sí, claro, y tengo que llevar todas estas cosas a la casa** — la rubia asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie, estirándose en su sitio antes de volver a mirar a sus amigas sentadas — **Así que, creo que nos vemos mañana.**

— **Y es mejor que me digas como es Boston, no he salido de este estúpido pueblo todavía**. — Ruby gruñó — **Es tan injusto que él solo te está llevando a ti.**

— **Disculpa, pero ¿De quién es el cumpleaños?** — Emma sonrió — **Y, de todos modos, iré de viaje con él, porque cuando termine la escuela, estaré ahí y tengo que hacer un recorrido por la ciudad.**

— **Espero que te diviertas** — Belle respondió mansamente — **No dejes que el mal olor te haga caer.**

— **No lo haré** — Emma entrecerró los ojos a la camarera morena — **Yo iba a comprarte algunas cosas, pero si vas a actuar así ...**

— **Bien, bien, me callo.**

— **Bueno** — Emma se rió y se agachó para abrazar a ambos antes de recoger sus cosas para irse — **Gracias por las cosas, chicas, y agradece a tu abuela por mí, Ruby, por habernos hecho el almuerzo.**

— **No hay problema, y yo le digo.**

— **De nada, Em.**

Ambos le sonrieron y se despidieron cuando los Nolans y ella se fueron. Ella hizo un gesto con la mano hacia atrás, toda la culpa que ella había tenido antes, le pesaba de nuevo. Es tan horrible mentir a la gente que amas. Se ven obligados a creer en alguna mierda de cuento de hadas que se compone en lugar de la realidad detrás de todo. Pero Emma no podía decirles a sus amigas la verdad acerca de por qué iba a Boston, como también, cómo no podía decirles a sus padres. Tampoco quería que Graham lo supiera, pero desde que lo estaba usando, se vio obligada a hacerlo o al menos molestó. Pero, había una parte de ella que no se sentía tan culpable porque todos aprenderían la verdad más tarde en el futuro, cuando se sintiera lo suficientemente segura como para dar a conocer su relación con Regina.

Eso era algo por lo que preocuparse más tarde, ahora mismo, Emma necesitaba concentrarse en hacer las maletas para su viaje. Sabía que debía haberlo hecho anoche, pero Dios, quería que llegará el día lo más rápido posible. La rubia estaba absolutamente emocionada y también bastante nervioso para ir en una fecha con Regina. Una cita real en un restaurante con gente alrededor de ellas y comida y camareros y que muestran que se suponía que iban a de antemano. Oh, era tan agonizante esperar a las cuatro en punto, y ahora que estaba a menos de una hora de distancia, Emma era un lío lleno de nervios agotados.

Dejó la bolsa en el colchón para empezar a llenar la ropa con un cambio de ropa, un pijama, un par de ropa interior fresca, unos artículos de tocador y sus CDs, además de un par de zapatos adicionales en caso de que la bota fuera un poco fuera de lugar. Comprobando alrededor de la habitación para cualquier cosa que ella pudo haber faltado, Emma sacó sus zapatos y pantalones apagado, así como su camisa y también ese vestido maldito. Ella todavía tenía tiempo suficiente para tomar unas fotos y tal para sus amigos y posiblemente ver si era lo suficientemente adecuado para el restaurante.

No se había dado cuenta de que el pedazo superior del vestido era una camiseta sin tirantes, con una correa alrededor del cuello y el escote desplomado, pero al intentarlo, se sentía mortificada. Emma había usado algo tan revelador antes. La falda desaliñada del vestido era bastante corta para ella, cortada a mediados del muslo. La totalidad de su parte superior de la espalda estaba expuesta, lo que hizo que la rubia se sintiera bastante incómoda. No era de extrañar por qué no encontró tal atuendo atractivo, y cuando lo vio en otras chicas -especialmente en Ruby- siempre se preguntaba cómo podían hacerlo. ¿No se sienten expuestas?

Sea lo que fuera, no estaba segura de si se sentiría lo suficientemente cómoda como para llevar esto en público. Por supuesto, ella siempre podría traerlo con ella y esperar que Regina pensaría que era adecuado después de probarlo-si iban a parar en el hotel en primer lugar. O bien, ella sólo llevaba su traje de pantalón, que rápidamente sacó del armario para vestir después de pelar el vestido. Con un suspiro, Emma empujó rápidamente el vestido en su bolso y se subió la cremallera. ¿Tenía todo?

Con un suspiro, Emma rápidamente metió el vestido en su bolso y lo comprimió. ¿Lo tenía todo?

¿Ropa? Listo. ¿Ropa interior? Listo. ¿Zapatos de respaldo? Listo. ¿Ropa de dormir? Listo. ¿Vestido? Listo. ¿Cepillo para el pelo? Listo. ¿Cepillo de dientes? Listo. ¿CDs? Listo. ¿La dirección de Graham?

Buscó en el compartimiento más pequeño de su bolso y se encontró con el trozo de papel que había metido allí antes.

Listo.

— **Creo que eso es todo ...** — murmuró para sí misma mientras buscaba su nueva chaqueta de cuero rojo y se la ponía. Y aún queda media hora para irse.

Emma suspiró y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama, agarrando su móvil desde la mesa final. ¿Tal vez debería ver lo que Regina está haciendo? ¿Tal vez estaba dispuesta a marcharse y tal vez desearía salir temprano por la carretera? Con un encogimiento de hombros, pensó que no le dolería intentarlo.

 _Gina, ¿estás lista? Ya he terminado de hacer las cosas, así que supongo que, si quieres venir temprano, puedes._

— **Emma, tu padre y yo tenemos algo para** **ti** — la voz de Mary Margaret asustó a la rubia, haciéndole saltar jodidamente sorprendida.

— **Mierda** **¿Hace cuánto entraste**? — la morena rió, ignorando por completo el uso de malas palabras de Emma — **¿Fue hace mucho?**

— **Recién, querida, ya que vas a Boston y estoy bastante segura de que necesitaras de alimentos y bebidas y combustible y ... y si ves algo que te gusta y quieres comprarlo, y que no pued…**

— **Lo que su madre está tratando de decir es que te vamos a dar dinero para tu viaje en caso de que lo necesites. No tienes que preocuparte de que devuelvas el cambio. Tenlo como tu otro regalo de cumpleaños** — David interrumpió, dando un paso adelante dejando en su mano un sobre a Emma. Parecía más bien gruesa.

 _Dios, ¿cuánto habrá aquí_?

— **Gracias, pero parece mucho ... Realmente no creo que lo…**

— **No te preocupes, pequeña. Son en su mayoría billetes de un dólar.**

— **Oh, gracias ...** — Emma arqueó una ceja — **Pero, en realidad, que no tienen que…**

— **Es un regalo de cumpleaños de nosotros para ti, querida. Sólo toma y te hace feliz a tu padre.**

— **Entonces voy a utilizarlo para comprarles algo para ustedes, porque realmente no puedo ...** — Emma suspiró y recibió el sobre del dinero de David y se la mete en el lado de la bolsa.

— **No te preocupes, Em. Te queremos y esto es para ti. No para nosotros. Gástalo para ti.**

— **Saben que no puedo** …

— **Emma** — Mary Margaret usó su voz severa, lo que significaba que era grave y que había que haber más precaución.

— **Está bien ... Gracias. Realmente lo aprecio** — Emma sonrió, levantándose de su cama para lanzar sus brazos alrededor de los dos — **Los** **amo y aprecio todo lo que ustedes hacen para mí, a pesar de que no puede mostrar todo el tiempo.**

— **Lo** **sabemos, querida.**

— **Te amamos también.**

Ambos tenían sonrisas llorosas mientras abrazaban a su hija adoptiva en vuelta con abrazos apretados.

— **Ahora, diviértete, ¿de acuerdo? No te metas en problemas** — David colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de Emma.

— **Sí, y si estás en problemas, no dudes en llamar** — Mary Margaret recordó — **Y llama, incluso si no estás. No nos importaría escucharte…**

— **Oigan** , **iré solamente por un día** — Emma rió — **No se preocupen por eso, ¿de acuerdo? Los llamaré cuando llegué, para asegurarles que llegué a salva.**

— **Bueno, haz eso** — Ambos asintieron ante la voz de la mujer de pelo corto.

— **Lo haré** — la rubia sonrió y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero ya que había vibrado. Era un mensaje de Regina.

 _ **Estoy afuera, querida. Así que cuando estés lista.**_

— **Oh, está aquí** — Emma metió el dispositivo en el bolsillo y colgó su mochila sobre su hombro, mirando a sus dos padres adoptivos hoscos — **Vuelvo mañana, ¿De acuerdo?**

— **Está bien, Emma. Te amo y que tengan un viaje seguro** — Mary Margaret fue el primero en tirar de ella en un fuerte abrazo antes de salir de la habitación con lo que parecían ser lágrimas en los ojos.

— **Sí, cariño. Y diviértete, pero no demasiado** — David arqueó una ceja en su dirección y le dio a entender a Emma algo y se dio cuenta lo que se refería con ese brillo en los ojos.

— **Ew** , **papá, no. No voy a estar haciendo eso con él, o de cualquier tipo que pudiera encontrar** — Emma arrugó la nariz y le devolvió el abrazo cuando él se rió y la abrazó también.

— **Bien. Ahora, anda, no creo que desees hacerlo esperar.**

— ¡ **No! Nos vemos el domingo. Los quiero adiós** — ella sonrió y se metió por las escaleras de su habitación con David detrás de ella.

Pronto, ella sintió el aire amargo de la libertad golpeó su cara cuando ella salió del edificio de apartamentos, una sonrisa grande en sus labios pálidos, rosados. La primera cosa incorrecta, notó, era la falta de apariencia de Regina. Su Mercedes negro, no se encontraba en ninguna parte.

— **Maldita sea** — murmuró ella, empezando a bajar la acera. Regina debe haber aparcado fuera de la vista por lo que sus padres no la verían. Era una opción más inteligente, pensó Emma, pero una muy fría también. Todavía estaba frío como la mierda afuera, pero al menos sus botas y chaqueta nueva mantenía bastante calor, aunque el viento seguía siendo una molestia.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella llegara a la espera del Benz y su propietario a sólo una cuadra hacia abajo con su motor maravillosamente en ejecución que aseguró a Emma que estará cálido por dentro. Corrió los últimos pasos hacia la puerta del pasajero y rápidamente entró con un escalofrío.

— **Hace frío ahí fuera** — comentó ella, empujando su bolsa entre sus pies en el suelo — **No me gusta el invierno. Y el frío. Ese jodido frío.**

— **El lenguaje, querida** — ronca voz de Regina sonó a su lado y era como un coro de ángeles en los oídos de Emma. Había pasó todo el maldito día sin escuchar su voz angelical y, chico, era tan agradable escucharla ahora. Aunque, la torsión y el remolino constante de las mariposas en el estómago metafóricas habían regresado.

— **Dios, te he echado de menos** — Emma se encontró diciendo, una sonrisa tímida en su rostro cuando volvió su atención a la morena a su lado. Y, a la mierda santa, se perdió el aliento. Esa mujer estaba literalmente impresionante con esa espectacular sonrisa en sus labios carmesí y los ojos ahumados chispeantes de malicia.

— ¿ **Sólo ha sido un día?**

— **¿Qué fue demasiado largo?** — Emma rió un poco vertiginosamente.

— **Ciertamente espero que no te canses de mí después de pasar tanto tiempo con mi presencia, querida** — hubo un ligero tinte en sus mejillas, lo que habría sido confundida con el rubor de Emma, no había estado mirando a la cara de la maestra durante los últimos cinco minutos. Ella se había ruborizado.

— **Yo no, yo puedo prometer eso. Nunca me canso de ti** — ella respondió con honestidad, inclinándose hacia delante para colocar un tierno beso en la mejilla de la mujer mayor — **Sin embargo, debemos ponernos en marcha para que no se nos haga más tarde, y, uh ... ¿Crees que tendríamos suficiente tiempo para parar en el hotel en primer lugar?**

— **¿Por qué, querida?** — La voz de Regina había tomado un tono mucho más ligero mientras se alejaba de la acera y se dirigió a la calle fuera de la ciudad.

— **Bueno, verás ... Ruby me regaló un vestido y yo no estaba segura de si debería usar o no. Y, de todos modos, no podía llevarlo fuera de la casa sin mis padres adoptivos me lo vieran** — Emma se encogió de hombros y rápidamente se puso su cinturón de seguridad, ganando una sonrisa de satisfacción de la morena a su lado.

— **Ya veo. Supongo que tendríamos tiempo suficiente para que puedas hacer eso. Tengo que entrar en el hotel en primer lugar, de todos modos, antes de que expire nuestra reserva** — Regina rió al ver la expresión de Emma, lo que probablemente refleja lo mucho que deseaba golpear a sí misma. Maldita sea. Ella no pensaba en eso. De alguna manera, pensó que automáticamente ya tenían la habitación del hotel. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

— **Podríamos llegar tarde para el espectáculo, pero eso no debería importar demasiado, espero.**

— **En realidad no, supongo** — Emma se encogió de hombros — **Pero espero que no cueste mucho por llegar tarde, quiero decir ... ¿Vale la pena no? Graham dijo que cuestan un montón de dinero para entrar.**

— **Todo va a estar bien, Emma. Sólo hay un máximo de diez minutos para llegar tarde. Ya que estamos viajando temprano, debemos tener tiempo suficiente para conseguir todo lo que se tenga que hacer en el hotel** — la morena se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

— **Si estás segura. Es decir, yo tengo dinero y esas cosas.**

— **No te preocupes, querida. Es tu cumpleaños. Déjame gastar un poco.**

La única respuesta de Emma fue un gesto tímido y un rubor en sus mejillas. Mierda, Regina era una excelente amante, ¿Verdad? La rubia estaba en un viaje infructuoso con ella, porque rara vez le gustaba recibir cosas, especialmente en cantidades masivas, sin ser muy modesta al respecto. Sería igual que lo que había hecho con David y ese montón de dinero que él le dio.

— **Así que ¿Hablaste con Graham?** — Regina preguntó de repente después de unos momentos de silencio.

— **Sí. Le pregunté si estaba bien que yo lo utilicé como una encubierta** — Emma se encogió de hombros, mordiéndose el labio. Probablemente debería decirle a Regina que ella le había dicho acerca de ellas. Ella ya podría haber esperado, pero, todavía no.

— **¿Sabe lo de nosotras?** — y allí estaba, junto con una pizca de preocupación en su tono.

 _Mierda_.

— **S-si ...** — Emma murmuró, pasando los dedos por el pelo — **Pero le hice prometer no decirle a nadie, y es un buen tipo Graham. Él no haría eso, a diferencia de Ruby, así que por eso él es el único que sabe ahora. Pero ...**

— ¿ **Hay un, pero?** — ahora su tono era de incredulidad y sus orbes de chocolate abiertos por el miedo — **¿Qué es?**

— **Él quiere que lo visite antes de que nos vamos mañana** — Emma reprimió una risita de forma repentina relajante de Regina, porque sabía que ella también estaría aterrada de su ingenio si había un, pero a su vez en algo tan serio como este.

— **¿De verdad?**

— **Sí. Me dio su dirección y una específica de "La quiero a AMBAS "así que, sí, las dos tenemos que ir a visitarlo** — Emma rió esta vez, alegre y era bastante alegre — **No lo había visto en mucho tiempo y él es, como, feliz de que estamos juntas, supongo. Se asustó más que la mierda cuando le dije. Me llamó y me gritó al oído. Al principio, pensé que iba a darme la espalda, pero ¡No! ...**

— ¿ **No?** — las cejas de Regina se arrugaron — **¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

— **Él estaba bastante fresco sobre el asunto, después de superar el hecho de que tú eres mi profesora. Hablamos un poco, y no divulgué mucho, pero él sabe que me haces muy feliz y por eso está bastante contento por eso** — la rubia jugó con un mechón de su cabello.

— **Yo te hago muy feliz, ¿eh?** — la morena le dio una cálida, tierna sonrisa.

— **Sí lo haces, Madam. No me sentía así hace bastante ... Bueno, nunca, en realidad y siento que lo que necesita saber.**

— **Interesante ...** — Regina susurró para sí misma porque ella simplemente no podía creer que ella podría hacer feliz a alguien. Para la mayor parte de su vida, ella acaba de hacer la vida de las personas un infierno, o por lo que su madre le había dicho, así que se quedó lejos de todos, antes forzar a creer que ella no era más que una molestia. No era más que una agradable sorpresa para ella cuando Emma no le había empujado lejos como la mayoría de los demás en su vida. Era un concepto extraño para Regina a comprender, pero estaba seguro de que podía, porque no parecía dejar una sensación agradable en su intestino.

Permanecieron en silencio durante casi treinta minutos con los ojos de Regina en la carretera y Emma en el paisaje que los rodeaba, una sonrisa saciada en sus labios. Era tranquilo, sereno incluso, con nada más que el camino y sin tráfico. El mundo exterior estaba pintado de blanco con escamas de cristal y decorado con densos bosques de verde y marrón. Parecía tan tranquilo, y no en absoluto el frío áspero que realmente era. ¿Será por el hecho de estar dentro del coche y no afuera?

La calidez del coche era buena y Emma se alegró mucho de que no estuviera allí afuera. Ella estaba agradecida de estar en el Mercedes donde el paisaje era mucho más agradable sin el viento amargo. Podía disfrutar del invierno por una vez sin el temor de congelarse, aunque eso no fuera exactamente lógico. Todo parecía absolutamente impresionante y si no fuera por el sol reflejándose en la manta de nieve, ella lo miraría para siempre. Los pequeños cristales de hielo realmente podrían atrapar los rayos del sol y hacer que la belleza se convierta en un dolor de ojos.

Emma dejó que sus ojos se alejaran de la escena pintada y tomar un momento para mirar por encima de la otra belleza que no debería causarle ningún dolor físico actual. La rubia apretó sus labios con fuerza mientras los ojos anchos y esmeralda se tomaban el tiempo para apreciar la obra maestra de Dios que estaba delante de ellos. Regina Mills no era más que pura perfección e incluso el más hermoso día de primavera no podía sostener una vela para ella.

— **Toma una fotografía, querida, durará más tiempo** — la voz de la morena sacudió Emma de sus pensamientos.

— **Lo siento** — ella volvió a poner sus ojos a la captura de fragmentos de chaquetón de Regina y lo que parecía ser una impresión extraña en escala de grises.

 _¿Qué llevaba puesto?_

Regina rió, una melodía suave flotando a través del vehículo de otra forma silenciosa. Emma sonrió. Mi perfecta Gina, fueron las palabras que resuenan en la cabeza de la rubia y ella dejó que reverberan hasta que la risa de la morena había disminuido gradualmente. Luego todo quedó en silencio otra vez excepto por el zumbido rítmico del motor.

— **Nos falta algo** — la mujer mayor ladeó la cabeza en dirección a Emma, las comisuras de los labios se torcieron — **Está bastante silenciosa, ¿No es así? ¿Por qué no ves lo que hay en la radio?**

— **Traje música** — Emma dijo, con los ojos mirando ahora el equipo de música en busca de música. No parecen tener un reproductor de CD, pero sí tiene un reproductor de cinta incorporado.

— **A menos que tengas cintas contigo, querida, no creo que es posible escuchar nada más, aparte de la radio.**

— **Tengo una de esas como parlantes** — la rubia se inclinó para hurgar en la bolsa de mano en el suelo entre sus pies. Le había llevado unos momentos para recordar dónde exactamente lo dejó, pero finalmente encontró la cinta que había estado buscando y lo levantó — **¿Ves?**

Regina arqueó una ceja en el objeto, luego hizo un gesto hacia la consola delantera — **Lo que sea que haga esa cosa, hazlo.**

— **Tienen una pequeña abertura para auriculares, así funcionan, así que puedes pegarlo en cualquier dispositivo de medios** — la rubia se encogió de hombros, pegando el extremo de la cinta del convertidor antes de tirar de su teléfono y enganchar el otro extremo hasta él — **Y funciona con teléfonos, también.**

— **Puede que tenga que conseguir uno de esos, haría uso del reproductor de** **cintas** — Regina volvió a dirigir la mirada a la calle cuando se acercaron a la carretera.

— **Lo venden en la mayoría de las tiendas, así que estoy bastante segura de que puedes encontrar uno** — Emma se encogió de hombros y golpeó su pie con el ritmo de la música.

— **Estoy segura de que podré conseguir uno** — La morena asintió — **Tengo buenas noticias, Emma también.**

— **¿Qué es?**

— **Sólo tenemos un poco más de tres horas y media en nuestro viaje.**

— **Suena como si tuviéramos en un buen tiempo** — la rubia no pudo evitar reírse ante la fingida excitación de la voz de la profesora morena. Regina se unió y ambos compartieron una buena risa antes de finalmente tranquilizarse para escuchar la optimista melodía que flotaba a través de los altavoces del coche.

Empezaron a escuchar la música amigable y tener una conversación ociosa para el resto del viaje. No fue hasta que Regina mencionó que la ciudad final por la que pasaban era Boston, que tenía el interés de Emma casi de inmediato. Las luces de la ciudad eran bastante intrigantes, ya que contrastaban contra la oscuridad de la noche. La rubia estaba asombrada, apenas prestando atención a lo que Regina le había estado diciendo, pero había sido capaz de atrapar el final de la cola.

— **El hotel está a una calle…**

— **¿** **Cómo es?** — Emma finalmente había vuelto su atención a la morena, pero había mantenido un ojo a los altos edificios que se encontraban alrededor.

— **¿Es..** **. ese?** — el Mercedes había llegado a su fin en frente de un edificio bastante alto que tenía la rubia con la boca abierta.

— **¿Es ... ese es nuestro hotel?**

— **Sí lo es, querida. Y nuestra habitación es toda la planta superior, creo.**

— **¿A qué distancia está del Restaurant?**

— **No demasiado lejos. Planeé todo esto** — la morena sonrió y abrió las puertas del vehículo — **Ahora, entremos y saquemos nuestras cosas para que podamos arreglarnos lo antes posible. Llegamos a un horario perfecto. Son sólo las 8:15.**

— **¿De Verdad?** — Había pensado que era más tarde, ya que el camino fue bastante largo y el tráfico era infernal. Parecía haber pasado más horas de la normal por culpa del tráfico, sobre todo al entrar a la ciudad ya que fue un infierno total.

— **Sí, querida, ahora vamos.**

Los dos salieron rápidamente del coche, después de que Regina agarró su bolsa y se dirigió al hotel. Regina ni siquiera parpadeó, pero Emma no pudo cerrar la mandíbula. El interior del hotel Nine Zero era absolutamente elegante. Tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha de ella había dos áreas de estar, tanto decoradas como fantasía como la otra con lujosos negros y blancos en las paredes y muebles modernos. Era bastante atractivo para el ojo, sobre todo a simple vista, todo lo que había caminado Regina era demasiado rápido que la rubia no pudo admirar y mirar más. No importaba mucho en ese momento, estaban en un apuro después de todo, y la pequeña área de recepción era tan extravagantemente. Demonios, incluso el escritorio estaba gritando con sus fantasiosas luces que se reflejaban en los suelos de mármol blanco y negro.

— **Realmente siento que no pertenezco aquí** — Emma susurró a la morena mientras se acercaba a ella, los ojos de esmeralda se acercaban a cada persona, cada una vestida con un costoso traje formal, antes de finalmente aterrizar en la recepcionista, que también estaba muy profesionalmente vestida.

— **No te preocupes, querida** — Regina lanzó una sonrisa de dientes al llegar al escritorio. — **Seguro que no les importará, además** — su voz se elevó mientras hablaba — **No tenías suficiente tiempo para cambiar tu vestido, por eso estamos aquí.**

— **Hola, bienvenido a Nine Zero, ¿Puedo ayudarle?** — la mujer detrás de la mesa preguntó cortésmente.

— **Sí, he reservado una habitación, la Suite Studio 501** — Regina respondió suavemente.

— **¿Nombre?**

— **Regina Mills.**

— **Su habitación la espera** — la recepcionista se sonrojó después de escribir algunas cosas en su teclado. Ella pronto barajó algo que Emma no pudo ver antes de entregar Regina dos llaves de la tarjeta — **Aquí están sus llaves, por favor vengan a recepción si encuentra cualquier problema o preocupación.**

— **Gracias** — la morena recuperó las tarjetas, entregándole una de ellas a Emma — ¿ **Estás lista para ver nuestra habitación, querida?**

— **Estoy asustada, en realidad, quiero decir, si el vestíbulo es tan elegante, sólo puedo imaginar cómo sería una suite** — Emma mordisqueó su labio inferior mientras seguía a la morena al ascensor — **No creo que este lugar sería tan ...**

— **Es uno de los mejores hoteles de Boston, no iba a obligarte a quedarte en un ratoncito de un motel por un cuarto del precio.**

— **No quiero saber cuánto te costó ...**

— **No te preocupes por eso, querida, eso es información revelada solo para mí y para que nunca lo averigües** — Una sonrisa burlona cruzó sus rasgos — **Este es nuestro piso.**

— **Oh, joder. Okay, hagámoslo.**

Momentos después, Emma estaba boquiabierta como un pez fuera del agua con la mandíbula caída y los ojos bien abiertos. La habitación no parecía tanto como una habitación de hotel debería, en cambio, parecía como si fuera un pequeño y lujoso apartamento. La habitación estaba tan modernizada como el| vestíbulo de la planta baja con sus muebles elegantes y piezas decorativas. Había una zona de estar con un sofá de cuero negro y una luz cafetería color silla que emparejado las paredes.

— **Whoa, Regina ... Te superaste a ti mismo con esto.**

— **Oh** , **espera hasta que veas el baño, querida. Si es algo como la mayoría de las demás, como tú dices, suites de hotel de lujo, entonces será un regalo** — la morena mantuvo su mirada de chocolate en la rubia, una sonrisa ligera brillante en sus labios.

— **Tengo que hacer pis de todos modos ...** — Emma saltó a la puerta y se precipitó en el interior que se reunió con el más elegante regadero que había visto nunca. La gente tiene algunas prioridades altas si quieren usar algo como esto para ir al baño.

— **Dulce madre de ... ¿Has visto esto, Gina? ¡Es un puto lujo! ¡No sólo tenemos la oportunidad de disfrutar el baño de lujo, pero también lo hace nuestra mierda!**

— **Emma. ¿Tiene que usar un lenguaje tan grosero?** — la morena se puso detrás de la rubia que estaba de pie en la puerta, sorprendido frente al moderno cuarto de baño, con escala de grises.

— **Sí. Sí, lo hago** — Emma sonrió y entró en la habitación, dejando caer su bolsa en el mostrador. Entonces, ella vio el reflejo de Regina en el espejo y ella casi jadeó. Esa maldita mujer no podía ser más seductora de lo que era en ese momento. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por un maquillaje oscuro y el brillante labial rosa llamaba la atención a su rostro, lo que finalmente hizo que Emma mirara fijamente a sus ojos -que eran tan perfectamente marrones y brillantes- y su boca- que eran tan malditamente besables. Sus flequillos estaban más o menos peinados a un lado bastante elegante que cubría parte del lado derecho de su rostro mientras el resto se había metido detrás de su oreja izquierda. Mientras los ojos de Emma se deslizaban por el cuerpo de la morena, finalmente había descubierto cuál era ese patrón. Era un estampado de leopardo, y parecía muy bueno para la mujer mayor también, especialmente con su maquillaje de ojo ahumado. El material también estaba satinado -como el vestido que Ruby le había dado- y terminó justo debajo de su rodilla. El escote no era demasiado bajo y no mostraba nada más que la suave extensión de su piel de oliva. Era bastante halagador, abrazando cada curva deliciosa.

— **¿Estás bien, Emma?** — Regina frunció ligeramente el ceño y dio un paso al cuarto de baño, una de sus manos para encontrar el hombro de la rubia.

— **S-sí, lo estoy. Sólo ... te ves tan hermosa** — y eso hizo que la morena tuviera un pequeño rubor en poco tiempo.

— **Gracias…**

— **Es ... Realmente, no hay problema en absoluto. Eres tan jodidamente perfecta, ¿lo sabes?** — Emma rió alegremente y se dio la vuelta, tomando la mano que tenía en su hombro — **Estoy un poco celosa de ti, pero también estoy agradecido de que te tengo.**

— **Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, Emma** — Regina se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un casto beso en los labios de Emma — **Y significa muchísimo para mí.**

— **Bueno, porque yo quiero que lo sepas. Y sé que digo muchos cumplidos y esas cosas tan a menudo, pero tengo una buena razón. Confía en mí** — la rubia respondió sin aliento.

— **Confío en ti, Emma** — la profesora de inglés ladeó la cabeza — ¿ **Y confío en que te prepararás para que podamos llegar a tiempo para el show?**

— **Eso es algo diferente** — Emma se rió entre dientes, pero asintió — **Me cambiaré y me daré un poco más de maquillaje.**

Regina levantó una mano para tocar la mejilla de Emma, una cálida sonrisa en sus labios. — **No hace falta que hagas eso, querida, te ves hermosa como eres, no sirve de nada esconder esa belleza con los cosméticos.**

— **Tampoco tú** — murmuró ella suavemente, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener el rubor en sus mejillas saciado.

— **Emma** — suspiró y acarició suavemente la mejilla de los dieciocho años — **¿Por qué no te preparas?**

— **No dejaré que esto se escape.**

Regina dejó caer sus brazos a sus lados, sus labios sin su sonrisa — **Si eres lo suficientemente rápida, te daré tu regalo de cumpleaños después.**

— **¿Después?** — Emma parpadeó, ligeramente sorprendida por el súbito soborno.

— **Sí. Así que, prepárate mientras yo busco eso para ti** — y entonces ella estaba saliendo de la habitación sin una oportunidad para que Emma protestara. La puerta estaba cerrada.

Emma frunció el ceño, pero rápidamente se desnudó para poder ponerse el vestido. Estaba decidida a asegurarse de que Regina se sintiera hermosa, sin importar la situación. Ojalá ella no estuviera tan consciente de sí misma, viendo cómo reaccionó hacia la declaración de Emma. La rubia sólo tendría que atrapar a la morena sin su rostro pintado en algún momento y asegurarse de que Regina sabía que no había ningún problema o defecto de ningún tipo con su rostro. Ella era un ser humano hermoso con miradas para matar.

La rubia sólo deseaba que ella fuera capaz estar impresionante. La mayoría de los días estaba segura de que parecía a un camión y se sentía bastante consciente si alguien la miraba. Por supuesto, Emma raramente llevaba maquillaje para cubrirse, y estaba segura de que Regina lo sabía, pero se dio cuenta de que eso la hacía parecer mucho mejor, aunque, la mitad del tiempo no podía molestarse en hacer nada al respecto. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba decidida a buscar lo mejor para Regina cuando salieran. Tal vez los dos podrían deslumbrar la habitación con su belleza, o al menos la morena lo haría.

— **¿Estás casi listo, querida?** — oyó esa voz de la morena atrás de la puerta.

— **Sí, he terminado, en realidad** — Emma le dirigió una última mirada al reflejo antes de dar la vuelta para abrir la puerta del baño, y cuando lo hizo, juró que la mandíbula de Regina se desprendería — **Uh ...**

— **Te ves impresionante, Emma** — Ella susurró, su voz se había vuelto más ronca que antes y sus ojos mucho más oscuros — **Hermosa ... Impresionante ... Eres perfecta.**

— **Aw, vamos ... En realidad, no ...** — Emma se ruborizó, sus ojos verdes se centraron en el suelo. Ella se sintió tan expuesta y aún más bajo la mirada intensa de la morena, se atrevió a mirar de nuevo, desean que su piel no se calentara al encontrarse con los ojos aparentemente hambrientos de Regina — **¿No dijiste que ibas a darme algo?** — ella tosió.

— **Oh, sí ... Verdad** — Regina a tientas con un pequeño paquete rectangular envuelto antes de entregarlo a la rubia — **Espero que te guste.**

— **Probablemente me gustará** — Emma le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora y delicadamente abrió el papel de regalo para revelar un caso liso, negro. Parecía uno de esos casos de joyas que generalmente venían en collares. Oh broche de presión.

La rubia suspiro, fue algo ansioso mientras los dedos temblorosos abrían la caja para revelar un collar bastante simple, pero era bastante inestimable para Emma. Era un colgante circular de plata con un solo cisne en medio de él y la pieza estaba unida a una simple cadena de plata.

— **Oh ... esto es ... ¡Me encanta!** — la boca de Emma se volvió hacia arriba en una sonrisa bastante grande y sus brazos arrojaron alrededor de la morena — **Realmente me encanta, Gina. ¡Muchas gracias!**

— **Estoy muy contenta de que te gustara, cariño** — Regina susurró, besando la frente de Emma antes de devolverle el abrazo — **¿Por qué no te das la vuelta y me dejas que te lo ponga?**

— **¡Por supuesto!** — La rubia asintió con la cabeza y entregó el colgante de cisnes a Regina, luego se dio la vuelta para que ella pusiera el collar.

— **Sabes, estaba leyendo algo** — dijo la mujer mayor mientras traía la cadena alrededor del cuello de la joven — **Los cisnes, que se aparean con una sola pareja toda la vida, muy interesante, ¿No?**

La respiración de Emma se detuvo cuando Regina dijo esas palabras. ¿Estaba tratando de implicar algo o simplemente estaba inocentemente informando a Emma de la biología del cisne? Ella sólo tendría que jugar a esto y mantenerlo fresco. Nada estaría sucediendo en este momento de todos modos, ¿Verdad? Ellos iban a ir al Restaurant pronto.

— **Sí, eso es bastante interesante, supongo que son como seres humanos ... Bueno ... Tal vez no ... Quiero decir, ¿El matrimonio sería el apareamiento para toda la vida, ¿Verdad?** — Emma tropezó con las palabras que parecían salir de su boca.

— **Algo así, querida** — Regina le dedicó una sonrisa divertida — **Se trata de encontrar la correcta, y cuando lo haces ... Sólo lo sabes**.

— **Sí, ya sé lo que quieres decir, hay un pequeño radar que se apaga** — Emma alzó las cejas y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada de Regina, sosteniéndola durante varios largos momentos. Oh, Dios, podría perderse en esas piscinas fangosas durante horas ...

— **¿Sabías que una cuarta parte de los cisnes negros son homosexuales?** — Regina preguntó de repente, rompiendo el contacto visual.

— **No me jodas**

— **Pero son hombres, pero estoy seguro de que también habrá mujeres, después de todo, la homosexualidad no afecta sólo a un género, ¿Verdad?** — la morena aparto un mechón rubio de la cara de Emma antes de girar rápidamente para agarrar su abrigo.

— **Bien ...** — Emma tragó pesadamente y recuperó su nueva chaqueta de cuero rojo, que había ganado una ceja de la elevación de la maestra morena — **¿Qué?**

— **¿Dónde diablos has conseguido esa cosa? Dios**

— **Mary Margaret, ¿Por qué?**

— **Eso lo explica ...** — las cejas de Regina volaron hasta su línea del cabello mientras recogía su pequeño bolso.

— **¿Qué?** — Emma frunció el ceño, siguiendo a la morena mientras se dirigía a la puerta. — **Lo compró para mi cumpleaños.**

— **No podía imaginar por qué alguien gastaría dinero en material tan barato.**

— **Pero ... me gusta ...** — la voz de Emma era pequeña y cuando Regina se dio la vuelta, la cara de la rubia se parecía a la de un cachorro pateado.

— **¿Te gusta?**

— **Sí, por eso me la regaló.**

— **Mis disculpas** — se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió apresuradamente hacia el ascensor con Emma caliente en su rastro — **Venga, querida, con su chaqueta horrible y cara bonita, si nos apresuramos, llegaremos temprano al Paramount.**

* * *

Después del espectáculo, ambas mujeres salieron del edificio atrapadas dentro de una multitud bastante grande que había decidido salir al mismo tiempo. Los dos trataron de irse un poco antes de que el resto del grupo, pero había sido desafortunado cuando había muchos otros con la misma idea. No fueron capaces de volver a entrar debido a la cantidad excesiva de gente encadenamiento detrás de ellos, así como cada otro lado.

Emma había tomado en un momento la mano de Regina en la suya, entrelazando sus dedos para evitar que se perdieran entre la multitud. Cuando la rubia levantó la vista para ver la reacción de la mujer mayor, se derritió. La morena tenía una sonrisa cálida y radiante en sus brillantes labios rosados, aunque había mantenido los ojos fijos para no encontrarse con nadie.

Se sentía como si pasaran años antes de que fueran capaces de salir por completo del edificio, e incluso antes, después llegaron finalmente al restaurante, todavía de la mano. Estando detrás de algunas personas, Emma fue capaz de echar un vistazo alrededor del restaurante. Era tan agradable y exquisita como cualquier otro lugar al que Regina la había llevado. La maestra morena debe tener un gusto bastante caro porque sabía todos los lugares adecuados para ir y ella tenía, sin embargo, llevar a Emma algún lugar impresionante.

La iluminación se atenuó y, con los muebles oscuros y elegantes, le hizo sentir como si todavía estuvieran afuera con las calles artificialmente iluminadas. El entorno era bastante romántico y las suaves melodías tocando a través de altavoces ocultos no contrarrestar, incluso con el zumbido charla de los huéspedes.

— **Esto está muy bueno** — la rubia le susurró a su cita.

— **Lo sé, querida. Es por eso porque te traje** — Regina le dirigió una sonrisa nacarada, pero la mirada no había durado mucho como lo fueron los siguientes. La morena aplicó su falsa sonrisa y la voz cordial — **Tenemos una reserva para dos bajo el nombre de Mills.**

— **Mills para dos** — repitió el anfitrión, su exploración de los ojos a través de la lista de reserva frente a él. Hizo un sonido positivo al encontrar el nombre y la miró con una sonrisa amistosa — **Meghan le mostrará a su mesa, y ella va a tomar su orden.**

Un joven, rubio, les sonrió a los dos antes de hablar — **Por aquí, por favor.**

Regina asintió y siguió detrás del camarero, lo que finalmente obligó a su compañera rubia a seguirlo con un gruñido sorprendido. Se les mostró una pequeña mesa que se sitúa de dos, que había sido bastante cerca de la mesa de otra pareja, e incómodo a la vez. Emma finalmente había soltado la mano de la morena para tomar un lugar frente a la segunda mesa mientras Regina se sentaba lejos de ellos. Cada uno se les dio un menú y una opción de bebida, que tanto había tomado sólo un agua antes de la chica estaba apagada.

— **Es un poco apretado aquí** — Emma murmuró sobre la mesa a su cita — **Literalmente, puedo sentir los chicos junto a nosotros respirar.**

— **Tienes razón, querida, pero es un lugar concurrido ya que está al lado de los teatros de ópera** — Regina levantó la mirada, con los ojos centelleantes de Whisky en la tenue iluminación — **Espero que pueda sobrevivir con nuestros encantadores compañeros.**

— **Sí ...** — Emma sólo podía encogerse de hombros, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar la forma en que uno de ellos la miraba mientras hablaba con su esposa, o por lo que supuso que era su mujer, viendo cómo parecían estar alrededor de la edad de Regina. Era indudable que probablemente hablaba de su edad, ya que aparentemente era la única de menos de veinte años. Por supuesto, eso tenía sentido porque la mayoría eran parejas en una cita como ella y Regina, o en grupos más grandes, la mayoría de los cuales fueron pasados de mediana edad.

— **¿Hay algo mal?** — la morena frunció el ceño y alcanzó la mesa para colocar una mano ligeramente en la muñeca de la rubia.

— **Me siento tan fuera de lugar** — susurró, mirando a la mano de oliva tonificada — **Todos son mucho más viejos que yo y ... siento que no tengo derecho a estar aquí.**

— **Oh, cariño** — Regina llevó su otra mano a la taza de Emma, que estaba pálida y delicada, y se inclinó hacia delante para colocar un beso encima de ella — **No te preocupes por ellos, ¿De acuerdo? Tú perteneces aquí conmigo, tenemos derecho a cenar aquí para nuestra cita, como todos los demás.**

Emma tomó sus palabras con un simple gesto de comprensión. Regina tenía razón. Estaba dejando que su ansiedad se apoderara de ella. No había necesidad de entrar en pánico sobre los pensamientos de otras personas cuando Regina era lo único que importaba.

— **No, no lo hagan** — la cabeza de la rubia se acercó a la mesa junto a ellos. El hombre había hablado y su compañera se había vuelto hacia los dos, mientras Regina hacía lo mismo con una expresión furiosa.

— **¿Perdón?** — la voz de la morena era sorprendentemente tranquila.

— **Me escuchaste** — la voz del hombre era mucho más agresiva de lo que debería haber sido. Regina y Emma se estremecieron ante el tono — **No se debe permitir que la gente de su clase coma con el resto de nosotros.**

— **¿Gente de mi clase? ¿Tienes algo en contra de las latinas?** — Regina frunció el ceño, pero sabía a qué se refería el hombre y no tenía nada que ver con su raza.

— **No, no me hagas pasar por racista, porque yo no soy eso.**

— **Oh, pero seguro que puedes ser homofóbico, ¿Verdad?** — Emma se burló y sintió que el agarre de Regina se apretaba en su mano.

— **Emma, querida ...**

— **Lo siento** — murmuró.

Regina le dio una ligera inclinación de cabeza y otro ligero apretón de manos antes de hablar una vez más en un tono colectivo — **No veo el daño en cenar en este establecimiento, por nosotras. No estamos causando molestias intencionalmente a otros, pero usted, señor, si que nos está molestando.**

— ¿ **Te estoy molestando?**

— **Eso es lo que dije, sí. Ha interrumpido nuestra cena al hacer un comentario grosero sobre nuestras opciones de vida.**

— **Son ustedes los que nos está molestando. Estamos tratando de tener una comida tranquila, pero había decidido salir de su estúpido armario y eso nos molestó.**

— **¿Perdóname?** — las cejas de Regina entrelazados, ira momentáneamente intermitente a través de sus ojos antes de que volvieran a la calma y volvió a su estado — **Todo lo que estamos haciendo es simplemente es estar sentadas aquí, tratando de disfrutar de la atmósfera de luz a la espera de nuestro servidor.**

— **No te van a servir** — él escupió y su esposa asintió, finalmente hablando con cada pedazo de disgusto en su voz.

— **No se atreverían a servir a tales conductistas antinaturales como ustedes, quiero decir, echen un vistazo ... ¿Ves a otros ... homosexuales a tu alrededor? no lo creo.**

Aquella mujer sonaba como una perra completa, pensó Emma, frunciendo el ceño por detrás de Regina.

— **Quizá no esta noche, querida ...**

— Es **o es asqueroso, ¿Has oído eso, Lawrence ?, está tratando de coquetear conmigo.**

— **Eso no es cierto** — Regina trató de defenderse, pero los demás no la dejaron hablar.

— **Esa es la forma de la lesbiana, son descaradas** — el marido de la mujer, Lawrence, olisqueó — **Vayan a coquetear con cualquier mujer en su barrio.**

— **Todos ellos son simplemente animales, no tienen moral y no puedo concebir por qué dejarían que tales ... desgracia que caminen entre nosotros, que somos gente normal y trabajen en sus negocios** — Regina se estremeció, su mano apretando la mano de Emma.

— **La definición de 'normal' está cambiando, pero si tu cabeza no estuviera tan lejos de tu culo insípido, lo sabrías** — la morena apretó los dientes — **Perdone mi lenguaje, pero realmente necesita abrir sus ojos. El mundo está cambiando alrededor de usted y mucho más rápido de lo que piensas, yo soy un ser humano como tú, las únicas diferencias son que yo prefiero a las mujeres sobre los hombres y por lo menos, tienen un proceso de pensamiento más lógico que usted y su marido insolente.**

— **¡Ahora la lesbiana se ha vuelto hostil!** — gritó Lawrence, llamando la atención de las mesas más lejos. Emma sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban mientras miraba a su alrededor, notando que la mayoría de los invitados del restaurante miraban ahora en su dirección.

— **No soy hostil, sólo estoy diciendo un hecho simple: si alguien fuera abusivo aquí, sería usted** — Regina se giró completamente, liberando su agarre mortal en las manos de la rubia.

— **¿Hay algún problema aquí?** — un hombre con un esmoquin negro se había acercado a las dos parejas. Olía a autoridad.

 _Debe ser el administrador_.

— ¡ **Sí la hay!** — Lawrence se burló, su mujer asiente con la cabeza. Se pinchó un dedo en dirección a Regina — **Estas dos lesbianas nos están molestando y es repugnante. Yo no quiero tener que hacer ningún tipo de interrupción, sino que están entrometiendo con mi esposa y nuestra comida.**

El hombre del traje se volvió a Regina y Emma — **¿Están molestando?**

— **No, simplemente estábamos sentadas aquí, esperando pacientemente que llegaran nuestras bebidas y ese caballero hizo un comentario grosero hacia nuestra conversación privada, y luego procedió a insultar nuestras decisiones de vida ya interrumpir completamente nuestra cena** — Regina explicó, su voz había vuelto a su habitual tono tranquilo — **Incluso te animaría a preguntar a los otros huéspedes encantadores que nos rodean.**

— **No hay necesidad de eso** — le sonrió ampliamente, luego se volvió para mirar a la parca pareja a su lado — **Ya había preguntado a algunos de los servidores que habían presenciado esto y su historia es más consistente con la suya, Srta. Mills, ¿Verdad?**

— **No me molesta** — la morena simplemente dijo — **Y no me atrevo a expresar mi profesión para demostrar tal punto, pero no puedo mentir en el trabajo.**

— **Creo en usted** — el hombre le dirigió una sonrisa genuina antes de volver a la pareja. — **No deseo hacer esto, pero debo pedirle que salga del local, gracias por cenar con nosotros.**

— **No volveremos si va a permitir esto** — la mujer se burló mientras se ponía de pie, agarrando sus artículos.

— **¡Todos están enfermos!** — su marido gruñó mientras los dos salían del restaurante, pero no antes de empujar los platos al suelo en el camino de una manera petulante.

— **Sinceramente, pido disculpas por su comportamiento indisciplinado, ¿Por qué no nos deja que le traigamos algo de cenar?** — el gerente ofreció, indicando el menú abandonado en la mesa — **Escoja lo que quiera y se lo traeremos.**

— **Oh, no tiene que hacer eso** — Regina dijo suavemente, tomando la posición correcta en su asiento de nuevo.

— **Pero insistimos. Después de todo, es nuestro trabajo para mantener a nuestros clientes contentos y libre de estrés. Les daré tiempo para decidir y tienen a Meghan que volverá a tomar su orden. Les deseo una fantástica noche y por favor, espero volver a verla** — su sonrisa interminable seguía en su sitio cuando se volvió a alejarse, murmurando algo a su servidor que estaba de pie cerca de las dos mesas.

— **Bueno, que sin duda fue muy emocionante** — Emma se rió en voz baja y miró a través del menú, mirando todas las opciones deliciosas. Su estómago gruñó sólo leer las descripciones atractivas de cada uno.

— **Lo fue de hecho** — La morena se acordó, aparece una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. — **Desafortunadamente, pendejos como ellos no son importantes para mí.**

La rubia tenía el ceño fruncido — ¿ **Vas a estar bien, Gina?**

— **Sí, voy a estar bien.**

— **Dijo algunas cosas que hicieron daño ...** — Emma se inclinó sobre la mesa para colocar una mano delicada en su mejilla, el calor del contacto se extendió inmediatamente y calienta el corazón de la rubia — **No quiero que piensen nada malo de ti mismo. Tu eres una mujer increíble.**

— **Emma ...** — los ojos de Regina los atrajo hacia arriba para encontrarse con la esmeralda y delgados dedos envueltos alrededor de una muñeca pálida.

— **Me ... Me gustas mucho y no quiero verte lastimada, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para hacer que me muestre esa sonrisa hermosa y perfecta** — dejó que una sonrisa apareciera a través de esos labios de ciruela pintado.

— **Está** **bien** — la maestra hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. Luego hubo un ligero tic en sus labios antes de que se convirtió en una mueca — **Siempre** **me haces sonreír, querida.**

— **Bien yo estoy feliz por eso** — la sonrisa de Emma se hizo más amplia a medida que sus miradas se fijaron en una de la otra. Había algo en esos orbes marrones que la miraban fijamente. No podía distinguir lo que era, pero sabía que lo que era, era algo que la morena sentía profundamente, aunque no lo supiera.

— **¿Has decidido lo que te gustaría?** — Regina de repente rompió el intenso momento, la expresión de sus ojos se disipó rápidamente — **Me he interesado el pollo Alfredo.**

— **Eso suena bien, pero la hamburguesa granjera suena mejor** — Emma dejó el menú a un lado y sonrió.

— **Por supuesto que pedirás una hamburguesa en un restaurante elegante** — la morena saltó, pero siguió sonriendo — ¿ **Supongo que necesitamos que nuestro servidor haga el pedido?**

Así que habían llamado al servidor, que había estado justo pasando, y ordenó sus comidas deseadas. No fue mucho el tiempo antes de que sus platos estuvieran puestos frente a ellos, Regina inhalando y tomando el aroma de su plato de pasta mientras Emma casi babeaba sobre su deliciosa hamburguesa.

Las dos comieron en silencio cómodo, cada una con demasiada hambre para mantener una conversación decente mientras se rellenaban la cara con comida. En un momento dado, Emma había cogido su tenedor y había robado un trozo de pollo de Regina, que a su vez le valió una mirada de desaprobación. Ambos habían terminado riendo antes de que Emma casi forzara un pedazo de su hamburguesa en la boca de espera a la profesora de inglés. La morena estaba bastante reacio al principio a comer un plato que no sea el suyo, pero pronto había lanzado un ruido de satisfacción no deseado después de haber probado la carne jugosa. La rubia se rió y se burló ligeramente de ella antes de que ambos regresaran a sus comidas y comieran en silencio una vez más hasta que hubieran terminado completamente.

Después de unas pocas disculpas más del personal sobre el comportamiento grosero de la pareja, Emma y Regina se apresuraron al Mercedes y dejó la corta distancia de regreso a su hotel. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambas estuvieran en el piso de su habitación en la parte más alta del edificio y riéndose sobre el perro de mascota que habían visto abajo en el vestíbulo.

Ya que el hotel era de mascotas, había unos cuantos huéspedes con perros pequeños vagando por abajo en lo que Regina llamó el "Canine Lovers Anonymous" grupo. Cualquiera que fuese el humor que ella trataba de añadir a eso, Emma no podía identificarlo, así que ella se había reído de todos modos.

Pero el perro que habían visto era una completa pelusa. Por supuesto, el canino era más que adorable y originalmente no habría sido una cuestión de risa si no hubiera sido de color rosa, que había coincidido con el traje de su propietario y con el mismo color de cabello. A Regina le costaba trabajo expresar sus pensamientos a través de sus risas sibilantes.

— **Una bola de algodón con piernas y un trolldoll ... llama a los periodistas** — era lo que había intentado decir, pero salió bastante confusa y todo lo que Emma había capturado era " _algodón de azúcar con piernas y periodistas con trolldoll_ " que, en última instancia, su risa se hizo doble a mitad de camino por el pasillo a su habitación de hotel.

Había tardado un tiempo en finalmente calmarse y entrar en su habitación de hotel cuando Regina finalmente había logrado deslizar la tarjeta clave a través de la ranura. Entonces, al entrar en la habitación, fueron envueltos por la oscuridad y el silencio. El único ruido que se oía eran los sonidos rítmicos de su respiración.

— **Luces** — Regina pulsó un interruptor al lado de la puerta, encendiendo una luz justo encima de la puerta, iluminando la habitación. Pronto se quitó los tacones por la puerta, suspirando de alivio para estar fuera de ellos y se quitó también su abrigo, doblándolo cuidadosamente en el sofá. Emma también hizo lo mismo al quitarse las botas y la chaqueta de cuero roja, poniéndose cada una junto a la de Regina.

— **Es bueno salir de eso** — comentó, moviendo los dedos de los pies.

— **De** **hecho, lo es** — Regina se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en su cara, pero todo se desvaneció pronto como vio a la vestimenta de la rubia por segunda vez. Emma había estado demasiado avergonzada mientras estaban fuera para quitarse la chaqueta, así que, en lugar de mostrar sus atributos y su vestido nuevo, decidió resguardarse en el cuero.

— **¿Gina?**

— **Tú ...** — la morena se apagó, sus labios se separaron mientras los ojos de whisky vagabundeaban sobre el cuerpo de la rubia y las áreas expuestas de la piel. Emma frunció las cejas, su piel se encrespó como con piel de gallina debajo de la mirada salaz de la mujer mayor. Cuando los ojos de Regina finalmente se encontraron con los de ella, notó que eran más oscuros, como a menudo estaban en esos momentos. Curioso.

Luego, sin previo aviso, Regina se había adelantado y sujetó a la rubia contra la pared, asegurándose de no romper nada en el proceso, con sus labios chocando con la de Emma. Había tomado el cerebro de Emma un rato para registrar qué demonios estaba sucediendo, pero cuando lo hizo, ella sólo se fundió en el beso y lo devolvió con calor.

La boca de la maestra morena siguió moviéndose hambrienta contra la de Emma, sólo se profundizó cuando ella sintió los brazos rizados alrededor de su cuello y oyó un suave gemido debajo de ella. Luego se separó del beso, dejando a Emma sin aliento y sin nada que hacer sino lloriquear por la pérdida. Pero eso pronto fue reemplazado por otro suave gemido que disparó directamente al núcleo de la morena mientras trazaba sus labios por la piel suave y satinada de la garganta de la rubia.

— **Gina ...** — Emma jadeó cuando sintió que los dientes mordían contra su delicada carne.

— **Emma** — la morena susurró hacia atrás, levantando su cabeza para colocar un beso algo descuidado en la esquina de la boca de Emma, luego presionó sus propios labios contra la rubia en un beso más apropiado.

Sin separar los labios, Regina empezó a caminar hacia atrás, tirando de la rubia con sus pequeñas caderas. Tropezaron un poco y a la vez chocando con las paredes antes de que la morena finalmente encontrara la cama, que no había sido nada graciosa. La parte de atrás de sus rodillas golpeó el borde y la hizo caer sobre el colchón, llevándola a empujar a Emma también. Todo había sucedido sin romper el beso y todavía estaban encerrados con mucha pasión, pero bastante caliente. Sus bocas se moldearon juntas, moviéndose a su propio ritmo especial.

Finalmente, los dos se separaron, jadeando por el aire en falta y con las mejillas enrojecidas, los labios hinchados y las pupilas dilatadas. Estaban a sólo unos centímetros de distancia uno de la otra, el aliento pesado soplaba constantemente contra la piel calentada del otro.

— ¿ **Quieres…?** — la voz sin aliento de Regina preguntó y Emma supo inmediatamente lo que ella había querido decir. La rubia no pensó mucho y respondió con un gesto de cabeza.

Regina asintió en silencio y, tentativamente, llevó una mano a la parte posterior de la correa del vestido de Emma. La rubia esperaba con el aliento atrapado, sus mejillas sin duda se volvían más profundas de color rojo, sobre todo cuando toda la parte superior se cayó y se agrupó alrededor de su cintura, exponiéndose ante la morena.

Los ojos de Regina pasaron por el pecho desnudo de Emma para encontrarse con los ojos verdes vergonzosos — **Eres hermosa** — susurró, levantando una mano para recoger suavemente uno de sus pezones redondos.

La rubia se mordió el labio y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, arqueándose tan ligeramente en la tentativa mano. Regina pronto se movió y su pulgar pasando sobre el ya enseñado pezón, Emma empezó inesperadamente a gemir y se arqueó aún más con en el toque. Dios, todo dolía ahora, pero el incómodo palpitar entre sus piernas tenía su anhelo de ser tocado. Pero la morena parecía tener diferentes planes mientras su cabeza se agachaba hacia adelante para presionar unos tiernos besos en el pecho de Emma, luego fue su lengua que reemplazó para poder probar el leve brillo de sudor que se formaba en la piel pálida.

— **Oh ...** — La respiración de la rubia se detuvo cuando sintió que la misma lengua flotaba sobre la sensible yema, y le dolía que Regina lo hiciera de nuevo, pero la morena se alejó por completo, una sonrisa tortuosa en sus labios.

— **Quiero que te quites la ropa** — ronroneó, su voz causando una gran cantidad de calor en el vientre inferior de Emma.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y se quitó su vestido del resto del camino, que la había dejado en un par de bragas de algodón negro. Sus ojos chocaron con el suelo mientras ella se sentaba en la cama, siendo comido por los ojos de la morena. Maldición _¿Por qué no tenía ropa interior sexy?_ Esto era casi tan grande como las bragas de abuelita.

— **Yo ... sé que mi ropa interior no es sexy ni nada ... Yo ... nunca tuve una razón ... y realmente no ... realmente no me importaba ... nadie iba a verlos de todos modos** — Emma balbuceó, tratando de enmendar la ropa interior que llevaba puesta.

— **Quítatelos** — Regina dijo, sus ojos se habían oscurecido hasta que parecían casi negros.

— **Sé que son horribles ...** — la rubia murmuró.

— **Quítatelos** — la voz de la morena era ahora un gruñido bajo — **No me importa cómo se vean, quiero verte.**

— **O-oh ...** — Emma podía sentir el rubor subiendo por su cuello mientras empujaba las bragas de sus caderas y sus largas y pálidas piernas. Luego arrojó el pedazo de material a un lado, cruzando una pierna sobre el otro.

— **Oh, querida, no tienes que cubrirte, eres absolutamente** **impresionante** — Regina sonrió, mirando directo a Emma — **Si te hace sentir más cómodo, me desvestiré también.**

— **No tiene sentido que sólo una de nosotras use ropa …**

— **De hecho** — la morena sonrió y rápidamente levantó su vestido por encima de su cabeza, arrojándolo hacia la pequeña pila de ropa.

Emma se quedó boquiabierta ante el cuerpo de la mujer mayor. No era más que una mujer pura, con curvas deliciosas y bien formadas, piel suave y oliva, y, mierda santa, sus pechos eran increíbles. No eran exactamente grandes, pero todavía estaban bien formadas y Emma quería desesperadamente sentir esos suaves montículos en sus manos. Regina no llevaba nada más que un par de bragas de encaje negro que pronto se desprendía y se amontonaba junto a la otra ropa, dejándola completamente desnuda frente a la rubia.

— **Joder, eres preciosa, Gina** — Emma extendió la mano y tiró del brazo de la morena, obligándola a derrumbarse sobre la cama — **Moriría por un cuerpo como el tuyo.**

— **Todavía te falta por crecer, querida** — Regina sonrió, aunque el rubor en sus mejillas era bastante evidente.

— **Supongo** — Emma se rió y se dirigió al centro de la cama donde Regina se había arrastrado inmediatamente detrás de ella, e incluso más allá, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a flotar sobre la pequeña forma de la adolescente, forzándola sobre su espalda con esos ansiosos ojos verdes. El latido de su corazón aumentó de incredulidad, al igual que su aliento y sus ojos de chocolate oscuros.

Entonces los labios se estrellaron juntos, las lenguas una contra la otra para algún tipo de dominio. Emma sintió que la pierna de la mujer más vieja se movía entre las suyas, separándolas suavemente, y justo entonces, la rubia sabía que esto era serio. Por supuesto, ella lo había descubierto hace un tiempo, pero en realidad estaba sucediendo ahora. La manera en que la rodilla de la morena presionó contra su centro tenía a Emma retorciéndose con un gemido, sus caderas desmenuzadas contra él.

— **Oh, dios, Gina ...** — susurró, sus manos buscando la espalda de la morena donde las uñas cortas se clavaban en la carne suave.

— **Estás empapada, ¿Verdad, querida?** — la morena gruñó, una de sus manos desapareció entre sus cuerpos. Había encontrado el núcleo dolorido de la rubia para demostrar un punto mientras sus dedos se movían a lo largo de ella y se emborrachaban en los pliegues — **¿Realmente te hago sentir así?**

— **Sí ...** — Emma jadeó, sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda de Regina cuando sintió que uno de los dedos se deslizaba fácilmente hacia ella — **Siempre lo has hecho.**

— **¿De verdad?** — preguntó ella, deslizándose el dedo hacia atrás sólo para empujar de nuevo, luego repitió la acción en un ritmo constante — **Me dejas muy mojada, solo el hecho se saber de lo que te provoco y haces que dispare calor hasta mi núcleo ...**

 _Oh, Dios, su charla sucia era tan caliente._

Emma nunca pensó que Regina fuera el tipo que dijera cosas así, pero entonces, nunca juzgue un libro por su portada. La morena mencionó que había cosas que Emma no sabía de ella, y al parecer cosas bastante oscuras como ésta.

— **Dime, Emma** — siseó en el oído de la rubia, añadiendo otro dedo mientras empuja. — **¿Alguna vez te has tocado mientras piensas en mí? ¿Alguna vez has deseado que tu propia mano fuera mía?**

— **Sí** — la rubia gimió, sus caderas se movían a un ritmo constante para satisfacer cada uno de los empujones de Regina — **Oh… en varias ocasiones ...**

— **Eres una chica muy sucia, Emma** — Regina se rió entre dientes y besó la garganta de la rubia — **Lo encuentro muy ... excitante** — ronroneó, arrastrando los labios por el torso de la rubia, sus dedos continuaron bombardeando.

— **¿Y tú también?** — Emma preguntó a través de varios bombardeos, llenos de deseo.

— **¿Yo qué, querida?**

— **¿Te has tocado ... pensando en mí**? — sonaba bastante extraño salir de la boca de la rubia mientras le preguntaba a su maestra eso mismo.

— **Sí** — fue la respuesta simple de la morena mientras ella ahora estaba tendida sobre su estómago, su nivel de cabeza con el núcleo empapado de Emma.

— **Oh, dios ...** — Emma gimió, sus puños se retorcieron en las sábanas mientras veía la cabeza de Regina desaparecer entre sus muslos y sintió que la maldita lengua empezaba a lamer a su sensible carne.

Sus respiraciones no eran más que gemidos cortos, su corazón martilleaba como si estuviera sobrepasado en su pecho. Esa mujer sabía cómo usar su lengua, y muy bien, observó Emma mientras sentía el músculo rosado deslizarse entre sus pliegues y encontrar el sensible haz de nervios.

— **Mierda** **... Re-Regina ...** — su cerebro casi se apagó cuando la lengua de Regina se movió implacablemente a tiempo con sus dedos, rasgueando contra el clítoris de la rubia, con la espalda arqueándose sobre el colchón en respuesta mientras su mano trataba desesperadamente de encontrar algo para agarrar por su propia vida.

— **Mi-mierda ...** — la rubia finalmente había recuperado el control de su mente y de su cuerpo después llegar al gran esperado orgasmo, su corazón latía salvajemente como si acabara de correr un maratón. Emma había abierto los ojos de su estado apretado y miraba fijamente a la morena mientras ella subía de nuevo para poner al lado de la rubia, una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

— **Espero haber hecho una buena primera impresión** — refunfuñó mientras una de sus manos empujaba unos mechones de pelo rubio detrás del oído de Emma.

— **Considerando que eres la primera, debo decir que hiciste un buen trabajo** — Emma rodó sobre su lado para enfrentarse a Regina.

— **No me habías dado esa información** — Regina arqueó una ceja — **¿Nunca has tenido sexo antes?**

Luego se encogió contra la cama, parecía avergonzada de sí misma, porque, no, no lo había hecho. Probablemente debería haberle dicho a Regina en algún momento, pero en realidad no parecía importar. No era como si tuviera algo que diera algún indicador de eso. Por supuesto, su inexperiencia probablemente vacile a la morena y hacerla pensar sobre todo eso.

— **No** — murmuró en voz baja, sintiéndose muy pequeña en ese momento.

— **Ojalá me lo hubieras dicho** — Regina frunció el ceño y tomó la mejilla de la rubia — **Lo habría hecho especial para ti.**

— **Pero esto fue especial ...** — Emma intentó invocar una sonrisa, su mano cubriendo la de la mujer mayor — **Realmente fue especial para mí, no te preocupes por eso.**

— **Oh, pero cariño ...**

— **Oye, habrá un montón de veces donde puedes hacer que sea especial, quiero decir, si quieres hacer esto de nuevo. Probablemente no lo harás después de que me dejes intentar tocarte** — probablemente lo haría todo mal.

— **No te culparía si pensaras eso, sería tu primera vez, después de todo.**

— **Sí, supongo** — se encogió de hombros, dejando caer su mano a la cadera de Regina — **¿Quieres que lo intente?**

— **Bueno, estoy un poco excitada en estos momentos** — acababa ese centelleo humorístico en aquellos ojos marrones otra vez. A Emma le encantaba esa mirada.

— **Entonces déjame que me ocupe de eso, o al menos de lo mejor de mis habilidades.**

— **Mientras me hagas un orgasmo, estoy satisfecha** — Regina sonrió burlonamente, acercándose más a la rubia hasta que quedaron un poco separadas.

— **Está decidido** — Emma se inclinó hacia delante, cerrando la brecha entre ellos, y besó a Regina suavemente.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el beso se empezó a calentarse, tanto que casi estaban tratando de tragarse el rostro del otro. La mano de Emma, que había estado en la cadera de Regina, bajó hasta la parte inferior del vientre de la morena. Ella ciertamente esperaba que no hubiera arruinado nada y eso significaba que tenía que mantener su mente limpia de todos los miedos para que ella no hiciera eso.

La manera en que Regina gimió en su boca mientras sus dedos bailaban sobre su piel había animado a Emma, y lo suficiente para dejar que sus dedos siguieran avanzando hasta que alcanzaran el parche de rizos íntimos que cubrían el sexo de la morena. Ella sintió que las piernas de Regina se movían, abriéndose a los dedos exploradores de la rubia, y así ella tomó la invitación para profundizar en los rizos empapados.

— **Oh, Dios, te necesito, Emma ...** — la morena jadeó, moliéndose desesperadamente contra la mano de la rubia — **Me duele…**

— **Entonces te daré lo que quieras ...** — murmuró Emma contra la mejilla de la profesora mientras utilizaba los dedos para separar los pliegues y explorar entre ellos. Dejó que sus delgados dedos se deslizaran verticalmente dentro de la grieta de la carne íntima de Regina, sus dedos ya empapados por la excitación de la morena. Empezaron hacer ruidos por los movimientos.

— **Por favor** — Regina jadeó, sus caderas balanceándose contra la mano de Emma, buscando desesperadamente más presión. La rubia sonrió, obligando a su sencilla súplica y guiando sus dedos hasta que rozaron esa carne perfecta que tenía la morena jadeante y arqueando su espalda junto a Emma.

— **Ahí mismo ... oh ... sí ...** — Emma aplicó presión esta vez mientras permitía que sus dedos recorrieran el sensible haz una vez más, y otra vez antes de detenerse para frotar círculos apretados contra él, lo cual generaba pocos gestos de pura dicha. Entonces sintió un apretón en sus brazos, lo que le había alertado de que Regina había empezado a usarla como una especie de terreno con sus pies sobre ella mientras sus caderas seguían moviéndose a un ritmo aún más rápido que antes.

— **Est- estoy cerca ...** — gimió ella, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la rubia — **Oh, dios ... más rápido ...**

La rubia se mordió el labio y trató de hacer lo mejor a un ritmo más rápido, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar los doloridos músculos de su brazo cuando comenzó a protestar por el movimiento. Emma pensó que tendría que detenerse, ella sintió que la morena se estrechaba en sus entrañas y sus movimientos se detenían repentinamente al llegar. La rubia se sujetó a Regina con su brazo libre mientras continuaba con sus movimientos, aunque un poco más lento, y ayudó a sacar el orgasmo.

La forma rígida de Regina pronto se volvió fláccida a medida que el alto se había acabado y el segundo brazo de Emma se envolvía fuertemente alrededor del cuerpo de la morena. El rostro de la mujer mayor aún estaba enterrado en el cuello de Emma, y ella podía sentir las pesadas respiraciones que hinchaban contra su piel cuando pronto se alejó después de unos momentos.

— **Espero haberlo hecho bien** — susurró la rubia, mirando hacia abajo en los ojos castaños y exhaustos.

— **Eres genial, Emma, perfecta, incluso.**

— **Bueno** — murmuró, mientras echaba un vistazo a los mechones de su cuello empapados y sudorosos — **Me alegro de que hayas disfrutado.**

— **Lo disfruté, tal vez un poco demasiado** — Regina se rió suavemente, bostezando poco después — **No sé usted, pero estoy agotada.**

— **Yo también** — Emma murmuró — **¿Es siempre tan agotador?**

— **No siempre. Pero hemos tenido un día largo y este fue el final perfecto para ello** — le respondió la morena, apartándose de los brazos de Emma. La rubia frunció el ceño ante la pérdida de calor, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Regina se había movido para arrastrarse por debajo de las mantas. Rápidamente, ella hizo lo mismo y se acurrucó debajo de la calidez.

— **Bueno, creo que es hora de dormir, ¿Verdad?**

— **Sí** — Regina bostezó una vez más y se retorció más cerca del cuerpo de la rubia — **Buenas noches, Emma.**

— **Buenas noches, Gina ...** — ella sólo podía susurrar en respuesta, sus ojos caídos impotentes. ¿Cómo demonio se cansó tan rápido? estaba más allá de ella, pero demonios, estaba tan agotada, que se pondría a dormir.

— **Te** **amo** — Emma oyó la voz ronca de Regina murmurar a su lado, que hizo que la rubia hiciera una especie de doble toma a la mujer mayor. El verde se encontró con el marrón, y el verde se derritió instantáneamente.

Sabía qué aspecto tenían los ojos de la morena. Oh, Dios, ¿cómo podría ser tan estúpida? ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida consigo misma? Aquí estaba, sus sentimientos por esta mujer que crecía lentamente incluso antes de que comenzaran a salir. Ella lo negó todo y se convenció de que le gustaba a la morena, y nada más. No había sentimientos más profundos por ella, pero había estado totalmente equivocada. Todos estos sentimientos que tenía por la morena. La alegría absoluta que tenía al ver esa sonrisa en su rostro, su deseo de hacerle aparecer esa sonrisa, las mariposas que tenía con sólo una mirada, la forma en que su corazón vibraba con cada toque, la forma en que su corazón parecía expandirse con cada dulce palabra ... Todo se había reducido a una cosa. Esa cosa de la que Emma temía más, y eso era amor. No importaba la situación, siempre se mostraba reacia a expresar sus sentimientos si se tratara de amor. Era una de sus debilidades y era terrible con eso.

Emma estaría en esta situación, digamos, hace cuatro años, no habría manera de que ella pudiera responder a ella correctamente. Probablemente huiría como lo hacía con la mayoría de sus problemas, o cuando las cosas se ponían serias. Pero desde que se mudó a Storybrooke, las cosas han cambiado mucho. Había cambiado en su totalidad y la actual Emma podía expresar cómo se sentía más fácilmente. Incluso si ese sentimiento en particular fuera el amor. Así que hizo lo que la nueva Emma haría y lo dijo.

— **Yo también te amo**.

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza, pero estaba terminando mi semestre en la u y bueno, como vieron fue un cap bastante largo y me costó 3 días en hacerlo, pero valio la pena la espera ¿No?

simplemente muchas gracias por la espera y espero que puedan perdonar la falta de actualización durante 3 semanas.


	14. The Morning After

**Teacher's Pet** by RegalChromaggia69

Disculpen si hay algún error.

* * *

— **¡Ah!** — la rubia adolescente sacudió la cabeza por el sueño mientras sentía algo de dolor, como una bofetada en su pecho. Y, vaya, eso dolió más que la mierda.

Emma gimió suavemente, moviéndose en su lugar para mirar la fuente en el lado opuesto de la cama. Sin embargo, la mirada fulminante no había durado más de unos pocos milisegundos antes de darse cuenta de que había sido Regina, que todavía estaba dormida con la mirada más inocente en su rostro. La mujer era absolutamente impresionante y la forma en que los suaves rayos de luz del sol de la mañana tocaban la piel de Regina era absolutamente radiante. No era más que pura perfección, su cuerpo era como los de las revistas, o eso pensaba Emma. Aunque, su posición era un poco incómoda, extendiéndose sobre su estómago con un brazo debajo de la barbilla y la otra al azar en el costado de Emma - _debe estar fría con sus muslos siendo lo único cubierto._

Regina debió haber rodado hace unos momentos y accidentalmente lanzó su brazo sobre Emma de una de las maneras más desagradables. Pero la rubia todavía no podía enojarse en absoluto con la morena, porque ella estaba durmiendo después de todo, además, se veía tan adorable con esa expresión relajada en su rostro.

— **Hermosa ...** — Emma susurró, sacando una mano vacilante para acariciar suavemente los cabellos negros de la mujer mayor. Regina se movió ligeramente, una suave sonrisa en su rostro antes de que un ronquido rompiera el aire tranquilo.

— **Joder, sigues... siendo muy adorable** — ella sonrió y acarició la mejilla de la morena con el dorso de la mano. Sabía lo mucho que Regina detestaba ser llamada adorable, porque sencillamente no podía serlo. A Emma no le importaba, seguía llamando a Regina todo lo que quería hasta que finalmente aceptó ese hecho, o al menos sabiendo que la rubia era bastante implacable.

En este momento, sin embargo, la morena no caía exactamente en la categoría adorable, o al menos cuando Emma dejó que sus ojos se deslizaran por la piel tensa y besable de la espalda de Regina. Maldita sea, incluso su espalda era hermosa y perfecta, y se ve tan suave ...

Pasó sus dedos por el cabello moreno una última vez, sus dedos se deslizaron de los zarcillos para tocar la carne tonificada de oliva. Era tan suave como lo había visto y estaba a la altura de su imaginación. Los ojos de Emma siguieron sus dedos mientras trazaban la espina dorsal de la profesora morena, deteniéndose abruptamente con los ojos enanchados. Allí, debajo de sus dedos pálidos, no había un color natural.

 _¿Qué mierda?_

Emma movió su mano para esbozar la pequeña decoloración para encontrarla en forma de una manzana roja y profunda. Una manzana muy detallada, y en eso parecía tener unas pequeñas palabras escritas a su alrededor. ¿Que tan extraño es tener una manzana en la espalda baja? La rubia sabía que le encantaba el fruto, pero ¿Por qué iba a tener un tatuaje de uno? ¿Y qué diablos dice?

De repente curiosa, Emma se movió por el colchón para acercarse al tatuaje de manzana. Era bastante difícil concentrarse en lo que las diminutas palabras decían cuando la voluptuosa trasera de la mujer mayor estaba en su rostro. Eran como dos cucharadas de jodido helado y se veían mucho mejor con esas faldas ajustadas y con los pantalones holgados. Su sueño de ser capaz de tocar el culo de la Srta. Mills se había hecho realidad, y Dios, ella podría hacerlo si quisiera en este momento.

Pero tenía una misión que cumplir. Desviando el trasero de Regina, guio su atención hacia la manzana que se encontraba en un lugar muy tentador y leyó la letra pequeña y cursiva.

 _Da la vuelta y disfruta de mi fruta prohibida._

— **Maldita sea ...** — Emma volvió a leer la pequeña fuente varias veces, tratando de concebir lo que había leído y asegurarse de que no había malinterpretado nada.

— **Veo que has descubierto mi tatuaje** — una voz, pesada de sueño, gruñó y la mano de Emma sintió las vibraciones debajo cuando Regina había hablado. Eso no sació suave sorpresa y vergüenza de haber sido atrapada.

— **Ehh, si ...** — la rubia tartamudeó, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no sonar como una completa idiota — **Cuando ... ¿Por qué? Quiero decir ...**

— **Sé lo que quieres decir, querida** — el cuerpo de la morena comenzó a moverse por la risa — **Me lo hice cuando tenía tu edad, querida, era joven y descuidada y no creía que tuviera importancia, ya que creía firmemente que yo sería una exitosa escritora con un tatuaje risqué también, desafiar a mi madre parecía bastante tentador, pero estaba equivocada acerca de mi carrera y de mi desafío, pero tengo suerte de que lo tengo en la parte baja de la espalda, por lo que es fácil de ocultar.**

— **Pero ... ¿por qué ...** — Emma dio un suspiro y se retorció de regreso para enfrentarse a la morena, que todavía estaba en la misma posición — **¿Por qué eso?**

— **Me gustan las manzanas y pensé que era gracioso en ese momento ya que las manzanas son la fruta prohibida, así como ... bueno, los genitales. Yo era una chica de bastante ... mente sucia.**

— **Todavía lo eres ...** — la rubia murmuró en voz baja, ganando una risita de la mujer mayor.

— **De hecho, lo soy por lo que el tatuaje todavía me conviene, ¿Verdad?**

— **Te gustan las manzanas** — Emma se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa burlona jugando en sus labios mientras sus dedos trazaban el contorno del tatuaje de manzana — **Y estoy segura de que tu fruta prohibida tiene un sabor delicioso.**

— **¿No te gustaría saberlo?** — la morena lanzó una sonrisa seductora, su nariz se arrugó ligeramente mientras desnudaba sus dientes nacarados — **Y estoy siendo absolutamente seria al hacerte esa pregunta.**

— **Oh, ¿lo dices ahora?** — los dedos de la rubia hicieron pequeños movimientos circulares alrededor del tatuaje en la espalda de la profesora — **¿Qué dice aquí?** — preguntó inocentemente, inclinándose sobre la mujer mayor para echar un vistazo, la rubia cosquilleó ligeramente la superficie tonificada de oliva.

— ¿ **Por qué no lo lees y lo averiguas?** — Regina ronroneó.

Emma dejó que una sonrisa se extendiera por sus labios mientras sus ojos, una vez más, escudriñaban las palabras — **Da la vuelta y disfruta de mi fruta prohibida** — repitió lo que había leído — **Dios, eres mala, ¿Sabes?**

— **Oh, lo sé** — la morena se rió entre dientes, lo cual había levantado los pelos en el cuerpo de Emma — **Espero que sepas lo que tienes que hacer.**

— **Creo que lo sé** — Emma se mordió el labio y se puso de rodillas para conseguir un mejor equilibrio en la cama. Ella alcanzó el lado opuesto de Regina y, sin vacilar, dio vuelta a la maestra morena, ganando un grito de sorpresa.

— **¿Por qué? Hola, querida** — la morena sonrió, sus ojos de color whisky mirando con lujuria a la rubia por encima de ella.

— **Eres aún más bella a la luz del sol, Gina, incluso impresionante** — Emma susurró mientras se movía para sentarse sobre las caderas de la mujer mayor. Una sonrisa dulce pronto se extendió por sus labios, y una mano había encontrado su camino en la suave mejilla de la morena, su pulgar acariciándolo en lo más mínimo.

Regina acarició la cálida mano, con los ojos medio mástiles mientras observaba a Emma. Sus mejillas estaban espolvoreadas de rosa, sus ojos en movimientos a los de Emma y su respiración cuando los dedos pálidos del rubio recorrían su piel satinada, cubriendo pronto unas de sus hinchados pechos.

Emma no pudo contener la sonrisa que se extendía a través de sus labios. La expresión Regina que llevaba era impresionante y también muy excitante. Su rostro se relajó con una sonrisa feliz y complacida. Su pecho se sentía como un pequeño pedazo de cielo, que era todo lo que Emma habría pensado. Era suave y firme, y el pico de ella saludó la mano de Emma ansiosamente.

— **Emma ...** — la morena murmuró sin aliento, dedos delgados peinando a través de la melena rubia de la chica.

— **Es suave** — murmuró estúpidamente en respuesta, amasando lentamente el montículo de carne, como si estuviera admirando y maravillándose al sentirlo — **Creo que encontré mi nueva cosa favorita.**

— **Oh, ¿verdad, amor?** — Regina ronroneó, presionándose contra la mano de la rubia. Había una sonrisa suave en sus labios gruesos mientras dejaba que sus dedos se deslizaran por los rizos de la mujer más joven y por su espalda lisa y pálida.

Emma se estremeció bajo su toque y sonrió al pequeño cariño mientras cambiaba su cuerpo a una posición mucho más cómoda, acurrucándose entre las piernas extendidas de la profesora morena — **¿Ahora soy "amor"?**

La mujer mayor asintió con la cabeza, sus brazos ahora envolviéndose completamente alrededor de Emma, presionando sus pieles expuestas unas contra otras — **De hecho, eres mi amor, eres todo mía y yo soy toda tuya.**

— **¿Quién habría pensado eso?** — la rubia rió suavemente y presionó un beso a la garganta de Regina, luego arrastró besos suaves más abajo hasta llegar a la clavícula de la morena, sus labios cubrieron una extensión de piel, causando el cuerpo de Regina a temblar con pequeños ataques de risa ... Emma no pudo evitar la curva que se formó que de inmediato sonrió. _¿Qué gusto tenía Regina, se preguntó_ ?, estaba en la posición correcta, y estaba segura de que la morena seguramente no le importaría si la lamía, así que Emma hizo exactamente eso, arrastrando su lengua hasta la garganta de Regina, usando el valle entre sus pechos como guía.

Ella sabía ligeramente a manzanas.

La morena se estremeció por debajo por la boca de la joven, con la espalda ligeramente arqueada y las uñas clavadas en la pálida piel de Emma.

— **Oh, Emma ...** — refunfuñó ella entre los cabellos rubios.

Emma sonrió contra los pechos de la maestra cuando pronto los trajo de nuevo, trazando una línea invisible en el torso de Regina. Cuanto más se alejaba, más sonaba el gemido de la morena, y unas pocas súplicas para suavizar su dolorosa excitación. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Emma alcanzara la carne íntima de la mujer, su cuerpo ahora plano sobre la cama y su cabeza al nivel del calor resbaladizo de Regina.

Tentativamente, la rubia le acarició con la lengua a lo largo de los pliegues de la mujer mayor, con los ojos inclinados mientras disfrutaba del nuevo sabor que explotaba en sus papilas gustativas. Regina era dulce, igual que sus manzanas favoritas, y ligeramente amarga, pero en todos los aspectos posibles. Emma podía jurar que era su nuevo sabor favorito, y cada vez que la rubia comiera una manzana, la traerían de vuelta a esta misma mañana, o al menos pensaría inmediatamente en la morena.

— **Huh ... sí ... Más, Emma, por favor** — la morena gimió, con la espalda arqueada mientras sus caderas giraban hacia adelante contra la boca de la rubia, tratando de añadir más presión y movimiento a su dolorido centro.

Emma cumplió la petición y procedió a repetir su movimiento, esta vez añadiendo un poco más de presión mientras terminaba en el nudo sensible de la mujer mayor. El cuerpo de Regina se sacudió ligeramente antes de molerse contra el rostro de la rubia, sus piernas extendiéndose de par en par mientras pedía más. Emma sólo podía gemir contra la carne en respuesta antes de deslizar su lengua en la morena, sus manos buscando agarre en las entrañas de los muslos de Regina.

Emma estableció un ritmo constante mientras sacudía la lengua de forma retorcida en Regina. La morena hizo pocos ruidos mientras se concentraba en encontrar su liberación, que no había tardado mucho en que la rubia deslizó la lengua en la entrada de la mujer mayor y encontrando su punto, y pasó el pequeño músculo rosa sobre ella hasta que escucho un suave grito de placer. Su espalda se arqueó de la cama en el intenso momento de pura felicidad y sus dedos tiraron y se retorcieron en los blandos cabellos rubios de la cabeza de su amante mientras ella ayudaba a la morena con los espasmos de su orgasmo y las réplicas, tomando los jugos que se habían filtrado.

— **Mierda** — la morena dejó que un suave gemido resonara en la parte posterior de su garganta cuando Emma terminó con sus lamidas y se arrastró hasta el cuerpo de Regina.

— **Lenguaje** — susurró Emma, presionando un beso justo debajo de la oreja de la mujer mayor — **Siempre me dices que mantenga la boca limpia.**

— **Tener relaciones sexuales es una excepción** — Regina sonrió y envolvió sus brazos firmemente alrededor del cuerpo de la mujer más joven, su pecho se alzó mientras seguía respirando.

— **Suena sexy viniendo de ti.**

— **Crees que todo lo que hago es sexy, Emma.**

— **Eso es porque eres una mujer atractiva, Gina** — Emra ronroneó — **Y me encanta, te amo.**

Con lo que dijo hizo que la maestra morena sonriera, una sonrisa acuosa, pero cariñosa, extendida a través de sus labios. Ella levantó una mano para empujar unos mechones de pelo rubio de la cara de Emma antes de acariciar su mejilla — **Y yo te amo, hermosa.**

Las mejillas de la rubia se calentaron de la vergüenza y enterró su rostro en los cabellos de Regina, inhalando el débil aroma de manzana con un ronroneo — **Eres un amor, Gina. Y estoy muy sorprendida ... solo ... asombrada de que me ames de verdad.**

— **¿Por qué no podría, querida?** — la morena frunció el ceño suavemente, sus dedos bronceados peinándose a través en los mechones de oro.

Emma se dejó acariciar contra el cuerpo de Regina, un suspiro tenso se deslizó de sus labios. Ella nunca pensó que alguien amaría a una chica, una persona, como ella. En cada hogar en el que había estado jamás, nunca había sido amada, o al menos verdaderamente. La rubia estaba decidida a creer firmemente que nunca valdría la pena del amor de nadie, especialmente después de que los niños de acogida la hubieran molestado y frotado su realidad en su rostro.

Pero estaba Regina, en Storybrooke. Estaba Storybrooke y los Nolans, que la querían mucho. Estaba ese lugar que en realidad hizo que la adolescente rubia se sintiera feliz y querida a la vez. Y había una sola persona, ese alguien que la amara de la manera en que Emma pensaba que nunca sería una posibilidad. Era algo así como un milagro que la rubia haya sido capaz de encontrar a Regina, aunque sean varios años de diferencia con la morena. Pero, la edad no importa en el amor, ¿Verdad?

— **Soy un pedazo de basura poco valiosa, inútil, o así me lo habían dicho muchas veces cuando era más joven ... y luego algunos más, hasta que llegué aquí** — Emma murmuró, moviendo su cuerpo hacía la morena ligeramente para apoyar su barbilla en el pecho de la mujer mayor.

— **Oh, Emma, querida ...** — Regina tenía un ceño visible en su rostro, aunque no tenía nada más que amor brillando en sus ojos de chocolate, ni una sola dosis de piedad — **¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?**

— **No quería que la gente se compadezca de mí ni de nada ... y si digo algo así a ciertas personas, pueden pensar que estoy buscando algún tipo de simpatía, pero no es así. Yo… me gusta que me dejen sola** — sus ojos se cerraron cuando sintió la mano de Regina acariciar suavemente su mejilla — **No era como si alguien se preocupara por mí, de todos modos, yo no era más que una niña callejera, sucia, ... una niña huérfana.**

— **Déjame decirte algo, Emma** — Regina se movió ligeramente para llevarla de nuevo a la cabecera y Emma se levantó con ella. Sus labios suaves y rosados presionaron un tierno beso en la frente de la rubia — **Tu eres valiosa para mí, te amo ... Te amo más de lo que jamás pensé que podría llegar amar... Querida, tengo temores similares a los tuyos que no he expresado a nadie, pero ese no es el punto.**

— **La cuestión es que esos chicos estaban equivocados. Todo el mundo merece amor, todo el mundo vale algo, y todo el mundo tiene un propósito. Estaban tratando de hacerte daño porque ya estaban sufriendo, y dudo que quisieran verte feliz y mientras ellos estaban destrozados ...**

— **Lo sé ... He pensado en todo eso. Pero lo que me han dicho me ha pegado y mi cerebro cree que no valgo la pena para nadie, especialmente ser digna de amar. Tu amor —** la rubia inclinó su cabeza, los ojos de esmeralda se encontraron con los suaves marrones — **Tu eres una mujer increíble y mereces alguien mucho mejor que yo.**

— **Pero no quiero a nadie más que a ti, Emma** — Regina susurró, acercando el rostro de Emma a la suya — **Me has mostrado que podía amar y que alguien podría sentir lo mismo que yo.**

— **Pero ¿Qué pasa con nuestra diferencia de edad? ¿No estás ... asustada, disgustada, apagada?**

— **Lo estaba al principio, pero, confía en mí, Emma, lo estaba, me había asustado, estos sentimientos que comenzaban a formarse al conocerte y el tiempo que pasábamos juntas, me encontraba lentamente deseando verte de nuevo y ansiosa por el cuarto periodo en clase, era cuando podía verte de nuevo y el almuerzo, donde hablábamos y pasábamos el tiempo con una a la otra ... solas. Me gustó estar a solas contigo y todavía lo disfruto bastante.**

 **Y cuando nos besamos por primera vez, supe que tenía sentimientos por ti. Y justo entonces, sabía que no podía perderte, por lo menos tan pronto. Todos los temores sobre nuestra diferencia de edad y las consecuencias que podrían derivarse de nuestra relación estudiante-maestro habían desaparecido. El amor no conoce límites, y la vida es demasiado corta para dejar pasar una oportunidad tan rara. Nunca se sabe si vendrá de nuevo y nunca se sabe dónde algo como esto llegará a nosotras.**

 **Emma, te amo, por extraño que pueda ser, te amo ... No quiero asustarte, ni nada, pero no quiero dejarte ir.**

— **No puedo prometer nada, Gina, no puedo ... Un día quizás no estén preparado para esto y el mundo me eche algo en cara, y al día siguiente echaría a correr y esconderme ...** — **Emma suspiró suavemente, su voz con casi un murmullo — El amor es aterrador para mí y no estoy acostumbrado a ella. Estos sentimientos podrían hacerme querer correr ... pero pienso en las consecuencias y el que me mantiene en la tierra sería la idea de cómo te afectaría. No quiero hacerte daño solo por mis miedos, pero lo que sea que pase entre nosotras ...**

— **No pasará nada malo** — Regina susurró, acariciando el cabello de la rubia con movimientos rítmicos.

— **¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?**

— **No puedo, pero alguien tiene que decírtelo, así estamos tranquilas y que creeremos que no pasará nada malo. Sé que lo que tenemos aquí será un camino largo, lleno de baches, con muchas vueltas y vueltas, y Algo va a suceder, pero sólo tendremos que esforzarnos por ello ... A menos que no podamos.**

— **No quiero llegar a un punto como ese** — Emma suspiró y rodó sobre su espalda al lado de la mujer morena.

— **Te aseguro que no va a suceder tan pronto, ¿De acuerdo, cariño?** — Regina le lanzó esa perfecta sonrisa radiante antes de arrojarse sobre su costado con un dedo en el abdomen de la rubia. Emma se estremeció del contacto, sus músculos se contrajeron con angustia.

— **Ahora, déjame ...** — la maestra gruñó ligeramente mientras se levantaba y se ponía encima de la rubia adolescente que yacía a su lado — **Hacerte el amor.** **Es mi turno.**

— **¿Hacer el amor?** — Emma arqueó una ceja y se mordió el labio mientras los ojos oscuros y llenos de lujuria miraban a Regina con curiosidad.

— **Sí. Voy a compensar la noche pasada ... Quiero hacer esto especial para ti, y aún más ahora que sabes de mis sentimientos, puedo susurrar 'te amo' mientras te follo sin sentido** — la morena ronroneó, su boca caliente a pocos centímetros de la propia Emma.

— … **fóllame sin sentido** — ella hizo eco.

— **Sí, lo haré, mi amor** — Regina sonrió, apretando ligeramente los labios de la rubia — **Y espero que lo disfrutes.**

— **Lo haré, Gina, definitivamente lo haré** — Emma respiró, inclinando la cabeza para capturar de nuevo los gruesos labios de la profesora morena, esta vez en un beso apropiado. Sus dedos se retorcieron en los mechones negros mientras la mayor le besaba de vuelta con gran vigor, toda la mitad inferior de su cuerpo presionando contra la carne desnuda de Emma.

Sus labios se moldearon juntos en un tango caliente con dedos pálidos que se curvaban en los mechones negros y los dedos de oliva que patinaban bajo la carne de porcelana. La respiración de Emma se detuvo cuando ella sintió que esos mismos dedos se deslizaban hacia el sur, hacia abajo, esperando su carne. Cuando se encontraron con su núcleo, todo su cuerpo reaccionó con gran entusiasmo; Sus dedos clavando en la piel bronceada, las caderas torciendo hacia arriba, y las piernas se cerraban alrededor de la mano que le complacía.

— **Oh, Regina ...** — murmuró suavemente, con la espalda arqueada ligeramente de la cama mientras sus caderas seguían rodando a su propio ritmo mediocre cuando la maestra morena empezó a añadir lentamente presión a cierto punto que tenía los ojos de Emma casi rodando hacía atrás — **Por favor, no te detengas.**

— **No pienso hacer eso, querida, los preciosos ruidos que haces son muy ... seductores, y son mi nueva melodía favorita** — Regina ronroneó en la oreja de la rubia antes de usar esa boca para rastrear tiernos besos por la sudorosa piel del cuello de Emma. — **Planeo mantener está canción tocando, después de todo ... esto es especial.**

— **Mhm ... sí, lo es** — la rubia se mordió el labio, sus ojos se cerraron apretadamente mientras la morena dejaba que sus dedos fueran más fuertes sobre el lugar que la tenía retorciéndose en la cama debajo de la mujer.

— **Dios, eres una chica sucia, ¿No ?, ¿Te gusta esto, hm?**

— **Yo ... yo ...** — Emma gimió, sus uñas cortas clavaron en los brazos de Regina mientras la morena hacía un duro empuje, luego procedió a mantenerse a ese ritmo.

— **Dime, ¿Cuánto te gusta esto?**

— **Me encanta** — trató de mantenerse en el nuevo ritmo, sus caderas moviéndose sin sentido contra la mano de su amante.

La palabra que salió de su boca fue un profundo y seductor gruñido que hizo que Emma estuviera casi por encima del borde — **Ahora, dime ... ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres más? ¿Lo quieres más difícil? ¿Lo quieres más rápido? Dime, Emma querida, ¿Qué quieres?**

— **Yo ... quiero todas esas cosas** — Emma no pudo evitar gemir sus palabras cuando la morena, de hecho, aceleró con empujes más rápido, sus dedos pronto profundizando más entre los pliegues y los nudillos en el cuerpo de la rubia.

Su voz no era más que pura lujuria y sus pupilas estaban llenas de deseo. Esta mujer no era más que un cuerpo de puro sexo que caminaba y hablaba, y todo lo que hacía, incluso una sola mirada, tenía a Emma hormigueando en todos los lugares correctos. ¿Ella esperaba que le dijera algo? Regina había dicho algo sobre la forma en que Emma la hacía sentir, ¿no?

— **Joder, Gina ...** — gimió ella, al ritmo en que aumentaba con cada movimiento de la muñeca — **Por favor ... m... más ...**

— **Claro que si cariño** — la morena sonrió, su boca pronto se pegó al cuello de la rubia con los dientes raspándose contra la carne pálida y la lengua saboreando la superficie salada — **Cualquier cosa por ti…**

— **Eres tan dulce** — la rubia murmuró contra el cabello negro mientras la mujer mayor la hacía bajar a la hinchazón de carne en el pecho de Emma. Sus labios resplandecían sobre el montículo suave, su lengua cada tanto a menudo lamia para coger un gusto de la piel pálida, hasta que había alcanzado el ya endurecido nervio que espera mientras que sobresalía orgullosa en su gloria el color rosa.

Luego, la boca caliente de Regina cubría la punta y chupaba rítmicamente con cada empuje que ponía en Emma. Esto hizo que la rubia se retorciera en su lugar, su espalda arqueándose casi involuntariamente en la boca de la morena y todo su ser moviéndose al ritmo que la mujer mayor había puesto. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió la presión de la construcción y pensó en nada, para lograr la liberación que ella necesitaba. Cada movimiento era abrupto y frenético, y ella podía sentir los dedos de la morena moviéndose más rápido y su lengua girando aún más rápido alrededor de su pezón hinchado.

Y luego explotó. Pequeñas estrellas blancas nublaban su visión y ella no sentía nada más que pura felicidad mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y retrasaba en su última liberación. Y mientras ella bajaba de su alto, los dedos de Regina salían de su cuerpo y su boca moviéndose lejos de su pecho, ella oyó tres pequeñas palabras expresadas en un susurro ronco, todo era muy dulce.

— **Te amo.**

— **Yo también te amo** — dijo, jadeando, hundida contra el colchón, completamente gastada.

— **Me gusta cuando dices eso** — Regina sonrió dulcemente, cepillando unos cuantos mechones de oro del rostro de Emma. — **Se siente tan ... bien ser amado por alguien.**

— **¿Nunca nadie te ha amado?** — Emma frunció el ceño y cambió su cuerpo cuando la mujer mayor ocupó el espacio abierto a su lado — **No puedo imaginarme eso.**

— **Mi madre fue la única que jamás me amó, o que yo amara también** — Confesó, su voz era mansa — **Todo era culpa de mi madre, en realidad. Ella es una de esas mujeres retorcidas que se meten en tu cabeza y te hacen creer todo lo que ella dice, y mi madre era sólo la guinda del pastel. Ella me hizo ... ella me hizo creer que nadie jamás amaría a una niña tan insolente como yo ... o al menos eso es lo que dijo cuando hacía cosas que un niño hacía normalmente.**

El rostro de Emma se arrugó en un ceño mucho más profundo a esta nueva información mientras ella digirió lo que la maestra morena le decía. Eso fue algo bien jodido, pero temía que lo que Regina le decía en este momento no era ni siquiera la peor parte. La forma en que sus orbes de chocolate brillaban era prueba suficiente, si las siguientes palabras que salían de su boca.

— **Incluso cuando yo era buena, ella siempre me decía que era la única persona en mi vida que yo necesitaba. Mi padre había muerto cuando yo era bastante joven y ella había dicho que significaba que nuestro vínculo y el amor por el otro sólo sería más fuerte ya que no habría nadie más a quien amar. Cualquier amigo que había tenido cuando era más joven de alguna manera siempre logró desaparecer en algún momento en el tiempo, ya sea para mudarse o por dejar de hablar conmigo. Siempre había sospechado que era culpa de mi madre, después de todo, cada vez que una de mis amigas había desaparecido, siempre trataba de tranquilizarme y decir que solo ella me amaba y me gustaba más saber eso y que nunca me dejaría como esos malvados ingratos, y esa madre era la única que yo había necesitado**.

 **En el momento en que había llegado a la escuela media y secundaria, era conocida como la solitaria. La única vez que la gente había tomado nota de mi presencia o quería hablar conmigo era cuando querían algo. Mi madre era, y es, bastante rica. Probablemente debería haber sido la chica más popular de la escuela y vivir el sueño con todos los lujos que tuve, pero yo no era más que una niña de mamá. Pero detrás de todo eso había una oscuridad que ni siquiera el diablo podía imaginar ...**

 **A pesar de lo mucho que mi madre me manipulaba y había causado en mí siempre creciente soledad, la amaba y creía firmemente que no necesitaba a nadie aparte de ella. Había corrompido mi mente joven y me había llevado bastante tiempo averiguar que eso estaba mal y que no debía haber tenido que vivir así. Ahora sé lo que estaba tratando de hacer, sobre todo después de salir de casa, lo cual era un infierno en sí mismo.**

 **Ella me había echado literalmente después de descubrir que yo era gay** — Regina cerró los ojos, unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaban por su impecable rostro de oliva — **Dios, y qué manera de averiguarlo. Ella se suponía que había estado tomando un viaje de negocios y no debía volver por un tiempo. Mi madre había decidido -** ** _en lugar de llamarme y avisarme de su llegada_** **\- sorprenderme con su presencia ... y se sorprendió ella al ver a mi novia que tenía en ese momento. Por lo menos para decir, ella había comprado que no era una pijamada que había utilizado antes ya que la chica y yo estábamos completamente desnudas y prácticamente jorobada una contra la otra.**

 **Yo estaba recién graduada de la escuela secundaria y ella había querido mantenerme en casa por cualquier motivo torcido que ella había planeado. Esa mujer era manipuladora, abusiva, y no era sana y bueno, era definitivamente feliz de conseguir lo que quería. Quizás no al principio, ya que, después de todo, estaba sola, asustada, y mi novia se había asustado y me había dejado. Pero me las arreglé para pasar de ello y usar el dinero que mi madre había guardado para mí en un fondo de la universidad.**

 **Después de encontrar un terreno sólido, sin embargo, y la adquisición de un trabajo en el periódico local, me había dado cuenta de lo mejor que estaba sin mi madre. Encontré que era más fácil respirar sin su aura sofocante a mi alrededor y me sentí libre por una vez. Por supuesto, todavía tenía todos los miedos que mi madre me había empujado en la cabeza que me atormentaba sobre una base diaria. Era bastante difícil ser amigo de otros, y después de tener que sobrevivir a otras tres escuelas con amigos falsos debido a mi riqueza y las mentiras que mi madre había metido en mi cerebro, ya no confiaba en nadie. Mi madre era la única persona que necesitaba en mi vida y por alguna razón siempre había querido hacerla sentir orgullosa. Yo…**

La morena se detuvo, con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos al pensar en lo que ella quería decir a continuación. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba poniendo una batalla bastante difícil dentro de su cabeza. Ella dudó un poco más y Emma pensó que ni siquiera terminaría lo que quería decir, pero luego habló con una voz muy, muy tranquila, que la rubia se habría perdido si no estuviera tan concentrada en las siguientes palabras de la profesora.

— **Todavía quiero ...**

— **Oye, no tienes que sentirte mal por eso, tienes suerte de tener una madre que te ame...** — Emma extendió la mano para adornar suavemente sus dedos en las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas de Regina.

— **Lo sé ... pero me siento tan horrible por quererla. Ella ... era la única con la que había hablado sobre cosas personales importantes ... Y ... y me sentía tan perdida cuando dejó de devolverme mis mensajes. Desde ese día ella parecía tan lejana y todo lo que quiero es que mi madre me ame de nuevo. Quiero que se sienta orgullosa en donde estoy ... Quiero esa mirada en su rostro, como la última vez que había visitado hace un par de años, donde ella sólo tenía la más grande sonrisa en su rostro y ese brillo en su ojo que** ** _\- eso me hizo derretir porque estaba orgullosa -._** **Estaba orgullosa de la vida que tenía y de que no la estaba jodiendo como lo había hecho cuando empecé a salir ... Yo ... yo estaba siendo una buena chica.**

 **Yo - yo era una buena chica ... p-pero debí haber hecho algo que la hizo desaparecer ... Eso la hizo desconectar ... Ya no me ama más y he sido una mala mujer ... He hecho varias cosas malas desde su partida que la hicieron no quererme más ...**

— **Gina ...** — los ojos verdes de Emma eran anchos como platillos mientras veía a la maestra morena quebrarse delante de ella, las frases que estaba tratando de formar pronto se convirtieron en balbuceos sin sentido sobre cómo su madre ya no la amaba y que ella era una mala mujer, aunque estaba tratando de ser buena.

El corazón de la rubia salió por esa mujer. Después de todo, no eran tan diferentes, como Emma pensaba que eran. Regina parecía tener la vida perfecta y hasta la envidiaba, pero después de oír lo que su madre había hecho y lo que era ... Ya no estaba celosa. Las dos eran más parecidas de lo que podía imaginar. Tampoco tuvieron suerte con los amigos ni el amor y ambas estaban convencidas de que nunca serían amadas ni queridas, aunque cada uno fuera diferente a su manera.

— **Oye, mira, be ... Regina, estoy segura de que tu madre acaba de estar atrapada con cosas o tal vez algo pasó y ella simplemente no puede contactar contigo** — Emma trató de consolar a la llorosa mujer. Torpe en este tipo de situaciones y no sabía cómo manejarlo, pero eso no le impedía intentarlo. Regina era su novia después de todo y la amaba más de lo que jamás pensó que podría amar a otra persona, y ella simplemente no quería verla llorar, porque al verla así su corazón se partía.

Ella suavemente golpea los cabellos negros con el intento de calmar a la temblorosa a su lado, sus dedos también viajando por la espalda de la mujer y luego de nuevo para repetir. — **Gina ... Gina ... tú eres su única hija, sí, dudo que no te ame. Una madre siempre ama a su hijo de alguna manera y por la forma en que estabas hablando de ella, no quiere nada más que tu amor, quizás algo salió mal cuando la última vez que se puso en contacto contigo, tal vez algo se dijo o se perdió, no sé ... Pero tiene que haber una razón más lógica del no amarte, porque dudo que sea por eso.**

— **Yo ... no lo sé, Emma ...**

— **¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le dejaste un mensaje?**

— **Yo ... hace unos meses, fue la última en muchos que quedó sin respuesta.**

— ¿ **Por qué no intentas llamarla de nuevo? Tal vez había algo mal con el servicio telefónico, porque sé que a veces esos pueden ser una joda. Algo podría haberse caído, no lo sé. Pero te animo a que vuelvas a intentar hablar con ella ... ¿Ves si algo cambia?** — Emma pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Regina una última vez antes de empujar un mechón detrás de su oreja — **Quiero decir, un poco de ánimo en este tipo de cosas y no sé qué mierda decir. Espero…**

— **Eso suena como una buena idea, Emma** — la morena la interrumpió — **No lo había pensado, me pondré en contacto con ella una vez que volvamos a Storybrooke, sería un poco grosero llamarla mientras estamos en nuestra cita, ¿No?**

— **Haz lo que quieras, ne ... Gina.**

— **¿También tienes dificultad para hablar, querida?** — Regina sonrió a pesar de sus ojos llorosos mientras levantaba una mano para limpiar sus mejillas.

— Q **uiero decirte "nena" o " bebé" por alguna extraña razón, no lo sé. Nunca pensé que usaría nombres de mascotas o algo así y no creo que esos sean realmente ...**

— **Utilízalos si lo deseas, cariño** — ella rió, un sonido ronco y melódico que había expandido el corazón de Emma y le había traído una sonrisa a la cara.

 _Sip. Definitivamente podría escuchar esa risa de nuevo._

— **¿De Verdad?**

— **No me importa en absoluto, lo encuentro bastante ... dulce, y cualquier cosa de ti me hará sonreír independientemente** — Ella ronroneó, inclinándose hacia adelante para presionar un beso a la mejilla de Emma — **Por lo tanto, por favor, utiliza esos lindos y pequeños nombres de mascotas que te sienta tan inclinado en decir. No me importa, me gusta más bien, sin embargo, sólo recuerda cuando estamos en clase no puede llamarme** ** _'bebé_** **. Debes…**

— **Me dirijo a ti como Srta. Mills, sí, lo** **tengo** — Emma le dio una sonrisa irónica, pero ambos habían terminado riendo sin importar — **Lo tengo, nena.**

Luego estaban riéndose con una mano moviéndose inútilmente en el aire. Emma mira fijamente a la morena con ojos incrédulos, incapaz de comprender lo que está pasando. ¿Regina no lo entendió?

— **¿Qué mierda, Gina?**

— **Dijiste 'Lo tengo, nena** — sus palabras fueron varios jadeos estrangulados mientras intentaba detener las risitas, finalmente logrando lo suficiente como para hablar.

— **¿Qué tiene de gracioso eso?**

— **Te tengo, nena** — la morena finalmente murmuró, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

— **¿De qué diablos estás hablando? No lo entiendo.**

Regina asomó su labio inferior y le dio a Emma la más lamentable de las miradas antes de tirar las mantas completamente sobre la rubia y salir de la cama — **Por las edad no deberías, eres demasiado joven.**

— **¡Eh, ninguna broma de la edad! — Eso es ... eso es ... edad fobia…**

— **¿Edad fobia, Emma?**

— **¡Discriminatoria!** — la rubia corrigió mientras salía de la cama, siguiendo a la morena mientras se movía a través del espacio bastante espacioso de la habitación del hotel — **De todos modos, ¿Qué querías decir con lo que dijiste?**

— **Te tengo, nena. Esa es una canción, bastante vieja por eso ...**

— **¡Oh!** — Emma golpeó ligeramente el brazo bronceado de la mujer mayor mientras la bombilla se iluminaba finalmente en su cabeza — **Yo sé de lo que estás hablando Sonny y Cher, chica, me encanta esa canción, un poco eh. Está bien, me gusta Cher, quiero decir.**

— **¿Te gusta?** — Regina sonrió y se dio la vuelta, agarrando ambas manos de Emma — **Yo la amo.**

— **Nunca te tomé como una fan de Cher, Gina.**

— **Lo mismo pienso** — la morena arqueó una ceja — **Pensé que te gustaba en la mayoría el rock.**

— **Me gusta, pero el arsenal de música que disfruto es bastante contradictorio entre sí, es extraño, pero yo también** — Emma se rió cuando fue arrastrada al baño — **Además, para mi cumpleaños, tengo su nuevo CD. ¿Quizá podamos escucharlo alguna vez?**

— **Eso suena como una idea brillante, cariño** — Regina sonrió, dando la vuelta para darle un beso a la nariz de la rubia — **Pero ahora mismo, tenemos que bañarnos y partir, son casi las once y ese es el tiempo de salida.**

— **Mierda, bien, y todavía tenemos que averiguar dónde vive Graham para que podamos visitarlo antes de que nos vayamos.**

— **De hecho, querida, debemos actuar con rapidez y tomar una ducha juntos para ahorrar tiempo.**

— **Oh, claro, tiempo…**

Regina puso los ojos en blanco y encendió la ducha, luego dio un suave empujón a Emma hacia la bañera. Después de que la rubia entró, lo hizo también — **No es una negociación divertida, ¿No ?, ya que no queremos volver demasiado tarde.**

— **Está bien ...** — la rubia murmuró solemnemente. A pesar de que acababan de terminar una ronda maravillosa de hacer el amor bien hambriento, Emma quería más. Quería las manos de Regina y quería tocarla. Le encantaba la forma en que la piel de la mujer mayor era besada por el sol, se sentía tan suave debajo de las yemas de sus dedos, o la forma en que sus pechos se sentían como pequeños sacos esponjosos... Y para no olvidar la manera en que gemía… gimió cuando Emma la tocó- Induciendo a sí mismo. Ella era tan hermosa, la rubia se había dado cuenta, que tenía pura felicidad en sus rasgos. Parecía tan relajada y Emma estaba orgullosa de sí misma por hacer que la maestra reaccionara de la manera en que lo hacía. Y tampoco estaba mal. La mujer sabía muy bien y Emma se encontró ya con hambre de más.

Oh, Dios, ¿Qué le había hecho Regina Mills? Se sentía tan malditamente insaciable y todo lo que quería era que la maldita mujer sexy la tomara. Esta ducha iba a ser bastante larga si no hubiera ningún negocio divertido, como Regina había dicho.

El divertido negocio que Regina había dicho que no debía hacerse pasó, por una vez, fue escuchada. Emma no había intentado tocarla ni avanzar y la morena tampoco. Hizo las cosas mucho más rápidas, aunque, estaban bastante acumuladas por la frustración sexual, o al menos Regina lo estaba.

Ella prácticamente se había castigado aplicando la regla antes de subir a la ducha porque no tenía nada más que un ojo en la belleza de la rubia, y un culo delicioso que definitivamente podía desayunar. Y, dios, cuando Emma había dado la vuelta, se encontró con sus senos. Y los pechos eran lo único en lo que estaba concentrada hasta que logró desprenderse los ojos para encontrarse con los esmeraldas, luego se había derretido. Qué bueno que estuviera en la ducha, porque estaba segura de que habría un charco si hubiera mirado más y no a los ojos de su joven amante.

Era bastante cliché decir tal cosa, pero era cierto. Regina no podía creerlo ella misma, al mirar a la rubia mientras ella limpiaba con indiferencia esas hermosas mechas rubias, que podía sentir algo así por alguien. Las cosas que se decían en esas novelas eran ciertas. Su corazón sólo podía apretar en su pecho ya veces le dolía, pero se sentía tan bien. Incluso podía sentir una sonrisa burlona en sus labios mientras miraba a la joven de dieciocho años que tenía delante, que tenía los ojos cerrados e intentaba hacer lo que se suponía que debían hacer y enjuagarse el jabón de su cabello.

Tantas veces, Regina se limitó a estirar el brazo para tocar a Emma y pasarse los dedos por el cabello, o hacer un torno con su pequeña barra de jabón. Por supuesto, habría sido bastante inocente si se hubieran lavado unos a otros, pero Regina sabía que un toque y hubieran tenido sexo allí mismo en la ducha, porque ella no podía mantener sus manos alejadas de la rubia- y Regina estaba segura de que Emma tampoco podía hacer lo mismo. Así que tuvo que abstenerse de hacer tal cosa. No tenían tiempo y necesitaban salir de allí antes de que llegaran demasiado tarde.

Ellos habían empacado todo y se marchaeon justo en el nick de tiempo. Fue literalmente 10:59 cuando los dos habían llegado a la recepción, ambos con pelo húmedo y sonrisas tímidas. Si la recepcionista había notado su condición, seguramente no dijo nada al respecto. Ninguno de los dos se había preocupado por sus apariciones, ya que tenían prisa por salir de Boston, o por lo menos del Nine Zero, porque todavía tenían que visitar a Graham.

Emma tuvo un momento, después de entrar en el coche, con el papel con la dirección de Graham en la mano y su móvil en la otra. Ella le había preguntado si Regina se sentía incómoda con ir al apartamento de Graham, porque no tenía que hacerlo si se sentía de tal manera. Regina le había preguntado a Emma sobre la persistencia de su amigo de ue fuera a visitarlo y lo que él pensaría si no aparecieran en absoluto. Ahí es cuando la rubia había revelado que era Graham quien había sugerido que Regina no tenía que ir a su apartamento, y que Emma no le importaba exactamente si iban a ir directamente a casa ya que estaría bajando en un par de Semanas -que sería justo a tiempo para las vacaciones de invierno.

Pero, Regina, siendo cortés, había decidido que no le importaba exactamente si visitan el apartamento de Graham y verlo un rato. Además, la rubia lo estaba utilizando como su cubierta y por qué no visitarlo como lo menos que pueden hacer como una especie de devuelta de favor. De todos modos, a Regina no le importaba darle las gracias también, por permitirle llevar a Emma a una cita real. Valió la pena todo en el mundo por lo que había ocurrido anoche e incluso inmersión en esta mañana. Ese viaje a Boston había sido un gran paso en su relación y todo a partir de este momento será mucho más serio para las dos y un cambio de vida también. El camino por delante era un poco claro y largo, pero era seguro que valía la pena el viaje.

Aunque, el camino en el que estaban actualmente era un infierno absoluto. Había tráfico tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha en abundancia que era bastante desagradable. Esto haría que su viaje dos veces, o incluso tres veces, tan largo como debería ser. Y todavía estaban muy perdidos. Graham sólo había dado a Emma la dirección de su apartamento y Regina le había dicho a la rubia que le pidiera instrucciones a su amiga. Por supuesto, no habían sabido dónde estaban en ese momento y que había tomado por lo menos otros diez minutos para obtener la dirección de la calle a donde estaban.

Por último, y por suerte, Graham había sido capaz de identificar su ubicación y darle direcciones a su apartamento. Habían tomado cada turno y cada calle que les había contado y que Emma había repetido a Regina cada cierto tiempo.

— **Y toma a la izquierda, entonces llegaríamos** — dijo Emma con un tono desgarrador, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro — **Joder, por fin.**

— **Lenguaje, querida** — Regina le dedicó una sonrisa irónica, deleitándose con la forma en que Emma había hecho un rostro petulante como lo haría un niño cuando se les regañaba por usar ese lenguaje. La morena siempre había disfrutado de reprender a la adolescente cuando utilizaba un lenguaje grosero -o cualquiera de sus estudiantes- porque era tan malditamente hilarante cuando hacían un ruido burlón o aquella cara que claramente representaba toda la '¡oh mierda, me oyó! Cosa que los hacía casi disculparse a sus pies. Le gustaba mucho ser la figura autorizada y tener control sobre la población más joven de la escuela -o al menos sus clases- la mayor parte del tiempo porque a veces sólo podían ser simples idiotas y no escuchar, o insultarse a ellos mismo por darse cuenta de que ella los había escuchado. Por lo general, ella nunca toma lo que dicen, realmente no era un gran problema. Recordaba estar en la escuela y tener profesores que no le gustaban mucho para poder relacionarse con ellos, como cualquier otro maestro. Y ella no era la mejor maestra, ella sabía, o al menos no era tan indulgente como algunos de los maestros de la escuela y no les gustaba eso de ella. Deben saber que no pueden conseguir todo tan fácilmente, pero aparentemente esta generación piensa que podrían conseguir las cosas y dárselos en bandeja. Independientemente de lo que sea, ella nunca relajaría sus enseñanzas, y necesitaban que les enseñaran a pararse y hacer lo mejor que pudieran, en vez de darle un trabajo medio asado en sus tareas. Tal vez continuando en la dirección que está tomando, podría beneficiarse mucho de ella en el camino o simplemente obtener folladas al final como todo los demás que tenía en su vida. Sea lo que sea, ella se limitará a lo que ella está acostumbrada y ver dónde la lleva.

— **¡Estamos aquí!** \- Emma sonrió mientras cruzaban por la calle donde estaba el edificio de Graham y aparcaban delante de él. Pronto, las dos salieron del vehículo y subieron por el camino hacia el edificio de apartamentos bastante deteriorado.

Por supuesto, Regina no esperaba nada más que esto, viendo cómo Graham era sólo un estudiante universitario y sabía que su familia no era exactamente rica. Tuvo la suerte de tener un apartamento para sí mismo, y Emma tuvo la suerte de que ella sería capaz de moverse fácilmente en uno tan bien una vez que se había graduado de la escuela secundaria.

Sin embargo, ese pensamiento, tenía el corazón de Regina hundiéndose en la boca de su estómago. No quería pensar en Emma graduándose y dejándola atrás en Storybrooke. Aunque, realmente tampoco sabía cómo estaría su relación ese entonces. Si ellas fueran fuertes, ¿Qué harían? ¿Tendrían una relación de larga distancia? ¿Emma decidiría quedarse en la ciudad? ¿O la posibilidad de que Regina quisiera mudarse a Boston con ella se produzca? Ella sinceramente no sabía y realmente no quería pensar en el futuro, especialmente si eso significaba un cambio drástico en su relación.

— **¿Qué coño es ese olor?** — Regina oyó a la rubia junto a su gemido tan pronto como abrió la puerta del edificio de apartamentos. La morena arrugó la nariz al oler el aroma que Emma se refería. No podía ubicar lo que era, pero era un olor rancio y deseaba escapar rápidamente. Ojalá el apartamento de Graham no oliera tan horriblemente, de lo contrario se enfermaría.

— **No estoy segura, pero vamos a llegar rápidamente al apartamento de tu amigo para salir de aquí.**

— **Estoy de acuerdo** — Emma se acercó y deslizó su mano en la de la maestra, obteniendo una sonrisa de la morena, y la condujo hacia las escaleras. Muy pronto llegaron ante una puerta con los números, o lo que quedaba de ellos y lo que se podía descifrar de la pintura original.

La rubia llamó a la puerta con tres fuertes golpes y retrocedió, el agarre que tenía en la mano de Regina se tensó ligeramente mientras esperaban. Regina, a cambio, le había apretado la mano y sonrió, moviéndose detrás de la rubia. A pesar de que decía que estaba lista para venir aquí y no sentir ningún tipo de molestia, todavía se sentía bastante tímida al encontrarse con una nueva persona -especialmente una tan joven y una que pudiera ser secretamente juzgándola a ella y la relación con Emma. Sus pensamientos y cualquier tipo de preocupación se disiparon rápidamente cuando el candado de una cerradura sonó y el pomo de la puerta del apartamento se abrió para revelar a un joven bastante guapo con una barba desaliñada y buenos ojos.

— **Ya era hora de que aparecieras** — Graham bromeó mientras los dos estaban fuera de la puerta de su apartamento, Emma rodando sus ojos a su declaración. Tenía un acento, observó Regina mientras observaba al hombre que la miraba con curiosidad. Sonaba bastante familiar. ¿Lo había tenido antes en una clase?

— **Fue una hora** — la rubia empujó juguetonamente su hombro-obviamente bromeando ya que era bastante tarde- como Regina se quedó atrás con una mirada torpe en su rostro. Realmente no estaba tan cómoda como pensaba que vendría aquí con Emma. Los dos estaban tan familiarizados entre sí y la morena se sentía como si estuviera en la escuela secundaria de nuevo, siendo colocada en un aula llena de gente y con amigos junto a ellos y ella sentada sola y su nariz en el libro.

— **Aun así, demasiado tarde, he estado levantado desde las** diez — él olisqueó y se apartó, dejando espacio para que los dos entraran — **Por favor, entren. Sé que no es el más ordenado, pero está mucho más limpio que ese pasillo.**

— **Sí, está apestando allí afuera. ¿Qué diablos, ese olor?** — Emma arrugó la nariz antes de seguir detrás de su amigo y teniendo todavía la mano de Regina junto a ella. Cuando entraron en el apartamento y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Regina se sintió aliviada al descubrir que, de hecho, no olía nada como el putrefacto pasillo.

— **No lo sé, es un edificio de mierda** — Graham se encogió de hombros, llevando a las dos atrás de él a la sala de estar — **No tenía suficiente dinero para conseguir un apartamento en el lado bueno de la ciudad.**

— **Lo sé, sólo estoy bromeando, Graham, mierda, de todos modos, estaré viviendo aquí pronto.**

— **Oh, ¿Todavía vendrás aquí?** — sonrió y le dio una mirada a la maestra morena detrás de Emma.

Regina, sin embargo, trató de evitar la mirada del joven. Es bastante malo para ella reconocer su cara de un alumno de años anteriores. Había tomado su clase de inglés en su primer año. El nombre del chico no sonaba al principio, pero ahora que sabía quién era y cómo se veía y sonaba, hacía las cosas más problemáticas de lo que ella pensaba.

Era como mirar a los estudiantes en su salón de clases, sabiendo que ella se acoplaba con uno de los estudiantes dentro de su grupo de edad. Y no podía hacerles saber ni averiguar. No podía permitir que nadie supiera, pero aquí estaban, prácticamente haciendo alarde de su relación frente a este chico.

La profesora morena se sentía incómoda con toda esta situación. Emma le había dado una opción sobre si quería o no, porque había dicho que, a pesar de la persistencia de Graham, él no quería que nadie se sintiera incómodo bajo la presión de tener que visitarlo. Regina había dicho que estaba bien, y que no le había importado visitar a Graham. Después de todo, ¿Qué tan mal podría ser? Y lo haría por la chica que amaba, que también quería tanto ver a su mejor amigo.

Pero ahora que estaba ahí, Regina se sentía como si estuviera teniendo dudas. Por supuesto, ella no podía actuar sobre ellos y simplemente irse, Emma no lo apreciaría y ellos ya estaban ahí, después de todo. Ella sólo tendría que sufrir a través de eso en silencio y la esperanza de que no se hablara. Tal vez los dos sólo querían tratar de ponerse al día durante los meses que han estado separados.

— **¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos?** — preguntó Graham, señalando a los dos con un sofá bastante desaliñado. Emma solo sonrió y se dejó caer en la superficie mientras Regina se mostraba un poco más cautelosa sobre el mueble, inspeccionándolo a fondo antes de encontrar lo que parecía ser el lugar más limpio al lado de la rubia, que la había tirado casi de inmediato.

— **Parece que han pasado años** — respondió Emma, con un tono de humor en su voz ante la reacción de la morena.

— Si lo sé — él estuvo de acuerdo — **Aunque voy a regresar a Storybrooke para ver a todo el mundo en un par de semanas, se sentirá extraño, ¿Sabes? Fue hace ya un tiempo y se siente extraño verte de nuevo.**

— **Oh gracias**.

— **No, no quiero decir eso. Sólo quiero decir ... No lo sé. Todo parecía haber cambiado, ¿sabes? Ahora soy un hombre universitario y tengo un buen trabajo ... bueno, vale un poco mierda, pero al menos puedo arrendar este apartamento. Y tú ... bueno, tienes a una chica** — él guiñó un ojo, sus ojos momentáneamente dirigiéndose a sus manos entrelazadas — **Y ella es bastante tranquila. Sin embargo, no solía estar así en clase.**

— **No sé qué se le ha metido dentro de ella ... o fuera de ella, ya que ella no parece estar aquí** — gritó Emma, dando un apretón a la mano de Regina, que hizo que la maestra saliera de la aturdida en la que se había metido para pasar el tiempo.

— **¿Qué?**

— **No estás hablando.**

— Oh — la morena se mordió el labio, los ojos de chocolate se acercaron al hombre sentado junto a Emma — **Había asumido que a ustedes dos les gustaría ponerse al día, así que decidí quedarme quieta, no quiero entrometerme.**

— **No, no lo estás, señorita Mills ...**

— **Regina** — corrigió la mujer mayor — **Puedes llamarme Regina, después de todo, ya no estás en la escuela y yo soy la novia de Emma.**

— **Lo siento ... Regina** — Graham sonrió de todos modos, a pesar del pequeño error — **Pero sería bueno saber lo que está pasando en tus clases, ¿Sabes? ¿Tienes algo interesante? ... uh ... ¿Pasó algo ... Algo interesante? ¿Algún estúpido?**

— **Dos, sí** — la morena se encogió de hombros — **Ellos habían decidido pelear con Emma y al final salieron perdiendo.**

— **Sí, le di a Jefferson un gran puñetazo** — Emma sonrió, bastante orgullosa de sí misma, mientras levantaba el puño — **Pero el hijo de puta me pillo de nuevo al día siguiente, me devolvió el golpe, pero Gina fue agradable y me dio drogas para mi ojo morado.**

— **Eso fue porque te dolía, querida, no me gusta verte sufrir** — Regina arqueó una ceja — **Después de todo, se enfrentó a ellos por mí y yo realmente lo aprecie. Nadie lo había hecho antes ni les había importado lo suficiente.**

— **Bueno, me gustas mucho, ¿Sabes ?, no quiero verte herida, aunque no sea físicamente** — Emma volvió su atención a la morena, sus amorosos y verdes ojos se encontraron con los suaves, de chocolate.

— **Te amo, Emma** — la sonrisa en el rostro de Regina llegó hasta los ojos, y más allá de eso si era posible.

— **Yo también te amo, Gina.**

— Okay, incómodo — Graham tosió al lado de la rubia y los miró fijamente, con las cejas arqueadas — **No necesitaba ver a mi antigua maestro actuar mucho amor, es muy raro.**

— **Disculpa, pero ella es mía. Ella no es maestra cuando está conmigo** — Emma dio un codazo en el brazo del hombre.

— **Si, pero…**

— **Bueno, si ustedes dos van a pelear toda la noche, yo también podría regresar a Storybrooke, tengo pruebas para calificar.**

— **¿Todavía no has calificado eso?**

— **No tengo todo el tiempo en el ...**

— **¿Podemos no hablar de escuela, por favor?** — Graham llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro y un brillo diabólico en sus ojos.

— **Entonces, ¿Por qué no discute sus ... cosas mientras se separan, ¿eh?** ... **Me quedaré sentada y ociosamente, si quieres, no tengo que participar en tu conversación privada** — Regina se movió ligeramente, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, haciendo que su falda se enganchara más arriba por su muslo. Sentía la mirada de Emma en sus piernas medias y eso le había disparado calor inmediatamente a su núcleo.

 _Bien... mierda_

Regina no pudo evitar la sonrisa que empezó a tocar en sus labios ni el rubor que había comenzado a sacudir sus mejillas ya enrojecidas con una bonita sombra de rosa. Apretó las piernas para aliviar la sensación de hormigueo entre ellas y dirigió su atención a la gran TV en un oscuro centro de entretenimiento de madera para despejar su cabeza.

Luego los dos empezaron a hablar, recordando el pasado año y los veranos que habían pasado juntos jugando videojuegos. Regina los había sintonizado, desinteresado de cuántas matanzas tenían un juego, o de cuántos puntos tenían en otro, o de qué demonios hablaban al construir cosas de un juego con minas en él.

Después dejaron de hablar del juego, halaron de su salida al cine cuando tomaron la última función antes de tener una noche de juego, o algo así. O que fueron a algún restaurante y comieron juntos, que los dos empezaron a bromear sobre sus citas porque a menudo veían películas después, luego pasaban la mayor parte de la noche jugando videojuegos.

Eso tenía algo ardiendo en el estómago de Regina y estrechando su corazón. ¿Tenían citas? O al menos eso es lo que había captado. No se había dado cuenta de que estaban obviamente bromeando, viendo cómo que Emma le gustan las mujeres y Graham la ve como nada más que una amiga. Pero había un radar en el cerebro de Regina que se puso en marcha sobre ese tema y vio _verde._

No podía imaginar que Emma estuviera con otra persona, especialmente con un hombre. No podía imaginar que pasara tanto tiempo con él. Probablemente la conocía mejor que Regina, y eso realmente puso mal a la morena. Realmente necesitaba pasar más tiempo con la rubia para poder conocerla mejor, incluso si algunas de las cosas que le había dicho anteriormente eran cosas que ella no había contado a nadie más. Regina quería recuperar el tiempo perdido y asegurarse de que sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre Emma y viceversa.

Entonces oyó que su nombre había sido mencionado por Emma, lo que le había llamado la atención. Estaba hablando del primer día de escuela y cómo estaba absolutamente aterrorizada de entrar en el salón de clase de Regina debido a los rumores que sus amigos le habían dicho. Pero pronto fue cautivada por la belleza de la morena y la sensualidad general (¿Por qué era tan malditamente llamativa?) Y definitivamente necesitaba quedarse. Ella no podía dejar de comérsela con los ojos a su culo cada vez que se daba la vuelta y por qué Emma estaba explicando esto en frente de Regina a Graham, la maestra nunca lo supo. Ella tomó a la rubia como una persona que podría ocultar estos sentimientos y mantenerlos a sí misma, no ir alrededor a lucir a los demás con tanta libertad.

Aunque, cuando había empezado a hablar de sus épocas y otros fragmentos de su relación en otros años, la había dejado un poco fuera. Regina estaba bastante aliviada de no haber expresado ninguna de sus conversaciones privadas ni ninguna de sus citas anteriores que tubo (que en realidad era sólo una) o reuniones antes de que hubieran comenzado a tener citas reales.

Regina había terminado de sintonizarlos una vez más, sus ojos vagabundeando sobre la sala de estar del aburrimiento de que ha estado sufriendo. Habían empezado a hablar de los meses y días que precedieron a hoy, por supuesto, la mayoría de ellos eran vagos y bastante aburridos para los oídos de Regina. No quería parecer mala o sin educación, pero apenas conocía a Graham y ella no tenía interés en su vida, y lo que Emma le decía, lo sabía más que salvo algunas pocas cosas de su tiempo con sus otras dos amigas.

Entonces, como si sus oraciones hubieran sido respondidas, Graham había pronunciado aquellas palabras que había estado esperando, por lo que parecieron horas. Por supuesto, ella no tenía exactamente la mente sentada ahí, ya que Emma disfrutó de una charla con su amigo, pero era bastante aburrida cuando no habían hablado de nada interesante. Realmente no tenía prisa por regresar a casa, porque no había nada emocionante en hacer allí, pero sabía que Emma necesitaba estar en casa, y con una rápida mirada a su reloj, se dio cuenta de que era alrededor de las cuatro.

— **Se está haciendo bastante tarde y sé cuánto tiempo se tarda en volver.**

— **Sí** — murmuró Emma con desgana — **Maldita sea, te he echado de menos, pero fue bueno hablar contigo otra vez.**

— **Ustedes deberían volver y visitarme. Tal vez podamos hacer algo más divertido, porque Regina parecía como si estuviera a punto de quedarse dormida allí.**

Ese comentario hizo que la maestra morena se sonrojara. De modo que había notado aquel aburrido brillo en sus ojos. Ella no había querido mostrarse de esa manera.

— **Oh, lo siento, Gina. No quería aburrirte ...** — Emma frunció el ceño y llevó la mano de la mujer mayor a sus labios para presionar un tierno beso a la cima — **Y si no te importa, podríamos volver otra vez irnos y salir a hacer algo divertido. Hay mucho más aquí de lo que hay en Storybrooke, lo sé con seguridad.**

— **Me gustaría eso** — Regina asintió y se quedó junto a Graham. Ella le ofreció una sonrisa educada y extendió una mano, en la que tomó la suya — **Fue muy agradable verte de nuevo, Graham. Espero que tengas un tiempo seguro aquí ¿Está bien? y si no te importa, podemos volver a visitarte una vez más.**

— **Eso suena bien, en realidad, es bastante aburrido aquí cuando no hay nadie con quien pasar el rato** — él sonrió y le estrechó la mano — **Y fue un gusto verte de nuevo, señ… Regina, espero volver a verte.**

— **Oh, no lo dudo, querido** — ella rió entre dientes y envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Emma. Eso sería cierto, si es que no vuelven. Emma y ella continuaran su relación, no cabía duda de que estaría viendo más a Graham y a sus otros amigos. Ella sabía que podía acostumbrarse a ellos, pero eso sería más que probable que pasaran algunos años por el camino, si los dos aún estuvieran juntos.

— **¡Eh, Em!** — se volvió hacia la rubia — **Déjame saber si dos planean volver a venir, incluso me ofrezco como una tapadera para ti.**

— **Me aseguraré** — Emma sonrió, envolviendo su brazo libre alrededor del hombre en un abrazo rápido y apretado antes de alejarse — **Gracias de nuevo, por cubrirme el culo este fin de semana.**

— **Hey, no hay problema, ¿Para qué son los amigos?**

— **También me gustaría darle las gracias también, Graham, agradezco que hayas hecho esto por nosotras, aunque fuera sólo por Emma. Significa mucho para mí.**

— **Realmente, no es ningún problema. De nada, y lo haría de nuevo, como dije. Ustedes dos son tan perfectas la una para la otra** — Graham se volvió hacia los dos, asegurándose de mirar a cada uno durante unos segundos — **Quiero decir, la forma en que uno se mira es mágico en sí mismo. No he visto a Emma tan feliz en los años que la conozco, y por la forma en que habla de ti, la haces realmente feliz y me alegro de eso. No le hagas daño, ¿Sabes? Ha tenido una vida lo suficientemente dura.**

— **Graham ...** — Emma gimió.

— **No lo haré, Graham, lo prometo** — Regina miró al rubio con una sonrisa de pura admiración en sus labios — **Ambos hemos estado en el mismo infierno y creo que estamos destinadas a arreglarnos una a la otra.**

— **Te estás volviendo loca de nuevo** — el bromeó hacía la rubia — **Voy a tener que limpiar la mierda fuera del apartamento si continúas por más tiempo.**

— **Oh, no te preocupes, nos vamos** — Emma rodó los ojos y tiró de la mano de Regina mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, Graham siguiéndola detrás.

— **Bueno, bien, los veré dentro de un par de semanas, ¿De acuerdo ?, ten un poco de tiempo para mí, Emma, ¿eh?**

— **Lo haré, Graham** — la rubia rió — **No te preocupes.**

— **Bien** — los tres permanecieron allí un momento en un silencio un poco incómodo por unos momentos antes de que volviera a hablar, buscando la puerta — **Bueno, supongo que esto es un adiós.**

— **Sí ... Adiós, Graham, te veré pronto** — Emma sonrió con tristeza a su amiga y Regina le dirigió una leve sonrisa.

— **Adiós, querido, cuídate.**

— **Sí, tú también, y regresa a tu casa de manera segura.**

— **Gracias** — los dos repicaron.

Después de despedirse, los dos salieron del edificio de apartamentos y se precipitaron hacia el coche estacionado, haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que el viento amargo los sacara de la acera. El clima había cambiado drásticamente desde cuando habían llegado. Fue bastante tranquilo en ese entonces y prometió buenas temperaturas para el resto del día, pero que había sido una gran mentira. Se sentía como si estuviera con menos cero y el viento era bastante desagradable. Afortunadamente el coche no estaba lejos y tendrían un paseo caliente por el resto del viaje.

— **Odio el invierno** — murmuró Emma mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad y Regina arrancaba el auto, y automáticamente buscaba los botones del calentador.

— **Yo también, y no me gusta el frío.**

— **A mí tampoco, y después de caminar a tu casa en esa maldita ventisca, también odio la nieve.**

Regina murmuró cariñosamente — **Pero, por alguna razón, lo tolero**.

— **Me alegra que me toleres.**

— **¿Estás lista para volver a casa, querida?** — Regina preguntó después de unos momentos de silencio en el camino.

— **En realidad no, pero sé que tengo que** hacerlo — Emma gimió — **Y mañana hay escuela, también, lo que es una mierda.**

— **Háblame de eso, querida. Tengo que levantarme antes que tú para terminar las cosas por la mañana** — se lamentó Regina, apretando el volante — **Y es un trabajo tedioso evaluar las pruebas, especialmente cuando están escritas.**

— **Oh, apuesto a que es una perrada** — Emma asintió — **¿Eh, Gina?**

— **¿Si cariño?**

— **¿Crees que podría ayudarte alguna vez?**

— **Bueno, no esta noche, es bastante tarde y estoy bastante seguro de que tu madre está preocupada y saber por dónde vienes.**

— **No, lo sé, sólo quiero decir en algún momento, en cualquier momento, no me importaría, siempre y cuando pueda salir contigo** — la rubia se encogió de hombros y jugó con su cabello.

— **Ya lo eremos, Emma.**

— **Genial** — sonrió — **¿Qué harás mañana después de la escuela?**

— **Bueno, si te estás preguntando si estaré revisando trabajos, lo estaré. ¿Te gustaría unirte a mí?**

— **Oh, bueno, yo solo iba a usarte como viaje a casa después de la detención, ¡Pero seguro!**

Regina no pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza, una sonrisa divertida en sus labios — **Puedo hacer ambas cosas si quieres, mataré dos pájaros de un tiro.**

— **¿No somos un poco violenta?**

— **Es un dicho, querida.**

— **Lo sé, pero ... Dios, ¿No puedes simplemente tener humor conmigo?**

— **No** — ella murmuró irónicamente.

— **A veces eres un dolor de culo, Gina.**

— **Sí y tú eres una espina a mi lado, Emma querida.**

— **Oh, ja, ja ...** — Emma se quejó juguetonamente y cruzó los brazos — **No voy a hablar contigo por el resto del camino.**

— **¿Ah, entonces es así?**

— Ss ... — la rubia de repente se detuvo antes de asentir con la cabeza.

— **En verdad, Emma, qué infantil eres.**

Su única respuesta fue un encogimiento de hombros.

Si, Emma estaba realmente hablando en serio de no hablar por el resto del camino, iba a ser un largo viaje, eran cuatro horas, ya que no habían llegado a la carretera todavía.

— **¿Realmente vas a hacer esto?** — preguntó Regina después de varios minutos. Finalmente estaban en el camino de vuelta a casa.

Emma asintió una vez más, sin darle una sola mirada.

 _Sí, definitivamente va a ser un viaje largo._

* * *

Gracias por todas las personitas que lo leen y comentan.


	15. Teacher's Pet

**Teacher's Pet** by RegalChromaggia69

Ahora si que si, esté es el real capítulo, disfruten. Lamento cualquier error en esté capitulo.

* * *

— **No puedes quedarte en silencio durante tres horas, Emma** — Regina suspiró desde el asiento del conductor, echando una rápida mirada hacia la rubia que permanecía muy callada con los brazos cruzados.

Ya había pasado una hora en su viaje y no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era claramente infantil, pero las miradas enfadadas de la morena y los gruñidos de irritación que había hecho eran demasiado entretenidos para dejarlo pasar, sobre todo para ese largo viaje. Y eso hizo que estuviera a punto de estallar. Permanecer callada durante tres horas. No había absolutamente nada para hacerle hablar.

— **Emma ...** — su voz fue un suspiro derrotado, lo que le ganó una mirada y una sonrisa victoriosa - hasta que Regina utiliza su último recurso — **Te amo.**

Eso fue duro y completamente injusto. Emma no quería dejar que esas tres palabras flotaran en el aire. Simplemente no podía quedarse callada, porque cada segundo que iba sin decir ni una palabra, hacía que cargara una pesada culpa.

— **Te amo también ...** — susurró. Quizá lo dijo muy bajo y Regina no la escuchó y pensaría que ella no había respondido y haber roto su juego silencioso, pero, después de todo, estaban en un coche, la radio había sido apagada, sin duda que Regina estaba esperando algún tipo de pío de la rubia.

— **¡A-ha! ¡Ha hablado!** — el Benz se sacudió cuando la mujer morena había hablado, lo que en última instancia causó que Emma tuviera un pequeño ataque cardíaco cuando todo lo que vio fue el camino desviarse delante de ella. Por suerte Regina lo había enderezado antes de que salieran de la carretera, Pero mierda santa, eso la había asustado hasta casi hacerse en los pantalones.

— **¡Bueno, ya no lo haré por casi salirte de la maldita carretera!** — Emma no pudo evitar reprender, su corazón todavía trataba de bajar de su garganta — **Mierda.**

— **Lo siento ...** — susurró Regina, sus ojos pegados a la carretera. La sonrisa que había usado en la respuesta de Emma de antemano había desaparecido en un descenso casi de inmediato.

En un momento miro a la morena después de haber recuperado de su casi aventura fuera de la carretera, sintió su corazón caer en su lugar. Regina llevaba la mirada más desgarradora y parecía ser completamente castigada por la reacción de Emma. Mierda. ¿Realmente hizo que Regina se sintiera tan mal haciendo ese comentario? Deseó poder retroceder y cerrar la maldita boca. Realmente, ella necesitaba arreglar este conflicto.

— **Hey, Gina ...** — Emma acercó su mano, fue suave hacía el muslo de la mujer mayor — **No me escuches. Sólo soy una idiota, ya sabes eso, ¿Sí? A veces no tengo un filtro.**

— **Estoy bien, Emma.**

Emma entrecerró los ojos a la morena, pero ella no había mirado a la rubia. Mordisqueándose el labio, contempló el tráfico que los rodeaba, notando que había unos cuantos coches, pero no lo suficiente como para amortiguar su nuevo plan.

— **Estaciónate** — murmuro rápidamente.

— **¿Disculpa?**

— **Estaciónate** — la rubia repitió. Los ojos Esmeralda miraba a la cara bronceada y confusa de Regina, mientras la mujer mayor hacía a regañadientes lo que había ordenado.

— **No sé qué razonamiento tan ingenuo tienes ...** — pero sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando Emma se lanzó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios contra los suyos, tomando a Regina por completa sorpresa- lo que había llevado a la mujer unos instantes para registrar lo que estaba sucediendo y unos cuantos más antes de que ella hubiera respondido.

Cuando Emma se había alejado, se encontró con extrañas estrellas de chocolate y labios rojos y entreabiertos.

— **¿Qué fue eso?**

— **Quería compensar por gritarte. Lo siento. Estaba asustada y no quería herir tus sentimientos. Esa es la última cosa que quiero. Y siento que hemos dicho esto muchas veces, pero te amo y sólo ... se me arrancó el corazón cuando te vi así** — Emma explicó, su voz era vacilante y la mano que aún residen en el muslo de la morena era incluso más apretada, ya que acaricia ligeramente la piel cubierta con medias — **Y realmente soy pésima intentando consolar a la gente.**

— **Por favor, no te preocupes, mi amor** — Regina apoya su mano en la rubia, deteniendo su movimiento. Su contacto llego hacía los cabellos y cuello de Emma con tal extremo que llegó hacer placentera entre sus brazos.

— **Siento haberte sorprendido, Gina** — susurró — **Estaba aterrorizada.**

— **No te culpo, querida** — la sonrisa que llevaba era la de la comprensión y sus ojos eran cálidos, derritiéndose en sus mejillas cuando las comisuras de su boca se habían vuelto hacia arriba — **Yo perdono cualquier disculpa innecesaria que me des, sólo para saciar tu mente. Tenemos que volver a la carretera, especialmente si alguien se detiene o alguien llame del porque estamos parados en el lado de la carretera.**

— **Gracias** — la rubia le ofreció una sonrisa tímida y rápidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la morena, con la intención de retirarse poco después, pero se había encontrado fascinada por el dulce perfume de la mujer mayor y su calor reconfortante.

— **Tienes que soltarme, Emma** — oyó la voz profunda de Regina retumbar contra su cabello, los brazos constreñidos por una última vez alrededor de ella antes de soltar — **Vamos.**

— **No, me gusta, me gusta aquí.**

— **Oh, yo sé que sí, querida** — el tono burlón de su voz provocó escalofríos por la espalda de Emma. Se mordió el labio y no se movió.

— **Lo hago, ya ves. Así que eso significa que debes dejar quedarme justo aquí, porque sé que también te gusta** — eso hizo que ella sonriera por el modo en que las mejillas de Regina le habían dado un hermoso tono rosado — **Y tal vez yo pueda ... ¿Hacer algo por ti?**

— **Eso es ...** — la voz de Regina tembló mientras hablaba, lo que había hecho claramente manifestar que Emma lograra agitar a la maestra morena — **Eso es inapropiado, querida, y lo mucho que me gustaría que eso sucediera, pero no se puede. Tengo que concentrarme mientras manejo y necesito que te sientes correctamente. No quiero estar estacionada y retrasar nuestro tiempo para llegar a casa, ya que es bastante lejos.**

— **Bien** — la rubia murmuró, sentándose de nuevo a su lado del asiento, cruzando el cinturón de seguridad por el pecho — **Pero me debes abrazos cuando volvamos.**

— **¿Qué te parece si te doy un cupón, querida?** — la morena volvió a la carretera, comenzando su viaje a casa una vez más.

— **No puedes simplemente ...**

— **Tengo que dejarte en tu apartamento. ¿No le dijiste a tu madre que volveríamos bastante temprano? Ya es bastante tarde** — Regina la cortó explicando la situación.

Emma sólo podía asentir de acuerdo porque sabía que era verdad. Le había dicho a Mary Margaret que volvería muy temprano, porque no había pensado que los hubiera llevado tanto tiempo abandonar la ciudad. Se imaginó que Regina tendría una alarma de algún tipo para despertarlas temprano para que pudieran vestirse y salir a visitar a Graham antes de que se fueran, lo que Emma habría supuesto que todo sería antes del mediodía. Pero, por supuesto, se habían despertado mucho más tarde de lo que Emma había pensado y se habían ocupado unas con otras después. Y no había ayudado que estuviera el apartamento de Graham tan lejos, con tráfico pesado y sin sentido de dirección.

— **Hablando de eso, debes comunicarte con ella y decirle que llegarás bastante tarde. Aún nos quedan unas tres horas de viaje.**

— **Si… Hay un problema.**

— **¿Problema?**

Emma chupó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y volvió su atención hacia el paisaje exterior, su rostro semejante al de un gato que había quedado atrapado con la pata en el tanque de peces — **Me olvidé de mi teléfono en casa, me di cuenta cuando fui a escribirle a Mary Margaret ayer, antes de llegar al hotel.**

— **Emma ...** — Regina habló con un exasperado suspiro — **¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?**

— **¿Me prestas tú celular?**

— **Simplemente, no le mandes un mensaje** — la morena suspiró, usando una mano para buscar su bolso en el suelo entre ellos. Pronto encontró su dispositivo móvil y se lo entregó a Emma.

— **¿Por qué no?** — la rubia arqueó una ceja, tecleando el número de celular de su madre adoptiva.

— **¿Tienes teléfono en la casa?**

— **¿Sí?** — Emma había dedicado toda su atención a la mujer mayor.

— **¿Tiene identificación de llamada?**

— **No, es muy viejo y apenas lo usamos, ¿Por qué?** — preguntó de nuevo, con el pulgar sobre el botón de llamada verde.

— **Mary Margaret tiene mi número y no creo que sea una sabia idea que la llames desde mi teléfono celular para decirle que volverás de Boston en menos de tres horas** — Regina se apresuró a explicar, preocupados ojos marrones en la mano de la rubia que sostenía el teléfono inteligente.

— **Bueno, mierda, ¿Por qué demonios tienes su número?**

— **Ella se había puesto en contacto conmigo acerca de ... ¿Tutoría? Al parecer, ahora te estoy enseñando ADM.**

— **Oh, sí ...** — Emma se encogió en su asiento — **Bueno, tuve que inventar una excusa de por qué me fui después de la escuela hace unos días y no podía decirle a Ruby o Belle que me encubrieran, así que pensé que esto era el plan más seguro.**

— **Me hubiera gusta saberlo antes, querida, casi lo he negado.**

— **Gracias a Dios no lo hiciste.**

— **Es mejor que le agradezcas a la estrella de la** **suerte** — los labios de la morena se arquearon hacia arriba — **Tienes que llamar a tu teléfono de casa ... Y sacar ese número de pantalla. Vas a hacer que tenga un ataque de pánico porque no sé cómo explicar mi razón para llamarla ...**

— **Mierda ...** —murmuró Emma.

— **¿Mierda? ¿Qué mierda, Emma? No me digas que ...**

— **Lo hice ...** — las palabras eran huecas saliendo de la boca de la rubia, lo que le había ganado una mirada un tanto preocupada de Regina.

— **No lo hiciste…**

— **¡Yo-yo lo hice!** — gimió, poniendo el teléfono en el altavoz antes de lanzarlo hacia la dirección de Regina.

— **¿Qué carajo voy a decirle? Oh, Dios, está sonando** — la voz de Regina había levantado unas cuantas octavas mientras su teléfono móvil sonaba, el sonido ensordecedor en el silencio del coche.

Emma había puesto el teléfono en el asiento entre ellos en su propio pánico, sin confiar más en el dispositivo, sabía que debía haber salido de la pantalla tan pronto como Regina hubiera empezado a decirle. Pero, no, su maldito pulgar tenía que actuar por su propia cuenta y pulsar ese botón de llamada ¿Acaso lo odiaba cuando sus dedos se movían inconscientemente?

— **Pero ella aún no contesta la llamada ...** — Regina murmuró entumecida, y tan pronto como esas palabras habían dejado sus labios, el timbre había cesado y se oyó una voz.

— **_¿Hola? ¿Srta. Mills?_**

— **Mierda ...** — Emma y Regina murmuraron bajo sus respiraciones, sus corazones golpeando salvajemente en sus pechos. Porque, sí, ¿Qué coño iba a decir Regina? ¿Cómo iba a salvar su trasero con esto?

— **Regina, ¿Estás bien?**

— **¡Sí!** — su voz era casi un chirrido que se había escapado de sus labios — **Me disculpo por molestarla. Debo haber presionado el número equivocado.**

— **Oh, no te preocupes, me alegro de que estés bien, me pasa todo el tiempo.**

Regina se echó a reír, y Dios, Emma la había visto tan tensa y torpe y era la primera vez que la veía así.

— **Me alegro de que lo comprenda. Una vez más, siento por molestarla.**

— **Está bien, no estaba haciendo nada, sólo estoy esperando a Emma a que llegue a casa, ¿Le dijo que iba a ver a su amigo en Boston?**

— **Oh, creo que sí.**

Emma palideció y se encogió aún más en su asiento. Oh, Dios, ahora estaban hablando de ella y se partida a Boston ... y, mierda, ¿Qué le iba a decir a Regina? ¿Por qué diablos estaba ella incluso conversando con la morena cuando claramente Regina había supuestamente marcado el número equivocado? Pero así era Mary Margaret. Emma la amaba como una madre, pero chico, ella no sabe cuándo parar. Aunque, pensaba en su madre adoptiva y le llegaron sentimientos de culpabilidad.

— **Estoy un poco preocupada, me refiero a que ella se fue sola con él, no es que no confíe en él, es un buen chico, pero ... Creo que se quieren. No se molestó en informarme de su llegada ayer** — hubo una pausa, pero no fue suficiente para que Regina diera una respuesta — **Sin embargo, la llame y fue sólo para darme cuenta de que ella dejó su teléfono aquí, qué niña tonta, la amo y, ¡Oh! ¡Siento por divagar tanto! Estoy tan inquieta por su llegada, no soy más que un manojo de nervios ... Dijo que presionó el número equivocado, así que estoy segura de que necesita hacer otra cosa.**

— **Lo estoy, en realidad. Y no se disculpe. Entiendo su preocupación. Estoy segura de que Emma está muy bien. Ella es una chica brillante, y tengo confianza en que ella sabe hacer caso a cualquier cosa que usted podría haber dicho.**

— **Lo sé. Tiene razón. Pero todavía me preocupa que esté sola ... bueno, tal vez no, pero es ... una ... y no se había molestado en llamarme ni en escribirme.**

— **Es una jovencita en Boston y sin ningún tipo de supervisión de los padres, estoy segura de que debió haberse olvidado de pedirle a su amigo su teléfono al darse cuenta de que no tenía el suyo. Todo va a estar bien** — la morena calmó.

— **Tiene razón. Lo haré. Pero, espero que llegué luego.**

— **Estoy segura de que llegará luego, Mary Margaret** — Regina se cortó, manteniendo el tono.

— **Lo siento, debo dejarte ir, pero, ya que estás aquí ... Quiero preguntarle algo.**

— **¿Qué es?**

— **¿Vas a estudiar con Emma mañana por la tarde?**

— **Sólo si está bien para ti y Emma, por supuesto.**

— **Oh, está bien, sólo quería saber si debía ahorrarle un plato para la cena o esperarla, ya que ella todavía tiene su detención.**

— **Por supuesto.**

— **Supongo que debería dejarle ir, seguro que tiene cosas que hacer, la veré en reuniones.**

— **Sí. La veré entonces, querida, que tengas una buena noche y espero que Emma llegue pronto a casa y a salvo.**

— **Gracias, Regina, ten una buena noche también.**

— **Gracias y adiós.**

— **Adiós.**

Y luego cortó.

— **Por favor, no me hagas pasar por esto de nuevo** — la maestra morena tomó su teléfono con los dedos sudorosos y salió de la llamada.

— **Lo siento mucho ... realmente lo siento** — Emma se apresuró a disculparse, sus dedos metidos en sus rizos rubios — **Yo ... definitivamente te lo recompensaré, lo prometo.**

— **Lo harás, querida** — Regina se descascarilló, y cuando la rubia levantó la mirada con sorpresa al rostro de la morena, vio un brillo diabólico de orbes marrones.

— **Mañana, lo haré, confía en mí** — concluyó Emma, recuperando la confianza en sus palabras mientras las decía.

Estaba otra vez esa sonrisa en sus labios — **Confío en ti, querida.**

— **Bueno, entonces, es un plan y está cerrado.**

— **Y está cerrado, en efecto —** Regina hizo eco — **¿Por qué no llamas a tu teléfono de la casa e informas a tu madre, ¿De acuerdo? Supongo que está en casa, ya que había dicho que te estaba esperándote.**

— **Sí. Esperemos que nuestro teléfono no tenga una identificación de llamada o algo así** — la rubia murmuró, medio para sí misma, mientras recuperaba el móvil de la profesora de inglés y marcaba el número de teléfono de su casa. Ella estaba bastante sorprendida de que hubiera memorizado el maldito número. Rara vez lo habían usado y tenía tantos otros números en su vida, era una locura. Pero ella lo sabía, especialmente después de la conferencia de dos horas de Mary Margaret en caso de una emergencia de algún tipo.

— **Esperemos que no, porque no creo que pueda soportar otra conversación con su madre tan animada. Es una mujer agradable, pero habla demasiado** , **sin ofender, querida —** Regina mantuvo un ojo fijo en la rubia, y se había dado cuenta, porque cada vez que había levantado la vista, vio la mirada de la maestra en ella ... y lo que estaba reteniendo dentro de ella, más específicamente.

— **No te preocupes, sé a qué te refieres, realmente...** — Emma se encogió de hombros. Era cierto, en realidad, y ella sabía que Regina no había hecho ningún daño en sus palabras. Ahora, si fuera alguien más insultando a Mary Margaret, y sin una disculpa de cortés, esa persona estaría lamentándose en el suelo. Realmente amaba a sus padres adoptivos y los defendería, si era necesario, y mantendría su honor en alto.

— **Sin embargo, probablemente no debería estar diciendo una cosa así. Después de todo, es bastante poco profesional** — la morena arregló rápidamente lo que dijo — **No me malinterpretes, me agrada ella.**

Emma rápidamente terminó de escribir el número de su casa y poner el dispositivo en su regazo, con cuidado de no llamar todavía — **Lo entiendo, Gina, está bien, hay gente en la vida que nos encontramos y que realmente no nos llevamos bien. Yo sentía lo mismo cuando la conocí, y otras veces lo hago. Demasiado optimista para su propio bien.**

— **Siempre y cuando no me odies por decir tal cosa.**

— **Eres una excepción, Gina.**

— **Bueno, estoy contenta de oír eso** — Emma podía literalmente ver la sonrisa de Regina al momento de hablar. Le apretaba el corazón sabiendo que podía hacer que la mujer mayor sonriera como lo hacía.

— **Ahora, tengo que llamarla ...**

— **Me quedaré silenciosa, querida.**

— **Gracias** — Emma sonrió y rápidamente se inclinó hacia adelante para presionar un beso en la mejilla de la morena, luego procedió a llamar al número que aún se muestra en la pantalla después de enderezarse en su asiento.

Habían tardado tres horas en regresar a Storybrooke, tal como Emma le había prometido a su madre adoptiva cuando la había llamado hace un rato. Cuando habían cruzado la línea de la ciudad, la realidad había golpeado a la rubia como un codo en la cara. Su viaje de fin de semana con Regina no era más que eso y, a su regreso, volvían a donde estaban. Eran maestros y estudiantes y su relación tenía que estar, una vez más, escondida de todo el mundo.

Ese pensamiento tenía el corazón de Emma hundiéndose en su pecho. Quería regresar a Boston para no tener que esconder su relación, sus sentimientos, su amor, de esta mujer de todo el mundo. Aquí, la gente juzgaría, principalmente porque sabían quién era cada una. Regina podría perder su trabajo en última instancia si el secreto saliera y Emma ... Bueno, ella perdería la única alegría verdadera que había tenido si eso fuera a suceder. Era una situación de perder y perder de cualquier manera.

Por supuesto, estaba el día de graduación. El día en que pudieran anunciar su relación con todos. A pesar de que tal vez no sería la más sabia de las ideas de haber estado saliendo antes de que ella se retirara de la secundaría, y que sería probado si se van a anunciar esa misma noche. Así que, incluso después de graduarse, su relación aún tendría que mantenerse bajo la mesa. Tal vez no fuera de sus dos mejores amigos, pero su madre y su padre nunca podrían saber a menos que pasara mucho tiempo.

Con todo, las dos fueron en última instancia jodida con su relación. Tendrían que moverse a fin de mantenerla estable y en realidad entrar en público sin riesgo de pérdida de empleo o una reputación en ruinas. Emma no querría eso para Regina. La mujer ya tenía una vida bastante dura y hacer eso, sólo lo haría mucho peor.

Tendrían que sentarse en algún momento y discutir eso, porque ese futuro no estaba demasiado lejos. Emma se había enamorado de los lugares de Boston que había visto y no le importaría seguir adelante con su ascenso a la universidad. Pero eso significaba dejar atrás a Regina a menos que la morena decidiera seguirla. Por supuesto, sólo tendrían cuatro horas de separación, lo cual sería mucho mejor que cualquier otra distancia. Esto significaba que Emma, o Regina incluso, podía visitar los fines de semana y o en cualquier descanso que tuvieran disponible. Pero al pensar sobre eso, envió el corazón de Emma al fondo. No quería vivir tan lejos de la maestra morena. Quería estar cerca de ella y verla todos los días. Pero si lo hiciera, sería un viaje de cuatro o cinco horas a sus clases, y eso no sonaba atractivo ni posible.

Los pensamientos contradictorios apenas aterrorizaban a la rubia. Realmente no quería pensar en esas cosas, pero sabía que necesitaban ser atendidas en algún momento y también ser aclaradas. Emma simplemente no quería pensar en esto sola. No podía. Necesitaba su opinión y lo que pensaba Regina sobre el tema, y los necesitaba pronto, ya que el tiempo se acercaba bastante.

— **Emma, querida, llegamos** — la voz ronca de la mujer mayor hizo que Emma despertara. Levantó la cabeza para echar un vistazo al exterior para ver que, de hecho, estaban fuera de su apartamento. Esta noche estaba bastante oscura. La farola no funcionaba de nuevo, lo cual era bastante afortunado para ellas, ya que podía ver la silueta de Mary Margaret en la ventana del loft.

— **Sí ...** — murmuró Emma con solemnidad — Probablemente debería entrar antes de que ella venga aquí, y conociendo a Mary Margaret, probablemente lo hará.

— **Supongo que debes hacerlo** — la voz de la morena había tomado un tono similar y había un destello cruzando sobre sus rasgos antes de desaparecer rápidamente cuando ella ofreció una estrecha sonrisa — **¿Te veré mañana?**

— **A la misma hora, en el mismo lugar** — Emma dejó caer una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y se inclinaba para darle un abrazo a Regina. Ella casi se derritió contra el cuerpo de la profesora cuando sintió esos brazos calientes abrazarla también — **Y te traeré algo especial para el almuerzo, para compensar esa pequeña charla con mi madre.**

— **No puedo esperar a ver lo que traes, querida** — la morena sonrió, alejándose de la rubia adolescente — **Ahora, tienes que darte prisa. Ya no está parada junto a la ventana.**

— **¡Oh, mierda!** — Emma rápidamente recogió su mochila y abrió la puerta del copiloto de prisa — E **s mejor no esperar para que ella saluda no salude a Graham.**

— **Exacto** — ella rió entre dientes — **Así que te veré mañana, que tengas una buena noche, Emma.**

— **La tendré, gracias, Tú también ¿Me oíste?** — la rubia torció su cuerpo para dar una última sonrisa a Regina antes de deslizarse fuera del vehículo. Su mano estaba en la puerta, lista para cerrarla de golpe, cuando oyó una voz desde dentro.

— **¿Y Emma?**

— **¿Sí?** — ella agachó la cabeza para mirar dentro del coche.

— **Te amo.**

Y ahí fue cuando todos los temores y pesados pensamientos que ella había tenido fueron reemplazados por estos últimos acontecimientos de este fin de semana y toda la realidad de la misma. Esas dos palabras han confirmado los sucesos estos días y cada frase, gesto y momento de ello, y que nada había sido un sueño. Un sueño que Emma generalmente se había despertado casi todas las mañanas. Ciertamente esperaba no despertar de ese sueño, porque no querría dejar ir lo que ella y Regina habían creado para sí mismas.

— **Te amo también** — susurró sin aliento, con la mayor sonrisa en su rostro. Podía jurar que podía oír a Regina ronronear ante las palabras.

— **Bueno, piensa en mí esta noche, ¿Podrías pensar en nuestro ... tiempo juntas? Porque sé que yo lo hare.**

— **Oh, probablemente no podré dormir, ya que lo pensaré demasiado —** las mejillas de Emma ardían **— Piensa en mí, y piensa en esa cosa que me metí en tu bolso en nuestro camino de regreso. Espero que te guste.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **Espera hasta que vuelvas a casa** — la rubia rió mientras la morena había empezado a recoger su bolsa — **Quiero que lo veas cuando no esté aquí y mañana me des las gracias en el almuerzo, pero por ahora, tengo que ir porque tengo miedo de que mi madre adoptiva esté aquí abajo.**

— **Sí. Tienes razón, que tengas una buena noche, querida.**

— **Por vigésima vez ...** — murmuró, pero forzó una sonrisa en sus labios cuando Regina le dio una ceja arqueada — **Ten una buena noche y voy a cerrar esta puerta para que ya te pongas en marcha** — Emma cerró rápidamente la puerta y volvió hacia su apartamento, sólo para encontrarse con su madre adoptiva que acababa de abrir la puerta exterior cuando Regina se alejó.

— **¿Graham no va a quedarse?**

— **Quiere regresar antes de la medianoche, tiene clases mañana** — Emma se encogió de hombros con despreocupación, y ahora, eso, había planeado en caso de que Mary Margaret le preguntara por su amigo.

— **Oh, eso es una lástima, me hubiera gustado que se hubiera quedado el tiempo suficiente para poder saludarlo** — Mary Margaret llevaba una mala cara, pero pronto desapareció cuando los dos comenzaron a entrar — **Así que, ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? ¡Debes contarme todo sobre eso!**

Emma gimió internamente mientras seguía a su madre por las escaleras y entraba en su apartamento donde David se encontraba en la cocina.

— **¡Emma, es bueno verte de vuelta!** — él saludó con una sonrisa amigable — **¡Te Hemos extrañado!**

— **Los he extrañado también.**

— **¡Emma nos va a contar sobre su viaje!** — Mary Margaret interrumpió, guiando a su hija rubia a la sala de estar. David se había apartado del mostrador para seguirlas, con grandes una sonrisa.

— **Oh, ¿Lo hará ahora?** — el padre adoptivo de Emma sonrió, posado en el sofá junto a su esposa. La rubia, tomo asiento junto a ellos.

— **Yeah, Yo supongo.**

— **Así que dinos, ¿Qué hicieron?** — Mary Margaret gritó alegremente.

Emma se pasó los dedos por el pelo, tratando de contener la culpa que sentía desde que les había mentido a sus padres por primera vez hacia su viaje a Boston. Al menos podía reemplazar a Regina por Graham cuando hablaba de lo que habían hecho. Lo único que realmente necesitaba dejar fuera era el hotel y decir lo de su visita a Graham. Pero entonces, al hacerlo, parecía que su mini vacación fue bastante aburrida ya que con Regina solo fueron a ver un espectáculo y a cenar.

 _Y hacer el amor en la habitación del hotel._

Sí, obviamente evitaría decirles a sus padres sobre eso. Especialmente si piensan que era Graham. ¿Tendrían una vaca? Demonios, probablemente tendrían un rebaño entero de vacas. Tal vez incluso cagarían suficientes ladrillos para construir un granero.

— **¿Has comprado un perfume nuevo?** — David se había inclinado hacia delante con una mirada curiosa, con las fosas nasales en llamas.

— **David, le hice yo una pregunta primero** — su esposa lanzó un ligero gemido, pero también se inclinó hacia la rubia para darle un olor. Sus cejas fruncidas — **Pero ¿Compraste un nuevo perfume?**

No. No, no lo hice. Ese es el perfume de Regina lo que están oliendo, ya que de alguna manera se infundió en mi ropa después de pasar cuatro horas en el coche con ella.

— **Sí y no, Graham me la regaló como un regalo de cumpleaños.**

— **Bueno, eso fue muy amable de su parte** — Mary Margaret sonrió, con el codo golpeando a su marido — **¿No es cierto, David?**

— **Sí ...** — murmuró.

— **Ahora, espero que ustedes dos no hayan hecho nada de lo que se supone que ...**

— ¡ **Mamá!** — la rubia grito y tomo su cara con las manos. Por supuesto, ella sabía que preguntarían eso, y al menos Emma podría responderle con honestidad, porque la pregunta giraba alrededor de Graham. No, ella no durmió con él, y no, no estaban saliendo.

— **¿Qué? Es una pregunta seria.**

— **No. Graham y yo somos literalmente amigos. No hay nada entre nosotros. Sólo desearía que dejaras de preguntar eso. Están empezando a asustarme y él tiene una novia, creo. O un novio. ¡Alguien que no soy yo!** — Emma se quedó quieta en su silla, literalmente había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces Mary Margaret la interrogado acerca de Graham. David sólo había dicho una vez y simplemente asintió cuando dijo que nada estaba sucediendo entre ellos y ahora él siempre solo estaba sentado ahí con un ojo encima cada vez que su esposa preguntaba. La rubia sólo esperaba que fuera capaz de convencer a Mary Margaret lo suficiente para finalmente dejar el tema. Tal vez diciendo que Graham tenía alguien más, para que sellaran ese asunto, ya que recordaba que en algún momento mencionó que había conocido a alguien, por lo que no estaba exactamente mintiéndoles, y tampoco había dicho el nombre de esa persona, ya que había estado más interesado en su relación con Regina.

— **¿No lo sabes?** — Mary Margaret arqueó una ceja sospechosa.

— **No. Dijo algo al respecto, pero después hablábamos de otras cosas y me olvidé, ahora podemos dejarlo, no hay nada entre nosotros.**

— **Bueno, pensé ... ya que tú te mudarías con él ...**

— **Tu madre había estado preocupada durante todo el fin de semana por ese hecho, incluso le había dicho a tu maestra que estaba preocupada por ustedes dos** — él confesó, levantando una mano para acariciar a su esposa cuando ella había empezado a negar lo que acababa de decir.

— **¿Por qué hablar con uno de mis maestros?**

— **Tu profesora de inglés, la señorita Mills, llamó por accidente, y tal vez dije algunas cosas, fue temprano, en realidad, antes de que hubieras llamado. ¿Extraño verdad?**

— **Sí ...** — la rubia se mordió el labio mientras los recuerdos de aquella conversación habían revivido en su cabeza. Recordaba casi cada palabra, la forma rígida en la que estaba y el pánico de Regina, cuando había respondido el llamado Mary Margaret en la otra línea. Pero no podía permitir que su madre supiera que había escuchado toda la conversación y sabía lo que se había dicho.

— **¿Qué ...? ¿Qué le dijiste?** — la rubia preguntó en voz baja. Tenía curiosidad por saber de qué le contaría su madre adoptiva si es que no decía toda la verdad de la conversación.

— **Que estaba preocupada de que estuvieras en Boston sola, pero parecía defenderte, pero supongo que es madre también, y quizá más experimentada, después de todo es mayor que yo** — la mujer de cabello corto elaboró rápidamente.

Y sus palabras habían golpeado a Emma, haciendo que su corazón tartamudeara en su pecho. Eso era cierto. La realidad, una vez más, la jodida realidad la abofeteó la cara. Su maestra, su novia, era mayor que su madre adoptiva y por casi diez años. Mary Margaret y David tenían entre veintiocho y treinta, respectivamente, y eso había traído un nuevo terror a la rubia. ¿Qué dirían si hubieran descubierto su relación? Regina estaba a punto de cumplir cuarenta años, mientras Emma estaría recién comenzando su vida.

— **¿Emma**? — la mano de Mary Margaret tocó la rodilla de Emma y la rubia saltó ligeramente, sus esferas esmeraldas danzando inmediatamente hacía su madre morena. — **¿Estás bien?**

— **Sí, estaba pensando** — Emma tartamudeó, tratando rápidamente de borrar todos los pensamientos de carga para poder pensar más claramente. Ella no necesita tener estos conflictos de la edad y de la relación que flotan alrededor en su cabeza y accidentalmente derrame una de sus muchas preocupaciones a su madre desprevenida. Eso sería una real mierda.

— **¿Has oído lo que dije?** — ella preguntó, inclinando la cabeza con las cejas fruncidas por la preocupación.

— **Sí. Y ella no tiene hijos, pero es como una gran mamá cuando la gente es buena con ella** — la voz de Emma no era más que un suspiro.

Decir que la había traído de vuelta a una de sus conversaciones anteriores con Regina. La maestra había dicho algo acerca de querer tener hijos, pero había querido encontrar la mujer adecuada para tenerlos. Emma suponía que había actuado de alguna manera como madre por esa razón, y había pasado tantos años deseando ser una, pero nunca pudo alcanzar esa meta. Esperaba que Regina pudiera convertirse en madre algún día, y si todavía estuvieran juntas cuando ocurriera eso, no le importaría tanto. Sería algo dulce criar a un niño con la mujer que ama, y esperaba que fuese así más adelante. Pero, ese futuro también sonaba aterrador, ya que ella no era más que una niña y cualquier realidad que pudiera ser le llevaría bastante tiempo llegar. Las dos todavía tenían que sentarse y discutir sus planes para el futuro.

¿Como desvió su mente? Emma nunca supo. En un momento, le estaba contando a Mary Margaret de que Regina se comportaba como una madre, a pesar de que ella no lo era. Al igual, ¡Pensaba en criar un hijo junto a Regina! Su mente estaba llegando a la locura, golpeando cada obstáculo idiota que estaba en su camino.

— **Oh. Pensé que ya estaría casada o algo así, pero ya asumo que todo el mundo lo está por mi edad, ya que yo lo estoy** — la pequeña morena se encogió de hombros y le ofreció a Emma una sonrisa bastante tímida — **Espero que encuentre a un hombre bueno, si es que no lo hubiera hecho ya, es una mujer muy agradable, ojalá, como me habías dicho, que su reputación con los estudiantes de la escuela no arruinará su imagen.**

— **Ella es atractiva, no tendrá ningún problema** — Emma dijo, pero inmediatamente quiso darse una bofetada después. ¿Realmente dijo eso?

Pero, por suerte, Mary Margaret no había pensado en ello y estuvo de acuerdo — **Cualquier hombre tendría suerte de tenerla.**

Sí, pero no querría a ningún hombre.

— **Estoy segura** — Emma murmuró, con la esperanza de que Mary Margaret pronto abandonara el tema. Realmente no le gustaba mentir ni pretender nada a su madre adoptiva, y si continuaban de cómo Regina sería adecuada para cualquier soltero en la ciudad, bueno, ella se dispararía.

— **¡De todos modos!** — preguntó de repente la mujer pelinegra, sacudiendo a David en su sitio — **¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? ¿Qué hicieron?**

— **Puedo decir honestamente que disfruté cada minuto de mi viaje** — Emma sonrió tentativamente — **Fuimos a la Paramount a ver un espectáculo y comimos en el restaurante de al lado, pero ya tenía su propio entretenimiento.**

— **¿Cómo es eso?** — David preguntó antes de que su esposa pudiera preguntar.

— **Hubo un problema con dos mesas, estaba separado en dos partes, quiero decir** — la rubia empezó. Puesto que ella sinceramente no tenía que agregar mucho a lo que ella quería contar realmente, ya que contaría un poco sobre problema que tuvo con Regina en Salvatore. Además, sería una gran manera de saber cómo reaccionarían sus padres ante las parejas del mismo sexo, ya que ella misma estaba en ese callejón.

— **¿Que pasó?** — Esta vez fue Mary Margaret.

— **Bueno, había mujeres gays que estaban ocupadas de ellas mismas la verdad y estaban comiendo, como todos los demás, pero había una pareja a su lado, creo que, en su mediana edad, un hombre y una mujer, no escuche exactamente lo que decían las mujeres, pero el hombre hizo una observación y no dejó de insultar su modo de vida. Las jovencitas en realidad estaban manejando con calma la situación, en su mayor parte. Entonces el gerente llegó** — Emma contó la historia, dejándola bastante vaga por lo que no tendría ninguna pregunta difícil que responder a los dos.

— **¡Oh Dios!** — la morena jadeó, David frunció el ceño en respuesta — **¿Qué dijo el gerente?**

— **Bueno, la pareja de mediana edad dijo que había un problema y que eran las dos mujeres y por su modo de vivir y que deberían ser expulsados del restaurante por interrumpir su comida. El gerente, creo, preguntó a las mujeres lo que estaba mal y sólo le dijeron como se comportaron ellos con ellas.**

— **¿Los idiotas fueron expulsados?** — habló finalmente David con voz brusca junto a Mary Margaret.

— **Sí. Fue muy amable con las mujeres y escuché que le sería gratis su comida por lo sucedido** — Emma concluyó, con una sonrisa en su rostro. David parecía estar satisfecho con eso, pero su esposa parecía bastante indiferente. Esto, por supuesto, había preocupado a Emma. ¿Qué pensaba realmente de todo eso? ¿Y qué haría si supiera que fueron Emma y Regina las que sufrieron ese problema, no sólo una pareja de ficción que se había inventado?

— **Bueno, eso fue amable, de hecho, me alegro de que pusieran a esa gente grosera en su lugar** — Mary Margaret finalmente habló y Emma pudo haber llorado — **Me alegro de que todavía haya seres humanos decentes en esta tierra.**

— **Yo también. Probablemente habría pateado el trasero de alguien si hubieran echado a esas mujeres, es decir, es incorrecto juzgar a la gente por tener gusto a su mismo sexo, ¿Verdad?** — Emma se encogió de hombros, reclinándose en su asiento con su mochila posada bastante incómoda en su regazo.

— **Tienes razón, cariño** — La morena de cabello corto estuvo de acuerdo, dándole a su hija una mirada de preocupación — **¿Estás bien, querida?**

— **Uh, sí, estoy cansada y aparte estuve sentada durante cuatro horas en el** auto — la rubia se encogió de hombros.

— **¿Por qué no subes y descansas? ¿Vale?** — sugirió David — **Tienes escuela mañana y no queremos que estés demasiado agotada.**

— **Sí, eso es una lástima** — Emma murmuró bajo, preparándose para levantarse. Sus padres también estaban de pie, cada uno dándole un abrazo y un beso en la frente, justo cuando su teléfono vibraba por la llegada de un mensaje. Las esferas esmeraldas de Emma se ensancharon por un momento, preguntándose cómo diablos podía haberlo oído desde el piso de arriba. Eso fue, hasta que, ella había encontrado el pequeño dispositivo en la mesa de café. Sus padres adoptivos lo habían ignorado, al igual que ella. Revisando de inmediato el maldito teléfono.

— **Escucha a tu padre, cariño, te ves cansada** — Mary Margaret le dirigió una sonrisa suave antes de besarla de nuevo en la frente. Su teléfono zumbó. Dos veces — **Que tengas una buena noche de sueño y te veremos en la mañana, ¿De acuerdo? Y no dejes que ese teléfono te mantenga despierta toda la noche**

— **No lo hará, mamá.**

— **Bien ... Um, ¿Te gustaría que te recoja después de tu sesión de tutoría? He oído que va a estar un poco helado mañana y el viento estará fuerte.**

— **Uh, puedo caminar a casa, o bien la Srta. Mills puede ir a dejar si hace demasiado frío. Estaré bien.**

— **Si estás segura, querida.**

— **Lo estoy, no te preocupes** — la rubia se encogió de hombros y, una vez más, su teléfono se apagó.

— **Deberías responder eso antes de que ...** — y otro zumbido había cortado la oración de David, terminando con un gruñido irritado de su padre.

— Sí ... — la rubia murmuró, levantando su teléfono de la mesa y se preguntó quién diablos podría estar enviando mensajes tan urgentes. Tal vez Ruby o Belle se enteraron de su llegada a la ciudad y decidieron molestarla por el viaje.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos, rápidamente abrió la pantalla e hizo clic en sus mensajes para ver que eran de varias caras sonrientes.

Regina.

¿Para qué diablos la estaba enviando eso?

 _¿Qué diablos es esto, Emma?_

 _¿Emma?_

 _EMMMMAAAAA! BAAAAAABBBBYYYY_

 _Me disculpo por eso._

 _¿Cariño? ¿Estoy siendo una idiota? ¿No tienes tu teléfono? Voy a llamarte._

Entonces su teléfono vibró, y no paró, pues la pantalla entrante de la llamada apareció con las caras sonrientes como título y una corona como imagen.

 _Ahora estaba llamando. Mierda._

Emma respondió rápidamente, gruñendo al teléfono _._

— _**¿Sí?**_

— _**¿Qué coño es esto, Emma?**_ — preguntó frenéticamente la voz de Regina, y en voz alta también.

— _¿_ _ **Qué es que?**_

— _**Esto ... que me diste.**_

Oh. Mierda. Regina encontró el regalo que le había dejado en el bolso. Y con la respuesta de la maestra morena hacia ella, eso había hecho que Emma lamentara de inmediato haber metido esa maldita cosa.

— **_No puedo hablar de eso ahora mismo_** — Emma murmuró en voz baja, alejándose de sus padres adoptivos que habían pegado sus ojos expectantes en ella — **_Lo explicaré mañana en el almuerzo._**

— **_Bueno, pero ... Tengo otro regalo para ti, entonces_** — la voz de Regina era suave, incluso tentativa, mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. Fuera lo que fuera que el infierno había planeado, tenía el estómago de Emma haciendo volteretas.

— **_¿De verdad?_**

— **_Sí. Verás mañana por la tarde cuando te lleve a casa conmigo._**

— **_No puedo esperar_** — Emma trató de esconder su sonrisa.

— **H** ** _asta entonces, ya que oigo que estás en una especie de situación tensa en este momento, te veré mañana, amor. Te amo._**

— **_Yo ... Yo también te amo_** — ella susurró rápidamente, tratando de no dejar que sus padres adoptivos escucharan. Pero, por supuesto, estaba segura de que podía. Emma siempre podía mentir y decir que era Ruby o Belle que la llamaban.

— **_Me alegro. Que tengas buena noche, ¿De acuerdo?_**

— **_Para ti también… Adiós._**

— **_Adiós, querida_** — y la línea cortó.

— **¿Quién era?** — Mary Margaret arqueó una ceja, dando un paso hacia su hija bastante nerviosa.

— **Era Belle, estaba llamando para ver cómo estaba, debió de habernos visto entrar en la ciudad o algo así.**

— **Oh, espero que esté bien.**

— **Sí.**

Satisfecha, su madre asintió y dio un abrazo a Emma una vez más — **¿Por qué no te vas a la cama, está bien, necesitas descansar, podemos hablar más mañana después de que vuelvas a casa?**

— **Bien** — Emma murmuró agradecida mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia las escaleras — **Buenas noches.**

— **Buenas noches, cariño.**

— **Buenas noches, amor.**

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Emma subiera las escaleras y se desnudara y quedara en ropa interior y se escondió debajo de las sábanas de su cama. Ella no estaba exactamente tan cansada como ella había afirmado estarlo, pero podría tomar ese sueño extra. Y quién sabe lo que Regina le reservaba mañana. Había dicho otro que le tenía otro presente. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si no es exactamente algo bueno? Después de todo, Emma le había regalado algo a Regina.

Pero, mañana Emma podía darle las respuestas, ya que ella necesitaba dormir y deshacerse de esas constantes maravillas, o de lo contrario nunca llegaría a dormir. Así que ella se recostó, una almohada metida en sus brazos, e intentó relajarse con una mente limpia de pensamientos.

* * *

Por la vida de ella, no podía apartar los ojos de esa mujer. La forma en que ella deslizaba elegantemente a través de la habitación en sus bombas negras a la forma en que sus caderas se balanceaban de lado a lado mientras se movía por el pasillo, su pelo perfecto color negro rebotando a cada paso. Emma aprovechó cada oportunidad que tenía para mantener sus ojos pegados a la profesora de inglés, sin perder un solo segundo.

Todo lo que podía pensar mientras miraba a la morena era esa noche en Boston. Y al pensar en aquella noche, podía imaginarse a Regina llevando nada más lo que la trajo al mundo y los ruidos que había hecho cuando Emma tocaba en los lugares correctos. Sólo pensar en eso hacía que la rubia estuviera caliente y molesta, y ella podía decir que ella estaba teniendo el mismo efecto en la morena misma.

Emma no estaba muy segura al principio, simplemente viendo sus mejillas sonrosadas o la forma incómoda en que había metido un pedazo de pelo detrás de la oreja, pero luego tartamudeó. Y Regina Mills nunca tartamudeaba durante la clase.

Regina comenzó su clase frente al aula, su cuerpo apoyado contra el podio para aliviar la presión en sus pies de los talones. Había una presentación de PowerPoint mostrada en el Smartboard mientras leía de ella las notas que iban a tomar para el capítulo.

— **Les recomiendo que tomen estas notas sabiamente ... Nunca se sabe lo que va a entrar en la prueba, y es ...** — entonces ella se había apagado, su boca floja mientras sus orbes de chocolate se encontraban con las esmeraldas de Emma. Todo su rostro se había vuelto instantáneamente una hermosa tonalidad de rosa, y aún más cuando había intentado completar lo que decía y con coherencia al respecto — **Es ... uh ... es muy importante conocer esta información cuando hacen una asignación, es la clave del éxito, por favor, téngalo en cuenta.**

Los estudiantes se dieron cuenta de su pequeño desliz con su discurso, y aún más expresaban sus pensamientos unos a otros. Por supuesto, era "en silencio" y en su tono de "susurro" para asegurarse de que la profesora no los oyera. Emma escuchó divertidas partes de teorías y conversaciones que la rodeaban, pero más o menos eligió ignorar la mayoría de los comentarios. Pero, pronto, el susurro colectivo se había convertido en un zumbido suave sobre el aula que tenía a la profesora tratando de hablar sobre el creciente murmullo.

— **¡Silencio!** — pero eso no había hecho que se callaran, o al menos no habían escuchado la voz de la Srta. Mills sobre la suya. Emma mantuvo los ojos fijos en Regina mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio, con una mano apretada contra su frente. Eso hizo que la rubia frunciera el ceño. ¿Tenía dolor de cabeza? Siempre parecía tener uno a la hora del almuerzo. Ella sospechaba que era debido a la conversaciones constantes de los estudiantes. Emma sabía que siempre ganaba uno al final del día. Fueron implacables.

— **Hey, ¿Vas a estar bien?** — Emma murmuró hacía la morena que había sacado la tapa del frasco y tiró hacia delante un par de cápsulas.

— **Tengo una migraña** — Regina respondió, apoyada en su escritorio mientras miraba a Emma — **Creo que sólo tengo una migraña constante que nunca desaparece y que empeora cada período de clase.**

— **Maldición…**

— **Maldición está correcto y sólo está empeorando** — susurró, sus ojos nublados por la humedad — **¡Ojalá cerraran la boca!** — las palabras de Regina fueron mucho más fuertes esta vez, extendiéndose a toda la clase. Su voz angustiada hizo que todos se detuvieran y Regina con los ojos muy abiertos por el lenguaje salado que había dejado escapar.

Emma tenía un fuerte impulso de llevar a la mujer mayor hacía sus brazos en ese momento. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Pero ella sabía que no podía hasta la hora del almuerzo. Con esperanza, cada uno optaron en permanecer tranquilos por ahora. Habían empujado a la Srta. Mills a su límite absoluto y Emma sabía lo terrible que podían ser las migrañas y lo irritable que podían ser si alguien no podía descansar.

— **Gracias** — murmuró, volviendo a ocupar su sitio frente de la habitación — Le agradecería que tuviera la bondad de mantener el nivel de ruido bajo. No tenemos mucho tiempo para el final del semestre y tenemos que terminar los últimos capítulos a **ntes de que llegue el momento. Estos elementos estarán en la etapa final.**

Cuando el silencio se cumplió en respuesta, ella asintió ligeramente.

— **¿Todos han terminado con esta diapositiva?**

Nadie había protestado cuando dio a la siguiente diapositiva de notas. El resto de la clase había mejorado progresivamente y había parecido pasar rápidamente, lo que hizo que Emma agradeciera a cualquier deidad superior.

Tan pronto como el último estudiante había salido de la habitación y la puerta se cerró con un clic, Emma salió de su asiento y fue hacía Regina, que había estado de pie junto a su escritorio, un estrecho apretón.

— **He estado esperando hacer esto durante toda la clase** — ella murmuró, con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro — **Parecía que realmente necesitabas una, nena.**

— **Lo necesitaba, gracias, cariño** — el rostro de Regina se convirtió en algo dulce cuando ella devolvió el abrazo con un apretón — **¿Puede darme un beso para que me sienta mejor?**

— **Por supuesto** — Emma ronroneó, tirando un poco hacia atrás para darle a la mujer morena una sonrisa. Regina tenía la misma expresión en la cara y parecía estar mucho más a gusto de lo que había sido la hora anterior, pero todavía había una chispa de algo en sus ojos que indicaba que la migraña todavía no había desaparecido.

— Gracias — susurró, sus labios reflejándose ligeramente sobre los de Emma antes de presionarlos completamente en un lento y tierno beso. La rubia había respondido ansiosamente, sus ojos se cerraron cuando ella dejó que los hormigueos recorrieran su cuerpo y asumiera todos los sentidos, un suave gemido escapando de sus labios.

Mientras se alejaban sin aliento, las lenguas lamiendo los labios, Emma no pudo evitar que el calor le quemara las mejillas, pintándolas con un tono rosado — **De nada.**

Regina rió, tirando de la rubia contra su cuerpo en otro abrazo. Se quedan así unos instantes, la morena tarareando una suave y dulce melodía en el oído de Emma antes de susurrar finalmente.

— **Realmente, de verdad te amo, Emma, y espero que mis sentimientos hacia ti no te asusten, yo entiendo si sucede y tú no...**

Emma había levantado una ceja ante lo que dijo la morena, una sonrisa lenta se deslizaba por su rostro. Ella seguía expresando sus inseguridades. Por supuesto, Emma podía entender eso. No habían estado por mucho tiempo exactamente y no hace mucho expresaron sus sentimientos de una a la otra. Pero la rubia era fiel a su palabra cuando dijo que no dejaría a Regina como polvo en el aire. Claro, los sentimientos hacia ella habían asustado a la adolescente hasta la muerte, pero sus propios sentimientos hacia Regina la tenían aún más.

Sin embargo, ella no quería ceder a sus miedos. Ella siempre había hecho eso en el pasado y siempre había perdido las oportunidades que podrían haber hecho su vida mucho mejor. Pero esta vez ella sabía, ella sabía, exactamente lo que ella estaría perdiendo y este algo era una de las cosas más importantes que otra podría tener en sus vidas. Era amor y el amor era bastante raro de encontrar, especialmente cuando se sentía como estaba destinado a ser. Se sentía muy bien.

Regina era esa cosa, esa persona, que no podía dejar escapar entre sus dedos. Y ella era una persona que tenía sentimientos hacía ella, y aquellos que serían absolutamente destruidos si fuera miedosa como siempre lo había sido. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte para las dos y esperar que funcionara. Hasta ahora lo estaban. Y lo sabía por los futuros escenarios que ella estaba trazando en su cabeza. Incluso sus otros temores nunca habían tenido ningún sentido dentro de ellas. Normalmente, se rescataba antes de pensar en cómo podrían afectar su futuro.

Así que iba a tomar sus miedos y convertirlos en mierda. No quería que se apoderaran de ella y mancillaran su mente como parecían estar haciendo con Regina. Emma sabía que habría mucho trabajo por hacer en el futuro para ponerlos a gusto, pero por ahora deben tomar las cosas un paso a la vez.

Y así Emma había silenciando a Regina con un rápido beso en los labios.

— **Regina** — susurró con calma, encontrando la mano de la mujer mayor para unir sus dedos — **No me alejaré, Gina, por favor, confía en mí en esto, estoy asustada de tus sentimientos hacia mí y de los míos hacía ti. Estoy segura de que nos sentimos mutuamente uno hacia a la otra, porque yo ... Ni siquiera puedo describir con palabras cómo me haces sentir, realmente no puedo y eso me aterra, siempre hay un camino ... siempre hay una palabra para describir algo, pero no puedo encontrarlo cuando pienso en uno, ya que no es lo suficientemente adecuado ...** — la rubia trató de evitar de no vomitar más diarrea vocal e inmediatamente se cortó para continuar — **De todos modos ... estoy asustada y estoy bastante segura de que tú también, pero en realidad no deberíamos cuestionar nuestros sentimientos ahora, debemos preocuparnos por nuestros demonios, o por los temores que atormentan nuestros pensamientos. Debemos arrastrarlos a la luz y llevarlos a la mierda.**

— **Lo sé, querida ... Tengo demasiadas preocupaciones y miedos pasando por mi mente ahora mismo y estoy completamente estresada. No es de extrañar que tenga esta terrible migraña. No puedo mantener mi mente fuera de nada, y la mayoría de ellos apareces tú en mi cerebro** — Regina se apartó de la rubia para hundirse en su silla rodante, aunque hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener sus manos unidas.

— **Entonces te ayudaré a relajarte de cualquier manera que pueda, ¿Qué tal un masaje en el cuello o algo así?** — Emma sugirió que los dedos de su mano libre deslizaran ligeramente a través de la parte superior de la espalda expuesta de Regina antes de desaparecer debajo de los mechones negros para continuar hasta la nuca — **Y tal vez una toalla de papel fría y húmeda ayudará a aliviar el dolor, puedo apagar las luces aquí en mi camino de regreso.**

— **Emma, tú no ...**

— **Sí, lo haré, te amo y es mi trabajo cuidarte, ¿No? Tú has hecho lo mismo por mí, aunque de una manera diferente, solo déjame hacer esto, ¿De acuerdo? Todavía te quedan dos períodos y tu cabeza empeorará** — la rubia sacudió la mano de Regina para guiar rápidamente sus pies hacia la puerta antes de que la mujer morena pudiera protestar — **Volveré, entonces podremos comer.**

Y con eso, Emma se había escabullido fuera de la habitación tan rápido como pudo para evitar cualquier argumento de protesta de Regina. Rápidamente se conformó con una toalla de papel del baño de las mujeres y lo humedeció bajo el agua fría. Eso debería funcionar por ahora y ayudar a aliviar algo de la migraña de Regina, o eso esperaba. El frío y la oscuridad siempre la ayudaban.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, Emma había apagado las luces, lo que había provocado un ligero jadeo desde algún lugar de la habitación. La rubia casi se rió entre dientes mientras se dirigía hacia el escritorio de la maestra, pasando por los pequeños escritorios hasta llegar a Regina una vez más.

— **Hey, bebé, traté de apurarme ...** — Emma le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios — **Por qué no te pones esto en la frente, o en toda la cara si es necesario, y conseguiré el almuerzo especial que prometí.**

— **Bueno, estoy ansiosa por ver lo que tienes para ofrecer** — Regina murmuró después de poner la toalla de papel empapada en su frente.

— Espero que te guste, he podido hacerlo sola esta vez.

La rubia se apresuró a coger su mochila y llevarla al escritorio de Regina, colocándola encima de unos pocos papeles. La morena la miró con ojos curiosos mientras Emma desabrochaba la bolsa y sacaba un envase con dos sándwiches envueltos en plástico, dos pequeñas bolsas de papas fritas y un paquete de pasteles para un postre improvisado. Dejó el recipiente en el regazo de Regina antes de sacar dos botellas de jugo de manzana y entregar una a la morena que parecía tener suficiente esfuerzo para sostener un bocadillo y evitar que el contenedor cayera.

— **Bueno, se ve delicioso, querida** — ella comentó, su voz en un gruñido después de finalmente poner los artículos en su escritorio — **¿Qué tipo de bocadillos hiciste?**

— **Tómate un bocado y averígualo.**

— **Mientras no sea pescado, estoy perfectamente bien** — Regina murmuró, concentrándose en tratar de quitar el sándwich de la copiosa cantidad de plástico que Emma había puesto en él. Finalmente, después de unos gruñidos y una maldición o dos más tarde, la morena tiró la envoltura de plástico envuelta a través de la habitación y tomó un bocado del sándwich en sí.

— **¿Crema de maní y jalea?** — ella parpadeó, lamiendo jalea de sus labios — **¿Qué ...**

— **Pero yo lo hice, todo hecho por mí, es especial, ¿No?** — Emma sonrió con inocencia, con trozos de sándwich en los labios.

— **Por supuesto que sí, querida** — el rostro de Regina se derritió inmediatamente al ver la sonrisa de Emma — **Estás toda desordenada, cariño.**

— **Soy un comensal desordenado. Lo siento** — Emma se rió en voz baja, tomando otro bocado de su sándwich — **¿Tal vez puedas limpiarme?**

— **Oh, definitivamente no me importaría, querida** — Regina se descascarilló, mordisqueando delicadamente su pan.

— **¡Bien!** — fue entonces cuando la rubia se metió el resto de su sándwich en la boca e intentó masticar la gran bola de pan y la mantequilla de maní pegajosa.

Había hecho que Regina estuviera completamente sin habla y, sin habla, estaba completamente inmóvil. Tenía la mandíbula floja y sus ojos castaños eran anchos mientras seguían cada movimiento que la rubia había hecho después. Y Emma se rió.

— **También soy bastante desagradable, espero que no sea un apagón.**

— **Santa ... Mierda, Emma** — Regina logró chillar, una mano cayó sobre su regazo mientras la otra se congelaba en el aire — **Es- ese fue un gran maldito bocado.**

— **No lo hago a menudo, pero quería que me lamieras** — Emma cruzó firmemente sus brazos sobre su pecho y sus ojos esmeralda cayendo al suelo.

— **Emma ...** — Regina llevó su mano a la mejilla de Emma, las yemas de los dedos adornando la carne pálida — **Yo te lameré a pesar de todo, pero no quiero que te ahogues en tu comida para acelerar las cosas, si querías... Podrías haber dicho, ¿De acuerdo? Sabes que haría cualquier cosa que tu desearas.**

— **¿Lo harías?**

— **Claro, cariño** — ka morena destelló esa perfecta sonrisa de ella, derritiendo el corazón de Emma como un cubo de hielo en medio del desierto. Luego estaba inclinando la cabeza, su pequeña lengua rosada deslizándose entre sus labios rojos y gruesos para deslizar sobre los pálidos y rosados de la rubia. Emma se estremeció cuando un agradable hormigueo disparó directamente a su núcleo, el calor se acumuló en su vientre inferior al pensar en dónde más exactamente había ido esa lengua.

— **Tienes un sabor delicioso con esa mantequilla de maní y mermelada de manzana en tus labios, querida. ¿O debemos decir que el bocadillo sabe más rico contigo mezclado en él**? — Regina ronroneó contra los labios de la rubia — **Puedo pensar en un lugar donde se degustaría aún más delicioso.**

La respiración de Emma se detuvo al pensar en dónde Regina estaba insinuando exactamente. La forma en que su voz había caído un par de octavas tenía la piel de la rubia arrastrándose y había causado cosas graciosas en su interior. Oh, Dios, su corazón se sentía como si fuera a explotar.

Y cuando Regina había encontrado sus labios con los suyos, pensó que su cabeza iba a explotar. Se sentía tan maravilloso, y la forma en que sus labios parecían moldearse tan perfectamente juntos era algo propio. Sintió el cuerpo de la morena levantarse de su sitio en la silla y presionar fuertemente contra la mitad inferior de Emma, sujetándola a la mesa detrás de ellos. Un tono oliva enroscaban en los cabellos rubios, usando su agarre para inclinar la cabeza de Emma hacia un lado, profundizando el beso. Emma no pudo detener el gemido que emanaba de su garganta, sintiendo algo vibrar contra sus labios, en el que pronto se enteró de que era el propio ruido de Regina.

Las dos habían terminado por alejarse, debido a la falta de oxígeno. Cada una de sus respiraciones era irregular, y sus ojos se fijaron la una a la otra con las pupilas dilatadas y las mejillas enrojecidas.

— **¿Quitaste toda la mantequilla de maní?** — Emma murmuró, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente.

— **Eso creo ... ¡oh, espera!** — Regina se lanzó hacia adelante y rápidamente lamio con su lengua la barbilla y mejilla de Emma, las comisuras de su propia boca se inclinaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa bastante tortuosa — **Ahora lo hice**.

Un rubor se deslizó hasta el cuello de la rubia por la acción de la mujer mayor, lo que la llevó a inquietarse en su lugar y mirar a cualquier sitio, pero en la morena seguía frente de ella.

— **Eso es bueno.**

— **De hecho, podría tener que pasar por la tienda después de la escuela hoy para recoger mantequilla de maní** — la morena volvió a sentarse y mordió de su sándwich una vez más, aunque, ahora, había sido aplastado en su mano y dedos. Emma lo había notado, pero Regina no se había preocupado lo suficiente como para tomar cualquier acción.

— **Uh, tienes algo ...**

— **¿Qué, cariño?**

— **Tienes un poco de mermelada en los dedos.**

— **Oh, lo sé** — Regina sonrió, terminando su sándwich con unas mordidas rápidas.

— **Eres ... Sé lo que estás queriendo insinuar** — Emma entrecerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos como si fuera ser eficaz, aunque sólo le había hecho parecer un niño enojado.

— **Lamento si he insinuado algo, entonces,** **querida** — la morena dejó que sus cejas volaran por un momento antes de girar para abrir la botella de jugo de manzana.

— **¡Hey ... Hey! Espera** — Emma gritó y agarró la mano pegajosa de la profesora, trayéndola pronto a su boca para presionar un beso en la parte posterior de la misma — **Sabe a manzanas por todo el maldito lugar.**

— **Bueno, creo que es obvio ya que tengo mermelada de manzana en los dedos.**

— **Muy bien, culo inteligente —** la rubia rodó los ojos juguetonamente — **Quiero decir antes de que lo tuvieras por todos lados, creo que tus manzanas te están convirtiendo en una.**

— **Bueno, eso es ciertamente interesante, ¿No?** — Regina observó cómo Emma sacaba su lengua besando su piel, limpiando los restos de mermelada allí. Luego se detuvo junto a su dedo índice y lamió entre él y su pulgar antes de tomar el dedo nuevamente en su boca para darle una buena limpieza.

Emma podía sentir la mirada caliente de la morena sobre ella y la forma en que ella se movía ligeramente, tratando de apretar sus muslos. Y la forma en que ella había gemido cuando la rubia había desplazado su dedo medio, enviándole escalofríos por su espina dorsal y ese dolor palpitante entre sus propias piernas.

— **Aún huele un poco, ¿Verdad, querida?** — Regina susurró, sus ojos siguiendo cada movimiento que Emma había hecho, su labio inferior siendo aspirado en su boca a menudo y esa lengua que salía para mojarlos de antemano.

Aunque, sus palabras habían hecho que Emma hiciera una pequeña pausa y apartara ligeramente la mano de Regina de su boca — **¿Qué?**

— **No has podido dejar de tomar todas las posibilidades para recordarme lo que hicimos.**

— **Eres una traviesa** — la mirada astuta de la rubia no podía ocultarse. Todo lo que Emma podía imaginar en ese momento era Regina en clase y la forma en que parecía seguir rascándose la nariz o apoyarse contra el podio con las manos por la cara. Esa mujer debía de estar burlándose de ella entonces, o por lo menos tomar algo de alegría al ver a Emma en la parte de atrás. Sea lo que fuera, aquella mujer era bastante traviesa e innegablemente sexy.

— **Ya lo sé, cariño, no tienes ni idea de lo que escondo, pero pronto lo** averiguarás — y ese guiño que ella dio hizo que el corazón de Emma revoloteara. ¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso? Bueno, al menos ella pronto lo averiguaría, ¿Verdad? Aunque, había algo aterrador y emocionante acerca de esa declaración que la hizo asustar y algo de curiosidad con respecto a lo que dijo Regina.

— **Creo que estoy bastante aterrorizada de lo que sería tu lado oscuro.**

— **Oh, no creo que lo estés, Emma, al menos, no con lo que me has** dado — y entonces sonrió de nuevo una vez más, usando su mano libre para husmear alrededor de su silla por lo que Emma suponía que era su bolso. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella tomara la bolsa negra en su regazo, buscando en ella el regalo que la rubia le había dado ayer. Luego lo sacó y Emma casi se sonrojó.

— **Si hubiera sabido que lo andabas trayendo** ... — Regina giró la tira de cuero entre sus dedos y miró a la rubia cuyos ojos estaban bloqueados en el material similar a una cuerda.

Ella sinceramente no tenía ni idea de por qué metió esa maldita cosa en el bolso de Regina. Era algo que Graham le había dado cuando la morena no estaba mirando. Había mencionado sobre darle algo a Regina. Ella no sabría qué hacer con él, solo estaba completamente confundida acerca de por qué Emma le habría dado un objeto tan extraño.

Emma había hablado con Graham anoche y le había hablado de la reacción de Regina hacia el cuero. Casi le arrancó una nueva por teléfono hasta que de algún modo la convenció de que todo estaría bien. Quizás Regina estaba simplemente sorprendida de que Emma tuviera tal cosa y la rubia ni siquiera sabía lo que era. Sería incómoda con las técnicas que su amigo le había sugerido porque no recordaba ni la mitad de ellas. Pero había dicho algo de atar a Regina y eso envió escalofríos de excitación que recorrían su cuerpo.

— **Tengo más curiosidad sobre eso, de verdad, escuché y leí cosas, pero...**

— **Ya veo, querida** — Regina asintió distraídamente mientras volvía a meter la pieza de cuero en su bolso. Hubo una contracción en sus labios y Emma sabía que estaba tratando de morder cualquier sonrisa que tenía — **Bueno, todavía tengo mi regalo para ti en casa, si aun así deseas verlo ... ¿Quizá podamos combinar los dos?**

— **¿Podemos hacerlo?** — Emma arqueó una ceja y Regina asintió.

— **Tendrás que esperar y ver, querida, pero tendré que revisar los exámenes restantes de antemano** — la morena rellenó el resto de la comida en el contenedor y lo metió en la mochila de Emma — **¿Crees que puedes aguantar la espera?**

— **Mientras esté contigo, puedo esperar cualquier cosa** — Emma sonrió, aunque no alcanzó a llegar a sus ojos, mientras se ponía la mochila sobre el hombro.

— **Bueno, si estás tan segura, cariño** — Regina se puso de pie, presionando un beso en la mejilla de la rubia — **Te veré después de la escuela, entonces, ten cuidado, mi amor, y ten un buen resto de día**.

— **Lo intentaré, pero todavía tengo detención después de la escuela, gracias, Gina. Yo, eh, te amo, ¿Ok?** — Emma picó rápidamente los labios de Regina justo cuando sonaba la campana. Ambos hicieron un ruido de disgusto antes de que el maestro respondiera.

— **Yo también te amo.**

Emma no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendía fácilmente a través de su rostro al salir del aula, pero no antes de dar una última mirada a Regina, en la que fue devuelta por la sonrisa más dulce que podría haber dado en su vida.

Mientras se dirigía a su clase de ADM en la sala de Mr. Glass, no podía borrar la maldita sonrisa de sus labios. Estaba muy ansiosa por lo que Regina había planeado para ella más tarde ese día. Los próximos dos períodos y esa detención sin valor probablemente se prolongarían con su suerte. El tiempo nunca es lo suficientemente rápido cuando tiene algo que ella quería hacer. Ojalá el día pasara veloz, porque tenía curiosidad de lo que haría Regina. ¿Ella realmente tiene ese tipo de cosas? ¿O simplemente estaba tirando de su cadena? ¿Y qué iba a darle?

Tantas preguntas y las respuestas a ellas estaban a horas de distancia. Estos serían los períodos más lentos en los que alguna vez habría estado, también serían los más agonizantes. Su cerebro probablemente estaría demasiado ocupado con pensamientos cuestionables para que ella prestara atención en clase. Tal vez, entonces, sería capaz de superar el día. Oh, ella esperaba eso.

* * *

Después de lo que había parecido días, finalmente terminó y también lo fue la detención, especialmente con Jefferson y Victor. Esos dos la habían molestado todo el tiempo mientras el señor Gold se sentaba en su oficina y se paraba de inmediato cada vez que quería comprobar nuestro comportamiento. Era bastante molesto, por supuesto, pero al menos Emma ocupó su mente -como lo había hecho durante todo el día- con pensamientos de qué diablos había planeado Regina. Y cada vez que ella había pensado en ello, e intentó ignorar a los dos adolescentes, miró el reloj o miró su teléfono para tomar el tiempo.

Eso siempre la había hecho sentir mejor, porque ella estaba contando desde una hora y cada vez que lo comprobaba, había cada vez menos tiempo para ver a Regina. Se había vuelto extática cuando el señor Gold se había despedido de los tres, y tanto, que casi corrió por el pasillo hacia la habitación de la señorita Mills.

La morena estaba fuera del aula, esperando con su bolso, unas carpetas y una cálida sonrisa. Emma inmediatamente le devolvió la sonrisa y pavoneó la distancia con prisa para llegar a la altura de la maestra.

— **Lo siento, me tomó bastante tiempo.**

— **Sólo llevaba un par de minutos, querida y, además, mientras estabas en la oficina, tuve la oportunidad de avanzar con los exámenes. Ahora hay menos a grado, por lo que significa más tiempo para estar contigo, mi amor. Pero tengo malas noticias** — Regina habló mientras las dos se dirigían afuera y hacia el Mercedes aparcado por los otros vagones del personal, que ahora se había reducido inmensamente.

— **¿Malas noticias?** — Emma frunció el ceño, agachando la cabeza para entrar en el lado del pasajero. Regina asintió y entregó a la rubia las carpetas que tenía en la mano antes de cerrar la puerta y rodear el vehículo.

Cuando ella entró, entonces ella explicó.

— **Había encontrado una pila ordenada de tareas de escritura sin clasificar, creo que desde la semana pasada** — la morena murmuró desdeñosamente al encender el coche, poco después de retirarse del estacionamiento — **Tendré que hacer al menos corregir algunos esta noche.**

— **Maldita sea ... ¿Puedo ayudar con algo?**

— **No puedes clasificar los papeles, o la parte escrita de las pruebas, pero te permitiré revisar la opción múltiple.**

Emma se movió ligeramente en su lugar y asintió — **Bien.**

— **Y eso me permitirá al menos empezar a trabajar en los periódicos** — la morena concluyó, estacionando el Mercedes en la entrada — **Quiero por lo menos hacer las pruebas antes de cualquier cosa, ¿De acuerdo? Tengo ... cosas planificadas si no te importa.**

— **Por supuesto que no, nena, mientras esté pasando mi tiempo al lado tuyo, estoy perfectamente bien** — Emma dijo mientras ella y Regina salían del auto y se dirigían hacia la casa.

La rubia casi temblaba cuando entraron en la casa. Hacía mucho frío afuera y sentado en el coche, que también estaba bastante helado y eso no había ayudado mucho. Afortunadamente, Regina no mantuvo demasiado frío en su casa, o demasiado caliente para el caso. Era la temperatura perfecta y Emma estaba agradecida por eso.

— **Perfecto, ¿Te gustaría beber algo o comer antes de sentarnos?** — Regina se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en un pequeño armario junto a las escaleras. Emma había quitado su chaqueta de cuero rojo para colgarla también antes de tomar su mano y llevarla a la sala de estar después de que la rubia murmurara una respuesta negativa.

— **Vamos, querida, nos sentaremos y clasificaremos los papeles.**

— **Oh, entretenido.**

— **Bienvenido a la vida de un maestro** — la morena se rió, tomando asiento en el sofá de cuero, su bolso golpeando el suelo junto a sus pies y las carpetas en la mesa de café frente a ella. Emma con mucho gusto ocupó el espacio a su lado y de inmediato recibió una elegante carpeta negra y un bolígrafo rojo.

— **Tengo la lista de respuesta en la parte delantera de toda esa pila. Hay que revisar el último período de clase de las pruebas a la izquierda que, si no estoy equivocada, estará debajo de la clave vinculada con un clip de papel. Puede comprobar las otras pilas en caso de que no esté, pero hasta donde yo sé, esos son los únicos que quedan** — la maestra explicó cuando Emma abrió la carpeta y retiró las pilas de papel de adentro.

Mientras miraba las pruebas para asegurarse de que la morena tenía razón, Regina había empezado a sacar los papeles de las tareas de escritura de sus clases. También había tomado un bolígrafo rojo y comenzó a leer el papel en la parte superior de la primera pila. Emma, por otra parte, había empezado a calificar el primer trabajo. Por suerte, fue creado con bastante facilidad con la respuesta en una línea separada en el extremo izquierdo del papel. Ahora entendía por qué los maestros hacían sus exámenes así. Era mucho más fácil clasificar así.

Entonces descubrió que sus ojos escudriñaban las respuestas de las primeras páginas y luego sobre la prueba del estudiante. Cuando comprobó lo que era incorrecto y terminó con eso, procedió a la segunda página e hizo lo mismo, y continuó con eso para el resto de las respuestas hasta que llegó a la página donde las respuestas cortas habían entrado en juego. Dejó la prueba a un lado y cogió la siguiente, concentrándose en su trabajo. Realmente no era tan malo y bastante fácil con eso. Tal vez podría ayudar a Regina a menudo con pruebas de clasificación. A ella no le importaría y sería mucho más rápido si ella hiciera esa parte, especialmente si no había respuestas escritas, aunque en las pruebas de Regina era imposible.

Pero ahora, ella quería superar esta pila de pruebas y esperar que se completaran bastante pronto para llegar a lo que Regina había planeado. Emma seguía muy ansiosa y estuvo pasando todo el día sobre eso, imaginado escenarios y eso muy angustiante, estaba sentada aquí, sabiendo que en cualquier momento estaría recibiendo la respuesta que había estado buscando durante todo el día.

Afortunadamente, parecía que no había tiempo antes de que terminara de graduar las pruebas de esa pila, y las que había encontrado que habían quedado sin clasificar. Al ver que no había más pruebas para ser calificadas, retrocedió en el sofá y vio como la maestra morena leía las respuestas escritas en las pruebas. Ella se veía tan increíblemente sexy en esos cristales enmarcados en negro, y la forma en que presionaba el extremo de la pluma en sus labios mientras leía era casi agonizante.

Emma quería tocarla tan desesperadamente, pero sabía que la mujer mayor estaba concentrada y necesitaba estarlo para terminar su trabajo. Pero, Dios, se ve tan tentadora. La rubia, en su mayor parte, intentó mantener sus manos para sí misma, pero dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la forma encorvada de la morena. Había pasado lo que parecía ver horas mirando a Regina con esos papeles, los acabados apilando a su lado (que sólo había visto cinco de veintidós). Emma sabía cuántas pruebas había en esa pila y también sabía cuántas habían pasado por el maestro, y parecía que las cosas no se hacían lo suficientemente rápido. Chico, ella quería que Regina le permitiera clasificar los fragmentos escritos de las pruebas, porque estaba segura de que sería todo más rápido. Pero no funciona de esa manera, y todavía había alrededor de diecisiete pruebas más para calificar antes de que fueran liberadas y se les permitiera pasar tiempo juntas haciendo algo distinto al trabajo para la escuela.

Emma se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Regina, gruñendo con cada movimiento. Podía sentir que la mujer mayor hacía una pausa momentánea en su trabajo antes de lanzarle una mirada molesta, luego volvía a calificar las pruebas expuestas ante ella en el sofá y en la mesa de centro.

La rubia resopló ligeramente y cambió una vez más, trayendo sus piernas por debajo de sí misma para inclinar su cuerpo hacia Regina. Aquella mujer era demasiado tentadora y sólo había terminado la sexta prueba. Se sentía como si les hubiese llevado tres horas llegar hasta allí, aunque sabía que su cerebro estaba exagerando, pero todavía se sentía como si hubiera sido hace tiempo y la rubia estaba absolutamente aburrida.

En su nueva posición, intentó cepillar los cabellos negros a un lado para exponer la piel tonificada de oliva. Inclinándose aún más, presionó sus labios contra la suave carne y empezó a trazar patrones arriba y abajo por el lado de su garganta.

La respiración de Regina se cortó al contacto, e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto, permitiendo a Emma más acceso a la carne bronceada. La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír contra la piel de la mujer mayor. Ella estaba cediendo. Ella debe estar tan aburrida de ese trabajo como ella.

— **Emma ...** — la morena zumbó — **No podemos hacer esto, necesito hacer el trabajo.**

— **Oh, vamos, esto es demasiado aburrido —** la rubia hizo un ligero bofetón, pero no había dejado de besarla.

— **Tengo que revisarlos** — Regina intentó enderezarse y seguir leyendo las respuestas de la prueba actual en su mano. Pero Emma, siempre implacable, se movió sobre sus rodillas y pasó una pierna por la de Regina, terminando con una escalera en su regazo. La morena había jadeado de sorpresa ante el repentino movimiento y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada esmeralda de Emma.

— **¿Por favor bebé?** — Emma inclinó la cabeza para capturar los labios de la mujer mayor con los suyos. Regina había vacilado antes de devolver el beso y la rubia podía sentir la resistencia. Pero cuando ella había inclinado hacia la maestra y presionado suavemente la boca contra los rojos gruesos, ella sintió que toda la sensación de indecisión se derretía.

Regina había deslizado suavemente la boca contra la de Emma, su lengua se deslizaba para saborear los pálidos labios del adolescente. Sus dedos cavaron agradablemente en los lados de la rubia cuando éste último había tirado mechones morenos, ganando un suave grito.

Pero entonces Emma estaba fuera del regazo de Regina antes de que ella lo supiera y alzó la mirada, aturdida, a la morena que ahora estaba por encima de ella. La emoción se disparó directamente a su núcleo en las posibilidades que atraviesa su cabeza que la maestra podría planificar en hacer a continuación. Todos esos pensamientos de quemar el corazón inmediatamente se apagaron al ver a la morena agarrar su bolso y hacer un gesto hacia las escaleras.

— **Te daré tu presente ahora, porque pareces impaciente, pero antes de que te lleve a casa, debo terminar esos papeles y, sí, te haré sentarte otra hora aburrida, querías ayudar, querida, recuerda eso** — la esquina de su boca se inclinó hacia arriba mientras se dirigía hacia el vestíbulo, Emma saltando precipitadamente para seguir detrás.

— **Está bien** — Emma se encogió de hombros. Realmente, no le importaba. Al menos no tendría que esperar más para recibir ese regalo que Regina tenía para ella. Ahora estaba más ansiosa y no había manera de que pudiera esperar más. A la rubia no le importaría estar sentada durante otra hora, siempre y cuando fuera después de este presente.

Y se estaban calentando, sospechó mientras llegaban a la cima de la escalinata. Realmente no había prestado atención a dónde iban, y cuando se detuvieron en una habitación bastante grande, finalmente consiguió que su cerebro arrancara y procesara dónde demonios estaban y qué diablos estaban haciendo. Era el dormitorio de Regina.

Estaba en el dormitorio de Regina.

Por supuesto, ella debería haber imaginado en algún momento de su relación que estarían ahí, pero realmente, ahora que estaba sucediendo, ella no podía creerlo. Estaba dormitorio de Regina, y parecía todo tan malditamente lujoso. Tenía una cama enorme. Y si eso no era suficiente, había esta zona al otro lado del pie de la cama con unas cuantas sillas y mesas de extremo. Tenía su propia sala de estar aquí, y había una chimenea. Dios, casi tenía miedo de ver cómo era el cuarto de baño.

— **Ponte cómoda, saldré con tu regalo en un momento** — la voz ronca de Regina rompió los pensamientos de la rubia. Ella sólo podía asentir, murmurando algo incoherente antes de posarse en el borde de la cama. La morena había sonreído y había algo tan engañoso que le hizo temblar la columna vertebral de Emma. Tenía algo planeado y ese algo era probablemente grande ya que tenía a la rubia aún más ansiosa. Aunque Regina acababa de pasar por una puerta y quería que ella se apresurara y regresara con lo que fuera la sorpresa.

— **Mierda ...** — Emma murmuró en voz baja y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos, lanzando rápidamente sus calcetines en su dirección general. Luego se quedó allí sentada, mirando alrededor el arte sin sentido en la pared. Era hermosa la decoración, y a Emma realmente le gustó. Era algo con lo que se podía acostumbrar. Pero, en este momento, no quería mirar a ninguna de ellas. Ya que tendría una experiencia de post-relaciones. Ella quería que Regina saliera, porque ella ya había perdido su calidez y besos, y la forma en que ella la había dejado excitada, eso debería ser ilegal.

— **¡Si no te das prisa, voy a husmear!** — la rubia amenazó, deslizando su culo de la cama para caminar ociosamente hacia la mesita de noche en el lado derecho de la cama. ¿Qué tenía allí? ¿Libros? Revistas ¿Papeles? ¿Gafas? ¿Algo ... sucio?

— **Hágalo si quieres, querida, mi casa es tu casa** — la voz de Regina resonó desde el otro lado de la habitación y Emma se encogió de hombros. Si no le molestaba, Emma no protestaba ser una espía. Tal vez, entonces, podría averiguar un poco más sobre ella y ver lo que se esconde en su mesita de noche. Por supuesto, si la morena estaba tan lista para ofrecer ...

Así que abrió rápidamente el cajón de la mesita de noche y echó un vistazo dentro, sólo para encontrar, con gran decepción, una de las novelas románticas que Regina le gustaba y un par de gafas de lectura. Con un ligero bofetón por no encontrar algo jugoso, Emma cerró el cajón y rodeó la cama para comprobar el otro lado. Eso no podía ser más decepcionante, incluso si la maldita cosa estuviera vacía.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, abrió el cajón, esperando encontrar objetos más desagradables, como un papel de algún tipo, u otro libro. Pero para su asombro, y un ligero choque, encontró algo más fálico que un libro o gafas de lectura.

— **¡Maldita mujer traviesa!** — Emma gritó, empujando el cajón de nuevo en su lugar.

— **Oh, ¿Encontraste mis juguetes, querida?** — Regina ronroneó desde la puerta. Los ojos de Emma se fijaron de inmediato en la mujer que ahora parecía visible para ella, y su mandíbula se había caído muy literalmente.

Regina estaba allí sin más que cuero. Estaba vestida con un ajustado corsé de cuero que ponía sus pechos y un pequeño par de bragas de cuero negro. En una de sus manos estaba la cuerda de cuero que Emma le había dado y en la otra había lo que parecía ser un látigo de algún tipo. Y si eso era mucho cuero, la mujer llevaba tacones altos de muslo que hizo todo el conjunto.

¿En qué demonios me metí?

Fuera lo que fuera, tenía a Emma de pie en bragas húmedas, porque esa mujer parecía sexy como el infierno en todo ese cuero y aún más con los objetos en sus manos. Todas las posibilidades de ser tenido con esos artículos tenían otra inyección de calor enviada a su núcleo ya dolorido.

— **¿Vas a estar bien, querida?** — la voz de Regina no parecía más que un gruñido mientras ella lentamente se abría camino, apareciendo como si fuera un animal acechando a su presa.

Emma podía sentir un nudo formándose en su garganta y había intentado desesperadamente tragarlo, porque ahí venía y, santa mierda, era definitivamente la pena esperar.

— **Sí.**

— **Bueno, porque necesitaré esa boca** — sonrió ella, cerrando el espacio entre ellos con sólo unos pocos centímetros que separaban sus labios entreabiertos — **Además, antes de hacer algo más ... Me gustaría desearle un feliz cumpleaños tardío, aquí está su regalo y espero que disfrutes.**

— **Sé que lo haré.**

— **Demasiada platica** — Regina se adelantó, estrellándose los labios sobre los ya separados de Emma. Sintió que la lengua de la mujer mayor invadía su boca sin previo aviso, lo que la empujaba más contra el cuerpo de la morena con un suave gemido. Su propia lengua se deslizó contra la de Regina en un tango retorcido al sentir que las manos de la mujer exploraban sus curvas con gran desdén. Los pelos de su cuerpo se alzaban en el contacto, y cuando aquellas manos muy curiosas se deslizaron por debajo de su camiseta, ella se estremeció y le dio a la lengua morena una dura succión.

Entonces Regina se apartó del beso, retirando su lengua de la boca de la rubia mientras rápidamente quitaba la camisa del adolescente, tirándola en algún lugar detrás de ella. Las mejillas de Emma ardían por haberse quedado sin su camisa, pero la mujer mayor no parecía darse cuenta, pues pronto sus labios volvieron a cogerla, saboreando la carne pálida en su garganta con los dedos trabajando en los broches de su sujetador.

— **Aquí vamos ...** — la voz de Regina no era más que un ronroneo sensual cuando el material se disparó hacia adelante y la quitó, dejándola caer al suelo por los pies. Sus labios se conectaron con la clavícula de Emma y pronto se aventuraron a bajar con un suave rastro.

Emma observó cómo iba más allá, incluso pasando por el valle entre sus pechos, luego hacia abajo hasta su abdomen plano hasta que había golpeado la barrera de jean. Regina alzó la mirada hacia la rubia con un pequeño reflejo en sus labios mientras sus dedos buscaban el botón y la cremallera.

Emma se movió en su lugar, tratando de aliviar el latido ardiente entre sus muslos. Pero fue bastante fútil cuando la profesora morena volvió a unir su boca a la sedosa superficie de la carne de porcelana caliente de Emma. Mientras arrastraba los labios hacia abajo, empezó a sacar los vaqueros de las caderas de la rubia. No fue hasta que la prenda de vestir estaba a medio camino de sus muslos se dio cuenta de que Regina también había enganchado los dedos en las bragas de la rubia.

— **Gina ...** — Emma jadeó cuando sintió esos labios gruesos sobre su tierna carne, que tenía sus rodillas dobladas y sus caderas golpeando contra la boca de la mujer mayor, desesperada por más contacto. Podía sentir que la lengua de Regina se deslizaba a través de sus delicados pliegues, ganando un chillido de la rubia mientras trataba de moler a la morena.

— **Por favor ...** — la rubia gimió con aire pesado, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás con sus dedos enroscados fuertemente en los cabellos negros.

Pero Regina se había alejado y se había levantado, la lengua que le provocaba salió lentamente para lamer sus jugosos labios — **Tengo algo planeado para ti** — y si la sensualidad en el tono de la morena no era tan prometedora, Emma estaría protestando.

— **¿Q-qué?**

— **Vete a la cama, mi mascota, y verás.**

Emma rápidamente obedeció la petición de la mujer mayor y trepó al centro de la cama.

Regina pronto se le unió con la cuerda de cuero en sus manos y una deliciosa sonrisa en su rostro. No se necesitaba un genio para saber lo que ella tenía en mente y el pensamiento de lo que estaba a punto de hacer envió escalofríos deliciosos por su columna vertebral.

Ambas muñecas de Emma pronto fueron unidas por el cuero mientras Regina se sentaba de rodillas junto a la cabeza de Emma. Ella ató sus muñecas en lo que parecía ser un gancho colocado en la pared de arriba en la pared, que estaba convenientemente situado en el medio de donde el colchón sería.

 _¿Había hecho algo así antes?_

Ese pensamiento había estrujado el corazón de Emma. No le gustaba la idea de Regina con nadie más, y en su cama. Ella quería a la morena para sí misma y si tenía que hacerlo, dejaría que Regina lo supiera.

— **Todo seguro, querida** — Regina sonrió, con los dientes nacarados contra sus labios pintados de rojo — **Ahora es mi turno.**

— **¿Qué quieres decir?** — Emma levantó su gran mirada verde para encontrarse con la morena.

— **Quiero decir que es mi turno de ser complacida. Tienes que encontrar una manera de satisfacerme con las manos atadas por encima de su cabeza. Eres libre de contemplar por un momento, pero si se llega ser una mala idea o no me satisfagas y llegue a un orgasmo, serás azotada** — y como para enunciar lo que acababa de decir, Regina volvió a poner el látigo en su poder y lo sostuvo con una mierda perversa.

— **¿Azotada?** — Emma chirrió.

— **Sí, así que sugiero que llegues a una idea y con sabiduría ... Es decir, a menos que te guste el dolor.**

— **¿Cómo demonios se supone que debo hacer esto? ¡Es imposible!** — la rubia deseó haber podido sacar esas palabras del aire, porque la ceja arqueada y el resplandor en los ojos de Regina le dijeron que estaba a su favor.

— **Respuesta incorrecta** — Regina sólo giró ligeramente su cuerpo de la posición de la cabeza de Emma y dejó que el látigo caiga sobre el pálido abdomen de la rubia.

Emma gritó por el látigo, sólo pudo ver las estrellas mientras el dolor le atravesaba el cuerpo y, sorprendentemente, directamente a su centro.

— **¿Tienes otra respuesta?**

— **No lo sé, no sé cómo joderlo, esto es tan estresante, odio estar bajo presión** — Emma cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras Regina, sin una sola advertencia, atacó de nuevo con el látigo. Ella no sabía cómo demonios hacer algo a Regina en este momento. Todas las cosas lógicas habían salido por la ventana y la presión bajo la que ella estaba forzando su cerebro a apagarse. Ella no podía pensar con Regina respirando por su cuello y había ese miedo de tener que ser azotado por no llegar con una respuesta correcta.

— **¡Joder! ¿No puedes simplemente echarte y darme un maldito momento?**

Eso había ganado un ceño fruncido de la morena. La sonrisa juguetona y el centelleo habían dejado completamente su rostro mientras miraba hacia abajo a la rubia debajo de ella.

— **¿No quieres hacer esto? Lo siento si no ... No quería que esto no fuera divertido ... Pensé que te gustaría.**

Emma sintió como si le hubieran golpeado con un camión después de dirigir su atención a Regina. La pobre morena parecía un maldito cachorro y Emma sabía exactamente lo que debía sentir. Ella estaba emocionada en primer lugar para mostrar todo esto a Emma, creyendo que le gustaría y que le agradaría, sólo para ser rechazado y las ganas que había puesto en él. No era que a Emma no le gustara ni apreciara lo que Regina estaba haciendo por ella, tanto como el hecho de que odiaba estar bajo presión y cada vez que trataba de hablar, sólo la lastimara.

— **No ... Quiero, me gusta, Gina, odio ... Odio estar bajo presión con lo que tienes sobre mis hombros y no ser capaz de expresar mi incapacidad actual de pensar en lo que puedo hacer. Cómo hacer esto, pero sólo ... Necesito un poco de tiempo y no quiero látigos que me amenacen hasta después de pensar en algo** — Emma intentó acercarse a la cara de la mujer mayor, sólo para ser detenida por el cuero atado a sus muñecas. Ella sólo bufó y le dio a Regina una mirada suplicante, que tenía a la morena inclinada sobre ella en cuestión de segundos. Con una sonrisa fresca, la rubia levantó la cabeza y presionó sus labios contra los de su amante.

— **Muy bien, mascota, te daré tiempo para pensar.**

— **Gracias** — Emma dijo con un suspiro y cerró los ojos. Ahora necesitaba ahondar en su mente para encontrar maneras de dar placer a Regina sin el uso de sus manos y ella sabía que ella necesitaba hacer la mayor parte del trabajo. En realidad, sólo había otra forma, por lo menos, que Emma pudiera pensar en usar en ese momento y que sería su boca.

De acuerdo, así que su boca funcionaría. ¿Cómo diablo lo haría en su posición? Estaba recostada y no exactamente donde quería estar con lo que estaba pensando. Tal vez podría referirse a algunas cosas porno que había leído. Debe haber alguna técnica que sería brillante de usar en su posición.

 _¿No había algo ...? ¡Ah, sí, había!_

— **¡Lo tengo!**

— **¿Qué pasa, querida?** — la morena se sentó sobre sus rodillas una vez más y miró hacia abajo a la rubia.

— **Bueno, primero debes quitarte las bragas.**

— **Supongo que también podría hacer eso, ¿Verdad?** — Regina se rió y puso el látigo a un lado opuesto de la cama antes de deslizar lentamente la ropa interior de cuero por sus caderas y piernas. La rubia observó los movimientos seductores con ojos hambrientos y se lamió los labios.

— **Oh, sí, bueno ...**

— **¿Qué tienes planeado?**

— **Necesito que ... uh ...**

— **¿Sí?**

— **Suena tan sucio para mí decirlo ...** — Emma podía literalmente sentir el rubor subiendo por su cuello y calentando sus mejillas.

— **Escúchame, Emma, me encanta hablar sucio.**

— **Oh, ya sé ...** — murmuró ella.

— **Te volveré a azotar, querida, ¿Es eso lo que quieres?**

— No, gracias ... — la rubia echó un vistazo a su estómago y las dos marcas rojas contrastando contra la carne pálida de los anteriores golpes. Claro, se sintió más excitante al ser golpeado por un látigo con Regina en el otro extremo, pero dolía más que la mierda.

— **De todas formas, yo, uh, necesito que te pongas en mi ... mi, uh, cara.**

— **¿Tu cara?**

— **Sí. Como montada... Funcionaría, ¿verdad?**

— **Oh, claro que si, Emma querida** — la voz de Regina era un ronroneo. Ella rió de nuevo ante la forma en que la rubia parecía hundirse tímidamente en la cama antes de guiñarla y cambiar de posición.

Antes de que Emma lo supiera, Regina estaba donde quería que estuviera, con los dos muslos a ambos lados de la cabeza sobre la almohada, con las manos apretadas contra la cabecera a ambos lados de los brazos de Emma.

— **¿Estás bien, querida**? — preguntó mientras sus caderas flotaban sobre la cara de la rubia.

— **Sí, sólo ... sigue adelante y baja,** **nena** — Emma deseó que sus manos no estuvieran atadas mientras la morena se bajaba, respirando profundamente mientras su doloroso núcleo había entrado en contacto con la boca que esperaba la rubia. Habría sido menos incómodo si pudiera sostener las caderas de Regina, sobre todo cuando empezó a moverse contra la lengua que Emma ya palpitaba rápidamente.

— **Lo sabes, Emma** — la voz de Regina ya estaba sin aliento mientras se balanceaba contra la rubia. Cuando ella respondió con un gruñido, continuó — Me llaman reina.

Ah, así es como la llamaban.

 _Ella trató de hacer un sonido que se parecía a "¿oh?"_

— **Sí, me favorece perfectamente, ¿No lo crees? Ellos me nombran como la reina malvada de la escuela.**

Emma podía ver la sonrisa de Regina. Ella debe haber estado tan orgullosa. Pero era cierto. Le había gustado perfectamente. La llamaron la Reina Malvada y, bueno, ella estaba una reina ahora, o lo que sea como se llamara. ¿Tal vez Emma debería mostrarle lo mucho que sus leales súbditos apreciaban a una reina así?

Así que la rubia se había asegurado de golpear todos los puntos sensibles que conocía hasta ahora de Regina lo mejor que podía hacer, porque si la mujer mayor estaba tan excitada como ella, sería lo mejor. Podía sentir la excitación de Regina goteando por sus muslos, que en última instancia había recubierto partes de su rostro y sólo había disparado más calor a su núcleo. Oh, Dios, esperaba que Regina pronto le devolviera el favor porque estaba absolutamente dolida y deseaba una liberación.

Con eso en mente, sólo le había hecho trabajar más rápido a su lengua, trabajando entre los pliegues para encontrar el punto más dulce de Regina que tenía a la mujer mayor casi llorando su nombre.

— **_¡Oh, Dios!, ¡Ahí mismo! ¡Más!_**

Emma gimió una respuesta en contra de ella mientras permitía que el ritmo de su lengua se moviera más rápido, e intentó duramente, al mismo ritmo que había Regina estado haciendo con sus caderas en movimientos salvajes y desesperado tango contra su boca.

— **Emma, por favor, estoy tan cerca ...** — la solemnidad de la morena hizo que la rubia trabajara más rápido y, de alguna manera, se quitó las muñecas de la cuerda de cuero porque empezaron aflojarse. Realmente, ella esperaba que Regina no se molestara, ni la azotara de nuevo, porque sus manos ahora libres estaban agarrando las caderas de la mujer mayor y aprovechando para mover su cuerpo hacia arriba y hacia abajo verticalmente con el tiempo con sus empujes.

Y eso aparentemente había hecho que Regina parara sus propios movimientos a medida que sus paredes interiores se clavaban alrededor de la lengua de Emma. El aliento de la morena se había enganchado y golpeó un frenesí sin aliento mientras trataba de superar los espasmos que asumían las funciones de su cuerpo. Emma trató de ayudarla a montar todo lo que pudo, y en última instancia, hizo que el orgasmo fuera mucho más intenso para ella, mientras seguía la lengua implacablemente en ese punto, ya que tenía a la morena gimiendo su nombre y agarrándose hasta que sus nudillos estaban blancos en la cabecera.

— **Mierda, vas a matarme, Emma ...** — Regina jadeó, su cuerpo finalmente se había relajado de lo que parecía un espasmo sin fin de su cuerpo. Levantó una pierna sobre la rubia en el lado izquierdo de la cama, pero no antes de que la rubia la sostuviera en su lugar y le dio un duro mordisco en el interior de su muslo. Regina chilló fuerte y se desplomó junto a Emma, con el pecho levantado y la frente sudorosa.

— **¿Lo hice bien?** — la rubia sonrió, su lengua saliendo a lamer el área alrededor de su boca limpia.

— **Ese fue el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, querida, creo que lo hiciste más que bien ... —** Regina se arrojó a su lado y miró a la rubia, su rostro completado saciado — **Pero ¿Para qué carajo fue esa mordedura?**

— **¿De Verdad?** — los ojos de Emma se abrieron incrédulos. ¿Había sido tan bueno? Y, mierda ... espero que su pequeño acto de 'mía' no haya apagado a la morena — **Yo ... quiero que seas mía, mía y de nadie más.**

— **De verdad, querida, y ya soy tuya, no te olvides de eso, si quieres marcarme, intenta en otro lado, mis muslos son un poco sensibles, tendré una maldita magulladura allí mañana.**

— **Lo siento ... Te morderé en otro lugar, entonces.**

— **Bien, pero, antes de hacer eso, permíteme pagarle** — la morena ronroneó antes de lanzarse sobre su otro lado y alcanzar la mesita de noche. Ella abrió el cajón y Emma pudo oír el tanteo antes de que se hubiera cerrado otra vez y Regina volviera a mirarla una vez más, sólo que esta vez ella sostenía algo.

— **¿Que es eso?**

— **Es un ballet** — Regina sonrió y se incorporó en una posición sentada — **Tengo que haber visto mi ...**

— **Sí. Sí ... no hay necesidad de ...**

— **Lamento mucho si te he traumatizado, espero que no pienses en ello como una herramienta de placer propio, porque planeaba usarlo contigo a futuro y planeo hacer eso** — la morena guiñó un ojo y se inclinó hacia adelante para presionar sus labios contra la mejilla de la rubia.

— **Me cuesta mucho imaginarte comprando esas cosas.**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Porque eres ... eres toda regia, con clase y cosas así, no puedo verte entrar en alguna tienda para adultos y comprar un consolador.**

— **Bueno, es algo normal, querida, es natural.**

— **Pero, todavía ...** — Emma se movió ligeramente y miró el pequeño objeto negro entre los dedos de la morena.

— **No te preocupes, mi mascota, sólo disfruta del placer que te daré** — Regina susurró y se alzó otra vez sobre la rubia, esta vez cubriendo todo su cuerpo en Emma. Buscó con los dedos los pliegues un momento antes de dejar que el ballet encendido lo encontrará empapadas entre las piernas de la rubia.

— **¿Tu mascota?**

— **Sí, eres mi mascota, tú eres la mascota de la maestra** — la morena sonrió, dejando a Emma sonrojada contra las mullidas almohadas. ¿Realmente dijo eso? Había traído un significado totalmente nuevo al término "mascota de la maestra", y la nueva definición era mucho más excitante que el original. Por supuesto, Emma había empezado como una mascota típica de un maestro, pero ahora era literalmente la mascota de la profesora y realmente no era tan mala como podría sonar. Ella disfrutaba ser de Regina.

— **Me gusta eso** — susurró Emma, mientras echaba un vistazo a la mejilla de la morena — **Me hace sentir caliente y borrosa en todos los sentidos.**

— **Bueno, porque me haces sentir igual, Emma, y cada vez que te veo ...**

— **Especialmente ahora, solo puedo imaginarte ... retorciéndote.**

— **Oh, dios, tienes mi interior ya lista para otra ronda, amor** — Regina se rió, un sonido rico que hizo que Emma se moviera casi impaciente por debajo de la morena.

— **Quiero que me hagas venir, Gina, por favor, te necesito, te quiero, te deseo.**

— **Entonces eso será lo que tendrás** — su voz era solo sexo, cuando el ballet golpeó y la presionó contra el doloroso centro de la rubia. Se aseguró de cubrirlo con la excitación de Emma, la cual, en sí misma, tenía a la rubia ya retorciéndose impacientemente bajo ella y sus caderas torcidas por más presión.

Regina no había vacilado en acatar el deseo silencioso de Emma y deslizó el objeto tomado con sus dedos entre los doblados pliegues, golpeando casi de inmediato el hinchado clítoris de la rubia.

— **¡Reg-G-Gina!** — ella lloró, las estrellas que borraban su visión del placer era intenso. Su cuerpo entero se había sacudido, las caderas reunidas con la mano de Regina y su espalda arqueada tensada contra el cuero atado a la mujer mayor.

— **He encontrado un buen lugar, ¿eh?**

— **Por favor ...** — La rubia gimió, agarrándose a la morena por su vida, con el rostro enterrado en el cuello. Regina presionó un beso a un lado de la cabeza de Emma mientras ella, una vez más, concedía su deseo y empezaba a empujar el objeto contra el sensible haz de nervios, sin misericordia, haciéndolos cada uno duro y rápido.

Emma sintió como si su cabeza explotara ante la cantidad de placer que tenía su cuerpo en un frenesí. Sus caderas apenas tuvieron tiempo suficiente para balancearse contra la mano que le complacía, encontrándose con cada bomba. Podía sentir su cuerpo ya se estaba preparando para el clímax y pronto todo lo que estaba en su mente estaba encontrando su liberación. Cualquier cosa que se sintiera absolutamente asombroso y trabajando bastante rápidamente también - aunque, eso podría haber sido de la tensión sexual ya construida de esperar tanto tiempo después de la interacción inicial.

— **Mierda, mierda ... Gina ... Yo ... yo voy ... Voy a ...** — Emma no podía formar las palabras correctas para decir cuando su pico la había golpeado de repente una vez más. Sus caderas se agacharon una última vez, golpeando dolorosamente contra la propia Regina, y sus dientes se hundieron en esa carne bronceada. No sabía lo duro que fue, y apenas le importaba, hasta que ella probó la sangre y oyó el jadeo agudo de la morena que había frenado sus dedos a un alto repentino.

Entonces las dos pronto se desplomaron contra la cama, Regina se sentía como un peso muerto encima de la rubia que ya estaba luchando lo suficiente como para respirar y tomar un ritmo a su corazón que golpeaba rápidamente contra su pecho como un martillo.

— **Espero que te des cuenta ... que esa mordedura ...**

— **¿Fue demasiado fuerte?** — Emma frunció el ceño al notar que el carmesí brotaba de la herida fresca en el hombro de Regina.

— **No** — la morena levantó su mirada marrón para encontrarse con esmeralda, gordos labios rosados curvados hacia arriba — **Me hizo llegar, querida.**

— **No jodas.**

— **Eres increíble con tu boca, Emma, lo eres** — ella la felicitó, su voz ronca, pero sin aliento, mientras sacaba el pequeño dispositivo y lo apagaba antes de arrojarlo sobre su mesita de noche.

— **¿Qué puedo decir? Me han llevado a muchas partes toda mi vida** — Emma se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

— **Bueno, ciertamente estoy contenta, querida** — Regina se rió, ligera y bien ventilada, mientras rozaba un mechón de pelo dorado detrás de la oreja de Emma — **Porque significa que estás aquí y te tengo para mi sola.**

— **Sí. Y yo te tengo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y estoy muy contenta de que los Nolans me hayan aceptado.**

— **Yo también, cariño** — la morena inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para presionar un beso a la frente de la rubia, luego se movió hacia abajo para picotear su nariz antes de sellar un beso en sus labios. Emma devolvió el beso casi al instante, derritiéndose junto a la mujer mayor como si fuera su refugio seguro.

— **Te amo, Emma Swan.**

— **Te amo también, Regina Mills** — las palabras de la rubia se pronunciaron en un bostezo y se sonrojó, abriendo la boca para disculparse, pero Regina la había interrumpido con una risita.

— **Suena como alguien estuviera agotada.**

— **Claro que sí.**

— **¿Por qué no tomas una pequeña siesta, querida? Debería limpiar esta sangre y cambiar antes de poder unirme a ti, si no te importa.**

— **Ah ... ¿Puedo esperar?**

— **Si lo deseas, querida** — La morena se rió entre dientes y le dio a Emma un rápido beso en los labios antes de rodar sobre ella y la cama para estar al lado con una cálida sonrisa — **Volveré pronto, ¿De acuerdo?**

— **Bueno** — Emma asintió y observó cómo Regina recogía unas cuantas cosas del suelo y se dirigía a t de una de las puertas. Eso fue lo último que la rubia vio antes de quedarse dormida.

Emma despertó lo que se había sentido como si fuera solo cinco minutos, vio una luz de la lámpara y algunos garabatos. Cuando se movió, sintió el peso de los edredones de Regina envueltos alrededor de ella y vio a la mujer responsable de cubrirla con ellos sentados con las piernas cruzadas en el lado opuesto con una pluma en la mano y sus lentes gruesos lentes descansando a medio camino en el puente de su nariz.

La rubia rápidamente parpadeó, tratando de apartar la somnolencia, y se sentó, trayendo las cubiertas con ella. Estaba helado ahí ahora que no tenía absolutamente nada y Regina no estaba necesariamente compartiendo las mantas con ella. Ella estaba sentada en ellos, lo que provocó un problema, ya que sólo la mitad de las mantas ´se deslizaron a Emma. La rubia se sentó torpemente, viendo cómo la morena leía un papel en el regazo con una pila de papeles debajo.

— **¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?**

— **Alrededor de una hora** — Regina respondió sin quitar los ojos del papel.

— **¿No dormiste?**

— **No** — la morena se quitó las gafas y giró la cabeza hacia la rubia, con una ceja alzada — **Tú estabas roncando no hace un minuto después de que me fui a cambiar, así que decidí hacer todas mis tareas en silencio y tratar de terminar de calificar estas pruebas. He hecho la mayoría de ellos, excepto unas tres.**

— **Lo siento me dormí** — Emma murmuró, bajando la cabeza — **Normalmente no me duermo tan rápido.**

— **Está bien, mi amor, estabas exhausta, solo sé feliz de que no tendrás que sentarte a lo largo de una hora observándome mientras corregía** — Regina le ofreció a Emma una sonrisa torcida — **¿Por qué no vienes aquí y te acurrucas mientras termino esto? Entonces, después podré llevarte a casa.**

— **No quiero irme a casa** — el tono de la rubia era bastante lagrimeo ahora que se arrastró hacia Regina y enganchó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, su barbilla sentada en el hombro de la mujer.

— **Tendrás que hacerlo, Emma, tu madre estará preocupada si no llegas pronto, son casi las ocho y media, no creo que sería apropiado que te estuvieras enseñando durante tanto tiempo** — Regina le explicó tranquilamente, frotando la espalda de la rubia en movimientos lentos y circulares.

Emma asintió y suspiró sin más argumentos. Sabía que no podía quedarse ahí hasta tarde. Era bastante extraño que la Srta. Mills le estuviera enseñando ADM, pero llegar a casa tan tarde por la noche era aún más. Realmente no debería sobrepasar más de la horas.

— **Buena niña** — Regina retumbó — **Te amo.**

— **Yo también te amo** — respondió Emma, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras observaba cómo la maestra volvía a calificar las pruebas — Nunca se cansaría de oír esas dos pequeñas palabras procedentes de la boca de la mujer mayor. Eran como música para sus oídos, la melodía más dulce que había escuchado.

De modo que había decidido seguir siendo una buena niña y pasar las tres pruebas siguientes hasta que la morena terminara con ellas y también obedeció cuando Regina le pidió que se vistiera para que pudieran ir. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que salieran de la casa, Emma a regañadientes. Deseaba poder quedarse ahí, incluso vivir ahí, para que nunca tuviera que abandonar a la morena. Lamentablemente, no podía, o al menos no hasta que fuera lo suficientemente mayor para hacerlo, y eso sería si Regina estuviera con ella. Pero, realmente, eso era algo que debía posponerse para una fecha más adelante. Eso era algo que aún debía discutirse con Regina porque no sabía a dónde diablos iba su relación, pero sí sabía que era algo muy serio y podría convertirse en algo aún más en el camino. Sólo esperaba que se mantenga tan fuerte como lo era ahora y tal vez construir algo aún más fuerte con el progreso de su relación. Todo lo que Emma sabía en ese momento era que nunca quería irse sin Regina y se perdía cada minuto que estaban separadas. Eso era típico para los nuevos amantes, y Emma lo sabía, pero ella ciertamente esperaba que su relación hasta ahora no se basara en algo que de amor tierno a sentimientos frágiles. Lo que ella sentía parecía bastante real, pero no podía estar segura. Ella no había estado enamorada antes. Pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, esto lo era. Y tal vez, duraría mucho tiempo más.

* * *

Muchas gracias por la espera. Pido mil disculpas nuevamente por lo sucedido ¿Valió la pena la espera? Espero que si, espero sus comentarios abajos y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS 100 reviews y a la personita que hizo el review 100 espero que te gustara esté capitulo.

Nos leemos.


	16. Winter Formal

**Teacher's Pet** by RegalChromaggia69

Disculpen si hay algún error.

* * *

No fue hasta la semana antes de las vacaciones de invierno cuando Emma finalmente había terminado el retrato de la Srta. Mills. Para el descontento de la rubia, pero no debían trabajar en el proyecto de inmediato. Cuando llegaron a trabajar en él, no fue exactamente lo que Emma había planeado. Lo estaban haciendo con lápiz de carbón al principio, lo cual estaba bien con ella porque el dibujo resultó exactamente como ella quería, pero entonces la Sra. Boyd la sorprendió, por lo menos a ella al anunciar que iban a hacerlo de nuevo. Pero esta vez se suponía que iba a ser aún más detallado con carbón, blanco y negro, y lápiz de carbón.

Emma quería llorar. Estaba ansiosa por mostrarle a su maestra de escritura literaria el retrato de carbón que había hecho, pero la maldita profesora de arte no dejaría que los estudiantes los sacaran de la habitación. Contempló salir a escondidas, pero la maldita carpeta era demasiado grande y el lápiz demasiado sucio. Así que tuvo que esperar.

Y no fue hasta después de que toda la clase hubiera terminado con el trabajo y fuera capaz de recibir ambos proyectos. Entonces ya estaba en conflicto. Emma pensó que el retrato de carbón sería lo mejor, pero maldita sea, la forma en que era capaz de capturar cada detalle de los ojos de Regina y la perfecta sonrisa con el carbón le hacía querer tomar el proyecto más desaliñado para hacerlo lucir.

Eso era un error, porque cuando llegó a casa llevando los proyectos de vuelta, estaba sucia y desordenada. Fue entonces cuando Mary Margaret le sugirió enmarcar los dibujos para poder lucirlos. Por supuesto, Emma no tuvo ningún argumento con eso y decidió esperar unos pocos días hasta que fueran montadas y enmarcadas. Tenía que hacerlo por si misma en lugar de dejar que su madre adoptiva llevara el trabajo con ella. En realidad, no quería que Mary Margaret supiera que el tema era el de Regina Mills. Eso seguramente haría dudar.

Pero cuando los tenía en su habitación, estando con sus nuevos marcos, era jueves por la noche y Regina estaba ocupada con el trabajo, así que no podía llevarlos. Ella tuvo que esperar para poder mostrarle a la maestra el retrato de carbón que hizo para ella. Y, mierda, iba a ser una molestia llevar eso a la escuela durante tres períodos enteros y lo que tenía después.

Tal vez podría dejarlo en casa y convencer a Regina de que la esperara, ya que rápidamente se dirigiría a casa y lo tomaría. Y así lo hizo. El cuarto período había terminado y Regina esperaba junto a su escritorio para que Emma tomara su puesto.

La rubia sacó la bolsa de papel y dos botellas de jugo de su mochila antes de dirigirse al escritorio de la maestra y colocar los artículos. Regina le ofreció una sonrisa antes de que su rostro se convirtiera en confusión.

— **¿No vas a sentarte hoy, Emma?** — ella preguntó.

— **En realidad** — empezó Emma, con un tinte rosa claro en las mejillas mientras jugaba con uno de los jugos — **Terminé ese dibujo sobre ti.**

— **¿Lo hiciste?** — pareció momentáneamente confusa antes de que la sorpresa tomara sus rasgos — **Había olvidado que estabas trabajando en eso, querida, suponía que te habías rendido.**

— **Nunca** — Emma dijo rápidamente.

— **¿Dónde está?** — esta vez, Regina parecía haber tomado un tono mucho más oscuro en sus mejillas y eso hizo que la rubia sonriera, aunque trató de esconderlo a los atentos ojos de chocolate de la morena.

Emma se mordió el labio y jugó con un mechón de pelo rubio, girándolo alrededor de su dedo — **En mi casa, tengo que ir a buscarlo, no quería tenerlo conmigo durante todo el día.**

— **Oh, no deberías salir con este tiempo, cariño** — Regina frunció el ceño, mirando a la rubia que estaba de pie al otro lado de su escritorio — **Ha nevado esta mañana, no creo que sea una buena idea.**

— **Pero quiero que lo veas** — Emma hizo una mueca y se apartó un paso del escritorio de la morena — **Estabas ocupada ayer cuando lo tenía conmigo.**

— **Emma ...** — pareció en conflicto por un momento, luego rápidamente se levantó de su silla y agarró su abrigo que envolvía la parte de atrás de la misma.

Emma se detuvo — **¿Qué estás haciendo?**

Regina se encogió de hombros y cogió el bolso debajo de su escritorio — **Si vas a ser tan persistente al ir a tu casa para coger un dibujo para mostrarme, lo menos que puedo hacer es llevarte en el auto. No quiero que te enfermes, esto realmente alteraría mis planes para ti.**

 **Bueno, joder, nunca pensó en eso. Por supuesto, Regina podía llevarla.**

El corazón de Emma revoloteó mientras veía a la maestra morena pasar junto a ella a la puerta — **¿Vienes?** — preguntó, abriendo la puerta.

— ¿ **Qué pasa con el almuerzo?**

— **Puedes llevarlo, si te sientes tan inclinada, asegúrate de apagar las luces, cerraré la puerta** — luego entró en el pasillo.

Emma tomó rápidamente sus almuerzos sin protestar y salió corriendo por la puerta tras su maestra. Regina ya estaba a mitad del pasillo cuando la rubia apagó la luz. Sus caderas se balanceaban en esa misma deliciosa provocación con la que a menudo se burlaba de Emma. Era una cosa agónica de ver, pero ya había perdido la vista del culo de Regina cuando desapareció hacía fuera. No había llevado a la rubia mucho tiempo para ponerse alcanzarla, y las dos ya estaban en el Mercedes.

— ¿ **Estás lista para ir, mi amor?** — Regina inclinó la cabeza hacia la rubia que había tirado su cinturón de seguridad a tiempo para devolver la mirada.

— **Sip** — Emma se mordió el labio y esperó mientras la morena salía del estacionamiento y hacia el camino. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los dos hubieran llegado al apartamento de los Nolans.

Regina había aparcado el Benz justo afuera y miro a la adolescente que no se había movido. Se quedó sentada allí, ociosa, mirando por la ventana hacia el alto edificio antes de girar su mirada esmeralda para encontrarse con el rostro de la morena.

— **Sé rápida, ¿de acuerdo?**

— **Deberías entrar** — las palabras salieron de su boca más rápido de lo que ella pretendía, y mierda, eso era un número de huelga que Dios ya sabe. Odiaba la enfermedad que tenía su boca.

— **Bueno, no estoy segura...**

— **No saldrás herida, además hace frío aquí y tendremos una mesa para comer** — Emma sonrió alentadoramente y completamente insegura de lo que su cerebro estaba haciendo. Su boca era tan incontrolable — **Mis padres se han ido ... Para no sonar ... quiero decir ... Así que no será tan incómodo** — y allí estaba otra vez. Mierda. Necesitaba una cirugía para eso.

— **Si insistes** — le dio a Emma una sonrisa divertida antes de cerrar el Mercedes y embolsar las llaves. Voy a coger los almuerzos.

— **Gracias, tengo que encontrar la estúpida llave otra vez** — Emma murmuró cuando salió del coche, el débil sonido de una risa sonó detrás de ella y ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Pronto, encontró la llave de la casa en el lío del bolsillo de canguro a su sudadera con capucha. Los dos se dirigieron hacia el edificio de apartamentos y fue entonces cuando Emma se sintió de repente avergonzada.

— **Lo siento, está asqueroso** — murmuró, clavando la llave en la cerradura en cuanto llegaron al apartamento tres en el segundo piso. Era una súbita marea de autoconciencia que se había apoderado de ella. Había visto lo bonita que era la casa de Regina. Qué era limpia, ordenado, prístina, y tan lujosa. Su miserable apartamento cayó en las sombras de un edificio tan grande.

— **No lo estés, querida, está bien** — la morena tranquilizó, siguiendo a la rubia de dieciocho años en el pequeño loft. Al ver la pequeña mesa de la cocina, ella dejó la bolsa y jugos junto con su bolso — **¿Espero mientras buscas el dibujo?**

— **Sí. Volveré, toma asiento, siéntete como en casa** — Entonces Emma subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su dormitorio, apresurándose en sacar el dibujo de carbón de la pared. Pronto bajó las escaleras, sólo para detenerse como si se topara con una pared invisible. Estaba Regina Mills, sentada en su mesa, en su casa, y oh dios, ojalá no fuera un sueño. A pesar de que habían estado juntas por un par de semanas, ahora ella todavía no podía creer que la misma mujer esté en su casa. Ella la llevo a su hogar y sólo hizo eso aún más real. Regina no pareció notar la presencia de Emma, así que la rubia se quedó allí y disfrutando de la vista. Nunca podría superar que la obra de arte fuera suya ahora. Todavía era increíble que todo esto hubiera sucedido. Y para ella, de toda la gente, pudo encontrar a alguien que la cuida y también consigo misma. Aunque, no era exactamente el cuadro que Emma estaba luciendo, pero era bastante buena la vista. Era Regina que no podía creer que lo hubiera hecho. Que esa bella mujer la quería.

Regina miraba alrededor del pequeño altillo mientras esperaba, con los ojos vagando sobre cada cuadro, cada detalle decorativo y ... luego se detuvo en cuanto vio la cama. La habitación de los padres de Emma no tenía puerta, ya que todo el primer piso era prácticamente un plan abierto: omitir el baño, por supuesto. Y, oh dios, ella está mirando la cama con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Así que Emma se aclaró la garganta, riendo nerviosamente mientras llegaba a su maestra — **Hey…**

— **¡Oh, Emma!** — la morena saltó visiblemente en su lugar, cogida de sorpresa.

— **Lo tengo.**

— **Muéstrame** — ahora la maestra miraba con entusiasmo a Emma, orbes fangosos en el gran marco de sus manos. El vaso se había alejado de la señorita Mills, pero tan pronto como sus ojos aterrizaron en el objeto de la mano de su estudiante, Emma lo volteó.

Y ella jadeó.

— **Oh mi…**

Y entonces se puso de pie, una mano esbelta extendida como si fuera a tocar un vaso, pero estaba demasiado asustada. Tenía la boca abierta, la mandíbula floja como si hubiera sido testigo de las vistas más impresionantes. Emma se mordió el labio, aturdida por las lágrimas que brotaban en los ojos de la mujer.

— **Es tan ... tan realista, Emma, has hecho un trabajo maravilloso** — Regina comentó, mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa grande y apreciativa en su rostro. Y, Dios, sus dientes son tan perfectamente blancos.

— **Tiene que serlo, eres tú** — Emma murmuró, deseando tanto pegar su pie literalmente en su boca después de eso, porque la mirada en el rostro de Regina no tenía precio. Emma no podía leer la miríada de emociones que corrían por el rostro de su maestra. Ella había complementado a Regina tantas veces antes, por supuesto que sería lo más apropiado para hacer, ya que estaban saliendo después de todo. Pero sabía que la morena seguía escuchando raramente esas cosas, o más antes de que Emma apareciera. La rubia no sabía muy bien cómo Regina se veía en este papel, pero debía pensar que era alguien totalmente diferente. Alguien que no era ella misma porque era demasiado bonita.

Emma sabía cómo la mente de Regina trabajaba a veces, y estaba muy segura de que eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo la morena. Emma podía incluso oír la profunda voz de la maestra que les daba vida ahora. _¿Cómo es posible ser la misma mujer? Es imposible ... Es demasiado hermosa para ser yo._

— **No ... no soy hermosa, querida, tu retrato es un millón de veces mejor... su belleza ... esa mujer… yo no lo soy** — su voz ronca era muy silenciosa, Emma apenas oyó lo que había dicho.

— **Eres hermosa, Gina** — Emma hablaba mucho más alto de lo que ella había pensado, pero definitivamente había llegado al extremo, porque los ojos de la morena se habían ensanchado increíblemente — **Ya sé lo que estás pensando, pero lo eres ... Es por eso por lo que quería dibujarte en primer lugar, quiero decir, mirándolo de nuevo ahora, probablemente fue realmente raro querer hacer a mí maestra, bueno, ahora, sin embargo, puedo decir lo que siento, puedo darte la razón, no sé quién o lo que te haya hecho pensar de otra manera, pero todo está mal. Un montón de mujeres y hombres se enfrentan a esos demonios cotidianos, su reflejo en el espejo que los mira tan burlón es sólo otro recordatorio de que no son lo suficientemente buenos, no son esos modelos en revistas y vallas publicitarias. Esas cosas no son ni siquiera lo que aparecen. Todo es Photoshop y mierda.**

 **Estoy, como, tonta hablando sobre esto, pero, como había dicho antes, voy a hacer que pienses lo mejor de ti misma. No quiero que tengas la sensación de que no eres suficientemente buena o bastante bonita o inteligente, porque tú eres eso y mucho más y lo más importante, eres mía y eso es todo lo que importa. Yo te amo por lo que tú eres y no quiero que cambies una cosa acerca de ti. No, No quiero que te sientas horrible por lo que puedes pensar que está mal contigo. Nada está mal contigo, absolutamente nada.**

— **Emma, querida ... Por favor. No digas eso. Realmente no valgo la pena, ni el tiempo, ni esfuerzo para…**

Pero Emma no dejó que la mujer mayor hablara. Ella la cortó con un dedo presionado contra esos perfectos labios rojos — **Tu vales todo el esfuerzo, Regina, ¿No puedes verlo? No sé lo que estás pensando o cómo funciona tu mente para entender porque te sientes así, pero realmente quiero que me creas. Pudieron haberte lastimado en el pasado ... haciéndote pensar todos estos absurdos pensamientos, pero haré todo mi condenado esfuerzo para revertir eso. Por favor, déjame hacer eso. Por favor, déjame hacerlo por ti. Quiero que me creas cuando digo estas cosas ... Pero, la verdad no tienes que hacerlo y tampoco te obligaré.**

— **Parece que me das muchas de estas pequeñas conversaciones, ¿Verdad, querida?**

— **Lo hago cuando te sientes mal y voy a chismosear con las vacas, para cuando lleguen a casa sobre lo hermosa, inteligente, perfecta y obsesionante que eres. Me importa un comino si suena repetitivo. Esa parece ser la manera de que tu culo me crea** — la rubia cruzó firmemente sus brazos sobre su pecho y le dio a Regina una ceja arqueada — **Ahora, si tienes algo que decir, hazlo ahora o mantén tu paz, o ... bueno ... hasta más tarde porque mi boca está seca.**

— **Emma ...** — esos labios gruesos se movieron, pero ningún sonido salió. Su nombre provenía de esos labios, sin embargo, lo compensó. Era suaves, casi sin aliento, y se hacía aún más ronca que antes. La mente y la visión de Emma se veían borrosas, y todo parecía girar alrededor de ella. Esto era irreal. Esto no estaba sucediendo. Esto sólo sucedió en sus sueños. Tal vez eso es lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella estaba soñando y estaba en su casa sola. No se suponía que estuvieran en su apartamento. Era un lugar peligroso para estar y un lugar bastante pequeño también. Pero eso nunca la había impedido fantasear en la mesa de la cena o en la cama cuando las noches eran solitarias.

Pero sus padres no estaban. Mary Margaret en la escuela primaria y David en la estación del Sheriff, o patrullando en alguna parte. Aunque, ella podría dar su culo a una rata, siempre y cuando estuvieran en cualquier lado, pero no en ese lugar. Si estaba leyendo a Regina correctamente -con sus ojos castaños completamente negros con pupilas dilatadas, y sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos con rápidas bocanadas de aire deslizándose entre ellos- la mujer estaba hambrienta y caliente como el infierno, igual que ella.

¿Por qué no ir después? Nadie estaba ahí y la cama de Emma estaba justo arriba. La mesa también sería suficiente, pero sería bastante incómodo. Así que la rubia había decidido ir por ella. El marco se dejó a un lado mientras daba un paso adelante, justo en la burbuja personal de Regina.

Su aliento se había vuelto superficial y su ritmo cardíaco acelerado, corriendo adrenalina por todo su cuerpo. La voz de Emma era un susurro embriagador, que seguramente encendería a la morena.

— **Desde el primer día, no podía quitarte los ojos de encima, tenías este cabello perfecto y sedoso ...** — recordó, atreviéndose a levantar una mano, pasando los dedos por el pelo que había anhelado tocar en aquel entonces. Todavía era suave, igual que la seda. Nunca se cansaría de correr sus dedos por la melena negra de Regina.

Tragando con fuerza, sus ojos verdes miraban fijamente a los marrones frente a ella, que estaban profundos y con voraz hambre que Emma sabía que nunca podría satisfacerse con la comida — **Y tus ojos, muestran tanta emoción escondida, me he divertido mirándolos, tratando de averiguar lo que estás pensando mientras hablas, pero esa boca ... Tú tenías este lápiz labial oscuro y rojo, y, oh, Era tan agonizante ver como los lamías entre cada frase.**

La segunda mano de Emma encontró la mejilla de Regina, y ella oyó el aire penetrante mientras le pasaba el pulgar sobre el labio superior de la mujer, patinando ligeramente la cicatriz que tanta curiosidad tenía. Ella nunca preguntó acerca de eso, pero en realidad, esto no era una cuestión importante. Tal vez se ocuparía de ella más tarde, como las muchas otras cosas que había pospuesto durante tanto tiempo.

— **Y tú llevabas este traje ajustado, ajustado que solo te abrazaba el culo cada vez que te volteabas o te doblabas ...** — Emma mordisqueó su labio inferior mientras la mano en los cabellos negros se cayeran para descansar en el extremo posterior de Regina. Y fue entonces cuando se lanzó hacia adelante y se estrelló a los labios de la de la profesora de inglés.

No era más que una desesperada necesidad mientras besaba furiosamente aquellos malditos labios que la habían burlado desde el principio de año, hace casi cuatro meses. Estaba aterrorizada de haber malentendido a Regina, porque no había hecho caso de moverse, eso fue, hasta sentir una mano en la nuca de su cuello mientras sus suaves labios se movían contra los suyos.

Emma sintió que los labios de la mujer mayor se separaban y ella tomó eso como invitación para entrar en su boca. Y, joder, sabía bien. Ella sabía dulce y tanto como manzanas de caramelo. Entonces la rubia recordó haber visto una de esas tazas de café en papel en su escritorio antes en el cuarto período. Si eso no era suficiente para poner a Emma de rodillas, fue ese _delicioso_ gemido que emanó de la garganta de Regina lo que hizo que la rubia pensara que moriría absolutamente.

Y luego terminó cuando el oxígeno se convirtió en una necesidad. Ambos se habían alejado mutuamente, jadeando pesadamente y mirándose el uno al otro con pupilas dilatadas.

Esto tiene que ser un sueño, pensó Emma, con las piernas ligeramente tambaleantes mientras se levantaba, apoyada en su mayoría por los brazos de Regina, que alguna vez le habían tomado su pequeño cuadro.

— **Reg ... Regina ...** — Emma no pudo dejar de decir su nombre, y salió tan sin aliento y lujurioso, y joder, esa mirada que le había dado.

Era casi una súplica silenciosa en el rostro de esa mujer, y Emma piensa que ella sabía exactamente lo que la morena estaba pidiendo que sentía el deseo pulsando entre sus propios muslos.

— **Emma ...**

Eso fue suficiente para que Emma recolectara su ingenio y agarrar la mano de la morena, luego se dirigió hacia las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio. Tan pronto como sus pies golpearon el aterrizaje superior, se volvió para mirar a la mujer que había seguido detrás de ella, un labio atrapado entre sus dientes.

Eso era un infierno, joder todas las cosas morales, mirar allí fue suficiente para forzar a Emma hasta la habitación y contra una pared como sus labios se estrellan una sobre otra de nuevo. La sensación causó que se calentara más calor entre sus piernas y ella juró que si no se tocaban pronto, explotaría allí mismo.

Emma había decidido hacer el primer movimiento, moviendo su mano libre para cubrir el lado del cuello de Regina. Al parecer eso era suficiente para la morena, Emma pronto sintió una mano tirando de sus vaqueros negros hasta que sintió que posaban en la cintura.

— **Oh** — ella jadeó contra la mejilla de la profesora cuando la mano llegó a sus bragas y se deslizaran más allá de la banda elástica. Ella se sonrojó profundamente mientras la mano intentaba apretarse dentro de los ajustados vaqueros, los dedos rozando su sensible carne en el proceso que era suficiente para deja a Emma en blanco.

Todos los pensamientos lógicos y coherentes salieron volando de su cerebro en ese momento. Lo que estuviera ocurriendo en ese momento no era más que una emoción cruda y no había manera de detenerla. Emma se apartó de la pared, su mano en la muñeca de la morena en un intento de sacarla de sus pantalones. Luego hubo esa mirada, una mirada de absoluto rechazo una vez que hizo eso.

La culpabilidad comía en su corazón por hacer que Regina se sintiera como si estuviera siendo rechazada. Por supuesto, no lo era, así que Emma le dio un beso reconfortante antes de quitarse los pantalones. Ella sonrió, esperando que fuera una explicación suficiente, antes de tirar de la mano de la mujer mayor para acercarla más para que pudiera comenzar a quitarse el abrigo que todavía llevaba.

Pero Regina la detuvo con la mano levantada y sacudió la cabeza. Con el corazón hundido en el estómago, Emma retrocedió, sólo para darse cuenta de que la profesora de secundaria empezara a desnudarse. Y, santa mierda, era eso simplemente caliente. Fue primero el abrigo, que aterrizó junto a los pantalones vaqueros de la rubia. A continuación, fue la chaqueta, que dejó los brazos de Regina completamente expuestos.

Emma se lamió los labios al ver la piel lisa y oliva y se apresuró a quitar lo que quedaba de su propia ropa. Le tomó un tiempo récord para quitarse todo y ahora estaba de pie, consciente de sí misma, como su traje de cumpleaños. Una pierna cruzó sobre el otro mientras sus brazos cruzaban sobre sus pechos expuestos.

Regina, por otra parte, se erguía orgullosamente desnuda en medio del dormitorio de Emma. Esto le recordó a la adolescente un sueño que había tenido la otra noche y le hizo rezar a cualquier alta deidad que esto era real. Esto no era un sueño.

El beso pareció bastante real, y también lo hizo la sensación de los senos de su maestra y la piel contra la suya. Y, oh, se sentía tan bien. Emma no pudo dejar de soltar un gemido gutural de cada sensación. Su deseo sólo se convirtió en un fuego ardiente, la repentina necesidad de tenerla presionando más contra la carne bronceada. Sus caderas caían sobre la de la otra mujer, y el sonido que provenía directo al núcleo de Emma.

Los dientes chocando, las lenguas en lucha y los labios rompiéndose la una contra la otra, las dos finalmente encontraron la cama y cayeron contra ella. De alguna manera Regina había terminado en la parte superior, moviéndose lentamente contra el muslo entre los suyos. Las manos de la rubia recorrían tanta carne de oliva como podían, saboreando la suave y tibia piel debajo de sus yemas de los dedos mientras ella cambiaba su pierna más arriba, presionando su rodilla contra el centro de la morena. La forma en que la otra mujer se retorcía bajo sus dudosos toques hizo que el ego de la rubia creciera.

Unos dedos delgados atravesaban las gruesas y sedosa cabellera negra, tirando ligeramente de cada toque que le daba a la dueña. Regina había encontrado la hinchazón de uno de los pechos de Emma. La mano apretó delicadamente el pequeño globo como si tuviera miedo de que se rompiera. La respuesta de la rubia fue ansiosa, su espalda se arqueó contra la palma como un grito suave hizo su camino de sus labios.

— **Re - Regina** — susurró Emma mientras se alejaba para respirar. Su muslo había comenzado a enfriarse cuando los restos del calor de Regina comenzaron a secarse, pues la mujer dejó de moverse al descubrir el cuerpo de la joven.

La maestra sonrió, con los labios rojos e hinchados — **Emma** — susurró, la mano en el pecho del adolescente se movió más al sur hasta que alcanzó el territorio prohibido y su otro mano encontrando la de la rubia para entrelazar sus dedos.

La respiración de Emma se enredó cuando ella sintió dedos hábiles moverse a través de sus labios sensibles, luego acariciando entre los pliegues, su mano apretando la mano que Regina le había dado. Ella saltó y soltó un gemido ahogado cuando la profesora de inglés había encontrado el sensible paquete de nervios, y santa mierda, eso se sintió bien. Anhelando más contacto, apoyó sus caderas contra la mano y comenzó a balancearse a un ritmo que Regina había puesto mientras frotaba el clítoris de la chica en círculos estrechos.

— **Estás tan mojada. Siempre me ha gusta eso de ti, mi mascota** — ella ronroneó en el oído de Emma, sus dientes mordiendo suavemente del lóbulo antes de apartar esos deliciosos labios, sólo para trazar la mandíbula de la rubia con ellos.

Emma dobló las caderas y gritó — **¡Sólo para ti!** — sus ojos se apretaron fuertemente y ella juró que vio estrellas.

— **Sí ... ahí mismo ...** — ella alentó los dedos que ahora exploraban mientras se deslizaban arriba y abajo de la longitud de su abertura. Entonces, sin más aviso, dos dedos se deslizaron dentro de ella — **Mierda.**

— **Lenguaje ... Srta. Swan ... A menos que tu plan sea hacer exactamente lo mismo para mí** — Regina gruñó tentadoramente en su oído, y santa mierda, Emma se puso tan dura contra su mano, gritando el nombre de su maestra en el aire desolado. Esos dedos y su cuerpo temblaban mientras se calmaba, el agarre de la mano de la mujer se había endurecido, pero la maestra no había dejado de empujar y ayudó a la rubia a llegar al orgasmo hasta que los espasmos murieran por completo. Allí, jadeando como si acabara de correr una maratón.

Teniendo un deseo repentino de ver a esa hermosa mujer por encima de ella alcanzar esas alturas celestiales, sus propios dedos comenzaron a encontrar su camino entre sus cuerpos para descubrir la propia excitación caliente de la morena.

— **Sabes ...** — la rubia jadeó, su dedo índice pastando ligeramente sobre los rizos húmedos e íntimos de la mujer mayor. Podía sentir que Regina suavemente exprima su mano del contacto, que la hizo continuar con su exploración.

— **Hmm** — la morena zumbó de placer, finalmente apartando los dedos de Emma. Los llevó a su boca y lamió cada uno delicadamente, gimiendo suavemente, tanto por el gusto como por la sensación de los dedos exploradores de la adolescente.

— **Me he estado preguntando ...** — ella tembló, su mejilla teñió una sombra profunda de rosa mientras miraba a Regina. ¿Era posible ponerse caliente tan rápido?

Regina se movió para poder cruzar el estómago de Emma, lo que en última instancia había permitido un mayor acceso a los dedos de la rubia, a donde inmediatamente los había metido dentro de su maestra.

— **¿Pre- Preguntándote que**? — la morena gimió sus palabras, sus ojos apretados al momento que rodaba sus caderas contra los dedos empujados.

— ¿ **Soy una mierda en esto?** — Emma preguntó un tanto tímidamente, los ojos bebiendo a la mujer encima de ella, maravillándose de lo sexy que parecía con placer en su rostro y la forma en que el sudor brillaba en sus pechos rebotando.

Entonces sonrió. Esa maldita sonrisa. Los ojos de chocolate caliente se encontraron con el bosque verde y justo entonces, su pregunta silenciosa fue contestada — **Por supuesto que no, querida, si no hubiera sabido que antes eras virgen, habría esperado que te hubieras acostado con muchas mujeres.**

— **Cool** — Emma sonrió, moviendo torpemente el pulgar para presionar contra el clítoris de Regina, que terminó siendo un éxito cuando la morena mezcló suavemente y dobló las caderas.

— **Follas como una puta, pues entonces, yo también ...** — gruñó, tomando a la rubia completamente por sorpresa. Pronto sus labios estaban de vuelta en Emma en un beso abrasador. El balanceo de sus caderas se hizo más rápido y más desesperado a medida que los dedos se bombeaban más y más rápido, instándola a pasar por el borde — **Esta es otra cosa que me encanta de ti.**

Y no tomó mucho tiempo. Todo lo que Emma hizo fue susurrar — **Córrete para mí, puta ...** — antes de que la maestra se deshiciera frente a ella. Su cuerpo entero se endureció en su lugar cuando una ola tras otra de placer atravesó el cuerpo de la morena. Emma podía sentir la forma en que sus paredes se apretaban alrededor de sus dedos y la forma en que palpitaban después de que ella había empezado a bajar de su altura. Su mano había hecho algo similar, aunque tenía una constricción mucho más estricta. Y, por la quincuagésima vez hoy, santa mierda. Se preguntó si Regina también estaría fantaseando con ese momento o no. Emma pensó en marcar esa en la lista de preguntas que hacer más tarde. Además, ¿Esa mujer secretamente, hace levantamiento de pesas? A menudo se tomaban las manos al hacer el amor, pero santa mierda, ella tenía un fuerte control sobre ella esta vez.

Regina se desplomó junto a Emma, con el pecho levantándose y cayendo pesadamente, su pulgar acariciando la parte superior de la mano de la rubia. Ella giró su cabeza y vio cómo Emma llevaba sus dedos a sus labios, su lengua saliendo para probar el residuo que quedaba del orgasmo de la morena. Ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando el sabor salado y algo que sabía cómo ... ¿Manzanas? Regina siempre será su sabor favorito.

— **¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez?** — la morena se lanzó sobre su lado, mirando a Emma, y la miró con una ceja arqueada — **Me sorprendió bastante lo que me dijiste.**

Entonces Emma asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta — **Sí, y que nunca he estado tan lejos con alguien antes. Conocí a esa chica una vez y toqué sus senos, pero eso fue todo.**

— **No recuerdo oír eso** — Regina sonrió y se acercó a la adolescente rubia, con los dedos ligeramente atravesando su mandíbula. Emma la miró, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada en el tacto, y la visión sólo hizo que su corazón se derritiera. Esa mujer era tan impresionante, incluso con el pelo desordenado y la piel sudorosa.

— **Eres tan hermosa.**

— **¿No lo dejaste claro ya?** — la morena bromeó, empujando la nariz de Emma con el dedo.

— **Es por eso que estamos donde estamos, en** **realidad** — Emma aclaró, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— **De hecho, mi amor, parece que sucede muy a menudo.**

En ese momento Emma miró a Regina, que había estado sonriendo también, y estaba tan ausente, asumió que la morena ni siquiera sabía que lo estaba haciendo. Y ahora estaba mirando sus labios otra vez. Eran tan besables.

— **Tengo hambre** — Emma sopló suavemente y se sentó, sus ojos se deslizan hacia el pequeño reloj digital en la cabecera.

— **Siempre te da después** — oyó mientras veía el reloj, tiempo que se terminó por tropezar con la rubia en la cama, atrapadas en las sábanas y estar entre las extremidades desnudas de su maestra — **Es casi el sexto período. Debemos volver**.

— **Lástima** — dijo Regina en voz baja. Emma podía sentir esos ojos pesados en su piel, que la habían congelado y la hizo voltear a notar la pequeña sonrisa en la cara de la morena — **¿Verdad?**

— **Bueno, quiero decir, ya que estamos aquí y ... El señor Glass te pondrá presente a pesar de todo** ...

Emma alzó las cejas — **¡Srta. Mills! ¿Me está autorizando que salte la clase y me atrevo a decir ...?** — ella susurró — **... ¿Que te divierte?**

Entonces esa sonrisa se extendió por sus labios una vez más, y mierda santa, Emma estaba de vuelta en esa cama en tiempo record, todos los rastros de hambre y pánico desaparecieron inmediatamente.

— **Sí** — dijo finalmente, inclinándose hacia delante con un brazo por la cadera desnuda de la rubia. Y antes de que la rubia lo supiera, las dos estaban de nuevo una a la otra con sus cuerpos desnudos, los labios pegados a la piel y las manos explorando territorio familiar y dolorido.

Después de que Emma volviera a caer a la cama después de su tercer clímax, jadeando en los brazos de Regina, las dos se acurrucaron con los dedos trazados perezosamente la piel de la otra. La morena tenía el brazo envuelto alrededor de la rubia, la mano apoyada en su bíceps mientras la otra sostenía una mano pálida descansando sobre su rápido y creciente abdomen.

— **Respóndeme esto** — la boca de Regina estaba a unos centímetros del oído de Emma mientras hablaba, y la rubia podía sentir el cálido aliento de la maestra contra su piel.

— **¿Qué cosa?** — Emma ronroneó.

— **¿Por qué yo? ... Soy veinte años mayor que tú, Emma, ¿Por qué no has ido a buscar a alguien de tu misma edad en lugar de arrastrarte con alguien con más años que tú?** —Regina parecía demasiado confundida. ¿Por qué estaba preguntando esto otra vez? ¿No lo habían aclarado, o estaba teniendo dudas?

Cuando Emma miró sus ojos oscuros, pudo ver una pizca de miedo y eso hizo que su corazón se hundiera. Estaba segura de que la morena pensaba que aquello era sólo una acción lujuriosa, impulsada por el deseo que la rubia había decidido tomar. Demonios, Emma incluso pensó que era exactamente eso hace meses. Pero era algo muy diferente, porque ella sentía que quería algo mucho más.

— Porque ... me gustas ... Te amo ... Quiero decir que debo admitir que me gustó tu apariencia al principio, pero después de que comencé a almorzar contigo, en realidad después de aquel primer día que me quedé, conocí tu personalidad. Tenía que saber un poco más sobre ti y no sobre esas advertencias. Me empezaste a gustar y a desarrollar algunos sentimientos genuinos por ti. Después fue más y, no sé, solo me encontré **cayendo y caí bastante rápido** — contestó con honestidad, con las mejillas encendidas de un color rosado — **La edad no me importa realmente, quiero decir, supongo que es un poco extraño que seas mucho mayor que yo, pero no importa. Si tuvieras ochenta años y estuviera lisiada, estaría allí para cuidar de ti y ... No importa, sabes, el amor no conoce fronteras y ahora tengo dieciocho años, así que es bastante legal.**

— **La legalidad no tiene nada que ver con esto** — Regina murmuró suavemente — **Me siento ... egoísta porque eres tan joven, es mucho más extraño para mí que para ti. Por supuesto, no necesariamente estarás recibiendo miradas que digan ¿Cuánto dinero tendrá para tener una mujer tan caliente y joven en sus brazos?**

— **Bueno, sinceramente, me encantaría** — Emma se encogió de hombros — **Cómo me sentía entonces, cómo me siento ahora.**

Y dejó a Regina que la interrogara.

— **¿Es así como te has sentido?**

— **No lo sé, me gustabas y mucho** — Ella mordisqueó su labio inferior después de terminar, porque sí, realmente no sabía sobre sus sentimientos exactamente en ese entonces por su profesora. Realmente le gustaba la mujer y era tan difícil expresar exactamente cómo se sentía. Emma no estaba preparada para cavar por esos sentimientos. Ella estaba asustada por lo que sentía, porque sabía lo que el amor podía hacerle a una persona y esta relación era bastante arriesgada, con ella siendo un estudiante y Regina siendo una profesora.

Pero después de que su relación empezara a florecer, y avanzar, estaba bastante segura de sus sentimientos y no se sentía tan asustada de ellos.

— **Ya veo ...** — Regina pareció contemplar esas palabras, su cabeza lentamente asintiendo mientras las aceptaba.

— **¿Qué sentiste?** — la rubia preguntó tentativamente.

Regina miró hacia abajo inmediatamente, con los ojos en el dorso de su mano que todavía estaba al lado de la cadera de Emma — **No estoy segura. Estaba muy en conflicto con mis emociones y no sabía cómo me sentía. No debería estar sintiendo nada por ti. No… no es justo. Pero ... lo hago. Siento algo, y me hace sentir tan ... ligera.**

Emma no pudo evitar, pero dejó que una pequeña sonrisa retomara sus pálidos labios. Se inclinó hacia adelante y con confianza presionó sus labios en los de Regina. Esas palabras eran honradez cruda y Emma apreció eso. Ella apreciaba que esta mujer fuera tan honesta con ella, incluso cuando acababan de empezar a hablar.

— **¿Cuánto tiempo**? — preguntó ella después de alejarse, dejándola sin aliento, porque, dios, en realidad podía sentir el gusto de los labios de Regina. Y eso mezclándolo con el sabor de Regina era pura felicidad.

— **No estoy segura, probablemente fue un mes y medio del año escolar ... Cuando te abriste por primera vez a mi después de quedarte para el almuerzo. Porque, en ese momento, y no sé por qué estoy diciendo esto o pensando esto, yo sabía que había alguien que se preocupaba por mí. Alguien que realmente se preocupaba en este mundo donde la gente no lo hacía. Tal vez, entonces, no tenía estos sentimientos precisos por ti, pero ese fue un punto de inflexión. Cuanto más hablábamos ... más te abrías y revelabas tal madurez ... Y ese día con esos chicos. A pesar de que te asusté ese día, volviste. Te quedaste.**

— **Me quedé** — Emma susurró. Se dio cuenta de lo serio que había sido esta conversación. Regina estaba ahora con inseguridad y acurrucada en su propia burbuja en vez de arreglarse para darle otra cogida.

Ella se tomó el tiempo y miró, realmente miró, a la morena. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo pequeña que parecía, y no sólo porque se había quitado los tacones y la ropa. Ella era un ser humano solitario, y por lo que Emma podía captar de lo que Regina le había dicho, había sido expulsada la mayor parte de su vida y nunca había tenido un amigo genuino que se quedara. La esperanza en sus ojos ahora le decía que Emma era la única luz que había visto en años en su oscura y ausente cueva de una vida, y era aterrador porque era mucho más joven y ella era la única que podía verla, o al menos la única que actuó sobre ella.

La gente era egoísta. Eso es lo que Emma pensó mientras se acercaba más al cuerpo de la morena y envolvió un brazo alrededor de ella, acercando el cuerpo desnudo en un abrazo. Los dedos jugaban con mechones de pelo, deslizándose por el desorden, tratando de desenredar lo que había arruinado en primer lugar.

Regina se desplomó en sus brazos y, justo entonces y allí, Emma sabía que tendría que sostener a esta mujer por el resto de su vida. A ella no le importaba lo que sucediera o que pensaba amargamente de su relación, se quedaría al lado de la morena. Éstas eran palabras poderosas procedentes de una mente tan joven, pero ella se mantenía fiel a ellas. Tal vez era muy temprano para pensar sobre ellos. A Emma no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era mantener a Regina feliz y ver su sonrisa.

— **Y siempre lo haré** — ella finalmente susurró, expresando tanto de sus pensamientos como pudo en esa frase simple.

— **No me querrás más tarde, porque pronto te darás cuenta de lo que has hecho por ir detrás de una mujer mayor, pero no me importa. Me atrevo a decir que disfruto de tu compañía** — la voz de Regina sonaba más joven que ella mientras hablaba. Mató a Emma.

— **No digas eso, no me arrepentiré de esto, no soy como todos los demás, soy yo.**

Y eso es todo lo que tenía que decir para calmar las preocupaciones de Regina por ahora. Sólo se acurrucó en los brazos de la rubia, con la cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Emma mientras sus brazos se envolvían alrededor de su cintura.

Los ojos de Emma se cerraron, sus dedos todavía suavizaban el cabello de Regina. Permanecieron en esa posición durante unos minutos silenciosos, mientras la mano de la rubia vagaba sobre una carne suave y oliva mientras los dedos de Regina se deslizaban sobre la espalda de porcelana de Emma, pastando tan ligeramente sobre los rasguños de su espalda, resultado de unas noches cuando Emma había sorprendido a Regina con un nuevo giro en sus métodos. Por lo menos decir, la sangre había sido derramada y la morena estaba notablemente agotada al día siguiente en la escuela con una sonrisa saciada en sus labios y un brillo satisfecho en sus ojos.

Las dos habían permanecido con las manos apacibles explorando la carne suave y los dedos enrollándose en los mechones de cabello por lo que parecía una vida relajada hasta que ambas saltaron recordando que necesitaban volver a la escuela. Se habían quedado demasiado tiempo, y se iban a meter en problemas si no habían vuelto antes de la hora final.

— **Tenemos que irnos** — Regina murmuró contra la piel pálida de Emma — **Tengo una clase para enseñar en séptimo periodo, tienes que ir a clases de arte.**

— **Sí ...** — Emma se alejó a regañadientes del abrazo y se puso de pie. Rápidamente se puso la ropa una vez más antes de correr un cepillo a través de sus enredados rizos. Entregó el cepillo a Regina, corrió escaleras abajo a recoger sus pertenencias, sólo para detectar su almuerzo sin comer en la mesa.

— **Nos olvidamos del almuerzo** — oyó a Regina decir detrás de ella — **Lástima, estaba esperando la sorpresa de hoy.**

— **Yo también, ella suele escribir una nota en el fondo de la bolsa** — Emma terminó murmurando, recogiendo la bolsa de comida.

Entonces Regina parpadeó y la miró — **¿Lo hace?**

— **Sí** — Emma se sonrojó — **Le dije a Belle que me gustabas el primer día y, por supuesto, le dijo a Ruby, por eso te tenía un queso asado a la parrilla el primer día. Dijo que mi novia quizás tendría hambre y había uno extra** — entonces sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, así como el rosa subiendo por su cuello.

— **Novia, ¿eh?**

— **Sólo estaban molestando.**

— **Ya no es una broma, ¿Verdad?** — Regina ronroneó, su voz cayendo unas cuantas octavas en un gruñido sexy.

— **Yo ... supongo que no ...** — Emma se sonrojó y rápidamente entregó a Regina su bolso — **Toma... Debemos irnos, faltan menos de diez minutos para que comience el séptimo periodo.**

La maestra morena asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, tomando la bolsa antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Emma pronto la siguió con su mochila colgada sobre un hombro y una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

* * *

— **¿Dónde demonios estabas en la sexta hora?** — Belle inmediatamente preguntó al ver a Emma en el pasillo en camino a la clase de arte.

Emma se sonrojó cuando los recuerdos volvieron a ella. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba y qué había estado haciendo, pero no podía decirle eso a Belle. Especialmente si no puede mantener la boca cerrada — **Con la Srta. Mills, perdí la noción del tiempo otra vez** — no era una mentira completa. Simplemente no era toda la verdad.

— **Uh Huh** — la morena arqueó una ceja.

Emma se limitó a encogerse de hombros y abrió la puerta de la sala de arte, luego se dirigió a su lugar habitual. Ella levantó la vista cuando Belle simplemente la miró incrédula.

— **¿Qué?**

— **Pensé que me habías dicho que la Srta. Mills no iba a permitir que te quedaras tanto tiempo.**

— **Como dije, perdimos la noción del tiempo** — Emma se encogió de hombros, ahora incapaz de concentrarse en su amiga. Todo lo demás parecía tan interesante de repente.

Belle tomó el lugar junto a Emma, dejando sus provisiones sobre la mesa. No tardó mucho en notar la forma en que la rubia evitaba cualquier contacto visual — **Tienes un olor diferente.**

— **¿Qué?**

Parecía que Emma se topaba con una pared de cemento.

Mierda.

— **Sí. Por lo general, hueles a manzanas o, bueno, nada, pero hueles un poco picante, como algún tipo de perfume costoso. Y algo más ...** — Belle se encogió de hombros y, joder, Emma sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

— **No sacaras nada de mí** — le advirtió, apuntando con su lápiz a Belle, quien intentó fingir su inocencia.

— **No estoy haciendo nada, te estás entregando, Em.**

— **No, no lo hago.**

— **Te vez culpable, casi ... vergonzosa.**

— **No, no lo estoy.**

— **Sí, lo estás** — Belle sonrió entonces — **Caminamos por la sala de la vergüenza entonces. ¿Verdad**?

— **No, no hay vergüenza en absoluto.**

— **Así que lo admites.**

— **No lo admito, nos abrazamos, tal vez.**

Emma debería callarse, pero no pudo evitar discutir con la morena. Joder, tenía que callarla. No podía permitir que nadie lo supiera.

— **¡Dios, Em! ¡Sólo te estoy tomando el pelo!** — la morena soltó una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza — **¡Deberías ver la mirada en tu cara, es tan divertido!**

— **¡Cállate, Belle!** — ella apretó su mandíbula, cruzando los brazos firmemente sobre su pecho.

— **Bien** — ella sólo se encogió de hombros y jugó con un lápiz delante de ella mientras la maestra daba instrucciones sobre lo que se suponía que debían hacer a continuación. Algo que ver con cosas en 3D, pero Emma no estaba realmente prestando atención.

— **Oye, Em. ¿No estaría Graham viniendo aquí por el fin de semana?** — finalmente Belle rompió el silencio entre ellas. Toda tensión desapareció inmediatamente ante la mención de su amigo.

— **Creo que se suponía que era después de la medianoche, no quería interrumpirnos en nuestro baile ... Aunque desearía que lo hiciera, ¿Qué diablos vamos a hacer?**

— **Bueno, vamos a dormir en casa de Ruby ... Bueno, en el Bed and Breakfast ... Graham va a alquilar una habitación o Rubes va a convencer a su abuela de que nos quedemos en uno para pasar la noche** — Belle se encogió de hombros — **¿Te unes?**

— **¡Totalmente!** — Emma asintió con entusiasmo. Ella no había visto a Graham desde ese fin de semana y estaba emocionada por salir con él otra vez. Por supuesto, ella sólo quería sentarse y relajarse en su casa jugando en la estación de juego como lo hacían normalmente, pero había poco tiempo y ella estaba segura de que sus otras amigas querían pasar tiempo con él también.

Emma pasó el resto del período zumbando de emoción. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sonó la campana final y ella y Belle salieron de allí y entraron en el pasillo. A principios de esa semana, Mary Margaret se había ofrecido a peinarla y maquillarla. Parecía tan emocionada y ansiosa de hacerlo que Emma no quería rechazar su amable oferta. De todos modos, ella estaría en el mismo infierno si se lo hace ella misma y si fuera su propia elección, probablemente terminaría ir al baile con el pelo suelto y desarreglada, sin maquillaje.

A Belle tampoco le había importado nada, de hecho, estaba bastante satisfecha de que su cabello y maquillaje fueran hechos por otra persona. Dijo que quería lucir mejor esta noche y no podía darse el lujo de parecer que alguien le tiró una caja Crayola en la cara y usó un mal kit de permanente en su cabello.

Emma se había reído de ella porque su cita debía ser Ruby. No entendía exactamente por qué Belle quería tanto impresionarla cuando las dos eran amigas. Pero, de nuevo, la rubia no se metió en las vidas de los demás como ellas. Ella sospechaba que había algo entre los dos, pero nunca le había dado que pensar.

Mientras los dos se dirigían por el pasillo, Emma dejó que sus pensamientos se alejaran del posible afer entre sus dos mejores amigas. Graham viajaría esta noche. Por suerte, no fue hasta mucho más tarde, por lo que debería ser capaz de tener tiempo suficiente para escabullirse con Regina y bailar con ella como ella había prometido. Tal vez tendrían incluso un poco de tiempo para hacer algo más. O simplemente podrían hablar.

Oh, Dios, estaba tan ansiosa en ver a Regina esa noche. Dijo que llevaría algo especial para ella. Emma inmediatamente saltó a la conclusión de que sería algo sexy, como un par de cueros, pero luego se acordó de que la morena sería supervisora en el baile. Así que sería algo apropiado, pero ¿Quién dijo que tenía que ser algo sexy? Esa mujer era sexo puro. ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando Emma? No importaba lo que llevara, como se viera, o lo que tenga puesto, ella era la mujer más hermosa que Emma había visto y sin duda, ser todavía más sexy que el infierno.

Regina era especialmente sexy cuando no llevaba absolutamente nada. Bueno, excepto por esa sonrisa en su rostro de burla para Emma cuando ella estaría lo suficientemente lejos de su alcance.

 _Tienes que tener paciencia, querida. Es la virtud._

Ella siempre decía eso, justo antes de que la rubia se abalanzara sobre ella y tomara a la morena dondequiera que estuvieran. A veces terminaban teniendo un rápido en la cocina. En otras ocasiones, terminaban en el sofá en una sesión caliente, que pronto se convertiría en una ronda de hacer el amor que a veces los llevaba arriba a la habitación de Regina. Había también la rara ocasión en que comenzaban a bajar las escaleras, pero se volvían demasiado calientes y pesados cuando intentaban desesperadamente subir las escaleras hasta la cama y acabar teniendo relaciones contra cualquier pared que estuviera en el momento de la absoluta desesperación.

— **Oye, Swan, ¿Estás lista para esta noche?** — la voz de Killian interrumpió los voraces pensamientos de la rubia.

Emma se sonrojó, tratando de apartar los sucios pensamientos de su mente. Por supuesto que era común en intervenir cuando ella estaba más absorta en sus pensamientos de la manera más inoportuna y frustrante de los tiempos. Pero, quizás fue para mejor. La imagen de la profesora morena, incrustada en su cerebro, le preocupaba bastante. Nunca olvidaría la perfecta y preciosa piel de oliva de esa mujer ni esos profundos ojos marrones ... ni esa perfecta sonrisa perlada, esa deliciosa boca grueza y esa cicatriz sexy en la parte derecha de su labio superior ... o esa lengua. Esa lengua talentosa que le había dado tantos clímax maravillosos.

Mierda, ¿era Regina fascinante? Ella era hermosa como el infierno y super distraíble- Emma había descubierto un camino difícil. Claro, ella se distraía sólo por mirar - _con su deslumbrante belleza_ \- pero ella también sería una distracción si estuvieran 'en la misma vecindad. Cada pensamiento que Emma tenía de aquella mujer había arrancado su atención en que clase le tocaba entonces.

Y ella involuntariamente distrajo a Emma una vez más- porque la rubia podía oír a Killian llamarla por su nombre en lo que parecía una tierra lejana. Ella estaba realmente fuera de si.

— **¿Qué dijiste?** — preguntó la rubia, los ojos esmeraldas levantándose para encontrarse con el azul.

— **Dije, ¿Estás lista para esta noche?** — enunció, su tono más agudo que antes.

— **Oh, sí, totalmente, tengo mi vestido y todo lo planeado ...**

— **¿No es el corto y negro que Ruby te dio hace un par de semanas?** — entonces, como por arte de magia, todo su rostro había caído en una sonrisa.

— **Sí ...** — Emma le lanzó una mirada de escepticismo.

— **Impresionante, sé lo que te daré, así que debería irme** — Killian lanzó una hermosa sonrisa que la rubia había tratado de devolver — **¿Entonces te recojo a las ocho?**

— **El baile comienza a las seis y media o siete** — ella arqueó una ceja fruncida. Definitivamente algo que heredó de la maestra morena y su pateatrasero.

— **Sí, sí, te recojo a las siete y media ... Entonces ... prepárate, porque soy un arma cargada** — y con eso, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Emma rodando los ojos.

— **Bueno, si no es una bola de juventud hormonal, no sé qué es** — Belle murmuró finalmente junto a su amiga.

Emma gruñó y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la entrada principal, tejiendo y maniobrando a través de los estudiantes que todavía se agolpaban en los pasillos. Las dos se detuvieron a medida que Emma cesaba sus movimientos, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando se encontraban con unos conocidos chocolates. Todos los recuerdos de aquella tarde de repente le habían inundado la mente y Emma se encontró ahogada en un tono de oliva.

— **¡Re- Srt. Mills!** **¿Qué es ...?**

— **Dejó esto en mi habitación, querida** — la mujer mayor caminó la distancia entre ellas, brazo extendido con una chaqueta de cuero roja, atada al final. Emma podía sentir que la tensión sexual inmediata de antes ocupaba el aire que los rodeaba.

Belle parecía bastante incómoda en su posición junto a Emma. Era una buena cosa que ella no supiera lo que estaba pasando entre ellas, porque la rubia estaba bastante segura de que saltaría con conclusiones, o al menos se sentiría aún más incómoda que ella, porque podría asumir que la chaqueta no estaba exactamente en el aula de Regina, sino en su habitación real, y Emma podía decir que simplemente no podía ser una mentira.

Porque Emma había dejado su chaqueta en el dormitorio de Regina anoche en prisa para prepararse para irse. Y la morena al menos lo había mencionado durante el almuerzo, pensó, o alguna otra hora antes, pero las dos se habían ido al apartamento de Emma y no habían vuelto a la habitación después. Por supuesto, sería una cosa sabia dar a Emma su chaqueta después de la escuela ya que ella estaría caminando fuera del edificio.

¿O lo haría?

Regina podría haberlo dado a Emma más tarde esa noche, o incluso algún otro momento durante el fin de semana. Diablos, a Emma no le importaría recibir su chaqueta con Regina llevándola ... y nada más.

Oh, mierda. Oh, mierda. No me hagas esto, cerebro.

Emma podía literalmente sentir el rubor ardiendo en sus mejillas.

— **Gracias, Srta. Mills** — Emma recibió el pedazo de cuero de la profesora de inglés y se encogió de hombros.

Olía a Regina, y era lo más hermoso.

— **De nada, Emma** — su voz era una melodía perfecta, y la forma en que había dicho el nombre de Emma hizo que sonara como la más dulce canción de amor.

No era más que una inútil alrededor de Regina, pero sabía mantener la mayor parte de ella y mantener su compostura, sobre todo cuando estaban en la escuela pública y más específicamente si es la escuela.

— Gracias, de nuevo, quiero decir.

— Porque, conociendo a Emma, probablemente moriría sin esa cosa — Belle logró hacer una broma, haciéndose conocida, mientras miraba torpemente a las dos.

Emma se rió para salvarla y Regina pronto se unió, y oh, ¿Eso no era más música?

— **Oh, estoy bastante segura de que le encanta esta ... chaqueta fina ... Veo que tiende a llevarla a menudo** — la morena habló a través de sus risitas.

— **Ella realmente le gusta.**

— **Cierra la boca, ¿Quieres**? — Emma gruñó, cortando a su amiga antes de que ella pudiera expresar el siguiente pensamiento en su mente.

— **Lo siento.**

— **Debo dejarlas chicas, estoy segura de que están ansiosa por el fin de semana que viene y el baile de invierno de esta noche** — la señorita Mills se dirigió con una sonrisa agradable en sus labios.

— **Sí. ¿Escuché que sería supervisora?** — la rubia sonrió. Ella había convencido a la morena a principios de la semana para ir al baile. Podrían escabullirse en algún momento para tener un baile propio. Pero el único problema era que ella no había mencionado nada sobre Killian. Esperanzadamente ella no reaccionaría excesivamente ni se enojaría sobre él. Regina era el único interés de Emma después de todo, sólo esperaba que la morena lo supiera.

— **Sí, en realidad, fue una cosa de última hora, especialmente después de que la Sra. Boyd se hubiera enfermado y no poder asistir** — la morena tenía la más débil de las sonrisas en su rostro, una de cierta alegría que Emma había provocado al hacer esa oferta. La maldita mujer podía dejar de sonreír como un idiota absoluto después de que su escepticismo hubiera desaparecido y el plan de la rubia se revelara. Tardó mucho en convencer a su maestra para que finalmente aceptara hacer tal cosa. Emma la sobornó en su mayor parte con besos, que los habían dejado en la cama para otra sesión llena de amor. Eso fue suficiente para convertir a Regina en masilla y romperla.

Emma podía sentir que la maestra estaba emocionada por esa noche, porque la rubia le había prometido una danza privada que Regina nunca había tenido cuando era más joven. Aunque, la adolescente sólo podía desear que fueran capaces de bailar juntas en el gimnasio como todos los demás. Pero la cuestión era que no eran como todos los demás, y Regina seguramente perdería su trabajo si fueran a resbalar y hacer tal cosa frente a cientos, con miembros de la facultad y del personal entre ellos que sin duda chisme de su baile prohibido.

Joder, ella deseaba que no fuera así.

— **Huh, así que ¿Supongo que la veré más tarde?**

— **En efecto** — Regina asintió con la cabeza, luego volvió su atención a la morena de pelo largo de pie, mansamente, junto a la rubia — **¿También irá, señorita French?**

— **Sí, iré** — Belle asintió con la cabeza.

— **¿Con alguien especial?**

— **Realmente no** — ella murmuró — **Ruby dijo que iría conmigo.**

— **¿Oh enserio?** — los ojos de Regina sólo se ensancharon ligeramente cuando ella inclinó la cabeza, observando a la pequeña morena.

— **Sí ...** — Belle jugueteó con el encaje en su parte superior amarilla mientras su labio inferior desapareció en su boca — Yo…

— **Probablemente deberíamos irnos, todavía tenemos que estar listas y sé que mi madre adoptiva tiene planes de educarme** — Emma interrumpió, sintiendo la súbita mortificación que irradiaba su amiga de la pregunta de Regina.

— **De hecho, las veré a las dos más tarde** — la profesora ofreció a los dos una sonrisa educada, pero sus ojos se quedaron en la rubia durante varios latidos del corazón más de lo que se consideraría seguro.

Emma podía sentir los escalofríos agradables enviados desde la mirada de la mujer mayor que corrían por su columna vertebral y golpeaban todos los nervios de su cuerpo. Estaba agradecida de haber optado por usar su sudadera con capucha hoy en día, así como la chaqueta de cuero rojo, porque estaba muy segura de que su piel se le hinchaba con la piel de gallina, y no estaba el edificio helado como para dar esa excusa.

— **Sí, ahí la veré** — Emma dijo suavemente, tomando Belle por obvia sorpresa. La morena sabía que rara vez hablaba tan cortésmente, tan ... modesto, a alguien, especialmente a un maestro.

Regina asintió y se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, como si estuviera a punto de hablar. Emma sabía qué palabras habían sido, ya que fue capturadas en la lengua de la maestra morena - podía verlo en sus ojos.

Pero no podía expresar el brillo - _la emoción-_. Al menos no ahí, de todos modos.

— **Que tengan un buen fin de semana, chicas** — dijo en cambio, volviéndose a caminar por el pasillo donde pronto había estado envuelta en el mar de estudiantes.

— **Eso fue raro** — Belle murmuró inmediatamente sus pensamientos después de la partida de la profesora de inglés.

— **Sí, lo fue** — Emma simplemente se encogió de hombros y se dirigió, una vez más, hacia la salida.

— **Quiero decir ... ¿Todavía te gusta?** — preguntó la morena, tratando de mantenerse al día con Emma, que andaba a toda prisa.

— **Se ha convertido en una amiga durante nuestros** **almuerzo** s — la rubia se abrió paso entre la multitud.

— **¿Qué quieres decir?**

— **Hablo con ella, me habla, a veces cosas personales, pero a menudo es una tontería.**

— **Disparates.**

— **¿Puedes dejar de ser curiosa?** — Emma de repente se detuvo y arqueó una ceja a su amiga que, a cambio, se detuvo y puso el rostro parecido al de un cachorro pateado.

— **Lo-lo siento…**

— **No, no lo hagas, lo siento, no debería haber ... es sólo que, sabes, algunas cosas son privadas y no quiero hablar de eso. Hablé demasiado la primera vez y es que no debería haberlo hecho** — Emma suspiró y le dio a Belle un rápido abrazo antes de caminar lentamente.

— **Pero, supongo, también tendría que darme las gracias por empujar, si no, no habría probado las aguas para almorzar con ella y no estaríamos donde estamos hoy.**

Y eso era cierto, porque si no fuera por Belle en decirle a Ruby que le gustaba, Ruby no la hubiera presionado para que comiera con la Srta. Mills, los dos no estarían donde están en su relación.

Pasaron de conocidos, de maestros y estudiantes a amantes. La idea de nunca llegar a este punto envió el corazón de Emma al fondo. A ella no le gustaba la idea de perder a Regina y todos los maravillosos sentimientos que le hizo experimentar. Ella amaba a esa maldita mujer, lo crea o no, y no iba a imaginar un mundo sin ella tan rápido. El pensamiento era deprimente.

— **Lo siento, debería haberlo sabido mejor y ...**

— **Eh, no te preocupes, me ayudaste, créelo o no** — ella se encogió de hombros y bajó la calle.

— **Yo si.**

— **Sí.**

— **Está bien, cool** — Belle sonrió, haciendo que sus palabras fueran cortas, pero Emma pudo ver la ardiente cuestión en sus ojos. Debía de haber decidido no hacer palanca, sobre todo porque la rubia la había dejado tan vaga.

Las dos se habían metido rápidamente en el apartamento de Emma, por supuesto, siendo inmediatamente recibidos por Mary Margaret. Llevaba una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y tenía dos vestidos en sus manos. Mirando detrás de ella, Emma sabía lo que había allí: los kits de maquillaje.

— **¿Están listas chicas?**

— Cuando tengamos buenas canciones — Emma sonrió y se dirigió hacia su madre adoptiva, dejando caer la bolsa del mensajero en el suelo mientras se quitaba las chaquetas.

— **Depende de qué, querida, tenemos que tomar una decisión unánime** — Mary Margaret arqueó una ceja por la bolsa de Emma antes de señalar a una silla de cocina libre para tomar a Belle. La morena lo hizo justo cuando la rubia sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo.

— **Sólo porque odias cuando escucho la mayoría de mi lista de reproducción. Admítelo, Mary Margaret, que odias el rock.**

— **Simplemente no me gusta la blasfemia en parte de la música que** **escuchas** — ella respondió en un tono seco.

— **Bueno ... Cher entonces** — Emma fue a la lista de música en su teléfono y eligió una canción. El golpe de ella llenó el silencio y tuvo a Emma recién bombeada moviéndose ligeramente.

— **Impresionante, ¿Verdad?**

— **¿Es nueva?**

— **Sí. Y no hay blasfemia, así que no te preocupes** — la rubia le dio a su madre adoptiva una mirada irónica.

— **Oh, siéntate y déjame maquillarte**.

— **Fue sólo una broma** — Emma fingió una mueca cuando tomó el lugar junto a Belle. Se inclinó hacia ella y susurró — **Lo siento por mi madre adoptiva.**

Belle rió — **Está bien, tu pelea es bastante entretenida.**

— **¿Mejor que el cable?**

— **Seguro.**

— **Puedo hacer que las chicas parezcan payasas si es lo que quiero ¿Necesito recordarle quién la está maquillando exactamente?** — Mary Margaret se apresuró a interrumpir los pensamientos siguientes de Belle. Rápidamente se había puesto el mismo rostro que antes.

— **Lo siento, señora Nolan.**

— **Está bien, Belle** — la morena león le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero se lo había dado a Emma cuando volvió su atención a la rubia — **Ahora tú, por otra parte, jovencita ...**

— **Lo siento** — Emma dejó caer su cabeza para mirar los pulgares girando en su regazo.

Pero la única respuesta a eso fue una risita que hizo que la rubia casi se encogiera. Por supuesto, esa risa era genuina y feliz, a diferencia de los cacareos fríos y crueles que había recibido de padres adoptivos anteriores. Siempre tuvo dificultades para disculparse por eso. Cada vez que ella lo había intentado remotamente, siempre lo habían echado en cara.

Se reirían de ella y decir que una disculpa no era suficiente para cualquier pequeña con desorientación que ella tenía. Eso sería antes de que la castigaran con manos abusivas o la sentaran en un lugar solitario.

Pero, Emma tuvo que recordarse, Mary Margaret y David no eran como ellos. No eran crueles ni abusivos. Eran amables, cariñosos y cálidos. Cualquiera que sea la cosa culpable que la rubia pudo haber hecho, su peor castigo fue siempre una conversación severa y quizás la confiscación de su móvil durante el resto del día. La rubia sólo podía preguntarse qué harían los dos si ella hiciera algo mucho peor que finalmente los empujaría más allá de su límite. Con suerte, ella nunca tendría que averiguarlo.

— **Está bien, cariño** — la maestra de primaria puso una mano en el hombro de Emma y le dio un leve apretón.

— **Bueno** — la rubia se mordió el labio, su móvil se mantuvo apretado.

— **¿Quién quiere ir primero?**

— **Ruby y yo queríamos comer en el restaurante antes de irnos.**

— **Y Killian me recogerá a las siete y media, para que pueda ir primero** — Emma se encogió de hombros y jugó con su teléfono — **Puedo esperar.**

— **En fin, Belle, si pudieras cerrar los ojos por un momento** — ordenó Mary Margaret, su voz se desvaneció cuando Emma prestó atención a la pequeña pantalla de su teléfono.

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Regina ahora mismo. ¿Estaba todavía en la escuela? ¿Estaba en casa? ¿Se estaba preparando para el formal?

 _Hey, Gina. ¿Qué haces?_

La respuesta fue casi inmediata, que dejo la rubia sorprendida.

 ** _Preparándome. Pensé en hacerlo en un momento._**

 _¿Cuán lejos estas?_

La respuesta esta vez no fue enviada tan rápidamente. Emma se sentó en la mesa de la cocina con una mirada aburrida, observando cómo su madre adoptiva tocaba alrededor de Belle con un pequeño cepillo de cosméticos.

La rubia suspiró suavemente y se desplomó en su asiento. Era una pregunta sencilla. ¿Por qué no respondió?

Su teléfono zumbó con un nuevo mensaje. Cuando la rubia había comprobado su barra de estado en el teléfono, ella había notado que la vista previa regular había estado en blanco. Parpadeando ligeramente, Emma hizo clic en el mensaje y pronto fue recibida con una imagen de una mini Regina.

Y una foto muy gráfica de esta pequeña Regina dentro de su teléfono. La morena no llevaba nada más que una sonrisa, no, una sonrisa y unos pedazos de material de encaje que cubría sus trozos íntimos.

Ahora si que era una foto peligrosa. Emma se mordió el labio, la boca salivando mientras seguía mirando a la perfecta piel besada por el sol. Regina probablemente no debería haber enviado una foto tan alegre al teléfono de la rubia. Si alguien alguna vez se apodera de su celular y vea sus mensajes ...

Tendría que borrar el mensaje. O limpiar todo el asunto. ¿Aunque, quizás ella podría de alguna manera salvar la imagen y transferirla a un dispositivo seguro? Luego.

— **¿Qué te hace sonreír?** — la voz de Mary Margaret había hecho que la rubia casi se cayera de su asiento. La pantalla de ese teléfono estaba negra en cuestión de segundos y se metió en el bolsillo antes de que su madre adoptiva pudiera tomar otra respiración.

— **Uh ... Yo-yo estaba leyendo sobre un nuevo episodio de mi programa favorito, será el domingo por la noche** — Emma rápidamente explicó, instando a que el rubor se mantuviera alejado de sus mejillas.

— Creo que es pornografía — Belle interrumpió rápidamente a Mary Margaret cuando empezó a hablar — **La forma en que mete esa cosa en el bolsillo tan rápido como si estuviera en llamas.**

 _Oh, estaba más cerca del porno de lo que crees, mi querida Belle._

— **Bueno, no lo fue, Mary Margaret me asustó más que la mierda.**

— **¡El lenguaje, Emma!** — la mujer en discusión reprendió con una mirada severa, casi quemando la carne de la cara culpable de Emma.

— **Lo siento, estaba diciendo ...**

— **Puedes decirlo con lenguaje menos grosero, jovencita.**

— Está bien — Emma se echó hacia atrás contra la silla de la cocina. Su espalda ya estaba cremando, solo sentada ahí. Ni siquiera había pasado tanto tiempo y todo lo que dicho era una pequeña grosería. Ella no tenía un filtro y, dios, ella lo averiguó de la manera más difícil. Sólo tenía que ser especialmente cuidadosa con lo que saliera de su boca. Ella creció alrededor de un lenguaje craso y sus oídos nunca se salvaron de esas cosas toscas.

Eso es lo que Mary Margaret no entendía, por desgracia. Era difícil cambiar un viejo hábito. Y, francamente, Emma no quería matar su hábito. Era agradable tenerlo, a pesar de que su boca era ordinaría y podía meterla en graves problemas.

— **No quiero oír ese tipo de lenguaje de ti otra vez, ¿De acuerdo?**

— **No hay promesas, sólo se escapan, ¿Sabes?** — la rubia se encogió de hombros y sacó su teléfono para despertarlo después de que el dispositivo se hubiera apagado de nuevo. Debe haber sido Regina, sin duda preguntándose por qué no había respondido. Pero haré todo lo posible.

— **Oh, Emma, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?** — Mary Margaret dejó escapar un suspiro dramático, pensó Emma, y volvió a su puesto, arreglando el pelo de Belle.

La rubia retiró su atención una vez más y miró la pequeña pantalla para ver el nuevo mensaje que, de hecho, había sido enviado por Regina. Era otra foto. Esta vez estaba completamente vestida con un delicioso número negro que se hundía en el escote para dar una cantidad generosa de escote -aunque una cantidad apropiada para la escuela- y se detuvo a la altura de las rodillas, donde sus piernas estaban cubiertas por el delgado material de pantimedias, Y sus pies atados en bombas negras. Había completado su traje con un moño en el pelo, aunque unos pedazos de cuervo enmarcaban su rostro. Todavía llevaba el mismo maquillaje de antes, aunque tocada, con labios carmesí y ojos humeantes.

Ella se veía absolutamente impresionante- _y sólo era una imagen_. Emma sólo podía imaginar lo impresionante que sería en persona. La rubia ya podía oler su perfume picante, el que ella había llegado a tener en compañía todo el tiempo que pasó con el profesor de inglés. El perfume de Regina era su perfume favorito, y eso era cierto. Cualquier cosa que ella hubiera reclamado por esa posición podría joder.

 _Guau. Te ves increíble, Gina. No puedo esperar hasta que te vea._

— **¡Va a ser tu turno, pronto!** — Mary Margaret sonrió a su hija mientras continuaba estilizando el cabello de Belle.

— **Es muy relajante** — Belle miró a Emma, una sonrisa en su rostro — **Por supuesto, soy solo yo.**

— **No, lo sé, me gusta cuando la gente me toca el pelo ... Bueno ... cuando yo quiero** — la rubia se encogió de hombros y colocó su teléfono junto a ella en la mesa mientras tomaba un estuche de maquillaje. Puesto que llevaría ese vestido negro, pensó que debía elegir una paleta de escala de grises, que parecía que Mary Margaret tenía pocos en ese rango de colores. O por lo menos, en esta paleta, de todos modos. Esa mujer tiene todos los colores imaginables. Bueno, al menos, tenía una paleta de colores designada para cada traje y luego algo. Fue útil cuando había un equipo difícil para maquillar su cara. Emma tenía algunos conflictos en el pasado con eso, pero Mary Margaret siempre parecía atraer y darle a la rubia la mirada perfecta.

— **¿Por qué no te pones ese vestido mientras empiezo con Emma?**

La rubia miró la mención de su nombre justo a tiempo para ver a Belle asentir y levantarse de su asiento. Cogió el vestido de lavanda que Mary Margaret le había dado y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

— **Ahora es tu turno** — la morena bello corto se dirigió a Emma, con un cepillo en la mano — **Te voy a hacer el pelo primero para sacarlo del camino. No quiero accidentalmente maquillar tu cabello.**

— **Bien** — Emma asintió con las palabras de su madre adoptiva y recogió su teléfono después de que había vuelto a sonar con un mensaje nuevo.

— **No puedes tener esa cosa mientras te estoy maquillando** — Mary Margaret puso un puño en su salto.

— **Sí, lo sé, lo haré antes de esto** — ella murmuró, tratando de leer el texto en su pantalla con una sonrisa. Su madre adoptiva se había acercado a ella ahora, podía sentirlo, y el cepillo enredado en sus rizos rubios demostró su proximidad.

Emma chupó su labio inferior en su boca y mantuvo su teléfono cerca de ella. Ella no podía arriesgarse a que Mary Margaret viera la foto que todavía estaba mostrando su mensaje y el que Regina había enviado - _excluyendo la segunda foto_ \- había desnudo. Lo cual, al menos, tenía una suerte.

— **¿Estás enviando mensajes de texto a alguien**? — la morena preguntó cuándo había enredado sus dedos en la melena rubia de Emma.

— **Sí, después lo leo.**

— **Deberías hacerlo, no te voy a detener.**

Emma asintió y rió suavemente. Había estado tan preocupada por Mary Margaret viendo la foto de Regina ya que ella no había leído el último mensaje, sin embargo, la mujer cabello negro podría muy bien ver su pantalla.

Idiota.

Así que hizo eso y leyó el mensaje. Podría apurarse, así que el riesgo no era tan alto.

 ** _¿Por qué? gracias, querida. Yo tampoco puedo esperar. ¿Por qué no me dejas que te recoja?_**

— **Oh, mierda** — Emma no pudo evitar murmurar.

— **¿Qué pasa, querida?**

— **Uh, nada, sólo, es sólo este mensaje, eso es todo** — la rubia se encogió de hombros y rápidamente comenzó a escribir una respuesta.

 _No puedes. MM está haciendo mi pelo y maquillaje ahora mismo._

Ella golpeó enviar y se mordió el labio. Probablemente debería contarle algo sobre Killian, también. La excusa que ella había inventado no bastaría por completo, porque la morena todavía podría ofrecerle que la recoja después. Y Regina estaría en el baile, después de todo. Ella vería a Killian con ella ...

 _Me vendrán a buscar. Killian me invitó a bailar y me sentí mal si lo rechazaba. No es que algo vaya a suceder. Te amo, y a nadie más. (Familia y amigos excluidos)._

— **Tu cabello es tan hermoso, me gustaría que el mío fuera así a veces, pero tu mamá hizo un trabajo maravilloso con el mío** — el acento de Belle resonó detrás de Emma, que había rodado los ojos.

— **Mi pelo es una bestia, me odia la mitad del tiempo**.

— **Pero puedes domarlo.**

— **He domesticado suficientes bestias en mi vida** — Emma se encogió de hombros con despreocupación y se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla, pero Mary Margaret le había dicho que se enderezara, respondiendo con un quejido.

— **Bueno, tienes más.**

— **No.**

Belle soltó una risotada y sacó la lengua hacia la rubia — **¿Parezco estúpida?**

— **Sí.**

— **Te ves hermosa, querida** — Mary Margaret sonrió.

— **¿Con lengua y todo?**

Emma resopló — **Oh, estoy seguro de que a Ruby le gustaría eso.**

— **¡Emma Swan!**

— **Sólo somos amigas** — el rostro de Belle había desarrollado un color florido por la declaración y se movió en su lugar como si dijera una mentira.

— **Lo siento, solo estoy haciendo una broma** — la rubia le dio a su amiga una alzada de ceja.

— **Solo callate.**

— **Oye, estás guapa, Belle, hermosa, Ruby estará de acuerdo, estoy segura, solo no me vuelvas a gritar** — Belle tienia una sonrisa irónica.

— **Contesta tu teléfono** — murmuró y se sentó en la silla junto a Emma.

— **Mierda, ¿Se fue?** — la rubia bajó rápidamente la vista hacia su teléfono, pero no quería hacerlo, claro, había un nuevo mensaje de Regina. Su estómago se revolvió. ¿Qué iba a decir sobre eso?

 ** _Oh, ya veo ... Supongo que eso está bien siempre y cuando cumplas tu promesa de bailar conmigo, mi amor. Mis ojos estarán sobre ti toda la noche, sabes que eres mía. No dejaré que me quiten eso. Recuerda eso, Emma. También recuerda que yo también te amo._**

— **¿Con quién estás hablando?** — la voz de Belle había interrumpido el trance momentáneo en el que había estado leyendo el dulce mensaje de la maestra de secundaria.

— **¿Qué?**

— **Estás sonriendo como un idiota de nuevo** — ella rió y señaló el rostro de Emma, mirando a Mary Margaret que llevaba una sonrisa de humor.

— **Lo estás, Emma ¿Quién es?** — la mujer pelirroja detuvo su trabajo e inclinó la cabeza para darle a la rubia una interrogante ceja alzada — **¿Tienes novio, Emma?**

Eso hizo que Emma diera a su madre adoptiva una doble toma. Siempre. Siempre la presionaba para que buscara un novio por cualquier razón que ella quisiera. Tal vez Emma debería haber dicho a sus padres que no estaba exactamente atraída por el sexo opuesto. Tal vez, entonces, Mary Margaret dejara de molestarla por conseguir un novio.

— **No, puedo decir sinceramente que no lo tengo** — Emma respondió, el debate interno asaltando en su mente. Quería tanto decirle a Mary Margaret en ese momento. Pero ¿Con quién sospecha que está saliendo Emma?

¿Pensaría que es Belle?

Aunque, ella le había dicho que Killian la recogería más tarde. Y Belle se marcharía con Ruby muy pronto también.

¿Tal vez no iría por ese camino? Tal vez pensaría que Emma había estado harta de las preguntas del novio. Pero Emma no sabía si podía pronunciarse esas palabras. Había algo en su tripa, tirándole de la espalda. Y ella sabía exactamente lo que era.

— **Ah, ¿Quién es?**

— **Nadie, nada** — murmuró Emma, ocultándose detrás de su teléfono mientras intentaba apresuradamente responder a Regina.

 _Lo sé bebé. Voy a mantener los ojos en ti, también. Pero me tengo que ir ahora mismo. Todo el mundo me está preguntando a quien estoy enviando mensajes porque no puedo dejar de sonreír como un idiota. ¿Ves lo que me haces, Regina? Joder ... ¿Te dije te alguna vez? De todos modos, hasta luego, ¿De acuerdo?_

— **¡Oh, tonta! estás hablando con alguien.**

— **Ese es mi problema, no tengo que compartirlo** — la rubia se metió rápidamente el teléfono en el bolsillo y se apoyó en la silla.

— **¿Por qué no haces mi maquillaje? Por favor, así terminamos luego esto. No quiero hablar más de esto, me está haciendo sentir incómoda y no quiero exponer con quién estoy hablando actualmente. Gracias.**

— **Lo siento, cariño ...** — Mary Margaret frunció el ceño y agarró uno de los kits de maquillaje para echar un vistazo a la cara de su hija.

— **Tranquilízate, también lo siento, supongo que sé lo que es querer privacidad** — Belle se encogió de hombros, su rubor se arrastró por su cuello como un fuego que arde rápidamente y cuyas llamas lamían el tronco de un árbol. Emma sospechaba que sabía a qué se refería su amiga morena, pero optó por no hablar de ello.

— **Está bien, supongo, lo siento por reaccionar exageradamente así, no me siento cómoda al decirle a quién estoy hablando.**

— **¿Tal vez algún día?** — la morena de pelo largo alzó sus cejas mientras se inclinaba hacia la rubia — **¿Y si ese día nunca llega?**

— **Oh, llegará, confía en mí, sabrás cuando te lo diga** — Emma se encontró con los ojos de Belle y dejó que una lenta sonrisa se extendiera por sus labios rosados.

— **Cierra los ojos, por favor** — susurró Mary Margaret. Había estado escuchando a Emma, estaba segura. Ahora la maestra tendrá por su garganta unas ansiosas preguntas sobre su nueva revelación.

 _Mierda_.

Emma dio un suspiro interno y cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué la gente de aquí era tan metida? Regina parecía ser la única hasta ahora que no la había molestado con preguntas inútiles que dejaron a la rubia más enojada de lo que había sido antes. Ella probablemente podría esquivarlos como lo hacía normalmente que, en última instancia, nunca terminó bien para en otras ocasiones.

Esa era otra razón por la que tanto le gustaba a Regina. Esa mujer era muy similar a ella, y sabía exactamente cuándo parar, o si, las cosas llegaban demasiado lejos.

Del sólo pensar en la morena tenía el corazón de Emma apretando su pecho. Sintió aquel anhelo familiar de volver a estar cerca de Regina y de abrazarla. Por desgracia, pasaría un buen rato para poder hacer eso. Pero eso no la había molestado. Al menos ella podría ver a Regina esa noche, al pensar en eso hizo que su corazón se alzara.

Pronto, después de que Emma se había perdido en Regina, Mary Margaret había terminado con el maquillaje de la rubia. Ella también se había puesto pronto en el vestido negro y encontró un par de polainas negras para llevar por debajo del material corto, también poniéndose su chaqueta de cuero rojo para cubrir la carne expuesta en su mitad superior.

Belle se había marchado una hora después de que Mary Margaret terminara el maquillaje de Emma, una sonrisa en su rostro mientras subía al coche de Ruby. Emma no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaba pasando exactamente entre esas dos. La manera en que su amiga había reaccionado ante la pequeña broma sobre la camarera se sonrojó. Por supuesto, no era que le molestará ya que ella ya había sospechado algo hace meses cuando los dos parecían haber salido sin parar. Sea lo que fuere -o quizás-, a Emma no le importa nada. De hecho, ella animaría a sus pequeños culos homosexuales.

Pero, por ahora, ella tiene que mover su pequeño trasero gay al baile. Killian había llegado hacía sólo unos momentos y estaba a la espera de la corriente, mientras que era reprendido con preguntas de Mary Margaret en la sala de estar mientras Emma se había puesto las botas y la chaqueta.

Cuando regresó a las escaleras para despegar, Mary Margaret tenía una cámara y llevaba una sonrisa grande.

— **¿Por qué no te vas al lado de Killian y les tomo una foto?**

— **Está bien ...** — gruñó Emma. Realmente, ella no debería estar tomando una foto al lado de él. Debe ser Regina. Tal vez podría convencer a la morena de tomar una foto con ella más tarde.

— ¡Sonrían!

La sonrisa en el rostro de Emma no podía ser más falsa. Desafortunadamente, Killian se veía tan feliz. Eso metió una aguja en el corazón de Emma. Se sentía un poco mal por conducirlo así, y durante tanto tiempo como lo había sido. Debería haberle dicho cuándo se conocieron por primera vez, o al menos cuando empezó a mostrar interés por ella.

Tendrá que decírselo. Esta noche. Después de que tuvieran un baile o dos o lo que sea que el infierno cae en estas cosas. Tendía a evitar eventos sociales y escolares. La aburrían y generalmente había demasiada gente para su gusto.

— **Ya nos vamos, gracias mamá** — Emma le dirigió a Mary Margaret una sonrisa suave antes de correr hacia la puerta. Cuanto más rápido salga de ahí, más pronto podrá ver a Regina.

En su camino allí, ella podía sentir la culpa de comer lejos de ella. El chico que estaba charlando alegremente al lado de ella era completamente desorientado a su agenda y todo lo demás sobre ella.

 _Probablemente debería decirle antes de huir con Regina ..._

Ésa sería la mejor ruta. O tal vez un poco antes. Esta noche sería inevitable, independientemente. De todos modos, probablemente no querría hablar con ella de nuevo.

— **¿Cómo estás?** — Killian interrumpió los pensamientos de Emma y apartó los ojos esmeraldas de la acera delante de ellos.

— **Bien** — respondió — **¿Tú?**

— **¿Estás bien emocionada por ir al baile?**

— **No, no es lo mío.**

— **Entonces, ¿De dónde sacaste el vestido?** — se detuvo en seco y señaló el pequeño número negro que Ruby le había regalado para su cumpleaños.

— **Ruby** — ella se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, obligando al moreno a seguirla — **Cumpleaños, ¿Recuerdas ?, ella ya planeó todo esto, y lo dijiste antes.**

— **Oh, sí, eso** — Killian rió entre dientes — **No podía imaginarte con un vestido, especialmente aquél.**

— **Ah, ja ja ja sí, claro.**

— **No te ofendas, Swan, pero no eres tan femenina** — él juguetonamente golpeó su lado, susurrando algo que la congeló.

La declaración era absolutamente verdad, ella nunca había sido uno para los vestidos, aunque ella podría sacarles provecho. Pero lo que había susurrado después de chocar con ella tenía a la rubia en un reposo.

— **¿Eres gay o algo así?** **Se suponía que era una broma, pero supongo que no puedes tomar** una — se cruzó de brazos y se puso frente a ella, con una ceja fruncida arqueada curiosamente.

— **Sí.**

— **Sí, ¿No puedes tomar una broma?**

— **No.**

— ¿ **No? ¿Qué? ¿Puedes o no puedes?**

— **No, quiero decir que sí, no, quiero decir que no, puedo tomar una broma, pero ... Carajo, me estás causando una migraña** — Emma se secó las manos por la cara y volvió a dirigirse a la escuela a paso lento.

— **Entonces, ¿De qué estás hablando? Eres bonita, pero me confundes como el infierno.**

— **Esa declaración anterior.**

— **¿Que no pareces ser una chica femenina o que no eres una chica?** — Killian dio unos pocos pasos para alcanzar a la rubia, su rostro arrugado de confusión cuando ella negó con la cabeza con una respuesta negativa.

— **Esa broma de que eres ...**

— **Sí ...** — Emma finalmente suspiró, sus ojos se centraron en los estudiantes reunidos fuera de la escuela secundaria, charlando lejos.

— **Entonces, ¿Por qué me dejaste llevar al baile? ¿O simplemente estás tirando de mi pierna?** — Los dos finalmente entraron en el edificio y muy lentamente hicieron su camino por el pasillo para que Emma explicara.

— **No, no estoy bromeando ... realmente no quería hacerte sentir mal si te rechazaba por ninguna razón, solo que ... no me gusta decirle a la gente, hay demasiados que juzgarían** — la rubia se detuvo junto a la puerta del gimnasio y se apoyó en ella, mirando sus ojos claros — **Mis padres adoptivos ni siquiera lo saben**.

— **Todo este tiempo…**

— **Sí. Sólo estaba charlando contigo.**

— **Eres una perra** — la sonrisa en su rostro era la única idea que le había dicho a Emma que estaba bromeando — **Me debes un baile por esto, en realidad, son dos.**

— **Bien, trato** — Emma se encogió de hombros y ayudó a abrir la puerta del gimnasio. La música alta resonó inmediatamente a través de sus oídos — **Mueve tu culo allí si quieres bailar, porque no lo haré de nuevo.**

— **Sé cuándo aceptar una invitación** — él rió entre dientes, avanzando hacia la habitación, pasando rápidamente por los grupos de estudiantes bailando a la música odiosa.

— **Además, voy a salir corriendo ...** — Emma había empezado a explicar, pero sus ojos vieron a una morena de pie al otro lado de la habitación, hablando con un grupo de maestros, todos los cuales tenían pequeñas tazas de plástico en sus manos.

 _Regina_.

Ella se veía aún más impresionante que en la foto que había enviado. Ahora todo lo que quedaba era ver cómo se veía sin ese vestido. La imagen de la mujer que no llevaba nada más que la ropa interior de encaje había travesado la mente de Emma y ahora todo lo que podía imaginar era que Regina llevaba eso.

— **Swan, ¿Estás bien?** — Killian arqueó una ceja y se paró delante de la rubia, agitando una mano delante de su cara. Cuando parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, intentando volver a la realidad, pudo ver que su mirada se desviaba de ella hacia el grupo de maestros.

— **¿A quién mieras?**

— **Nadie** — Emma negó rápidamente — **Vamos, vamos a bailar.**

— **No, en serio, ¿Qué hay por allí?**

— **Nada.**

Todavía estaba mirando hacia allí cuando Regina había roto el contacto de la multitud y miró a través de la habitación para centrar sus ojos con Emma, una sonrisa apareció en su cara. Entonces esos ojos de whisky se movieron hacia Killian y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia los maestros una vez más.

— **¿Srta. Mills?**

— **¿Qué?**

— **¿Te gusta?**

— **No te estoy diciendo nada** — la rubia se encogió de hombros y retrocedió para dirigirse hacia el centro del gimnasio donde los estudiantes bailaban. Killian la siguió con su pregunta en el aire a su alrededor.

— **¿Por qué no me lo dices?**

— **Porque** — Emma golpeó su pie con el ritmo de la música — **Solo baila, amigo, es lo que querías y si esperas demasiado, me iré.**

— **Bien.**

— **De todos modos ¿Cómo demonios se supone que debemos bailar esto?** — Emma observó cómo él se encogía de hombros frente a ella y se quedó allí, su propio pie golpeando al tiempo con el de la rubia.

— **No lo sé, pero creo que esta canción casi ha terminado.**

— **TIEMPO PARA BAILAR LENTO** — Emma podía oír la voz de un hombre resonando a través de un micrófono. La música optimista se detuvo repentinamente y pronto fue reemplazada por una canción de movimiento lento. La mayoría de los estudiantes dejaron la "etapa" mientras que las parejas permanecieron, y algunos otros se unieron.

La rubia miró con ojos incrédulos a Killian que llevaba esa misma sonrisa perversa en su rostro y un brillo en sus ojos. Estaba demasiado feliz por eso, mientras Emma deseaba poder suicidarse. No era mucho para bailar ni para entrar en contacto con los demás, y con esto, tenía que hacer ambas cosas. Con él.

Tenía que admitir que era un tipo bastante agradable y dulce, pero también era lo que Belle le había descrito como antes: una bola hormonal de juventud. Estaba coqueto como el infierno y, a pesar de lo que Emma le había dicho antes, parecía estar bastante ansioso por ponerle las manos encima. Y así lo hizo, poniendo una mano sobre su espalda y la otra sobre su cadera. Emma, por otra parte, había puesto ambas manos sobre sus hombros, haciendo todo lo posible para no tocarlo demasiado, si eso fuera posible.

— **¿Por qué no podíamos haber esperado por una canción diferente?** — Emma murmuró, obligándose a acercarse a murmurar las palabras en su oído.

— **Porque me debes uno, y no quiero esperar, y dijiste que te ibas a escapar de todos modos** — él le sonrió y ella estaba a punto de golpear esa maldita cosa de su cara.

— **Oh, sólo cállate y vamos a bailar.**

Porque ella quería esto terminara lo antes posible. Odiaba hacer algo así. Era tan ridículo y no podía creer que llegará en este maldito lío. Tratando de ocupar su mente, cambió tan sutilmente sus posiciones para poder vigilar a Regina, que todavía estaba charlando con los maestros.

Bien por ella. Estaba socializando, pensó Emma. Nunca había visto a la maestra hablar con los demás todo el tiempo que pasaba aquí. Era agradable saber que ella lo estaba haciendo ahora. Pero la forma en que parecía moverse a veces, la rubia podía decir que no le gustaba tanto como había apreciado. Ella quería tanto alejarse de esta escena como Emma, y la forma en que ella llamaba su atención lejos del grupo de vez en cuando le decía eso.

Y cuando lo hizo de nuevo, entró en contacto visual con Emma, quien le lanzó una sonrisa torcida. A cambio, le había ganado una pequeña, pero dulce, pero había algo más que la sostenía y la rubia podía ver eso. No podía ubicar lo que era, pero lo que le estaba pasando a Emma no era del todo bien.

Entonces Emma sintió que algo le tocaba el culo y le daba un apretón desvergonzado. Ella gruñó en la oreja de Killian y se apartó un poco para mirar esos ojos oceánicos. Le dio una sonrisa de esperanza antes de inclinarse hacia adelante, haciendo que Emma lo mirara con los ojos muy abiertos. No se atrevería.

Pero era inevitable. Había tardado demasiado tiempo en alejarse y obviamente había utilizado su quietud como una invitación, porque lo siguiente que sabía, los labios de Killian estaba por su cuenta y su desaliñada barba le rascaba desagradablemente la barbilla. La mano en su trasero se había tomado la libertad de apretar la carne redonda de nuevo.

Había tardado un segundo en recobrar su ingenio, pero tan pronto como su cerebro se había vuelto a encender, Emma empujaba su pecho con una mano y daba un paso atrás. Afortunadamente, Killian había permanecido y soltó a la rubia con una mirada de disculpa.

— **Lo siento…**

— **Sí, es mejor que lo estés ¿Qué mierda fue eso?**

— **Tú ... yo pensé que ...**

— **¿Qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza?** — Emma entrecerró los ojos y le dirigió la mirada más intimidante que pudo — **Quizá en una vida diferente hubiera querido besarte, pero no esta. Lo siento, Killian.**

— **No, lo siento** — él suspiró.

Emma sacudió la cabeza y miró a la adolescente hacia el grupo de maestros. Regina se había ido.

— **Joder, tengo que irme.**

— **¡Lo siento!**

La rubia le hizo una mano mientras caminaba hacia la salida de atrás, donde había visto una sombra hacía unos momentos. La puerta se había cerrado cuando llegó.

— **¡Mierda!** — Emma abrió la puerta y se apresuró a salir, pero uno de los miembros del personal se había alejado del grupo para agarrarle el brazo.

— **No puedes salir por aquí.**

— **Acabo de ver a alguien pasar por aquí, necesito ...**

— **Lo siento, pero no puedes** — no parecía comprensivo de lo más mínimo mientras la hacía retroceder.

Emma luchó en su alcance, intentando desesperadamente liberarse. Necesitaba llegar a Regina antes de irse. No podía dejarla ir. Pero ese estúpido del profesor no la dejaría ir.

— **¡Vamos, déjame ir!** — podía sentir su garganta contraerse mientras hablaba. Sus ojos empezaban a brillar — ¡ **Necesito ir, no entiendes!**

— **No puedo dejarte pasar** — él hombre sacudió la cabeza, dejando a Emma suspirar y darle un descanso a sus intentos.

— **Bueno, hay una salida por ahí que puedes usar** — señaló hacia la puerta a la que Emma había entrado antes, pasaba por el gimnasio.

— **Bien ...** — ella podría haber llorado cuando él soltó su brazo al momento haber caminado a la salida. Cuando volteó la cabeza hacia la multitud de maestros, Emma corrió apresuradamente a la puerta una vez más, esta vez consiguió pasar por la salida. La maestra gritaba tras ella, pero no podía oírlo. Estaba demasiado concentrada en correr por el pasillo en busca de Regina. No tenía ni idea de dónde habría ido. Podría haberse ido a casa, era todo lo que Emma sabía.

La rubia caminó apresuradamente por los pasillos, la cabeza azotando hacia adelante y hacia atrás para echar un vistazo a cada habitación. Estaban todas vacías. Y cuando pasó por el pasillo de inglés, la habitación de Regina estaba tan oscura como podía ser. Sólo para estar seguro, Emma caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta y trató de la manija. Estaba bloqueado.

— **Mierda** — la rubia gruñó e hizo su camino por el pasillo una vez más. ¿Dónde estarás Regina? Ella no sólo iría a casa, ¿Verdad? ¿Podría ella?

Luego lo oyó, mientras pasaba las puertas del gimnasio mientras se dirigía hacia allí. No era la voz de Regina, sino un par de chicas que chismeaban fuera de la puerta.

— **¿Fuiste al baño de las chica?** — Uno de ellos habló con urgencia a una pelirroja.

— **¿Por qué?** — la pelirroja respondió, inclinando la cabeza con ojos verdes centrados en la morena frente a ella.

— **Hay alguien en uno de los puestos.**

— **Oh, felicidades, sabes que la gente realmente usa el** **baño** — la pelirroja se entusiasmó sarcásticamente.

La morena puso los ojos en blanco — **No, quería decir que había alguien llorando, no vi quién era, pero podía oírlos resoplar.**

— **¿Qué cuarto de baño?** — Emma se puso de pie entre las dos. Normalmente nunca interrumpía las conversaciones de los demás, pero ésta era su única ventaja en Regina en este momento. Tal vez era ella. Y si lo fuera, oh dios, Emma se sentía como una mierda por hacer llorar a la mujer mayor. De nuevo.

— **¿Quién carajo eres?** — la morena entrecerró los ojos.

— **Nadie, sólo dime qué cuarto de baño.**

— **¿Sabes quién es?** — la pelirroja preguntó, con una mirada apacible en los ojos.

— **Es posible, pero es algo urgente si es así, por favor.**

— **Es el más cercano al gimnasio, ¿Dónde más?**

— **Gracias** — y Emma se fue, dejando a las dos para continuar con sus chismes. Esperaba que fuera Regina y que estuviera todavía ahí.

Oh, Dios, ¿Qué había hecho? Era una mala de idea a ver ido al baile con Killian. Debería haberlo rechazado como había planeado si no por la insistencia de sus amigas, lo cual no había visto en absoluto a su llegada.

Después de precipitarse camino por el pasillo, retorciéndose pasó por la gente que vagaba por los pasillos y hablando de la misteriosa chica en el baño, ella había llegado pronto delante del baño de las niñas. Unas cuantas personas se quedaron afuera, susurrándose unas a otras. La rubia frunció el ceño y entró en el baño. Había un par de muchachas dentro también, tocándose en el espejo.

Emma caminó lentamente al lado de ellos y fingió pelusear su pelo todo el tiempo revisando cada puesto en el espejo. Cada puesto parecía estar vacío, cada puerta ligeramente entreabierta para cruzar la lista. Maldición

Entonces sus ojos aterrizaron en la puerta final del establo, que estaba completamente cerrada. Emma podía ver la sombra de un ser fantasma a través de los azulejos. ¿Era ella? Si pudiera ver los zapatos que llevaba ...

Y para sacar a estas dos chicas del baño porque ella se estaba quedando sin ideas que hacer frente a este espejo y ella estaba empezando parecer un idiota simplemente de pie allí, mirándose a sí misma.

— **¿Puedes creerlo?** — preguntó una voz de las chicas, fuerte y chillona.

— **¡No!** — la otra respondió mientras los dos se alejaban de los lavabos.

— **Es tan loco, ¿No?**

— **¡Lo sé!**

— **¿Por qué alguien haría eso?**

— **¡No lo sé!**

Emma frunció las cejas y avanzó lentamente hacia la puerta cerrada del otro extremo del cuarto de baño. ¿De qué diablos estaban hablando de nuevo? Ella no había estado necesariamente prestando atención. Su objetivo principal era tratar de encontrar a Regina.

— ¡ **No puedo creer que alguien use un gancho!**

¿Qué mierda?

Sus voces se desvanecieron al salir del baño, dejando a Emma a solas con quien estuviera en ese puesto. Ella realmente esperaba que fuera Regina o ella estaba absolutamente jodida. ¿Quién sabe lo que sería como si fuera a golpear en ese puesto y alguien más estaría allí?

¿Tal vez podría llamarla? O texto. Si oye que un teléfono se apaga -que esperaba que Regina tuviera la suya- entonces definitivamente sabría que era ella. Así que sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de la chaqueta y rápidamente se puso a buscar a Regina bajo sus mensajes.

 _¿Regina?_

Enviar.

Entonces oyó un zumbido suave que venía del puesto detrás de ella.

— **¿Regina?** — susurró, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta metálica cerrada.

— **Déjame en paz** — su voz era más ronca de lo habitual. Realmente había estado llorando.

— **Vamos, Gina, por favor ...** — la rubia levantó lentamente su brazo y apoyó la palma de su mano sobre la puerta de la caseta — **Yo ... no quise hacer ...**

— **No querías hacer qué ¿Besarlo?** — Regina gruñó y golpeó contra la puerta, reverberando el metal contra la mano de Emma.

— **¡Dijiste que no lo harías, lo prometiste, Emma, y lo hiciste!**

— **¡Pero él me besó, Regina!** — la rubia suspiró y apoyó su frente contra el metal — **No lo quería.**

— **Siempre la misma historia, seguro que, si lo querías, incluso te moviste como si quisieras hacerlo** — su voz comenzó a decaer, las siguientes palabras que salían de su boca eran sólo un susurro — **Me mentiste.**

— **No esperaba que fuera a hacerlo, por favor, Regina, escúchame.**

— **No, Emma, has ... Me has herido de verdad, y has mentido, te estaba observando.**

— **Y si me observas, deberías haberme visto empujarlo lejos.**

— **Pero no te alejaste cuando te iba a besar** — los tacones de Regina se oían clamando contra el azulejo blanco. El sonido de la cerradura resonó en la habitación, pero la puerta no se abrió — **Podrías haberlo hecho, ya tenías suficiente tiempo.**

— **Yo…**

— **¿Tienes algo que decir sobre eso? ¿Para defenderte?**

— **Yo ... yo no estaba ... Se estaba moviendo ... y ... No podía ... Yo ...**

— **Sí, entiendo a dónde vas a llegar** — Regina dejó que la puerta del cubículo se abriera, haciendo que Emma cayera hacia delante con un leve remolino antes de que ella se reuniera y se pusiera derecha. Fue entonces cuando miró a la mujer que estaba frente a ella — **No tienes excusa, dejaste que te besara, era todo tuyo, Emma** — continuó mientras la rubia la observaba, frunciendo el ceño ante las palabras que había hablado.

El maquillaje, una vez perfectamente pintado, alrededor de sus ojos ahora estaba manchado por sus mejillas como una cascada negra. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y la nariz moqueta, ya que Emma podía oírla resoplar de vez en cuando.

— **Oh, Gina ...** — Emma dio un paso adelante, acercando una mano para tocar la mejilla de la morena, pero ella giró su cabeza y retrocedió, chocando contra el inodoro de porcelana.

— **No, solo quiero estar sola** — tenía los ojos pegados al suelo, la cabeza ligeramente baja y el cuerpo encorvado.

— **Por favor ... Déjame explicar, no hay nada entre nosotros.**

— **No lo demuestras bien** — Regina se movió lentamente hacia delante y se deslizó por la rubia, sus talones haciendo clic lentamente en el suelo mientras se movía hacia la puerta.

— **Regina ...** — Emma la siguió — **Tenemos que hablar, por favor, déjame explicarte.**

— **Yo ...** — Regina se detuvo y se devolvió, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas y sus labios temblaban mientras hablaba — **Necesito un poco de tiempo ... Necesito tiempo, por favor, dámelo, no puedo hacerlo ahora ...**

— **Regina, te amo ...** — Emma se adelantó, su mano descansando sobre el hombro de Regina. La morena se encontró con los ojos de esmeralda, suplicando con toda su fuerza. Un leve suspiro se deslizó de sus labios mientras dejaba reposar una mano entonada de oliva sobre la del adolescente y le daba un apretón. La rubia le dio una sonrisa tentativa.

— **No lo hagas** — y con esa simple palabra, el mundo entero de Emma se desplomó a su alrededor. Regina apartó la mano de la rubia de su hombro y se volvió lentamente hacia la puerta. Ni habló mientras la morena salía del baño, dejando a Emma sola con un corazón entumecido.

¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?

¿Qué hizo ella?

¿Por qué era tan jodidamente idiota?

Emma podía sentir que las lágrimas comenzaban acumularse en sus ojos, sus latidos de corazón moviéndose a un ritmo rápido y su aliento volviéndose superficial. Su corazón tenía un terrible dolor. Se sentía como si alguien hubiera metido la mano dentro de su pecho y estaba apretando ese maldito músculo. Ese estúpido músculo que la llevó a eso en primer lugar.

Le encantaba a Regina, amaba a Regina, y ahora probablemente había dejado que la mujer se deslizara entre sus dedos por una elección estúpida. Ella nunca debería haber tomado esa oferta de Killian. Nunca debió bailar con él. Especialmente durante una canción lenta. Simplemente nunca debería haber hecho nada.

La rubia se había encontrado en el mismo puesto que Regina se había encerrado. Ella hizo lo mismo, tomando asiento en el inodoro y enterrando su cara en sus manos. Todo le dolía ahora. El dolor se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo, todo dolía mientras sus arrepentimientos se deslizaban por sus mejillas y brazos a través de gotas cristalinas.

* * *

Espero que no se quejen, fue largo esté capítulo.

Deben de entender que Regina ha sufrido mucho al igual que Emma, por eso la desconfianza y su reacción.

Volví a clases y las actualizaciones serán un poco lentas, pero cada vez que pueda estaré traduciendo.


	17. Living in Hell

**Teacher's Pet** by RegalChromaggia69.

* * *

 _Love covers you up in a landslide_

 _Love pulls you under like a riptide_

 _Love's when you crash trying to hang glide_

 _Love's when you run and then there's no light._

* * *

Emma no se quedó mucho tiempo en el cubículo. No quería ser la chica que lloraba en el último cubículo del baño. De todos modos, no se sentía del todo privado aquí, ya que varias chicas constantemente entraban y salían del baño para revisar su cabello y maquillaje, o conversar unas con otras acerca de sus citas. Inútil información que Emma definitivamente podría vivir sin ella, pero tendría que esperar hasta que se fueran todas.

Y, finalmente, después de diez minutos agonizantes, el último grupo de chicas se fue y le dio a la rubia suficiente tiempo libre para salir del infierno. Ella se dio cuenta de que todo su maquillaje se había corrido y salió del baño con suficiente prisa para no pasar vergüenza.

Ahora, la siguiente tarea era pasar el interrogatorio de sus padres y tomar el riesgo de que no notaran sus ojos hinchados. Quizás, si ella caminara lento, la hinchazón bajaría y ella podría evitar tales problemas. Pero, fue sólo su suerte al momento de salir y sentir el familiar tirón en sus ojos con una borrosa visión.

 _Solo camina rápido_ , se aconsejó, caminó tan rápido como sus piernas pudieran soportar. Los sucesos de esta noche eran demasiado para la rubia. Su idiotez y la maldita perseverancia de Killian fueron suficientes para dejarla en el suelo y herir no sólo a una, sino a dos personas en el proceso. ¿Por qué le permitió la satisfacción de creer que él la había ganado? ¿Y por qué no aceptó lo que había dicho?

¿Era realmente era tan estúpido, o no le creía?

Cualquiera que fuera la razón de sus acciones, Emma no podía perdonarlo. Esas mismas acciones habían herido a la persona que la rubia se había preocupado más y, peor aún, resultó pasar algo que claramente no se podría arreglar.

Pero tal vez eso era sólo la mente excesiva de Emma hablando en este momento. Todo lo que Regina necesitaba era tiempo, y la mujer mayor ya se lo había dicho. La rubia podía entender eso, pero aun así deseaba que Regina al menos pudiera haber escuchado lo que tenía que decirle. Fue tan rápida que rechazaba cualquier excusa que Emma hubiera intentado utilizar tan desesperadamente, lo que la había herido tan profundamente. ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Por qué no la escuchó?

Regina era siempre la más razonable. Por supuesto, ella era la más experimentada de la pareja y debió al menos aceptar lo que la rubia tenía que decirle para defenderse. Pero no lo hizo. Y ella se fue sin regresarle el "te amo" que Emma había intentado duramente decirle. Realmente amaba a esa mujer, y sólo había crecido cada minuto que pasaban juntas.

Pero la forma en que nunca se había atrevido a decir nada ... La forma en que no quería escuchar lo que Emma tenía que decir ... La forma en que ella simplemente la rechazó planteó muchas preguntas que la rubia no estaba tan segura de saber e hizo que le doliera su corazón y se apretara en su pecho tan dolorosamente. Era como mil agujas presionándola, fijándola las duras realidades de la vida y al verdadero significado de la angustia.

Ni siquiera había pasado una hora desde entonces, pero eso fue suficiente para sentirse como una vida entera. Era suficiente el tiempo para dejar a la rubia destruir su mundo, estrellándose, rompiéndose a sus pies. Pequeños recuerdos nublando su mente, tanto significativa como no, jugando en la repetición. Cada uno un punto de inflexión en su relación en que Emma había apodado para ser algo importante.

La primera clase que tuvo con Regina. Luego su primer almuerzo. Su primera conversación real. La primera vez que Regina había llevado a Emma a casa, y los acontecimientos de antemano en el restaurante. Su primer beso, esa noche especial en el Mercedes que aparcó delante de su apartamento. La primera vez que salió con Regina, y su primera cita allí. Y luego el viaje a Boston y cada evento especial que ocurrió ahí; Siendo su primera vez hizo que permaneciera más tiempo en la cabeza de Emma.

Especialmente cuando dijeron por primera vez…

— **Cariño, ¿qué te pasa? Pareces que has estado llorando** — la voz de Mary Margaret sacó a Emma de sus pensamientos. La rubia ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había llegado al apartamento hasta que echó un buen vistazo. Era como si no hubiera notado que había dejado de llorar, y fue hace un buen rato, por las lágrimas secas en su rostro. No era como si ella se hubiera preocupado, de todos modos.

— **Estoy bien** — Emma se encogió de hombros e intentó empujar a su madre adoptiva. Podía sentir el impulso de romperse y gritar por cada respiración. Siempre parecía suceder cuando ella tenía un pensamiento tan emocional en el cerebro mientras que otros estaban hablando con ella. Por lo general, sólo fue con Mary Margaret o David. Debe haber sido esa necesidad interna de confiar y ser consolada por alguien cercano a ella.

Dios, odiaba ese impulso.

— **No estás bien, algo está mal, por favor, Emma** — preguntó la mujer pelinegra, pero fue David quien la detuvo, dejando que la rubia escapara hacia la cocina.

Emma trató de evitar cualquier contacto visual con los dos mientras se arrastró a través de la nevera y sacó un pequeño contenedor de kumquats _(naranja china)_ antes de salir corriendo hacia arriba. A medida que ascendía cada paso, podía oír a los dos hablar con preocupación entre ellos, sin duda acerca de su estado cuestionable.

No le importaba. No le importaba nada en este momento. Todo lo que quería era a Regina. Pero la morena parecía no quererla. Y solo eso hizo que Emma fuera a un hoyo que ella despreciaba. Era lo que había tratado de evitar a toda costa y nunca había tenido un problema con ella desde que conoció a Regina.

Pero, ahora, ella estaba en una montaña con caminos espirales que ella había intentado arduamente escalar. Ese rayo de sol que le hablaba a través de la oscuridad de la cueva en la que vivía había desaparecido, dejando todo a su alrededor.

Odiaba estar atrapada.

— **¿Pero, realmente importa**? — la rubia murmuró para sí misma, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta antes de tirar su ropa a un lado. Revisó los mensajes, por si acaso.

 _Nada._

— **_Por favor, Regina ..._** — Emma miró su teléfono expectante antes ir a la zona de mensaje y tecleó algo.

 _Sé que estás enfadada conmigo y sé que quieres tiempo ... Pero, por favor, Regina. Realmente quiero hablar contigo. Quiero explicar. Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, sólo por favor ... respóndeme._

Pero al leer lo que había escrito, lo borró. Eso parecía demasiado desesperado, por supuesto. Probablemente eso alejaría a Regina si quería enviar ese mensaje. ¿Tal vez debería esperar? Después de todo, la profesora había dicho que quería tiempo ...

Dejando a un lado su teléfono, se recostó contra su cama y suspiró, dejando la fruta en su estómago y sacó su navaja de su cajón de la mesita de noche. Ella debe esperar. Necesitaba tiempo.

 _Tiempo._

El tiempo era un enemigo, y Emma era peor. Lo odiaba más que nada, sobre todo cuando la obligaba a esperar algo que no necesariamente quería hacer. Era un concepto ridículo. Tiempo. Estúpido.

Pero eso era lo único que podía hacer para pasar el tiempo y no pensar en las cosas que les traerían lágrimas. El insultante tiempo.

Bueno, estaba trabajando en ellos por unos minutos, hasta que se había aburrido de insultar al tiempo y comenzó a pensar en esa maldita mujer. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida como para dejarla ir así? ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida para ir con Killian al baile? Sólo tenía remordimientos. Ella se arrepentía de haber ido al Baile de invierno en absoluto. Ella lamentó de no alejarse de ese beso lo suficientemente rápido. Lamentó dejar que Regina saliera por esa puerta sin que ella pudiera explicarse por completo. Lamentó quedar para almorzar con la Srta. Mills.

No.

No, no lo lamentaba. No había manera posible de que ella lamentara haber escogido el camino de la única alegría pura que ella había experimentado. ¿Cómo podía pensar en lamentar hacer algo así? Debe haber sido su mente y la amargura de los kumquats controlando su cerebro.

Dejó el recipiente a un lado y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué había que hacer para pasar el tiempo? ¿Cuál es la cantidad suficiente para darle tiempo a Regina?

— **¿Emma?** — una voz masculina llamó desde la puerta de su habitación.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron, la cabeza apuñalada a un lado, para ver a David de pie allí con una mirada tentativa en sus ojos azules.

— **¿Puedo pasar?**

— **Si quieres que los kumquats vuelvan, están en mi mesa de noche** — Emma se volteó al otro lado y llevó la manta hacía su cabeza.

— **Emma, ¿Qué pasa?** — preguntó, aunque su voz era tranquila y suave. La rubia pudo oír pasos mientras avanzaba por la habitación hasta su cama — **Te hará sentir mejor si hablas.**

— **No, no lo hará** — Emma gruñó, acurrucándose en su lugar y tirando de las mantas contra ella. Nada me hará sentir mejor.

— **¿Que pasó cariño?** — se echó en el colchón mientras se alzaba hacía el borde de la cama, haciendo que el cuerpo de la rubia rodara ligeramente hacia él.

Emma suspiró y se destapó ligeramente, apoyando la manta debajo de sus brazos mientras miraba a su padre adoptivo con sus ojos verdes y grandes, relucientes con lágrimas sin derramarlas. Estoy jodida.

— **¿Te jodiste cómo?**

— **Le hice daño a alguien que realmente me importaba sin querer ... Yo… fue la culpa de otra persona, pero mier… no vio todo lo que pasó... Y ... Ahh, lo jodí todo, David. Estoy tan jodida...** — Emma se arrojó a los brazos del hombre mientras las lágrimas que se acumularon a su llegada se habían soltado, un terrible sollozo saliendo de su garganta.

— **Oh, cariño ...** — David abrazó a la rubia, con una mano acariciándole la nuca — **Estoy aquí ... Emma, estoy aquí para ti.**

La rubia no se había atrevido a responder. No podía. En cambio, lo apretó con más fuerza, su colonia llenó sus sentidos mientras enterraba su cara en su camisa. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Emma pudo oír a otro par de pies subir las escaleras, moviéndose con urgencia tan pronto llegando al lugar. Pronto, el peso de Mary Margaret había sumergido el colchón, y otro abrazo le llegó a Emma.

— **¿Que pasó?**

— **No lo sé ...** — la respuesta de David fue un susurro. La rubia se había calmado en su mayor parte, aunque no podía evitar los suaves sollozos que se escapaban con tanta frecuencia en la camisa de su padre — **Ella dijo que ella había ... hecho algo ... ¿Algo de herir a alguien por accidente, pero fue culpa de otra persona? Eso es todo lo que conseguí de ella.**

— **Oh, querida ...** — Mary Margaret le dio besos tranquilizadores hacía los cabellos rubios. — **Todo estará bien, Emma ...**

— **No sabes eso ...** — la voz de Emma fue amortiguada contra David, pero la mujer debe haberla oído lo suficientemente claro.

— **¿Y por qué no?**

— **Porque jodí todo, soy como el culo, con un cactus cubierto de papel de lija.**

— **¡Emma!**

— **Es verdad, no hay vuelta atrás para esto** — la rubia se alejó de su padre adoptivo y se sentó para mirar a los dos con ojos rojos, hinchados, mejillas manchadas de lágrimas y nariz cubierta de mocos.

— **Siempre empeora antes de mejorar** — trató de tranquilizar al adolescente, pero Emma negó con la cabeza.

— **No sé si esto ...**

— **Solo dale tiempo, Emma** — Mary Margaret suspiró — **¿David dijo que habías herido accidentalmente a alguien?**

— **Sí…**

— **¿Lo hablaste?**

— **Ella no me deja hablarle, quería que le diera su tiempo** — y, en realidad, Emma no quería discutir de esto con sus padres, o con otras personas.

— **Entonces espera, dale lo que quiere, el tiempo suele ser mejor en estas situaciones ...**

— **¡Odio el tiempo!** — Emma golpeó las palmas de sus manos sobre la cama — **¡Sólo empeora las cosas!**

— **Emma, cariño, creo que tu madre está tratando de decir es que, aunque el tiempo puede ser doloroso ahora, valdrá la pena más tarde, cuando la espera haya terminado** — David cortó antes de que su esposa pudiera protestar las palabras de la rubia. Sabía cómo trabajaba tanto su esposa como su hija adoptiva. Si Mary Margaret fuera demasiado lejos, y sabía cuándo sería ese punto, Emma sólo se enfadaría más y se encerraría a ellos.

El sheriff se movió en la cama, sus ojos se centraron en el rostro de Emma — **Sólo piensa cuanto tiempo ha pasado y te contactas con... ella. Las cosas van a mejorar, ¿No?**

— Sólo si quiere hablarme de lo que ha pasado — Emma murmuró, las esferas de esmeralda deslizándose hacia el teléfono que dejó en la mesilla de noche. Ella mantuvo su mirada allí mientras los otros dos la miraban con caras fruncidas y comprensivos.

 _Tal vez intentaría escribir a Regina en una hora_.

— **¿Quieres que te dejemos sola?** — David finalmente preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio. La rubia sólo asintió con la cabeza y se acurrucó en su cama mientras observaba cómo él y Mary Margaret estaban de pie, el último cogiendo el contenedor de fruta pequeña.

— **Si necesitas algo, querida, no dudes en preguntar, ¿De acuerdo**? — su madre susurró suavemente.

— **Lo haré**.

— **Buenas noches, Emma.**

— **Trata de tener una buena noche, cariño.**

— **Sí, ya veré** — Emma se encogió de hombros y los miró, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo, mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta. Lo bueno que no se atrevieron a curiosear por más información o tener ese bichito sobre ella. Sabían que algo estaba pasando, y más que de costumbre cuando ella estaba en tal estado de ánimo.

* * *

Habían pasado tres horas después de que sus padres adoptivos la hubieran dejado sola. Y dos desde que Emma había enviado el primer texto.

Todavía no había habido una respuesta, ni una respuesta al segundo mensaje que había enviado una hora antes. La rubia no quería parecer demasiado desesperada, ya que había pensado en enviar un tercer texto a Regina. Había puesto el teléfono a un lado y dejó que los acontecimientos de esa noche pasaran por su mente una vez más.

Pero cada vez que ella recordaba lo que paso, todos parecían borrosos, excepto por esa mirada en el rostro de Regina al verla por primera vez en ese puesto. La mirada en sus ojos de algo que Emma había esperado no ver en ellos, y mucho menos causarlo. Eran demonios, la mirada en sus ojos, los demonios de su pasado, aunque Emma pudo no haberlos conocido todos. Pero había algo que le había sucedido a Regina, algo tan parecido a esto, y sólo podía verlo al encontrarse las esferas de color whisky.

— _**¿Qué hice?**_ — susurró, con los dedos cerrándose alrededor del cuchillo de bolsillo con el que había estado jugando durante las últimas tres horas. Un pensamiento gracioso, aunque no humorístico, se había presentado a la mente de Emma. Había pasado varias veces de antemano mientras se sentaba ahí, contemplando su vida y lo mierda que sería saber que Regina no viviría con ella.

Recordaba haber pensado eso hace unas semanas. El día anterior fue a Boston, si pensaba bien. Había estado sentada en su detención y telefoneaba a Regina por mensajes. Era una de las primeras veces que habían hablado de sus sentimientos de una hacía la otra, o por lo menos partes más profundas. Era una especie de broma en ese momento, cuando había enviado el _"porque sin ti, mi cerebro estaría en ruinas"._ Antes de que Regina hubiera dado un paso más allá, Emma había pensado en ello y nunca supo que se lo aplicaría.

… _porque sin ti, mi vida no estaría completa_.

Solo se preguntaba si aplicaría eso en ella. Emma ya sentía ese vacío en su corazón. ¿Era eso lo que significaba? ¿Se sentiría así siempre que Regina no estuviera con ella? Oh Dios, espero nunca tener que averiguarlo. Ojalá la morena quisiera resolver esto.

— **Si me respondiera…** — Emma suspiro mirando su teléfono una vez más y dejo caer el cuchillo en su regazo para recoger el aparato. La música por lo general la animaba o la deprimía más de lo que ya estaba. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si una canción llegara y profundizara más su estado de ánimo? Tendría que haber una oportunidad que ella estuviera dispuesta a tomar por el momento. Ella se golpeó más tarde para tomar esa decisión.

Después de escoger una buena canción para escuchar, ella recogió el cuchillo de nuevo y comenzó a jugar con él. Siempre se preguntaba por que las personas se lastimaban con objetos punzantes cuando estaban deprimidas, o lo que estuvieran sintiendo cuando lo hacían. No quería parecer insensible, pero no podía comprender porque lo hacían. Pero, por supuesto, era ella. Ella odiaba el dolor. No era algo en que fuera parcial. Incluso creciendo, nunca se acostumbró al dolor al entrar en peleas, tropezar, caminar en algo o incluso cortarse con un papel.

El dolor no era amigo de Emma, pero ella siempre se preguntaba cómo se sentía uno cuando se daña físicamente a sí mismo. Había escuchado decir a la gente que se sentía bien, que se iba el dolor emocional. Pero eso era de fuentes limitadas, ya que no estaba muy interesada en la idea.

Emma tenía que admitir que a veces pensaba en hacerse daño. Por lo general, en épocas cuando fue empujada profundamente en la depresión y todo a su alrededor no parecía despertar una sonrisa. La idea de la muerte era mucho mejor que la idea de vivir y parecía que nadie podía hacerle cambiar de opinión. Demonios, incluso cuando esta sobria por su depresión, no podía imaginar porque alguien quería vivir y muchas veces había pensado en quitarse la vida.

Pero eso era ir demasiado lejos, y ella lo sabía. Ella no podía librarse de sí misma. Especialmente no ahora. No. Pero… ella siempre podía indagar en ello. Averiguar cómo se sentía. Averiguar si funcionaba o no.

Era peligroso, ella lo sabía. Era como tomar medicamentos recetados para otra persona. Todo el mundo era diferente. Todos manejaban las cosas de una forma distinta. De la manera que se sintieran más cómodos. Algunos se lastimaban a sí mismo, mientras que Emma escuchaba música. Fue un largo trecho realmente, y una ruta bastante peligrosa a tomar. Su puerta estaba abierta (¿Qué puerta?), después de todo, uno de sus padres podía entrar en cualquier momento.

Ese era otro riesgo que ella estaba dispuesta a tomar. No tardarían mucho. Solo un corte... Solo uno para ver de qué demonios se trataba, y lo más importante, para ver si se quitaba el dolor que le apretaba el corazón. Así que saco su cuchillo de bolsillo mientras que la letra de la canción resonaba a través de la habitación.

* * *

 _Love is a sword when you've got no defense_

 _Love is the rock we throw ourselves against_

 _Love is the healing of a broken heart_

 _The story behind all of my favorite scars_

* * *

— Si, está arriba.

— Podría estar durmiendo aún.

— Ha tenido una noche dura.

— **Sólo dale un empujón para despertarla**.

— **Gracias** — la última voz era diferente a las dos primeras, Emma había pensado que eran sus padres. Pero el tercero era alguien completamente diferente. Un hombre.

La rubia se sentó en su cama, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras trataba de ponerse algo con mangas largas, el sonido de los pasos se acercaba, tenía movimientos apresurados. El tiempo era suficiente para que ella pudiera reunirse con esa persona, hasta que la fuente de esos pasos apareció en la puerta.

— **¿Graham?**

— **Si. ¿Dónde estabas?** — el hombre se acercó a la cama de Emma, deteniéndose a un lado con una ceja arqueada — **Tus padres dijeron que viniste a casa, y Ruby y Belle trataron de contactarte, pero no contestabas.**

— **Debí haberme quedado dormida** — Emma se encogió de hombros, sus brazos cayéndose sobre su regazo

— **Pero te marchaste temprano, pensé que te ibas a ir con Ruby y Belle** — Graham inclino la cabeza hacia un lado con sus manos en los bolsillos — **No te vieron en el baile.**

— **Bueno, yo tampoco las vi.**

— **¿Fuiste?**

— **Si, y fue el peor error de mi vida** — Emma se quebró corriendo hacia la esquina de su cama. Con el ceño fruncido su amigo se colocó al borde del colchón y miro a la rubia.

— **Bueno, sabía que no te gustaban los bailes, pero no pensé que para tanto** — sus ojos patinaron sobre su cama cubierta de mantas, y aterrizaron en su rostro después de no encontrar nada para responder a cualquier pregunta que tenía en mente.

— **N** **o es por eso** — la rubia rodo los ojos y se llevó las rodillas al pecho.

— **Ruby dijo que fuiste con Killian** — la ceja de Graham se alzó una vez más. — **¿Creía que estaba saliendo con Regina?**

— **Lo estoy** — Emma guio su atención a los dedos de los pies sin perder la vista y aburrida.

— **Oh…**

— **No la engañe, si eso es lo que piensas** — ella silbo, levantando la cabeza — **Le dije que iba con él, ella también estaba allí, pero como uno de los maestros chaperones, nosotros… se supone que íbamos a bailar después de que Killian y yo estuviéramos listos. Terminamos. Pero algo pasó ¿Sabes?**

— **¿Qué paso?** — su voz era tranquila, incluso monótona

— **Mierda, jodí todo** — Emma se encogió de hombros, jugando con los puños de su sueter.

— **Emma. ¿Qué paso?** — Graham repitió, esta vez, su voz no mostraba ningún signo de estar bromeando. No era de darle vueltas al tema. Por supuesto, ese era Graham. Cuando quiere respuestas, las consigue. Emma se alegraba de que él pueda guardar sus secretos.

— **Killian Jones pasó** — Emma gruño — **Incluso se lo dije …. Se lo dije antes de entrar al gimnasio.**

— **¿Qué le dijiste?**

— **Q** **ue me gustan las …** — ella murmuro, tirando de un mechón de pelo — **Estaba bromeando cuando me pregunto, pero le respondí seriamente, pensé que él también me había tomado en serio.**

— **¿Qué demonios hizo?**

Emma apretó los puños y acerco su mirada a la de Graham — **Fue una canción lenta y él insistió en que bailáramos, quería rechazarlo, y lamento no haberlo hecho… Y luego me beso, a mitad de la canción me puso las manos en el culo y me besó.**

— **¿Te ha besado? ¿Es eso lo que…?** — los ojos de Graham se iluminaron cuando él puso las piezas en el rompecabezas y la imagen completa estaba delante de él.

— **Dijiste que Regina estaba ahí, ¿Verdad?**

— **Oh, si…**

— **Supongo que ella vio…**

— **Si** — Emma contesto rápidamente, tirando de las mangas de su suéter un poco más — **Y ella huyo, la encontré en el baño.**

— ¿ **En el cuarto de baño?**

— **Si** — la rubia se encogió de hombros — **Peleamos... yo...**

Y entonces empezó a sentir el familiar tirón de lágrimas y el desenfoque en su visión. Nunca podría llegar a superar esa parte. Siempre les traía lágrimas a los ojos, viendo a Regina tan herida de esa manera. Era lo último que le hubiera gustado que le pasase a la morena. Pero había ocurrido y ella no podía reparar ese corazón roto, traicionarla estaba fuera de su mente. Y eso fue lo que pasó antes de salir del baño. Esa parte en la que ella no le devolvió el "Te amo". Aquella parte en la que se alejó sin mirar.

— **Emma…**

— **No puedo creer que la haya herido de esta manera** — Emma enterro la cara en sus manos, tomando varias respiraciones profundas para calmarse, aliviando la constricción en su garganta.

— ¿ **Pero, tu no besaste a Killian? ¿No lo detuviste?**

— **Lo intente, lo empuje, pero ella no lo vio… Y me acuso de querer besarlo.**

Graham se inclinó hacia adelante, con la cabeza hacia un lado mientras miraba a la rubia con gran interés — **Bueno, no parece que ella estuviera en su sano juicio para lanzar acusaciones como esas… ¿No le dijiste que paso?**

— **Una y otra vez, Graham, lo hice, trate de explicarle lo que paso, pero ella dijo que necesitaba tiempo y…y no quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir** — Emma se movió, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire mientras presionaba su espalda contra la cabecera.

— **¿Por qué no lo haría?**

— **No sé... Probablemente iba a llorar de nuevo, ¿Te dije eso?, ella estaba llorando, la hice llorar, la hice llorar.**

— **Emma, cálmate…** — el frunció el ceño y extendió la mano con suavidad para ponerla en su antebrazo, dándole un apretón — **¿Has intentado hablar con ella otra vez?**

— **Si. Le envié tres textos. Dos, cada uno con una hora de diferencia, y luego otro antes de irme a la cama** — la rubia agarró su teléfono de la mesilla de noche y lo prendió y vio que no hay nuevos mensajes.

— **La llame dos veces, la primera vez, ella no lo cogió, y la segunda… tono de marcación.**

— **Mierda…**

— ¡ **Si, mierda, me jodí!** — Emma tiro su teléfono por la habitación, haciendo que se rompiera. La espalda voló lejos de la parte delantera, y la batería aterrizo en unos de los zapatos de la rubia — **La amo y lo jodí, ¿Cómo diablos voy a sobrevivir sabiendo que ella me odia hasta las entrañas?**

— **Emma…** — La voz de Graham no era más que un simple suspiro. Su mano se deslizo del antebrazo de la rubia para descansar sobre si temblorosa espalda. — **Tienes que darle tiempo, más tiempo, estas exagerando, ni siquiera han pasado veinticuatro horas, estoy seguro de que necesitarías tiempo también, si algo similar te pasara.**

— **¡Tiempo! ¡Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo, tiempo! ¡Yo odio el tiempo!**

— **Bueno ¡Tienes que vivir con eso! El tiempo es una parte de la vida que no puede ser ayudada y el tiempo es necesario para que las cosas progresen ¡Tienes que callarte y abrir los ojos, Emma! Eres mejor que esto. ¡La Emma que yo conozco no se sienta aquí y se deprime por ellos o por alguna chica! Ella saldría y patearía el culo, sacaría lo mejor de la situación y tomaría el toro por los cuernos. Saca de tu mente a Regina y ocúpate de ti misma para que no tengas que cargar con ella. Relájate un poco y trata con ella más tarde, porque ahora mismo solo empeoraras las cosas por la paliza y la espera. Deje que el tiempo siga su curso, y antes de que te des cuenta, las cosas empezaran a mejorar. Sé que suena una real mierda ahora mismo, pero confía en mi… se pondrá mejor** — los ojos de Emma eran tan anchos como unos platillos mientras ella levantaba su mirada para encontrarse con la de su amigo. Ella solo podía asentir, porque sabía que él tenía razón. No era ella. Y estar sentada aquí no iba a resolver nada. Todo iba a ser agonizadamente lento. Los pensamientos de carga en su mente solos estaban consumiendo su cerebro hasta que no quedara nada, y necesitaba de esa maldita cosa para compensarse con Regina.

— **Bueno, ahora, ¿Porque no preparas tu culo y vienes conmigo? Ruby, Belle y yo hemos planeado hacer algunas cosas hoy, pero no lo sabrás hasta que lo averigües** — dijo él levantándose de la cama — **Deja el maldito teléfono aquí, de todos ya está roto.**

— **Y si… ¿Y si llama?**

— **¡Que mierda importa! ¿Quieres que ella sepa que has estado desperdiciando tu vida en ese teléfono por ella?**

— **Si, ella es todo para mí** — protesto Emma, alejándose de su sitio hasta el borde de la cama, donde casi golpeo al hombre sentado ahí.

— **¡Bueno, que se joda!**

Blanqueo los ojos y murmuró — **Eso hago**

Graham permaneció allí un momento antes de darse la vuelta para ver un par de calcetines en el suelo, los de ayer sin duda, y los tomo para arrojarlos al rostro de Emma, con ambas cejas levantadas.

— **Prepárate y si no estás abajo en cinco minutos, te arrastraré conmigo a pesar de lo que lleves puesto, con o sin ese teléfono** — y con eso, él se movió saliendo de la habitación.

Emma se apresuró en recoger su teléfono primero, juntando las piezas para llenarlo todo en el bolsillo de su sueter. Afortunadamente, la maldita cosa no se rompió. Sus padres se hubieran enojado.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, ella rápidamente trato de encontrar un par de pantalones vaqueros para ponerse y deslizó los calcetines que Graham le había lanzado también. Sus zapatos estaban junto a la puerta así que era bastante fácil de ponérselos antes de correr por las escaleras para encontrase con Mary Margaret y Graham charlando en la mesa de la cocina.

— **¿Has arrojado tu teléfono?** — la severa pregunta de la mujer de cabello corto sorprendió a Emma en la parte inferior de las escaleras.

— **E** **hh si…**

— **¿Por qué? ¿Está roto?**

— **No. Yo... estaba enojada** — la rubia se acercó lentamente a su madre adoptiva, disparando a Graham dagas en su camino — **Lo siento, no lo hare de nuevo.**

— **Es mejor que no, esa cosa es cara**.

— **No lo hare** — ella repitió.

Graham se levantó de su lugar con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta con una mirada expectante.

— **No te quedes afuera hasta tan tarde** — Advirtió Mary Margaret mirando a su hija.

— **No, lo prometo, podría pasar la noche con Ruby y Belle. Te mandare un mensaje.**

— **Emma…** — su madre suspiro jugando con la taza de café en sus manos.

— **Graham solo está aquí por estos dos días.**

— **En realidad estoy de vacaciones de invierno, estaré aquí por un par de semana** — Graham interrumpió, levantando una mano — **Así que…**

— **Gracias...** — Emma rodó sus ojos, cruzando un brazo sobre el otro.

Mary Margaret se mordió el labio inferior antes de hablar, mirando a su hija con eso mismos ojos de anoche — **Puedes pasar la noche querida, ya que para la próxima semana será semana escolar.**

— **Si, solo cuatro días, estúpidos finales…** — murmuro la rubia, pero sonrió y se inclinó para envolver sus brazos alrededor de la morena — **¡Gracias!**

— **Si, y ahora vete antes de que cambie de opinión.**

— **¡Bien! Vámonos, Cracker** — Emma se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta, siguiendo detrás a su amigo mientras salía.

— **¿Dónde diablos estabas?** — Ruby preguntó inmediatamente por la llegada de Emma y Graham a la habitación que este había reservado para su estancia

Ella y Belle estaban sentadas en el sofá mirando a la rubia con las cejas levantadas. Graham debió decirles que iba a por Emma por la forma en que parecían tan expectantes para su llegada.

— **En** **casa** — respondió la rubia

— **Venga, ¿Por qué no hacemos algo mejor**? — pregunto Graham, señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta — **Podemos bajar a los muelles como en los viejos tiempos.**

— **O ir a comer algo donde la abuelita, muero de hambre** — Emma murmuró.

— **Si.**

— **No, tiene que decirnos el porque nos abandonó** — Ruby se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Emma, con un resplandor en sus ojos. La otra morena estaba detrás de ella asintiendo.

— **Ni siquiera te vi ahí** — Emma replico — **Así que me fui.**

— **No viste muy bien.**

— **Te vimos** — Belle añadió rápidamente.

— **Entonces ¿Por qué no fueron a verme?**

— **O cariño, estoy bastante segura de que todo el mundo te vio** — la camarera morena se rio, empujando suavemente el hombro de la rubia — **Estabas masturbando a Killian en medio de la habitación, no iba a interrumpirlos.**

Emma gruño y cruzo los brazos — **Debiste.**

— **¿** **Déjame adivinar, él lo hizo sin que usted lo quisiera?**

— **¿De verdad tengo que contestar eso o ustedes ya se han olvidado?** — la rubia rodó los ojos cambiando el peso de un pie a otro.

— **¿Que quieres decir?** — pregunto Belle tranquilamente, caminando junto a Ruby para darle a su amiga una mirada preocupada.

— **Le dije a Killian antes de que entráramos al baile, él me lo pregunto y yo dije que sí, pero lo que me cabreo fue que el me beso de todos modos** — Emma se detuvo, tragando con fuerza los recuerdos que habían sucedido después.

— **¿Es por eso por lo que te fuiste a casa tan temprano, entonces? ¿Te molesto?** — ese era Ruby, dando un paso adelante como para protegerla.

— **Si, bastante.**

— **Lo matare…** — la camarera gruñó — **Siento haber insistido en que vayas con ese pervertido en primer lugar.**

— **Está bien…** — Emma se encogió de hombros — **¿Podemos ir a…comer y hacer algo?**

— **Emma quiere apartar su mente de las cosas** — Graham dijo, subiendo por detrás de la rubia — **Esa es la única razón por la que la hice venir voluntariamente conmigo.**

— **¡Espera!**

— **¿Qué?**

— **Me contaras más detalles más adelante, cuenta con eso.**

— **¡No lo haré!** — Emma lo dijo cantando, rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta que conectaba con el comensal del otro lado de la habitación. Podía oír que Ruby se burlaba y le gritaba algo, mientras tanto Belle como Graham se reían. El ultimo habló

— **Mira quien te puso en tu lugar.**

— **No va a durar…** — murmuro Ruby, haciendo que Emma volviera a rodar los ojos.

Los cuatro pronto se situaron en un puesto, la camarera de reemplazo de Ruby, o por lo que Emma le gustaba llamarla, tomaron sus órdenes. Mientras esperaban su comida y bebidas, comenzaron a recordar a Graham. la mayoría eran cosas que Emma había hablado con el sobre el fin de semana que fue a Boston. ¿Cómo eran sus clases? ¿Encontró a alguien hasta la fecha todavía? ¿Cómo está el clima? ¿Cómo es tu apartamento? ¿Algún nuevo amigo de reemplazo?

Luego se le preguntó por lo que habían hecho cuando Emma estaba con él, tanto Graham como Emma quedaron paralizados. Los ojos de Emma miraban fijamente a Ruby, que había hecho la pregunta mientras el hombre a su lado hacia lo mismo.

Espero que no se vean culpables, porque, joder, se daría una idea equivocada. Ella sabía cómo la mente de Ruby funcionaba a veces, y ella definitivamente asumiría que habían hecho algo teniendo en cuenta la forma en que se habían congelado en el lugar, no, a pesar de que todo en Emma era gay. Nadie parecía considerarlo a veces. Bueno, suponía que había un número limitado de personas que lo sabían…

— **Fuimos a ver un espectáculo y cenamos** — Emma murmuró rápidamente — **Y, uh, fui a una tienda, compré un collar en Boston, como te dije.**

— **Ah, ¿La que llevas ahora?** — Belle inclinó su cabeza, con un dedo levantándose para señalar el colgante de cisne alrededor de su cuello, contrastando con el suéter negro que llevaba.

— **Si…** — la rubia asintió, una mano inmediatamente subiendo para capturar el pequeño colgante en su mano. Era la única parte de Regina que ella tenía, y créanlo o no, la había ayudado a mantenerla junta alguna vez, porque le traía esos grandes recuerdos.

— **Eso es todo, suena aburrido** — la morena bromeó.

— **La mayoría de las veces nos quedamos en el apartamento y vimos** **televisión** — Graham añadió encogiéndose de hombros. Jugó con el vaso de soda en frente de él como la camarera había vuelto con las bebidas — **Realmente no podíamos ir a ninguna parte, estaba muy lleno.**

— **Todavía suena aburrido, ¿Por qué no fueron a ningún club o algo así?** — Ruby sonrió. Por supuesto que ella diría eso. Siempre era la que los llevaba a las fiestas de la ciudad. Emma no sabía porque lo disfrutaba tanto. Había tanta gente, un terrible olor corporal, una música desagradable y un baile malo o lascivo. Lo único que a Emma le gustaba de ir a fiestas era la comida que servían. Ella se alegró de que Belle tampoco le gustaran, porque generalmente Ruby y Graham bailaban entre las multitudes.

— **Porque sé que Emma los odia, sería inútil** — se encogió de hombros, sorbiendp de su bebida.

Emma hizo lo mismo, con una mirada irónica en su rostro — **A diferencia de ti, la Srta.** _ **"arrastrare tu culo contra tu voluntad.**_

— **Al final te termina gustando.**

Belle lentamente sacudió la cabeza, dejado que las palabras de Ruby se desvanecieran en el aire.

— **Es demasiado ruidoso, Ruby, y a Em le gusta la comida.**

— **Cierto** — la rubia asintió la cabeza, trayendo su hamburguesa cerca de ella mientras estaba sentada sobre la mesa — **Si hubiera una manera de hacerme feliz, sería darme comida, realmente me gusta la comida.**

— **Si, lo sabemos** — Ruby se rio entre dientes — **Siempre pides un millón de cosas cuando estás aquí.**

— **Tengo una idea acerca de cómo conseguiremos que Emma se sienta mejor** — Belle sonrio ampliamente — **Tendremos una fiesta de comida esta noche.**

— **¿Y juegos de video?** — Emma dijo esperanzada — **Los juegos van bien con la comida.**

— **¡Diablos, si, estoy preparado para eso!** — Graham acepto de todo corazón, la más amplia sonrisa en su rostro — **Entonces tal vez te patee el culo en ese juego.**

— **Buena suerte** — la rubia murmuró, empujando unas pocas papas fritas en la boca. Ruby y Belle sacudieron la cabeza. Como siempre. Odiaban jugar videojuegos, o al menos no le gustaba jugar contra Ema, ya que ella era una mala perdedora.

— **Tus perras jugaran con nosotros, tengo a Mario Party, no te preocupes** — la rubia sonrió.

— **¿Qué, para que puedas gritar contra nosotros cuando pierdes un mini-juego? No lo creo** — Ruby sacudió rápidamente la cabeza, aunque una sonrisa juguetona era evidente en su rostro.

— **No, no hago eso…**

— **Tú te pones como loca cada vez que pierdes y lanzas tu mando de juego** — Belle añadió silenciosamente — **Me golpeaste el brazo la última vez.**

— **No lo hare, lo prometo** — Emma suplico, hinchando su labio inferior en un intento de culparlos — **Hazlo por mí, la triste Emma que necesita alegrarse.**

— **Si, vamos chicas, háganlo por Ems** — Graham empujo a un lado a la rubia en broma mientras las dos chicas daban un suspiro.

— **Bien.**

— ¡ **Genial!** — Emma sonrió. Ya que definitivamente debe despejar su mente de las preocupaciones que tenía en ella. Por lo general, los juegos la ayudaban y un patear traseros le harían bien.

* * *

— **¡Eso es tan jodidamente injusto**! — Emma gritó, arrojando su controlador a través de la sala de estar de su apartamento. Mary Margaret gritó una reprimenda rápida, pero la rubia no había prestado atención.

— **¡Usted perdió la razón y el juicio, Emma!**

— ¡ **No, no lo hice! ¡Ese cabrón me empujó!** — la rubia sopló, cruzando los brazos mientras ella se sentó con enojo contra el sofá.

Ruby sacudió con la cabeza y sonrió — **Pero ese es el concepto del juego.**

— **Estúpido concepto.**

— **Dios mío, eres un dolorido perdedor** — Belle acaba de sacudir la cabeza ya que Graham alegría en su cuerpo, riendo como una hiena al lado de Emma.

— **Es intenso al momento de jugar esos malditos juegos**. **Esa perra que siempre** **quería dispararle** — Graham seguía riéndose, acariciando una Emma por la espalda.

— **Mario Party es un juego que arruina amistades ¿Por qué ustedes me dejaron jugar esto?** — la rubia murmuró ausente, al momento de ir a buscar el controlador que Mary Margaret había recogido de la cocina.

— **Emma, cuidado con tu lenguaje.**

— **Lo siento ...** — Emma murmuró, volviendo al sofá — D **eberíamos jugar otra cosa.**

— **T** **odos los juegos se ganan o se pierde, no creo que vaya a funcionar** — Ruby miró a través de la pila de cajas de juegos con una ceja enroscada a su amiga rubia — **Así que es esto o alguna mierda de I-Spy.**

— **Eso es de Mary Margaret** — Emma apartó a la camarera morena de la pantalla mientras rodaba sus dados para moverse.

— **Hay un juego que te gustará ya que no tienes que ganar o perder** — Belle murmuró desde el otro lado de la rubia, tentativamente presionando los botones de su controlador cuando había llegado su turno.

— **¿Qué es?** — Emma se dio vuelta, de repente curiosa por lo que sería. Por supuesto, había juegos como ese, pero la mayoría eran aburridos como el infierno. No podía comprender por qué la gente disfrutaba de los juegos en los que buscaba cosas en una foto o esos típicos juegos.

— **Es para la computadora** — explicó la morena, hizo que Emma rodara los ojos — **Si Belle estaba a punto de sugerirle jugar uno de esos juegos de rompecabezas...**

— **Se llama The Cat Lady.**

— **¿Qué?** — Emma resopló — **Eso no suena menos interesante, lo siento, no quiero jugar con manadas de gatos, o lo que sea.**

— **No. No es así en absoluto, en realidad no tiene mucho que ver con los gatos, quiero decir, tienes que jugar un gato por cinco segundos, pero tiene una historia realmente hermosa. deberías probarlo, apuesto a que te gustará.**

— **No lo sé, Belle. El título mismo me está apagando** ... — la rubia arrugó las cejas.

— **No, tiene razón, la vi jugar** — Ruby se dio vuelta para mirar a los dos desde el suelo y sonrió como un lobo — **Había mucha sangre y, en una escena, tetas desnudas.**

— **¿Tetas?** — Emma sonrió — **¿Sangre? Ahora eso suena como mi tipo de juegos.**

— **Sí, es un juego de terror** — Graham finalmente añadió — **Había visto algunos videos sobre ella en Internet, pero no lo había tomado peso. Mueres, pero se supone que es parte de la historia.**

— **¿Dónde lo consigo?** — Emma preguntó, súbitamente bastante curiosa acerca de este sangriento juego de horror. Si era tan bueno como dicen que era, seguramente lo disfrutaría, ¿Verdad?

— T **engo una copia en casa** — Belle sonrió.

— **¿Y cómo es? Quiero decir… ¿Eres una persona, o qué?**

— **Sí. Eres una mujer, que se considera Lady Cat, a pesar de que vive con rodeada de gatos y todo lo que hace es darles de comer, pero, uh, ella no es como una mujer vieja o loca, está deprimida y se suicida al principio del juego, pero tienes que jugar para averiguarlo** — Ruby empezó a explicar **— La razón detrás de esto se explica a medida que avanzas, así que es más una historia de revelación, pero todavía tienes algo de mierda en ello.**

— **¿Cómo qué?**

— **Solo tendrás que jugarlo y entenderlo tú mismo, es toda la trama del juego, pero, prácticamente, tienes que matar a la gente y hay sólo ... sangre y sangre, es bastante impresionante** — la camarera continuó — **Es uno de esos juegos en los que se puede elegir el diálogo, para que ella lo diga, lo que afectaría a la respuesta de quienquiera que esté hablando, es lo mismo con las acciones, por supuesto, dependiendo de tus elecciones, cambia el resultado general de la historia: el final hay alrededor de cuatro finales en total, uno de ellos se supone que es "secreto", pero es bastante fácil de averiguar después de que esté familiarizado con el juego.**

— **Y es un juego en el que puedes devolverte si alguna vez quisieras ver los otros resultados o cambiar el diálogo y las opciones en ciertas partes** — Añadió Belle — **Es divertido ver lo que podría pasar después de elegir el diálogo diferente.**

— **Debes jugarlo** — Graham asintió con la cabeza.

— **Bueno, cuando hayamos terminado aquí, puedes dármelo** — Emma sonrió, temblando de emoción — **Pero, ahora mismo, quiero terminar este juego y comer algo.**

— **Te lo daré mañana, no quiero volver a casa esta noche** — Belle murmuró, concentrando su atención en la pantalla.

— **Está bien, es algo en el que jugaré yo, de todos modos** — la rubia se encogió de hombros. Fuera lo que fuese ese juego, parecía interesante como el infierno y ella estaba ansiosa de poner sus manos sobre él. Un juego de terror. Amaba a aquellos juegos. Pero la forma en que lo hacían sonar no era exactamente para gritar. Especialmente si Belle decía que tenía una historia hermosa. Oh, Dios, ella esperaba que ellos estuvieran en lo correcto al decir que le gustaría, o de que tendría un ataque. Pero lo podrá averiguar solo con la maldita cosa en su computadora portátil mañana.

Pero por ahora, era el momento de disfrutar esta vez con sus amigos y mantener su mente fuera de otras cosas. Parecía ser muy exitoso hasta el momento, lo cual era bueno. No había pensado en Regina desde que salió con sus amigos ... bueno, además de pensar en el collar. Espera ... Ahora estaba pensando en esa maldita mujer. No. Sólo concéntrate en tratar de volar los culos a tus amigos en el juego. Nada más. No Regina. No hay clases. No hay baile. No ayer. Todo lo que importaba ahora era ganar este maldito juego.

* * *

Lunes.

Era lunes y Regina todavía no había devuelto ninguna de las llamadas o textos de Emma. La rubia envió un último mensaje a la profesora el domingo, pero no hubo suerte para una respuesta. Y ahora era lunes, y Emma todavía tenía clases con Regina para el cuarto período. Sería algo inevitable. Tendrían que encontrarse cara a cara, aunque la rubia estuviera en la parte trasera del salón de clases y Regina en el frente, especialmente si todavía jugaban el juego de evitarse.

Sin embargo, esta fue la oportunidad para Emma para hacer las paces con la profesora morena. Ella realmente quería que todo volviera a la forma en que solía ser. Estar separado de Regina, especialmente durante estos tres días, se había sentido como una vida de agonizantes recuerdos, obligados a repetir en la mente de la rubia ya pensar en lo que Regina estaba pasando, si acaso. Y ese colgante de cisne que llevaba sólo le recordaba a la morena que la había dejado en ese cuarto de baño.

Ya era hora de que ella se enfrentaría a la mujer mayor. Tres días han sido lo suficientemente largos, pensó, y Regina debería estar lista para oír lo que la rubia tuviera que decir. Era una sensación terrible y persistente que se había encontrado incrustada en el estómago de Emma de que nunca había podido arreglar las cosas con la morena antes de que ella se fuera. Quería contarle todo lo que había pasado y explicarle lo que había estado acumulando en su cabeza durante esos tres días. Que amaba a esa mujer hasta la muerte y nunca la heriría intencionalmente. Fue culpa de ese chico por todo lo que sucedió y ella tenía tantos remordimientos, estaba lista para crear una novela. Ella le rogaría y se arrastraría si tuviera que hacerlo, a pesar de que eso no era nada de su carácter, pero haría cualquier cosa si significaba recuperar a Gina.

Tres días eran demasiado largos. Demasiado tiempo.

Y así fueron tres períodos más.

Era el primer período como de corriente, y ella se sentó al lado de la que aparentemente la había arrojado a los pozos del infierno por esa sola acción. Ella solía sentir lástima por él, demonios, incluso le gustaba como persona. Pero ahora, él había jodido todo para mal y retorcido cualquier creencia que Emma tenía sobre la gente buena, ella lo odiaba. Él la puso en ese hoyo. Él la envió más allá del punto de no retorno. Aunque, puede haber sido mucho. Pero había contemplado cosas que nunca se había atrevido antes, y en realidad había terminado con ellas.

Oh, Dios, ¿Cómo podía soportar la visión de él en ese momento? Mirarlo sólo le recordaba aquella noche y lo que había hecho, y qué dolor había causado. Y sólo tendría que recordarle esas cosas durante los siguientes tres períodos hasta que se enfrentara al resultado de lo que había hecho. Todo se sentía como un sueño, como un juego que se arrastró a lo largo, lanzando la trama y los problemas en su cara hasta que llegue al clímax y terminar con la exposición, que sólo podría ser bueno o malo. Sólo tendría que elegir su curso correctamente para ganar el mejor final.

Emma solo esperaba que todo saliera bien. No pensaba que pudiera manejar la vida que le esperaba si Regina se fuese. Fue doloroso estar en este ... purgatorio. Sólo era cuestión de espera para responder a la pregunta de la rubia con respecto a su vida.

Y esa respuesta estaba a dos horas de distancia. Una agonizante dos horas que Emma deseaba no estar ahí. Pero tenía que estar en matemáticas en lugar de hablar con lo que más importaba. ¿Quién diablos utilizó alguna vez mierda enseñado en la escuela, de todos modos, además de aplicarlo a una carrera docente? Fue inútil. Ni siquiera necesitaba saber esto para convertirse en un maldito poli. O al menos no lo creía. Todo lo que necesitaba saber era cómo manejar, usar una pistola y hacer papeleo mientras miraba la cola.

— **¡Emma!** — la voz del señor Spencer hizo que la rubia saltara en su lugar, sintiéndose como si acabara de ser golpeada cuando los pensamientos se habían disipado inmediatamente.

— **Oh, ¿Sí?**

— **¿Puedes responder a la pregunta en el tablero**? — el maestro señaló un complicado problema en el tablero y Emma asintió, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué diablos estaban haciendo. Tal vez no era mejor para el espacio durante la clase como ella había previsto.

La rubia se levantó lentamente de su asiento y caminó hacia el frente de la habitación. Podía sentir todos los ojos en ella, incluso algunos susurros mientras caminaba. Siempre la había hecho consciente cuando otros le susurraban a su alrededor. Siempre sentía que esos comentarios estaban destinados a ella, aunque, nunca podría saber lo que estaban diciendo. Emma suponía que era para mejor, porque cuando los comentarios eran para ella, y se hablaban en voz alta, ella absolutamente los odiaba y quería golpear esas cabezas.

Pero ella estaba saliendo del tema de nuevo, y definitivamente no estaba ayudando a su falta de conocimiento de lo que estaban haciendo. El problema que se extendía frente a ella parecía complicado con la mezcla de números y letras y signos numéricos. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando aquí? ¿Y quién diablos ha salido con esto?

— **Para cualquier día, Swan.**

 _Killian._

Emma apretó el puño en el marcador en la mano al oír su voz e hizo todo lo posible para ignorarlo cuando empezó con el problema. Fuera lo que estuviera haciendo, lo estaba haciendo correctamente.

Por supuesto, estaban revisando. El miércoles fue el comienzo de las pruebas del semestre, después de todo. Esto fue sólo algo de principios de año. Probablemente lo había aprendido en uno de esos días en que había decidido espaciarse, lo que habría sido la mayoría de los días. Regina realmente había sacado su atención de las clases.

Muy pronto, ella estaba terminando el problema con una sonrisa de confianza. La lección sobre esto fue bastante fácil y todo el proceso simple. Al principio parecía intimidante, pero en realidad no lo era, y Emma estaba agradecida por eso. Al menos no se avergonzó delante de toda la clase.

— **¡Enhorabuena, Swan, está todo correcto!**

Emma se congeló en su sitio, los ojos esmeraldas se deslizaron hacia el moreno con una sonrisa en su rostro, y le disparó puñales — **¿Y?**

— **Sólo te ánimo, no necesitas ser un cocodrilo** — Rodó los ojos, riéndose de algo que alguien había dicho a su lado.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Emma volvió a su asiento. Ella no iba a jugar su juego hoy, porque si lo hacía, ella le explotaría en la cara y, realmente, ella no quería hacer eso - _al menos delante de un aula entera._

— **Pero estoy seguro de que no le importaría que la molestarás** — una chica de la que se sentó en el lugar delante de Emma se rió. Perra desagradable.

— **Apuesto a que lo haría ahora si pudiera** — el chico sentado junto a Killian puso sus dos centavos. ¿Por qué estaban haciendo esto?

— **No. Ella es lesbiana, ella estaría en los polluelos aquí** — otro muchacho, el que estaba sentado junto a Emma, se apresuró a exponer.

De repente, la chica que se sentó junto a Emma y la de delante parecía jadear con asco, y la rubia podía oírlo, mientras se alejaban lo más lejos posible de ella.

— **¡Eso es asqueroso, quiero cambiar de asiento, señor Spencer!** — la morena chilló al lado de la rubia, que rodó los ojos.

Realmente, era divertido cómo reaccionaban, pero al mismo tiempo, dolía. Emma nunca pudo comprender por qué la gente actuaba así. ¿Por qué era tan grande tener conocimiento de que ella prefiere a las mujeres sobre los hombres? No es como si algo hubiera cambiado. No es que intentara algo. ¿Por qué siempre piensan eso? ¿Por qué los hombres no reaccionan de manera exagerada a las mujeres o viceversa, y se sienten revotados sentándose junto a ellos, creyendo que los golpearían? Para Emma, ella sentía que debía ser lo mismo. No hay reacciones. No importa.

¿Por qué no podía alguien decir, "Le gustan las chicas? o "Le gustan los chicos? Eso también es genial". y sólo seguir adelante con sus vidas? Era algo que Emma no podía entender, y ella sabía que había otros con los mismos pensamientos.

Sin embargo, ¿Por qué siempre piensan que uno se lo pegaría? Esa chica ni siquiera era del tipo de Emma. Y, por alguna razón, acababa de hacer clic en la mente de Emma de que sabían que era gay. Killian ... Ese bastardo traicionero gritó su secreto, y ahora todo el mundo sabía, o por lo menos todos en esta clase, y probablemente extendería la palabra.

— **¿Qué es este alboroto ahora**? — el señor Spencer gruñó desde su lugar en la mesa, mirando a la chica que había pronunciado su nombre.

— **No quiero sentarme al lado de ... lesbianas** — susurró la palabra como si fuera una cosa sucia.

Emma se burló y cruzó los brazos firmemente sobre su pecho, encogiéndose en su asiento mientras el profesor se levantaba de su escritorio, con los ojos aburridos. No tenía ni idea de qué tipo de hombre era, si era uno que aceptaba o rechazaba la idea.

El señor Spencer ni siquiera respondió a la chica. Sólo señaló un escritorio vacío en la parte delantera del aula, que hizo que la adolescente fuera de su antiguo asiento en cuestión de segundos.

— **Gracias, no quiero que intente nada.**

— **¿Qué diablos te hace pensar que yo quisiera tener algo contigo?** — Emma no pudo evitar sonreír, golpeando las palmas de las manos sobre el escritorio. — **Con cualquiera de ustedes, esto es tan jodidamente ridículo, estaba bien antes, yo no estaba intentado hacer algo.**

— **¿Emma, te tranquilizarás antes de enviarte a la oficina del señor Gold**? — el maestro advirtió, mirando con ojos duros a la rubia.

— **¡Perdóname por intentar defenderme!** — la rubia apretó los puños — **Que sistema escolar, que los matones intimiden y griten a las víctimas para que crezcan un par.**

— **Te gustaría eso, ¿No?** — el chico junto a un Killian bastante tranquilo había hablado.

— **¿Qué diablos significa eso?**

— **¡Emma Nolan!**

— ¿Incluso escuchó a esté imbécil? — Emma siseó, luego se levantó de su asiento para recoger sus pertenencias.

— **Apuesto a que le gustaría** — la chica delante de ella añadió.

— **¿Hacerlo?** — otro se burló.

— **¡Jodanse! Ser una lesbiana no significa que quiera convertirme en una tipa de mierda** — Realmente, ¿Qué demonios estaban pensando? Si fueran a insultar algo, al menos tengan conocimiento de ello.

— **Le gustaría follarme, apuesto** — esa chica habló, una sonrisa en sus labios. — **Te gustaría sólo lamer mi vagi…**

— **¡Cómo lo desearías!** — Emma se echó rápidamente, retrocediendo hacia la puerta — **Espero que seas feliz, Killian, espero que valga la pena, por eso no le digo a la gente esto ...**

— **¡Emma, espera!** — Killian estaba empezando a salir de su asiento ahora, pero la rubia negó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta.

— **Sálvate, imbécil. Has herido a dos personas con éxito** — y se había ido, marchando hacia la oficina. Al menos sería mucho más seguro allí que en ese maldito aula. A pesar de que sólo tres o cuatro personas la insultaron, todavía era bastante hiriente. Si sólo fuera una, Emma todavía estaría alterada como había estado en el pasado.

¿Por qué demonios había confiado en ese maldito chico con su secreto? Debería haber sabido que lo haría. Y tampoco podía negarlo, porque era el único de unos pocos que sabían.

Imbécil.

Eso es todo lo que Emma podía decir en su cabeza en el momento en que ella hizo su camino por el pasillo. Pero antes de que ella llegara a la oficina, la campana había sonado y los estudiantes estaban presentando en los pasillos. Bueno, eso salvó la tonta explicación de dejar esa clase. Podía dirigirse a su tercer período.

Y la idea de eso le hizo palpitar el pecho. Sólo un período más antes de que estuviera en la clase de Regina Mills. Dios, no podía esperar a ver a esa mujer otra vez, y esperaba ver su hermosa sonrisa de nuevo. Ella realmente lo necesitaba.

Ella realmente necesitaba apartar su mente de todo, también. Si no lo hacía, probablemente se desmoronaría en algún momento de este período con todo lo que había sucedido. Las emociones que se acumulaban dentro de ella desde el segundo período y los idiotas allí se guardaban en un lugar peligroso. Emma tuvo suerte de no haberse roto en la clase, o una de dos cosas podría suceder: llorar en el acto, o golpear y herir al objetivo.

Emma no era una que mantuviera sus emociones bien si fueran empujadas al límite. Ella rompería o rompería de alguna manera. El llorar no sería causado por cosas tan dolorosas que le dijeran, no, sería causada por la ira que brota dentro de ella. La cólera que tanto se esforzaba en disimular se volvería tan peligrosamente alta ... y sabía cuándo ocurriría eso, porque sólo temblaría con su enojo acumulado hasta que ya no pudiera contenerla y acabaría llorando, incluso al momento de hablar. Le había pasado antes, donde había estado tan enojada, que no pudo evitar gritar mientras sollozaba. Si ella se fuera a estrellar, lo sabrían. Eso también podría ir de dos maneras, ella gritaría y golpearía, o simplemente en silencio caminar hacia arriba y gimotear sobre el contribuyente a su rabia. De cualquier manera, nunca terminó bien, y definitivamente no pasaría en esa aula, porque por lo que ella podía decir, casi todo el mundo era un enemigo, y sus ojos se bloquearían en cada uno de ellos.

Era algo bueno que ella hubiera salido de la habitación antes de que ella hubiera sido empujada más allá de sus límites. No podía permitirse una llamada a sus padres adoptivos que, sin duda, le preguntaban por qué haría tal cosa. No quería que lo descubrieran de esa manera. Si averiguaran eso, sería sentarlos. Pero, viendo cómo nada malo había sucedido lo suficiente como para una llamada, ella no tuvo que preocuparse por ello. En vez de eso, podía despejar su mente. Ellos fueron capaces de correr hoy.

Y corrió ella. Emma había dejado que todo pensamiento preocupante se derritiera mientras corría alrededor del gimnasio, aunque, habría tenido un efecto más calmante en ella si fuera a estar fuera. Por desgracia, hacía demasiado frío y demasiado nieve para usar las pistas. A la rubia no le importaba, siempre y cuando pudiera correr.

Para el final del período, ella estaba agotada, pero su mente se sintió bombeada y listo para asumir el siguiente período. Durante su carrera, trató de pensar en los resultados positivos de su charla con Regina, si quería conseguir uno. Incluso había pensado en qué decir, aunque, probablemente, no sería capaz de recordar palabra por palabra. Eso sería lo mejor. No quería sonar robótica mientras hablaba con la mujer mayor. ¿Quién sabe lo que Regina pensaría de ella si le diera un discurso entero para una explicación? Sería absolutamente barato. Sería más rico viniendo del corazón. Lo tocaba de oído, sobre todo porque no sabía cómo Regina iba a reaccionar ante lo que iba a decir.

O si Emma sería capaz de decir algo en absoluto, porque cuando entró por esa puerta a su cuarto período de clase de escritura literaria en la habitación de la Srta. Mills, vio que ella y su aliento se engancharon en su garganta. Había sido la primera vez en tres días que había visto a esa mujer, y todavía parecía tan hermosa, si no más. Aunque, la rubia notó algunos cambios en su apariencia.

Regina parecía desgastada mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, examinando los papeles. Tenía los círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos, aunque había tratado de cubrirlos con maquillaje, pero la hinchazón seguía allí si uno miraba de cerca y lo suficiente. Su pelo parecía diferente. Parecía ... más delgada. Y su piel parecía más pálida, pero eso podría haber sido la iluminación.

Emma frunció el ceño, incapaz de ayudar a la caída de sus músculos, mientras se dirigía a su escritorio al fondo de la habitación. Regina no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia. Por lo general, ella le dio una sonrisa. Eso fue otra huelga para la realidad actual. ¿Realmente iba a ignorarla?

Con un suspiro suave, Emma bajó la mirada hacia el papel que había quedado en su escritorio de la anterior clase de inglés. Esta sería la hora más agonizante de todo, había concluido Emma. A pesar de que ella estaba donde quería estar, todavía tenía que esperar y ver como la morena con los ojos de triste, chocolate se paró en el frente de la habitación, ayudando a la revisión de clase para el examen de semestre. Con cada paso que daba y cada palabra que hablaba, Emma podía sentir el dolor en ellos, y la forma en que su tono o paso había cambiado. Caminó con un paso más pesado y habló con un tono más ronco.

Nadie más probablemente lo notó, pero Emma conocía a Regina, y ésta no era ella. Éste era alguien que ocupaba su apariencia y estaba en el borde de apenas dar para arriba. Estaba agobiada por demonios que la arrastraron, los mismos que Emma había intentado con tanta fuerza sacar. Todo había fracasado al final: sus esfuerzos, porque era culpa suya haberlos regresado. Sólo ahora podía Emma esperar de que fuera capaz de eliminarlos una vez más y ayudar a Regina de nuevo.

Emma estaba atada con arrepentimientos una vez más al final del período, cada uno apretando su corazón más apretado en su pecho hasta que ella simplemente no podía respirar. Cuando los estudiantes salieron de la habitación, ella permaneció, mirando como la maestra morena se dirigió a su escritorio sin una palabra, ni siquiera una mirada, hacia la dirección de Emma. Ella había evitado cualquier contacto visual durante toda la clase.

Ahora era el momento. Ahora era el momento en que ella tendría que hablar con ella y esperanzadamente acabar con todo esto. Todo el dolor y la preocupación y la constante herida.

Emma cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente antes de levantarse, lentamente dirigiéndose a la morena.

— **¿Regina?** — su voz era ronca mientras hablaba, nada más que un crujido que salía de sus labios.

— **¿Qué pasa?** — la maestra le preguntó con impaciencia, los ojos marrones se centraron en el papel que tenía frente a ella, aunque no lo veía exactamente.

— **Necesitamos hablar…**

— **No tenemos nada de qué hablar**.

— **Por favor ...** — la rubia suplicó, las lágrimas ya se dibujaban a sus ojos. ¿Ni siquiera iba a intentarlo?

Pero eso hizo quitarles las gafas de lectura y dejarlas a un lado antes de mirar a Emma, los ojos marrones brillando — **¿Y qué ?, ¿Quieres hacerme más daño? Puedo ser masoquista, pero incluso tengo mis límites.**

— **No, Re-Regina ... Es ... No quiero lastimarte, créeme en eso** ... — Emma trató de arrastrar su silla para poder sentarse frente a la morena.

— **Bueno, tú ... lo has hecho** — ella apartó la vista, su voz temblaba con cada palabra, y cada uno había apuñalado una aguja en el corazón de Emma — **Y no puedo hablar contigo ahora mismo.**

— **¡Han pasado tres días, Regina!** — Emma suspiró, apoyándose en la silla. — **Tres días y yo ... no puedo respirar sin ti, me duele tanto estar separada de ti, es realmente ... es irreal lo mucho que significas para mí, y quiero que confíes en mí cuando te digo que amo. Te amo mucho, no creí que fuera posible.**

— **Emma ...** — Regina sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

— **¿No me amas, Regina**? — preguntó Emma honestamente. La había matado cuando ella no se lo devolvió el viernes, aunque podía entender por qué, dada la circunstancia, pero la había molestado desde entonces, teniendo en cuenta las teorías no deseadas.

— **Por supuesto que te amo, Emma** — Ella medio reía, medio lloraba — **De hecho, te amo demasiado…**

— **Deberías dejarme contarte lo que pasó, Gina ...** — Emma urgió, su voz un susurro suave — **Si me amas tanto como dices, me dejarás, porque me resulta terriblemente difícil incluso vivir sin ti ... con saber que podrías odiarme.**

— **Yo ... nunca podría odiarte, Emma, es imposible.**

— **Entonces déjame por favor explicar…**

Regina suspiró ante la sencilla súplica de la rubia y Emma tentativamente levantó las manos para agarrar la morena, que tenía su cara grabada con un debate que claramente había comenzado en su cabeza. Sus ojos parpadearon de esperanza y luego de traición. Había dolido tanto ver lo que se reflejaba en esas peligrosas esferas de whisky. Era un dolor que Emma sintió que nunca podría sobrevivir. Pero la morena habló, apretando sus manos.

— **Bien.**

— **¿De- de verdad?**

— **Emma, cuéntame qué** **pasó** — Regina impacientemente cloqueó y la rubia asintió con la cabeza.

— **Te dije antes del baile que había aceptado la invitación de Killian al Formal de Invierno, realmente no quería hacerlo, pero Ruby insistió y Belle también, ya que ellas iban y me querían ahí, no me gusta ir a esas cosas ... Así que, ya que siempre estuvieron molestándome, lo acepté** — Emma empezó, su mirada verde se cerró con la de Regina y nunca se marchó mientras jugaba con los dedos de la mujer mayor.

— **Y ya que fui y con alguien a quien no me importó mucho, tuve la idea de convencerte de que fueras también, tuve ese sueño loco de bailar juntas, ¿Sabes? de ser como mi ... uh, reina en ... un vestido sexy para venir a salvarme** — la rubia se ruborizó ligeramente. No le había dicho a Regina la razón exacta por la que quería que la morena acompañara al baile. Pero, demonios, nunca lastimó a nadie y ella sabía que la profesora se burlaría de ella — **Pero, sí, lo sé ... No podríamos bailar allí, así que todo me ha llevado a la mente, pero ya lo sabes.**

— **De todos modos, esa noche ... Killian me recogió y caminábamos hacia el baile cuando empezó a comentar cómo yo no era una persona normal al vestirme, y luego hizo una observación acerca de que soy gay después de hacer alguna otra pregunta y sólo respondí "sí". Esa es la historia de cómo salí con él, y pensé que él me había tomado en serio. Dijo que aún le debía un baile y pensé que terminaría luego, ya que estarías tú ahí.**

 **Pero cuando finalmente llegamos a la** **pista de baile ... Fue entonces cuando empezó a tocar la lenta canción, quería alejarme de allí, pero me dijo que le debía un baile y él quería eso, supongo que podría haberlo rechazado, pero realmente no pensé que el pudiera hacer algo después de contarle todo, ¿Sabes?**

 **Lo siguiente que sé es que él tenía su mano en mi culo. Estaba tirándolo lejos para confrontar lo que pasaba, pero aparentemente lo había leído de manera equivocada, porque estaba haciendo esa cara extraña y fruncida. Le tomó literalmente un momento antes de que mi cerebro hiciera clic para darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sé que suena como una excusa estúpida, pero vamos, estaba confundida como el infierno. Es como ese momento antes de besar a la gente, ya sabes, es como un hechizo que pone en ellos para mantenerte así, No sé ... Pero, él me besó ... Sí. Y era horrible, sabía a pescado, odio los peces** — Emma tardó un momento en estremecerse ante aquel recuerdo — **Pero después de que me di cuenta de que estaba besándome el maldito, le empujé y él trató de disculparse ¿Pero la verdad? No lo hizo.**

La rubia sacudió la cabeza y finalmente dejó caer la mirada en sus manos, donde Regina había comenzado a jugar con los propios dedos de Emma, ansiosamente lazándolos con los suyos para apretarlos suavemente o separarlos entre sus manos. Ella permaneció en silencio mientras escuchaba lo que Emma acababa de decir, sólo continuaba jugando con los dedos mientras lo hacía.

Luego soltó las manos de la rubia y puso sus manos en su propio regazo. El corazón de Emma se hundió en el gesto, sus manos se alzaron.

— **No sé qué decir** — Regina murmuró finalmente.

— **No tienes que creerme, supongo ... Pero te juro que te digo la verdad y yo ... lo siento ... no puedo disculparme lo suficiente por la forma en que te he lastimado, ni siquiera le echo la culpa a él, ¿Sabes ?, soy la maldita idiota que decidió ir con él. Soy la idiota de mierda que dejó que mis amigos me convencieran de ir en primer lugar ...**

— **Te creo, Emma** — la morena extendió la mano para tomar una de las manos de Emma para cogerla en la suya.

Emma miró sus manos por un momento antes de echarse atrás para encontrarse con la de Regina — **Y estoy tan jodidamente arrepentida de ... todo, te he lastimado y eso es lo último que quiero hacer, he estado golpeándome todo el puto fin de semana y no he podido dormir porque cada vez que cierro mis ojos ... Todo lo que pude ver era a ti y todo lo que te hice**. **Te hice llorar ¡Nunca quise hacer eso!** — las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos una vez más, esta vez no se quedaron dentro de sus límites, sino que se derramaron por sus mejillas en corrientes cálidas y cristalinas.

— **Cariño ...** — Regina apretó la mano de Emma antes de soltarla, usando sus manos libres para enjugar las lágrimas que no dejaban de pasear por las rubicundas mejillas de la rubia — **No llores ... Está bien, te perdono, ¿Cómo no hacerlo si eres tan pura?**

— **No puedo ser pura si te lastimo, Gina. Es toda mi culpa que estés ...**

— **Shhh, no te preocupes por eso** — su voz era un zumbido calmante — **Yo estaba y todavía estoy muy herida, pero te perdono, sé que no soy la única que había sufrido de eso ... y fueron mis propios actos infantiles los que nos habían lanzado tan profundamente en este pozo. Ahora sé que verdaderamente me amas y nunca debí haber dudado de eso ... Era sólo eso ... con él ... Todo me tiraba y me ponía en un mal lugar, era la única manera que sabía reaccionar.**

— **Es un idiota ...** — Emma negó con la cabeza, resoplando la nariz para evitar que el moco goteara — **Ojalá el viernes no hubiera pasado ... No sabe cómo guardar un puto secreto, tampoco.**

— **¿Qué quieres decir?**

— **Nada** — Emma sacudió la cabeza una vez más y se levantó para dar unos pasos entre ellos — **Puedo ... ¿Puedo tener un abrazo?**

— **Creo que los dos necesitamos uno.**

— **He querido abrazarte desde que entré en esta habitación** — la rubia envolvió sus brazos firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Regina mientras ella envolvía los suyos a la adolescente, ese perfume familiar y picante que llenaba los sentidos de Emma y relajaba cada nervio que había terminado desde el comienzo del fin de semana. Todos los acontecimientos habían desaparecido al presionar un dedo.

— **¿Algo así?** — Regina susurró contra los cabellos rubios, una mano atada en la melena mientras el otro aterrizaba en el culo de Emma. Y que uno apretó, y eso tenía a la rubia sonriendo. Le gustaba cuando Regina le tocaba el culo. Era de ella y sólo de ella. De nadie más.

— **Siempre sé cuándo necesitas un abrazo, tengo un fuerte deseo de darte uno, y sólo se fortalece cuanto más tiempo tengo que esperar** — Emma ronroneó, acercándose más a la morena — **Y realmente necesitabas una hoy, mi pobre Gina estaba tan triste ... Me siento como una mierda por hacerte sentir así.**

— **Yo siento lo mismo por hacerte pasar por esta prueba sin sentido. No debí haber actuado de la manera que lo hice el viernes por la noche. Si me hubiera quedado y realmente haberte escuchado en lugar de salir por la histeria, no habríamos tenido este lío** — Regina murmuró tristemente en el oído de Emma, su cuerpo ligeramente balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás — **Me sentía demasiado débil ... demasiado vulnerable.**

— **Pero, piénsalo de esta manera, sólo nos acercó más, sabemos lo difícil que es alejarnos una de la otra y ahora sólo queremos estar más cerca. Yo sé que lo hago. Quiero esposarme a ti y nunca dejarte de lado.**

— **Creo que sería dar un paso demasiado lejos, pero debo estar de acuerdo, no quiero nunca volver alejarme de ti otra vez** — Regina sonrió, y fue esa sonrisa la que la llevó a Emma. Allí estaba. Ella había estado ansiando ver esa sonrisa magnífica que podría aclarar su día en cuestión de segundos, sin importar lo mierda que pudiera haber sido.

— **Deberías quedarte conmigo por el resto del** **día** — Emma tarareó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer mayor, su sonrisa nunca se desvaneció — **Hay demasiados idiotas ahora mismo después del más grande de todos.**

— **¿Hay algo malo ahí afuera, querida? ¿Habías mencionado algo sobre Killian incapaz de guardar un secreto?** — Regina inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para presionar un beso a un lado de la cabeza de Emma.

— **Sí ... Killian le dijo a alguien que yo era gay y que se dio la vuelta, porque en mi segunda clase de hoy, fue una absoluta tormenta de mierda. El señor Spencer no hizo ni mierda cuando una chica pidió cambiarse ...** — Ella suspiró, agarrando la camisa de Regina mientras ella cerraba las manos en puños. Sólo la idea de pensar en ello, la tenía en una montaña rusa de emociones. Emma podía sentir el estrechamiento en su garganta mientras hablaba de nuevo. Su ira la estaba haciendo temblar de nuevo con el recuerdo. Quería bascular sus cabezas — **Ellos no dejaron de decir ... cosas, Killian se sentó allí, yo sólo salí ... El maldito profesor ni siquiera se preocupó de que estuvieran diciendo esas cosas. Me gritó por defenderme** — su voz se elevó un par de octavas, y como pudo sentir los brazos de Regina se tensaron a su alrededor.

— **Hablaré con él** — Regina gruñó, frotando círculos tranquilizadores contra la espalda de Emma mientras el primer sollozo se liberaba en el hombro de la profesora.

— **¡Quiero lastimarlos a todos!** — Emma gritó, apretando con fuerza — **Yo quería golpear sus cráneos de mierdas. Tal vez entonces tendrían la idea que soy la misma persona…**

— **Cariño ... Hey, cariño.**

— **¡Todos merecen morir!** — la rubia siseó, otro sollozo sacudió su cuerpo.

— **Emma ...** — Regina se apartó del abrazo, sus manos moviéndose para tocar las mejillas de Emma, acunándolas con suaves palmas — **Cálmate, cariño, entiendo que estás enojada con ellos por decir esas cosas ... He estado allí ... Pero tú eres mejor que ellos, y estás contenta por con quien eres, ¿verdad?**

— **Por supuesto que sí ... te tengo a ti** — Emma trató incluso de respirar, resoplando la nariz varias veces en el proceso mientras contemplaba los adorables y morenos ojos de Regina — **Nunca cambiaría quién soy si eso significaba perderte, eres la mejor parte de mi vida y sé lo que es el infierno ... El infierno no es poder pasar tiempo contigo, nunca ser capaz de verte o hablarte y tener estos pensamientos de odio ...**

— **Tienes algo que ellos no saben** — Regina susurró, agachando la cabeza para presionar un casto beso a los labios de Emma — **Y quiero que sigas recordándote eso a ti mismo. Recuerde que, seguro, pueden decir estas cosas dañinas sobre su estilo de vida, pero al menos tienes algo que definitivamente vale la pena. Eso es lo que hago ... Me recuerdo a mí mismo cuando me siento mal.**

— **Me acordaré de eso ...** — Emma miró hacia abajo, la vergüenza de repente la llenó por reaccionar en la forma en que ella tenía hacia esas personas.

— **Bueno** — dijo la morena, la más dulce sonrisa en su rostro — **Te amo.**

— **Yo también te amo** — Emma respondió. Su corazón podía derretirse con la forma en que esta mujer la miraba. Regina hizo que Emma se sintiera tan especial, como si fuera la mujer más afortunada de la tierra. Y, en realidad, ella creía que sí. Ella tenía una mujer que la amaba, y realmente lo hacía, ya que ella la quería igual.

— **Realmente ... realmente quiero aplastarte** — Emma podía ayuda por ese comentario, la sonrisa más grande que ella pudo sacar fue exhibida en su cara.

— **Por favor, no lo hagas** — Regina se rió entre dientes — **Sería doloroso.**

— **Lo siento** — la rubia también soltó una risita, pero trató de mantenerla tan callada como pudo para que pudiera oír la risa de Regina. Le gustaba la risa de esa mujer. Era música para el alma, hermosa y encantadora. Cada vez que lo oía, la empapaba como una esponja. Le trajo mucha alegría, sobre todo al saber que Regina era feliz, que sin cesar la hacía feliz — **Pero, tengo todos estos sentimientos y lo único que puedo hacer es traducirlo dejándolo salir de esta manera para ti.**

— **Tengo esos mismos sentimientos, querida** — Regina se rió de nuevo — **Pero tiendo guardarlos para mí.**

— **Bueno, sinceramente no me importaría si me aplastas, me gusta** — la rubia le dio una sonrisa divertida, estallando en risa cuando la morena sacudía su cabeza.

— **Puedo pensar en otras maneras para mostrarte lo que siento.**

 _Oh._

Esas palabras llegaron directamente a su núcleo, sin paradas ni vueltas. Sabía exactamente lo que la mujer mayor quería decir con eso, y, por supuesto, sólo dejó a la rubia nerviosa en su lugar.

— **Te estás sonrojando, querida.**

— **Sí ... Bueno, tú también lo estarías** — dejo de mirar el rostro de Regina para descubrir que la computadora detrás de ella se volvía más interesante.

— **Si no estuviéramos en la escuela en este momento, haría un esfuerzo para mostrarle lo mucho que siento por ti** — el dorso de la mano de Regina se reflejaba en la mejilla de Emma y la respiración de la rubia se enganchó, los pelos en la parte posterior de su cuello estaban parados. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia la mano, disfrutando de la tierna caricia que le daba.

— **Que desafortunado, porque tu falda podría haber sido mucho más fácil para la ocasión** — Emma murmuró, abrió los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro. La mujer frente a ella tenía las mejillas rosadas, aunque llevaba una sonrisa que podía hacer que cualquier villano se avergonzara.

— **Si vienes esta noche, veremos lo fácil que esta falda hará las cosas** — Regina ronroneó, su tono cayó un par de octavas — **Siéntate.**

— **¿Sentar?** — Emma parpadeó ante la repentina orden, pero no desafió lo que la mujer mayor había dicho mientras encontraba el asiento detrás de ella. Regina pronto se sentó también, sus ojos afilados y castaños se centraron en el rostro arrugado de la rubia.

— **¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda en este período?**

— **Alrededor de ... uh ...** — Emma tragó pesadamente mientras levantaba sus ojos al reloj en la pared lejana — **Casi la mitad.**

— **Entonces tenemos mucho tiempo para comer** — sus manos estaban en los muslos de Emma en cuestión de segundos, lo que hizo que la rubia se retorciera ligeramente, presionándolos para aliviar el dolor repentino que latía allí. Regina llevaba una sonrisa tortuosa, sus ojos brillaban con algo casi pecaminoso.

— **¿Gina ...?** — Emma respiró, su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró increíblemente mientras la morena dejaba que esa pequeña lengua se deslizara lentamente sobre sus húmedos labios rosados.

— **Me estoy muriendo de hambre. ¿Trajiste algo de comida?** — Y, de repente, ella estaba sentada, todas las pruebas de lo que acababa de suceder repentinamente desapareció y reemplazándola con una sonrisa amistosa.

— **Yo ... uh ... ¿Tengo un Sándwich?** — Emma se dio la vuelta y rápidamente buscó con su bolso, sacando un pequeño recipiente con dos sándwiches envueltos en plástico dentro. Rápidamente abrió el plástico, con los dedos temblorosos mientras recuperaba uno de los sándwiches para entregarlo a la profesora que esperaba.

— **Gracias mi amor** — Regina agarró la muñeca de Emma y le dio unos besos suaves en los nudillos.

— **Sé que no es mucho ... No estaba realmente concentrado en hacer el almuerzo, esta mañana.**

— **Cualquier cosa de ti es una delicia maravillosa, Emma. Aunque no sea una cena en un restaurante de cinco estrellas y pase a un simple almuerzo que consistente en un bocadillo de mantequilla de maní y jalea, me encantará y estaré eternamente agradecida** — la morena le dio a Emma esa sonrisa de dientes que siempre parecía derretir su corazón. Se veía tan hermosa cuando sonreía genuinamente, y muy feliz. Por eso Emma se propuso mantener a Regina sonriendo, y ella duplicaría sus esfuerzos después de lo que ella le había hecho.

— **Mierda, realmente te amo** — las mejillas de Emma ardían, sus ojos revoloteaban en el sándwich en sus manos con una sonrisa tímida ligeramente en sus labios. Y su amor por esta mujer crecía cada día más. Sólo habían pasado dos semanas desde que se habían dicho por primera vez que se querían una a la otra. Era notable lo rápido que estos sentimientos se estaban apoderando de la rubia, y de la morena misma. Emma había sospechado que habían comenzado desde el primer día que se conocieron y florecieron con el tiempo, creciendo hasta el momento que se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Era algo que ella ya había imaginado en ese tiempo, pero todavía le parecía molesto que la golpeara tan fuerte y tan rápido. Ella nunca pensó que algo así sería posible en la vida real, que sólo ocurrió en las películas. Pero, de nuevo, nunca creyó realmente en el amor antes de que ella lo probara por sí misma, y oh dios, era lo más dulce que había probado.

— **Yo también te amo** — Regina respondió, su voz rica como la miel.

Emma siempre vivió para oír esas palabras de la boca de la morena. Siempre mandaba a su corazón directo a las nubes y hacía que todo el dolor desapareciera. Sólo deseaba que esta mujer pudiera estar con ella sin parar, porque demonios, ella no tendría que preocuparse de romperla. Mientras estaba con Regina, todos sus cuidados se alejaban y ella se sentía ligera como una pluma.

— **¿Gina?** — la rubia se lamió los labios, moviéndose hacia adelante con la silla.

— **¿Si cariño?**

— ¿Crees que podrías ... uh ... ir a mi segundo periodo de clases? — Porque era precisamente allí donde más necesitaba la morena. Por supuesto, lo que ella estaba pidiendo era una acción fuerte, porque la maestra tenía una clase esa hora y ¿Y que asunto tendría ella al entrar en la clase del Sr. Spencer?

— **¿Para qué?** — Regina le preguntó cuidadosamente, aunque recordaba lo que la rubia le había contado sobre aquella clase.

— **No importa ... Olvídate de lo que pregunté, es estúpido, de todos modos. Sé que no puedes.**

— **Dime por qué** — la morena no dejó lugar a argumentos, su rostro estoico, aunque la jalea en la comisura de su boca se apartó de la expresión seria.

— **No quiero estar ahí ... aunque mañana haremos guías para las pruebas del semestre, lo cual no sería tanto una molestia ya que pide silencio, pero si estuvieras allí ... sé que podría pasar el período** — Emma lo dijo cuidadosamente y sus dedos presionando en el pan — **Estar contigo me hace sentir que puedo hacer cualquier cosa, y tenerte ahí, no tendría que preocuparme por lo que dirían de mí.**

— **Pero ¿Qué asunto tendría yo estando allí durante un período completo?**

— **No, por eso no debería haberlo preguntado, porque era estúpido** — la rubia se encogió de hombros, tomando un gran bocado de su sándwich.

— **No es estúpido, mi amor, me has dado una idea.**

— **¿De verdad?**

— **Sí** — Regina asintió, sentada en su silla con una sonrisa — **Te puedo sacar de la clase, si lo deseas, solo están repasando, ¿Verdad? Eres buena en matemáticas, no creo que necesites sentarte ahí por una hora entera, ¿Cierto?** — Emma asintió con la cabeza silenciosamente, continuó — **Voy a inventar una torpe razón para que vengas conmigo. Mi segunda clase de período es un poco larga, pero podrías sentarte en mi escritorio.**

— **¿Realmente harías eso por mí?** — preguntó Emma, sentándose.

— **Si quieres que lo haga, querida, pero no puedo prometer nada** , **tendría que conseguir a alguien para que pueda reemplazarme un momento** — la morena sólo se encogió de hombros, sonriendo a la rubia que había empezado a lagrimar.

— **Gracias, Regina ... Realmente significa mucho para mí que hagas eso**.

— **Eres mi, uh, novia de todos modos, lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz.**

Emma levantó una mano para apoyar la mejilla de la morena. Esta mujer fue realmente un milagro y tuvo la suerte de tenerla en su vida. Incluso sentía que no merecía la morena y toda la generosidad que ofrecía. Ni siquiera podía hacer la mitad de lo que Regina le hacía a ella, pero joder, intentaba hacerlo. Emma estaría segura de arreglar todo con la mujer morena cuando tuviera los recursos para hacerlo, definitivamente, porque amaba a esa mujer más que a la vida misma y eso decía algo procedente de una niña de crianza rota que no creía en una cosa llamada amor.

Ella miró, realmente miró, en los ojos de la morena ante ella, mirando fijamente en las profundidades de la verdad que se encuentran detrás de ellos. Los ojos raramente les mintieron, Emma los encontró en varias ocasiones. Por supuesto, a veces engañaban, pero la mayoría de las veces podía ver lo que había detrás. ¿Qué cosa engañosa podría estar escondida allí? La verdad, el poder de su sinceridad que podría sacudir a Emma hasta el fondo. Porque así fue como descubrió lo que Regina realmente sentía por ella, la forma en que sus ojos le contaban todos los secretos que tenía. Incluso mirándolos ahora, había provocado escalofríos por la espalda de la rubia. Ella no veía nada más que amor y pureza en ellos, como un mar de chocolate derretido, rico y puro.

Era una hermosa vista; maravilloso, cálido y acogedor. Emma se encontró con una frecuencia cautivada por el brillo en los orbes que dejo marcada como un tatuaje en su corazón. Su cuerpo, como un imán, se inclinó lentamente hacia el cuerpo de Regina en una atracción que no podía ser detenida. Ella podía sentir la mujer mayor hacer lo mismo hasta que ambas estaban a sólo centímetros de distancia, sus labios se separaron con respiraciones pesadas y pupilas dilatadas. Emma podía sentir los hormigueos ya, corriendo a través de su cuerpo en un pulso agradable, que se extiende desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies.

— **Mi hermosa Swan** — Regina susurró justo antes de que cerrara la distancia, sus labios capturando a Emma en un lento y tierno beso.

Y entonces sonó la campana, aunque los dos no lograron separarse. A Emma no le importaba nada de esa maldita campana. Ella preferiría llegar tarde al sexto período que detener el beso con Regina. Era la cosa más dulce donde cada célula de su cuerpo zumbaba de emoción, con los dedos de los pies rizando ligeramente en sus zapatos mientras la mujer mayor inclinaba la cabeza para profundizar el beso.

Los dedos de Emma se curvaron en sus cabellos negros mientras presionaba su parte superior, cuya mano de la morena se había encontrado en la mejilla de la rubia. Un suave gemido se formó en la garganta de Emma mientras el ardor en su vientre inferior parecía encenderse más cuando Regina se movía para besarla, la lengua llenando la boca de la rubia con el sabor del café con canela. La canela era mucho más dulce cuando se mezclaba con Regina, pensó Emma distraídamente, sus manos moviéndose en un frenesí a lo largo de la espalda de la mujer mayor. Entonces uno de ellos había encontrado su camino al pecho de Regina, cubriendo uno de los montículos de carne sobre la suave seda.

— **Emma ...** — Regina gimió sin aliento, de espaldas arqueándose con el toque de la adolescente. Oh, Dios, ¿Eso era lo más caliente? Emma gruñó suavemente y procedió a amasar el pecho de la morena a través de su camisa, el beso se convirtió en frenética desesperación — **Oh, Dios, por favor ... Yo ... te necesito ...**

— **¿Y la Cámara?** — la rubia murmuró contra la mejilla de la morena mientras ella dejaba caer esa mano en la cadera de Regina con la otra, deslizándola sensualmente por sus muslos hasta el borde de su falda de tubo, luego retrocedía, tirando de la tela con ella.

— **Yo mentí ...** — su agarre en el cabello de Emma se había apretado, su aliento venido en breve, jadeos desgarbados mientras la mano de la rubia se deslizó por el interior de su muslo, desapareciendo debajo de la falda — **No hay ninguno en las aulas.**

— **Lo sé** — Emma sonrió, presionando un beso en la mejilla de Regina antes de arrastrar sus labios por el costado de su cuello — **Extiende tus piernas para mí ...**

Regina hizo eso, con las rodillas a ambos lados de las propias piernas de Emma. La rubia sonrió y continuó besando camino hacía el cuello de la morena, deteniéndose en la curva para provocar la piel con sus dientes mientras sus dedos hacían lo mismo, adornando la superficie de las bragas de satén de Regina.

— **Fóllame ...** — suplicó Regina, sus caderas golpeando en la mano de Emma.

— **¿Estás segura de que deberíamos estar haciendo esto**? — susurró Emma contra la cálida piel de Regina — **Es bastante arriesgado, alguien podría entrar en cualquier momento y podríamos meternos en algún tipo de problema.**

— **Lo sé... Deberíamos parar realmente** — los dedos de la morena intentaron desesperadamente agarrar el suéter de Emma cuando la rubia apartó las bragas para provocar la entrada del profesor con un dedo.

— **Sí ...** — Emma mordisqueó la piel de la mujer mayor, un dígito lentamente empujándose hacia Regina, haciendo que sus caderas se fueran y molieran contra ella para más presión.

— **Oh ...** — la morena jadeó, sus uñas cavando en el suéter negro ahora.

Beeeeeep.

— **Mierda** — Emma hinchó contra el cuello de su amante — **Ese fue el final del período. Me tengo que ir ... Ya he perdido el viernes.**

— **¡Mierda!** — Regina siseó, apoyándose contra su silla mientras la rubia sacaba su dedo y se llevó las manos a sí misma — **Definitivamente me debes, cariño.**

— **Oh, valdrá la espera respecto al sexo** — Emma le dio una sonrisa astuta a la maestra jadeante justo antes de meter su dedo en su boca — **Si hace falta, no me importa, pero me aseguraré de que te vengas hasta que no puedas pensar bien.**

— **Eres mala, Emma** — Regina bufó, acomodando de su falda.

— **No, Gina, eres tú, eres la reina malvada, después de** **todo** — la adolescente soltó una carcajada mientras recogía su mochila y la colgaba sobre su hombro. — **Asegúrate de que te pongas linda y caliente para mí, ¿De acuerdo? Te veré después de la escuela.**

— **Oh, querida, ya estoy caliente y molesta, solo necesito que extingas el fuego entre mis muslos** — la morena observó mientras la rubia sacudía la cabeza, caminando hacia la puerta.

— **Lo haré, no te preocupes** — Emma le guiñó un ojo y abrió la puerta, pero se había detenido antes de salir — **Yo, uh ... Necesito un pase.**

— **Está bien** — Regina ronroneó, sacando una pila de papeles de su cajón para dárselo a la rubia — **¿Debo poner "maldito el maestro" la razón de la tardanza, o ...?**

— **No creo que sea una buena idea** — Emma se rió, tomando el pase de la morena mientras se lo entregaba — **Aunque, sería lo correcto.**

— **No exactamente** — Regina lanzó al estudiante una mirada sardónica.

— **Oh, cállate** — Emma sacó la lengua antes de darse la vuelta e ir a la puerta.

— **Deja esa lengua para un mejor uso, querida** — escuchó detrás de ella he hizo que la rubia sonriera para si misma y gritar mientras salía de la clase.

— **¡No te preocupes, lo haré!**

* * *

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero tuve semanas un poco difíciles, con la operación de mi madre, mis estudios, trabajos, estoy un poco agotada.

Si no fuera por la ayuda de mi hermosa Ade no hubiera podido terminar este capítulo. Muchas gracias cariño.

Gracias por los comentarios, espero que no defraude este capítulo.


	18. The Finals

**Teacher's Pet** by RegalChromaggia69

* * *

— Espero que nadie más te haya dado problemas ... ¿Te la dieron? — Regina preguntó, poniendo un vaso de jugo de manzana delante de Emma antes de sentarse a su lado en el sofá.

Ahora estaban en la casa de la profesora morena, que se había convertido como en su segundo hogar para la rubia. Se encontraba ahí muy a menudo, pasando más tiempo en la pequeña mansión que en su propio loft. Incluso consiguió memorizar el diseño del lugar y sabía exactamente dónde estaba todo si alguna vez necesitaba algo, o si Regina le pidiera que cogiera una cosa.

Era agradable estar en un lugar donde ella era bienvenida. Un lugar donde se sentía como en casa, pero, de nuevo, dondequiera que estuviera, se sentía como en casa cuando estaba con la morena. Era una manera extraña de decirlo, o eso había pensado Emma, pero era la mejor manera de describir cómo ella se sentía con la mujer mayor. En casa.

Sin embargo, eso se había explicado hace poco -en el momento que estuvieron separadas todo ese fin de semana- por qué se había sentido tan perdida, tan ... vacía. Había perdido su hogar, en cuestión de segundos, y se había sentido como si hubiera perdido todas las posesiones dentro de ella. ¿Se alegró alguna vez de tener a Regina ahora, porque nunca podría imaginar vivir en otro lugar?

— **No, por suerte** — ella respondió, una sutil sonrisa en su rostro — **Sólo eran los idiotas en mi segundo período, no estaban en ninguna de mis otras clases.**

— **Eso es bueno** — Regina envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Emma, tirando de la adolescente contra su cuerpo — **Así que, querida, ¿Cómo fue tu día?**

Emma jadeó suavemente mientras los tiernos labios se apretaban contra la carne sensible justo debajo de su oreja. La rubia inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, con la piel encorvada con piel de gallina — **Mi día empezó mal, una mierda, pero durante y después del almuerzo, se puso mejor, me haces feliz, increíblemente.**

— **Me alegro de oír eso, mi amor** — la morena sonrió cuando Emma giró la cabeza para encontrarse con los orbes de whisky — **Ciertamente me haces más feliz.**

Una de las manos de Regina se abrió paso lentamente por el brazo cubierto por el suéter, continuando su viaje por el costado de su cuello hasta llegar a la mejilla rosada de Emma. La sonrisa en el rostro de la adolescente sólo creció mientras acariciaba la carne de oliva, la piel más suave se deslizaba por esos labios rosados y separados.

— **Estoy hirviendo** — Emma susurró. De repente se sintió tan malditamente caliente, su cuerpo había reaccionado con gran exuberancia a las bromas de Regina y no había ayudado que ella llevaba este maldito suéter que sólo atrapó el calor de su cuerpo.

— **Entonces, quítate esa cosa, querida, de todas formas, no la necesitarás por mucho tiempo** — las palabras de Regina eran un ronroneo sensual, mezclándose amablemente con los dedos que lentamente subía el suéter negro mientras hablaba — **Será difícil hacerte el amor si sigues usando esta tontería.**

Y mientras el suéter estaba tirado sobre sus pechos, Emma comenzó a entrar en pánico. No había ninguna razón para usar esta cosa abominable, y esa misma razón se aplicaba a su excusa de no haberla quitado ya.

Sus reacciones hicieron que Regina cesara sus movimientos para darle a la rubia una elevación de ceja, su ceja perfectamente alineada sosteniéndola con una pregunta silenciosa que tronó en los oídos de Emma.

— **No lo hagas** — susurró ella.

— **Pensé que querías ...** — la voz de la morena era suave, tentativa, y sus ojos casi perdidos como la esmeralda al mirar fijamente en los marrones en su búsqueda.

— **Yo ... yo sí, sólo ...** — la mirada de la rubia cayó casi vergonzosamente mientras sus palabras se perdían. Regina se daría cuenta de su secreto en algún momento. No podía ocultarlo de ella para siempre.

— **¿Qué ocurre, Emma?** — Ahora la profesora estaba sentada bien recta, sus ojos atraídos hacia el mortificado rostro de Emma. Su agarre se apretó alrededor de la rubia.

— **No tenemos que tener relaciones sexuales, está bien.**

— **Quiero ...** — Emma suspiró, tirando su suéter por encima de su cabeza, aunque ella había dejado sus brazos cubiertos en el tejido amontonado — **Lo ... lo siento ...**

Esas palabras tenían más significado detrás de las que Regina jamás conocería.

— **¿Estás ...?** — la morena se inclinó hacia adelante, su boca a pocos centímetros de la oreja de Emma. La rubia tembló cuando Regina susurró el resto de la pregunta — **… en tu período? porque si lo estás, te daré un poco de chocolate y podremos acurrucarnos.**

— **¡Que no!** — Emma jadeó, moviéndose del agarre sorprendido de la morena. — **Quiero decir, eso sería bueno y me gustaría mucho, pero no estoy en mi período, no te preocupes, no hay nada jodido hoy.**

— **O-bien** — Regina parpadeó ligeramente, sus ojos bajaron momentáneamente a dicha zona antes de levantarse para encontrarse con Emma — **Entonces, ¿Qué pasa, Emma?**

— **Nada** — Se encogió de hombros, apoyándose en los brazos de su novia — **No es nada, Gina.**

— **Bueno, si estás segura.**

— **Lo estoy.**

— **¿Que te gustaría hacer?** — Regina sonrió, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de la rubia mientras sus brazos se apretaban sobre el vientre de la joven.

— **Cualquier cosa que quieras** — Emma se inclinó hacia ella, bastante contenta en este lugar. Le encantaba estar en manos de Regina. La hacía sentir segura y protegida, y guardaba cada gota de preocupación.

— **Es muy fácil responder** — Regina susurró al oído de Emma, haciendo que los pelos de su cuerpo se pusieran de punta — **Te quiero a ti.**

La lengua de la profesora de inglés recorrió deliciosamente la carne suave y pálida por debajo del oído de Emma. La sensación se dirigió directamente a su núcleo, donde el fuego que brotaba en su vientre rugió a la vida con un deseo que sólo Regina podría revolver y finalmente satisfacer.

— **Oh ...** — Emma tragó pesadamente, su corazón ya martillando en su pecho — **Entonces ... haremos eso.**

— **Mm, bueno ... Quiero mostrarte lo mucho que realmente te amo** — la voz de Regina era suave y sensual cuando una mano se movió para deshacerse del suéter enrollado en los brazos de Emma, la otra provocativamente subió por el abdomen de la rubia hasta la hinchazón de su pecho. Ella dio un suave apretón, resultando que una Emma ligeramente retorcida mientras se arqueaba en el tacto.

— **¿Te gusta eso?** — la mujer mayor apretó de nuevo el pecho de la adolescente, dando lugar a un suave gemido, que se reflejó en un gemido de Regina. Su cabeza bajó, los labios haciendo contacto con la concha de la oreja de Emma — **¿Quieres que lo haga un poco más?**

— **Por favor ...** — Emma jadeó cuando Regina hizo eso, su segunda mano se deslizó bajo el fino tejido del jean negro de la rubia.

— **Sé que te ha gustado** — ella murmuró contra la piel de porcelana, sus dientes burlándose suavemente de la carne con pinchazos suaves en el tiempo con el roce circular de su mano.

— **Disfruto cualquier cosa de ti** — Emma se movió para presionar sus muslos juntos mientras la mano errante deslizaba su camisa y los músculos de sus abdominales. Oh, ¿esta mujer fue una broma?

— **¿Cualquier cosa?** — Emma pudo oír la sonrisa de la mujer mayor. De repente, la rubia pudo sentir un dolor agudo mientras las uñas de Regina se clavaban en la carne de su estómago. El agarre pronto vaciló, la mano continuando mientras Regina se reía, actuando como si no hubiera ocurrido.

— **Sé que te gusta el dolor** — Susurró, con los dedos acariciando la suave extensión de la piel, deteniéndose de vez en cuando con sus dedos cruzando los crecentes surcos dejados por sus uñas.

— **A veces** — Emma respondió, mordiéndose el labio cuando ella apartó su brazo izquierdo. La morena no parecía darse cuenta, ya que sólo se reía de nuevo, el sonido de una melodía que, combinada con sus toques suaves, tenía el latido entre sus muslos que sólo se intensificaban -. Ella se movió en su lugar, sutilmente tocando su carne sensible contra la costura de sus ajustados vaqueros para algún tipo de alivio.

Esto, Regina lo notó. Ella retiró la mano del pecho de Emma y la presionó contra su muslo para cesar sus movimientos.

— **Me dejaste hacer eso** — una sonrisa perversa reflejó las mejillas enrojecidas de Emma — **Es usted el impaciente Swan.**

— **Estoy caliente, impaciente, pequeña Swan** — Emma gruñó, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro completamente alcanzó sus ojos — **Y esta Swan necesita ser follada por su Reina.**

— **¿Y ahora soy tu reina?** — Regina sonrió, los ojos suavizándose increíblemente.

— **Sí. Después de todo, me coronaste.**

— **Oh si** — y así, esos orbes marrones fundidos se oscurecieron cuando la lujuria ahuyentó cualquier otra emoción intencional — **Y pienso hacer mucho más que eso, querida.**

— **¿Sí?**

— **Sí, pero tienes que venir conmigo para que te lo enseñe** — Regina se apartó suavemente de su posición y se puso de pie, con la mano ciegamente extendiéndose para agarrar el antebrazo de Emma.

 **(Salte este esto si lo cree necesario)**

La rubia hizo una mueca. Por supuesto que había sido su brazo izquierdo. La maldita cosa todavía dolía. Sólo espero que Regina no haya notado su momento de debilidad.

— **Vamos, iremos a los aposentos de la reina** — Regina gruñó, tirando de la rubia del sofá mientras hacía el hábito de moverse hacia el dormitorio de arriba. Emma siguió ansiosamente detrás, todo el tiempo esperando que su amante morena no notara las heridas terribles en su brazo, el que ella estaba sosteniendo ahora, se sentía como un puño de maldita muerte.

— **No hay prisa, tenemos toda la noche** — Emma se quedó boquiabierta por detrás de Regina, que se había movido de un modo que agitaba el aire debajo de él.

Emma siempre tenía la costumbre de sacarse las costras. Por desgracia, esto no era una excepción, y tan pronto como la jodida cosa se había cosido, ella se encontró con una picazón y se rascó, abriendo herida de nuevo. Y, en su caso ahora, debería habérselo dejado sanar, como siempre había pensado Mary Margaret, ya que la maldita cosa le dolía.

— **¿Estás bien, amor?** — las cejas de Regina estaban unidas. Había atrapado la última mueca de dolor de la rubia y había dado un paso en su espacio personal. Los ojos fangosos se encontraron con el verde césped, cayendo sólo unos instantes después de su agarre en el brazo de Emma.

— **Oh, querida ...** — ella jadeó, liberando inmediatamente el brazo de Emma — **¿Te heriste en algún lugar?**

La rubia cerró los ojos, bajando la cabeza cuando las palabras de Regina se habían cortado. Ella vio. Vio las enojadas líneas rojas, conectadas entre sí para formar una "R." Cuatro líneas para ser exactos. Cuatro dolorosas cicatrices que le recordaban a Emma aquella noche.

— **¿Emma?** — triste ojos marrones se alzaron para encontrarse con los de Emma, quien hizo todo lo posible para evitar el contacto — **¿Qué hiciste ...?** — era más bien una declaración que provenía de sus labios que la pregunta que debía haber sido, pero la rubia la había contestado como tal.

— Yo estaba ... en un lugar oscuro y aventuré donde nunca debería haber ido — Emma ocultó vergonzosamente la marca que se había infligido a sí misma, con la cabeza todavía baja, aunque sus ojos ahora se encontraban con los de Regina — **Te prometo ... que no hago esto un hábito. Fue mi primera vez y ... tenía curiosidad, y ... había mucha sangre.**

— **Emma ...**

— **Lo siento, Gina, lo siento tanto ...** — murmuró las últimas palabras, insegura de lo que habían significado. Se sentía mortificada y se sentía como si no pudiera disculparse lo suficiente con Regina por la razón que le pareciera conveniente. La mujer mayor no parecía comprender lo que estaba oyendo o viendo, porque sus ojos eran anchos como platillos, pero en blanco.

Emma había hecho algo que no estaba segura si Regina podía manejar. Sus manos estaban llenas de batallas en las guerras cotidianas, y aquí Emma estaba, agregando un maldito bistec a su plato ya lleno.

Y la forma en que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con lágrimas no derramadas, listos para empujar a través de las paredes que estaban retenidas detrás, tenía el corazón de Emma en un apretón apretado. Regina parecía a punto de romperse cuando se dio cuenta de que las líneas habían formado esa letra en particular que su nombre comenzó.

— **No ayudó en nada, sólo lo empeoró** — Emma cruzó los brazos, atreviéndose a romper el silencio que Regina no parecía querer interrumpir. La rubia miró su brazo izquierdo con desdén, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de regresar a casa en los agujeros de su mente — **Yo no sólo tenía un dolor profundo y emocional que todavía se estaba consumiendo, ahora tengo un dolor físico que me marcará tanto tiempo como esto. Sólo ... te eché tanto de menos y pensé escribir… poner tu nombre en mi brazo ... quitaría todo el dolor como lo había oído, pero me dolió demasiado cuando ... Y todavía me sentía muy deprimida.**

— **Me siento tan horrible por hacerte esto, cariño. No quería que te hicieras daño ...** — Regina finalmente habló, sin embargo, su rostro estaba tan desolado como su postura encorvada. Sus dedos jugueteaban entre sí. No podía acercarse a la mirada de Emma y ella lo sabía.

— **Es mi culpa más que nada, Gina, nada de esto es tu culpa, en absoluto, no quiero que creas que me hiciste hacer esto** — Emma le apretó una mano en la **nuca — Soy una imbécil idiota que hizo la elección de ... y yo debería haberlo sabido mejor ... Todos tenemos diferentes maneras de lidiar con nuestro dolor y ... esto no fue algo que estuviera bien.**

— **No digas eso ...** — antes de que la rubia pudiera lógicamente concebir lo que estaba pasando, se encontró envuelta en los brazos de Regina, ahogándose en especias familiares.

— **¿Por qué no? Es verdad** — las palabras de Emma fueron amortiguadas mientras la morena la mantenía más apretada, finalmente presionando su cara en su chaqueta.

— **Emma ... No hables de quitarte la vida, por favor ...** — Regina suspiró, presionando sus labios sobre la cabeza de su joven amante. En silencio, se alejó de Emma, permitiendo que la rubia respirara oxígeno real en lugar de los vapores emitidos por el perfume de Regina. Orbes, una sombra de chocolate derretido, recorrían el pequeño marco frente a ellos, pronto brillaban de emoción cuando aterrizaban sobre la expuesta cicatriz opuesta. Una miríada de emociones moldeó la cara de Regina mientras Emma mantenía sus deslumbrantes ojos de bosque en ella.

 **(Usted puede leer desde aquí después de ese salto, pero hay más trozos que voy a marcar ahí)**

Era difícil describir lo que estaba pasando delante de la rubia, pero Emma podía sentir las cosas que Regina ocultaba con una máscara que a menudo se ponía.

Emma había notado eso en la profesora morena cuando estaba cerca de Emma, sola, normalmente nunca ocultó sus emociones. Pero hubo momentos en que la rubia pudo ver la lucha del debate interno consigo misma mientras intentaba su mejor esfuerzo para descubrir los sentimientos que se avecinaban.

Sucedió cada vez que su madre fue mencionada, seguro. Realmente no era de extrañar por qué se clamó y rara vez se aventuraron en el tema. El tema era doloroso para Regina, ya que su madre la había dejado tan emocionalmente dañada a lo largo de los años de su vida. Emma había sospechado que su madre le había dicho algo cuando era más joven, lo que hacía que Regina se quedara absuelta en sus emociones. Sin embargo, la rubia aún podía verlas en sus ojos, que lo decían todo. Lo que Cora le había hecho a la profesora morena cuando era niña ciertamente la había arruinado hasta el día de hoy, y eso definitivamente había explicado por qué Regina nunca quiso hablar de esa mujer. Así que Emma raramente hacía mención de ello, si es que lo hizo. Sabía que el pasado para Regina era un tema sensible como lo era para ella. Ambas se cerraron.

Cuando la rubia estaba cerca de Regina en público -es decir, en la escuela- ella había tendido a notar que la mujer mayor estaba pegada a las sonrisas más falsas, a veces incluso más frías, que Emma jamás había visto en su rostro. Cualquier emoción que ella había mostrado no era más que ensayada, una máscara por defecto que ella arrojó para ocultar el lado humano de ella. Este acto parecía haber sido practicado y perfeccionado para parecer auténtico. Emma, por cierto, podía ver por qué los demás la consideraban una perra, como la insensible Reina Malvada. Estoica. Piedra fría. Corazón frío. Sin emoción. Sin piedad. Sin culpa.

Pero poco sabían ellos, que todo lo que tenían, y lo que la habían inventado, era sólo una máscara que se salvó del tormento emocional que ella temía que se vería obligada a soportar si alguna vez se dejaba mostrar tal como es.

Debido a que la máscara no era ella, ni una dama convertida en un dragón de corazón frío - no - detrás de esa máscara era un humano, créanlo o no. Uno con emociones crudas que no podían comprender, y uno con un corazón tan cálido como el sol y tan hermoso como el conjunto sobre una paleta de aguas azules y brillantes. No entendían los verdaderos sentimientos que Regina poseía ni el dolor que los había causado. Todos eran alegremente inconscientes del hecho de que ella -como todos los demás- era una persona que podía amar y ser quebrada ... Una que pasaría horas luchando contra las lágrimas de las palabras que le dijeron a ella.

Emma, la chica que se incómoda con la gente, con emociones, parecía ser la única que veía detrás de esa máscara. Era la única que se tomaba el tiempo para leer realmente la historia en los ojos que Regina contaba y la que había hablado con ella diciendo con honestidad que los otros estudiantes no habían podido ver. Bueno, tal vez no era exactamente educado, pero ella había -de lo que le había dicho la profesora morena- tomado el tiempo de ver cómo era Regina realmente, la única. Y eso sin duda significaba mucho para la morena.

Emma sin duda se alegró de que lo hubiera hecho, hace meses, o de lo contrario no habría llegado a conocer el verdadero lado de Regina Mills, la mujer cálida, amable y amorosa que era y se escondió tan bien.

Tal vez un día Emma será capaz de mostrar a la gente lo maravillosa que era realmente Regina y abrir los ojos. Ella sacaría esa máscara y esperanzadamente dejaría que el dolor desapareciera.

Y en su situación actual, ella quería hacer precisamente eso, por diferentes razones. Regina la sostenía, sosteniendo todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo, y lo encerró lejos de las miradas indiscretas de Emma.

 **(Salte si es necesario)**

Emma sintió que una roca se asentaba en el fondo de su estómago mientras observaba a la mujer mayor con vacilación acercar su mano para tocar el brazo izquierdo de la rubia. Cuando ella no había dado ninguna reacción, Regina dejó que sus dedos de oliva acariciaran ligeramente la suave piel hasta que entraran en contacto con la "R." Ella se detuvo, incluso cuando Emma había retenido una mueca de dolor.

— **¿Por qué estropearías tu piel perfecta?** — susurró Regina, bajando la cabeza hasta el punto en el que sus dedos aún se movían. Fueron reemplazados por los labios suaves y gruesos de la morena lo bastante pronto, con su boca reflejándose en las líneas rojas como si estuviera dispuesta a sanar con sólo su aliento.

Emma observó, su aliento golpeándola cuando esos labios tocaron contra su piel, ligera y tierna. Era doloroso y placentero como muchas de sus citas, pero sabía que Regina no la estaba ofendiendo intencionalmente esta vez y eso la hizo aún más dulce. Y cuanto más besaba aquel punto dolorido, menos le dolía y los hormigueos más agradables se disparaban por su brazo y por todo su cuerpo para encender de nuevo el fuego en su vientre.

— **No te estoy lastimando, ¿Verdad?** — la morena murmuró contra el brazo de Emma, sus ojos entraron en contacto con los de la rubia.

— **No ...** — la palabra fue un susurro sin aliento que envió a la tensa morena a la relajación.

— **Bien, no quiero hacerte más daño.**

— **Tú ... no me lastimaste en primer lugar.**

— **Por favor, quisiera que me dijeras eso mirándome a los** **ojos —** su agarre en la muñeca de la rubia se tensó, elevándola hacia arriba mientras se enderezaba.

Estaba irritada. Su postura era recta de piedra y sus fosas nasales brillaban con aliento. Eso no fue una buena señal. Rara vez se enojaba o se irritaba con Emma, pero cuando lo hacía, era la mierda más astuta que la rubia había presenciado. Sabía que tenía que arreglar esto lo antes posible antes de saber exactamente por qué los estudiantes la llamaban la Reina del Mal.

Además, tenía razón. Regina la hirió, como si le hubiera hecho daño a la mujer mayor.

— **Bueno, tal vez eso es ... eso no es la verdad exacta, pero ... también te he hecho daño, no quiero ... sólo quiero recuperar todo.**

Emma acarició torpemente el brazo de la mujer mayor lo mejor que pudo, porque estaba torciendo la muñeca que Regina todavía sostenía en un ángulo torpe que no parecía humanamente posible.

— **¿Y piensas que no?** — replicó Regina, mucho más agresiva de lo que se esperaba — **He actuado como una maldita niña cuando podríamos salvarnos de este dolor.**

— **Gina ...** — Emma negó con la cabeza y agarró la cara de la mujer con las manos — **Deja de preocuparte por eso, se acabó y sé que lo sabes.**

— **Yo ... lo siento ...** — los orbes de whisky de Regina se llenaron hasta el borde con líquido, aunque nunca se derramaron.

— **No te disculpes ...**

— **Ojalá pudiera impedir mi estupidez** — ella acarició el brazo izquierdo de Emma antes de quitar las manos del adolescente de su cara.

— **¿Pensé que ibas a hacer eso?** — la rubia sonrió descaradamente, pero el aire alrededor de ellos había sido demasiado espeso, y se había vuelto bastante incómodo — **Hemos desperdiciado mucho tiempo, ahora es el momento de entregarnos amor que se puede dar la uno a la otra.**

— **Sexo ...** — la morena suspiró, su mirada vacilante.

— **No tiene que ser eso, podríamos acurrucarnos si lo deseas, o ver una película, o besarnos, o simplemente hablar, no me importa si nos quedamos sentados en silencio, mirándonos la una a la otra con una taza de café** — la rubia se llevó los brazos a los lados, los ojos impotentes observando a la morena.

— **Te amo, Emma** — Regina susurró, sus párpados se cerraron cuando volvió a acercarle el brazo izquierdo a Emma, con las manos apretando la rubia.

— **Yo también te amo, Gina** — los labios de Emma temblaron, asomando de a poco una sonrisa casi como un flujo. Esto había causado una sonrisa en la propia cara de Regina, pequeña, pero aun así genuina y dulce como el infierno que todavía envió el corazón de Emma revoloteando como una mariposa atrapada en su pecho.

— **Y ... quiero mostrarte lo mucho que siento por ti** — la maestra continuó, su voz era más ronca que de costumbre. Su dulce sonrisa se volvió tortuosa mientras el brazo de Emma se le hacía más lento, su pequeña lengua rosada se deslizaba hacia fuera para conectar con la carne de porcelana.

El fuego en el vientre inferior de Emma volvió a la vida con una voraz venganza por el deseo, y más aún, convirtiéndose en un desesperado y ansioso dolor mientras Regina usaba ese pequeño músculo rosado para cruzar los cuatro cortes en el brazo de Emma.

— **Gina ...** — respiró, ligeramente estremecida en respuesta a sus deliciosos actos.

Regina alzó la mirada, aunque, su boca permaneció, besando y lamiendo la herida como si fuera un canino cuidando a su dueño. Los ojos de Emma se encontraron atrapados con los de su amante morena, pupilas sopladas de deseo, parecían negras. Su respiración se le atrapó en la garganta cuando esos ojos se abrieron en ella, exponiendo cada onza de lujuria que sus células que zumban entre sí, que ahora había soplado en pánico completo como cada fibra de su ser estremecido con emoción.

 **(Es seguro leer desde aquí)**

— **Ven conmigo a la cama** — la mujer mayor susurró, deslizando su mano para unir sus dedos; aceituna entrelazada con marfil.

— **Bueno** — la rubia siguió a la corta distancia detrás de Regina hasta la cama, cambiando ansiosamente de un pie al otro mientras dudaba. La morena se volvió hacia ella, sus brazos serpenteando alrededor del cuello de Emma. Y entonces estaba inclinada hacia adelante, sus labios apretando contra la adolescente en una explosión ardiente de pasión que dejó la cabeza de Emma girando y su mente momentáneamente en blanco.

Le había llevado a la rubia unos instantes para recuperarse, pero cuando lo hizo -sus labios deslizándose pecaminosamente contra la boca gruesa y frenética de Regina- la mujer mayor trajo el cuerpo de Emma hacía ella.

La respiración de Regina, trabajada, golpeó la piel de Emma como un vapor de agua caliente, sus manos, salvajes, frenéticas y buscadas, retorcidas en los mechones dorados, desenredándose y reenganchándose mientras trataban de encontrar las mejillas enrojecidas de Emma. Los miembros de la rubia trabajaban por su propia cuenta, aunque tenían pensamientos mucho más inapropiados que los de Regina cuando uno aterrizó en el extremo posterior de la morena, mientras el otro trabajaba con diligencia los botones del blazer del maestro.

Era Regina la primera en alejarse del beso, jadeando por el aire con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— **Alguien está muy ansiosa** — su voz era sexy, enviando escalofríos a través del cuerpo de Emma, y ese dolor palpitante entre sus muslos sólo crecía.

Era suave, como la seda, pero lo suficientemente ronca como para enviar su chaqueta al suelo y su blusa pronto. Emma ahora sabía lo que era la impaciencia, y estaba segura de actuar por su propio impulso, incapaz de aguantar más la espera.

— **He estado caliente todo el maldito día por ti, hice lo que iba hacer, ¿Me compensarás?** — Emma ronroneó, los dedos burlándose del negro cordón del sujetador de Regina.

— **Bueno** — Regina murmuró sin aliento mientras los curiosos dígitos de Emma no cedían y se deslizaban por debajo de la tela, burlándose del pezón ya tostado de la morena — **Eso significa que estás lista para mí.**

— **Mhm ...** — la rubia tomó el pecho de la mujer mayor, apretándola mientras la mujer empezaba a desabrochar los vaqueros de Emma — **Estoy tan mojada para ti.**

Regina hizo un sonido de placer, la sonrisa en su rostro diciéndole a Emma que ella la aprobaba. Ella se movió hacia adelante, a unas pulgadas de los pulgares de Emma mientras sus dedos tiraban de los cinturones de los jeans ajustados de la adolescente.

— **Se me hará más fácil cuando te folle con amor** — Regina gruñó abiertamente, tirando esos vaqueros por el culo y los muslos de su joven amante. Emma los expulsó obedientemente, sin embargo, miró a Regina con ojos verdes y anchos.

— **¿Follarme con amor?**

— **Sí, querida, ¿Es tan difícil comprender que no siempre quiero tener algo rápido o sexo áspero? Me gustaría tomar mi tiempo contigo, amarte cómo te mereces y tirarte a la cama.**

Emma se tragó pesadamente ante la demanda, su corazón tronando en sus oídos. La mujer delante de ella miraba fijamente con ojos abrasadores y una cara que no contenía argumentos.

— **¿Quieres que me quite la ropa?**

— **Eso estaría bien, querida** — Regina se apartó de la mujer más joven mientras ella se retraía de su mano y empezaba a desvestirse. Mientras tanto, la morena se volvió para mirar hacia la cama y empezó a retirar las sábanas, revelando inmaculadas sábanas de satén negro.

La mejor especie, pensó Emma, arrojando su camisa al costado antes de quitarle el sujetador de animal print, lanzándolo a través de la habitación con una sonrisa lúdica. Regina observó y puso los ojos en blanco al sentarse en el borde de la cama.

— **¿Qué?**

— **Es bueno que me gusten tus pechos, rubia petulante** — la sonrisa de Regina creció al contacto visual con Emma, su mano en algún lugar de su falda para quitar las medias.

— **Me gustan tus pechos también** — Emma sonrió burlonamente, trepando sobre la cama detrás de Regina para desabrochar su sostén — **Son bonitos y muy suaves**.

— **Como un juguete de peluche, ¿Verdad?** — la morena se echó a reír, rodando sus medias mientras Emma empujaba lentamente las correas del sujetador de sus hombros; boca rosada que ata a la carne lisa, bronceada.

— **Eso es verdad. Tengo una tortuga rellena que me recuerda a tus pechos.**

Regina se rió entre dientes y se levantó, lejos del agarre de Emma para empujar su falda sobre sus caderas. Se juntó alrededor de sus tobillos en el suelo y se quedó allí mientras Emma observaba. Y, oh dios, ese tremendo culo desnudo de Regina colgando de esas bragas escasas tenía la boca de Emma abierta. Luego se dio la vuelta, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaban los ojos de la rubia. Una risa suave burbujeó de sus labios cuando Emma había tratado de parecer inocente. La morena no había dicho nada mientras se dirigía silenciosamente hacia la cama y se arrastró de rodillas ante la rubia.

— **Pechos ...** — Emma murmuró, los ojos de alguna manera habían logrado atraer a los montículos expuestos en frente de su rostro. Rápidamente, fijó sus ojos en la de Regina, que se había reído entre dientes, sabiendo que, fuera cual fuese su pequeña jugada, había evitado que admitiese mirar fijamente al culo de la profesora de inglés, que seguramente había notado en ese momento. Pero, hey, nadie habla, nadie dice nada.

Porque, en realidad, no era como si fuera la primera vez que la sorprende mirándola, tanto en el dormitorio como fuera de él. La morena se había tomado la libertad de castigar a la rubia como una madre que su hijo se inclinaba sobre el regazo de la mujer mayor con el culo desnudo expuesto por una paliza. Había sido terriblemente excitante para ambos, y por lo menos para decir, los dos habían hecho un poco más que un azote cuando se trataba de la mitad inferior expuesta de Emma.

— **¿No eres linda?** — Regina sonrió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la rubia, acercando su carne desnuda.

La respiración de Emma se enredó en el nuevo contacto e inmediatamente anheló más. Se acercó más, si era posible, e inició un beso. Sus pechos se frotaban juntos en fricción dulce mientras se movían con sus labios, lo que conducía a gemidos eróticos resonando por toda la habitación.

Ambos gemían contra los labios de la otra, abriendo la boca hasta que estaban a punto de tragarse el rostro. La lengua de Regina, como un chicle de canela, se abrió paso en la boca de Emma, explorando y saboreando todos los rincones como lo había hecho en una inspección familiar. Emma se apresuró a saludar a esa lengua, maravillada por la dulzura, ya que ambas se acariciaban como viejas amantes.

El gemido de las panty-humectantes que había dado era suficiente para enviar a la rubia en un frenesí, queriendo oír los mismos ruidos de su amante morena. Siempre le gustaba regalarle a Regina, si no por el solo hecho de los sonidos que había hecho cuando estaba en éxtasis. Era una cosa deliciosa que Emma siempre se encontró ansiando más y nunca dejó pedir más.

Pero era Regina quien había hecho el primer movimiento, bajando la espalda de Emma al colchón mientras ella lentamente se arrastró encima de ella. En su nueva posición, la rubia envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Regina, sus labios se desprendían de pimienta besos a través de la mandíbula de la mujer morena.

La mujer mayor gimió, sus labios se separaron ligeramente cuando Emma continuó, procediendo hacia abajo por la carne de oliva con delicados besos. Sus dedos resbalaron por la lisa espalda de Regina, lo que le había devuelto otro delicioso gemido al centro de su excitación.

Dios, necesitaba el toque de Regina.

— **Tócame ...** — Emma ronroneó en la oreja de la morena, su húmedo aliento enviando escalofríos por la columna vertebral de Regina, haciendo que ella temblara por encima de la rubia.

— **Lo haré** — le prometió, moviendo la mano de la posición junto a la mano de Emma para deslizar los dedos ansiosos por la piel clara, trazando cada curva deliciosa de su lado.

Emma se estremeció, la anticipación golpeó fuertemente mientras ella miraba fijamente en esos ojos marrones deslumbrantes, lujuriosos encima de ella. Su respiración se produjo en rápidos jadeos cuando aquellos dedos exploradores bajaron, deteniéndose en el cinturón de sus bragas antes de tomar un camino completamente diferente hacia el norte.

Los músculos de la rubia se tensaron bajo la mano de Regina, instándola a ir más lejos en un territorio prohibido. Ella gimió, clavando sus dedos en la espalda de Regina.

— **Por favor ...** — gimió ella, mientras la morena sólo sonreía, un gesto de burla-y siniestro por decir lo menos.

Regina no había respondido a la súplica de su amante, sino que deslizó silenciosamente su mano por el abdomen de la rubia, los músculos ansiosos de su bajo vientre ardieron de excitación y sus caderas se agacharon casi involuntariamente para tener más contacto.

— **Gina** — el nombre no era más que una ingesta aguda de aire cuando la morena finalmente había concedido su petición, con los dedos resbalando por debajo de la tela de su ropa interior para explorar la tierna carne que la había molido contra la mano.

— **Tú ciertamente estás empapada, ¿Verdad, querida?** — Regina susurró al oído de Emma, un gruñido seductor que la hizo temblar.

— **S-sí ... estoy muy lista para ti** — Emma ahogó sus palabras mientras Regina dejaba que sus dedos se movieran a través de la pulida carne, explorando entre los pliegues. La rubia hizo que sus caderas empujaran hacia arriba, ya egoísta por más del toque erógeno.

Un grito agudo resonó por la habitación cuando Regina encontró el clítoris hinchado de la rubia, su presión fuerte y movimientos en círculos estrechos y apretados. Emma sintió como si estuviera en el viaje de su vida, sus caderas balanceándose en una danza erótica al ritmo de los dedos de la morena. Había estado esperando por ello que se sintió como una eternidad al sentir que Regina la tocaba. Había sido tan agonizante esperar, pero tan bueno finalmente tener estimulación.

Era lenta, amorosa, mientras el brazo de Regina se ralentizaba, moviéndose con cada roce que emitía la visión de Emma. Se había alejado de aquel pequeño nido para prestar atención al resto de la rendija de Emma. Su espalda se arqueaba cada vez que esos dedos rozaban la sensible perla, y con cada toque ella se arqueaba cada vez más en el pecho de su amante; la morena había gemido del contacto repentino a sus picos sensibles y moviendo su cuerpo para ganar la fricción de alivio que ella necesitó.

— **Regina ...** — Emma jadeó, el nombre rodando perfectamente de su lengua como si fuera la única cosa apropiada para decir en este momento porque era sólo Regina y ella y el amor que estaban haciendo. Ninguna otra palabra importaba, y si ella dijera algo diferente, sentiría como si fuera una traición. Una traición a su amante que la hizo saber del amor que ella albergaba, vertiendo cada onza en cada frotación, empuje, y beso.

— **Mi Emma** — la respiración de Regina no era más que una luz hinchada contra la carne pálida de Emma. Los labios de la mujer mayor estaban flotando sobre el cuello del adolescente, temblando con cada estocada de las caderas de Emma contra la suya.

— **Oh, Gina ...** — Emma apretó los ojos con fuerza cuando la morena cerró la distancia entre los labios y la piel, los dedos de placer en Emma simultáneamente empujando contra el doloroso paquete de nervios.

Emma podía ver estrellas, su cuerpo entero se sentía como si estuviera a punto de explotar con el placer de cada golpe contra ese mismo lugar que hizo arquear su espalda y las caderas tronando, pedía por más contacto mientras trabajaba en subir la montaña de éxtasis. Su cerebro se encendió cuando la maestra empezó a morder y chupar aquel punto en su cuello, cada uno enviando un escalofrío por su espina dorsal y directamente a su núcleo.

— **Por favor ...** — Emma casi se tragó sus palabras — **Hazme llegar.**

Su grito de liberación tenía los dedos de Regina trabajando más rápido, dos rodeando el clítoris de la rubia mientras la otra mano rápidamente tiró de la ropa interior de Emma, en última instancia, rompiendo los lados débiles separados para sumergir dos dígitos en el calor doloroso de su amante, empujando los nudillos.

La morena gruñó, su mente se concentró en darle el placer necesario a Emma, que se retorcía bajo Regina con gemidos resonando por toda la habitación. Sus caderas caían y se balanceaban a una velocidad casi inconcebible para el cerebro de la rubia mientras se concentraba en subir esa montaña.

Y entonces ella estaba allí, golpeando duro y rápido. Su cuerpo ralentizó sus movimientos frenéticos, deteniéndose poco después, mientras se sacudía con espasmos placenteros que enviaron el cerebro de Emma a una tierra lejana de pura felicidad.

Emma se desvaneció mientras cabalgaba, el mundo que la rodeaba parecía retrasar, excepto los movimientos de la maestra mientras continuaban bombeando su cuerpo con deliciosas repeticiones, sosteniendo su orgasmo mientras alcanzaba límites que nunca había conocido.

Emma podía sentirse aterrizando, bajando de lo alto que deseaba que nunca hubiera terminado. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente cuando se hundió contra la cama, las manos de Regina se alejaron de su pulsante centro para darles una buena limpieza con su lengua.

— Tierno gatito-pantera... — Emma no pudo evitar murmurar. Regina le había recordado a un gato mientras le lamía las manos, así como a esa sonrisa que parecía un gato que había atrapado al canario.

— **¿Perdón?** — la morena hizo una pausa a mediados de lamer, con una ceja arqueada.

— **Así te decía hace un tiempo atrás, antes de que empezáramos a salir** — la rubia se sonrojó, cerrando los ojos — **Y tú ... me recordaste a un gato lamiéndose las manos.**

— **Bueno, eso ciertamente califica como una de las cosas más extrañas que he oído viniendo de ti** — Regina sacudió la cabeza y procedió a limpiar los jugos de Emma de sí misma — **Y tu dices muchas cosas extrañas.**

— **Eso es porque soy rara** — la rubia se encogió de hombros, abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con los de Regina — **Te amo, Gina.**

Regina hizo una pausa, dejando caer los brazos a los lados. Por alguna razón, la declaración la había sorprendido, pero la rubia sólo sonrió. Por qué lo había hecho, no lo sabía, ya que siempre parecían decir esas palabras al azar, pero la suave sonrisa que había derretido el rostro de toda la mujer había provocado que su corazón se elevara.

— **También te amo, cariño** — Ella respondió, su tono goteando con miel como una mano encontró su manera a una de las mejillas ruborizadas.

— **Me encanta cuando sonríes así** — murmuró Emma, acariciándole la mejilla. Uno de los suyas descansaba en la parte de atrás de Regina y le daba un apretón. — **Te ves muy feliz, y cuando estás feliz, eres hermosa, absolutamente impresionante, aunque no seas independiente, no digo que eres fea cuando ...**

— **Sh ...** — Regina sonrió, silenciando a la rubia balbuceante con un beso — **Comprendo lo que quieres decir, y gracias**.

— **Sí, por supuesto, me encanta decirte estas cosas porque es la verdad** — Emma susurró, apartando un mechón de pelo de la cara de Regina — Y tú te lo mereces.

Las mejillas de la morena ardieron en un rojo espectacular que hizo que Emma riera, una melodía dulce y alegre que hacía que Regina llevara una sonrisa.

— **Y ahora es mi turno de mostrarte cuánto pienso en ti, ya que estamos en el tema** — la sonrisa en su rostro se mantuvo, pero la de Regina ligeramente vaciló. Levantó las alarmas de la rubia, pues los ojos de la mujer más vieja se volvieron más oscuros, su aliento repentinamente corta.

— **Sólo tiene sentido para lo que hiciste ...**

— **Oh, cállate y dame un beso** — Regina siseó, buceando hacia adelante para reclamar aquellos labios que había silenciado. Emma no tuvo ningún problema en besarla de nuevo con gran vigor, con los dedos enredados en los cabellos negros que hacían cosquillas en sus pechos a una estimulación erótica que sólo el cabello de Regina podía darle.

Su beso se profundizó en una guerra de lenguas, chocando - luchando - uno contra la otra por el dominio. Las uñas clavaron dolorosamente en las caderas de Emma como el propio terreno de la morena contra la suya, de manera placentera, si no dolorosa.

La rubia gruñó, recorriendo su pelvis para encontrarse con la profesora de inglés cuyos muslos pronto se separaron, a horcajadas sobre las caderas de la joven.

— **Ropa interior ...** — Emma jadeó, su boca formando un O como el tejido de encaje de las bragas de Regina frotó contra su ya dolorosa mujer.

— **No debes olvidar ...** — Regina le lanzó una sonrisa seductora — **Quitarlos**.

— **Quieres que lo haga todo, ¿Por qué no lo haces?** — Emma bromeó, acercándose a las caderas de la mujer mayor frente a ella para enganchar los dedos debajo de la chatarra de material. Ella tiró de ellos tan lejos como pudieron en la posición de la morena y esperó, sus ojos nunca dejando su delicioso premio de bajo del encaje negro. Regina se apresuró a moverse para quitarse las bragas, volviendo rápidamente a su posición, esta vez poniéndose sobre la rubia. Su respiración estaba caliente contra el rostro de Emma, pero sus ojos estaban absolutamente hirviendo mirandola.

Oh, estaba totalmente excitada.

Emma sonrió y pasó sus manos por la espalda de la mujer mayor, burlándose de la carne con las almohadillas de sus dedos. El aliento de Regina se produjo en un breve suspiro mientras esperaba el siguiente movimiento de esos dedos. Con cada respiración, las manos de la rubia se movieron hacia abajo hasta que agarraron las caderas de la morena, y apropiándose lentamente contra el centro de Regina.

— **¡Emma!** — su jadeo fue tan seductor, Emma ya podía sentir su propia excitación despertar a la vida una vez más. Esta vez, sin embargo, prestó atención inmediata -incluso indirectamente- cuando Regina molió su dulce carne contra la rubia, su rostro contorneado de placer.

Esa mujer era una obra maestra, una vista hermosa absoluta viendo a su amante muerta de placer. Emma siempre vivió para estos momentos. Era la manera en que Regina se mordía el labio cuando se había vuelto tan intensa, o la forma en que sus ojos se arrugaron cuando se cerraba, a esa pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras formaba un O, su aliento roto en breves suspiros y deliciosos gemidos que ella no podía retener gracias a Emma. Siempre estaba tan orgullosa que podía hacer que alguien se sintiera así.

— **Tócame, Emma, por favor** — sus palabras fueron un susurro y fue entonces cuando Emma supo la extensión de su necesidad. Una mano se deslizó entre sus cuerpos mientras buscaba el centro de la excitación de Regina. Su otro brazo rodeó la espalda de la maestra mientras ganaba el impulso de voltear balanceando su cuerpo; pronto tuvo éxito con una morena de ojos abiertos debajo de ella. Pero la sorpresa no había durado tanto tiempo como Emma trabajó sus dedos en Regina para llevarla al clímax. Y así lo había conseguido cuando la morena dio un grito breve y se sujetó a su amante adolescente con un agarre apretado, el cuerpo estremeciéndose con el placer de sus paredes internas abrazando los dedos empujados por la rubia.

Cuando Regina bajó de su extática altura, Emma se retiró de ella para atraer a la mujer mayor en sus brazos, acurrucando a la mujer floja cerca.

— **Lo siento ...** — Regina susurró contra el pecho de Emma, su agarre en los brazos de Emma sin descanso.

— **¿Por qué, nena?** — Emma frunció el ceño, no exactamente entendiendo esta disculpa. Dejó caer su mirada esmeralda para encontrarse con los grandes y marrones. Ella colocó un mechón colgando delante de los ojos apologéticos detrás de los oídos de Regina, su corazón se hundió en la mirada.

— **Yo ... no pude detenerme. Me sentí muy bien.**

— **¿Qué?** — luego chasqueó, algo en el cerebro de la rubia se encendió mientras recogía lo que la mujer mayor había querido decir — **No ... no, no te disculpes por eso, es bueno sentirte bien y no debes contenerte, además, hay otra ronda que hacer, ¿Verdad?**

Regina sonrió y asintió lentamente, sus dedos trazando una línea invisible por el abdomen de la rubia.

— **Me aseguraré de esperar por más tiempo** — Emma sonrió burlonamente ante el seductor gruñido que emanaba de los labios de su amante morena. Se encontró a sí misma atrapada por Regina, aquellos ojos oscuros y lujuriosos que la miraban fijamente.

* * *

— **Así que he estado pensando ...**

— **¿Desde cuándo tienes tanto tiempo, querida?** — Regina sonrió burlonamente a la rubia que la abrazaba, dibujando círculos sobre su sudorosa espalda. Acababan de terminar otra ronda, totalizando cuatro, y estaban relajándose en su felicidad después de hacer el amor, robando besos y caricias furtivas la una a la otra de vez en cuando.

— **No, como antes** — Emma dejó de moverse para poner los ojos en blanco — **Quiero decir que todavía te debo un baile, ¿sabes?**

— **¿Y quieres hacer eso ahora? La morena arqueó una ceja ¿Estás seguro de que podrías incluso caminar?** — sus ojos flotaron a unos juguetes dejados en la cama a su lado. En algún momento durante su sesión de amor, Regina los había sacado de su cajón y había follado a Emma sin sentido, y literalmente así.

Emma ya podía sentir el dolor que se había instalado entre sus muslos. Ella iba a divertirse mañana después de los golpes de Regina — **¿Quieres tener un poco del Baile de Invierno al final de todo?**

— **Me gustaría eso** — Regina sonrió, presionando un beso a la mejilla de Emma antes de volver a sentarse, con la cabeza sobre el pecho de la rubia.

— ¡Perfecto! — Emma se rió, acariciando el pelo de Regina.

— **No puedo esperar, será divertido y puedo usar mi vestido para ti, debes usar ese vestido.**

— **Lo tendré en mente.**

— **¿Quieres hacerlo el jueves o el viernes?**

— **Graham está aquí, ¿No tiene planes de pasar tiempo con él y tus otros amigos?**

— **No había pensado en eso ... ¿Qué tal el jueves? Puedo irme a casa y prepararme, luego caminar hasta aquí, Graham lo entenderá y, si puedo convencer a Mary Margaret, puedo incluso quedarme en la noche, creerá que me quedaré con mis amigos.**

— **No debes mentirle a tu madre, querida** — Regina regañó, pero había una sonrisa en su rostro tan brillante como el sol — **Pero eso estaría bien, siempre hay un lugar para ti en mi cama y un lugar en la mesa de desayuno.**

— **Le haré saber lo planeado** — Emma suspiró contenta, dejando que su cuerpo se hundiera en las sábanas de satén. Se sentaron en silencio, su respiración era lo único que parecía importarle a la otra. El suave ascenso y caída del pecho de su amante había embaucado a Emma para que se relajara, llevándola a un mundo donde nada importaba.

— **¿Gina?** — susurró Emma, con los dedos en su rostro. No hubo respuesta, o al menos no una que pudiera oír.

— **¿Regina?** — la rubia levantó las cejas, su mano deslizándose por el pelo de Regina para sacudir su hombro suavemente. Su única respuesta fue un leve ronquido.

Se había quedado dormida.

— **Dulces sueños, mi reina** — Emma susurró, inclinándose para presionar un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza dormida de Regina.

* * *

Emma estaba sentada en su primera clase del día, observando ansiosamente el reloj cuando se acercaba al final del período. Ella estaba absolutamente temiendo por el segundo período y su enfoque rápido. La rubia había tenido la suerte de que ninguno de los otros estudiantes de sus otras clases se enterara de su pequeño secreto, o al menos no del todo. Además, sólo los cuatro idiotas de la clase de Spencer eran desagradables con ella y, afortunadamente, no estaban en otra de sus otras clases.

Tal vez no sería tan malo. Podía manejar un par de comentarios de idiotas acerca de su sexualidad. Ella estaba segura de eso. Aunque, eso sería si le dijeran algo a su llegada. Por lo que sabía, podrían haber olvidado o pasado a cosas mejores. Y, si no, Regina dijo que ella vendría a su rescate en algún momento durante el período. Sólo espero que venga antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

La campana sonó para el final del período y Emma se puso tan lenta como pudo. No estaba en absoluto ansiosa por ir a clase. ¿Y si hablaban de ella? ¿Si el Sr. Spencer, él mismo, dijo algo? ¿La echaría? ¿Haría eso? ¿Podría hacer eso?

Mientras se acercaba a aquel maldito cuarto, cojeando como un maldito monstruo, su estómago se anudaba. Ella podría simplemente saltar el período. Pero ¿A dónde iría? ¿Y qué pasa con Regina? Ella seguramente le patearía el culo a uno de ellos.

Cuando entró en la habitación, nadie pareció darse cuenta. Por supuesto, ninguno de los matones de ayer estaban aquí todavía. La rubia le dio las gracias a cualquier alta deidad que era el caso y se desplomó en su escritorio. Los ojos de su bosque patinaron por la habitación, llegando finalmente al maestro anciano en su escritorio.

Parecía no estar molestado por el hecho de que ella estuviera aquí, si se daba cuenta de su llegada en primer lugar. Ese hombre nunca debería haber sido maestro. Era bastante grosero la mayor parte del tiempo y los estudiantes de la escuela lo odiaban más de lo que odiaban a Regina ... y eso estaba diciendo algo. Y si no hablaba de manera negativa y grosera con los estudiantes, llevaba esa cara irritada como si quisiera llevarlos a todos y quemarlos en la hoguera. Emma nunca lo vio darle una sonrisa.

La rubia suspiró y apartó la mirada del maestro de matemáticas para, una vez más, mirar a su alrededor mientras más estudiantes entraban. Los cuatro idiotas estaban con la gran multitud que se había filtrado, todos ellos con el ceño fruncido cuando echaron un vistazo a Emma .

Rodando los ojos, Emma sacó su cuaderno y lo abrió para hacer un garabatos, sin esperar hasta que finalmente sonó la campana. Todo el mundo estaba aquí hoy, por su aspecto. Incluso Killian, que parecía haber perdido misteriosamente el primer período. Cualquiera que fuera su razón, no le importaba. Ya no le importaba lo que hacía. Perdió su confianza pronunciando su secreto a alguien, y sospechó que alguien estaba en esta clase.

Idiotas

Todos ellos.

— **Saquen sus gruías de estudios del día de ayer** — Spencer anunció, tomando su lugar antes de la clase. Todo el mundo hizo silenciosamente lo que dijo, Emma rodando los ojos. Había completado esa maldita cosa la semana pasada cuando la entregó por primera vez. Fue simple elección múltiple y sólo dio puntos de culminación por ello.

— **Vamos a pasar por algunos problemas, entonces ustedes tendrán los suyos propios, se entregan y asegúrense de tenerlo completo cuando regrese mañana ...**

Emma lo ignoró y continuó con sus garabatos en su cuaderno. Ella ya sabía cómo hacer la mayoría, si no todas. Y como todo el mundo había decidido callar y no hacer una escena como ayer, Emma logró espaciarse tranquilamente.

Hasta ahora.

— **¡Emma!**

— **¿Sí?** — la rubia miró al maestro que la miraba furiosamente.

— **Ahora es un tiempo para estudiar, debes poner ese lápiz para usarlo bien en tu tarea en lugar de dibujos inútiles** — el profesor de matemáticas hizo un gesto hacia el bolsillo que llevaba escondido bajo sus cuadernos en la esquina de su escritorio — **¿Incluso lo has completado o has estado perdiendo tu tiempo en mi clase con arte?**

— **Sí, está hecho, puede comprobarlo, si quiere** — Emma se encogió de hombros, sacando los papeles para sostenerla.

No se molestó en mirar a través de ella, y mucho menos tomar los pocos pasos cerca de la rubia — **Entonces venga y haga este problema en el tablero si usted es tan confidente para hacer otras cosas en mi clase.**

— **Bueno** — Emma suspiró, deslizándose fuera del escritorio para recoger el marcador que él le entregó.

Como ella hizo el problema con facilidad, escuchó unos susurró venir de detrás de ella. Normalmente la pasaba por una charla sin sentido que solía tener, pero su estómago se tensó. Tenía la sensación de que aquellas palabras murmuradas eran para ella, aunque, tal vez no lo fueran. Ella conocía a los matones y lo que ellos hacían, e incluso si ellos no estaban hablando directamente de ella, todavía dolía.

Sacudió esos susurros y se concentró en el problema, pronto lo terminó para poder volver a su asiento. Detrás de ella, pudo oír al señor Spencer murmurar — **Muy bien.**

Tratando de esconder su sonrisa maliciosa, la rubia empujó su rostro en el cuaderno, ignorando la voz zumbante del maestro mientras procedía a hablar. Habría muerto de aburrimiento si no fuera por Regina. La morena había golpeado ligeramente la puerta antes de entrar, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia ella.

Emma sonrió. Llevaba la camisa roja de manga larga con cuello en V que la rubia le había sugerido que llevara puesta. Anoche, antes de que la mujer mayor condujera a Emma a casa. Había buscado ropa limpia en su armario. Fue entonces cuando Emma vio la camisa roja y señaló que ella nunca había visto a Regina usarla. Era nuevo, se enteró. Emma había instado a la morena a usarlo hoy.

Y así lo hizo, con pantalones negros tirados a medio camino por su abdomen y sus tacones negros. Parecía absolutamente impresionante, como pensaba Emma. Demonios, parecía aún más hermosa, y peligrosa. Uno sola no podía manejar tanta belleza antes de caer en un coma de lujuria.

— **¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita Mills?** — el señor Spencer detuvo la lección y se acercó a la morena, sus ojos casi saliendo de su cabeza al ver el escote de la mujer.

 ** _Vamos, viejo, mire con más fuerza porque eso es todo lo que puedes hacer._**

— **Sí, busco a Emma Sw ... Nolan** — Regina respondió cortésmente — **Necesito que venga a mi clase, ella se irá por el resto del período, ¿Le parece bien?**

— **Si por supuesto** — gruñó, haciendo un gesto para que la rubia se parara. Ya había empacado, con el estómago revoloteando.

— **Gracias** — meneó la cabeza, en la que el señor Spencer sonrió poco antes de dirigirse al frente de la clase.

— **¿Estás lista, querida?** — la profesora de inglés le pidió a Emma que asintiera con la cabeza.

Esto casi se sentía inútil, ya que los estudiantes de ayer no la habían molestado hoy - por supuesto, ella no estaba exactamente quejándose. Llega a mirar a Regina por el resto del período.

Y la forma en que la camisa roja se sumergió para mostrar una generosa cantidad de escote lo hizo aún mejor.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos hacia la mujer, una de las chicas de ayer tuvo que abrir la boca.

— **Tendría cuidado si fuera usted, señorita Mills.**

— **¿Perdón?** — la señora Mills parpadeó. Había una emoción en sus ojos que no era extraña, pero Emma no podía ubicarla. Pero ella sabía a dónde iba. ¿Cómo se atreve un estudiante a desafiar a una maestra, Emma no lo sabía? Sería diferente si Regina fuera un estudiante.

— **Ella probablemente tomará eso como algo cariñoso o algo así y se colgará sobre usted** — la chica respondió.

— **¿Por qué diablos haría eso?** — Regina frunció las cejas, los ojos momentáneamente moviéndose hacia la adolescente rubia que estaba a su lado.

— **Es una lesbiana, es asquerosa, trató de coquetear conmigo ayer y estoy segura de que esa perra persigue a todas las chicas de la escuela, especialmente cuando muestran la menor atención a ella.**

El chico que se sentó junto a Emma asintió, sus ojos aterrizando en la escisión de Regina antes de agitarse para encontrarse con orbes marrones — **Es cierto y apuesto a que ella también le gusta, no debería usar algo tan provocativo con alguien como ella.**

— **No lo creo** — Regina comentó, pero la niña la había interrumpido con la misma mierda que había dicho el día anterior sobre su deseo de hacerle cosas obscenas.

— **Gina ...** — Emma susurró, su voz apenas audible mientras se movía para estar un poco detrás de la morena que parecía positivamente hirviente. Era incapaz de pronunciar una palabra en la defensa de la rubia, pues cada vez que lo hacía, había sido cortada por insultos hirientes, muchos de los cuales le picaban el corazón a Emma. Sólo podía imaginar lo que esas palabras le estaban haciendo a Regina. Pero sólo hubo un comentario que empujó el último botón de la profesora de inglés.

— **Es una abominación, todos los gays son abominaciones, no son humanos ni son naturales.**

¿Quién carajo era esta chica, la cabeza del maldito comité anti-gay?

— **¡Disculpe!** — Regina se quebró bruscamente, el súbito aumento de su voz obligó a la chica a callarse y mirarla, así como al resto de la clase.

— **¿No está de acuerdo?** — ella preguntó.

— **No, no estoy de acuerdo con tus excusas inadecuadas** — la señora Mills siseó, su cara se puso roja. Emma juró que la cabeza de la mujer explotaría — **Yo supe de qué Emma es gay desde hace bastante tiempo y eso no cambia lo que pienso respecto a ella desde el día que nos conocimos.**

 **Ella es como todos y cada uno de ustedes. No he visto ni he oído su actuar de la manera que usted ha descrito. Esta joven es inteligente y diligente, al igual que muchos de mis estudiantes. No es mi culpa que usted no pueda ver eso.**

 **La homosexualidad no es ciertamente un pecado, es una parte de nuestra vida cotidiana y no cambia nada excepto por la preferencia de género de una persona, es natural que se sienta atraído por alguien, ya sea un hombre o una mujer, para intimidar a otro ser humano por su sexualidad como lo es por su color de piel ... Cuando todo se reduce, somos uno y lo mismo, somos humanos.**

Emma se quedó boquiabierta, teniendo la repentina necesidad de aplaudir a su novia. Estaba segura de que casi todos los estudiantes estaban enojados, especialmente la chica que solía sentarse junto a la rubia, la que había iniciado todo.

— **Y, señor Spencer** — Regina se volvió hacia su colega con las cejas arqueadas — **Supongo que usted se hará cargo de esta joven y su amigo por cargos de intimidación y disturbios en el salón de clases. Me parece que usted deja que ellos digan lo que quieren sin intentar de intervenir. Supongo, ahora ¿Desea que yo hable con el Sr. Gold sobre su comportamiento?**

— **No ... Prefiero que no, los anotaré ...** — el maestro de matemáticas gruñó, apurándose hacia su escritorio para recoger las hojas de referencia de la oficina.

— **Vamos, Emma, necesito volver al aula** — la morena abrió la puerta, Emma saltando de su lugar para seguir rápidamente.

Tan pronto como salieron del salón de clases, Emma sonrió y jugueteó con la maestra — **Eso fue impresionante, lo que dijiste, realmente pusiste a esa perra en su lugar.**

— **Todo es verdad** — Regina se limitó a encogerse de hombros, los tacones chasquearon en el suelo mientras se movían rápidamente por el pasillo, pronto convirtiéndose en el pasillo inglés — **Estoy cansada de las personas que nos insultan, Emma, ojalá pudieran verlo como yo ... Como mucha gente, gay o no, pero supongo que no podemos cambiar el mundo en un día, siempre habrá fanáticos allí y realmente no hay manera de cambiar sus puntos de vista, así que debemos dejarlos ser.**

— **Lo sé, Gina, me gustaría que todo el mundo viera el panorama general, pero tienes razón** — Emma suspiró, deteniéndose justo fuera de su aula. Miró a la morena, con una sonrisa en la cara — **Pero realmente aprecio lo que dijiste ... ya sabes, pararte por mí y todo.**

— **Por supuesto, querida, te amo, ¿Por qué no?** — la morena había puesto una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, su levantando su mano para tocar la mejilla de Emma, pero se había detenido y se dejó caer a su lado.

— **Yo también te amo.**

— **Bueno, ahora vamos a la clase, estoy seguro de que los estudiantes ya han linchado mi salón** — Regina rápidamente abrió la puerta, permitiendo a Emma entrar primero y después lo hizo ella — **Puedes sentarte en mi silla.**

— **Gracias ...** — Emma parpadeó ante el tamaño de la clase. Era bastante grande, donde cada escritorio estaba lleno de unos cuantos sentados en una gran mesa. La rubia se dirigió mansamente a la parte de atrás de la clase y se dejó caer en la silla de ruedas de la Srta. Mills. Se sentía mucho más cómoda que las sillas de sus puestos regularmente.

— **Me disculpo por la interrupción** — la morena se dirigió a la clase, de pie delante de su podio — **Pero es hora de volver a la pista. ¿Dónde estábamos?**

Mientras Regina se paraba en la parte delantera de la sala, ayudando a los estudiantes a estudiar para los exámenes finales, Emma jugaba con los varios objetos sobre su escritorio, una sonrisa en su rostro cada vez que la morena se detuvo para darle una mirada de desaprobación. La rubia le dirigió una mirada astuta mientras recogía la taza de café de la mujer mayor y la olía; café de canela. Rápidamente, como nadie estaba mirando, Emma giró la silla alrededor y tomó un trago, dejando que el líquido caliente se filtrara por su garganta y tranquilizara su cuerpo. Con un suspiro feliz, tomó otra copa que Regina seguramente le cogería el culo más tarde y volvió a colocar la taza.

La profesora de inglés la miraba fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ella supo.

Emma estalló en un ataque de risitas, distrae a la clase para mirarla.

— **Lo siento.**

— **¿Hay algo gracioso, Emma?**

— **No...** — la rubia puso su mejor cara de póker y se sentó contra la silla — **Sólo pensé en algo, pero, por favor, continúe enseñando, no deje que la moleste.**

— **De todos modos, como decía ...** — Regina se dirigió a la clase, continuando con la reseña mientras Emma se sentaba y jugaba con su teléfono, esperando a que sonara la campana.

— **Tú bebiste de mi café, Emma** — Regina declaró al final del cuarto período cuando la rubia se dirigió hacia ella, arrastrando su silla detrás — **Tú bebiste, mi café.**

— **No todo** — Emma se sentó, mirando a la morena — **Sólo unos cuantos sorbos.**

— **Suficiente sorbo para drenar la mayor parte de lo que quedaba, lo necesito, me ayuda a mantenerme despierta.**

— **Te compraré algo más tarde** — ella se encogió de hombros, mordisqueando su labio inferior.

— **Está bien, querida** — la morena rió entre dientes — **Estaba bromeando, está bien, puedo hacer un montón de café en casa.**

— **A veces eres una perra, pero te amo sin importar** — Emma sonrió, envolviendo con fuerza sus brazos alrededor de la maestra morena. Esto la había cogido por sorpresa, haciéndola jadear y joder, con los brazos atrapados bajo el de Emma.

— **Bueno, estoy contenta de oír eso** — Regina finalmente se movió fuera del apretón de Emma, una sonrisa en su cara mientras jugaba con una pluma en su escritorio. Ella observó como la rubia perdía el espacio entre ellas, ojos de esmeralda se centró en la pluma atrapado entre los dedos de oliva. La morena se detuvo, puso el elemento hacia abajo y miró hacia adelante.

— **¿Qué tienes en mente, querida?**

— **Mañana no tendré clases contigo** — Emma murmuró solemnemente. Normalmente no odiaba el programa de pruebas de la escuela, pero desde que conoció a Regina, de repente lo había detestado. Ella sabía que un periodo se rompió, aunque tres serán los miércoles como las otras tres clases serán el jueves. Con este ser, la rubia no podría ver a Regina en toda la mañana, a menos que ella terminara luego e irse directamente hacía ella.

Las finales son sólo un gran dolor en el culo.

— **Es verdad** — Regina suspiró, extendiéndose para tomar la mano de su pareja. — **Pero, piensa en esto de esta manera, saldrás temprano y alrededor de la hora del almuerzo, cuando pueda te pasas por acá.**

— **¿Quieres que te acompañe a almorzar?**

— **No me opondría, después de todo, voy a estar calificando los exámenes de semestre y eso se pone bastante tedioso después de un tiempo** — Regina le dio un apretón a la mano de Emma antes de girar hacia su escritorio, mirando con incredulidad los papeles esparcidos a través de ella — **Ya tengo mucho para para entretenerme la semana que viene.**

— **¿Por qué?** — la rubia dejó caer sus ojos a los periódicos también, los ojos se abrieron. No se había dado cuenta de cuántos papeles había en primer lugar. La mayoría estaban en pilas ordenadas, probablemente clasificadas por período de clase y el tipo de asignación, mientras que otras sólo estaban ahí y allá, sin ningún sentido en la organización. Emma no envidiaba a Regina. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer antes de que las calificaciones finales fueran publicadas.

— **Distracción** — ella simplemente respondió, agarrando los papeles esparcidos para apilarse, haciendo una pila nueva al lado de los otros — **Pero si trabajo sin tener interrupción, podré graduarlos y publicarlos.**

— **Yo soy la que te distrae, ¿No?** — Emma frunció el ceño. Había ocupado gran parte del tiempo de Regina en las últimas dos semanas y lo sabía. La rubia estaba en la casa de la mujer casi todos los días de la semana y llegando a casa hasta bien tarde.

— N **o es culpa tuya, querida, la mayor parte de la culpa se apodera de mí, por lo general estoy nadando en el papeleo durante este tiempo, entrego tantas tareas y apenas tengo tiempo para calificarlas todas cuando las devuelven** — Regina arrancó sus gafas de su cara y las dobló para ponerse encima en una pila de tareas de escritura sin clasificar — **Por eso normalmente no tengo guías de estudio graduados al final del semestre.**

— **Oh** — la rubia asintió con la cabeza, los ojos vagabundeando una vez por última vez sobre la montaña de papeles antes de aterrizar sobre la mujer frente a ella — **Desearía poder ayudarte.**

— **Yo también lo deseo, pero es mi responsabilidad, no te preocupes, es lo que me pagan por hacer.**

— **Muy bien ...** — Emma frunció el ceño, arrancando un pedazo de cuerda en sus pantalones — **¿Quieres que me vaya a casa esta noche, entonces? Si necesitas hacer tu trabajo, no quiero molestarte.**

— **No tienes que hacer eso, Emma querida, disfruto mucho de tu** **compañía** — la morena suspiró — **Pero no quiero aburrirte.**

— **Puedo poner una película o algo así** — la rubia se encogió de hombros. Lo hacía también a menudo, cuando se dirigía a la casa de Regina. No siempre terminaban durmiendo juntas. Muchas de las veces sólo eran las dos que se relajaban en el sofá con algunos bocadillos y una buena película cuando Regina clasificaba sus tareas. Emma tuvo que admitir, sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces sedujo a la morena lo suficiente y terminaron en el dormitorio, si es que llegaban hasta ahí.

— **Si prometes no distraerme con esos labios** — Regina sonrió, inclinándose hacia adelante para darle a la rubia un rápido beso — **Por mucho que admita que me encanta, no puedo permitirme el lujo de salir de la pista. Debo clasificar estos antes de que finalice la semana.**

— **Prometo que no intentaré nada, sé que es importante.**

— **Gracias mi amor** — Regina sonrió, abrazando a Emma en un dulce abrazo. Ella se aferró, su rostro enterrado en rizos rubios — **Disfruto los momentos a tu lado.**

— **Y yo también** — Emma murmuró contra la piel de la morena — **Por cierto, te ves preciosa con esa camisa.**

— **Oh ... Gracias, querida.**

— **Hice una buena elección, ¿Sí?**

— **De hecho, lo hiciste** — Regina se rió entre dientes y se apartó, mirando el material rojo — **Todo el mundo parece pensar así, también.**

— **¿De Verdad?** — la rubia entrecerró los ojos.

— **Sí. Todos los hombres que se acercaban a mi hoy habían estado mirando a mi escote.**

— **¿Quiénes son ?, voy a matarlos ...**

— **No te preocupes por eso, querida, está bien** — la profesora de inglés sonrió, recogiendo un mechón de pelo detrás del oído de su amante — **Ellos pueden mirar, pero no pueden tocar, el tocar es tu parte.**

— **¡Maldita sea, hasta puedo hacerlo!** — entonces la mano de Emma estaba en el pecho de la morena antes de que cualquiera de ellos lo supiera.

Y entonces alguien entró por la puerta.

El pecho de Regina debía haber ardido tan rápido como Emma había sacado la mano de ella, llevándola a sí misma con los ojos anchos y con las esmeralda se concentrándose en el intruso. La cabeza de la maestra morena azotó tan rápido al recién llegado, que podría haber recibido un latigazo cervical.

— **¡Killian!** — la señorita Mills jadeó, sus labios se separaron mientras miraba la cara desconcertada junto a la puerta.

Emma se encogió en su asiento, mirando fijamente al adolescente con ojos brillantes. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo aquí, de todos modos? Seguramente no sabía que la rubia quedaba con Regina para almorzar, ¿verdad? No había manera posible. Ella nunca lo mencionó y sus amigos le hubieran dicho si le dijeron algo.

Entonces recordó, a principios de año. Killian había dicho algo acerca de tener una clase de escritura literaria, así, aunque no había sido el mismo período que el de Emma. ¿Tenía a la Srta. Mills? ¿Cómo ninguno de ellos lo mencionó? ¿O lo habían hecho ella y ella sólo lo dejó escapar como ella normalmente lo hacía?

— **Yo ... puedo volver ...**

— **Está bien, querido, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?**

— **Quería hacerle una pregunta sobre la guía de estudio, pero, realmente, puedo regresar después de la escuela** — sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos azules entre Emma y Regina.

— **¡No vas a ninguna parte!** — Emma se levantó y se acercó a él, su rostro arrugado de rabia mientras se acercaba al muchacho.

— **¡Yo ... no diré nada!** — Killian levantó los brazos en defensa, mirando a Regina que había advertido a Emma que no hiciera nada.

Pero la rubia no pareció importarle, en cambio, ella agarró al moreno por las solapas de su chaqueta y siseó — **¿A quién le dijiste? Porque sé que lo hiciste.**

— **¿Decir qué?** — trató de retroceder, pero Emma lo empujó hacia adelante.

— **¡Que yo soy gay! ¡Te dije que no lo contases a nadie!** — deseaba tanto darle un puñetazo allí y ahora, pero Regina estaba ahora detrás de ella, murmurando en su oído que era una mala idea. Emma no lo habría hecho, de todos modos. Sabía que se metería en problemas. Además, no quería quedar mal delante de la morena.

— **¡Me senté ahí y fui intimidada ayer! ¡Todo gracias a ti!**

— **¡No se lo dije a nadie!** — dijo, su voz levantó un par de octavas.

— **¿Y por qué diablos debo creerte?**

— **No rompo mis promesas** — Killian la miró directamente a los ojos — **¿No dijiste que tenías un superpoder o lo que fuera para saber si alguien estaba mintiendo? ¡Mírame, estoy diciendo la verdad!**

Emma entrecerró los ojos, rápido para negar lo que le decía. Pero cuando se encontró con su mirada, no había nada más que pura honestidad en ellos mientras hablaba. Realmente estaba diciendo la verdad. Pero…

— **¿Cómo demonios se enteraron?**

— **El idiota que se sentó a tu lado dijo que nos escuchó en el baile, iba a decírtelo, pero te fuiste ...** — miró hacia abajo, el agarre de Emma aflojándose en su chaqueta — **Lamento que saliera a la luz ... Traté de convencerlo de que no dijera nada, pero él no me escuchó.**

— **Maldito pendejo, debo golpear su maldito cráneo.**

— **Emma ...** — la voz de Regina habló desde detrás de la rubia, una mano de oliva en su hombro.

— **Lo siento ...** — la rubio murmuró y miró a Killian — **Y siento por gritarte y todo esto. Realmente pensé que me habías traicionado ...**

— **No lo haría, eres una buena amiga** — él le ofreció una sonrisa cursi y Emma pudo sentir el agarre de Regina apretado en su hombro — **Pero ... eh ... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?**

— **Dispara.**

— **¿Qué fue ... qué fue lo que vi?** — la voz de Killian era tentativa mientras hablaba, sus ojos de zafiro mirando entre las dos mujeres frente a él — **Quiero decir, claro que estabas a tientas tocando a nuestra maestra ...**

— **Uh ...** — Emma miró a la morena que ahora suspiró, con los ojos cerrados. No sabía lo que quería decir Regina sobre lo que Killian había visto. ¿Deberían decirle que estaban saliendo? Podía confiar en Killian después de todo ... Sabía que ella le daría una paliza si alguna vez le contaba a alguien.

— **Soy homosexual** — Regina dijo repentinamente, ojos marrones conectándose con el azul.

— **Uh …** — Killian parpadeó, sorprendido por la noticia, pero también estaba confundido ya que no tenía nada que ver con lo que pregunto, porque Emma estaba a tientas con su pecho.

— **Y ... estamos saliendo, pero no puedes decírselo a nadie, ¿Entiendes?** — la morena agregó, apretando de nuevo el hombro de Emma.

— **¿Usted está?**

— S **í. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?** — Emma entrecerró los ojos, pero negó con la cabeza.

— **¿Puedo preguntar hace cuánto?**

— **Sólo hace unas semanas** — Regina le respondió esta vez, con una suave sonrisa en la cara.

— **Es por eso por lo que me ibas a joder bastante por el baile** — Emma sonrió, inclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás contra su novia — **Pero me besaste.**

— **Sí ... lo siento por eso.**

— **No deberías disculparte conmigo, idiota, debes disculparte con Gina, lo vio** — la rubia siseó, cruzando los brazos.

— **¿Eso es lo que quisiste decir de que herí a dos personas con éxito?**

— **¿Has dicho eso?** — Regina susurró, con el ceño fruncido en la cara.

— **Sí. Estaba enojada** — Emma volvió su mirada hacia la mujer mayor y le besó la mejilla antes de mirar a Killian — **Y, sí, eso es lo que quise decir, todo está mejor, no te preocupes**.

— **Lo siento, Srta. Mills, yo ... fue mi culpa que la besara, ella me dijo que no hiciera nada, pero a veces puedo ser un idiota** — se encogió de hombros, mirando a la morena.

— **Esta bien** — Regina susurró, soltando el hombro de su rubia amante — **¿Dijiste que tenías una pregunta?**

— **Sí, pero no quiero interrumpir tu almuerzo.**

— **No, está perfectamente bien, querido, ¿Si está bien contigo, Emma?**

— **Sí. Tengo que preparar nuestro almuerzo, de todos modos** — Emma se encogió de hombros, su corazón se hundió cuando ella volvió a su asiento y agarró su bolsa del piso. Los otros dos se dirigieron hacia el escritorio, así como Emma observó sutilmente, sacando el contenido de su almuerzo.

Ella odiaba cuando había otros alrededor de Regina. Era una reacción natural, suponía, y quería a la morena para sí misma. Quería ser tan egoísta como una si fuera una maldita posibilidad. Regina era suya, maldita sea. Pero ella también era su propia persona y una maestra, que tenía que dar su atención a sus estudiantes. Pero eso no significaba que Emma lo odiara, especialmente cuando ocupaban el tiempo de la morena lejos de ella.

Emma jadeaba y puso los bocadillos que ella hizo para el almuerzo a un lado, sus ojos nunca dejando a Regina mientras ayudaba a Killian con la guía de estudio. Ella no tendría la morena para la clase mañana ya que era el comienzo de las pruebas del semestre. Era una mierda, a pesar de que ella pasaría la noche y almuerzo junto a ella, pero eso no tenía sentido. Estaba segura de que Killian la tendría para la clase de mañana.

 _Mierda, Emma, ¿desde cuándo te sientes tan celosa con un chico?_

* * *

El jueves parecía haberse levantado en Emma más rápido de lo que ella había previsto, porque aquí estaba sentada en el aula de la Srta. Mills, con un lápiz en la mano y un paquete de prueba delante de su cara. Sin embargo, no se quejaba en absoluto. Eso significaba que tendría dos semanas sin escuela y un montón de tiempo para pasar con Regina, si no estuviera demasiado ocupada con el papeleo, y conseguir tiempo para pasar con sus amigos antes de que Graham regresara a Boston.

Sin embargo, la desventaja de estar en la clase de Regina ahora era que era la primera prueba del día, lo que significaba que todavía tenía dos más para tomar (totalmente en unas tres horas más antes de que pudiera regresar). También había otra: tenía que orinar como un maldito caballo de carreras. Y aún quedaba otra hora de prueba. A Regina no se le permitía dejar a nadie salir de la clase, especialmente si no se hacía con la prueba.

 _Mierda_.

 _Esto iba a ser absolutamente agonizante._

 _Despeja la cabeza, Swan._

La rubia repitió esas palabras en su cabeza varias veces, los ojos se centraron en las palabras delante de ella. Todavía tenía un poco de la prueba para completar, por lo que debería ser capaz de ocupar su mente el tiempo suficiente. Después de todo, había trabajado ayer durante sus pruebas. Había terminado con los tres y en la habitación de Regina para almorzar antes de que ella lo supiera.

Hablando de ayer, Emma había se percató que la pequeña charla que tuvo Regina con la chica, Anita era su nombre, en un completo silencio durante la prueba del segundo período. Nunca habló una sola palabra sobre Emma, y mucho menos darle una sola mirada. Fue en ese momento que la rubia quería la capacidad de leer mentes, porque seguro que como el infierno habría sido divertido saber lo que estaba pensando. Ojalá las palabras de Regina le hubieran llegado a ella ya los otros tres idiotas.

Emma le contó a Regina sobre su clase de matemáticas más tarde ese día durante su almuerzo. La morena no se había sorprendido del todo, y se había reído incluso — **_Ya le mostraré_** — dijo ella, refiriéndose a la manera en que Emma había descrito a los cuatro, sus miradas siempre vacilantes antes de que llegaran a la rubia, y la forma en que se habían mantenido en silencio, ni siquiera para hablar con sus amigos - todo el período.

Incluso el señor Spencer parecía disuadido. Estaba misteriosamente callado, incluso más de lo que era originalmente, y miró a Emma como si la estuviera viendo bajo una nueva luz. Definitivamente era suficiente para quitarse a la rubia, pero valía la pena reírse más tarde porque aparentemente no sólo actuaba de manera extraña dentro de la clase, sino también fuera.

Regina se había encontrado con él ese mismo día, justo fuera de la escuela en el estacionamiento de la facultad. Le había dado un pequeño beso de asno, o eso lo había explicado, disculpándose de una manera inusual mientras se acercaba a la puerta al mismo tiempo que ella. Normalmente, el señor Spencer no quería disculparse, ni sostener las puertas, pero tenía a la señorita Mills esa mañana, mostrando una rara sonrisa. Regina se rió entre dientes ante el recuerdo cuando las había reiterado, porque sabía que no era así. Había llegado a la teoría de que estaba siendo tan amable con ella para que no le contara al señor Gold lo que había pasado ayer. La morena no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo en primer lugar, pero aparentemente le había divertido lo suficiente para no decir nada.

Sacudió la cabeza para no volver a reír al pensar en el señor Spencer usando esos músculos en su rostro para sonreír. Realmente no era tan gracioso, pero Emma no podía evitarlo. La había llevado de regreso al almuerzo de ayer con Regina, que había logrado resoplar después de reír demasiado, lo cual había terminado en que los dos se doblaban y jadeaban por el aire.

Emma apartó su impulso de echarse a reír, Emma concentró su atención en completar la maldita prueba. Realmente no había tomado mucho tiempo, pues sabía la mayoría de las respuestas de la noche anterior, cuando Regina la había ayudado a estudiar. Así que, antes de que ella lo supiera, había terminado la prueba, media hora libre.

La rubia se inclinó sobre su asiento e intentó obtener la atención de su maestra golpeándola con la prueba. La cabeza de Regina se levantó, las cejas alzadas al notar lo que Emma había estado haciendo. Emma le dedicó una sonrisa cursi y murmuró: _Listo_.

Regina sólo sacudió la cabeza y tomó la prueba, poniéndola a un lado mientras volvía a calificar el papel delante de ella. La rubia suspiró suavemente, cambiando a la posición correcta con los ojos en el reloj. Todavía tenía media hora y nada que hacer. Emma se había olvidado de traer un nuevo libro para pasar el tiempo, y, por desgracia, había terminado el que estaba en su bolsa.

Su teléfono se iluminó de repente, trajo a la vida un nuevo mensaje. El aparato había estado en la esquina de su escritorio, porque la señora Mills había dado instrucciones de que debía colocar sus teléfonos celulares durante la prueba. Se les permitió usarlos, pero después de que entregaran sus exámenes, lo que era una cosa bastante indulgente, ya que la mayoría de los maestros no permitían a sus estudiantes usar sus teléfonos celulares durante las pruebas del semestre.

Emma aprovechó la oportunidad para ver su bandeja de entrada, preguntándose quién podría ser. Ruby y Graham eran los únicos en los que podía pensar, ya que ninguno de ellos estaba en la escuela y probablemente estaban aburridos, pero, bueno, eran ellos, y les gustaba dormir tarde. Tampoco podía ser Belle, ya que probablemente estaba haciendo una prueba en cualquier clase que tuviera. Sus padres no le enviarían mensajes durante el día escolar. Así que miró ...

Una línea de caras sonrientes era el remitente.

Regina.

¿Qué diablos quería ella? Estaba a menos de tres metros de ella. Emma abrió el mensaje.

 _Hola._

Emma frunció las cejas y levantó la mirada hacia la morena que ahora le sonreía, su propio dispositivo celular en la mano. Esa mujer.

 ** _Tengo que orinar._**

La rubia envió de vuelta, una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _Lo siento muchísimo por tu pérdida, querida. Pero no puedo permitir que uses el baño._

 ** _Lo sé. Pero tengo que ir, ya que podría joder todo. Así que voy a quejarme de eso para distraerme._**

 _¿Pero eso no haría que tuvieras que orinar aún más?_

 ** _Entonces hablemos de otra cosa. Despeja mi mente._**

 _Estás linda hoy, Emma._

 ** _¿Encantadora?_**

 _Sí. ¿Qué es eso en tus labios?_

 ** _Se llama brillo labial. Mis labios estaban un poco agrietados esta mañana._**

 _Oh ... Bueno, ciertamente me hace querer besarte_.

 **¿Lo hace? ¿Cómo exactamente?**

 _Sí. Quiero mordisquearlos ... Limpiarlos de ese color desagradable._

 ** _¡Oye! ¡No es un color desagradable!_**

 _Cariño, parece que te has metido la cara en un tazón de Kool-Aid*._

 **¡Grosera!**

Emma miró fijamente a Regina que momentáneamente levantó la vista con una sonrisa tortuosa.

 _Déjame que lo lame._

 ** _No puedes ... Al menos no ahora._**

 _Quiero lamerte_.

 ** _Entonces adelante, nena. Hazlo_**.

 _Puedo imaginarte ahora mismo. En mi escritorio, sentada frente a mí._

 ** _Oh… Dios_** _._

 _Y estaré arrodillado delante de ti._

 ** _Mis pantalones se han ido._**

 _Sí…_

 ** _Y también mis bragas._**

Su respuesta se retrasó esta vez. Sólo tardaban unos segundos en responder, y esa cantidad de tiempo para que Emma estuviera caliente y molesta por lo que había sucedido. Las dos solían hacerlo cuando estaban separados, y la mayoría de las veces la rubia se encontraba luchando para liberar la súbita tensión que se acumulaba. Por desgracia, Regina se lo envió durante la escuela cuando ninguno tenía nada que hacer. Eso era una cosa para experimentar, estar en clase dejó sin aliento en los textos traviesos de su novia.

Y hablando de eso, ella no había respondido todavía. Emma levantó la vista para ver a un pequeño grupo de estudiantes junto al escritorio de la profesora, entregándole sus pruebas a la morena que terminó apilándolas encima junto al de Emma.

Después de que se hubieran despejado, Regina recogió su teléfono de nuevo, lo que hizo que Emma contemplara expectante la suya.

 _Sí ... ¿Y qué más?_

 _ **Tu chaqueta está en el piso en alguna parte.**_

 _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

 _ **Mis piernas están abiertas para ti. Esperando por ti.**_

 _Dios ... estás tan mojada._

 _ **Sí. Y te necesito. Pruébame.**_

 _Ten paciencia, mi amor._

 _ **No puedo esperar más. ¿Qué estás haciendo?**_

 _Me estoy acercando lentamente a tu centro, besando el interior de tus muslos._

 _ **Oh ... Ya casi has llegado ...**_

 _Me retiro y te sonrío._

 _ **¡Oye! ¡No es justo!**_

 _Mis manos agarran tus caderas y te empujo hacia adelante, más cerca de mi boca esperando ..._

 _ **Sí…**_

 _Abro la boca_

 _ **Sí…**_

 _Mi cabeza se acerca a tu centro ..._

 _ **Oh Dios…**_

 _Mi lengua ahora se está deslizando hacia fuera para probarte ..._

 _ **Cómeme…**_

 _Me sumerjo hacia adelante_

 _ **Sí…**_

 _Y lamer tu vagina._

 _ **¡Oh Dios! ¡Sí!**_

Emma reprimió un gemido, sus muslos presionando juntos. Regina era una mujer sucia y caliente, especialmente cuando se trataba de mensajes traviesos. Y la emoción de Emma no estaba saciada por el hecho de que estuvieran en clase. Todo el mundo permanecía ajeno a lo que estaban haciendo y lo había hecho aún más emocionante.

Ella alzó la vista, sonriendo cuando vio la cara nerviosa de la morena. Sus mejillas estaban calientes de rosa y la rubia podía ver una pequeña línea de sudor en la línea del cabello. Dios, ¿Estaba tan caliente?

 _Tienes gusto celestial ..._

El mensaje fue repentino después de otra larga pausa, pero Emma no se molestó cuando llegó a escribir rápidamente. No les quedaba mucho tiempo, ya que la clase saldría en breve.

 _ **Fóllame**_.

 _Sonrío contra ti, mi lengua explorando hacia el sur._

 _ **¡Oh por favor! Gina!**_

 _Invierto mis movimientos, mirando a tus brillantes ojos verdes._

 _ **¡Me vas a matar!**_

 _Sonrío de nuevo y meneo mi lengua entre tus pliegues, encontrando tu vagina sensible._

 _ **¡Mierda! ¡Más! ¡Hazlo otra vez!**_

 _Cumpliré con tu petición y correré mi lengua sobre tu clítoris de nuevo._

 _ **¡Dios, Gina, te burlas!**_

 _Oh, te encanta, querida._

 _ **Pero no tenemos tiempo suficiente.**_

 _Si me conoces, lo hacemos ..._

 _ **¡Hazlo, Gina! Hazme llegar.**_

 _Te haré venir en siete idiomas diferentes, mi amor._

 _ **Solo con tu voz me podría hacerlo en ocho.**_

 _Me río y apunto a mi objetivo, balanceando mi lengua contra ese brote hinchado._

 _ **Oh, dios ... Ya puedo sentirlo ...**_

 _Y soy siempre implacable y ambicioso, metiendo dos dedos en ti._

 _ **¡Sí! Tienes ese derecho... ¡Ohhh, mierda!**_

Emma masticó su labio inferior. Sus palmas estaban sudorosas, su corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho. ¿Por qué Regina tenía que burlarse de ella así? Podría llevarse a esa maldita mujer aquí y ahora mismo, si fuera legal, porque no había manera de que pudiera sobrevivir al siguiente período con el recién formado latido del corazón entre sus muslos.

Especialmente ahora, desde que esa maldita campana había sonado, dejando a Emma colgando sin la respuesta siguiente ya que Regina había estado ocupada con unos cuantos más estudiantes y sus pruebas. Malditos lentos testaferros, tomando todo el tiempo de la morena. Debería haber dicho a todos que pusieran sus pruebas en una pila en su escritorio o algo así, porque sólo prolongaban sus respuestas.

Qué perras.

Ahora Emma se quedó caliente, molesta, y sin una conclusión a sus mensajes sexy. La rubia hizo una mueca y se levantó de su sitio mientras todos salían de la habitación. Ella se quedó atrás y miró a la morena que había estado ordenadamente barajando las pruebas en un montón para ponerse a un lado.

— **¿Si cariño?** — preguntó la voz ronca de Regina, los ojos de whisky levantándose para encontrarse con la esmeralda. Estaban oscuros. Ella era jodidamente caliente. Eso hizo que todo fuera mejor.

— **Gracias por despejarme** — Emma dijo, cruzando los brazos.

— **De nada** — la morena sonrió deliciosamente — **Pero, por decirlo de alguna manera, eso nos deja a las dos excitadas sexualmente hablando ... Quizás, durante el almuerzo, podamos ocuparnos de eso.**

— **Me debes mucho tiempo, nena** — la rubia miró fijamente a su amante morena, luego al escritorio de la mujer mayor, aterrizando en la taza de café de papel que tenía con ella todas las mañanas.

— **No te atrevas ...** — Regina siguió su mirada.

— **¡Mía!** — Emma rápidamente tomó el café y salió de la habitación, riéndose como un maldito maniático mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Estaba a medio llenar, pero no le importaba. Ni siquiera le habría importado si estuviera vacía, siempre y cuando pudiera salir así.

Además, Regina la había dejado colgada y no merecía ese café.

O Emma sólo quería actuar como una niña.

De cualquier manera, dejó su declaración a una desconcertada profesora de inglés. Ella era buena y estaba satisfecha y tenía una media taza llena de café para gozar durante su prueba de ADM.

* * *

Kool Aid, es la marca de una mezcla en polvo saborizada para preparar bebidas.

Sé que me demoro mucho en poder publicar algún capítulo, créanme que hago mi mayor esfuerzo para poder tenerles algo, lamentablemente mis estudios y mi trabajo me quitan tiempo. Gracias por comprender y MIL GRACIAS a las personitas que dejan comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.

Si hay algún error, discúlpenme.


	19. Unexpected Surprises

Autora RegalChromaggia69.

* * *

— **¿Desde cuándo traes café a la escuela?** — preguntó Belle cuando Emma vio la silla junto a ella, dejando su bolsa en el suelo y la taza robada del café de Regina Mills en la esquina de su escritorio.

Se dejó caer en su asiento y le lanzó a su amiga morena una mirada irónica, con una ceja fruncida mientras los ojos color esmeralda miraban hacia el cielo azul — **Desde que tuve ganas.**

— **Lo que digas** — la morena puso los ojos en blanco, devolviéndole la mirada antes de colocar un libro de lectura en la esquina de su escritorio. Todavía quedaban unos minutos antes de que sonara la campana, ya que daban un tiempo extra en el período de pase para los descansos en el baño y cosas por el estilo.

Emma suspiró suavemente y agarró el vaso de papel para tomar un sorbo, sus ojos se cerraron mientras el tibio líquido se deslizaba por su garganta, dulce y especiado con canela. Se preguntó por qué Regina tomó su café de esta manera. Pero, por supuesto, ¿Quién es ella para juzgar cuando su chocolate caliente lo lleva? Además, la canela era buena para tu corazón, o eso le dijeron. Ella amaba eso, entonces ¿Por qué debería protestar? Fue café gratis después de todo.

Cuando la rubia levantó la vista después de dejar la taza, notó que Belle la estaba mirando — **¿Compraste tu chocolate con canela para llevar?**

— **¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con lo que tengo en esa taza?**

— **No estoy obsesionada. Simplemente curiosa** — la morena se encogió de hombros. — **No tienes que decirme, supongo.**

— **No lo haré** — Emma sonrió. Sabía lo curiosa que era el ratón de biblioteca cuando no le dicen lo que quiere saber. Sería una molestia para Belle, probablemente hasta el punto de tomar medidas drásticas. O tomando el vaso de papel de la rubia para darle un olor antes de volver a bajarlo.

— **Canela** — asintió — **Vaya figura, la señorita Cinnamon Freak.**

— **Disculpe si me gusta la canela en mi café y chocolate** — Emma se defendió, la campana sonando mientras tomaba la taza para acercarse con un ceño fruncido en su rostro. ¿Es malo querer un poco de canela en sus bebidas? Sabía que no muchas personas compartían su opinión, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que ser juzgada al respecto.

Sin embargo, fue algo bastante divertido cuando llegó a Storybrooke para mudarse con los Nolans. La habían llevado a Granny's en su primer día con ellos y le habían presentado el cacao perfecto con la canela encima. Mary Margaret lo había ordenado, despertando el interés en la rubia cuando notó los polvorientos de la especia en la crema batida. Curiosamente, ella le había preguntado a la morena cabello corto que siempre había disfrutado su cacao con canela, haciendo un comentario de que ella también lo había disfrutado de esa manera. Así es como habían roto el hielo después de una hora larga e incómodo silencio.

Después de eso, los tres hablaron tranquilamente la una con el otra, ya que Emma no estaba dispuesta a responder ninguna pregunta sobre su pasado si le llegasen hacer. Ella siempre fue una niña cerrada, y era difícil romper las paredes que ella construía a su alrededor. ¿Por qué debería haber creído que la retendrían cuando todas las demás familias de acogida la habían enviado de regreso dentro de un año? ¿De qué serviría abrirse a un par de personas cuando probablemente la traicionarían al final como todos los demás?

Pero ella había sido demasiado rápida para juzgar y estaba tan equivocada. Estas personas fueron genuinas. Eran dulces, amables, atentos, y estaban bastante preocupados con las paredes erigidas alrededor de Emma que se escondía detrás de cada momento del día. Les había tomado meses a ellos finalmente soltar un ladrillo y obtener algo de información de la rubia, y lo que habían aprendido apenas rozó la superficie del vasto océano de secretos que ella guardaba.

Sin embargo, al elegir los pocos ladrillos que tenían, permitió que Ruby y Belle desempeñaran un papel en la vida de la rubia. Ella se permitió hacerse amigas de las dos cuando estaba en Granny's un día, unos meses después de su llegada. Fue Ruby quien inició la conversación, ya que ella había estado trabajando como camarera. Pronto, su amiga había aparecido y se había sentado con las dos, y las tres parecían encajar bastante bien.

Le tomó meses a la rubia abrirse como lo hizo con sus nuevos padres adoptivos a sus dos nuevas amigas. Y algo más. Les había contado a las chicas cosas que ni siquiera les había contado a sus padres, una de ellas era su sexualidad. Cuando ella le había explicado eso a Ruby y Belle en ese momento y les había dicho que no dijeran una palabra a Mary Margaret y David, habían intentado convencerla de que se lo dijera. Pero eso solo le causó miedo a la rubia y se cerró de nuevo. No quería aliviar los recuerdos tan bien quemados en su mente por sus familias adoptivas anteriores que habían descubierto su secreto. Pronto se encontró de nuevo en el sistema con aún más cicatrices mentales y físicas de lo que se originó.

No lo habían sugerido de nuevo después de su largo silencio. Emma no sabía si entendían la profundidad de las emociones que zumbaban en esos ojos esmeralda, pero entendieron que no presionarían a ciertos sujetos sobre la rubia, porque su libro abierto se cerró rápidamente cuando lo hicieron.

Eso es lo que ella había intentado hacer con el tema de la Srta. Mills, también. Fue un error de su parte por haberles dicho primero, o Belle, de su enamoramiento con la profesora de Escritura Literaria. Y ahora que las dos estaban saliendo, Regina y ella, la rubia no podía permitirse soportar sus burlas sobre su enamoramiento amateur. No. Porque ella se rompería, y estaba segura de que lo haría si la empujaban lo suficientemente fuerte, y accidentalmente se expondría. Se expondría a sí misma y probablemente juzgarían porque ya no era una infatuación juvenil, no, era una relación completa con una mujer mayor. Una mujer que tenía más del doble de su edad y seguramente sería controvertida. Sus amigos probablemente estarían disgustados. Los aplastamientos eran una cosa, pero lo que tenían era otra.

Emma sacudió sus pensamientos de su cabeza. No tiene que preocuparse por las opiniones de sus amigos sobre su relación con Regina. En lo que a ellos se refería, su enamoramiento había terminado, y no sucedía nada. No necesitaban saberlo, y probablemente nunca lo averigüen a menos que las dos estuvieran juntas en los años venideros, que, en sí mismos, tenían mariposas revoloteando en el estómago de Emma. La idea de estar con la morena durante tanto tiempo aterrorizaba a la rubia, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía emocionada.

Sin embargo, ella era solo una adolescente esperanzada, y ahora estaba en la bruma del amor, su relación todavía era bastante nueva. Por lo que ella sabía, su relación solo podría durar un mes más. Ella no debería dar esperanzas por algo como esto. Regina podría despertarse un día y darse cuenta de dónde está y qué está haciendo y preguntarse por qué demonios estaba en la cama con alguien que tiene la misma edad que las personas con las que creció hace casi veinte años.

Las mariposas perecieron, cayendo hasta el fondo de su estómago con el peso de una roca. Ella no quería pensar en ello. No, en absoluto. Solo aplastó cualquier esperanza que tuviera para un futuro con la mujer mayor, si es que había una. Lo cual solo le recordó que todavía necesitaba hablar con la morena sobre eso. Sin embargo, ella había estado presionada, pensando que podría ser demasiado temprano para discutir tales cosas. Después de todo, solo estaban probando esas aguas, solo habían pasado unas semanas con su relación.

Los pensamientos se combinaron con el intento de responder a las preguntas que apenas tenía conocimiento por una migraña menor. Podía sentir el dolor comenzar detrás de su globo ocular izquierdo y parecía ser implacable, sin embargo, Emma trató de calmarlo. El dolor solo pareció expandirse, extendiéndose hasta su frente y una rigidez en su cuello que no podía aliviarse con sus deseos de romperlo. Oh, Dios, ella esperaba que no empeorara progresivamente durante el resto del día escolar. Necesitaba tomar medicamentos para calmarlo antes de eso o de lo contrario no disfrutaría de una noche con Regina, sino con una habitación oscura y fría.

Tal vez podría pasar por el aula de Regina antes de dirigirse al de arte. Puede estar fuera de su camino, pero ella tenía tiempo de sobra. Aunque, ganaría un cierto cuestionamiento de Belle si llegase a separar de ella. Era un riesgo del que estaría dispuesta a tomar, solo para deshacerse de este desagradable dolor de cabeza.

Belle fue la primera en terminar la prueba, y Emma fue la primera en darse cuenta cuando la morena se deslizó de su asiento con una sonrisa orgullosa. Cómo podría terminar con esa maldita cosa, la rubia no sabía. Ella, ella misma, no era exactamente estúpida y muchas veces terminaba las pruebas antes que otras, pero ADM era su punto débil. Podría no haberlo sido si tuviera un maestro diferente, viendo cómo el Sr. Glass apenas intentó ayudarlos durante este semestre. Afortunadamente, solo era eso. Todo lo que tenía era este semestre y podría seguir adelante. Ahora, estaba pasando este examen que dejó su destino colgando en el aire. Si no pasaba, tendría que soportar otro semestre y debería abandonar una clase ya programada para la segunda mitad del año.

Así que ella era bastante cautelosa ya que se levantó varios minutos después para dar la prueba, ansiosa por las respuestas que daba. Por lo que sabía, la mitad de ellos podría estar equivocada y podría estar condenada al fracaso. Cualquier cosa que hubiera estudiado ayer con Regina no ayudó demasiado. Ella se limitó a ver las preguntas.

— **¿Cómo crees que te fue?** — preguntó Belle mientras la rubia volvía a su escritorio, sentada al lado de la morena.

— **Terrible** — la rubia murmuró — **Apuesto a que no pasé.**

— **Oh, siempre el optimista, Emma** — Belle sonrió.

A lo que Emma respondió secamente — **No todos podemos ser inteligentes como tu, Belle.**

— **Lucha con eso**.

— **¿Con qué luche eh?** — la rubia agarró la taza de café olvidada y tomó un trago, el contenido ahora a temperatura ambiente. No fue el mejor, pero todavía sabía bastante delicioso.

— **Con suerte. Estudié, pero eso no pareció ayudar. Realmente no nos enseñó todo muy bien, así que nada de eso quedó** — Susurró Belle, mirando de reojo a su maestro que estaba sentado frente a su computadora, descaradamente ignorando a los estudiantes mientras daban vuelta sus exámenes.

— **Lo sé** — Emma suspiró — **Me alegra que hayamos terminado con esta clase. Fue agradable tener tiempo libre, pero demonios cuando tuvimos pruebas de mierda no lo sabemos.**

— **Debo admitir que no es mi clase favorita.**

— **Concuerdo contigo** — la rubia respondió, terminando el resto del café. — **¿Oye, Belle?**

— **¿Sí?**

— **¿Sabes cuándo salimos de aquí?**

— **En unos veinte minutos.**

— **Oh Dios** — Emma se reclinó contra su silla y miró hacia el reloj al otro lado de la habitación — **Tengo una maldita migraña. Quiero que este día termine.**

— **Solo una clase más. Otra hora y media.**

— **Uf ...**

— **Piénsalo de esta manera, Em, es arte. Todo lo que estamos haciendo es trabajar en nuestro proyecto final, y ya casi has terminado, ¿no?** — Belle ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

— **Sí** — Emma asintió — **Pero me aburriré por completo, porque terminé mi libro** — la rubia se frunció el ceño a sí misma por eso. Ella no había pensado en reemplazarlo esta mañana. Por alguna razón, había olvidado por completo su clase de arte y el tiempo que ella pasaría sin hacer nada allí, ya que todo lo que le quedaba eran algunos detalles sobre el proyecto final: un collage de lobos pintados sobre el fondo de un bosque y una gloriosa luna llena. Ella había hecho eso para Graham, prometiéndole que haría algo en arte para él después de tomar la clase y también como agradecimiento por todo el secreto y el encubrimiento de Boston y Regina.

Graham amaba a los lobos como Emma amaba a los cisnes. Eran sus símbolos, o eso le gustaba decir. Era algo que representaba a cada uno de ellos a su manera. Aunque los cuatro tenían lo suyo, Ruby dijo que también disfrutaba con los lobos, pero nunca más allá.

Admiraba las manadas de lobos y su lealtad mutua, lo que representaba igualmente su propia lealtad hacia sus amigos. Y también había dicho que eran criaturas magníficas y se veían rudos, especialmente cuando enseñaban los dientes. Emma no pudo evitar reír al escuchar ese comentario, luego, lo encontró divertido ya que ella había visto al hombre mismo enseñando los dientes de una manera similar cuando estaba enojado. La rubia definitivamente podría ver una especie de parecido con él. Graham le recordaba a un lobo de la forma en que él le había explicado, y su aspecto desaliñado y ralo también lo ayudaba.

Emma le había dicho la razón por la que le gustaban los cisnes. Su apellido contribuyó poco a su admiración por el pájaro, aunque era una parte de él que le recordaba que no confiaba al cien por cien en otra persona. Parecía casi herido por la declaración, pero pronto entendió cuando tomó en consideración su pasado que ella había compartido con él. Pero la razón por la que le gustaban era por su gracia y belleza, tanto como le gustaban los lobos por su apariencia también. Sentía que podía relacionarse con los agresivos cisnes, que se veían bonitos por fuera, pero, si se los miraba mal, atacarían al retador con gran ferocidad. Graham, por supuesto, se rió de su declaración porque era dolorosamente cierto.

Regina, cuando Emma tuvo la misma conversación con la mujer mayor y le dijo eso, también se rió. Ella dijo: **_"Definitivamente podría verte perseguir a alguien por darte en el ojo, querida. Estabas casi enloqueciendo después de esa pareja en el restaurante de Boston_** ". Era cierto, no importaba cuánto Emma lo hubiera negado. Ella quería arrancar sus malditos ojos por lo que le habían dicho a su novia, la cabrearon tanto. Pero eso fue en el pasado y realmente no había tenido sentido preocuparse por eso otra vez.

Cuando la rubia le preguntó a la morena sobre cuál era su animal favorito, ella respondió con un panda. Emma preguntó con curiosidad por qué, y si se trataba de un símbolo que la representaba, Regina sonrió y respondió: "Porque son adorables. Supongo que pueden representarme de una manera similar, ya que muchas veces tienden a llamarme adorable". Y Emma la había llamado adorable de nuevo, solo por la pequeña y linda sonrisa en sus labios después de explicar. Se rieron de eso, Regina solo sacudió la cabeza como siempre cuando Emma hizo ese comentario. Luego se rieron de la combinación de un cisne y un panda juntos y cuán absurdo sería si realmente estuvieran juntos en la naturaleza. "Tendrían una cría bastante jodida", había comentado Emma, resoplando con risitas cuando se le vino a la mente la imagen de un panda con plumas blancas, alas y pico.

Emma había admitido a Regina, después de que finalmente se hubieran calmado después de que la rubia compartió su opinión sobre la descendencia de un panda y un cisne, que tenía un placer culpable de querer a las tortugas. "Son adorables", sonrió. También, de alguna manera, reflejaron cómo actuó con las fuerzas externas, queriendo esconderse en su caparazón y solo salir cuando se les instó a ponerse a salvo. Regina era su lugar seguro, como ella le había dicho, porque nunca le había abierto tanto a alguien. Se sentía extraño lo fácil que podía hablar con la morena. Ella se sentía como un libro abierto. Se sintió expuesta, pero no sintió la necesidad de encubrirse. Por alguna razón, cuando estaba con Regina y hablaba con ella, sentía esta confianza general, calmando sus nervios agarrotados habituales cuando hablaba de temas delicados. Regina era como un maldito ángel. Con un solo toque, podría hacer que la rubia se derrita en sus brazos. ¿Cómo funciona eso?

— **Emma, ¿Vienes?** — Belle estaba de pie junto a la rubia, ya que todavía se quedaba en su asiento. Dando un vistazo alrededor, notó que los estudiantes estaban saliendo de la habitación. La campana había sonado y, al parecer, estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos como para haberlo escuchado.

— **Sí…**

— **Está bien. Vamos, entonces** — la morena insistió, caminando hacia la puerta. Emma la siguió rápidamente con una taza de papel vacía en la mano.

— **Oye, tengo que conseguir medicamentos antes de que empeore mi cabeza, si te parece.**

— **Bueno, apúrate** — Belle sonrió — **Te estaré esperando en la clase.**

— **Lo sé** — la rubia se rió entre dientes y se separó de su amiga, dirigiéndose hacia los pasillos opuestos cuando llegaron al pie de las escaleras. Se apresuró a llegar a la habitación de la Sra. Mills, maldiciendo en silencio a las personas que bloqueaban su camino. Eran tan malditamente lentos y había demasiados para poder rodear a los que estaban frente a ella.

Finalmente, se encontró en el pasillo inglés y rápidamente se dirigió a su destino. Ya había algunos estudiantes adentro, los había visto cuando entró en la habitación y se dirigió hacia la morena sentada en el escritorio de la maestra. La rubia se detuvo a su lado, con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras miraban sorprendidas esferas de chocolate, amplias y curiosas.

— **¿Emma?**

— **Dame drogas** — Emma susurró, colocando la palma de su mano sobre la superficie del escritorio mientras apoyaba su peso sobre ella — **Tengo una migraña y sé que tienes pastillas para eso.**

— **¿No puedes esperar?** — la morena murmuró, tratando de mantener su voz para no ser escuchada por los estudiantes que ya estaban en la clase.

— **No. Solo va a empeorar y tengo que hacer arte durante una hora y media. Además, ya estoy aquí y todavía tengo que volver.**

— **Emma, ¿Qué haré contigo?** — Regina sacudió la cabeza en un suspiro y empujó su silla hacia atrás para agarrar el bolso que estaba metido debajo de su escritorio. Rápidamente, rebuscó en la bolsa y sacó una botella pequeña.

Emma observó mientras sacaba dos pastillas y se las entregaba, la rubia las tomó de inmediato con una sonrisa de agradecimiento — **Gracias. Aquí hay un regalo de gratitud** — ella puso el vaso de papel vacío en el escritorio de la morena — **Me tengo que ir.**

— **Sí. ¿Necesitas un pase?** — Regina miró la copa antes de levantar su mirada para encontrarse con la de Emma, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado.

— **Eso sería algo muy bueno** — Emma asintió y la morena lo hizo, sacando un pequeño bloc de papeles para escribir un pase para la rubia. Después de que ella había terminado, ella empujó la taza con su pluma y negó con la cabeza.

— **Ya me lo imaginaba.**

— **¿Qué? ¿Esperas que no lo beba?**

— **Solo ve a clase, maldito de café** — las palabras de Regina eran tan silenciosas que Emma apenas podía escucharlas. Pero bueno, debía irse porque la clase se había llenado bastante rápido.

— **Sí. Que tenga un buen día, Sra. Mills** — Emma sonrió con delicadeza cuando se encontró con sus ojos marrones. Tuvo la repentina necesidad de inclinarse y darle un rápido beso a esos labios curvados, pero tuvo que resistirse y retrocedió rápidamente para asegurarse de que no hiciera exactamente eso.

Esa mujer era tan malditamente hipnotizadora y fascinante, y era casi imposible resistir la tentación con ella. Con cada mirada que compartían, Emma se encontró deseosa. Se encontró deseosa de ser abrazada, de ser tocada y acariciada por esas manos suaves y delicadas y esos brazos sorprendentemente fuertes. Ella quería a Regina. Ella la necesitaba. Todo el ser de Emma estaba ansioso por ser tocado por el amante que se había vuelto tan familiar con el mapa de su cuerpo. Y después de esos mensajes que habían compartido, y que de repente había recordado, tenía el deseo de escalar aquella montaña de placer con Regina, queriendo deshacerse en su mano.

 ** _Joder, ¿cómo demonios voy a sobrevivir otras dos horas?_**

— **Gracias. También tú, que tenga un buen día, Emma** — Regina llamó a la rubia mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la salida.

Emma sonrió y asintió, abriendo la puerta — **Gracias.**

Después de que Emma logró llegar a su clase de arte, obtuvo su pintura y lo que se requería para completar sus retoques, y ocupó su lugar junto a Belle. La morena levantó la vista de su propio trabajo con una gran sonrisa.

— **¿Obtuviste tus drogas?**

— **Sip** — la rubia asintió y comenzó a trabajar en el proyecto. En su camino a la clase, tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que iba a hacer después de terminar la pintura. Supuso que, como había estado pensando en los animales y en otras cosas antes, sería capaz de pintar un retrato de un panda para Regina. Sería saciar cualquier aburrimiento que ella podría tener y haría un regalo excelente. El problema, sin embargo, era que no estaba segura de si estaría seco para el final del día. Ella iría directamente a casa después de la escuela, pero eso aún significaría que tenía que manejar cuidadosamente la pintura junto con la de los lobos y asegurarse de que no se ensuciaran entre sí.

Ella encontraría algo, estaba segura, para el final del día. En este momento, quería concentrarse en terminar su proyecto final para que la Sra. Boyd pudiera calificarlo antes de irse.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella terminara con su proyecto principal antes de pasar al panda que había planeado pintar en una hoja de papel más pequeña. Sin embargo, de alguna manera había logrado convencerse lo suficiente como para comenzar este nuevo proyecto como la anterior, y hacer un collage de pandas en un papel nuevo y más grande que sin duda tendría que haber terminado en casa. Belle no le había preguntado qué estaba haciendo, pero le había dirigido algunas miradas curiosas. Fue algo bueno, ya que Emma realmente no sabía cómo explicar qué demonios estaba haciendo o por qué dibujaba pandas en un papel. No quería decir que era para Regina, definitivamente, porque no había duda de que la morena corría hacia Ruby y movía los labios sobre la llama que se reavivó.

Estaba a punto de dibujar sus planes antes de que la campana hubiera sonado, indicando que la clase había terminado. Lamentablemente, no pudo comenzar bien el proyecto como había planeado, pero quería que fuera perfecto, especialmente porque pensaba en dárselo a Regina.

Emma agarró ambos proyectos y se dirigió a la puerta, Belle la seguía.

— **Entonces, ¿Cuáles son tus planes para esta noche? Ruby, Graham y yo vamos al cine** — la morena preguntó, llevando su pintura grande en una mano y un libro en la otra.

— **Estaba planeando quedarme en casa y trabajar en esto** — Emma le mostró a su amiga el dibujo del panda y sonrió — **Pero mañana planeo salir con ustedes y quedarme unas noches.**

— **Sería ideal. Te hemos extrañado** — Belle frunció el ceño.

— **Lo siento ... simplemente no he tenido ganas de salir últimamente. Pero, oye, estaré compensándolo por este descanso** — Emma sonrió y juguetonamente chocó con su amiga — **Aunque pensé que te gustaría tener el tiempo a solas con Ruby.**

— **Cállate** — ella se sonrojó rápidamente, su cara entera se puso roja.

— **¿Hay algo entre ustedes dos? Y no se preocupen, no voy a juzgar. Es genial si lo** hay — Se quedó en silencio por unos momentos mientras las dos se dirigían hacia afuera, Belle se detuvo, sin embargo, antes de que pudieran llegar a la acera. Emma arqueó una ceja y se giró para mirar a la pequeña morena — **¿Belle?**

— **Si digo que sí, ¿Te callas?**

— **¡Lo sabía!** — Emma levantó un puño en el aire y suelta una risita. Ella siempre tenía sus sospechas sobre ellas dos y ahora que la morena había demostrado que eran correctos, se sentía eufórica. Ella estaba feliz por las dos. Parecían ser perfectas la una para el otra.

— **No digas nada al respecto. Ruby no quiere que nadie lo sepa** — Belle siguió caminando y Emma la siguió a su lado.

— **No lo haré. Me alegro de que estén juntas. Parece que te hace feliz** — Emma comentó, su cabeza se volvió para mirar al adolescente de mejillas sonrosadas.

— **Lo hace.**

— **¿Por qué ustedes no me dijeron?** — ella preguntó. Cuando bajaron por la acera, todo estaba en silencio, y muy pronto llegaron a Granny's, donde Belle partiría. Los dos se detuvieron frente al restaurante, Emma mirando a la morena con las cejas levantadas.

— **No sé. Creo que simplemente ... Realmente no queremos que se sepa. Y no estábamos realmente seguras de las cosas.**

— **Entiendo** — Emma sonrió — **Bueno, estoy feliz por ustedes dos y tienen todo mi apoyo.**

— **Gracias ...** — Belle se inquietó en su lugar, cambiando de un pie a otro mientras lanzaba ansiosas miradas al restaurante. Emma levantó la vista y vio a Ruby a través de la ventana, aunque estaba esperando una mesa.

— **¿Supongo que debería dejarte ir y verte mañana?**

Belle asintió y le dio a la rubio una sonrisa de alivio — **Sí. Te veo mañana, Em** — se giró rápidamente y caminó por el sendero hasta la puerta de la casa de la abuela y entró, dejando que Emma se dirigiera a su casa.

Una vez que la rubia había llegado a su loft, rápidamente dejó todo en su cama y comenzó a hurgar en su tocador para buscar ropa para llevar durante el fin de semana. Mary Margaret aceptó dejar que Emma pasara la noche con sus amigos durante el fin de semana, y algo más si hubiera tenido ganas, ya que Graham estaría en la ciudad por un tiempo más y la escuela estaba en sus vacaciones de invierno.

Por supuesto, la rubia tenía otros planes esta noche para gastarlo con sus amigos. Le había prometido a Regina que iría y tendrían el baile que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de hacer. Ella se quedaría por primera vez en la casa de la morena, que, como ella creía, no sería diferente a cualquier otra noche que ella pasara ahí, excepto por el hecho de que no tenía que estar en casa más tarde.

Emma también había hablado con Graham sobre sus planes esta noche y él había aceptado dejar pasar cualquier excusa que hubiera inventado y aferrarse a ella.

Ella oficialmente tuvo el día con su novia morena para hacer lo que quisieran. Aunque, desafortunadamente, no podrían salir. Estar atrapado en este pequeño pueblo era una mierda en esas ocasiones, ya que tenían que mantener su relación con el público y estaban recluidos en la mansión de la maestra. A Emma no le importaba pasar el tiempo junto a la mujer mayor, pero a veces la molestaba cuando quería hacer algo más con Regina. Quería llevarla a un restaurante, o en su caso, sería al revés, y alardear de su hermosa pareja. Estaba absolutamente orgullosa de Regina y no estaba para nada avergonzada.

Emma solo podía preguntarse qué iban a hacer cuando llegara el día, que aún era muy joven. Solo ahora se estaba acercando al hecho de ello.

Regina había planeado hacer que la rubia y ella almorzaran, que era la razón por la cual Emma se había salido de la escuela con Belle en vez de dirigirse al salón de la maestra al final del día. Así que eso sería el comienzo de sus planes, y Emma todavía quería bailar con la morena también. Ella también tenía algo pequeño planeado que se le había ocurrido justo un día antes al escuchar una canción. Ella quería cantarle a Regina, por supuesto, no en serio. Sería una broma, ya que ella creía que apestaba terriblemente cuando se trataba de usar su voz.

El resto del día, sin embargo, después de eso sería un completo misterio. Tendrían que encontrar una manera de ocuparlo. Emma definitivamente podría pensar en una forma o dos.

— **¿Te vas tan rápido?** — sonó la voz de Mary Margaret, sorprendiendo a la rubia por su trabajo de llenar su mochila con ropa.

— **Uh ... Sí. Estaba planeando almorzar allí** — miró a su madre adoptiva, con una media sonrisa en su rostro — **Lo siento. Debí haber olvidado decírtelo.**

— **Está bien, cariño** — la morena de pelo de duende se abrió camino hacia la habitación, y se cruzó con la rubia. Sus ojos recorrieron la colección de artículos en la cama de Emma, aterrizando en la pintura que había completado más temprano ese día — **¿Qué es esto?**

— **Oh. Eso es para Graham** — Emma sonrió, metiendo el resto de su ropa en su mochila antes de subirla — **A él le gustan los lobos y yo necesitaba algo para pintar para un proyecto final en mi clase de arte. Supuse que se lo daría antes de irse.**

— **Eso es amable de tu parte, Emma** — Mary Margaret sonrió, dándole a la pintura una última mirada — **Es muy bueno.**

— **Gracias** — la rubia se sonrojó y se dirigió hacia su armario para sacar el vestido que Ruby le había dado. Había planeado llevarlo a la casa de Regina para su baile, ya que le había preguntado a la morena si también se pondría el vestido para hacerlo sentir más como un baile.

Sin embargo, el problema ahora era Mary Margaret. ¿Cómo saldría de la casa sin que su madre adoptiva la interrogara sobre el vestido? ¿Y qué excusa podría pensar? La rubia raramente se vestía formalmente y la maestra sabía eso.

— **¿Sabes cuándo planeas regresar a casa?**

— **No. Pero te lo haré saber** — respondió la rubia, sacando la delgada tela negra de su percha — **Será antes de Navidad, no te preocupes.**

Mary Margaret asintió y sonrió. Emma sabía cuánto valoraba esa mujer la Navidad y la gastaba pasarla con la familia. Su primera Navidad aquí fue casi sofocante con todos los regalos, abrazos, comida y música navideña haciendo eco a través del departamento. Ella había recibido más regalos ese mismo día que en toda su vida y si se sentía abrumadora. En algún momento, se encerró en el baño y lloró sobre lo diferentes que estos dos eran del resto de los padres de crianza que había tenido en el pasado. Se aseguraron de obtener todo lo que deseaba y se aseguraron de que ella estuviera feliz.

Habían hecho más por ella que nadie en su vida y se sintió increíble. Se sintió como si finalmente tuviera un hogar y una familia en ese mismo día. Por supuesto, no tenía esperanzas de que su vida transcurriera sin problemas, porque esta sería su primera impresión en ella y probablemente hubieran querido lucir bien. Podrían haber sido como cualquier otro de los padres "felices" y "agradables" que tenía, y repentinamente volverse contra ella cuando menos lo había esperado.

Pero en esta ocasión ellos fueron diferentes. Ellos no hicieron eso. Habían mostrado su bondad todos los días que pasó allí y se sentía como si fuera parte de una familia real, y no solo ese día. Eran el mayor regalo de todos, no la tecnología elegante que le dieron ni la ropa nueva. No le importaría si tuviera algo de eso, siempre y cuando los tuviera y su amor puro.

A pesar de que no necesariamente se había acostumbrado a que toda la familia pasara tiempo juntos, especialmente en las vacaciones, sí quería pasar esos días con David y Mary Margaret. Ella siempre se aseguraba de estar en casa para los dos, como lo hizo este año. Ella había planeado regresar el día anterior a la víspera de Navidad, que estaría a menos de una semana de distancia.

— **Está bien ...** — la morena le dio una sonrisa triste — **Cuídate, ¿De acuerdo? Y diviértase. Te amo.**

Emma asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa — **Lo haré. Yo, eh, yo también te amo.**

— **Te dejaré en ello, entonces** — ella asintió con la cabeza hacia la mochila de Emma que estaba sobre la cama, algunos artículos que la rubia había planeado meter dentro estaban esparcidos en su cama.

Emma asintió con la cabeza cuando la mujer mayor dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación, dejando que la rubia terminara su equipaje y se cambiara rápidamente de ropa. Tan pronto como se puso las botas y se puso su chaqueta roja de cuero, salió del desván y de la calle. Fue a la casa de Regina y se puso los auriculares mientras escuchaba la canción y repetía que planeaba cantarle a la morena. Ella se sabía la letra en su mayor parte, pero nunca fue lo suficientemente segura para refrescarse. Además, superó el sonido de los coches que chisporroteaban y las voces de las personas a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, no podía ahogar el zumbido en su sujetador. Parpadeó, rápidamente sacó su teléfono de su pequeño escondite y lo despertó para encontrar que tenía un nuevo mensaje de Regina: ¿Puedes recoger una barra de chocolate, por favor? Estaré encantado de reembolsarle.

¿Chocolate? ¿Por qué diablos quería que Emma comprara chocolate? Cualquiera que sea su razonamiento, a Emma no le importó y mecanografió de vuelta — **_Okay_** — antes de cambiar su dirección hacia la pequeña tienda de abarrotes. No era necesariamente fuera de su camino, de todos modos, y mucho más cerca que la tienda de dulces en algún lugar detrás de ella.

Cruzando la calle, se dio prisa para entrar en la tienda y comprar el artículo que Regina quería. Cambiando su bolso de mensajero en su hombro mientras entraba, el empleado de la tienda, Clark, le dio el globo ocular peludo como si ella estuviera allí para tomar algo.

Ella se ofendió por eso. Claro, ella era una especie de niño de la calle, especialmente cuando era más joven, y muchas veces había robado en las tiendas para alimentarse sola. Pero no era como si ya estuviera haciendo eso. Ella tenía dinero.

Con un ceño fruncido sutil, se dirigió a la parte posterior de la tienda donde se encontraba el pasillo de dulces y buscó a través de las marcas de chocolate. Entonces sus ojos aterrizaron en él. Una barra de chocolate bastante grande con letras grandes; Apolo.

Regina no especificó exactamente qué tamaño de barra quería, y tal vez si Emma obtuviera la grande, estaría dispuesta a compartirla. Sí, porque el chocolate de repente sonaba delicioso y su estómago quejumbroso estaba de acuerdo con un ruido sordo. La rubia agarró la barra de chocolate gigante y se dirigió a la caja, golpeándola en el mostrador mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos los dos dólares que costaba.

— **Gracias que tengas un buen día** — el empleado dijo con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. La rubia lo devolvió, murmurando — **Usted igual** — antes de salir por la puerta y dirigirse hacia la casa de Regina una vez más.

Hoy estaba helado como el infierno, el viento era frío y amargo y azotó la cara de Emma con una helada venganza. Ella odiaba el invierno y sabía que podía seguir repitiendo eso una y otra vez y nunca cambiar su opinión. No sería tan malo vivir en un lugar donde en realidad estaría caliente todo el año, o al menos no tan amargo en invierno como lo es ahora. Siempre que ella pudiera salir de este clima helado.

Afortunadamente, la casa de Regina no estaba lejos, solo a una cuadra más allá. Ella podía ver la gran estructura y todo su esplendor. Una cálida gloria en la que pronto estaría disfrutando.

Antes de que ella lo supiera, Emma estaba abriendo la puerta y caminando hacia la puerta principal de la maestra, su brazo ya extendido para golpear la puerta.

— **¡Hace mucho frío aquí!** — le gritó a la puerta, saltando de un pie al otro para mantenerse algo cálida.

La puerta pronto se abrió, la cara de Regina apareció al otro lado del umbral — **Hola querida.**

— **Oh, Dios ...** — Emma parpadeó, olvidándose casi instantáneamente del aire que pellizcaba. Regina se veía absolutamente impresionante en su vestido. No era el mismo de la noche del baile, pero eso no importaba mucho porque, mierda santo. La maldita cosa que llevaba era ceñida y se adhería a ella en cada curva. La tela tenía un color rojo sangre y era lo suficientemente generosa como para exponer una gran cantidad de escote de Regina y sus largas piernas bronceadas. Era una locura el tipo de vestidos que tenía esta mujer. A Emma le daba envidia pensar en quién la había visto con estos vestidos picantes.

— **¿Ves algo que te gusta?** — Regina sonrió, sus labios carmesíes se curvaron en algo siniestro — **¿Por qué no entras? Debes estar helado.**

— **Oh, no sé si lo estoy, ahora ...** — murmuró la rubia, siguiendo a su amante morena dentro. Mantuvo sus ojos casi en Regina, disfrutando cada paso que daba con un balanceo de sus caderas. Su culo era como dos bolas de helado. Podía meter las manos en ellos y deseaba hacerlo con cada momento que pasaba.

— **¿Por qué no arreglas tus cosas en la habitación?** — Regina preguntó, sonriendo suavemente a la rubia cuando se dio la vuelta al pie de la escalera — **Prepararé el almuerzo.**

— **Suena bien. Me muero de hambre** — Emma sonrió. Entonces recordó la barra de chocolate que tenía en la mano, sin duda congelada de la nevera que llamó al aire libre. — **Aquí está tu chocolate.**

Los ojos de Regina se abrieron de par en par al ver la gran barra de chocolate, pero ella le lanzó a Emma una apreciada mirada y la arrancó de los dedos del adolescente — **Aprecio mucho esto, Emma. ¿Cuánto te debo?**

— **Nada. Está bien** — Emma se encogió de hombros, sus ojos en la barra de dulce en la mano de su amante. Se humedeció distraídamente los labios ante la idea de derretirse el chocolate en su boca y lo dulce que sería.

— **No vas a obtener mi chocolate** — los ojos de whisky se estrecharon mientras miraban a los del bosque, una mirada de advertencia revoloteando a través de ellos — **Te arrancaré el brazo si te atreves a tocarlo.**

— **Asegúrate de que no sea el que más te guste** — Emma murmuró, moviendo los dedos en su mano derecha — **O serías un triste panda.**

— **Oh, de hecho, lo estaría. Pero estaría aún más si tuvieras que tomar mi chocolate.**

— **No voy a robarlo, Gina, no te preocupes** — Emma sonrió y le dio a su mejilla un beso rápido antes de saltar las escaleras. Ella podría hacer reír a la mujer mayor antes de que ella también se moviera hacia la cocina.

La rubia rápidamente dejó caer su bolso en el dormitorio principal, colocándolo en la silla junto a la chimenea. También se quitó la chaqueta antes de volver a bajar para reunirse con Regina.

Emma jugó con su teléfono, lanzándolo de una mano a otra mientras se encontraba en el inmaculado diván de cuero de Regina. Habían terminado el almuerzo momentos antes y ahora estaban descansando en el sofá después de la comida ligera de una ensalada griega que Regina había batido.

Ahora, normalmente Emma no era tan aficionada a comer cosas tan saludables, y las encontraba bastante desabridas. Pero con todos los ingredientes añadidos, como cebollas, aceitunas y su queso feta favorito, se sorprendió gratamente al descubrir que sabía delicioso.

Regina entró a la habitación, con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras miraba a la rubia con brillantes ojos color café — **¿Estás listo para nuestro baile, cariño?**

— **¿Ahora?** — Emma arqueó una ceja, mirando a la morena. Sin embargo, rápidamente se puso de pie, su estómago revuelto por la angustia. La rubia había estado esperando bailar con su novia y ahora que estaba sucediendo, estaba temblando de emoción.

— **Sí, por supuesto.**

— **Pensé que querrías hacerlo después de la cena.**

— **¿Por qué esperar?** — Regina sonrió — **Me gustaría relajarme por el resto del día.**

Emma se encogió de hombros. Realmente no hubo discusión con eso.

— **¿Puedo hacer algo antes de bailar?** — la rubia extendió la mano para jugar con un candado de los mechones oscuros de la mujer mayor.

— **Por supuesto mi amor** — Regina sonrió distraídamente, parpadeando cuando la rubia retiró su mano.

— **Quiero darte una serenata** — Emma dijo sin rodeos, sacando su teléfono de su sostén. Le disparó a Regina una sonrisa después de que la mujer arqueó una ceja.

— **¿Serenata para mí?**

— **Sí** — la rubia se subió la parte superior del vestido antes de olisquear y buscar la canción que tenía en mente — **Esto va para mi hermosa ex profesora de escritura literaria.**

Los ojos de Regina se estrecharon, sus labios se fruncieron mientras su rostro se arrugaba en confusión. Su rostro claramente había representado las palabras ¿qué demonios?

La música suave comenzó a aletear del teléfono de Emma, que hizo que la rubia se balanceara lentamente para entrar en el humor de la canción. Una amplia sonrisa estaba en su rostro y un brillo en sus ojos. Ella no hablaba en serio sobre esto. Ella había querido que fuera una broma porque, realmente, ¿Emma Swan cantaría una canción de amor? ¿Y con su voz? Ella no pensó que sonaba muy bien cuando cantaba y Regina claramente tampoco lo creería.

Era seguro que sería una escena para reírse y con suerte eso sería lo que Regina haría.

— **Emma ...** — Regina susurró tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que era la suave melodía, pero se detuvo rápidamente cuando la voz de Emma empezó a sonar desentendida de la letra.

 _ **"**_ _ **Thanks for the times that you've given me.**_

 _ **The memories are all in my mind.**_

 _ **And now that we've come to the end of our rainbow**_ _ **\- though not really-**_

 _ **There is something I must say out loud…"**_

Su rápido complemento hizo que Regina, aturdida y con la mandíbula floja, hiciera un ruido que sonaba como una risita confusa. Emma sonrió, adornando sus dedos a lo largo de la mandíbula de la mujer mayor.

 _ **"**_ _ **You're once… twice… three times a lady, and I love you.**_

 _ **Yes, you're once… twice… three times a lady, and I love you.**_

 _ **I looooove yoooou."**_

La morena volvió a reír suavemente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras la rubia tarareaba con la música. Sabía que Regina probablemente había estado rodando sus ojos internamente después de darse cuenta de lo que era la canción. Grandiosa.

 _ **"**_ _ **When we are together,**_

 _ **The moments I cherish,**_

 _ **With every beat of my heart.**_

 _ **To touch you… to hold you…**_

 _ **To feel you, to need you.**_

 _ **There's nothing to keep us apart."**_

Emma se sonrojó porque acababa de darse cuenta por qué había elegido esta canción para cantarle a su amante morena. Le recordó sus sentimientos por la morena, reflejando sus emociones en la letra de la canción. Aunque había pensado que esta canción era una broma porque, sinceramente, era casi un cliché cantarle a una mujer. Pero Regina estaba allí parada frente a ella, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas derramadas por el último verso y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que podría simplemente derretir el corazón de Emma.

La rubia dejó que sus ojos verdes cayeran del chocolate mientras sus pálidas manos se juntaban con las de oliva, exprimiéndolas tiernamente mientras continuaba.

— **_Una vez ... dos veces ... tres veces una dama y yo te amo._**

— **_Te amo ..._** — Regina terminó la última frase, su voz fluida y celestial, como un coro de malditos ángeles. ¿Quién demonios sabía que ella podía cantar así? Emma ciertamente no lo hizo.

No era importante en este momento, pero Emma quería que ella escuchara cantar un poco más. Solo podía imaginar las cosas que le harían a ella, y no de una manera erótica.

— **Whoa ...** — murmuró Emma, con los ojos muy abiertos como platillos — **Puedes cantar.**

— **Y tú no puedes** — Regina dio una sonrisa de gato — **Pero disfruté bastante de tu serenata, independientemente. Lionel Richie. Clásico** — ella resopló, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

— **Sé que es un cliché, pero estaba destinado a ser una broma —** Emma mordisqueó su labio inferior — **Yo canto tan horriblemente, lo sé. Y esta canción es bastante usada para cosas románticas, estoy segura.**

— **No me importa, cariño. Todavía es ... conmovedor en cierto modo. Y** ... — sus orbes marrones se empañaron mientras pronunciaba sus últimas palabras en un temblor. — **Nadie me ha cantado antes. Realmente es algo dulce que lo hicieras por mí, Emma.**

Regina sacudió una mano de la mano de la rubia y ahuecó su mejilla, la más brillante de las sonrisas en su rostro.

— **Solo espero que no haya sido extraño. Se puso algo serio cuando se suponía que no debía hacerlo.**

La mujer mayor se rió suavemente y negó con la cabeza — **No te preocupes por eso. ¡Déjanos bailar!**

— **Nueva música** — Emma rápidamente arrebató su teléfono celular que había encontrado su camino de regreso a su sostén. Ella revolvió la música y sonrió, encontrando la canción perfecta.

— ¿ **Qué hay en la lista de reproducción, cariño?**

— **Ya verás** — Emma soltó una risita cuando una canción bastante rápida comenzó a sonar, sus ritmos bombeados vibraban con cada latido del corazón.

Esto había sorprendido a Regina, pero su sorpresa pronto desapareció y fue reemplazada por un delicioso repunte de los labios cuando comenzó a rebotar con el ritmo. La rubia se quedó paralizada para ver qué demonios había planeado esta mujer y, de todos los escenarios en su cabeza, nunca podría imaginar de qué era testigo en este momento. Las caderas de Regina se balanceaban al ritmo de la música, el vestido negro le abrazó el culo mientras lo sacaba con una risa divertida.

La boca de Emma se secó por la vista. Cada movimiento que hacía la morena era embriagador, haciendo que la rubia se balanceara en un baile de borrachos con Regina, cada célula de su cuerpo zumbaba.

— **No sabía que podías bailar así** — Emma sonrió por la música, atrapando whisky en su mirada. Ella también se movió al ritmo, aunque la forma en que Regina le siguió las caderas hizo que Emma se pusiera nerviosa. Estaba absolutamente asombrada de que la mujer mayor pudiera moverse así, sin embargo, no tenía ninguna duda antes de que no pudiera. Regina podía moverse y doblarse en muchas posiciones comprometedoras, entonces ¿por qué no podía bailar como un maldito clubber?

Pero, aun así, santa mierda, esa mujer fue maravillosa. Sus deliciosas curvas fueron reveladas por el vestido que se adhería a ella como si fuera una segunda piel, y eso había hecho maravillas con su grupa redonda, que en ese momento estaba siendo sacudida en la cara de Emma, o al menos, lo suficientemente cerca. La rubia se lamió los labios, resistiéndose a la tentación de darle una bofetada a esa maldita cosa.

Desafortunadamente, los latidos de la canción se desvanecieron, lo que hizo que la morena dejara de bailar y volteara para enfrentar a su rubia amante. Una sonrisa inmediata se extendió por esos labios regordetes y carmesí.

— **Eso fue tan jodidamente caliente** — Emma murmuró, mirando divertidos ojos de chocolate.

— **Solía ir a los clubes cuando era más joven. Fue algo después de que empecé a salir con esta chica que adoraba las fiestas** — la morena elaboró, su pecho se expandió mientras inhalaba, una sonrisa en su rostro.

— **¿De verdad?**

Entonces Regina comenzó a estallar en carcajadas, y por el amor de ella, Emma no podía entender por qué. ¿De verdad fue tan divertido? Ella no estaría exactamente sorprendida si Regina tuviera mucha acción.

— **No, no se me conoce por salir con chicas populares. Como he dicho, en general me reservaba para mí y evitaba amigos desde el reinado de mi madre sobre mi vida. Y por amigos, eso también significaba novias. La gente en general, realmente** — Regina sonrió ante la siguiente canción que sonaba, una melodía lenta y dulce que era perfecta para un baile íntimo. La morena cerró el espacio entre ellos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Emma mientras la rubia hacía lo mismo con el cuello de su amante.

Era extraño que no se necesitara ninguna comunicación al hacer las cosas, a veces. Emma sabía exactamente lo que la morena estaba pensando y ella seguiría con la corriente. Ella siempre había sido inepta para leer a las personas, pero ahora que estaba con Regina, era como una vida diferente que estaba viviendo. Hizo cosas que nunca había podido hacer, y dijo cosas que nunca tuvo la necesidad de decir.

— **¿Qué tiene eso que ver con tus habilidades de baile?** — Emma murmuró contra la mejilla de Regina antes de besarla — **Aunque no es para decir que no me gustan tus historias.**

— **Oh, bueno, tiene que ver con mis ... habilidades de baile de alguna manera. Aburrimiento. Bailo a veces por aburrimiento y me pongo al día con las últimas tendencias de baile. Aunque, lo admito, bastantes de ellas son bastante extrañas** — la morena deslizó una mano hacia abajo para descansar sobre la grupa de Emma mientras los dos se balanceaban juntos a la música lenta — **Como, ¿Qué demonios es twerking?**

Emma se detuvo, de repente estalló en carcajadas, lo que hizo que Regina se sorprendiera con los gritos de risa de la rubia en su oído.

— **¿Qué?**

— **¿Lo has probado?** — Emma preguntó, todavía riéndose.

— **No** — la morena respondió rápidamente — **Parecía tan ... No. No lo hice. No es algo con lo que me sentiría cómoda haciendo. Ni siquiera sola.**

— **Apuesto a que sería genial si lo hicieras. Pagaría un buen dinero ... O al menos tendrías sexo salvaje y ardiente contigo** — Emma dejó caer sus manos, aterrizando ambas sobre el trasero de Regina para darle un apretón.

La morena chilló suavemente y se presionó más cerca de la rubia, con los párpados medio cerrados — **No cuentes conmigo para que haga eso de... twerking.**

— **¿Podemos saltar al sexo caliente?**

— **Me temo que no ...** — Regina se apartó de Emma, con la cabeza baja. Esto preocupaba a Emma, sus manos se levantaban para agarrar la cara de la mujer mayor. Ella levantó la cara de la morena para mirar a los culpables ojos marrones.

— **¿Por qué no?** — la rubia preguntó en voz baja, las yemas de sus pulgares acariciaron suavemente la carne suave y aceitunada — **¿Pasa algo, Gina?**

— **En cuestión de hablar** — Regina respondió, sus propias manos aterrizando en la parte trasera de Emma. Suspiró, sus ojos bajaron a los labios del adolescente antes de volver a mirar a los ojos color esmeralda — **Estoy con mí periodo. Lo había descubierto al regresar a casa.**

— **Oh ... joder** — Emma frunció el ceño — **¿Es por eso qué querías el chocolate?**

Regina asintió y se separó de Emma por completo. Se dirigió hacia el sofá y se sentó, mientras la rubia ocupaba el espacio junto a ella — **Me disculpo por no poder tener relaciones sexuales contigo. Siempre puedo darte placer, si deseas que lo haga.**

— **No, no ... Está bien** — la rubia se encogió de hombros y se acurrucó al lado de la mujer mayor — **¿Te gustaría que te comprara algo? ¿Un masaje de pies? ¿Un masaje de barriga? ¿Una almohadilla térmica para tu útero? ¿Tu chocolate? ¿Acurrucarnos?**

— **¿Desde cuándo eres tan rápido para ofrecer cosas?** — Regina se rió suavemente, envolviendo su brazo alrededor del adolescente.

— **Desde que sé cómo es ser una mujer** — Respondió Emma con una sonrisa descarada, un dedo pálido pinchando el vientre de la morena — **¿Tu útero te está dando problemas?**

— **Tomé algunos medicamentos** — la morena agarró la mano de Emma y jugó con su dedo, un suspiro entrecortado dejando sus labios.

— **Disfruté el baile contigo** — ella finalmente había dicho después de unos minutos de silencio.

Emma sonrió ampliamente — **Me gustó, también.**

— **¿Cuáles son tus planes para las vacaciones, cariño?** — Regina cambió de tema rápidamente, cambiando su lugar a una posición más cómoda con los pies debajo de ella y su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la rubia.

Emma se mordió el labio y se movió también, su brazo buscó la cintura de la morena para acercarla — **Mañana voy a salir con mis amigos. Probablemente me quede con ellos hasta la víspera de Navidad o el día anterior. Luego pasaré la Navidad con Mary Margaret y David.**

— **Eso está bien** — sonrió.

— **¿Tienes algún plan? Estaba pensando en venir después en Navidad ... Tengo algo para ti.**

— **Mi ... mi madre llamó el otro día** — Regina levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada curiosa del rubio — **Ella viene viajando.**

— **¿Cuándo?** — preguntó Emma sin aliento, abrazando a la mujer mayor mientras sentía sus músculos ponerse rígidos ante la mención de su madre, aunque las palabras salieron de su propia boca.

— **Ella quería visitarme en Navidad** — Respondió la morena, sus palabras eran suaves, pero tensas, como si no quisiera decir ni creer esas palabras — **Después de todos estos años ella quiere finalmente verme. Ella debe querer algo.**

— **Ella no sabe de nosotros, ¿Verdad?** — los ojos de Emma se abrieron como platillos.

— **No, no ... Sería imposible si supiera de nosotras. Y tampoco pienso** **decírselo** — Regina se sentó, colocando sus pies en el suelo mientras se movía fuera de la bodega de la rubia — **No sé por qué viene aquí. Yo ... no sé si seré capaz de verla.**

— **¿Por qué no?**

— **Caeré bajo su hechizo de nuevo y me temo que lo hará** ... — la morena negó con la cabeza, las palabras murieron en su lengua antes de que pudiera decirlas.

— **Oye, no te preocupes por eso ... Si me necesitas, puedes llamarme o enviarme un mensaje de texto.**

— **Pero ¿Qué puedes hacer, Emma?** — Regina se levantó del sofá, sus mejillas manchadas con lágrimas que ninguno de los dos había notado que se derramaban — **Ella te manipulará para que me deje, para que pueda volver a encarrilarme. Y ... eres demasiado joven. Arruinará mi carrera, arruinará mi relación, arruinará todo y me quebrará. puede hacerme una copia de seguridad. Lo había hecho antes y estoy bastante segura de que está dispuesta a hacerlo otra vez. Algo está mal, y ella ... quiere ... Ella me quiere por algo.**

Emma abrió la boca para darle a Regina algún tipo de consuelo, pero el sonido del timbre la interrumpió antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra.

— **¿Esperas a alguien?** — la rubia preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Pero Regina negó con la cabeza y una ola de pánico recorrió la espalda de Emma — **¿Debería ir arriba?**

— **No ...** — Regina se levantó lentamente del sofá, Emma lo siguió, mientras viajaban al vestíbulo donde la rubia se detenía ante el umbral mientras la morena seguía respondiendo a la puerta. Lo abrió con cautela, Emma mirando a su alrededor para ver a una mujer bastante alta y esbelta de carne pálida y cabello largo color jengibre.

Hablaba con acento inglés, el simple — **Hola** — haciendo eco a través del espacioso vestíbulo.

— **Espero que no estar interrumpiendo** — los ojos verdes pálido se deslizan arriba y abajo por el atuendo de Regina, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Era esta una de las viejas llamas de Regina?

Emma se encontró erizada. No quería pensar en los amantes del pasado de su novia. La hicieron ... enojarse porque habían tocado a la morena y la habían visto como ella. Así que se encontró marchando hacia la entrada y tomando posición junto a la mujer mayor, con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados mientras miraba al recién llegado con una advertencia que debería enviarla con la cola entre las piernas.

— **No, no lo estas** — los ojos de whisky se movieron hacia la rubia que ahora estaba parada junto a ella y Emma se encontró con ellos, con una sonrisa culpable en su rostro. Negando con la cabeza, Regina volvió su atención a la misteriosa mujer mientras hablaba.

— **¿Eres Regina Mills?**

— **Sí ...** — la morena frunció el ceño, estudiando a la mujer con gran desprecio — **Lo siento, pero ¿Quién eres tú?**

— **¡Oh, me disculpo! Mi nombre es Zelena. Zelena Mills** — Zelena extendió una mano hacia la morena para un apretón de manos, pero Regina la dejó colgando, su mandíbula floja.

— **¿Mills?** — preguntó, con los ojos deslizándose hacia la mano enguantada antes de sacudirla para no ser grosera.

— **En verdad lo estoy. ¿Puedo pasar? Hace un frío aquí afuera** — Cuando Regina asintió en silencio, Zelena cruzó el vestíbulo y dejó que la morena cerrara la puerta.

— **¿Por qué ... me estás buscando?** — Regina preguntó, su brazo cayendo a un lado mientras se volvía hacia su invitado. Ella cruzó — **O eso supongo que haces. ¿Quién eres?**

— **Disculpame por no dar más detalles. Debo ser tan grosero como para interrumpirte a ti y a tu hija** — la mujer de cabello color jengibre le sonrió amablemente a Emma, que se contuvo de fruncir el ceño.

— **Ella es ... no mi hija.**

— **Oh lo siento** — aunque, ella no parecía pena en absoluto — **Yo soy tu media hermana.**

— **¡¿Mi qué?!** — Regina miró boquiabierta, retrocediendo un paso. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas casi perdidas en la línea del cabello cuando la rubia tuvo que presionar una mano contra su espalda para mantenerla firme — **Eso es ... imposible. No tengo una hermana. Yo ... soy hija única.**

— **Me dieron en adopción cuando era una simple bebé** — la mujer que decía ser la hermana de Regina sonrió con fuerza — **Querida madre mía no podía permitirse el lujo de mantenerme. Pero en eventos recientes, nos habíamos reunido, bajo ... circunstancias poco amistosas.**

— **¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo**? — Regina mantuvo su distancia de Zelena, ojos agudos y enfocados en la mujer frente a ella — **¿Y qué te trae por aquí para molestarme?**

— **Nuestra madre es Cora Mills. Posee un rico negocio de abogacía y es una perra absoluta que cree que usted, de todas las personas, debería heredarlo.**

— **Ella nunca habló de tal cosa para mí** — Regina se puso rígida en su lugar — **¿Y por qué iba a heredarlo cuando ella…**

— **¡Se está muriendo!** — Zelena interrumpió, una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios cuando la morena se quedó boquiabierta, sus ojos se oscurecieron — **Y ella quiere darle el negocio a su única hija. Me había desheredado por completo. Se olvidó de mí. Se olvidó de mí cuando yo soy la que estudia respecto a la ley. No tú ... Todo lo que haces es enseñar, algo tan insignificante.**

— **¡No dejaré que entres a mi casa para insultarme!** — Regina siseó, dando un paso amenazante hacia su hermana. Emma dio un paso atrás. ¿Debería detener esta pelea de gatas antes de que comenzara? — **¡No me conoces! Quiero que salgas de mi casa.**

— **¿O qué?**

Regina dio otro paso adelante, su labio superior se curvó de una manera amenazante. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de agarrar a esa mujer por el cuello y arrojarla.

— **Gina ...** — Emma se acercó para tocar su espalda, haciendo que se congelara al instante.

— **Necesito que te vayas, Zelena. Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarte. No controlo lo que hace Cora, y ella sabrá cuando venga aquí, que no me haré cargo de su negocio. Ella ha controlado mi vida lo suficiente y tienes suerte de que no haber crecido con ella.**

— **Tengo suerte, crecí sin una madre. Y tan pronto como supe quién era y la busqué, necesitaba respuestas.**

— **Bueno, ahora los tienes, ¿No?** — Regina entrecerró sus ojos de whisky. Emma estaba parada a su lado, esperando el momento en que intentaría lanzarse de nuevo. Podía sentir la ira que irradiaba la mujer mayor.

— **No completamente, no las obtuve —** Zelena respondió con un gruñido — **Podría darle a nuestra madre todo lo que rechazas, y más, pero ella dijo que no quería tener nada que ver conmigo ... La convencería de lo contrario. Encontraré algo que arruine su visión de ti.**

Regina se puso rígida. No le importaba perder los derechos sobre el negocio familiar, pero lo que sí le importaba era verse expuesta una vez más. No estaba exactamente segura de sí su "hermana" sabía acerca de su tendencia a querer a las mujeres, pero si alguna vez se hubiera enterado, podría usar eso en su contra y contarle a su madre sobre Emma. Y eso no sería algo bueno. Su madre seguramente arruinaría su vida si lo descubriera.

— **No encontrarás nada que ella ya no sepa** — el tono de Regina era callado, mortal, y sus ojos ardían en fuego mientras atravesaban a la mujer de jengibre que tenía delante. Esa era la verdad, hasta cierto punto. Su madre sabía que era homosexual, así que eso no sería nada contra ella, pero lo que Cora no sabía era que había encontrado a alguien, y que alguien no era el hombre que esperaba que Regina encontrara.

Pero ahora que Regina conocía a Zelena, su hermana recién descubierta, se preguntaba por qué Cora no quería que se hiciera cargo del negocio familiar. Por supuesto, Cora no sabría exactamente qué tenía en mente esta mujer, pero ¿no era ella la hija ideal? Zelena quería hacerse cargo del negocio. Ella quería seguir los pasos de su madre por lo que Regina podía ver. Esta mujer era alguien que podía darle a Cora todo lo que quería en una hija, y eso incluía nietos para pasar el negocio a. A menos que ... haya algo que lo impida. Algo que Cora había descubierto y por qué rechazó tan rápidamente a la hija perfecta.

— **¿Eres gay?** — Regina se encontró preguntando, incapaz de detener la pregunta. Ella no necesariamente tenía la intención de decir eso en voz alta. Era parte de sus pensamientos inconclusos que comenzaron a molestar. Si Zelena resultaba ser una lesbiana como lo era ella, sería la razón más lógica de por qué Cora no quería tener nada que ver con ella. Y dado que Regina era ella misma, probablemente su madre estaba avergonzada de tener dos hijas homosexuales.

— **¿Por qué demonios me harías una pregunta tan tonta?** — los ojos de Zelena se agrandaron, reflejando la propia cara de Emma.

— **Eso explicaría por qué madre te rechazaría tan rápido.**

— **Bueno, lamento decírtelo, pero no soy gay** — la hermana de Regina lanzó un gruñido y arrugó la nariz — **¿Y tú? ¿Es por eso que madre se quejó de no tener nietos para pasarle el negocio?**

— **No. Soy estéril** — la morena se encontró diciendo. No iba a arriesgarse a decirle la verdad a Zelena, porque estaba segura de que la mujer era inteligente y conectaría rápidamente a Emma como su amante. Era mejor mentir sobre no poder tener hijos que soportar el conocimiento.

— **¿Estéril? Qué lástima** — Zelena infló su labio inferior, fingiendo simpatía mientras daba un paso adelante — **¿Por qué la madre no me quiere? Al menos puedo tener sus herederos, a diferencia de ti.**

— **Ni siquiera iría allí** — Regina gruñó, sus uñas cavando dolorosamente en la palma de sus manos. Podía sentir la mano de Emma en su brazo, instándola a mantener la calma. Normalmente eso era fácil para la morena, porque la escena en el restaurante unas semanas atrás lo había probado, donde alguien le presionó los botones tan implacablemente ...

— **Lo que sea que quieras creer, querida hermana** — Zelena se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente y se dirigió a la puerta, taconeando en el suelo mientras se movía. — **Madre está mejor sin ti. Eres un desperdicio. Podría hacer algo con esta casa.**

La mujer pelirroja había salido por la puerta antes de que Regina tuviera tiempo de contestar, aunque eso no la enfadaba menos. Ella se enfureció, pisoteando las escaleras, dejando que Emma la persiguiera.

— **¡Gina! ¡Espera!** — Escuchó la voz de la rubia llamándola, pero no se atrevió a detenerse. Regina tenía demasiado miedo de atacar accidentalmente a su amante. La ira era demasiado grande.

¿Quién era esa mujer para pensar que podía marchar a su casa e insultarla como si su vida hubiera dependido de eso? Fue ridículo. Era irritante y Regina perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces solo quería derrotar a esa perra.

— **Regina, por favor ...** — Emma se detuvo en la entrada del dormitorio principal donde Regina había entrado.

La morena dejó escapar un grito de enojo mientras giraba para mirar a su novia, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, temblando de furia cuando la imagen de esta media hermana de ella apareció en su mente. Sus palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza y los muchos escenarios que podía pensar en manejarlo tuvieron en cuenta.

Eran los ojos grandes de Emma los que habían saciado parte de su enojo, dejando que la visión de Regina desapareciera del rojo que antes la había cegado. Suspiró y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, un estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo y un sollozo escapó de sus labios.

— **¿Quién se cree que es, entrando a mi casa así? —** Regina lloró, sus brillantes ojos se abrieron para encontrarse con la esmeralda — **No puedo dejar que ella averigüe sobre nosotras. Mi madre lo hará ... lo hará ... te alejará de mí.**

— **Regina ...** — la forma en que su nombre cayó de los labios de Emma fue calmante en sí misma y Regina se encontró en brazos de la rubia, su cara enterrada en rizos dorados. Inhaló el dulce aroma de su joven amante, dejando que la familiaridad fluyera por su cuerpo y relaje sus nervios agotados — **No vamos a dejar que ella lo descubra, ¿De acuerdo? Tu madre no puede alejarme de ti. No hay forma de que te deje.**

— **Espero que no ...** — respiró Regina — **Estamos jodidas si mi madre se entera.**

— **Vamos, Gina. ¿Por qué no tratas de olvidarte de esto? Piensa en otra cosa.**

— **Tienes razón** — la morena suspiró y se despegó de Emma — **¿Te gustaría relajarte conmigo en la cama? Puedo agarrar mi computadora portátil y podemos encontrar una película para mirar, si lo deseas.**

— **Eso suena bien. ¿Me puedo cambiar, primero?**

— **Sí, querida. Planeo hacer lo mismo** — Regina sollozó y le ofreció a la rubia una sonrisa acuosa, en la que regresó con la sonrisa más dulce que apretó el corazón de la morena en su pecho.

— **Esa es la sonrisa** — susurró Emma, levantando una mano para limpiar las lágrimas de las mejillas color oliva.

— **Para ti** — el maestro ronroneó, acariciando con la nariz la mano durante un segundo antes de darse la vuelta. Ella se dirigió a su armario, abriendo su vestido en el camino. Oyó que la rubia luchaba por quitarse el vestido también y sonrió, incapaz de evitarlo cuando se devolvió a mirar a Emma, que estaba dando saltos con una pierna en sus pantalones de pijama.

Luego se cayó y Regina se echó a reír.

— **¡Cállate!** — Emma gimió, mirando a la morena mientras estaba de pie — **O te haré caer.**

— **Me gustaría verte intentarlo, cariño** — Regina sonrió, su vestido se acumuló alrededor de sus tobillos cuando Emma comenzó a caminar hacia el armario. Sin embargo, se había detenido en medio de la habitación con la mirada puesta en la morena y hambrienta.

— **Dios, estás caliente** — Emma sonrió, rebotando el resto del camino hacia la mujer mayor. Sus ojos se comieron la vista frente a ella, lamiendo lentamente sus labios mientras dejaba que la esmeralda rastrillara la suave y expuesta carne de la morena.

Regina no llevaba más que un par de bragas diminutas de encaje. Se había volado con un sujetador, ya que su vestido ya tenía copas incorporadas. Desafortunadamente para ella, solo hizo que su excitación fuera aún más evidente. Sus pezones se habían endurecido bajo la mirada intensa de su amante y dolían por ser tocados. El zumbido entre sus muslos se intensificó con cada respiración que la rubia había inflado contra su piel bronceada, caliente y húmeda, y siempre erótica. Los latidos de su corazón se habían acelerado, y se habían notado bastante en la habitación, por lo demás silenciosa.

Emma se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios contra el hombro de la mujer mayor, deslizando besos hasta su clavícula, obteniendo un sorprendido grito de asombro de Regina cuyas manos ahora habían encontrado la compra en los hombros del rubio.

— **Oh, Emma ...** — ronroneó Regina, echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras la boca de la rubia se movía hacia abajo, formando un patrón sobre el oleaje del pecho de la maestra. Ella usó su lengua para lave sobre la dolorida punta de la morena antes de alejarse por completo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— **Estás en tu período. No hay sexo para ti** — Y luego ella se había ido, cacareando como una bruja malvada.

Regina miró a la adolescente, respirando profundamente mientras apretaba los muslos. Qué maldita broma.

— **Eres malvada** — murmuró, girándose para agarrar un par de su pijama de seda y ponérselos igual de rápido.

— **Tú eres la malvada, ya que la marea roja sale en esa** **parte** — Emma replicó, una sonrisa divertida en su rostro mientras esperaba a la morena en el medio de la cama.

— **No puedo evitar lo que la madre naturaleza decide hacer** — Regina resopló y se dirigió hacia la cama también. Ella trepó con un suave gruñido y apoyó su espalda contra la cabecera — **¡Mierda!**

— **¿Qué?** — Emma saltó un poco y miró a la morena, frunciendo el ceño.

— **Olvidé mi computadora portátil. ¿Cómo se supone que no debo enojarme cuando me olvido de cosas pequeñas?** — Regina salió corriendo de la cama y se dirigió al asiento de la ventana de la bahía donde había dejado su computadora portátil.

— **Oye, no te rindas con eso, solo ...** — la rubia suspiró, frunciendo el ceño a su novia mientras caminaba hacia la cama, con una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

— **Quizás ella tenga razón. Tal vez solo soy un desperdicio.**

— **Deja de pensar eso** — Emma se arrastró hacia Regina cuando regresó a su lugar. Se dejó caer junto a ella y robó un beso — **Busquemos una película para ver, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué tal algo cómico?**

— **Sangriento** — Regina refunfuñó, abriendo la computadora portátil para que aparezca el navegador web — **Necesitamos algo sangriento y sangriento.**

— **Mira en el baño después que vayas.**

— **Ahora estás enferma, Emma** — Regina arrugó la nariz y hojeó las películas de terror enumeradas.

— **Sí, lo siento. Demasiado lejos** — la rubia murmuró, inclinándose hacia su amante mientras miraba los títulos de las películas también — **¿Gina?**

— **¿Si cariño?** — la morena envolvió su brazo alrededor de Emma, tirando del adolescente a su lado.

— **No dejes que Zelena te deprima. No vale la pena estar así y eres absolutamente perfecta como eres. Si no aceptan eso, les pasa algo** — Emma pasó su brazo sobre el estómago de Regina, su cabeza descansando sobre el pecho de la mujer mayor. — **Quiero que sepas eso. Quiero que sepas que eres lo suficientemente buena.**

— **Cariño** — susurró ella, cerrando los ojos.

— **Por favor, escúchame** — Emma suplicó, presionando algunos suaves besos en la mandíbula de la morena.

— **Te estoy escuchando** — Regina ronroneó, sus ojos se centraron en la rubia — **Creo todo lo que dices. Realmente me haces sentir mucho mejor conmigo misma, Emma. Me inspiras todos los días.**

— **¿Lo hago?**

— **Sí, lo haces, mi amor** — la morena besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Emma y le dio un apretón, un feliz ronroneo retumbó en su garganta.

— **Me haces sentir que mi corazón va a explotar. No sé cómo explicar lo que estoy sintiendo, pero yo solo ...**

— **Sé cómo te sientes. Me haces sentir de la misma manera** — Regina suspiró, su mano distraídamente frotó el brazo de la mujer más joven cuando finalmente eligió una película para jugar. Emma fue la única persona que hizo que Regina se sintiera de la forma en que lo hizo. Con solo una mirada, su corazón podría apretarse con tanta fuerza en su pecho. Su voz era como una melodía perfecta para ella, especialmente cuando llamaba a Regina "Gina". La hacía sentir especial. La hacía sentir deseada a diferencia de lo que había sentido la mayor parte de su vida.

Era un concepto extraño para ella, que Emma era tantos años menor que ella, pero parecía como si no importara. Al hablar con Emma, sintió que estaba hablando con alguien de su misma edad, un amigo de toda la vida. La edad realmente no importaba cuando se trataba de amor y, sinceramente, a Regina no le importaba en absoluto. Ella había encontrado a alguien que la hacía tan feliz, y era algo saludable tener en su vida. Ella solo esperaba que pudieran permanecer juntas por un largo tiempo en el futuro.

— **¿Emma ...?**

— **¿Sí, Gina?**

El corazón de Regina se apretó y ella sonrió — **Te amo.**

— **Yo también te amo.**

Emma lentamente tomó conciencia, gimiendo suavemente cuando un rayo de sol golpeó su rostro con una puñalada. Le había tomado un momento darse cuenta de dónde demonios estaba y qué diablos estaba envuelta en sus brazos.

Luego abrió los ojos y pronto la saludó una ojeada de mechones morenos que se extendían por todas partes, incluso por toda la cara. Se sacudió el pelo que había logrado forzar su camino en su boca y movió su cabeza ligeramente, aunque sus brazos permanecieron firmemente envueltos alrededor de la morena frente a ella. De alguna manera, había logrado quedarse dormida con Regina en sus brazos y permaneció en esta posición toda la noche.

Sin embargo, la había devuelto a la noche anterior. Regina se había enojado una vez más después de haber cenado tarde y hablado. De alguna manera, había logrado pensar nuevamente de la visita de su media hermana y luego pensó en cómo la trataba su madre cuando era mucho más joven. Era mucho de lo que la rubia había escuchado antes, su madre era bastante controladora sobre su vida y cómo nunca había sido capaz de mantener amigos gracias a ella.

Entonces ella había dicho algo sobre el abuso y eso había roto el corazón de Emma en dos. Nunca podría imaginar a esta dulce mujer herida por hacer algo que, al parecer, Cora Mills había pensado mal. Cuando Regina le había explicado por qué su madre la había castigado, que solo eran cosas infantiles ordinarias, como probar tierra o llorar, se golpeó la rodilla, Emma negó con la cabeza y apretó la morena.

Regina había visitado un lugar oscuro, estaba segura, porque más temprano que tarde, estaba sosteniendo a un profesor sollozante en sus brazos, y la abrazó hasta que ella sucumbió al agotamiento. A Emma todavía le resultaba extraño tratar de consolar a una persona molesta, pero la mujer mayor le había asegurado que la había hecho sentir mucho mejor, a pesar de la situación incómoda.

Emma había pensado en eso solo mientras sostenía a la mujer dormida en sus brazos a altas horas de la noche. Pensó en lo mucho que Regina realmente había significado para ella y lo aterrador que era darse cuenta de eso. Cada vez que la morena estaba enojada, o triste, Emma sentía esas emociones surgiendo de su propio cuerpo. Ella estaba enojada por Regina. Ella estaba feliz por ella. Ella estaba triste por ella. Lo que sea que esa mujer sentiría, Emma también lo sentía.

Y por eso se sintió bastante deprimida el resto de la noche hasta que la fatiga se apoderó de ella como un acechador en la noche. Todavía se sentía bastante triste, mientras despertaba con los ojos cansados mirando fijamente a la morena que aún dormía en sus brazos.

— **¿Emma?** — oyó el susurro perdido de Regina cuando la morena se movió en sus brazos — **¿Estás despierta?**

— **Sí, lo estoy** — Respondió Emma, dándole a la mujer mayor un apretón tranquilizador. — **Estoy aquí.**

— **¿Qué hora es?**

— **Déjame ver ...** — la rubia estiró la cabeza para mirar el reloj digital en el soporte de la cama. Ella no sabía la hora ni se molestó en comprobarlo cuando se despertó minutos antes — **Es casi mediodía.**

— **¿Mediodía?** — Regina preguntó — **Deberíamos levantarnos.**

— **Hace frío** — Emma se acurrucó en las mantas, apretando a la mujer mayor contra su cuerpo — **Vamos a quedarnos en la cama, mi pequeña cuchara**.

— **Emma, cariño, tenemos que levantarnos** — Regina se giró en los brazos de la rubia y la miró con grandes ojos marrones.

— **¿No podemos quedarnos cinco minutos más**? — Emma suplicó, haciendo un puchero al profesor — **Eres muy cómodo.**

— **Bien…**

— **¡Gracias!**

La rubia se inclinó para darle a la mujer frente a ella un dulce beso, sus dientes mordisqueando levemente los labios regordetes. Regina gimió suavemente contra los labios de Emma, con uno de sus brazos sobre el costado de su amante.

— **¿Qué te gustaría comer, cariño?**

— **No lo sé** — Emma respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, presionando besos perezosos contra la mejilla y la mandíbula de Regina — **No tengo mucha hambre. Nunca lo estoy cuando me despierto.**

— **Yo tampoco** — Regina jadeó suavemente cuando los labios de Emma encontraron la carne sensible debajo de su oreja. De repente, se le aceleró el aliento y Emma sintió las pequeñas bocanadas de aire contra su oreja, haciendo que temblara.

— **Sin embargo, sé algo de lo que estoy hambriento.**

— **Mm, y ¿Qué sería, Emma?** — la morena susurró roncamente en el oído de la rubia.

Emma no pudo evitar el gemido que se le escapó de los labios cuando esas palabras llegaron directamente a su corazón — **A ti.**

— **No me quieres** — Regina murmuró, mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja de Emma. La rubia había dejado de besarla y sus dedos se clavaban en la espalda de su amante.

— **Si, lo hago** — ella gruñó y volvió a sus besos, arrastrando sus labios por el cuello de la mujer mayor hasta el punto del pulso donde le dio un rápido mordisco a la carne — **Yo te quiero mucho.**

— **Créeme, Emma. No quieres tocarme allí abajo** — Regina gimió cuando esos dientes se hundieron en su cuello, el agarre solo se apretaba con cada respiración irregular que tomaba.

— **Maldito sea tu cuerpo ...** — Emma se apartó para mirar las esferas de whisky, que aquí se oscurecieron con deseo — **Estás caliente.**

— **De hecho, lo estoy, mi amor** — Regina murmuró, sus propios ojos buscando oscuros ojos verdes — **Me haces mojar demasiado.**

— **¿Lo hago?**

— **Siempre** — dijo la mujer mayor cuyas manos vagaban debajo de la polera de la rubia. Sus dedos agraciaron la espalda de la adolescente, haciéndole cosquillas en la piel con la punta de ellos. Emma se estremeció, su aliento caliente contra la mejilla de Regina — **Me enciendes con solo una mirada.**

La rubia sonrió como la gata de Cheshire cuando su propia mano había copiado la de Regina, deslizándose debajo de la seda de su costosa ropa de dormir. Dejó que sus propios dedos rodasen a lo largo de la carne caliente, aunque su atención se dirigió a su dedo ya que se movieron sobre su estómago crispado.

— **¿Realmente puedo hacer eso**? — preguntó Emma con curiosidad, la palma de su mano aplastándose contra el estómago de Regina.

— **A veces sí** — la mujer mayor respondió, tomando una fuerte inhalación de aire. Ella se retorció ligeramente, presionando su abdomen contra la mano de la mujer más joven.

— **¿Gina?** — Emma dejó que su mirada se encontrara con la de su novia, su pulgar acariciando el vientre de la mujer mientras dejaba que su mano permaneciera allí.

— **¿Hm?** — tarareó en respuesta, con los ojos medio mástiles mientras se maravillaba con el toque.

— **Sé que es una pregunta aleatoria, pero ... estaba pensando en lo de ayer y en algunas cosas de las que hablamos hace semanas ...**

— **¿Qué sería, cariño?** — sus ojos se abrieron por completo, amplios y curiosos mientras buscaban en la cara de Emma.

— **¿Dijiste que querías niños?**

— **De hecho, si** — ella asintió, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro — **¿Qué hay de eso?**

— **¿Cómo?**

— **Hay diferentes formas** — Regina se volvió para tumbarse boca arriba, tomando la mano de la rubia con ella — **Puedo quedar embarazada por inseminación artificial, o puedo adoptar, o de alguna otra manera, como sustitutos o forzar a mi pareja a tener el hijo.**

— **¿Querías tener un bebé?** — Emma entornó levemente los ojos mientras hacía la pregunta, su mano acariciaba ahora la parte inferior del estómago de Regina — **Me gusta, quiero decir, que lo lleves tú.**

— **Me gustaría eso, sí** — la morena asintió y miró a su amante rubia — **Pero me temo que voy a ser demasiado vieja para cuando llegue a ese punto.**

— **¿Por qué es eso? Todavía eres joven ...**

— **Qué halagador de tu parte, cariño** — Regina se rió entre dientes — **En poco más de dos años tendré cuarenta.**

— **Todavía puedes tener un niño** — la rubia se encogió de hombros.

— **¿Por qué me estás preguntando esto?**

Hubo una pausa. Emma no sabía exactamente por qué le preguntaba eso a Regina. Suponía que era bastante curiosa ... O tal vez con la esperanza de que, tal vez un día, todavía estarían juntas y querrían formar una familia. Y que Regina sería la compañía voluntaria si decidieran crear la vida ellas mismas.

Fue una ilusión, de verdad. ¿Seguirían juntas si llegara ese momento? ¿Emma querría un niño? La idea no parecía muy atractiva ahora, pero una Regina embarazada sería adorable con una barriga grande y esa piel brillante.

— **Sólo curiosidad.**

— **¿Quieres hijos, Emma?**

— **Depende. Tengo que encontrar a la mujer adecuada, ¿Sabes?** — **_Y creo que ya la encontré._**

— **Oh ya veo** — su voz sonaba casi decepcionada y Emma quería volver a meter esas palabras en su boca.

Silencio.

— **¿Qué tal si vamos a comer?** — Regina finalmente había dicho, sentándose en su lugar y había forzado la mano de Emma estar lejos del estómago de ella — **¿Qué te gustaría?**

— **No me importa** — la rubia también se sentó y le quitó las mantas — **Todo lo que hagas es delicioso.**

— **¿Cuándo se supone que te reunirías con tus amigos, cariño?** — la morena se deslizó rápidamente de la cama, sin esperar, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Emma frunció el ceño y rápidamente corrió tras ella — **En cualquier momento, supongo. Regina, ¿Estás bien?**

— **Estoy perfectamente bien, cariño. ¿Por qué preguntas?** — la morena sonrió, aunque parecía bastante forzada cuando se giró para mirar a Emma.

— **¿Dije algo?** — la rubia inclinó su cabeza, viendo como la morena enfrente de ella luchaba con las emociones que se aproximaban. Podía ver la forma en que sus ojos habían brillado momentáneamente, como si las lágrimas estuvieran a punto de romper su barrera en cualquier momento dado. Entonces su cara se endureció mientras se ponía su máscara habitual.

— **No** — la morena maestra se encogió de hombros y bajó las escaleras.

Emma se detuvo en el pasillo por un momento, preguntándose qué diablos había pasado. ¿Estaba molesta por el comentario que ella había hecho antes? Ella no había redactado exactamente lo que dijo y haberlo dicho correctamente. Y Regina debió entender todo completamente mal.

La rubia frunció el ceño y rápidamente se encontró con Regina que había comenzado a preparar su almuerzo, que parecía consistir en sándwiches y encurtidos grandes que Emma había encontrado antes en un tarro de la nevera de la maestra.

Ella lo encontró bastante gracioso cuando los descubrió, e incluso se rió cuando la morena se sonrojó, diciendo que los disfrutaba como un refrigerio de vez en cuando. Eran un placer culpable, como lo era el helado que guardaba en el congelador. Eso también la obligó a buscar toda la cocina de la morena y cada armario que no albergaba más que alimentos regulares. Aún no había descubierto más elementos de comida chatarra en la cocina de Regina, pero la mujer mayor tendía a mantener las cosas bien escondidas. Como lo hizo con esa gran jarra de pepinillos en su nevera, escondida detrás de la leche y el jugo.

— **¿Gina?** — Emma se acercó por detrás de la pequeña morena y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Regina. Apoyó la barbilla en su hombro mientras veía a la mujer mayor unir el sándwich actual.

— **¿Sí?**

— **Si algo está mal, deberías decirme** — susurró la rubia, asegurándose de presionar un beso justo debajo de la oreja de la mujer mayor. Sabía que era el lugar favorito de Regina y siempre solía hacerla ronronear.

Y esta vez no fue una excepción. La morena inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto, permitiendo que Emma volviera a besar ese punto mientras tarareaba. — **Realmente no es nada, Emma.**

— **Lo es. No deberías esconderme nada, solo empeorará las cosas** — cuando la morena no dijo nada, Emma continuó, presionando otro beso en su piel morena — **Y si me dices, podemos arreglarlo.**

— **Preferiría no hablar de eso, Emma. Por favor, déjalo por ahora** — Regina apartó a la rubia de un empujón y puso limpiamente los sándwiches recién hechos en dos platos, colocando un pepinillo en cada uno.

— **Gina ...** — Emma suspiró suavemente, tomando el plato que su amante le había entregado. La morena negó con la cabeza y salió tranquilamente de la cocina, dejando que Emma la siguiera. Estaba definitivamente curiosa sobre lo que estaba molestando a Regina y quería ayudarla, porque sabía que había sido ella quien había causado la perturbación en su estado de ánimo. Desafortunadamente, la mujer mayor no quería hablar de eso en ese momento y Emma sabía que necesitaba tiempo. Regina solo cerraría la puerta si empujaba, y ninguna quería eso.

Regina no había dicho nada cuando la rubia llegó al comedor, porque había asumido su lugar en la mesa y comenzaba a tomar delicados mordiscos as su sándwich. Sus ojos viajaban con frecuencia a Emma, que la estudiaba con ojos sombríos.

— **¿Qué?** — ella finalmente murmuró después de tragar su cuarto mordisco.

Emma parpadeó y miró hacia otro lado, ruborizada ahora que Regina le habló para que no la mirara — **Nada.**

— **Emma** — la morena dio un suspiro, dejando su bocadillo para mirar a Emma, ojos oscuros mirando fijamente la cara de la rubia.

— **Estás callada y me está molestando. Sé que algo anda mal, pero también sé que es mejor no forzarte** — Emma murmuró, jugando con el sándwich medio comido que tenía en sus manos.

— **No deseo hablar sobre lo que tengo en mente —** los ojos de Regina cayeron a su plato antes de acercarse vacilante a la mesa para poner su mano sobre la de Emma. Cuando la tierra se encontró con el bosque, Emma se derritió, la mano de Regina se relajó contra la mano pálida — **Pero no deseo ser ... fría contigo. Deben ser solo mis hormonas.**

— **Sí, siempre es eso** — Emma murmuró, volteando su mano para unir sus dedos. Ya podía sentir sus preocupaciones goteando y una repentina paz se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Regina siempre parecía poder hacer que Emma se sintiera absolutamente calmada en el momento más estresante con solo un toque.

Pronto apareció una sonrisa vacilante en el rostro de Regina, crispándose como si luchara por mantenerse en pie. Pero fue suficiente para que la rubia volviera a sonreír, su corazón revoloteando como un enjambre de mariposas en su pecho.

¿Cómo podría Regina no ser la que ella quería en su vida para siempre?

Podría haber sido juvenil pensar en algo así ahora, tan temprano en su relación, pero fueron momentos como este, y sonrisas así, que siempre parecían haber formado la mente de Emma. La hacía sentir como nadie más importaba. No podía imaginarse a sí misma con alguien que no fuera Regina, y era una locura. Estaba tan loca, pero si se sentía tan bien. Se preguntó si Regina sentiría lo mismo.

— **¿Cómo podría enojarme contigo**? — preguntó Regina, aunque tan silenciosamente Emma pensó que debía ser para ella misma.

— **Puedo hacerme la misma pregunta** — Emma sonrió, dándole a la morena un apretón tierno — **Haces sándwiches increíbles** — ella tomó un gran mordisco de su sándwich, una gran mirada petulante en su rostro mientras masticaba y miraba a su amante, que la había mirado con los ojos muy abiertos.

— **¿Me quieres por mis sándwiches?**

— **Sándwiches increíbles** — Emma asintió, tomando otro bocado — **¿Qué diablos pones en estas cosas para que sean tan buenas?**

— **Jamón ahumado, cariño** — Regina negó con la cabeza y usó su mano libre para tomar su propio sándwich. Parecía bastante molesta y Emma estaría preocupada si no fuera por la contracción de sus labios ya que las esquinas mostraban la más leve sonrisa. — **Y mayo. Un poco de mostaza picante. Y no debemos olvidar el queso provolone.**

— **Es jodidamente delicioso —** la rubia se metió el último bocado en la boca — **Y con el pan empapado con jugo de pepinillo ... ¡Maravilloso!**

— **Ah, bueno, eso fue involuntario.**

— **Buena jugada.**

— **La jugada sería la mostaza picante, como lo mencioné** — la sonrisa en la cara de Regina ya no se mantuvo oculta, ya que iluminó toda su cara — **Y mi ingrediente especial.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **No puedo decirlo. Es un secreto.**

Emma levantó su mirada hacia la morena que llevaba una sonrisa maliciosa y un secreto que la rubia quería curiosear — **¿Dime que es?**

— **Oh, pero no puedo** — Regina se encogió de hombros simplemente y tomó su pepinillo para tomar un bocado, el sonido del crujido se hizo eco en el aire desolado.

— **¿Por qué no?**

Regina hizo un puchero, dándole a la rubia esa mirada que sabía que no continuaría con preguntas o de lo contrario las cosas estaban a punto de volverse locas. Emma suspiró derrotada y se reclinó contra su silla, masticando el pepinillo mientras veía a la morena hacer lo mismo.

— **¿Sabes lo pervertido que se ve?** — Emma no pudo evitar comentar cuando Regina había chupado la de ella. Se detuvo y miró hacia arriba, todavía en vinagre y con las mejillas enrojecidas.

El pepinillo salió de la boca de Regina más rápido de lo que Emma podía imaginar.

— **Eres pervertida, Emma** — murmuró, colocando la comida en su plato — **Y ahora acabas de arruinar pepinillos.**

— **Lo siento** — Emma sonrió, tomando un bocado de ella.

— **No, no lo sientes.**

— **Lo sé** — la rubia se rió entre dientes y le dio un apretón a la mano de su amante. — **Solo estaba jugando contigo. Pero, en serio, sin embargo ...**

— **No con pollas.**

— **Pero usas consoladores** — y eso hizo que las mejillas de Regina destellaran de un rosa florido, el calor trepaba por su cuello como el día a la noche.

— **Solo cuando estás en el otro extremo** — la morena gruñó, y tomó un momento antes de que la rubia notara que sus ojos se habían oscurecido increíblemente. El rubor en sus mejillas se había desvanecido rápidamente.

— **Así que me he dado cuenta** — Emma sonrió.

— **Desafortunadamente, no podemos disfrutar de esa actividad hoy, o estarías arriba, atada a mi cama en este momento** — Regina se reclinó en su silla, su agarre en la mano del rubio se había aflojado — **Lo que me recuerda ... ya vuelvo** — empujó su silla de la mesa y se levantó, liberando la mano de Emma por completo.

— **Voy a limpiar** — la rubia se ofreció voluntaria, haciendo lo mismo mientras juntaba los platos — **De esa manera no tienes que hacerlo.**

— **¿Por qué de repente estás siendo tan amable?**

— **Oye, siempre lo soy** — Emma apiló los platos, el pepinillo a medio comer de Regina encima.

— **Solo bromeaba, querida** — Regina se inclinó hacia adelante, presionó un beso en la mejilla de su novia rubia y volvió para salir de la habitación.

Emma sonrió distraídamente mientras regresaba a la cocina, con los platos sucios a cuestas. Los arrojó al fregadero, con el pepinillo de la morena en la boca mientras llenaba un lado con agua caliente y jabón. Los platos de la noche anterior aún permanecían.

Pensó que haría la buena acción y ayudaría a Regina, ya que había contribuido al desastre después de todo. Así que mientras esperaba que la morena volviera, lo hizo, terminando cuando Regina regresó con un comentario sorprendido.

— **Lavaste los platos.**

— **De hecho** — sonrió la rubia, dándose la vuelta para secarse las manos con un paño de cocina — **Probablemente me tenga que ir pronto, si no te importa.**

— **No** — la voz de Regina era tranquila, el más leve de los fruncimientos en su rostro que le decía a Emma lo contrario.

— **Te enviaré un mensaje y te llamaré todo lo que pueda** — prometió Emma, cerrando la distancia entre los dos. Ella envolvió sus brazos ágilmente alrededor de la cintura de su amante y sonrió cuando Regina había hecho lo mismo, devolviéndole el abrazo.

— **No quiero ser molesta** — ella sonrió, apoyando su frente a la de la rubia — **Después de todo, pasarás tiempo con tus amigos.**

— **Eres más importante para mí** — Emma se encontró diciendo, y era la verdad. Ella amaba a sus amigos, pero amaba a Regina más, y eso era completamente loco.

— **Seguramente no ...** — Regina se sonrojó, sus ojos bajaron a los labios de la rubia — **No hay manera posible-**

— **Pero lo es** — Emma interrumpió rápidamente, picoteándole el labio a la morena. Sonrió cuando la mujer mayor tarareó y se presionó más cerca — **Me aseguraré de hablar contigo siempre que pueda.**

— **Seguramente será así, mi amor** — el aliento de la morena estaba caliente contra los labios de Emma y con cada latido que había pasado, solo se aceleró. La rubia exhaló temblorosa justo cuando Regina había decidido avanzar y la besó, suave y vacilante.

Emma no tardó en devolverle el beso, su agarre alrededor de la mujer mayor se había tensado al acercarla más, y el beso se convirtió en algo dulce y apasionado. Regina maullaba contra los labios de la rubia cuando Emma no pudo evitar el gemido que retumbó en su garganta.

Podía sentir los dedos deslizándose por su espalda y la base de su cuello para luego retorcerse en sus rizos rubios cuando la causa de esos escalofríos en su espina dorsal había separado sus labios para pasar su dulce lengua sobre la boca de Emma antes de penetrar en el ácido abismo.

Emma tarareó y acercó a Regina si era posible, su lengua adulando a la otra con suaves caricias. La mujer mayor gruñó, tirando del cabello de Emma para apartar su cabeza, su respiración corta y caliente mientras se hinchaba contra la boca húmeda de la rubia.

— **Te tienes que ir** — susurró sin aliento, desenredándose de los brazos del adolescente. — **Si continuamos así, nunca te irás.**

— **Pero no quiero irme ...** — Emma estaba parada en el medio de la cocina mientras la morena retrocedía, con los brazos a los lados y la espalda encorvada mientras miraba a Regina a través de ojos tristes y esmeraldas.

— **No te arrepientas de tu decisión** — Regina advirtió, su cabeza gesticulando hacia la puerta.

Emma soltó un soplo de aire antes de marcharse pasando al maestro, sacando la lengua infantilmente mientras salía de la cocina. Podía oír a Regina cloquear detrás de ella, murmurando "niña" en voz baja.

La rubia se apresuró a subir y cambiarse, empacando sus cosas una vez más. Ella no quería irse ahora mismo, pero Regina tenía razón porque si no lo hacía, nunca saldría de allí. Sin embargo, probablemente fue el beso que ella había estado hablando, pero sin embargo era la verdad.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Emma volviera a bajar, donde Regina la estaba esperando en el vestíbulo, con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. La adolescente se detuvo y reajustó su bandolera con una sonrisa torcida.

— **Te veré luego** — la rubia había sido la primera en hablar, lentamente acercándose a su amante morena.

Regina solo asintió con la cabeza, extendiendo los brazos para envolver a la rubia tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente cerca — **¿Cuándo será luego?**

— **Quiero estar Navidad, pero si puedo evitarlo, vendré** **antes** — Emma le dio un apretón antes de alejarse.

— **No vengas en Navidad** — Regina advirtió, metiendo un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja — **Recuerda que mi madre vendrá.**

— **Oh, sí, ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?** — Emma negó con la cabeza lentamente.

— **No hay duda de que ella está aquí para decirme qué ... Lo que Zelena me dijo ayer** — la morena se encogió al pronunciar el nombre de su hermana.

— **Buena suerte con tu madre y cualquier clase de mierda que esté pasando.**

— **Si, gracias** — Regina arrugó la nariz con disgusto, sus ojos oscureciéndose con los recuerdos del día anterior — **Te avisaré cuando llegue y cuando ella se vaya para que no vegas durante este ella.**

— **Mantendré los ojos bien abiertos** — Emma asintió, dando un paso adelante para darle un último beso a Regina. Se alejaron con suspiros y sonrisas en sus caras a pesar del tema desagradable.

— **Adiós, cariño. Cuídate y diviértete** — Regina tomó la mano de su amante para darle un apretón mientras los dos se dirigían hacia la puerta principal. Ella lo abrió y Emma salió al porche, con las manos todavía conectadas.

— **Estate segura y buena suerte** — Emma asintió con la cabeza hacia ella, una expresión preocupada en su rostro. Esperaba que nada malo sucediera cuando Cora la visitara.

— **Lo estaré. No te preocupes por mí** — la profesora de inglés le dio otro apretón a la mano de Emma antes de soltarla y agarrar la puerta — **Diviértete, ¿De acuerdo?**

— **Lo intentaré** — Emma sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo agitó en el aire cuando salió del porche — **Y te enviaré un mensaje más tarde, ¿Está bien?**

— **Muy bien, cariño** — Regina le respondió cuando la rubia se metió el dispositivo en el bolsillo y continuó por el camino.

Cuando Emma miró hacia atrás, vio a Regina todavía de pie en la puerta, con una sonrisa acuosa en los labios. La rubia le dio una sonrisa antes de volver a abrir la puerta. Esperaba que Regina pudiera mantenerla unida por la visita de su madre. Si su media hermana la molesto el día de ayer tanto como a ella, no se imagina con Cora, que solo sabía lo que podría hacerle a ella. Emma miró hacia atrás una última vez y juró que Regina tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando la rubia trató de ver mejor, la morena ya retrocedía y la puerta blanca pronto reemplazó su figura.

* * *

 _Lo sé, mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero estaba ya en las últimas en la u y el trabajo me tenían un poco ocupada, pero ya me hice el tiempo._

 _Sé que es tarde, pero les deseo un excelente año y muchas gracias a esas personitas que se dan el tiempo de leer este fic y dejar sus comentarios, me alegran demasiado._

 _Dependiendo como va la vuelta después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, podré subir el capítulo 20 que ya lo tengo listo._


	20. Fear

Regina Mills se paseaba por su estudio, sus ojos se movían furiosamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás como si algo saltara hacia ella en un momento dado. Ella agarró su teléfono celular con una mano, lo suficientemente apretado como para romperlo, y una tarjeta en la otra, metida dentro de un sobre sellado.

Su madre la había llamado hace unos momentos para notificar a su hija de su llegada. Pronto estaría aquí y eso hizo que el corazón de Regina se acelerara, golpeando tan fuerte contra su pecho que pensó que estallaría. Porque Cora ya estaba en camino. Y Regina tenía eso en la mano, en el que se suponía que debía darle a su madre.

Era la noche antes de Navidad y los mensajes de Emma hicieron poco para calmarla cuando le había advertido a la rubia de la llegada de su madre. Cada miedo, cada recuerdo, cada resentimiento, arrepentimiento ... todo había vuelto, estrellándose sobre la morena como un maremoto. Le temía la visita de Cora porque cada vez que mostraba su rostro, la maestra de inglés siempre parecía volver a ser una niña pequeña, anhelando nada más que la aprobación de su madre y dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para ganársela.

— **No lo haré. No esta vez** — Regina se prometió a sí misma, en voz alta. No iba a permitir que Cora cambiara de opinión y creyera que la necesitaba. No, no de nuevo. Ella había dicho eso eso varias veces en el pasado y la morena siempre parecía caer bajo el hechizo de su madre.

Cora Mills era una mujer manipuladora y no se detendría ante nada hasta conseguir lo que quería. Y lo que ella quería era a Regina, o al menos eso había pensado la maestra, y la pequeña visita de Zelena lo había confirmado. Cora estaba detrás de ella por algo, porque ¿Por qué otra razón la visitaría? Mataría a la mujer si visitara a su propia hija por el bien de ella.

Ser abogada había sido todo lo contrario que Regina quería ser si ella fuera a convertirse en madre. Toda la vida de la morena era Cora, le aburría ser solo la heredera de su exitosa firma de abogados, lo que había llevado a Regina a creer que le había hecho algo a su amado padre. Pero, eso fue pensar demasiado. ¿Seguramente su madre no podría ser capaz de tal acción? Después de todo, era la mujer que la crio y cuidó de ella durante más de dieciocho años de su vida. Sin embargo, ella también era la mujer que había abusado de la morena tanto mental como físicamente, aunque las cicatrices físicas habían palidecido en comparación con las palabras que le habían cortado el ego.

Y, sin embargo, Regina siempre parecía encontrarse anhelando a su madre. Para hacer que esa mujer se sintiera orgullosa de ella y querer amarla como una madre debería serlo con su hijo. No era demasiado pedir, ¿Verdad? ¿O acaso Regina estaba atrapada en su propio engaño que la hizo pensar que estaba perfectamente bien alimentarse de la mano que la golpeó?

Y, sin embargo, Regina siempre parecía encontrarse anhelando a su madre. Para hacer que esa mujer se sienta orgullosa de ella y querer amarla como una madre debería su hijo. No fue demasiado pedir, ¿verdad? ¿O acaso Regina estaba atrapada en su propio engaño que la hizo pensar que estaba perfectamente bien alimentarse de la mano que la golpeó?

Esa mujer ya estaba nublando la mente de Regina. Ya podía sentir a la niña dentro de ella resurgiendo cuanto más pensaba en su querida y vieja madre. Ella no necesitaba nada para tener esos sentimientos, y por eso se lo decía a sí misma. Necesitaba mantener la calma. Necesitaba mantenerse y no permitir que esa mujer le quitara la vida como tantas otras veces lo ha hecho en el pasado.

Eso definitivamente sería algo malo, especialmente si tuviera que penetrar lo suficiente en la mente de Regina para que la maestra comentara su relación con Emma. Y ninguno de las dos quería eso. Era algo peligroso y seguramente Cora se encargaría de seguir a la rubia para disuadirla de su relación. Como lo había hecho con muchas de las otras novias de Regina en el pasado.

El repentino sonido del timbre apenas sació a la morena y ella saltó en su lugar en medio del ruido, rompiendo sus preocupantes pensamientos. Estaba segura de que había usado una pista en su alfombra con esos pocos minutos de ansiedad. Era incómodo lo mucho que su madre la había afectado de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo.

Regina se tomó un momento para recuperarse y enderezar su atuendo, que consistía en un par de pantalones negros rectos y una camisa carmesí de algodón.

Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada, los tacones que llevaba golpeando la madera mientras se movía para abrir la puerta de la entrada, instantáneamente saludados por la sonrisa falsa que alguna vez había visto

— **Hola, cariño. Ciertamente ha pasado un tiempo, ¿No es así?** — la voz fría de Cora envió escalofríos por la columna vertebral de Regina cuando entró en el vestíbulo. Ella había estado de pie en el porche, vestida con un traje negro con pantalones similares a los de Regina y un blazer que combinaba. Su cabello castaño era recto y suelto que caía en cascada sobre sus hombros.

— **Sí, es cierto** — Regina apretó los dientes y se movió para cerrar la puerta. Sus ojos castaños y agudos se posaron en la mujer mayor frente a ella — **¿Cuánto ha sido? ¿Cinco o seis?**

— **¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo?** — su madre respondió, negando con la cabeza mientras sacaba una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Regina. La morena oscura apartó su cabeza de la caricia, su mandíbula rechinando mientras trataba de mantener la compostura. No podía dejar que su madre le tomara de nuevo su corazón.

Cora retrocedió, una expresión herida en su rostro — **Oh, no seas así, mi amor ...**

— **Nunca me devolviste la llamada** — Regina murmuró fríamente, caminando hacia la cocina — **¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Comer?**

— **No. Estoy bien. Me gustaría ponerme al día contigo, mi querida hija** — Cora sonrió cuando Regina se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su madre, la morena se esforzó para no relucir una en su cara antes de caminar hacia el salón.

— **¿Entonces por qué no te unes a mí en la sala de estar?** — Señaló en la dirección, incluso mientras se dirigía hacia allí, con su madre pisándole los talones.

Una vez que se instalaron en el sofá de cuero, Regina tomando el lado opuesto como su madre, comenzó la conversación.

— **¿Qué te hizo decidir visitarme después de desaparecer por tanto tiempo?**

— **¿Cómo has estado, Regina?** — Cora contrarrestó la pregunta de la maestra con la suya mientras cruzaba casualmente las piernas, una ligera sonrisa en sus labios carmesí.

— **Me he estado arreglando** — Regina respondió, jugando con el sobre que todavía tenía en la mano — **Pero sé tú verdadera intención detrás de esa pregunta. No soy ciega, madre.**

— **¿Oh?** — Cora parpadeó **— ¿Y qué podría ser eso?**

— **Quieres saber si conocí a alguien** — Regina levantó la vista — **Te conozco, madre. No puedes engañarme con tu advertencia sobre el tema.**

Su madre solo se sentó allí con la misma sonrisa en su rostro, aunque no había dicho una palabra en protesta por la declaración de la morena.

— **Conocí a varias personas.**

— **Y por las personas, estoy segura de que te refieres a las mujeres** — Cora negó con la cabeza con repugnancia con la que Regina se había familiarizado demasiado. — **Honestamente, Regina, simplemente no entiendo esta fascinación que tienes con las mujeres. No pueden darte lo que un hombre puede.**

— **Te refieres a niños ¿No?** — la mujer más joven se burló, desviando la mirada de su madre.

Esto era algo que había escuchado tantas veces de su madre y había aprendido a ignorarlo. Si no, discutirían sobre ello durante horas hasta que una de ellas se fuera en una tormenta furiosa, y si eso sucediera ahora, su madre sería la que se iría y probablemente nunca volvería. Regina debería estar feliz con ese pensamiento, ya que la mujer la había herido muchas veces, pero la idea solo hizo que su corazón se hundiera. A pesar de todas las cosas que Cora le había hecho a Regina, todavía amaba profundamente a su madre y eso era simplemente una locura. Pero nada en su vida era normal. Nunca lo había sido, y lo más probable es que nunca lo haya sido.

— **Y mucho más, querida Regina. ¿Cómo puedes no ver eso?** — una de las manos de Cora encontró su camino en el muslo de Regina y le dio un apretón — **¿Cómo puedes amar a una mujer como lo harías con un hombre?**

— **Exactamente lo mismo, madre, o eso supongo** — respondió Regina despreocupadamente, ignorando la mano que se deslizaba por su muslo, luego se despegó para ahuecar su mejilla.

— **Pero un hombre puede darte mucho más, Regina.**

— **¿Un pene?** — la morena giró la cabeza hacia su madre, apartando la mano — **Porque, sinceramente, madre, no me parece nada atrayente. Por decir lo menos, son exactamente lo opuesto a eso. Son repugnantes.**

— **Eso no es lo que quise decir** — Cora se burló, dándole a su hija una mirada cínica.

— **Entonces, ¿Qué quisiste decir? Por favor, ilumíname.**

— **Me refería…**

— **¿Sabes?, no lo hagas. Solo ... no lo hagas. No deseo escuchar esto. Otra vez** — Regina apretó su teléfono, bajando la mirada a su regazo antes de volver a subir las esferas de whisky para encontrarse con las de su madre — **Parece que cada conversación que tenemos termina con esta discusión.**

— **Porque me gustaría que tu vieras…**

— ¿ **Ver qué, madre? ¡No puedo ver a través de tus ojos! ¡No soy tú! Soy solo** **yo** — ella lloró, sus ojos se empañaron — **Soy mi propia persona, madre. Tengo mis propios gustos y aversiones y no son tuyos. Por favor. Desearía que simplemente respetaras mis opiniones y dejaras de controlar cada aspecto de mi vida.**

Cora audiblemente suspiró al lado de Regina, su mirada cayendo sobre su regazo. Ambos se sentaron en silencio por lo que pareció un rato incómodamente largo, cada uno dejado a sus propios pensamientos.

Pero luego se puso de humor diferente, con una sonrisa acuosa en los labios mientras volvía a mirar a su hija — **Tienes razón, Regina. No puedo controlar tus pensamientos o sentimientos. Eres tu propia persona y no debería haber aprovechado mi influencia en tu vida,**

El corazón de Regina saltó un latido ante las palabras de su madre. Eso era exactamente lo que quería que su madre entendiera, el concepto que había estado tratando de hacerle publicidad a esa mujer durante tanto tiempo. Casi había hecho explotar su cerebro al saber que su madre finalmente lo había aceptado.

Pero, esa era la cosa. Era exactamente lo que Regina quería escuchar. Y quería tanto creer lo que Cora estaba diciendo que era realmente genuino, pero una parte de ella sabía que no era así. Ella quería algo de Regina y la mujer más joven lo sabía.

Pero se sentía tan bien al ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de su madre y la engañosa mirada de comprensión en sus ojos ...

Así que ella decidió comprender la idea de que su madre llegara a un acuerdo. La hizo sentir bien. La hizo sentir querida. Y fue tan fácil hacerse creer.

— **Sí. Eso es exactamente lo que quiero que entiendas, madre. Quiero que sepas cómo me siento, incluso si no comparto las mismas opiniones que tú.**

— **Finalmente lo entiendo, cariño. Aunque, no creo que alguna vez me acostumbraré al hecho de que ...** — Cora se calló, aunque Regina sabía lo que iba a decir. Ella nunca se acostumbraría al hecho de que ella era gay. Nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hará.

— **He llegado a entender eso** — Regina bajó la cabeza.

Su madre estaba jugando con ella. Ella lo sabía. Estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para que Regina estuviera de su lado, si lo que Zelena había dicho era cierto.

La maestra de inglés solo tenía que tener esto en cuenta y no podía permitir que su madre la sometiera a su hechizo, a pesar de que las palabras de Cora eran tan satisfactorias.

Solo juega con su pequeño juego y hacerle creer ...

— **Ven aquí, mi amor. Ven, acuéstate con mamá** — Cora extendió un brazo, invitando a Regina a apoyarse en ella. La joven morena dudó. Si aceptaba esta invitación, no había vuelta atrás, y corría el riesgo de caer en lo que su madre había planeado. Pero parecía tan tentador.

Había extrañado a su madre y a la compañía que ella le había traído. Y ella rara vez recibía algun afecto de la mujer ...

Regina recorrió la distancia entre ellos y se inclinó hacia su madre cuando el brazo de Cora la rodeó, acercando a su hija. Sintió un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza y no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Su madre olía a rosas.

— **Aquí vamos** — Cora sonrió — **Dime, Regina, ¿Has conocido a alguna ... mujer?**

— **No, no lo hecho** — Regina respondió, mirando directamente hacia ella.

— **Es una pena** — sin embargo, podía escuchar la sonrisa petulante que su madre llevaba y era repugnante **— ¿Cómo te ha estado tratando tu trabajo de docente?**

— **Los estudiantes han venido y se han ido y la mayoría han sido groseros como siempre lo fueron** — ka maestra de inglés suspiró solemnemente. Ella le había confiado a su madre hacía mucho tiempo acerca de sus estudiantes y de cómo la habían despreciado. A Cora solo le había parecido gracioso que hubieran llegado a apodos para ella, siendo la Reina Malvada.

Su madre fue la que la animó a continuar con sus métodos de enseñanza después de que Regina se lamentara de por qué a los estudiantes no les gustaba.

Debería haber sabido que no debía seguir el consejo de su madre. Cora siempre fue la que arruinó partes de su vida, sin importar cuán pequeña o grande podría haber sido. Y esa era solo una de ellas, ya que Regina pensó en ello. Si ella fuera a aligerar la forma en que enseñaba, entonces tal vez los estudiantes no la habrían molestado tanto. Por otra parte, si no lo hubiera hecho, ¿Se habría enamorado de Emma?

Todavía era probable.

— **Oh, querida ...** — Cora frunció el ceño esta vez, su mano acariciaba suavemente los cabellos de cuervo de su hija — **No te están dando un respiro, ¿verdad?**

— **No** — zumbó Regina, cerrando los ojos mientras abrazó la forma en que su madre ahora pasaba los dedos por su cabello — **Las asignaciones son la causa de mi estrés hoy en día.**

— **No tienes demasiado, ¿Verdad?**

Regina solo se encogió de hombros y se hundió aún más contra su madre, presionando la tela cara de su blazer de diseño. El aroma de su madre era tentador, atrayéndola como una polilla a una llama. La había devuelto a los tiempos en que su madre la había abrazado, que eran pocas y distantes entre sí, pero hermosa, no obstante.

Cora había notado estos movimientos y sonrió, pequeña, pero genuina. Sus brazos se aferraron fuertemente a Regina, solo acercándola mientras dejaba caer otro beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

— **A pesar de lo que debes pensar, Regina, te amo** — Ella susurró suavemente contra los hilos marrones oscuros mientras los dedos continuaban peinándolos — **Solo espero que me vuelvas a amar.**

— **Por supuesto que te amo. Tú eres mi madre** — Regina murmuró contra la chaqueta de Cora, sus ojos color chocolate se levantaron para encontrarse con los de su madre. — **¿Por qué debería pensar de otra manera?**

— **Me pareció después del recibimiento** — Cora respondió en voz baja, su voz solemne.

Regina frunció el ceño y se movió para sentarse, aunque siguió apoyándose en su madre. ¿Estaba realmente tan triste de que Regina fuera tan mala con ella? Eso parecía ser tan fuera de lugar en Cora a menos que fingiera todo, lo cual Regina había sospechado que era lo que había estado haciendo. Ella no lo dejaría pasar a su madre.

— **Eso fue porque ya había comenzado mi vida personal en la que no tienes que entrometerte.**

— **Solo estaba preocupada, Regina. Pareces muy sola y esta casa es demasiado grande para que estés así** — Cora chasqueó la lengua y volvió a acariciar el cabello de su hija, su mirada deslizándose alrededor de la gran sala de estar como para solidificar su punto.

— **Tú eres quien me compró la casa, madre** — Regina suspiró, dejando caer sus ojos a su regazo. Y estaba bastante segura de por qué su madre le había comprado una casa tan grande, en primer lugar, con la esperanza de que fuera el hombre adecuado y criara una familia aquí. Pero los años habían pasado y nada de eso le había pasado al descontento de su madre.

— **Pero era tu responsabilidad llenarlo, cariño** — Cora detuvo sus golpes y devolvió su mano a sí misma, empujando a su hija lejos de ella — **¡Tienes treinta y siete! Ya deberías haber tenido algunos hijos. Estás pasando la edad madura y, honestamente, Regina, no tienes mucho tiempo en tu reloj biológico.**

— **No necesitas recordarme eso, madre** — Regina siseó, alejándose de Cora una vez más. Y aquí ella va otra vez ...

Esto fue similar a la última visita de Cora hace tantos años antes de que redujera sus visitas a las llamadas. Había comenzado como una conversación amistosa que pronto había provocado algo letal. La madre de Regina había terminado la conversación saliendo de la casa, adornada con furia, y no había llamado hasta unos meses más tarde actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero si Cora quería lo que Regina pensaba que debía hacer, tendría que tener cuidado esta vez. Ella no podía gritarle a Regina. No podía obligarla a que le gustaran los chicos. Ella no podía hacer nada por el estilo y desaparecer como la última vez. Si realmente hubiera querido que la maestra de inglés se hiciera cargo de su negocio, tendría que actuar bien por una vez en su vida. Ella había estado haciendo un buen trabajo hasta el último comentario que había provocado una pelea que se aproximaba.

— **Me parece que necesitaba recordártelo, hija.**

— **¿Cómo podría ser madre cuando nunca tuve una?** — Regina se puso de pie y disparó dagas a su madre, que, a cambio, la miró con la mandíbula floja.

La mujer mayor también se puso de pie y enseguida pasó la palma de su mano sobre la cara de Regina en una bofetada que resonó en la habitación, por lo demás silenciosa. — **¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso, Regina? ¿No estarías donde estás hoy si no fuera por mí? ¿Quién te crió? ¿Quién te ha proporcionado comida, ropa y un techo sobre tu cabeza? He sido una mujer ocupada, pero también fui madre soltera y te proporcioné todo el amor que podía darte. No he hecho nada más que darte todo lo bueno.**

— **¿Nada más que lo bueno para mí, madre? ¿Es eso lo que te gusta nombrar?** — Regina se burló y retrocedió un paso frente a la mujer que tenía delante, cada célula de su cuerpo zumbaba de ira. Podía sentir el repentino odio burbujear en su pecho y sintió como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Su madre la alimentó con mentiras la mayor parte de su vida y nunca había hecho una maldita cosa que fuera buena.

— **Me has mentido y tú ... me has usado ...** — su voz agrietada vacilaba con cada palabra. Nunca se había enfrentado a su madre ni una vez y era angustioso hacerlo ahora. ¿Realmente podría decir todo lo que había estado embotellando todos estos años? ¿O solo iba a ser contraproducente para ella al final como todo lo demás?

— **No te he mentido una vez, Regina. ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas tan tontas?**

— **¡Esto, madre! ¡Esto!** — Regina arrojó la carta que había estado sosteniendo de Cora, que la vio caer al suelo a sus pies. La morena no dio suficiente tiempo para ver a su madre recoger el sobre, en su lugar, corrió por la mujer y escaleras arriba a su habitación. No podía contenerse más y estaba a punto de estallar.

Y entonces lo hizo tan pronto como la profesora morena se desplomó en la cama. Su madre la puso muy enojada, pero a la vez muy pequeña. Se sentía como si no fuera lo suficientemente grande como para enfrentarse a su madre y señalar todas las cosas que había hecho mal en su vida. Era difícil y estaba absolutamente aterrorizada de lo que su madre estaría dispuesta a hacer si lo fuera.

Cora pensó que no había hecho nada más que el bien para su hija, pero en realidad, había hecho exactamente lo contrario. Le tomó años a Regina darse cuenta de eso, y cuando lo hizo, ya era demasiado tarde. Su madre ya había dejado su marca en la morena, una que la dejaría cicatrizada por el resto de su vida y la dejaría como una muñeca rota que nunca volvería a ser la misma. Si ella tenía un punto donde ella alguna vez se sentía completa.

 _Emma me hace sentir completa._

Ella se encontró pensando, y ciertamente era creíble. Cada vez que ella estaba con la rubia, ella sentía esta extraña totalidad dentro, como si su corazón estuviera completamente remendado. Todas sus preocupaciones podrían desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y eso era algo asombroso en sí misma. Tenía muchas preocupaciones y la perseguían constantemente, día tras día. Pero cuando Emma casi le sonrió, se habían ido.

Ella realmente necesitaba hablar con Emma ahora mismo. Regina se dejó caer sobre su espalda y se enjugó las lágrimas de los ojos. Se sintió tan tonta por estar en su habitación y llorando así. Se sintió como si hubiera vuelto a la casa de su madre siendo una niña pequeña y habían discutido sobre algo que hizo llorar a la pequeña Regina en su habitación, lo que finalmente terminó en algún tipo de castigo porque cualquier emoción mostrada era una debilidad en su madre.

La morena maestra se movió hacia el lado de la cama en el que Emma normalmente se encontraba. Era extraño cómo ella parecía ser capaz de sentirse como en casa. Regina sintió como si Emma ya estuviera viviendo allí, aunque realmente no, por mucho que quisiera que eso fuera cierto.

Su madre tenía razón. Estaba sola en esa gran casa. No se sentía como un hogar en absoluto, excepto cuando la rubia adolescente estaba aquí casi todos los días de la semana. Se sentía como si fueran una especie de familia, si vivieran juntas, comieran juntas y simplemente se acurrucaran en el sofá mientras miraban la repetición de comedias en la televisión.

— **Oh, Dios, ¿qué está pasando ...?** — Regina murmuró con aire desolado, arrojándose sobre su estómago para enterrar su rostro en la almohada que Emma usaba. Olía a ella. Dulce con una pizca de champú de manzana de Regina.

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan dependiente de alguien? Era irracional estar pensando así. Anhelar a esa rubia más de lo que debería ser. La verdad, estaba justo frente a su cara, se sentía como si fuera demasiado para manejar. Ella amaba a Emma. Ella quería a Emma. Quería estar con ella por el resto de su vida y tener a esa familia que Cora parecía tan inflexible sobre el hecho de que Regina comenzara.

Aunque, ¿Emma querría eso? ¿La rubia estaría dispuesta a pasar su vida con Regina, que era el doble de su edad y que pronto jubilaría ya que Emma estaría comenzando su vida? Bueno, tal vez no era tan extremo, pero ¿Seguiría creyéndola hermosa cuando fuera vieja y con pelo gris? ¿La rubia joven, vibrante y hermosa querría seguir adelante tan pronto como descubriera que Regina no estaría para siempre?

La rubia incluso dijo, unos días atrás antes de irse, que quería encontrar a la mujer adecuada para formar una familia. ¿Eso significaba que Regina no era la mujer adecuada? ¿Emma ya había calculado eso?

¿Estaba Regina tan ciega que no podía ver lo que se estaba desvaneciendo tan rápido frente a sus propios ojos?

— **No, por supuesto que no está pasando. Ella solo ... todavía es muy joven** — Regina se aseguró a sí misma, aunque no lo creía porque ¿cómo era posible que Emma ya no quisiera a Regina? ¿Cómo si los sentimientos que tenían no fueran más que un mero enamoramiento que se desvanecía rápidamente?

Esta forma de pensar no la llevaba a ninguna parte. Todavía tenía un agujero en el corazón y Cora podía llegar hasta allí en cualquier momento. No estaba segura de qué era exactamente lo que había en ese maldito sobre y estaba segura de que no sabía cómo reaccionaría su madre ante lo que fuera que estaba allí.

Si Emma realmente se hubiera preocupado por ella, ¿la habría tranquilizado lo antes posible con sus habilidades para curar? Regina frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia un lado, acercándose el teléfono a la cara que todavía tenía apretada en su mano.

¿Y si ella se hubiera preocupado como lo había hecho antes, seguramente respondería ahora?

Regina rápidamente revisó sus contactos, que eran muy pocos, y encontró el nombre de Emma para enviarle un mensaje rápido.

 ** _Emma. Si está disponible, responde. Necesito hablar contigo._**

El zumbido de su teléfono distrajo a Emma de la conversación con sus amigos. Parpadeó ligeramente y sacó el dispositivo del bolsillo de su pantalón para comprobar el mensaje que sin duda provenía de Regina.

La morena había dicho antes que su madre se dirigía a la casa y que no iría hasta que se fuera. Emma había preguntado inmediatamente si estaría bien y justo estaba conversando cosas muy profundas. La rubia tuvo que excusarse de sus amigos para ir al baño para hablar con su amante morena.

Ella había terminado la llamada y se encontraba muy bien antes. Estaba aterrorizada cuando respondió y afirmó que no podría superar la visita de su madre.

Por supuesto, esto tenía a Emma debajo de una roca. No sabía cómo lidiar con situaciones como esta, especialmente porque nunca había tenido una madre propia para tratar de esa manera. Pero había desechado tantas garantías y gratificaciones de amor que la morena finalmente se había calmado a unas pocas respiraciones pesadas.

— **¿Pero y si ella me pone bajo su hechizo?** — Regina había preguntado, comenzando una vez más después de unos largos minutos de silencio. Minutos que Emma había decidido que la mujer mayor había tomado para pensar.

— **¿Qué quieres decir?** — Emma respondió. No sabía lo que Regina estaba diciendo al decir algo así, pero no podía ser bueno con la cantidad de preocupación que goteaba en su voz.

— **Cada vez que tengo una conversación con ella, siempre parece ... hacer que mi mente se convierta en una especie de salvadora y siempre termino cediendo a todos sus caprichos. Así fue como ella me crió y eso es lo que he estado tratando de liberarme de él. Pero no sé si soy lo suficientemente fuerte, Emma ... simplemente ya no lo sé.**

Eso tenía a Emma preocupada. ¿Qué clase de perra enfermiza y manipuladora era la madre de Regina? Cora no parecía ser del tipo agradable con lo que Regina le había contado y no necesitaba más detalles para saber que esta mujer parecía despiadada. Era absolutamente repugnante pensar y se sentía tan terriblemente por su amante.

— **Sé fuerte, Gina. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Creo en ti** — Emma susurró. El estímulo era algo que todos necesitaban y no podían tener suficiente en situaciones como esta. Solo espero que funcione.

— **Me alegra que alguien lo haga** — la voz de Regina se quebró — **Necesito irme.**

— **¿Está ella allí?**

— **Ella estará** — la línea se cortó casi inmediatamente después y la rubia se quedó preocupada por unos momentos después. Esperaba que Regina hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para pasar el día con su madre.

Pero al mirar el mensaje ahora, no parecía que ella estuviera bien para nada. A menos que Cora se hubiera ido, pero eso no era probable. El mensaje no gritaba que su madre se había ido, ¡ven!

— **¿En tu teléfono otra vez, Em? ¿Con quién diablos estás hablando**? — Ruby chasqueó la lengua. Se paró frente a la rubia, que había estado sentada junto a Graham en un taburete en el mostrador. Belle estaba del otro lado, con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro mientras miraba a la morena al lado de su sonrisa — **¿Te has conseguido una novia?**

— **No es asunto tuyo** — Graham le lanzó a su amiga rubia una mirada cómplice y Emma rápidamente la devolvió con una que le decía que podría pegarle si revelaba algo.

— **Tú también** — Ruby le dio una sonrisa lobuna y se apoyó contra el mostrador sobre sus codos — **Suéltalo.**

— **No** — siseó Emma y rápidamente respondió a Regina, diciendo que siempre estaba disponible para ella y le preguntó qué pasaba.

— **¿Graham?** — la camarera morena levantó la mirada hacia su amigo y le hizo un gesto a Emma, la sonrisa aún sonaba en sus labios — **Sabes qué hacer.**

Emma levantó la cabeza y los miró a los dos — **No. Ni siquiera lo pienses.**

— **¡Oh, vamos, Em!** — Ruby fingió un puchero, Belle detrás de ella riéndose.

— **Tal vez deberíamos dejarla sola** — la pequeña morena susurró, colocando una suave mano sobre la espalda del mayor — **Vamos. Deténganse. Ya saben cómo a Ems le gusta su privacidad.**

— **Sí. Escucha a Belle** — Emma guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo y continuó disparando dagas al trío.

— **Estoy de acuerdo con Belle** — Graham finalmente dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia Ruby quien también lo miró. Sabía lo que haría Emma si se uniera al plan de Ruby.

— **Todos ustedes apestan** — Ruby sacó su lengua antes de sentarse, un brazo deslizándose alrededor de la cintura de Belle — **¡Todo lo que quería era saber, pero no! Todos ustedes tienen que ir en mi contra.**

— **No me metí en las actividades sospechosas de tu y Belle, ¿Verdad? Solo pregunté y Belle lo había admitido** — Emma se encogió de hombros — **Nunca te he molestado por eso. Tal vez me burlé, pero vamos ...**

La camarera resopló y Graham se rió entre dientes mientras el teléfono de Emma volvía a sonar.

 ** _Mi madre está aquí, como dije antes. Emma, cariño, necesito hablar contigo para que sepa lo que me ha dicho. Puedes decirme si estoy molestando tu noche. No quiero molestarte y estoy perfectamente bien si no puedes hablar._**

Los ojos de Emma se deslizaron sobre el texto en la pantalla de su teléfono varias veces, un ceño fruncido reclamando sus labios. Casi se sintió abrumada por lo que había dicho el mensaje y casi respondió con un mensaje de pánico de no poder manejar lo que estaba pasando. Pero sabía que no podía dejar a Regina allí sola. Ella necesitaba ayudar tanto como pudiera. Se preocupaba por esa mujer con cada fibra de su ser, y lo suficiente como para no dejarla desesperada en su momento de necesidad.

 **¿De qué quieres que hablar?**

Simplemente preguntó, enviando el mensaje justo cuando Ruby le arrancaba el teléfono de entre los dedos.

— **¿Qué diablos, Rubes?** — ella siseó e intentó agarrar su teléfono celular, pero la mesera fue lo suficientemente rápida como para sacarlo del camino. Emma ya no estaba sentada cuando Ruby tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. La rubia se dirigió al mostrador para perseguir a su amiga, Graham y Belle observando con ojos horrorizados mientras los dos perseguían alrededor del restaurante, Ruby riéndose tontamente como una idiota y Emma maldiciéndola.

Los clientes observaron con ligeras diversiones, otros horrorizados cuando una pareja se fue. A Emma no le importaba lo que pensaran, Ruby estaba muerta si no devolvía su teléfono. Su necesidad de hablar con Regina solo alimentó su deseo de borrar esa maldita sonrisa de la cara de su mejor amiga.

— **¡Devuélvemelo!** — la rubia gruñó justo cuando Ruby había entrado al baño. Emma la siguió, pero para su consternación, la puerta se cerró con llave mientras intentaba agarrarla varias veces — **Ruby, será mejor que devuelvas ese jodido teléfono o voy a patear tu trasero la próxima semana.**

Graham y Belle y se abrieron paso ahora detrás de la rubia, ambos expectantes mirando a la puerta frente a ellos.

— **Perra, está perdida…**

— **No la lastimes demasiado ...**

Graham silbó y Belle suplicó, respectivamente.

— **Dile que me devuelva mi teléfono** — Emma se volvió hacia Belle y la agarró por los hombros, los ojos de bosque salvajes.

— **Ahora, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?** — la abuela de Ruby había venido detrás de los tres amigos que estaban parados frente a la puerta del baño de mujeres.

— **¡Tu nieta tiene mi teléfono celular y no me lo ha devuelto!** — Emma señaló la madera que la rodeaba.

— **¡Ruby!**

— **¡Oh, recibiste un nuevo mensaje de tu novia sonriente!** — Ruby se burló detrás de la puerta y Emma podía ver esa sonrisa en su rostro mientras agitaba el dispositivo en el aire.

— **¡Será mejor que no leas ninguno de mis mensajes!** — Emma golpeó la puerta con los puños — **¡Devuélveme mi maldito teléfono!**

Pero era demasiado tarde ya que la morena había empezado a repetir lo que Emma supuso que estaba leyendo en el teléfono celular — **Gracias, querida. No sabes cuánto aprecio esto. Simplemente no creo que pueda sobrevivir a mi madre sin ti ...**

— **¡Cierra la maldita boca!** — Emma chilló y golpeó la puerta una vez más. Afortunadamente, Ruby había dejado de leer, pero eso solo tenía a la rubia mirando a la puerta. Ella necesitaba ese maldito teléfono y la mesera parecía tan inflexible en dárselo. ¿Por qué ella tenía esos odiosos amigos?

La puerta pronto se abrió, sin embargo, antes de que la rubia pudiera entrar en pánico más sobre su amiga leyendo el mensaje que seguramente era privado. Afortunadamente, no sabría de quien era el remitente, ya que Emma se había asegurado de no tener el nombre de Regina allí. Sin embargo, ella lo había enviado en el pasado y solo habría sido una casualidad si Ruby no hubiera revisado sus mensajes para llegar tan lejos.

Ruby pareció solemne cuando apareció en la puerta y dejó caer el teléfono de Emma en la mano que tenía abierta Emma. Ella no parecía entretenida en absoluto. Ella se veía completamente opuesta, en realidad. Y eso asustó a Emma.

¿Ella leyó el resto del mensaje? ¿O los anteriores? ¿Y qué había dicho, si ella había leído la maldita cosa?

— **Lo siento** — Ruby murmuró gravemente y pasó junto a Emma, Belle la seguía detrás como un perrito.

— **¿Que está pasando?** — Graham se quedó atrás mientras Emma se apoyaba contra la pared para echar un vistazo al mensaje que había cambiado completamente el estado de ánimo de su amiga — **¿Es ... Regina?**

— **Las cosas continúan, sí. Pero no entre nosotras. No te preocupes por eso** — Emma se encogió de hombros y leyó.

 ** _Gracias cariño. No sabes cuánto aprecio esto. Simplemente no creo que pueda sobrevivir a mi madre sin ti. Si dejo de responder, mi madre me llamó la atención. Puedo escucharla moverse por la planta baja, por lo que podría ser pronto. Emma, cuéntame sobre tu día._**

El repentino mensaje había dejado a Emma casi perpleja, pero sospechaba que la mujer mayor había querido dejar de pensar en cosas. Después de todo, ella era la que quería que Emma le hablara sobre cualquier cosa. Comenzar con su día sería una buena manera de manejar las cosas, a pesar de que habían hablado antes sobre esto.

— **¿Emma?** — Graham bajó la cabeza y se agachó frente a la rubia, una expresión preocupada en su rostro — **¿Hay algo mal? La forma en que Ruby ... ¿Lo descubrió?**

— **No** — Emma simplemente respondió, mirando a su amigo. Ella frunció. Si Ruby hubiera leído esto, sabría que algo estaba pasando y que no era bueno. Fuera de contexto, sonaba bastante urgente y casi loco.

— **Oh…**

— **No te preocupes por eso** — Emma se encogió de hombros y rápidamente dió una respuesta antes de presionar enviar. Ella no quería quedarse demasiado tiempo para levantar sospechas a sus amigos, sin embargo, ella ya estaba en el radar.

 **Por supuesto Gina. Eres feliz. No te preocupes. Estoy bien. Mi día no estaba mal. Fui con Ruby, Belle y Graham para ver una película en el teatro. Era aburrido y Ruby y Belle estaban besuqueándose detrás de Graham y de mí. Comimos palomitas de maíz y eso es cuando estaba hablando contigo antes. Bueno, ahora estoy en Grannys con ellos. Estoy esperando que MM y David me recojan y me lleve a casa. La nieve súper fría y nevada no me hizo dudar. A la abuela de Rubys no le gustaba su forma de conducir, así que estoy aquí. Siento por mi estúpido mensaje solo tratando de volver a ellos sin preocuparlos. Ruby tomó mi celular y me temo que ella leyó el último mensaje.**

Emma volvió a sentarse en el taburete del comensal, seguido por Graham.

— **¿Has leído el resto de ese mensaje?** — Emma arqueó una ceja hacia la camarera morena que se puso una mirada culpable. Ella asintió lentamente, al igual que Emma, suspirando mientras se desplomaba contra el soporte.

— **Mira, lo siento ...** — murmuró la morena, apoyándose en los codos de nuevo — **Pero ... ¿Qué demonios está pasando?**

— **No es tu maldita incumbencia.**

— **Sonó bastante intenso** — Ruby se encogió de hombros, sus ojos en el teléfono celular de Emma.

— **Y sigue siendo sin tu incumbencia** — Emma entrecerró los ojos hacia la morena y miró el nuevo mensaje que hacía que su teléfono volviera a sonar. Eso fue rápido.

 ** _Creo que ella está subiendo las escaleras, Emma. Si desaparezco, no te preocupes. Te enviaré un mensaje más tarde cuando pueda. Si puedes, por ahora, dile a Graham que le dije hola y espero que esté bien. ¿Le gustaron los lobos que pintaste para él? Entiendo si estás escribiendo cosas incoherentes. ¿Ruby sabe que soy yo?_**

— **¿Emma? Si algo está pasando ... y algo malo, deberías informar al sheriff.**

— **Sí. Díselo a mi padre** — Emma rodó sus ojos y miró a su amiga — **Mira, todo está bien ¿De acuerdo? No te preocupes por eso.**

— **Si estás segura ...**

— **Lo estoy** — la rubia negó con la cabeza y volvió a su teléfono para enviar una respuesta, aunque podía oír a sus amigas zumbando por el mensaje en su oído. Ruby estaba respondiendo a la pregunta de Graham sobre lo que había leído y Belle parecía estar rellenando partes que la camarera debía haberle dicho antes.

— **Cállate al respecto** — Emma gruñó — **Es mi propia conversación privada que me gustaría guardar para mí y nadie más.**

— **Lo siento ...** — murmuró Graham, mirando hacia otro lado.

Belle había hecho lo mismo y Ruby simplemente frunció el ceño, sus orbes chispeantes en Emma mientras continuaba escribiendo en un mensaje, golpeando enviar poco después.

 **No. Ella no sabe quién eres. No te preocupes por eso. Me aseguraré de darle el mensaje más tarde. En este momento tengo Ruby y Belle respirando en mi cuello. A él realmente le gustó la pintura. Dijo que le encantaba y que debería hacer más por él. Valió la pena los cien que obtuve en esa maldita cosa. Estaré aquí para ti, incluso si no estoy ahí. Piensa en mí.**

 ** _Ella viene ... Te hablaré más tarde_** _._

Emma casi se quedó sin aliento ante el mensaje que había aparecido tan rápido en su pantalla. Cora estaba en camino a la habitación de Regina y no podía estar allí para salvarla. Oh, ella desea poder estarlo. Ella solo esperaba que no saliera nada malo y que Regina pudiera cuidarse sola. Cora no era tan sádica, ¿verdad? Ella no dañarúa a su hija ... ¿Sí?

La rubia se mordió el interior de las mejillas, golpeando ansiosamente su teléfono en su regazo. No paró hasta que recibió otro mensaje de su amante morena. No podía hacer nada más que preocuparse por lo que iba a suceder en esa casa en 108 Mifflin Street.

— **¿Qué pasa, Em? Te has puesto pálida...** — Ruby dijo con preocupación, sus ojos enfocados en la rubia frente a ella, cuya sangre había desaparecido por completo de su rostro. Belle se inclinó con una mirada replicada y Graham, del otro lado, la misma.

— **Estoy bien ...** — Emma débilmente tranquilizada, deslizando su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta — **Estoy bien, bien. No te preocupes por mí.**

— **¿Estás seguro?**

— **Sí. Lo estoy. Estoy bien ...** — Estoy bien. Estoy bien. Estoy bien. Ella se dijo a sí misma eso, esperando que pronto se hiciera realidad. La alegría de la realidad de que estaba asustada por Regina porque quién demonios sabía que la madre era capaz.

La campanilla del restaurante de repente se había sonado cuando alguien había entrado, y Emma casi salió volando de su asiento. Quizás esa fue Mary Margaret y David. Eso sería bueno ella podría irse a casa y descansar de las náuseas en su interior.

Pero cuando volvió a mirar al recién llegado, estaba totalmente congelada en su lugar. Una mujer pelirroja había ingresado al local, con la piel pálida y los ojos verdes mientras viajaban por las instalaciones del restaurante. Ella se sentó junto a la puerta, y luego recogió un menú.

— **¿Quién es esa?** — Emma esuchó a Belle preguntar y Ruby respondió negativamente.

— **No sé. Ella alquiló una habitación y desayuno la semana pasada.**

Pero Emma, sabe exactamente quién era esa mujer, ya que sus amigos quedaron desconcertados. No podía decirse que sabía porque solo la interrogarían del porque lo sabe. Y tuvo que resistir el impulso de gritar y darle algunos puñetazos a la perra que había lastimado a su novia esa noche.

 **Zelena.**

Regina escuchó a su madre decir ese nombre mientras arrojaba la puerta de su habitación abierta, sosteniendo la carta en el aire con un fuerte agarre. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron y sus ojos se quemaron como si alguien la hubiera traicionado.

Cora sabía que no podía ocultar el hecho de que tenía otra hija, pero estaría condenada si lo admitía. Encontraría la manera de culpar a Regina por lo que hizo en muchas cosas, incluida la muerte de su padre, Henry, hace muchos años.

— **Sí, ¿Te refieres a la hija ilegítima que arrojaste antes de siquiera pensar en mí?** — Regina bromeó, sentándose mientras deslizaba su teléfono debajo de la almohada de Emma — **Puede que la visitara hace unos días para antes advertirme de algo ... Entonces para enfrentar acerca de una vida que no pude evitar.**

— **¿Qué quieres decir?** — Cora siseó, caminando hacia la cama que Regina aún ocupaba. La morena miró a su madre y respondió.

— **Ella me dijo que te estabas muriendo.**

Su madre tropezó, como si hubiera recibido una bofetada en la cara — **Yo-yo ...**

— **No me contó sobre esto. ¿Es por eso por lo que me querías visitar por ese capricho? ¿Decirme que te estarías muriendo? ¿Y qué quieres pasar tus negocios a mí?** — Regina siseó, palmas golpeando contra el colchón — ¡ **Porque no lo quiero! ¡No quiero nada! ¿Por qué no se lo das a ella? Eso es lo que quiere y eso por lo que me está amenazando**

— **Porque ella no es mi hija. Ya no.**

— **Ella es tu hija, te guste o no, madre** — Cora la fulminó con la mirada, moviéndose amenazadoramente cerca.

— **No me hables así.**

— **Esto un plan bien formulado, ¿no? Créeme para ser el próximo heredero de su negocio y tratar de perfeccionarme para ser así. ¿Por qué no me has empujado a la escuela de leyes, entonces?** — Regina la presionó contra la cabecera de la cama cuando Cora dio otro paso hacia ella, bajando la cabeza a su nivel — **Zelena parece ser la opción más rentable en esta situación. Ella quiere esto. Yo no. Está entrenada para esto. Yo no.**

— **¡Pero ella no fue criada por mí!**

— **¡Pero ella no es gay como yo! ¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¿Un niño normal?** — golpe.

— **No toleraré que me hables así, Regina** — Cora agarró los hombros de la profesora morena y la apretó. Regina permaneció inmóvil a pesar de los moretones que estaba segura de que se formarían — **Te crié mejor que esto. Te crié para que tomaras el control de mi empresa y te enseñé todos los aspectos valiosos para ejecutarla. No es mi culpa que fueras una niña tan insolente. Solo has crecido para ser una mujer más insolente como solías ser cuando niña que no aprecia lo que se le da.**

— **Nunca pedí nada de esto, madre** — Regina levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de Cora, su mandíbula apretada cuando las uñas de su madre se clavaron dolorosamente en su carne — **Al menos con ella, obtendrías todo lo que siempre quisiste en una hija que no pude proporcionar.**

— **¿No entiendes lo que estoy diciendo, estúpida mujer? ¡No la quiero!** — Cora siseó, su cara a escasos centímetros de la de Regina. Podía sentir el aliento de su madre caliente contra su rostro y la forma en que sus uñas se clavaban en su carne, malditamente cerca de perforarla a través de la tela de su camisa.

— **Pero ella te quiere. Está celosa de mí, madre. Ella vino a mi casa y demostró descaradamente eso. Quiere mi vida, sin el trabajo de docente. Quiere que la quieras. Quiere que la aceptes como parte de la familia** — Regina gruñó, tratando de mantener su distancia de su madre, aunque sabía que era inútil. La mujer mayor se cernía sobre ella como una sombra, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

— **Oh, pero querida, lo que no entiende es que no la quiero. No me importa si ella puede tener hijos. No me importa si ella quiere el control de la empresa. Ella solo quiere esto para una razón y ese es el dinero. Ella creció pobre, estoy segura. Ella es codiciosa. Ella está verde de envidia por ti, mi amor, porque tienes todo lo que no tiene** — Cora soltó a su hija y trepó a la cama junto a ella. Regina permaneció inmóvil, observando todos los movimientos de su madre con la respiración contenida — **Ella me lo ha explicado todo en su carta y he leído entre líneas. Quiere la vida alta y los artículos suntuosos. ¿Sabes qué estaría dispuesta a hacer para conseguir esos artículos, hija mía?**

— **¿Qué?** — Regina murmuró, mirando a su madre.

— **Ella estaría dispuesta a hacer mucho por mí** — los ojos de Cora brillaron — **Mucho más de lo que podrías hacer. Me había ofrecido tantas expectativas, pero sabes, uno siempre se queda corto con tales cosas. No podría seguir adelante con eso.**

— **¿Con que?**

Cora giró su mirada para encontrarse con la de Regina, y de repente una chispa de miedo le tembló por la espalda — **Estaría dispuesta a matar por mí. Estaría dispuesta a crear vida para mí. Estaría dispuesta a seguir todas las órdenes que le pudiera dar.**

— **Entonces, ¿Por qué no la quieres? No hay problemas, ¿Verdad**? — Regina hizo una mueca cuando su madre habló, su tono era un susurro mortal. ¿Zelena mataría por ella?

— **Es demasiado fácil, mi amor. ¿No lo entiendes? Ella estaría dispuesta a hacer estas cosas por mí y no es divertido.**

— **¿Así que preferirías pelear con uñas y dientes conmigo?** — Regina se burló — **No creo una palabra de eso.**

— **Oh, pero Regina, tienes mucho potencial e incluso más que tu querida hermana** — Cora acarició los cabellos oscuros de la maestra, una sonrisa en su rostro.

— **¿Cómo estoy, madre? Estoy en contra de lo que quieres** — la morena hizo todo lo posible por ignorar la mano de su madre, pero pudo sentir que su cuerpo se inclinaba lentamente hacia la de la mujer mayor — **No puedo darte lo que deseas y lo sabes. No te daré un yerno, y no me haré cargo del negocio del que no tengo ningún interés.**

— **Cariño, no me importa** — ella se tranquilizó, aceptando la forma de su hija contra la suya. Ella rodeó a Regina con un brazo y continuó pasando sus dedos por el cabello de la joven, sosteniéndola como si fuera la dueña de todo su ser. Y ella lo hizo — **No tienes que proporcionarme esas cosas. Solo quiero que seas mi hija.**

— **Siempre fui tu hija** — Regina intentó alejar su cuerpo, pero no podía moverse. Su madre había agarrado su corazón y era imposible alejarse. Ella estaba cayendo, y rápido. Necesitaba pensar en una forma de salir del agujero que su madre estaba cavando.

— **Me estoy muriendo, Regina.**

— **Yo sé eso** — la morena hizo una pausa y alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de su madre, que se había vuelto hosca y la expresión de su rostro indicaba que había algo más.

— **He llegado a un acuerdo de que nunca podré cambiar de opinión, Regina. Quiero estar en un terreno amistoso contigo hasta que salga de esta tierra. Nuestra guerra debe terminar, mi amor. Extraño a mi hija.**

Regina frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada. ¿Su madre se estaba muriendo y quería pasar tiempo con Regina? O al menos no ser frías la una con el otra. Todas las alarmas en su mente en ese momento eran estridentes, llamando tonterías a lo que fuera que su madre proporcionara. No sabía qué creer, pero aún deseaba estar cerca de su madre. Cora nunca había sido tan cariñosa con ella. Y, honestamente, Regina no quería dejarlo ir.

Se derritió por su madre, cerró los ojos al sentir que la mano de la mujer mayor subía y bajaba por su espalda como si estuviera calmándola de una rabieta llorosa. Ella era esa niña otra vez. Fue llevada de regreso a los brazos de su madre, envuelta por ese dulce aroma a rosas.

— **Yo también te extraño, madre** — Regina finalmente susurró, convirtiendo su nariz en la blusa de seda de su madre.

— **¿Realmente estás muriendo**? — ella preguntó, su voz suave, rota, cuando finalmente habló después de varios momentos de silencio. Se había sentido como si la realidad de esas palabras simplemente se hubiera hundido, dejándola sin aliento. Si su madre realmente estaba muriendo, ¿cómo podría manejarlo?

— **Si mi amor** — Cora susurró, acercando a su hija contra su cuerpo.

— **¿Qué es?**

— **Algo terminal.**

— **¿Cuánto tiempo?**

— **No están seguros. Pero dijeron que lo he tenido durante bastante tiempo y ahora me está pasando factura** — la mujer mayor explicó, frotando la espalda de Regina cuando se puso rígida por las noticias — **Me están dando seis meses a un año, pero podría ser más. Dicen que soy una vieja y difícil mujer.**

— **Lo eres, madre. Definitivamente lo eres** — Regina graznó — **Pero pensé que serías inmortal.**

— **Nadie lo es, cariño** — Cora calló cuando la morena sorbió.

— **¿No quieres que alguien se encargue de tu negocio?**

— **Ha estado funcionando durante casi cuarenta años,** **cariño** — Su madre le aseguró, presionando un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza — **Creo que está bien disminuir lentamente.**

— **Pero lo estás haciendo muy bien con eso. Tus clientes ... Lo harán…**

— **Encontrarán a alguien más para apoyarlos** — Cora murmuró.

Regina suspiró suavemente y se acurrucó contra el costado de su madre. Cora había construido este negocio desde cero y había tenido bastante éxito a lo largo de su vida. Era triste ver que se desperdiciaba después de que su madre falleciera. Pero Regina no sabía nada acerca de la abogacía y estaba segura de que no deseaba tener un negocio tan agitado de todos modos. A veces, la enseñanza le resultaba atroz, pero le sentaba perfectamente.

Si ella tuviera hijos propios un día, ¿cómo tendría tiempo para pasar con ellos? Cora nunca había tenido suficiente tiempo para pasar con ella, siendo madre soltera mientras dirigía este maldito negocio. Regina no quería eso si tuviera hijos, ni lo deseaba para su pareja.

Regina no podía entender por qué Cora no quería que Zelena se hiciera cargo del negocio. Ella habría sido perfecta para el trabajo y una concursante dispuesta. La empresa seguiría viviendo y todos serían felices, pero su madre no quería eso. A ella no le gustaba la alegría de los demás. Realmente no era de extrañar por qué ella había estado presionando a Regina y su súbito cambio de corazón preocupaba mucho a la morena. Lo que fuera que tenía bajo la manga no era bueno.

— **En su carta, Zelena dijo que le dijiste que eras estéril. ¿Es eso cierto?** — Cora preguntó a Regina cuando la mujer más joven parpadeó con ligera confusión. Casi había olvidado que le había dicho a su querida hermana que guardara la piel de Emma esos días atrás.

— **Sí.**

— **¿Por qué hiciste eso?**

— **Tengo mis razones** — Regina se deshizo, mirando la pared frente a ella.

— **No le dijiste que eras…**

— **No, no sentía que ella necesitara saber.**

— **¿Qué conseguirías con decir eso?** — Cora se movió, su dedo girando un pedazo del pelo de Regina alrededor de él — **No es cierto, ¿Verdad?**

— **No, no lo es** — la morena estaba rígida — **Le pregunté si era gay y esa era la razón por la que no la querías. Pero ella respondió negativamente y me contestó la pregunta. Sentí que no necesitaba saber y se lo conté tal como lo mencionaste. Que no pude. No tengo hijos, porque ella de alguna manera sabía que no los tenía de antemano.**

— **Ella mencionó que había una mujer rubia aquí** — Cora dijo de repente — **Joven, casi como un adolescente. ¿Estabas teniendo algo con una adolescente**?

— **Ella es una de mis estudiantes** — Regina siseó con los dientes apretados.

— **¿Oh?**

— **Yo la estaba dando clases particulares** — la morena rápidamente remendó. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba pensando su madre. Y ella no estaría equivocada, pero Regina no quería arriesgarse.

— **Zelena tenía sospechas** — Cora habló, levantando la carta de su lado y leyendo de ella — **_Queridísima madre, me temo que nuestra preciosa Regina podría no ser tan normal como habíamos esperado. Tuve una discusión sobre decirme que era estéril, pero no lo creí ni por un minuto. Había una mujer joven con ella. y me temo que está encubriendo algo mucho más grande. Te había mentido, te hubiera dicho que también era estéril porque dos mujeres no pueden producir una fruta para su útero ... Sabía que estaba mintiendo, Regina._**

La mujer morena no se relajó en su lugar. Se preguntó qué otras cosas había escrito Zelena en esa carta para su madre. ¿Qué más dijo ella sobre Regina que estaba segura de que Cora ya lo sabía? Lo que sea que esto haya sido probablemente se haya convertido en un último esfuerzo para ganar a su madre.

— **¿Quién es realmente esa joven rubia, Regina**? — Preguntó Cora, ojos que nunca dejaban la carta.

— **Te lo dije, ella es una de mi…**

— **¿Te sigue como un cachorro? las palabras en esta carta demuestran lo contrario, cariño. No me mientas** — Cora empujó a Regina violentamente lejos de ella, dejando a la morena caer al otro lado de la cama. Miró a su madre, con las órbitas mocas abiertas como platillos — **¡Dime la verdad, Regina! Un estudiante no te tocaría ni intentaría calmarte.**

— **Ella no es nadie, madre ...**

— **Deja de mentir, Regina. Tú sabes mejor que eso** — la mujer mayor se movió rápidamente, la carta flotando de sus dedos mientras sujetaba a su hija a la cama, muñecas arriba de la cabeza.

— **¡Madre!** — Regina gritó alarmada, luchando bajo el control de su madre. La mujer era sorprendentemente fuerte — **Ya no soy una niña pequeña.**

— **Pero seguro que estás acostándote con niñas, ¿Verdad, Regina?** — el agarre de Cora en las muñecas de Regina se tensó lo suficiente como para hacer que la mujer más joven le lanzara un chillido, que miraba con vulnerabilidad a los ojos crueles de su madre. — **¡Eso está enfermo! No puedes tener a nadie de tu edad, ¿Verdad? No te das cuenta de lo enferma que estás y de tu desagradable estilo de vida.**

— **¡No me acuesto con niñas!** — Regina trató de mantener su cordura mientras luchaba en el agarre de su madre, aunque solo resultó inútil cuando la mujer mayor se apretó, aplastándole las muñecas con tanta pena. La morena apretó la mandíbula y permaneció en silencio, no dispuesta a darle a Cora la satisfacción de su incomodidad.

Sabía que su madre haría esto. Y ella lo sabía mejor, pero cayó una vez más por el afecto de su madre. Cora sabía que eso era lo que Regina anhelaba y aprovechó el deseo secreto de la maestra de obtener lo que quería. Ella era un parásito, usaba Regina para para sus propósitos. Ella la empujó para destruirla, como un pez.

Y Regina había bajado la guardia como se había dicho a sí misma que no hiciera en toda la noche. Ella estaba aquí como resultado, los dedos de su madre alrededor de su cuello, casi bloqueando su vía respiratoria con los apretones que le dio.

— **¡Estás mintiéndome!** — Asfixiándola. Regina apenas podía respirar ahora mientras luchaba por llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones.

— **Yo-yo ...**

— **Las próximas palabras de tu boca serán la verdad, Regina** — Cora siseó, agachando la cabeza para quedar a escasos centímetros de la de Regina, mostrando los dientes en un gruñido. Su hija se encogió contra la cama, lo que alivió parte de la presión ejercida contra su garganta, pero la mano que sostenía sus dos muñecas permaneció.

— **¿Quién era esa mujer en tu casa?**

— **M-Mi estudiante ...** — contestó honestamente Regina, aunque su madre no lo había tomado como la verdad. Sus dedos se apretaron más fuerte alrededor de la garganta esbelta de la mujer más oscura. Cada respiración era una lucha por el aire, pero ella se mantuvo en calma y ya no tuvo problemas. Solo molestaría más a su madre. Ella había aprendido de la experiencia. Cora la estrangularía hasta que estuviera al borde de la muerte, pero nunca conseguirá nada de ella. El asesinato nunca se vio bien en un registro.

— **¡Mentiras! ¡Dime quién es esa mujer!** — la madre de Regina gruñó, toda la humanidad desapareció de sus ojos marrones.

Regina jadeó en busca de aire, desesperada ahora por llevar oxígeno a sus ardientes pulmones. Su cuerpo se apoderaba ahora del pánico y podía sentir que comenzaba a hiperventilarse. La oscuridad se deslizó en la esquina de su visión cuando comenzó a luchar una vez más. Su madre quería la respuesta que Regina no estaba dispuesta a dar y que pronto preferiría desmayarse por falta de oxígeno antes que contarle a ese monstruo quién era su amante.

— **¿Quién es ella, Regina?** — la voz de Cora no era más que amenazante, pero Regina estaba perdiendo el conocimiento y a un ritmo bastante rápido también.

Ella sonrió, la oscuridad y las lágrimas nublaron su visión. Su madre nunca conocería la cara de la rubia en su mente, sonriéndole dulcemente a cambio.

 **Emma.**

— **¿Sí?** — Emma levantó la cabeza cuando oyó que se llamaba desde el frente del restaurante. Mary Margaret y David estaban ahí, este último fue quien llamó la ella.

— **¿Estás lista, cariño?** — esa era Mary Margaret, que mostraba una dulce sonrisa cuando Emma recogía sus bolsas.

La rubia volvió hacia sus amigas con una sonrisa y se despidió — **Adiós, muchachos. Hablamos mañana.**

— **Dime lo que tienes, chica** — Ruby sonrió y guiñó un ojo — **Te diré el mío si me dices el tuyo.**

— **Ya veremos** — Emma se rió entre dientes y volvió para abrazar a Graham — **No sé si te veré antes de que te vayas.**

— **Tal vez** — Él sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo — **Puedo pasar por aquí.**

— I **ncreíble** — la rubia miró a Belle, que parecía estar mirando algo en el restaurante. Emma siguió su mirada con curiosidad para aterrizar sobre el recién llegado. Zelena.

Había sido alrededor de media hora y la mujer aún no se había ido. Ella había estado disfrutando de su comida lo más lentamente posible. A Emma no le importaba, siempre y cuando ella no la reconociera lo suficiente como para decir algo.

— **Adiós, Belle** — Emma agitó una mano frente a la cara de su amiga, riéndose cuando ella saltó.

— **Oh, sí. Nos vemos** — Ella sonrió y apartó su atención de la mujer pelirroja.

Emma asintió y se dirigió hacia sus padres adoptivos, que esperaban pacientemente a que la rubia la recogiera. Más temprano que tarde, salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron a la ventisca que se aproximaba para encontrar el camión de David estacionado afuera.

— **Nunca la había visto antes** — David parecía haber continuado una conversación que él y Mary Margaret habían tenido cuando llegaron a la camioneta y entraron. Emma se sentó aplastada entre los dos mientras su esposa respondía.

— **Yo tampoco.**

— **¿Quién?** — Preguntó la rubia, abrazando su bolso.

— **Esa mujer en el restaurante. Estaba sentada junto a la puerta. Tenía el pelo castaño rojizo** — Mary Margaret respondió. David comenzó a subir la camioneta y comenzó a alejarse de la acera.

— **Su nombre es Zelena. Ella alquiló la cama y desayuno, por lo que Ruby había dicho** — Emma se encogió de hombros. No había nada malo en saber su nombre, ¿verdad? Ruby lo sabía, pero no sabía quién era la mujer.

— **Huh. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo ella estará en la ciudad —** la morena de cabello corto se preguntó en voz alta, con los ojos en el camino — **Tal vez me encuentre con ella y le muestre un poco por aquí.**

Oh, dios, no hagas eso.

— **Tal vez** — Emma se encogió de hombros, mirándose las manos — **Pero nunca se sabe con los recién llegados quién podría ser o lo que sea. Ella podría ser una asesina por todo lo que sabemos.**

— **Ella ciertamente no se ve así** — Mary Margaret sonrió y Emma estaba a punto de enfermarse.

— **Estamos en casa** — David anunció antes de que su esposa pudiera hablar más. El trío salió del camión y se dirigieron rápidamente al desván, luego entraron por la puerta marcada con un 3.

— **¿Estás emocionado por mañana?** — Preguntó Mary Margaret, su voz un poco alegre, cuando se detuvieron en el comedor de la casa.

— **Yeah. Yo supongo** — Emma se encogió de hombros, metiendo un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. Su madre adoptiva frunció el ceño.

— **No pareces muy emocionado ...**

— **Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a las vacaciones** — la rubia se encogió de hombros de nuevo — **Pero aprecio lo que haces por mí, no creas que no lo hago.**

— **Lo sé, Emma** — Mary Margaret la abrazó inesperadamente, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro **— ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama? Es bastante tarde y estoy segura de que te gustaría descansar bien por la mañana.**

— **Supongo que si** — Emma parpadeó, abrazando a la mujer. Estaba a punto de alejarse hasta que David se acercó por detrás y la convirtió en un sándwich, abrazando a su hija adoptiva y a su esposa desde atrás.

— **Buenas noches ...** — refunfuñó, tratando de alejarse de los dos.

— **Buenas noches cariño** — Mary Margaret dejó caer un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza y David lo siguió, repitiendo las mismas palabras.

— **Te levantaremos por la mañana. No te quedes despierta demasiado tarde** — Advirtió mientras la rubia asentía, girando hacia las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación.

— **¡No lo haré!** — Gritó detrás de ella, subiendo las escaleras.

Emma no estaba del todo segura de cuánto tiempo estaría despierta, pero estaba segura de que no estaba cansada en ese momento. Esperaba retocar la pintura de Regina, que se había llevado consigo cuando fue con sus amigos durante el fin de semana y los días que siguieron.

Nunca preguntaron y ella nunca lo dijo, así que pudo completarlo mientras se sentaban alrededor de la habitación de Graham en la cama y desayuno y hablaban entre sí. Por supuesto, su amigo sabía exactamente por qué estaba haciendo el retrato, o eso suponía ella. Nunca se dirigió a ella, pero la forma en que la miraba cuando lo sacaba con la pintura de lobo le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era poner algunos retoques y complementos de último minuto y estaba completo. Solo esperaba que a Regina le gustara, especialmente en el marco que ella había ordenado. Cuando ella había comprado uno para la pintura de Graham, también compró uno adicional para esta pintura, ya que eran del mismo tamaño. Pensó en no dejar que ninguno se arruinase y les quitaría una carga a los receptores si ella pusiera un poco de dinero para dejarlo tal como están.

El marco era de color negro madera con detalles dorados en el diseño de la hoja tallada en él. O al menos eso era de Graham. Las hojas le recordaban el bosque, que había ido bien con el tema del lobo. Para Regina, se había decidido por un armazón de bambú, también pintado de negro, pero con detalles plateados. Fue bastante fácil de entender por qué fue con el panda, y perfectamente con eso, cuando pegó la pintura brevemente en el marco para probar su apariencia.

Graham había actuado más bien encantado al ver por primera vez la pintura cuando Emma se la entregó. Ella mencionó que tenía un regalo especial hecho a mano para él, pero que no había revelado exactamente de qué se trataba. Parecía bastante excitado entonces y más aún cuando lo había sacado de su bolso.

— **Mierda, Emma. Ojalá pudiera conseguirte algo mejor ...** — Graham había sostenido el marco en la mano, los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba el collage de lobos en el papel — **Se ve tan ... genial. No puedo explicarlo. ¡Eres perfecta!**

— **No, no lo soy. Solo tengo mucho tiempo en mis manos** — Emma se encogió de hombros, pero la orgullosa sonrisa en el rostro la delató.

— **Es súper detallado y me encanta. Me aseguraré de colgar esto en mi sala de estar tan pronto como llegue a casa** — le dio a la pintura una última mirada antes de dejarla en el sofá detrás de ellos. Luego agarró una pequeña caja, envuelta delicadamente en papel de regalo de plata. Se lo entregó a Emma con una sonrisa — **No es tan impresionante ni tan sincero como el tuyo, pero lo vi en una tienda y pensé en ti.**

La rubia había arrancado el periódico rápidamente, murmurando — **No tenías que haberte molestado.**

— **Oh, pero lo hice** — él sonrió mientras ella abría la caja para revelar un cisne de cristal bastante pequeño, claro como el mar con brillantes ojos verdes, salpicado de lo que parecían piezas de esmeralda. Casi le recordaba al lobo que le había dado antes a Ruby.

— **Mierda** , **hombre ...** — Emma recogió el pequeño cisne y lo miró, casi con miedo de manejar la maldita cosa sin quebrarlo — **Es bonito.**

— **Sí, pensé que te gustaría** — Él sonrió ampliamente.

Y a ella le gustó. Ella amaba la maldita cosa. Emma lo había vuelto a guardar en la caja y lo había guardado cuidadosamente en un compartimento de su bolso de mensajero que ella estaba buscando para protegerlo. Una vez que lo encontró, lo sacó y lo abrió para echar un vistazo al inmaculado cisne de cristal. Era uno de los mejores obsequios que había recibido, aunque tenía que admitir que no sabía qué haría con esta pequeña chuchería. Ella no era una para coleccionar cosas como esta.

Mary Margaret estaba, con sus pequeñas cosas dispersas por toda la casa en mesas de centro y estanterías. Con un encogimiento de hombros, se dio la vuelta y lo colocó en la mesita de noche junto a su cama, colocándolo junto a la pequeña lámpara allí. Se veía bien y la luz se reflejaba dentro del pajarito, haciendo que brillara.

— **Increíble** — Murmuró, colocando la caja en el pequeño estante debajo de la mesita de noche. Tendría que mostrarle a Mary Margaret y David más tarde. Habían estado tan ocupados que la llevaron apresuradamente al piso de arriba, sin duda para prepararse para mañana por la mañana que se había olvidado por completo. Y las otras cosas que sus amigos le habían dado.

Ruby le había dado uno de esos kits de cacao caliente completo con una taza bastante grande, un par de paquetes de polvo de cacao, algunos de esos mini malvaviscos y palitos de menta. Luego había terminado entregando a Emma un segundo regalo, en el que había abierto con una ceja fruncida solo para darse cuenta de que era un pequeño recipiente de canela.

La rubia le había devuelto el favor entregándole un pequeño bloc de notas con una imagen de un lobo como una especie de regalo de broma, diciendo que ahora podría tener su propio y especial cojín de pedidos para su trabajo de camarera. Más tarde, sin embargo, le había dado a la camarera morena su verdadero regalo, que era un pañuelo rojo con volantes que había encontrado un día en el centro comercial cuando fue con sus padres a comprar en sus vacaciones.

Allí es donde también encontró los libros que le había regalado a Belle, una caja con la serie que había disfrutado. Emma nunca recordaba el nombre de ellos, pero recordaba claramente las fotos de las portadas y lo mucho que la pequeña morena disfrutaba de la serie, que siempre había sacado de la biblioteca. Belle había estado bastante emocionada al recibir el regalo, diciendo que nunca hubiera podido encontrar todo eso. Emma había encontrado el oro.

Y recibió, a cambio, una hermosa pintura de cisne que su amiga había estado trabajando en ella . Le había dicho a Emma que evitara mirar su lado de la mesa como si fuera la plaga. Por qué nunca movió las mesas, la rubia no lo sabía, porque vislumbró el proyecto mientras su amiga trabajaba. Pero cuando se lo dio a Emma en su etapa final, la rubia pudo haber llorado. El gran cisne blanco parecía absolutamente increíble, y estaba segura de que, si alguien más hacía lo mismo, no podían hacerlo tan perfecto como el que Belle tenía.

Lo cual le recordó que necesitaba entregar esa maldita cosa pronto, después de encontrar un lugar en su habitación para eso.

Ella trataría con eso más tarde, ya que era muy tarde en la noche y los golpes en las paredes seguramente alertarían a sus padres y sus vecinos que vivían a su alrededor. Emma trabajaría en la pintura de pandas hasta que se cansara lo suficiente como para quedarse dormida, o al menos así lo decidió, levantándose de la cama para recuperar los artículos que necesitaba para completar su proyecto.

Emma pudo terminarlo en dos horas, después de unas cuantas veces de casi quedarse dormido y tomar descansos para despertarse. Dejó el papel para que se secara en la parte superior de su tocador y se volvió a poner en su colchón después de limpiar las pinturas y el pincel, que tuvo que escabullirse silenciosamente escaleras abajo para hacerlo.

Había sido oscuro y silencioso, y temía que despertara con sus padres adoptivos, hasta que oyó una risita. Y luego algo que casi sonó como un gruñido que hizo que Emma casi volviera corriendo escaleras arriba con un pincel mojado.

Eso era algo que odiaba de este maldito loft. Era un plano de planta abierto en la planta baja y el dormitorio de sus padres no necesariamente tenía una puerta, si era siquiera una habitación. No podía contar cuántas veces había bajado las escaleras para encontrarlos haciendo cosas que deseaba poder borrar de su visión y que la harían sonrojar por la mañana cuando las veía.

Estremeciéndose, la rubia regresó a su cama y se derrumbó encima de ella, tratando de borrar las horribles imágenes de X de su cerebro. Oh, cómo deseaba poder usar lejía para el cerebro y llevarse todas esas horribles y horribles vistas quemadas en ella.

— **Uf ...** — se tiró de estómago y apagó la lámpara. Con suerte ella podría dormir. Oh, Dios, ella así lo esperaba. Y ella esperaba que no fueran ruidosos. Sabía que trataban de callar, pero a veces no, y mantenía a Emma a rachas horas de la noche. Fue bastante inquietante.

Normalmente, a ella no le importaba hablar ni nada de eso, especialmente con otras personas y sus padres adoptivos. Pero cuando tuvo que escucharlos copular, bueno, no fue la mejor de las cosas. Era como hablar de porno versus mirarlo. Uno te haría sonrojar más que el otro y te daría muchísima más visualización.

Después de una constante sacudida y vuelta y más imágenes de cicatrización de la vida por más de una hora, Emma finalmente resopló y se giró sobre su espalda. Sacó su teléfono de la mesita de noche y lo despertó para ver si había recibido nuevos mensajes de Regina. La morena mayor dijo que le devolvería el mensaje más tarde. Pero, de nuevo, ¿no dijo algo sobre hacerlo cuando se alejara de su madre? ¿O fue algo implícito?

Con un suspiro, Emma volvió a colocar el pequeño dispositivo y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre su costado. Ella esperaba que Regina estuviera bien. Esa mujer podría manejar cualquier cosa, especialmente su madre, ¿Verdad? Por supuesto. Esto no es una película .Todo estaría bien.

Tomando un último intento, Emma cerró los ojos y trató de quedarse dormida de nuevo. Quizás si pensara en otra cosa, algo aburrido como la historia o las matemáticas, finalmente se dormiría. O tal vez ella podría pensar hasta el cansancio. A menudo se encontraba durmiendo después de pensar muchas cosas, o al menos nunca podía recordar la conclusión de uno.

El mundo a su alrededor comenzó a oscurecerse, desvaneciéndose cuando la inconsciencia la tomó bajo su ala.

Pero entonces, de repente, pudo respirar cuando el aire entró en sus pulmones. Su visión se había aclarado, la viñeta negra desapareciendo, pronto reemplazada por pequeños puntos negros mientras el oxígeno se abría paso en montones de su cerebro.

Cora la había soltado, aunque permaneció a horcajadas sobre su estómago, su agarre todavía apretado sobre las magulladuras de las muñecas de Regina. La morena miró a su madre, preguntándose por qué demonios se detuvo. Quizás podría decir que Regina estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento porque la mujer más joven estaba muy consciente.

— **¿Vas a decirme quién era esa mujer, Regina?** — Cora preguntó una vez más, esta vez su voz había bajado un par de pasos por la agresiva escalera y sonaba mucho más tranquila.

Ella tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado mientras la morena tosía en el aire, incapaz de cubrir su boca mientras lo hacía. Las grandes tomas de aire le habían secado la garganta y podía sentir el daño que había hecho su madre, y dolía como un hijo de puta. Seguramente tendría magulladuras en los dedos de su madre.

— **Ya te lo dije ...** — murmuró débilmente, tratando de recuperar su voz.

— **¡No me has dicho nada más que mentiras!**

— **¿Por qué quieres saber?** — Regina escupió, mirando a su madre — **¿Por qué debería decirte cuando sé que todo lo que vas a hacer es perseguirla y alejarla de mí? ¡Dios quiera que yo pudiera ser feliz!**

Cora no dudó en dar una bofetada una vez más. Un chillido involuntario dejó los labios de Regina y su cabeza cayó hacia un lado con la fuerza de la mano de su madre. Regina apretó los dientes, ignorando la nueva sensación punzante en su mejilla que probablemente ya era un rojo enojado.

— **¿Entonces admites que tienes un amante?** — ella preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba a los ojos de su hija, que brillaban con lágrimas — **¿Esta ... rubia?**

— **Sí, ella es** — Regina finalmente siseó — **Y eso es todo lo que me estás sacando. Yo ... no puedo ...**

— **¡No necesitas a esta mujer en tu vida!**

— **¿Qué derecho tienes para dictar mi vida?** — la morena luchó una vez más contra el agarre de su madre, esta vez teniendo éxito con una muñeca liberada.

— **¡Déjame en paz!** — usó esa mano para quitar la de su madre del otro brazo y empujó a la mujer mayor de ella y al piso con un golpe.

Cora permaneció en silencio. Si las miradas mataran, Regina definitivamente mediría seis pies debajo, pero no le importó. Ella sintió este poder, este repentino curso de adrenalina por sus venas. La presión que siempre pareció agobiarla se levantó y sintió como si pudiera respirar nuevamente.

Regina se incorporó, rígida y orgullosa, sus ojos brillando con un atractivo siniestro. — **Quiero que salgas de mi casa, madre. Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarte con lo que sea que hayas planeado. Morirás como una anciana solitaria y amarga y espero que todos los días hasta ese momento pienses en el día de hoy. y mira lo mal que te equivocaste. Estoy cansado de que controles mi vida y finalmente he encontrado una felicidad que nunca tuve contigo.**

La morena se apoyó en la cama, haciendo todo lo posible para estar a la altura de su madre que la había mirado en estado de shock — **Y cuando tenga mis propios hijos, y si aún estás viva, tendré la última risa.**

— **Estás cometiendo un error, Regina.**

— **El único error que cometí fue creer en tu mierda** — la maestra de inglés observó a su madre parada en su lugar para inclinarse y recoger la carta de su otra hija que había aterrizado en el suelo cuando la había arrojado antes.

— **Espero que sepas que ya no tendrás una madre en tu vida si me dejas salir por la puerta, Regina** — Cora miró a su hija en un momento intenso.

Regina podía sentir que se partía en dos. Quería con todas sus fuerzas decirle a su madre que se fuera a la mierda y que nunca volviera a mostrar su rostro, porque esa parte era muy liberadora, pero aún había una pequeña parte de ella que quería que su madre estuviera allí para ella. No quería que su última conversación con su madre fuera esta horrible discusión y lamentarse cuando pasara en el futuro.

A pesar de todo lo que Cora hizo, una parte enferma y retorcida de Regina aún amaba a esa mujer. Pero ¿qué sería si dejara que su madre saliera por esa puerta ahora mismo? Si Cora cumplía su palabra, Regina nunca volvería a verla, y mucho menos a escucharla. Y ese pensamiento había hecho que el corazón de la morena se hundiera.

Ella estaba en conflicto. Lo correcto era evitar que Cora se fuera, lo sabía. Pero lo que ella quería hacer sonaba como la opción más fácil y menos estresante.

— **Ya me lo imaginaba** — Murmuró Cora, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios — **Utilizaré el dormitorio de invitados y te dejaré tranquila.**

— **Madre ...** — por alguna razón, no le sorprendió que su madre supusiera que la vacilación de la morena era un debate interno sobre lo que ella había dicho. Era como Cora, pensó, suspirando mientras se encorvaba en su lugar en la derrota. Su ego se había desinflado

— **Te veré en la mañana, cariño** — Cora cerró la distancia entre ella y la cama, su aroma abrumaba los sentidos de Regina una vez más. Fue inquietante y hermoso — **Te amo** — Se inclinó y presionó un firme beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Regina antes de girar hacia la puerta para irse.

Regina se restregó la cara con las manos cuando su madre tiró de la puerta y casi gritó de frustración. Cora nunca abandonaría su vida, sin importar lo mucho que quisiera o detestara ese pensamiento. Su madre siempre estaría allí y también su crueldad.

Ella necesitaba un baño. Ella necesitaba un baño agradable, largo y cálido para calmar sus nervios. Y también necesitaba descubrir el daño que le había hecho Cora. Cuando apartó las manos de su rostro, vio la carne magullada y aceitunada alrededor de sus muñecas donde su madre la había abrazado. Solo tenía sentido. Las malditas cosas palpitaban y dolía como el infierno moverlas.

Regina suspiró una vez más, está yendo a las cosas con las que siempre estaría atrapada, las cosas que siempre la perseguirían. Se deslizó de la cama y escogió ropa fresca de su armario antes de dirigirse al baño en suite para sumergirse en la bañera. Esta noche se había sentido tan larga y, a pesar de que todavía era joven, se sentía agotada como el infierno.

Ella podría dormir, concluyó, después de que ella terminara de empaparla. De esa forma, la visita de su madre terminaría antes.

Ah, sí, gimió cuando se metió en el baño humeante que había dibujado para ella. Ese fue definitivamente el plan perfecto. Su madre dijo que se quedaría mucho tiempo y que con suerte cumpliría su palabra. Cuanto antes sacara a Cora de ella, más pronto podría acabar con Emma. Echa mucho de menos a la rubia adolescente, sin haberla visto en casi una semana.

Lo cual le recordó que necesitaba enviar un mensaje a la rubia. Con suerte, no estaría dormida cuando Regina salga de la bañera. Sería una absoluta pena si lo estuviera.

Ella echaba de menos a Emma algo feroz. Echaba de menos sus magníficos, siempre gruesos rizos rubios. Echaba de menos esa hermosa y vibrante sonrisa. Echaba de menos esos ojos verde bosque cuyos destellos danzaban cada vez que la veía. Echaba de menos ese culo perfecto y apretado y los abrazos que le permitían andar a tientas. Ella echaba de menos su dulce, húmedo ...

Los ojos de Regina se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de dónde se estaban aventurando sus pensamientos y qué era exactamente lo que le estaban haciendo a su cuerpo. Podía sentir su centro hormiguear de emoción ante la idea de su amante rubia, golpeando con su propio latido del corazón que la hacía sentirse incómoda en la bañera.

Había pasado una semana desde que habían hecho algo, lo sabía con certeza. Por supuesto, Regina había ido más tiempo, y realmente, no debería haber ningún problema en absoluto. Después de todo, su relación no se basaba exactamente en el sexo, ¿verdad?

Pero, oh Dios, ¿ella anhelaba el toque de Emma en este momento?

— **No ... no ... basta** — la morena se movió, sacudiendo el agua a su alrededor mientras trataba de aliviar el abrumador hormigueo que corría por su espina dorsal, por todo su cuerpo, y se acumulaba en su interior.

Pero no importaba lo mucho que había tratado de aliviar el incesante dolor, no había desaparecido, de hecho, se había intensificado cuanto más se había vuelto su mente hacia su rubia amante. Los latidos de su corazón se habían acelerado, dejándola casi sin aliento ante un pensamiento que se movía en su mente.

¿Debería ella tratar sus necesidades? Era natural, después de todo. Y su repentina excitación que parecía haberla golpeado como un maldito tren de carga no parecía desaparecer en el corto plazo.

Regina lentamente se deslizó más profundamente en el agua jabonosa hasta que cubrió sus pechos y cerró los ojos mientras llevaba una mano para deslizarse entre sus muslos.

Y comenzó, trabajando en su clítoris con dos dedos, haciendo círculos en movimientos apretados y frenéticos. Sus caderas se movieron desenfrenadamente con sus movimientos mientras trataba de agregar más fricción, su aliento entrecortadamente.

No era su mano complaciente, fantaseaba. Era de Emma. La joven estaba allí en la bañera con ella. Ella fue la que metió un dedo en su entrada caliente y temblorosa, bombeándola con fuerza mientras la morena movía las piernas para apoyarse a cada lado de la bañera. Empujó sus caderas hacia adelante para encontrarse con sus dedos, tratando desesperadamente de alcanzar la liberación que podía sentir arrastrándose sobre ella.

— **Oh, Emma ...** — no pudo evitar el jadeo en el aire, su cabeza empujando hacia atrás y golpeando contra la bañera, pero afortunadamente no lo suficientemente fuerte como para perder el conocimiento. Y no había fallado en sus bombas mientras continuaba con su fantasía de Emma cuidándola, su boca húmeda y caliente cubriendo cada centímetro de su piel aceitosa.

Regina gimió suavemente. Solo las imágenes la estaban ayudando a escalar la montaña de su clímax y casi podía saborear su liberación. Ella estaba casi allí. Casi ahí. Sus nalgas se tensaron cuando levantó las caderas más y más, sus dedos presionando rápidamente contra el centro de su excitación mientras los otros se deslizaban de su raja.

Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta, seguido de una voz.

— **¿Hay toallas nuevas que pueda usar? No puedo encontrarlas** — su madre había preguntó, y Regina se había sobresaltado lo suficiente como para que una de sus piernas resbalara por el costado de la bañera y cayera pesadamente en el agua. El suelo no se libró del líquido, ya que se derramó desde los bordes en grandes olas mientras su otra pierna descendía hacia él, su cuerpo entero se apoderaba del pánico cuando sentía que casi se hundía.

— **¿Regina? ¿Estás bien cariño?** — Cora preguntó frenéticamente ahora, tratando de encontrar el pomo de la puerta que la morena había bloqueado antes.

Regina miró boquiabierta la puerta, con los dedos aferrados a los lados de la bañera para mantenerse de pie. Su cabello estaba empapado y pegado a los lados de su rostro mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento de sus actos licenciosos y el súbito sobresalto.

— **S-sí. Estoy ... estoy bien** — ella finalmente respondió.

— **¿Qué pasó?** — su madre hizo palanca, soltando el mango.

— **Me sobresaltaste y resbalé** — Regina suspiró, levantándose del agua del baño y salió a la colchoneta. Rápidamente recuperó una toalla de baño esponjosa y se secó antes de envolverla alrededor de su toga.

— **No estás herida, ¿Verdad?**

— **No, madre. Estoy bien** — la morena abrió rápidamente la puerta del baño y la abrió para encontrarse con la cara preocupada de su madre.

— **Te ves como un mapache** — murmuró Cora.

Regina bajó la cabeza y volvió al baño, y pronto encontró un lugar frente al espejo para descubrir que, de hecho, se parecía a un mapache. Su maquillaje no era exactamente impermeable ya que se había enredado alrededor de sus ojos en grandes círculos oscuros. Ella realmente necesitaba invertir en maquillaje impermeable.

Suspirando, la morena recuperó su pincel y peinó sus oscuros y húmedos mechones hacia atrás, resbalando sobre su cuero cabelludo antes de encontrar sus toallitas desmaquillantes.

— **Las toallas están en el armario de la ropa de cama junto al baño de visitas.**

— **Gracias cariño** — Cora sonrió, aunque sus ojos permanecieron en su hija — **¿Tienes productos para el cabello también? Parece que me olvidé de los mío.**

La morena se detuvo y se volvió hacia su madre por un momento antes de girarse hacia la bañera. Cogió las botellas de champú y acondicionador del estante de la ducha y se las dio a Cora.

— **Puedes usar estos. Espero que te gusten las manzanas.**

— **Todo gracias a ti** — Cora sonrió y guardó las botellas mientras giraba para salir — **Te devolveré esto cuando haya terminado.**

— **Solo ponlos en mi baño. Me iré a la cama tan pronto como me cambie** — Regina siguió a su madre fuera del baño, apagando la luz mientras lo hacía — **En el mostrador funciona.**

— **En ese caso, buenas noches, mi querida Regina** — su voz era terriblemente dulce mientras salía de la habitación de Regina, dejando que la morena le dijera unas buenas noches. Ella seguramente había cambiado su estado de ánimo bastante rápido, ¿no? Podría haber sido solo un acto más para recuperar la confianza de Regina, estaba segura. Su madre fue implacable.

Sin embargo, nadie tuvo que decirle eso a Regina dos veces, pensó mientras sacaba un nuevo par de ropa interior y un pijama. Ella había vivido con los modos manipuladores de su madre toda su vida y sabía cómo trabajaba. Uno pensaría que ella sería inmune a los modos de su madre, pero siempre de alguna manera había vuelto a caer en las garras de esa mujer. Cora usó afecto en Regina, algo que a menudo anhelaba y esperaba de su madre. Eso, y una indicación de que estaba orgullosa de su hija por lograr algo que despertó su interés. Así fue como la mujer mayor la enganchó y la hizo entrar.

Era una cosa enfermiza, jugar con las emociones de Regina de esa manera. Su madre sabía que tenía una ventaja con ella sobre esas cosas y presionó cada botón derecho para convertirla en masilla. Lamentablemente, tan pronto como debilitara a Regina y rompiera la guardia, se volvería hacia ella con un mordisco cruel y le pediría algo que la morena no estaba dispuesta a dar. Saldría como lo había hecho esa noche con un ataque físico o laceraciones mentales. Sea lo que sea, a Regina normalmente se la dejaba quebrada para recoger las piezas mientras su madre huía de la situación con el corazón de su hija en la mano.

Regina odiaba el pasado. Ella nunca se preocupó demasiado por sacarlo a relucir y, por lo general, tendía a mantenerse alejado de él en las conversaciones. Es por eso por lo que no le había contado mucho sobre su madre a Emma, que sabía muy poco sobre ella. Pero con su madre llegaron los recuerdos no deseados que Regina trató de sacudir con tanta desesperación. Una vez que esa mujer se fue, ella podría respirar nuevamente.

Y para acercarse a la hora en que su madre se va, Regina necesitaba pasar esta noche y mañana. Ella necesitaba dormir. Estaba exhausta, después de todo, y le dolía el cuerpo. Y se sentía bastante frustrada sexualmente ahora que su madre la había dejado fuera de su proceso masturbatorio. No había llegado a terminar, y no había manera de que ella pudiera hacerlo ahora. Ella fue apaciguada, aunque el daño de la quemadura aún quedó atrás.

Solo esperaba que esto no la dejara pasar la noche, se inquietó mientras se metía debajo de las mantas y se acomodaba. Su cama se sentía tan cómoda y la tentaba a quedarse dormida en ese momento.

 **Borra todo pensamiento Solo concéntrate en dormir.**

La morena se dijo, cerrando los ojos mientras se relajaba contra las almohadas, a saber, la designada por Emma. El dulce aroma de manzana llenó sus sentidos y ya podía sentir que se deslizaba en un estado de tranquilidad. Mañana su madre se iría y eso significaba que podría ver a su novia.

 **Ahora si solo dormir fuera fácil para está noche ...**

* * *

 _Pido mil disculpas por mi falta de actualización, pero este es mi último año en la u y el trabajo me tiene un poco ocupada, pero no se preocupen no dejaré botada esta historia, sólo que me demoraré en actualizar._

 _Ya que empezamos con la cuenta regresiva 10 capítulos más y se termina esta hermosa historia, si tienen sugerencias para traducir otro y poder comunicarme con su autora, sería ideal._

 _Nos estamos leyendo y muchas gracias por sus cariños._


End file.
